Finding Peace
by Saturn79
Summary: Katniss is living with Peeta in District 12, but she is slowly slipping away into a deep depression. Will she be able to ever find peace and closure after her traumatic events? New characters will be introduced-otherwise all events take place after Mockingjay. Warning: this will be a Katniss/Gale pairing story, though it is slow building. Slight AU. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1-Sadness

Chapter 1-Sadness

"You love me, true or false?" he said.

"True" she replied back, it was at that moment that she finally expressed to Peeta her true feelings, that she did love him. They worked on healing together, trying to rebuild their life in District 12, what was left of it that is. For a while things went well, it was just the two of them and a few locals who had returned. While Katniss enjoyed being with Peeta, over the years her pain didn't heal the way she had hoped it would. Peeta was a distraction from her pain, but, when she was alone in the woods hunting, the feelings of sadness would overcome her. It was a slow build up over time. Being in the woods reminded her of Prim, of Rue, of all the people she lost during the hunger games and during the revolution. And, sometimes, she even though of Gale, though she tried desperately not to. At first she felt nothing but anger towards him, but over the years her anger turned to sadness, it was always the two of them in these woods together, now it is just her.

One time while walking back home, she stopped to take in the beautiful day and leaned back on a tree in the woods. While closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh spring air, a force unknown to her made her open her eyes and turn to the side of the tree. What she saw on the tree made her sigh in sadness. Carved on the tree she saw:

K.E.

G.H.

Pods Forever

Her eyes immediately filled with tears, remembering that day like it was yesterday. She was 15, he 17, they had just survived reaping day. They had decided to head back into the woods to hunt and release the built up tension. After both finding dinner to take back to their families Gale stopped Katniss and took out his knife and carved their initials plus pods forever on the tree. Pods forever was a running joke between them. Katniss said that her mother told her once that she and Gale were like "two peas in a pod" because they got along so well. They initially laughed at the saying, thinking it sounded so old fashioned, but then one day Gale shouted "pods forever" while helping Katniss shoot a bird and they both laughed so hard the saying stuck.

"To mark the significance of making it another year" he said when he finished.

She hadn't laid eyes on that tree since that day. It was one tree out of hundreds in those woods they frequented. Now she happened upon it again. She started sobbing uncontrollably, her hand tracing the carving before falling to the ground. She longed for things to be the way they were before, before the hunger games, before the war, before Prim's death. Now all she can think about when she thinks of him is Prim's face, how his bomb might have been the one that killed her.

First she was angry, now she is just sad, and her sadness has increased over time. She didn't just lose Prim that day, she lost her best friend.

Peeta began noticing this sadness over the next few months. He had his suspicions, but never openly asked her if her increased sadness had to do with Gale. When Buttercup died is when she totally lost it. While she was never a fan of the feline, he was the last living part of Prim that she had. When she couldn't find Buttercup one morning, but found him dead behind their Victor's Village house by the trees, she began screaming, then throwing things in the house. Peeta tried to console tell, tell her that Buttercup was old and that most likely that's what killed him, but it was of no use.

"You don't get it! I have nothing now!" she screamed.

She calmed down by that evening, she came into their bedroom and sat down on the bed while he was reading and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at your earlier, I wasn't myself".

"It's okay, I know it hurts to lose something you love" he replied in a tender voice.

"Well, you know I never loved Buttercup" she said with a small smile.

"Prim did, that's why it hurts so much" he said while putting a hand on her leg.

She started crying again and he went and held her. After a few moments when her crying ceased, he nervously asked, "Katniss, what did you mean when you said you had nothing now?"

She didn't want to answer him, but it was Peeta, they didn't keep secrets from each other.

"I just, it makes everything final. With Buttercup gone I have no good reminders of Prim in my life". Now only her mother and Gale remain as living reminders of Prim. While she was not on bad terms with her mother, she never saw her, only speaking on the phone. And as for Gale, well, there were no good memories associated between Prim and him. She didn't want to have to say that to Peeta, he knew.

"I know this is hard, maybe you could use this opportunity to re-connect with your mother and Gale?" he asked as if reading her mind. That's why Peeta was so good for her she thought.

"You know things with my mother will always be complicated, and as for Gale, never, I can never look at him the same way again" she said with finality.

"Okay" he whispered, knowing that meant the discussion was over. He knew this wasn't final though. He knew Katniss, and he saw how she was slowly slipping away and becoming more and more depressed. With it being just the two of them, he knew it wasn't healthy. So, he proposed an idea he hoped might help give her purpose again:

"What about starting a family? Even though we are not married, it doesn't matter, or we could get married" he asked six months after Buttercup's death.

"Peeta, you know how I feel about this subject. How many times do I have to say it? I don't want children, I never have. Marriage I would consider, but not kids-never"." She saw the look of disappointment yet again on his face. She tried to help ease the blow by saying "look, we are only 25, we still have our whole lives to live don't we?"

"I guess I was just hoping there was a still a chance you could change your mind." He was not surprised, he knew the answer, always being the optimist he thought maybe there was the off chance he would hear a different answer this time.

She leaned him and kissed him, slowly at first then harder. He responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, while their intimacy never stopped, it had changed over the last year. It wasn't as passionate and at times Katniss seemed robotic when they were together. For once she actually started kissing him with a purpose. He eagerly took advantage-quickly removing her clothes as well as his own while continuing to kiss her passionately. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them gently while she leaned back onto the bed. She quickly reached down and guided him in her not wasting anytime. While he wished they could have taken things more slowly, he was not one to refuse her. They quickly yet gently made love, as they had done hundreds of times before over the years, it was almost like how things were.

But after they finished, he pulling out of her and kissing her one last time before rolling off of her to lay down, he saw that dead look in her eyes again. It was brief, lasting only a second, but it made him realize she was still trying to hide her sadness, even during their most intimate moments. If he didn't get her the help she needed, she would slowly slip away into that shell of her former self she was when Prim first died in the capitol.

He couldn't let that happen. He did the only thing he could think of-reach out to her mother for help.


	2. Chapter 2-Visit from Mom

**Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me**

 **Some information about this story. It may seem like a Katniss/Peeta story, but trust me it won't be. I'm just trying to make this as authentic as I can so it will be a slow moving at first.**

Chapter 2-Visit from Mom

"I'm going out, be back for lunch" Katniss called and she headed out for the morning into the woods. Peeta was used to this routine, pretty much every morning consisted of Katniss hunting while Peeta baked and prepared their meals for the day. Today however was not a normal day. A week ago Peeta had reached out and contacted Katniss's mother and told her about his concerns for her well-being. She said in about a week she could acquire a train ticket and come out to District 12 to visit. She was due to come in by 10 am, Peeta knew Katniss would still be out and would not return home till about noon, which gave him plenty of time to pick up Mrs. Everdeen and bring her back to their house.

He did not tell Katniss of his plans. When he informed Mrs. Everdeen of Katniss's depression and how she continued to become more and more withdrawn, Mrs. Everdeen had stated she recently met a woman-a healer who she thought would be able to help Katniss. The catch however, was that Katniss would have to visit this woman in her home district, which was far away from District 12. Mrs. Everdeen explained to Peeta that Katniss could be gone for a long time, for the treatment Katniss would endure was not typical and unlike anything the Capitol did.

Peeta figured the Capitol had hurt Katniss enough, why not try an unconventional treatment. While District 13 and the Capitol helped him with his recovery, his situation was completely different, he lost his memories-Katniss's memories was the main root of her pain.

He knew he would miss her terribly, but he wanted Katniss to find happiness, she might not be able to, but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try to help her. The help would not be able to come from him, he was damaged himself and trying work through his own recovery, she needed someone who was not tied to her past to help her find her future. He learned during his whole journey with her that when you love someone, you make sacrifices. And he loved Katniss more than anything.

He just hoped he could convince her to go.

Picking up Mrs. Everdeen from the train station went smoothly, she looked the same just slightly older to Peeta. While she wasn't dressed in attire one used to wear in District 12, she was wearing a professional pantsuit.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen" he said with a warm smile as he approached her.

"Hello Peeta" she replied and leaned in for a very brief and quick hug.

Peeta never wondered where Katniss's standoffish behavior came from when he was with her mother.

While Peeta escorted her back to their home, he filled Mrs. Everdeen in with more details in regards to how when he and Katniss first started living together once he returned to District 12, how they were able to work through their issues together. How they played their true/false game, how they created the book of memories, how even though Katniss continued to wake up screaming from her nightmares that they were able to comfort each other.

"So what changed?" she asked while walking into the living room. Peeta took her luggage into her old room and when he returned, sighed and took a seat beside her on the couch. It took him a moment to compose his thoughts before answering, "I can't pinpoint an exact moment when things changed. I thought time would heal her wounds but the opposite happened, time made her wounds worse. I think she's afraid of forgetting about Prim, overtime, I have forgotten what some of my family members sound like, acted like, and I don't think she wants that. She is desperately holding onto those memories, but by doing so, she's also remembers how horribly she lost Prim. It is like day after day she just goes through the motions. She is not nearly as bad as she was when she first returned to 12, but, she's not the same Katniss, not even close".

Mrs. Everdeen had an unreadable look on her face. Peeta wasn't sure if he upset her by his comments, he felt the need to say something to make sure he hadn't upset her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you with those comments about forgetting about Prim".

"It's alright" she said with a very small, but warm smile. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get over what happened, but, the reason I stay away from here is because the memory of Prim is too strong of a presence here. I can't imagine what it is like for Katniss. So here is what I am going to suggest to her. She needs to leave here, she needs to find herself again. And I know just the person who can help her. This person has no ties to the Capitol or the games. The battle is going to be to get her to go with this person. I'm sorry Peeta, as I mentioned on the phone you would not be able to go. When I mentioned to this person Katniss's situation she said that Katniss would need to be away from everyone and everything she is familiar with in order for this to work."

"In order for what to work?" Peeta understood why he could not come, but Mrs. Everdeen made this sound so secretive Peeta immediately thought of Katniss's safety. Who was this woman and why was she placing so many demands.

"Katniss will be going through non-traditional treatment. Unlike anything the Capitol or the other districts have ever done. She will be living with the Natives".

"WHAT? Are you nuts?" Peeta yelled. He couldn't believe Mrs. Everdeen would suggest such a thing.

"I am confident they can help her. The woman I met is from Panem, but, she is part Native and all of her life has remained part of their culture" Mrs. Everdeen replied in a calm voice.

The Natives were known to Panem as a group of people who lived in the wild territory beyond the borders of Panem in the north. It was once said they lived throughout Panem before Panem was established. They moved north once all the districts and the Capitol were formed and lived in seclusion. Due to the wild land and unpredictable weather further north Peacekeepers stopped trying to find them early on during Panem's existence. The Capitol decided to focus their effort on controlling the districts. It was said that if a person from Panem tried to escape and enter the wild territory, they were immediately killed by the Natives. They quickly were regarded as savages by both the districts and the Capitol.

Peeta wasn't convinced. "It is said they kill anyone is not one of them. How do you know they won't kill Katniss?"

"I think you know better than to believe everything you hear Peeta. As you know, I too heard the same stories growing up a town resident. I know this woman quite well from working with her at the hospital. Katniss will be fine, I am more concerned about her being in such harsh conditions in the wild. The reason she has demands is to guarantee her people's safety".

"They plan to use their magic on her don't they?" Peeta asked accusingly. The Natives were known for having "ghost magic" and rumors were one of the reasons the Capitol left them alone is because once they entered their land the Natives used their magic on the Peacekeepers to make them see things that weren't there. Of course the Capitol never acknowledged this to be true.

"It is not magic Peeta, not in the way you think it is. How do you think the people of District 12 and District 11 learned to use herbs and plants from the land to heal people? These people are very knowledgeable when it comes to the land and they have techniques to heal people that Panem doesn't. Would you rather I suggest Katniss go back to the Capitol to get help? Did you know they have and have always had a drug in their possession that can wipe away a person's memories forever? Would you rather I suggest that? That she take a pill and forget Prim forever". She was tired of arguing with him about a culture he knew nothing about. She understood he was scared and concerned for Katniss's safety, but he was the one who came to her for help. Not the other way around.

Peeta soaked in what she said, a pill that could erase memories of a person? He immediately voiced his next thought, "If the Capitol always had a pill that could erase a person's memory, why didn't they give that to me while I was held captive?"

Mrs. Everdeen thought of that once she first heard of it when she started working in District 4. She gave Peeta the answer she came up with for herself. "I think they used crackerjack venom on you because it would be a more useful method. If you had forgotten about Katniss, what good would it have done? The damage is irreversible. While you forgetting who Katniss was would have been devastating to her, the Capitol needed you to be a threat to her physically. You could have never been conditioned to attack her if you had no memory of her. Plus, I have been told the pill is outrageously expensive, only the very elite of the Capitol could afford it and that it actually was not used that much because most of the individuals lived such privileged lives they had no use for it. The ones who did use it used it for superficial reasons, like getting over a bad breakup. I don't think the Capitol thought it was a good move economically, crackerjack venom was easier and cheaper. Remember this was during the uprising."

"And of course this was never offered to a former victor" Peeta said with disgust.

"No-the Capitol wanted all the victors to remember their agony. It was part of being a victor. The pill is no longer being manufactured, but President Paylor's government officials still have it in their possession."

"How does it work?" curiosity getting the best of him.

"You take out a picture of the person you want to forget, write down memories about that person while looking at the picture. You then read the memories and look at the picture while swallowing the pill and repeat looking at the picture and reading the memories for five minutes. Then the pill makes you drowsy and you are supposed to sleep and when you wake up the next day, you have no memory of them".

"Wow" was all Peeta was able to reply. He did not want that for Katniss. Her sister was the most precious thing to her, it would be an insult to Prim and everything she died for if Katniss was simply to take a pill to forget her to cope with her own pain.

Plus he knew Katniss would rather live in misery than do such a thing.

"Okay" he finally conceded. "You are right, maybe this is what she needs, to be away from Panem to help heal. "

"Thanks for understanding, but I'm also going to need your help to get her to go" she said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that won't be easy" Peeta said with a small laugh.

Katniss arrived back slightly after noon, just as Peeta had expected her to.

"What's for lunch? Katniss called as she went into the kitchen and gasped as she saw her mother sitting with Peeta at the table waiting for her arrival.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Katniss asked stiffly. She knew immediately this was an intervention and not just a simple visit.

"Hello Katniss" Mrs. Everdeen replied just as stiffly, "why don't you have a seat and Peeta and I can explain why I'm here."

Mrs. Everdeen explained to Katniss about Peeta's phone call to her a week ago and about their conversation that morning. Peeta held Katniss's hand and tried looking at her supportively while Katniss gave her mother a blank stare while she spoke. Finally, when Mrs. Everdeen informed Katniss about going with the woman she met to live with the Natives, Katniss finally broke away from Peeta's grip and got up and paced around the room.

"Where does this woman live? What is her name?" she asked while pacing back and forth.

"Her name is Rainbow Bridgewater. But she prefers to be called Rain. She lives—" but Katniss interrupted her mother before she could finish, "Rainbow Bridgewater? The first name sounds like a Capitol name with the last name being from District 12!" Katniss shouted.

"She's from District 9 dear, and as I said, she prefers to be called Rain. What difference does her name make?" Mrs. Everdeen's patience was wearing thin again.

"How did you meet her in 4 then?" Katniss hissed.

"The hospital had just tested a new treatment for burn victims, and District 9 sent some of their residents to learn the treatment to see if it would work in their community hospitals. She and I became fast friends".

Katniss knew her mother did not make friends easily. It was one of the few things they had in common. So she knew this woman must be the real deal if her mother was so sure she could help her.

"You said Peeta could not come with me, well, I don't go unless he goes" she said with finality in her voice she was so often used to saying.

"Katniss—I think this is something you need to do on your own. I'll be alright, things in 12 are going well. Besides, the people here need me to help with food production. I know we are partners, but you and I both know I am part of the reason things have been so hard for you" Peeta said with as much strength in his voice as he could muster.

"What do you mean? You are the reason I survived! You know that" Katniss said with a harshness Peeta had not heard since the day Buttercup died.

"I do, but I also know that you are having a hard time getting over your past, and I'm a big part of that past. I think we need some time to be apart from each other. But this time you know I'll be safe, you won't have to worry about me." He hoped going from it at this angle will work.

"Are you saying you want to take a break? From us?" Katniss could not believe what she was hearing.

"No! Of course not. What I am saying is that I want you to get better, to be the old you, I need the old Katniss back". The conversation was not going the way Peeta intended it to at all.

"I suppose I could try" she said relieved to hear Peeta didn't want to break things off.

"All you can do is try. I'll miss you" Peeta said while grabbing her into a fierce hug.

"I'm only doing this because you asked you know" Katniss said with scowl.

"I hope you'll end up doing it for yourself" Peeta replied as he released her from the hug.

"Well, I'm not afraid to live with the Natives, maybe I can learn some new hunting techniques from them. " She tried to see the positives in this, the few that there were.

"I'm glad to hear that, most people are afraid of what they are not familiar with" Mrs. Everdeen said with encouragement.

"You know I'm not most people mom, so when do I go to meet this Rain person?" she hoped she still had some time to spend with Peeta before she left.

"I have train tickets for all three of us to go to District 9 that leaves at 4 pm. You better get packing". Mrs. Everdeen said while a curt smile.

At least I'll have the train ride to spend with Peeta, she thought as she walked to their bedroom to get ready. She figured the sooner she went and got this over with, the sooner she could return to 12 and back to her old life. And if she could find a way to deal with her demons, even better.

If only her journey would be that simple which she was about to find out it would be anything but.


	3. Chapter 3-District 9

**Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me**

 **I also changed the rating to T for the time being, it might be changed back to M at a later time.**

Chapter 3-District 9

The train ride seemed an eternity Katniss. She mostly sat in silence with Peeta holding her hand. Her mother didn't say much as she sat across from them. Mrs. Everdeen knew Katniss wasn't happy with her and was only doing this to appease Peeta. It wasn't that Katniss didn't think she needed help, she knew she did, but her stubborn nature and unwillingness to be looked upon as weak got in the way. If left to her devices she knew she would have just stayed in District 12 and tried to deal with her issues on her own. She knew deep down, she couldn't deal with them. However, it didn't mean she had to go clear across Panem to District 9 and leave Peeta. They needed each other, she wasn't sure if he would be okay without her. She couldn't help but feel this intervention by Peeta and her mother has resulted in her being held hostage. It was hard for her to be mad at Peeta though, and instead channeled that anger at her mother for this suggestion in the first place. She knew it was unfair to be mad at one and not the other. But she didn't care.

When they finally made it to the train station, Katinss was taken aback when her mother said her and Peeta would be staying behind and that she would be taken to Rain on her own.

"The arrangements were made by Rain. Considering she is doing this as a favor to me I didn't think it was appropriate to question what she was doing" her mother stated as Katniss started to protest.

"It'll be okay Katniss" Peeta said encouragingly. "Here-I brought some things that might help you not be as homesick". He handed to her a small bag. She put it in her larger bag and hugged Peeta for what seemed like several minutes not wanting to let go. When she finally did he said to her, "good luck and remember to do this for yourself, not for me".

She didn't want to respond to that. She leaned forward and kissed him, he returned the kiss sweetly but Katniss could feel tears form in his eyes. She took his face in hers and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can".

"Don't rush anything, remember what I told you. You love me-true or false?" he said holding back tears.

"True" she said without hesitation.

"Then please remember what I said."

"Okay" she whispered. She too felt she was about to burst into tears so she turned instead to her mother and briefly hugged her. "Thanks for coming to see me in 12". She didn't want to thank her for bringing her here.

"Anything for you Katniss, just because we don't speak that often doesn't mean I never stopped loving you. I missed you, I hope someday we can get back what we lost". Katniss thought over what she said, she seriously doubted she could ever totally forgive her mother for all that has happened between them, but maybe they could be closer. That thought comforted her.

"You better go now, your ride is over there" her mother pointed to a small car off to the left with a driver leaning on it.

Katniss gave Peeta another quick kiss and hug and she laid a hand on her mother's shoulder and squeezed it. Her way of saying goodbye. She walked over the driver and while he was putting her luggage in the trunk she looked over to them one last time.

When the car drove off, Peeta turned to Mrs. Everdeen and said, "I can't help but have this feeling the next time I see her things between us will not be the same."

"You know Katniss, she is fiercely loyal to the ones she loves and she loves you Peeta".

"That's what concerns me Mrs. Everdeen. There was another person in Katniss's life she was loyal to and loved, even though she would never admit it". He couldn't bring himself to say his name. Six months ago he never would have thought this person would be a factor, but if Katniss learns to forgive and let go of the past, would she forgive him? What would happen then? He didn't want to think about it.

Mrs. Everdeen didn't know what to say. But she knew Peeta was right, she felt though she had to say something to make him feel more at ease.

"Gale is still in District 2. He sends me letters from time to time. He is doing well and has a girlfriend. In fact, he is engaged. He plans to stay in District 2 and his family is there with him. I can't imagine anything would happen beyond the two of them reconciling as friends".

Peeta turned and gave her a small smile, he appreciated her kindness to try to make him feel better but it didn't. He knew he wouldn't feel better until Katniss came back to him.

"Come on, let's go sit and wait for our train back" he said changing the subject. They would both be taking different trains home. Mrs. Everdeen back to District 4 and Peeta back to District 12.

Katniss however was driving further into District 9, her heart beating fast with the unknown of what was to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4-Rain

**Disclaimer: hunger games does not belong to me**

Chapter 4-Rain

The car pulled Katniss up to a fairly large house on a hill that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. The house looked almost brand new, she assumed a new build after the rebellion. District 9 was not what she expected. This district was pretty rural with most houses spread out. There was a lot of mountains and hills, and it was very, very cold. She was used to the cold being outdoors a lot in District 12, but being much further north she wasn't used to this kind of cold. While in the Capitol she was always kept warm indoors. And here she was much further north than in the Capitol.

The driver told she was expected to go inside and that the door was unlocked. She hesitated at first but gripped her luggage and knocked on the front door before entering. "Hello?" she called out. There was a room off to the side of the door and a staircase leading upstairs. She heard a voice coming from the foyer hallway say "come in". She followed the voice and when she walked into a large kitchen she saw a woman sitting at a small cooking island right in the middle of it.

Rain was not was she was expecting. Katniss expected a woman close to her mother's age. This woman looked to be about 10 years older than Katniss-possibly 35 but had a youthful appearance. She had a slightly darker complexion than Katniss-thinking she could have fit in the Seam easily. Though her eyes were not grey. Her hair is black with dark brown, almost black eyes.

"Please have a seat, you can set your luggage over there" the woman said to Katniss in a deep voice and pointed to a living room off to the right of the kitchen. Katniss put her luggage down by the couch and took a seat beside the woman on the island.

Before Katniss could introduce herself the woman looked at her questioningly and said, "who are you?"

"Katniss Everdeen. My mom said I was to stay with you for a while-" but before she could finish the woman said again, "who are you?"

Katniss was taken aback, obviously this was not the answer she wanted so instead she said, "Uh, I was the Mockingjay of the rebellion."

She looked at her again with narrow eyes and said with an even more annoyed, but stern tone, "who _are_ you?"

Katniss this time understood what she was asking. She looked down at the table and said, "I'm no one, not anymore."

"That's why your mother asked if you could come here" the woman said with a smirk on her face.

"Where's here? What is this place? And why did I have to come here in order for me to meet you? Katniss was getting aggravated by the woman. She didn't even introduce herself.

"You are in District 9 and this is my house." She replied in a nonchalant manner.

"I know that! How come I had to come here alone by myself? I don't even know you!" While Katniss didn't feel afraid in this house she didn't exactly feel welcome either. Over the years she has honed into her senses enough to know when a situation is safe and when it is not. And right now her, her senses told her this place was safe. But it didn't make her feel any better.

"Your mother asked that I help you on a spiritual journey. To find yourself. To let go of the past. To be able to move on in peace. In order to do that you have to go it alone. No one you are familiar with can join you."

Katniss couldn't believe what she was hearing. A spiritual journey? That sounded ridiculous. "I don't need to find myself, I have a life and a boyfriend who needs me back in District 12".

"Yes, a boyfriend whom you have become very dependent on. During the Quarter Quell it was said the two of you often relied on each other's company in order to sleep at night". She again had that smirk on her face Katniss wanted to slap off of her.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Katniss knew she was getting defensive.

"Everything. It is not always healthy to be so dependent on someone."

Katniss was getting angrier by the second. Who was this woman to tell her that her relationship with Peeta wasn't healthy? She knew nothing about them. "Look—I don't know who you are, but this is NOT what I was expecting."

"I don't mean to upset you. I guess we haven't gotten off to a good start. My name is Rainbow Brigewater" she held out her hand for Katniss to shake, which she did reluctantly.

"Katniss Everdeen" she mumbled in reply.

"But you can call me Rain. I'm sure your mother already told you this, but we met at the hospital she works at in District 4. She's a lovely woman and very warm."

Katniss snorted in response. She figured this woman doesn't hold back, why should she. "Warm. That's not exactly a word I use to describe her."

"I have heard about your history with each other. Don't think she doesn't regret the things she has done. But enough about your mother, we will deal with your issues with her in due time. First, we need to work on your issues with your nightmares."

"What about them? I have them, I feel safe with Peeta by my side at night. What more is there to work on?" She didn't see how this issue could be changed.

"I can help you with that" she said leaning forward. "It is all part of the journey you will be taking."

Katniss doubted her, but replied with "okay, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, we will be heading out of District 9 into the wild territory. Your mother told you about where I originally come from correct?"

"Yes, she said even though you were born in District 9 your father is one of the Natives. That growing up you often jumped the fence of District 9 to see him." Her mother told her the brief backstory on the long train ride.

"Correct. My mother is from District 9. That's what keeps me here."

"How did she meet him then? They say the Natives never come into Panem's territory." Katniss couldn't help but be curious. It wasn't often she met someone who willingly jumped a forbidden fence on a regular basis. She only knew one other. A person she didn't care to think about at the moment.

"That's a story for another day. Get some rest, I have some food if you are hungry. We leave first thing in the morning." Rain got up and showed Katniss where the food was and also showed her to her room.

It was a nice room. It was painted yellow and had a small white desk in the corner. Katniss was under the impression this room was not used often. The yellow reminded her of the color of a baby duck. She then thought of her little duck and cried herself to sleep that night, waking up screaming after having a nightmare of watching Prim burn up in front of her eyes. 

It took several minutes before her breathing returned to normal and was able to calm herself down. She hoped whatever Rain had planned for her worked. Because she wasn't sure how much longer she could go on living like this. It wasn't in her nature to blindly trust someone she didn't know. But she felt safe with this woman, as strange as that was to her.

The next morning they left early just as Rain said they would. Rain's house was not far from the fence that divided District 9 from the wild wilderness that lay beyond. Katniss took a backpack that contained a sleeping bag, supplies clothes, and the small bag Peeta gave her that she still hadn't opened up yet. Rain had a backpack as well and had two small handguns for both her and Katniss.

"Just in case. There are animals here you won't see in Panem" Rain said as they reached the fence. Katniss nodded and took the gun.

It took them three days to get to the village. During those three days Katniss got to know Rain better, often talking by the fire at night. Katniss learned how Rain was into healing just like her mother. While she worked at District 9's local hospital, she had so much business taking care of the local people in her district she didn't have set hours there. That was how she was able to take the time off to go with Katniss to see the Natives. She also explained how Katniss would need her as an interpreter, for the Native people spoke an ancient language and most spoke very little, if any English. Katniss told Rain a little more about herself, but not a whole lot. She mostly just listened while Rain talked. Rain never seemed to mind. Katniss was under the impression her mother filled her in on how Katniss was.

Katniss did see animals she had never seen in District 12. While deer was common in the woods of District 12 she saw a very large animal with extremely large horns coming out the sides of its head. It looked similar to a deer but was much larger. She wished she had her bow and kicked herself for not thinking to bring it. Rain told her the Natives would have a bow/arrow set for her when they arrived.

When they finally arrived at the village. Katniss saw what she thought she would. In a large open grassy field she saw about 40 small tents. They looked to be made from animal skin. The tents were triangular shaped and had an opening at the bottom. She had heard growing up that the Natives lived in these tents. She couldn't remember the term though for what they were officially called.

"Tepee" Rain had said when Katniss asked her. "They do a good job of keeping one cool in the summer and warm in the winter". Katniss was hoping they had a tepee for her and Rain, because it was definitely tough sleeping out here in this cold. It seemed even colder out in the wilderness than when she was officially in District 9.

"Come on, my family is expecting you" Rain said with a large smile and showed Katniss the way to their tepee. Katniss saw a lot of people who looked similar to Rain only with slightly darker skin and darker hair if that was possible. They looked at Katniss with curious faces and some pointed and spoke in a language she never heard. She figured not all of them were told about her arrival. Some looked at her with kind eyes, some looked at her with disdain. She hoped more than ever the stores she heard growing up about these people were not true, because if they were, she would definitely be sleeping with Rain's handgun close to her side that night.

Katniss learned pretty quickly none of the stuff she had heard growing up in 12 was correct which did not come as a surprise. Her father told her not to believe everything she heard, especially from the town people. These people were not savages, in fact, they were anything but. They lived off the land, without electricity or plumbing. They hunted for food (which Katniss certainly didn't object to) and used all portions of the animal for the village. While some of them didn't appear very friendly, most were and treated her with respect. She wasn't able to talk to any of them, which at first she was okay with being the recluse person she was. But after a while she got tired of Rain interpreting for her all the time and told Rain she wanted her to teach her some basic words.

"Sure, I can do that" Rain said with a bright smile. "I'm shocked it only took a week for you to get tired of me translating for you!"

Katniss was surprised. Had she been there a week already? Rain didn't even begin anything with her. She guessed getting used to being in such a foreign place distracted her from the task at hand. Plus, she was kept busy helping out in the village with daily tasks. "When are we going to start on my _journey_?" Katniss said sarcastically. "Since I've been here a week and all".

"Funny you should say that. I was thinking we'd start tomorrow. I wanted you to get used to the people here. You will be with them a lot when this begins."

"Let's get to it then" Katniss said with a matter of fact tone. While she enjoyed being away from Panem and out in the wilderness, she had a job to do and a life she wanted to get back to. She couldn't waste any more precious time away from Peeta. There was no way to contact him all the way out here and she had no idea how he was doing.

Overhead a small object was hidden in the trees off to the side of the field. The object was taking photographs and sending them back to the Capitol remotely.

"Well, what do we have here?" the person in the control room of the Capitol said to the person sitting next to them. "Looks like the Mockingjay has come out of hiding and is with the Savages. I wonder what she is up to".


	5. Chapter 5-Gale

**Disclaimer: Huger Games does not belong to me.**

 **This chapter will finally introduce us to Gale.**

Chapter 5-Gale

Gale Hawthorne started his day like he usually did. He got up, took his dog for a quick run, showered, ate breakfast and was out of the door on his way to work. Each day before he left he went into the bedroom of his apartment and kissed his girlfriend, now fiancé goodbye. She officially moved into his apartment 4 months ago, so far, so good. He had never had a live in girlfriend before so he wasn't sure how he would adjust, but he figured since he had proposed to her why not try out the living arrangements first.

Destiny was her name. Dez was his nickname for her. Destiny Renee Mills was her full name. She was from District 2 and was 23 years old. Gale immediately thought her name sounded like a career name when they met. She confirmed that it was, and that her parents originally thought she would be a career tribute, but that by the time she was 7 they figured out she was not career material and enrolled her younger sister in the academy instead. At first Gale didn't think the relationship would work. He still harbored resentment towards the people of District 2, for forcing them into rebellion due to the Nut being blown up, for still blindly following the Capitol even after all that. But he was offered a good job in District 2 to help rebuild the district and made a commitment to stay there and start a life there. He figured most of the women he would meet there would come from similar situations. And he most definitely was not planning on being single while living here.

He decided the nickname Dez was a way to not associate her with the past he was trying to let go of. She liked the nickname and actually starting asking her friends to call her that. Her friends of course being smitten with Gale and thinking the nickname was insanely cute.

After the rebellion, her parents moved into government housing, their house being destroyed during the rebellion. She had just finished formal schooling and decided to become a hair dresser. That it would be a good way to earn a decent living and was something she enjoyed. Her hair was naturally light brown but currently she was dying it blonde. She had deep green eyes that Gale found instantly attractive. He never cared much for her hair color but didn't tell her that.

Gale met her 2 years ago at a local bar. He had been there with friends on a Friday night getting drinks after work. She was there with her friends. She couldn't help but blush as she noticed him looking over at her constantly. She finally decided to take matters into her own hands and went over to talk to him. They had an instant and powerful connection, and a highly charged sexual relationship as well. Sleeping together on the first date. She was unlike any girl he had dated before. She was outgoing, friendly, and spoke her mind. However, he did feel she was at times a little dependent on him. But she was young, he hoped once she got older she would be more independent. By the time their second year anniversary rolled around she had matured, enough that Gale was finally able to commit to her long term. They had been engaged for 4 months, asking her to move in right after he proposed. They still did not have a wedding date set. He was unable to commit to a date and blamed work.

That was an excuse. He couldn't admit to himself the real reason he keep postponing an official date. Work had nothing to do with it.

He got to District 2's official government building 15 minutes after leaving his apartment. Taking a short train ride into the district's downtown area. This area was newly built, all part of the rebuilding process. His job was mainly a paperwork job, being a government official required a lot of meetings with the districts residents. He also reported to President Paylor and often had to make short visits to the Capitol. And he was also still part of Panem's military. When he got into his office his secretary told him President Paylor needed him in the Capitol today and that a hovercraft would be picking him up at 9 am.

When he arrived in the Capitol though, he was greeted in the President's office with an unexpected visitor-Haymitch. He hadn't seen him since the rebellion.

"Haymitch" Gale said holding out his hand. Haymitch shook it stiffly. "Hawthorne" he replied with the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Why don't you explain to Commander Hawthorne why are you here Haymitch" President Paylor said in a warn tone.

"Right. So I'm here because as you know, even though I live in District 12 I still have ties to the Capitol. And my contacts in the Capitol have told me that certain groups of people in the Capitol and in Capitol friendly districts that they are not completely on board with Panem's rebuilding. That small militia groups are forming and are becoming more dangerous." Haymitch wasn't saying anything Gale didn't already know.

"Yes, the President and I are aware of that Haymitch." Gale said as politely as he could. He felt his time was being wasted and he wanted to get back to District 2 and get back to more important things. "We have been keeping a close watch on these groups."

"Well, since some of these people have ties to the Capitol's new government, some have unfortunately acquired information they should not have. They know the Mockingjay is no longer in District 12 and are still hell bent on revenge." Haymitch glared at Gale as he said the last sentence.

"What do you mean? When did Katniss leave District 12 and why?" Gale felt his blood pressure start to rise at the thought of Katniss being in an unsafe situation. Even though he knew she wanted nothing to do with him ever again, he remained active in Katniss's whereabouts with the other districts and the Capitol. After she assassinated President Coin, some did not feel her exile to District 12 was justified and Gale and other government officials arranged for increased security surveillance in District 12 to make sure no one came into the district planning to do her harm. He of course, wouldn't have as much control if she left the district. He had assumed she would never do that.

"She left about a week ago. She originally went to District 9 but is now in the wild territory with a resident of District 9." Haymitch waited to gage Gale's reaction before saying anymore.

"Is Peeta with her?" Gale couldn't imagine she would go anywhere without him.

"No. She's on a journey to _find herself_ " Haymitch said sarcastically taking a sip from a flask he took out of his jacket pocket.

"What?" Gale couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Katniss would never leave Peeta willingly.

"Not that you care, but Katniss has not been doing all that well. She's still dealing with a lot of baggage from her past. No thanks to you" Haymitch hissed at him.

Gale punched Haymitch in the face. Haymitch stumbled back and chuckled. "I see you still have your fiery temper. You and Katniss sure are two of a kind".

"Enough" President Paylor said in a stern manner. "I will not have fighting in my office ever again do you hear me Commander Hawthorne?"

"Yes ma'am" Gale replied stiffly.

"Very good, please continue Haymitch" the President said helping Haymitch to a chair.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Katniss hasn't been doing well. Peeta reached out to her mother and her mother suggested she go on a-retreat of sorts to figure things out. They did all this without talking to me about it. I would not have suggested she leave District 12. Peeta and her mother don't know of course about the dangers of leaving."

"You said she is in the wild territory. Why?" Gale had a feeling he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Haymitch.

"The woman she is with is uh-one of them I guess. Part Native, she took Katniss to the region a tribe occupies north of District 9." Haymitch didn't know much about the Native people but couldn't see how being with them was going to help Katniss.

Gale knew about the Natives. He of course heard the same stories the rest of District 12 did about them but when he started working for President Paylor he had learned about the different tribes that resided in the wilderness. He had seen some video footage of various tribes that were taken by remote camera pods hidden in the forests. The President had explained that the tribes had been under surveillance since Snow ruled Panem and that now the cameras were still in use to ensure the militia groups left the regions alone, and to watch for the off chance the Natives would want to return to Panem though the President did not look at them as a threat. Gale had seen for himself they pretty much kept to themselves. He admired their hunting ability and how they still lived off the land. He sometimes wished he could have grown up with them instead of in District 12. He also found out from President Paylor that one of the reasons the Capitol never tried to wipe them out which they easily could have was due to superstitious fear that revenge would be taken upon them. He saw old video footage of former peacekeepers saying when they approached their villages they saw objects that were not there, and started hurting themselves for no reason. He guessed Snow and his predecessors before him didn't want to take the chance of pissing them off. So instead they just spied on them.

"Our cameras picked up this image of Katniss and the woman she is with" President Paylor brought up an image on a TV screen that popped up. Gale's breath caught in his throat as sure enough, he saw Katniss on the screen walking with a woman who looked slightly older than her. She looked the same, she was dressed in a thick animal fur over what looked like her usual hunting clothes. She had a bow and arrows strapped on her back. But it didn't look like the old hunting bows she used back in 12, they were the bows used by the tribe. She appeared to be smiling at what the woman was saying to her. He envied the unknown woman.

"We are sending a small unit to District 9 to keep close to the area, our sources inside one of the militia groups we have been watching informed us a person who works in the Capitol who is a sympathizer of the group informed them where Katniss is. We have reason to believe they are planning an attack. A move to spark a new rebellion, kill the face of the old one. Haymitch and I both agree you should lead this unit." President Paylor looked at Gale waiting for his response.

Gale turned to Haymitch and said, "why me? After all, you just I was the reason she's hurting in the first place."

Haymitch rolled his eyes in classic fashion and responded with "Because I trust no one else to look out for her the way you can. You may have broken her heart Hawthorne, but I know you still love her and would do anything to protect her. Besides, maybe if she learns peace and love from these tribespeople maybe someday she'll forgive you, especially if she finds out you saved her life." Haymitch gave Gale a smug smile showing he didn't believe that last part.

Gale knew Haymitch was right even though he wouldn't admit it. He did still love Katniss though he had pushed the feelings far away. He had a girlfriend that he loved and was planning to spend the rest of his life with. But seeing Katniss again even in this camera image brought some of those feelings back to the surface. He knew he would have been asking to volunteer if the President hadn't approached him for it. He needed to protect her, it was second nature to protect and look after the Everdeen's. He kept in contact with her mother, writing letters to her once every 3 months just to see how she was doing and to see if she needed anything. Luckily for Gale, Mrs. Everdeen didn't blame him for Prim's death. He knew this time, he could help her hopefully from a distance, her never knowing he was there. But a selfish part of him hoped she would find out and would forgive him. Maybe they could become friends again, even more than friends. He quickly pushed the thought away. It was selfish and unrealistic. Not to mention it would break Dez's heart and he wouldn't do that to her. He wondered how he would tell her about going away for a while. And what exactly he would tell her.

Gale turned to President Paylor and said, "When do I leave?"

"The rest of the team should be assembled in a couple of days. Let me know if there is anyone you want on the team and I'll make arrangements."

Gale thought it over and decided it would probably be best if he didn't have any of his friends on the team. Since he was leading the group he thought it might work out better to work with people he didn't know. "Just send some of your best soldiers. Ones that won't mind laying low for a couple of months in the cold wilderness if it comes to that".

The President nodded in understanding. She dismissed Gale and Haymitch and stated to Gale she would be sending a hovercraft to take him to the Capitol when the team was ready. While Gale and Haymitch were being escorted to their hovercrafts Haymitch turned to Gale and said, "Just keep her safe and keep your distance. I mean it Hawthorne. Peeta told me that Katniss can't be around people she knows during this, whatever it is she is doing with them. It sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me, but the boy seems to think it is what she needs to get better. I can't have you running to her and messing things up. Peeta needs her and she needs him. I was there after all to see how she was when she returned to District 12 after her sister died. It is not a sight I care to see again."

Gale looked off the side, he wanted to punch Haymitch again but knew that the President would have his head if he did. After a few seconds of trying to calm himself he said, "I can't promise I won't see Katniss, if there is an emergency and we have to evacuate the area we will see each other. But if all goes to plan, it won't come to that, she won't even know I am there. The plan is to take out the militia group if they do try to attack. As for me not coming to District 12, she doesn't want me there. You know she never wanted to see me again. I'm trying to respect her wish."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. You and I both know you stay away because it is easier for _you_. You lost her to the boy. It is okay to admit that you ran off to District 2 to try to forget her. But now that you'll be near her again I just ask that you don't try to woo her back. Not that it would work anyway." Haymitch knew he was being harder on him than he should have been but he didn't want to see his friends get hurt.

"Are you finished" Gale said seething. He wanted him to get on his hovercraft and go. If he never saw Haymitch again, it would be too soon.

"No. Good luck out there. Like I said, you are the only person I trust out there to look out for her." Haymitch then gave Gale a slight nod and walked over to his hovercraft.

Gale shook his head in disbelief and walked to his hovercraft. On the ride back to District 2 he thought about what Haymitch said. He was right again about staying away from District 12 because it was easier for him. He never wanted to go back to 12 and never planned to, but some days when he was missing Katniss he longed to go to District 12 to see her. But he could never bring himself to do it. Plus he didn't think he could stand to see her together with Peeta as a real couple. It was bad enough when he had to watch her kiss him in front of everyone while running to Tigris's apartment. There was no way he could stand trying to reconcile with Katniss while she played house with Peeta. ' _Damn him for always being right'_ he thought to himself while walking back into his office.

He tried to push Katniss from his mind as he returned to his work. Of course all he could think of was the image he saw on the screen. That smile looking as beautiful as it did the last time he saw it. He knew it wasn't going to be easy telling Dez the truth of why he was chosen to go on this mission. But he owed it to his fiancé to tell her the truth.

He just didn't know how he was going to do it.


	6. Chapter 6-Dreamcatcher

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters don't belong to me**

 **Words not spoken in English will be in italics**

Chapter 6-Dreamcatcher

Katniss had been living with the Natives for six weeks. She was surprised how quickly she had acclimated herself into their way of life. Rain had been teaching her simple words here and there in their native language, Sioux. Even though Katniss could not have a conversation, she at least able to go out and start hunting with the male hunters of the tribe without Rain there. Rain was not a hunter, none of the females of the tribe were. It took some convincing from Rain to get some of the men to allow Katniss to go. But when they saw what Katniss could do with the bow they allowed her to go. As expected, Katniss found some of them were more welcoming to her than others during the hunting trips.

It was a surreal experience for her. She saw large mountains with peaks higher than she had ever seen in Panem. Lakes with teal water so clear it looked as if no man had touched it. She finally got to hunt the very large animal with the horns coming out of the sides of its head that she had seen when she arrived. The woods of District 12 had nothing on this place.

The trips were even better since she had been sleeping better. Ever since she returned from the Hunger Games, her sleep was never peaceful due to her nightmares, often waking her and making it hard to fall back asleep. It was even more difficult for her to fall back asleep after first arriving at Rain's house because Peeta was not there to help comfort her. Now though, she had been sleeping better than she ever had.

During her second week with the tribe, Rain said she was ready to begin her "non-traditional treatment" as she called it. It first began when the Natives gave Katniss a liquid to drink, it made her sleepy very quickly. Before she knew it, she was waking up in her tepee terrified. Not from a dream, but terrified because of what she was waking up to. She heard chanting and could smell smoke being blown around in her tepee. She heard the sound of drums as well. The Natives were all around her pinning her down to the ground, some of them in face paint, their entire faces painted white, black or red. She was screaming but it was of no use. She could understand one woman say the words " _calm"_ and " _fine"_ to her. She assumed she was saying to stay calm and that it would be fine. It didn't seem fine though. After a few minutes her eyes started to get heavy and closed falling back into sleep. It happened again two more times after that. The same thing, the chanting, the drums, the smoke, the Natives in face paint. Them not allowing her to sit up and continuing to pin her to the ground. Finally, after what seemed like days of being in there, she woke up to silence. She could tell it was morning by the sunlight that was coming through the tepee, she was alone. She looked up and saw a circular object hanging from above her head. She sat up and looked at the object in more detail. It was brown, circular, and had what appeared to be a web in the middle of it. A feather was placed at the bottom of the circle and there was also beads inside the web part as well.

Katniss went outside and saw Rain nearby, "how long was I out" she asked her without even saying hello.

"Only a day, I'm sure it seemed longer than that." Rain waited for Katniss to ask the next question she knew was coming.

"What did they give me to drink? And what is that thing hanging above from where I sleep?" Katniss said the words in an accusing tone.

"The drink had some herbs in it to make you sleep. They needed to see you sleep. It lasts about 24 hours, but sometimes a person will wake up briefly but then fall back asleep. That happened to you about three times." Rain didn't look at Katniss when she answered, she continued to work on the food she was helping to prepare for breakfast. "As for the object, I wouldn't touch that if I were you, just let it be."

"What was with all the chanting? There were a ton of people in there!"

"Only seven, including me, I was in the back, I doubt you saw me. It was a ritual of sorts. I needed our most experienced healer to see you sleep. The other people in there are just part of it."

"Part of what?" Katniss said in a raised voice.

"They needed to see what your fears were, what your nightmares were."

"And what did they see?" Katniss hissed in a sarcastic tone.

"She said you have a lot of bad spirits in you. We plan to flush them out."

"Spirits? I never thought the rumors I heard growing up were true, this place does practice magic doesn't it?" Katniss started to grow weary, maybe Peeta was right, maybe this wasn't a good place to be. He told her on the train ride to District 9 how he had originally objected to the thought of her being there.

Rain finally stopped looking preoccupied with the food she was preparing and got up and approached Katniss. "Magic is an arbitrary word isn't it? The people of Panem have for years have feared what it is we do here. They still fear it. All living things become spirits in the afterlife. Some spirits are good, some are bad. Bad spirits can manifest itself in different ways, be it influencing evil in others, or haunting a person's dreams. Good spirits can influence the good in others. You have a lot of bad spirits in you."

Katniss thought about what Rain said. It sounded ridiculous but it also made a lot of sense. She did start having nightmares right after the games. Could it be the nightmares are the spirits of the people she killed? Were they haunting her dreams out of revenge for winning the Hunger Games?

"Are you saying my nightmares are from the people I killed in the games?"

"Spirit does not always mean a person. I said all living things, which could be animals, plants, etc. Look at it more like a spirit as an, energy of sorts. What we saw when you were sleeping was someone not in control. The energy is controlling you. But yes, it is possible the energy could be driven by those you have killed, it could be driven by your own guilt."

"If dead people can channel energy to cause a person misery, how is it Snow was able to sleep at night?" Katniss started to feel tears form in her eyes. She immediately started to wipe them off of her face.

"I said spirits can influence, it doesn't mean it influences everybody. Sometimes the most evil beings cannot be influenced by good or bad spirits. Some inherently good people cannot be influenced also. It goes both ways." Rain said laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"So how do we get this—this energy to go away?"

"Keep the object you saw when you woke up where it is" Rain answered.

It took Katniss a long time to fall asleep that night. She stared at the object above her intently. Was it supposed to help her sleep? She'd grown to look at Rain as a friend these last two weeks, but it drove her crazy when she gave Katniss her cryptic answers.

She had a nightmare that night. This time of Rue. She relived again the moment Marvel's spear pierced her chest and Rue falling to the ground. Begging Katniss to sing to her and telling her she had to win the Hunger Games. The next night she had a nightmare about the people killed in the District 8 explosion at the hospital. She was beginning to wonder if this spirit talk was just that, talk, but then on the third night, she slept soundly. It continued night after night. She woke up not remembering any of her dreams, wondering if she had dreamed at all. After two weeks straight of no nightmares she decided to ask Rain about the object. "I'm no longer having nightmares, I'm sure you've noticed me not waking up yelling in our tepee. It has to do with that object doesn't it? "

"I was hoping it would work. Glad to see it has been."

"What is it?"

"A dreamcatcher. Morning Sun made it for you. Dreamcatchers are supposed to filter out all bad dreams and only allow good thoughts to enter the mind." Morning Sun was the woman in the tepee who had said to Katniss it would be alright and to remain calm. She was an older woman, in her 60's and apparently was born in the very early morning, hence her name. She was a very kind woman and Katniss took a liking to her early on. She approached Morning Sun later that morning and said _"thank you"_ as best she could in Sioux. Morning Sun bowed her head slightly and smiled.

Katniss continued to sleep in peace as the days went on. She continued to become more and more a part of the tribe, learning more of the Sioux language and dressing more in their attire and less of her own.

"So it appears part one of your non-traditional treatment is complete. Time for us to start on part two" Rain said one morning as Katniss was getting ready for a morning hunt.

"What is part two?" Katniss asked with curiosity.

"Working on your ability to forgive and let go of the past".

Katniss snorted, she knew Rain and the tribe had their work cut out for them. She might be sleeping a lot better, but that didn't mean she forgot what her nightmares were about. Or who in her life caused her pain.


	7. Chapter 7-Unforgiven

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HG characters**

 **Thanks for the reviews, glad to see people liked the last chapter—I wasn't sure how people would react to it.**

Chapter 7-Unforgiven

Part two of Katniss's non-traditional treatment was not was she was expecting, but then again, the entire experience has not been what she had expected. She knew she should have been used to it by now. But Rain and the tribe kept surprising her. It began mostly with spending more time with the different tribe members, she was learning more Sioux and was actually beginning to exchange some dialogue with them beyond simple words. Not full on conversations but enough to ask how a person was doing and vice versa. She had learned from Rain that it was true that the Natives once lived all throughout Panem, that there were numerous tribes that had their own languages and customs. But that when the people who now inhabit Panem first came (before it was even Panem), disease killed many of the tribes and that the tribes were driven further and further away before finally settling in what is now the wild territory. That now there are about seven tribes. Most tribes ranged from 60-200 people and that this was one the smallest tribes with 60 members. The different tribes often inter-married and that each tribe spoke a similar language, making the transition easier for someone marrying into a different tribe. This tribe was also the closest to Panem's border which was one of the reason's it was a smaller tribe. Some felt it was too dangerous to be so close. Katniss had asked why risk the danger and Rain explained that certain tribe members thought this land was sacred and that the spirits would protect them. Not all of them felt that way, that's why some have left and some continue to leave.

"Some still fear the new Panem. There is talk that now that there is more freedom in Panem that people from the districts are crossing into the wild territory" Rain said.

"Is that true?" Katniss wondered why anyone would want to do that, she could see before, but now…..

"I think so, the rumors I heard in District 9 is that certain groups don't trust Paylor and some even want the old regime back. Mostly these are people from career districts or the Capitol. I wonder if they are trying to start their own society—I hear these groups are pretty small, but there are quite a few of them. If they were to organize together that could be bad. From what I hear that hasn't happened, I think they all have different ideas of what they think Panem should be. Some don't want the old regime, they just don't want Paylor as President. Some want to go back to the way things were completely. I don't know if I see any of these groups being able to survive here long term." Rain didn't exactly say the words with confidence.

Katniss was surprised by this, she hadn't heard anything like this in District 12, but then again, District 12 was still so removed from the Capitol and rest of the districts. Plus District 12 was still very small and trying to rebuild, only about 200 people lived there.

She wondered if also some of these groups were members of District 13, people who were loyal to Coin. She shared that theory with Rain.

"Possibly" she replied, "the rebellion changed things so quickly I don't think people know what they want anymore."

Katniss thought about what she wanted. Prior to the games she just wanted to live in District 12 with her family, child free. Now, she only had Peeta, Haymitch, and Greasy Sae. Peeta wanted children, she didn't, but she figured she might have to eventually give in. After all, beyond Peeta having the bakery and helping with District 12's food production and her helping him with that, she didn't have much of a life. Starting a family would at least give her more purpose, but is that what she truly wanted? She figured it the only option available.

Rain saw Katniss lost in her thoughts. "What are you are thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just, what my life was like back in 12 before I came here."

"From the look on your face it didn't look like happy thoughts."

Katniss gave Rain an annoyed look. "It's hard to be happy when you've gone through what I have" she replied.

"I understand, but other people have been through hard times as well. Look at the tribe, they have lost a lot as well, their land, their population dwindled down to almost nothing. But they moved on, they still have hope, they still have their way of life. They had to make adjustments, but they got through it."

"Well, I'm sorry I am not as enlightened as your people, they were not forced to participate in the Hunger Games." Katniss was not in the mood for a lecture on how she should just make adjustments and get over it. If this is what 'part two' was about she wanted no part of it.

"The Hunger Games were a terrible thing, you standing up to the Capitol and being the Mockingjay sparking the rebellion was brave. You are a strong person Katniss, but you also let the Capitol change you."

"Of course I changed! How could anyone remain the same after that?" Katniss roared.

"Would you say Peeta changed much from the first games until now?" Rain asked.

Katniss paused and thought. She didn't know Peeta before the games so she couldn't make that comparison. But knowing Peeta from the first Hunger Games to the Quarter Quell to now, she came to the conclusion he had not changed that much. Not counting when he was brainwashed of course. It was one of the reasons it was so easy to care about him, his sweet and kind demeanor never wavered.

"No" she finally answered.

"He lost a lot as well did he not?" Rain's eyebrow rose as she asked the question.

"Yes. A limb, his family, his memories."

"Everyone deals with difficult events and loss differently. Some change for the good, some for worse, some don't change at all. What matters is the question, is this the person we want to be? That's my question to you." Rain asked quizzically.

Katniss shrugged. She didn't know if she could be different. She was never one to show emotion or was someone who was totally happy with her life. "It's hard to answer that question when you don't know what you could have been" she responded.

"If the games never happened what do you think your life would have been?"

It pained Katniss to imagine what if. But it was not hard to imagine what her life would have been had the games not happened. "I would be living in poverty in the Seam with my sister and my mother. I would still be hunting illegally and going to the hob in order to put food on the table. I may or may not be married, no children though-I had made a promise to myself growing up I'd never have kids while the Hunger Games existed."

"Do you think you'd be happier?"

"I would still have Prim in my life. But I wouldn't have Peeta. It's hard to say." Katniss felt guilty for admitting she wasn't sure.

"But you could have had someone else though right?" Rain asked gently.

Katniss sighed in frustration. Of course her mother told Rain about Gale.

"Maybe. I think maybe some people expected it. If he wanted something to happen he should have made a move sooner. Instead of waiting until I came back to drop that on me. Maybe I could have been different. But because he didn't I ended up in my public whirlwind romance with Peeta." Katniss couldn't believe she actually admitted this. Would she have not gone through with the star crossed lover's angle with Peeta if she really had been with Gale?

"Again the question is, would you have been happier?"

Katniss narrowed her eyes in thought. Gale definitely would have been a good provider. She was happiest when it was just the two of them in the woods. If her life had been with Prim, her mom, and him, would she be happier? She quickly pushed the thought from her mind. Why think about what could have been? The reality is Prim was gone. She was never coming back no thanks to his obsession with destroying the Capitol.

"I don't want to think about what if. What's the point? The one thing that did make me happy is gone-forever."

"I think there's still a lot of unresolved feelings there" Rain said in a matter of fact tone.

"The day I said goodbye to him, I asked him if it was his bomb. He said he didn't know but that it didn't matter because I'd always be thinking about it. He knew things between us could never be the same." Katniss had felt in her mind things were resolved with that final goodbye.

"You can still forgive someone. Until you do it will not be resolved."

"I can't. Everything I did, I did for her. After she died, I felt like I had done everything for nothing. It's not something I can just get over." The thought of forgiving Gale seemed unfathomable.

"Sometimes the hardest thing in life is to forgive."

"I don't know how to do that. I couldn't even do it with my own mother."

"That's why you are here" Rain said with a smile.

Rain had Katniss begin a journal of sorts. Rain had brought a small brown book and pens and handed it to Katniss telling her she wanted her to write down the ways in which her mother disappointed her. She had a pretty long list. Katniss had written down everything from her mother's abandonment after her father died to allowing Prim to fly into the Capitol the day she died. She also wrote about how her mother did not return to District 12 and how while they talk on the telephone, that she is still not really there for her. Rain looked over the list and then had Katniss write down in a different color ink pen if Katniss could forgive the things listed. Katniss had marked that she could and did ultimately forgive her mother for checking out when her father died, but she marked she could not forgive her mother for allowing Prim to be a nurse in District 13 and could not forgive her mother for her semi-abandonment now.

"The way I understand it, Coin was the one who sent Prim to the Capitol that day correct?" Rain asked while looking over the list after Katniss finished.

"Yes, but, my mother allowed her to be a nurse in the first place. Prim was only 13, she wasn't even 14 and was going into a war zone. That's unforgivable." Katniss knew it was Coin that sent her there, it was one of the reasons Katniss shot an arrow through her heart. Her mother however, could have told Coin that under no circumstances was Prim going.

"Your sister was being trained to be a doctor. It makes sense that they would have sent her to help. Your mother never could have known what would have happened. She wasn't a soldier, she didn't know about the bomb designs."

"Like I said, it was a war zone, a parent is supposed to protect their child at all times. It's not something she has ever been that good at doing." Katniss was not going to let Rain try to get her to see this from another viewpoint.

"You're right. She wasn't the best. Your mother has her faults. Have you ever stopped to think maybe she never worried as much because she knew you would protect her? That Prim had you and others looking out for her?"

Katniss thought to Gale. "Well, that was her mistake. One of the people she thought would protect Prim ended up being partly responsible for her death. His design that is."

"Did you know your mother still keeps in touch with him?" Rain asked.

Katniss could feel her anger rising. Why would her mother still keep in touch with Gale?

"No" Katniss said coldly.

"Well, she does. In fact he still helps take care of her. He helped her find housing when she first settled in District 4. When your mother feels the hospital needs more supplies or staff, she writes to him and he either gets in touch with the government official in District 4 or reaches out to President Paylor on her behalf. It doesn't always work but he tries his best."

Katniss didn't know how to respond to that. She wanted to make a sarcastic remark, but she couldn't. Instead she asked, "Why don't you say his name? I know you know it."

"Because you won't say it. Look, I think that's enough for today. Why don't you help Morning Sun with preparing supper? You know she enjoys your company. Plus you can practice more conversation with her." Rain wanted to approach the Gale subject with caution. She knew that would be a big challenge, that and having Katniss learn to forgive Snow's regime.

Later that night, right before going to bed, Katniss took out the small bag Peeta had given her. She hadn't opened it since coming here. Part of the reason being Rain had kept her so busy, another reason being she didn't want to think of Peeta or District 12. That if she did, she would allow herself to miss him and quit this whole thing and go home.

She opened up the bag and took out everything in it. Peeta had given to Katniss a small book. When she opened it up she saw it was a list of kind acts she had written down shortly after he returned to District 12. She memorized those things over the years. Adding more lines as she saw more kind acts. He wrote a short note inside that said, ' _In case you need reminded-love Peeta'._

She also finds a dried up primrose. Most likely from the garden outside their house flattened in the book. The final thing he placed in the bag was a locket. She opened it up dreading it wasn't what she thought it was.

It was what she feared. It was the locket with the picture of her mom, Prim, and Gale he had showed her that day on the beach during the Quarter Quell. She couldn't believe he still had it all this time. Inside was a small note that fell out. ' _I had two of these made. One I brought with me to the Quarter Quell, one I kept at my house in case the other one was lost. I always wanted to give this other one to you, but never knew when the right time was. I think perhaps now the time has finally come. I said that your family needed you-true or false?'_

"True" Katniss whispered. Tears started to fall down her face. She realized it comforted her to hear that Gale was still looking out for her mother.

She cried herself to sleep, though she didn't have to fear waking up to a nightmare anymore, it still scared her sometimes to fall asleep alone.


	8. Chapter 8-The Vision

**Disclaimer: Characters still don't belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 8-The Vision

Katniss had acclimated herself in the tribe enough that they were willing to reveal some secrets that only tribe members knew. She had felt honored and humbled that the tribe trusted her enough to reveal sensitive information to her. She was invited to a meeting that night and sat around a fire with the majority of the tribe. They spoke in great length about their tribe's beginnings and how they came to live just north of District 9. Rain of course helped translate what Katniss couldn't. The piece of information that was most sacred to the tribe was how they were able to scare off the peacekeepers when they tried to come for them. The tribes leader explained to Katniss that one of the reasons the tribe decided to stay in this region is because a certain herb grows here and only here that is very powerful. That the tribe discovered when burned and inhaled, the herb causes a person to see their greatest fears, a hallucination of sorts. The tribe had been able to trick peacekeepers into inhaling the herb and then they went running when it took full effect. It was then that the story of 'ghost magic' came to be. Rain told Katniss she thinks that's how the Capitol got the idea of crackerjack venom. That even when the Capitol eventually figured out what the peacekeepers saw wasn't real, the Capitol still decided to leave the tribe alone. She admitted she wasn't sure why but had a theory. She went on to explain to Katniss that the herb not only makes you see your greatest fears, that you also see a glimpse of your future. She thinks the Capitol was scared when they figured this out and instead turned their efforts into manufacturing a similar experience in crackerjack venom, minus the seeing your future part.

The tribe also talked about they felt their ancestors protected them from the Capitol as well. That not far from here was an ancient burial ground where the tribe has buried their dead for centuries. The tribe explained to Katniss that when a person becomes a part of the tribe, either through marriage or by joining the group the way Katniss has, that the tribe requires a person to go to the burial ground and inhale the herb. They informed Katniss the time had come for her to do that.

"No" she stated fiercely.

"Katniss, it will be alright. We won't be far. I can guarantee your safety" Rain responded when Katniss got up and walked away from the group.

"I'm not concerned about my safety. I'm not inhaling an herb that is going to show me what I'm most scared of. I already know what that is! And I don't want to know my future. Isn't this taking a step back instead of forward?"

"You weren't ready before, you are ready now. Plus it is the tribe leader's decision when one is ready to be an official part of the group. It is not my decision. I guess he has seen great improvement in you." Rain knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince Katniss to go through with it.

"Look-I feel honored that they trust me enough to tell me all this, I really do, but I don't want to be a part of the tribe, I never asked to be." For some strange reason Katniss felt like she did right before the rebellion started, that she was being forced into something she didn't want to be a part of.

"This is not only about being a part of the tribe. Facing your fears is also part of your recovery" Rain hoped trying it from this angle might be more receptive.

"I told you I know my fears" Katniss responded in a raised voice.

"The fears you see might not be what you think they are. Everyone sees something different. Is it the fears you are afraid of or possibly seeing your future?"

Katniss didn't want to admit that she was afraid. She still had a problem with showing weakness, especially to these people. She wants to leave, to drop this whole thing and return to District 12, but she has come so far. She no longer has nightmares, she enjoys hunting in these mountains, and she's learning to let go of her anger towards her mother. She hadn't felt this sense of calm in a long time, since before the games. She decides she can't leave now, she needs to face this and see what the tribe wants her to see.

"When do I go and get this over with?" she scoffed.

Rain smiled and said, "tomorrow night".

Rain and three other tribe members escort Katniss to the burial ground. It is about an hour's walk from the meadow where the tribe lives. It is sunset when they approach. Katniss had an eerie feeling. It was like she could feel the spirits of the dead here. She was scared already, she looked at Rain showing that fear.

"You'll be fine. I know how it feels, I was 15 the first time they had me come here."

Katniss was surprised to hear that someone so young would have to do this. But Rain explained that she didn't really start to jump District 9's fence and spend time with her father's family until she was 12. When her name started going into the reaping bowl.

One of tribe members placed the herb next to a fire. _"When we leave place the herb in the fire and inhale the scent"_ he said to Katniss. She nodded her head that she understood.

When she saw Rain and the others leave, she took a deep breath and did what she was told. It was totally dark by now. She could only see the light from the fire. It was totally silent. It was terrifying. She breathed heavily as she inhaled the scent, it didn't have a specific smell. She could see how easy it would be to trick someone into inhaling it, all one would think is that something was burning.

She sat for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing was happening. All she saw was the wood in the fire continuing to burn. She felt her eyes start to close, then out of nowhere, she saw a figure approach. She jerked up to get a better look as the figure approached the fire. Her breathing almost coming to a stop when she who it was from the light of the fire. Prim.

It was a version of Prim the day of the reaping, not the older Prim who died in the Capitol. Katniss wanted to go to her. To put her arms around her and never let go. But she knew what she was seeing wasn't real.

Even though Prim had approached Katniss she wasn't looking at her. In fact, she looked right past her. She ran past Katniss and around the fire, Katniss quickly getting up and following her around the large flame. Katniss stopped dead in her tracks after spotting Prim again.

She gasped as she Prim running into Gale's arms. Prim giggled as Gale picked her up and put her on his back. "Come on, let's go get your mom and go to the train station" Gale said.

"I can't believe Katniss is coming home. I'm so happy she won, her and Peeta." Prim said.

"I am too. But I knew all along she could do it. She said she would win for you and she did." Gale turned and walked away from the fire, continuing to give Prim a piggy back ride.

Katniss didn't want them to go. "Prim!" she shouted. "Prim come back, please, don't go, don't leave me again." Katniss knew none of it was real but it felt so real. She started to panic.

All of the sudden, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She whirled around thinking it would be Rain but instead she found herself staring face to face with Peeta.

"Peeta?" she cried out, her heart pounding into her chest.

Peeta gave Katniss a warm smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid of what you see" he says in a gentle manner.

Before she could respond, she felt her eyes close and fall to the ground, blacking out.

Katniss awakes in a room. A bedroom to be exact. She sits up and looks around. She doesn't recognize the room. She gets out of the bed and looks out the window. She doesn't recognize anything outside either. She is definitely not in District 12. She sees the ocean further out. She thinks she is in District 4. But why would she be here, is she visiting her mother?

She walks out the bedroom door into a room. She is now back in her house at the Victors Village. She sees Peeta sitting at their kitchen table looking at her picture. He has the saddest look ever on his face. She goes to him, about to put her arms around him to console him but right when her arms reach out the scene changes again, her arms wrapping around herself instead. She is now standing in a meadow. She begins to put her arms down when she realizes she has a very large bump, a pregnancy bump to be exact. She touches it in shock. She's definitely pregnant, feeling the baby kick when she placed her hand on her stomach. She begins to breathe heavily, looking around. This is not a meadow she recognizes in District 12, again she has no idea where she is. She hears laughter off the side. She turns and looks and sees three small children playing. Two girls and a boy. She knows immediately they are her children, they have her hair color, her skin tone, and her eyes. She closes her eyes forcefully trying to erase the image from her mind. There is only one person who the father could be in order for these children to look so much like her. A person most people thought was her cousin.

She opens her eyes immediately when she hears one of the children yell out, "daddy." Seeing one of the girls running into a tall man's arms, him picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. Katniss's eyes follow from the little girl to the man's face. Standing a few feet away, looking at the other two kids lovingly, was Gale.

She starts to shake her head in disbelief. This cannot be her future, it cannot. She wouldn't let it be. She didn't want kids, let alone three children with another on the way. Maybe this is one of her fears she tells herself. It has to be a fear, the fear of losing Peeta and ending up miserable with a large family.

"Mommy, what's wrong, why are you crying?" the little boy asks tugging at her dress pulling her back into the moment.

"You okay Catnip? You look like you saw a ghost." Gale said putting his arm around her with his hand going immediately to the swell of her stomach.

Katniss screamed in response jolting herself awake.

It was dawn, the fire completely burned out. She sat up and screamed again, releasing all of her anger. Rain came running to Katniss a few minutes later, kneeling down beside her. "Are you alright?" Rain asked out of breath.

Katniss didn't respond and just grabbed Rain pulling her into a hug. She looked at Rain and shook her head back and forth and finally said, "What I saw could not have been my future, it just couldn't. Tell me what I saw wasn't the future."

She told Rain what she saw. Rain's eyes closed for a brief moment when Katniss told her about the scene in the meadow, looking deep in thought.

"Like I said, the herb affects everyone differently. It could have been a fear that you saw, the fear of what your life could have been had you not volunteered for Prim. But it could have been something else. You know that's a possibility."

"I don't want it to be a possibility" Katniss hissed. "Am I never going to have the ability to make my own choices in life? When I entered the games, I was forced into a fake romance in order to protect the ones I loved. Haymitch telling me I was a slave to the Capitol forever. I didn't have choices then, I didn't have many choices when I was asked to be the leader of the rebellion, and now I come here to find out I have no choice but to see my future. A future I want no part of." Katniss broke down and sobbed, Rain gently stroking her.

"I'm sorry" Rain said after a few moments.

Later that day, Katniss decided to go hunting to get her mind off of what happened last night. She asked five other hunters to go with her. She wanted to go further out than she usually did and needed guides to help her in case she got lost. The six of them heading pretty far out. Katniss walked for what seemed like miles, taking in the fresh, crisp cool air. It was starting to get slightly warmer, she assumed winter was soon ending, but she was still wearing the furs she had been wearing she since arrived. As she walked cautiously through the tall trees, tracking the path of what she learned was called a _moose_ in the tribe's language, she saw an object move slightly in the trees. She watched from the corner of her eye where the object shifted to, then she quickly turned to one of the hunter's and yelled, " _Take cover, I need fire now"_. The hunter quickly lit a torch on fire and handed the torch to Katniss. She lit one of her arrows on fire and turned around, hitting the object out of the air in one shot. The object falling to the ground in flames. Katniss knew where the object came from.

" _We have to return to the village, now! The capitol is watching us."_


	9. Chapter 9-A New Threat

**Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me.**

Chapter 9-A New Threat

Gale had been in the in the wilderness for almost three months. The main base of the squad was in District 9, but he decided to take a group of twelve soldiers into the wild territory to set up a camp about half way between District 9 and the Native's village. He figured that way the squad would not be too far from the main base and from where Katniss was. The walk from District 9's border to the village was three days, where the squad was set up was about a day and a half's walk.

The main base was set up in one of the district's former government buildings for peacekeepers. It was pretty much abandoned now. President Paylor had given Gale a total of twenty soldiers. He was surprised he had gotten so many. She explained that since it was unknown at this point how many militia group members were going into the wild territory, she would rather be safe than sorry. Gale decided he along with twelve others would set up a camp, the other eight would stay behind at the base for video surveillance and constant contact with the Capitol, the soldiers rotating shifts.

He found being in charge of a squad came naturally to him. It was nice being able to make his own decisions, and so far he was getting along with everyone. There were 15 men and 5 women in the group, all from various districts, some had fought in the rebellion, some hadn't. Some were honored to be part of the mission to protect the Mockingjay, some made it clear they didn't care for her and were never inspired by her calls to rise up against the capitol. Not surprising most of the soldiers who didn't like Katniss came from career districts. Gale didn't take offense, being in District 2 for so long he knew this new government was a forced change. He just hoped if the time came, the soldiers would put their personal beliefs aside and do whatever it took to protect Katniss and the Natives from whatever threat might be out there.

So far, he was not concerned about anything happening. What had been learned since arriving in District 9 and settling in the wild territory was that there was only one militia group that could pose as a threat. The group only had about 35 members, mostly males who called themselves "Jay Killers". Gale thought the name was totally ridiculous and unoriginal, but from what he saw of this group from the surveillance videos in District 2, they were not the brightest bunch. The only thing that had concerned him was that originally this group was pretty small, only 13 members when the group was first formed in District 1. But since word got out where Katniss was membership shot up to 35 in a matter of weeks. This group's main concern was seeing Katniss getting the justice they felt she deserved. Since they knew she was untouchable in District 12 due to the tight knit community there and surveillance from the Capitol, they were very excited to hear she left and was now with the Natives. They wanted revenge and wanted her to die and bring her body back to the Capitol for President Paylor to see. However, due to the fact most of them lived more comfortable lives in District 1, they were not prepared for the harsh weather conditions they encountered, or the wildlife. They struggled at night and some were injured by animal attacks. Currently, the group had 21 people, the rest either going back due to the weather or injury. They also were nowhere near the tribe where Katniss was. Reason being the informant from the Capitol who tipped the group off was new, and mixed up his geography in regards to where the Sioux tribe was located. The informant ended up sending the Jay Fighters west from where Katniss was. There was a tribe to the west that was about a 15 days walk from the Sioux, the Jay Fighters had a small camp set up in the outskirts of their village. President Paylor had sent more security cameras into the area to keep watch, to make sure they don't plan an attack, but from what Gale's team had told him from the main base, after being there for three weeks and figuring out Katniss was not there, they moved on and were currently heading further west. President Paylor had informed him until this group came back to District 1, Gale and his team would remain there.

It made the days very boring sometimes. Like the militia group, the weather conditions were a shock for them. Gale had never experienced cold weather like this. Luckily they had supplies from the Capitol provided to them, he couldn't imagine how Katniss was holding up, especially during heavy snow storms. However, he heard from the main base that she was doing fine. A couple of times Gale had gone back to the main base. He had seen from the videos that Katniss's appearance was changing. She was no longer wearing her clothes but clothes worn by the tribe, her hair was braided differently, and sometimes would wear the face paint worn by the tribe. She was also actually speaking with the tribe members now instead of using the other woman to translate. President Paylor had informed him that they figured out the woman Katniss was with was named Rainbow Bridgewater and that she was friendly towards the rebellion during the war. From what Gale had seen on the videos, it appeared the two of them had become close. They were together often, except for when Katniss would go hunting and slept in the same tepee. He hoped she was helping Katniss get through whatever it was she was going through.

He wondered how long she had been depressed. He knew Prim's death had changed her, but he honestly thought after being with Peeta for the last seven years she moved on. After hearing about what happened between Peeta and Mrs. Everdeen, he realized things were not fine at all. It made him feel guilty for never going back to District 12 to try to resolve things. But then he would quickly remind himself how she so coldly said goodbye to him that day in the Capitol. She said it with such finality he knew it was officially the end for them. It was one of the worst days of his life. The only other day that was worse was the day his father had been killed. Losing Katniss and Prim though came pretty close.

When he first came to District 2, he immersed himself in work and while he quickly formed friendships, he didn't date anyone for the first year. After that though he started to meet women. Some of the women he dated were shocked to hear that Katniss was not his cousin. For four years he dated numerous women, until he met Dez. She was the first person since Katniss he had allowed himself to fall for. And he fell pretty hard pretty quickly. He experienced a passion with her he could only dream about with Katniss. He loved how warm and open Dez was, as opposed to Katniss who was always so rigid and reserved. In a lot of ways Dez was the complete opposite of Katniss. One thing the two did have in common though was the way both spoke their minds. He loved her a great deal. Because of that he never kept anything from her, he told her about his complicated relationship with Katniss before and during the war. Dez made it known she felt Katniss was a fool but was glad she made such a mistake.

When Gale told her about the mission and going to District 9, she didn't take it well. She begged him not to go and to have the President send someone else instead. A heated argument arose when Gale told Dez he needed to go on this mission to help provide closure for the guilt he felt about what happened with Prim. That if he could help Katniss he wouldn't spend the rest of his life feeling like he failed the one family that mattered as much as his own. Dez wasn't having it however.

"Sounds like you want to go back to her" she had yelled the day they had fought.

"That's not what it is at all. You still don't get it do you? I have had to deal with the guilt of what happened with her sister. The sister she volunteered for, the reason she was in the games in the first place! In her mind I took her from her don't you understand? I didn't protect Prim, but I am going to protect Katniss while she is away from District 12. I'm going and that's that." Gale had turned around to resume packing when Dez came up and slapped him across the face. She reached up to slap him again but he quickly grabbed her wrist and held it down. He then moved in to kiss her. She tried to pull away at first but quickly stopped resisting his advances. It was part of the fierce attraction they had for one another. The kisses grew more intense and soon they had pulled each other's clothes off and had sex up against his small kitchen table. When they finished, he moved her chin up and made her look in his eyes.

"I love you. You know I do. I will be back, I promise."

She didn't respond, just nodded and pulled him in an embrace. The next day he left a note for her giving her a number to call in case of an emergency, and thanking her for taking care of his dog Harper while he was gone.

Just then Gale was interrupted from his thoughts when one of his soldiers came in and said, "Commander Hawthorne! Come quick, we need to get back to the main base, something's happened that you need to see."


	10. Chapter 10-Exposed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of HG.**

Chapter 10-Exposed

A very small hovercraft quickly arrived to take Gale to District 9. When he traveled back and forth between the main base and where the squad set up camp he usually traveled on foot with another squad member, but since this was urgent the hovercraft was sent instead. President Paylor had provided two hovercrafts for the squad, a large one that all the squad members could travel in, and a smaller one that fit only two people. Two of the squad members were pilots, both residing back at the main base.

When Gale and the pilot walked into the main base, he was immediately ushered into the surveillance room. A young squad member named Spencer said to Gale in a nervous manner, "We sent one of the portable cameras to track Miss Everdeen. The previous day she along with a few of the Natives left the village area and did not return until this morning. Later after she arrived back she went out with a small group of Native men, we were concerned she may not return again so we sent a camera to follow. After monitoring her for a few hours this happened."

Gale's eyes immediately went to the monitoring screen, he saw Katniss with her bow in her hands walking through a mountainous forest. As expected, she was carefully observing her surroundings, looking for prey to hunt. All of the sudden her eyes shifted right the camera, looking right at it. She then turned around, with her back facing the camera, all the sudden the Natives shot to alert and readied their weapons, waiting for an attack. One of the men lit a torch and tossed the flame to Katniss, she lit an arrow and shot at the camera.

The screen went black.

"Shit" Gale cursed loudly, throwing his helmet to the floor. The soldiers in the room became uncomfortable, this was the first time they had seen the squad leader they had come to admire and respect get angry.

"Where are they now?" Gale asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"We have been watching the stationary camera that is placed near the village. The problem with that camera is it takes pictures to send back and is on a time delay. We have one other portable camera but we decided to leave it where it is at and not move it since Miss Everdeen is now aware of the cameras. We anticipate they will be back at any moment" Spencer replied.

Gale ran his hand through his hair nervously. He knew Katniss would easily spot a camera if given the opportunity. The stationary cameras were better concealed in the trees, some having been there for many years. "I think we are going to have to reveal ourselves to them" voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Is that safe? I don't think the Natives would take too kindly to us showing up after finding our cameras. What if they attack?" another squad member asked.

Gale grew irritated. "They may be planning an attack anyway due to the fact they know now they are being spied on. Revealing ourselves is the only way to protect them and the Mockingjay now."

Just then a beeping noise came from the monitors. Spencer ran over to the monitors and shouted, "The second portable camera is now black as well."

Gale came over and stood beside Spencer, needing to see the monitor for himself. Sure enough, the screen was black. "Rewind the tape back" Gale said in a steady voice, trying to calm himself.

Spencer rewound the tape, on the screen it showed a view of the village, the Natives going about their business as usual. Then, a face appears right in front of the camera, a Native's face. The person must have climbed up the tree. His face getting closer as he tries to look inside. His finger comes into view, obviously touching the camera. All of the sudden he looks down, looking intently at something, or someone Gale thinks. Then, he shifts, and an axe appears coming down on the screen, after a couple of strikes, the screen goes black.

"She must have told him to destroy the camera" Spencer said.

Gale inhaled. He knew what would happen next. "How long is the time delay on the stationary camera?" he asked.

"About 20 minutes" Spencer replied.

They waited in silence for the next 30 minutes, waiting as the pictures starting coming in from the camera. They watched as the Natives started to come out of their tepees, the whole tribe assembling outside. Katniss came into view, she appeared to be shouting to the tribe members while walking around, her position moving in each picture. It reminded him of when she was giving her speeches during the rebellion. The next image showed her pointing right at the camera, the Natives around her looking up in bewilderment. The next few images showed Katniss and a few men approaching the camera. They soon disappeared from the images, most likely right below the tree the camera sat on. The next images showed a shaky picture, some of the images coming in sideways. Then the images showed Katniss's face looking right at the camera, anger evident on her face. Finally, the pictures showed Katniss and the others standing and looking down, before multiple axes appeared and the screen went black.

No one said anything for a few moments. The squad leaders waiting for their leader to respond. Gale stared at the floor, then said after a few moments, "I am going to call the President. Spencer, get the entire squad ready. Everyone but soldiers Topper, Hance, Woodard, and Doolittle will be heading to the tribe. Those four will stay here to monitor the Jay Killers and to keep in contact with the Capitol should we lose our ability to."

"But sir-"Spencer started to protest.

"Just do it solider" Gale said sternly and walked into the office he was assigned to make the phone call.

He informed her of what happened, and of his plan to take the squad to the tribe. He also told her that he was pretty sure however that by the time they get there, the tribe will be gone. President Paylor informed him that while militia activity was still strong in Panem, it did not appear any other groups were planning to cross into the wild territory for the time being. That news gave him some relief, knowing that no other threats were coming.

He knew the biggest threat right now was Katniss and the tribe.


	11. Chapter 11-On the Move

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the HG.**

 **Words not spoken in English are italicized.**

Chapter 11-On The Move

After Katniss had shot the camera out of the air, she and her hunting partners ran back to the village as quickly as they could. At times they had to stop to due fatigue, Katniss had to stop more frequently, while she was not out of shape, she wasn't in the shape she was during the games. It took an hour and a half to get back. Once they approached the outskirts of the village, Katniss did her best to try to explain to the others what to look for in the trees around the village. After coming up with a few different combinations of words, they managed to understand what she was saying. She knew there had to be other cameras by the village, that the camera she found didn't just come out of nowhere, she knew she was being followed. She figured the rest of the cameras had to be in the forest surrounding the meadow. She didn't know how many there were, so she would need help finding them.

All six of them spread out, walking carefully through the forest. Katniss stayed focused on the task at hand, looking around as quickly and as thoroughly as she could. She tried not to panic, she knew those cameras came from the Capitol. What she didn't know was why. She thought President Paylor was a good President for Panem. But she started to wonder if she was wrong about her. Was she no better than Coin? Did she just hide it better?

She wondered how long the cameras have been here. No doubt the Capitol knew where she was now. But is that why the cameras were here? Or were they always here? Regardless, it made her uneasy and angry to know the Capitol has been spying this whole time.

She had to destroy every one that was here. She didn't care if it took days of walking through the forest.

After about 20 minutes of walking, she heard one of her hunting partners, Red Bear call out _"over here"._ Katniss ran as fast she could, when she reached him, he pointed up above. On the first large branch of the tree, was another camera—the same size as the one she saw before.

" _Climb up"_ Katniss asked Red Bear. Red Bear was one of the most skilled hunters in the tribe, it was how he got his name, killing a bear in self-defense when he was younger. It was not uncommon for tribe members to officially change their name after a historic event. Some even changed their names to a name that reflects their personality more. In fact, the tribe had started to call Katniss, _"Killing Bird"_ due to her ability to hunt birds so well. She also couldn't help but wonder if they also gave her that name to officially kill the Mockingjay image. Rain had told her during their conversations that she needed to move on from the past, in order to forgive, she had to think of the future. Rain had said she needed to think of herself as more than just a survivor of the Hunger Games and the leader of the rebellion, to think of the person she wanted to be without being tied to that image.

It was hard to not think of the past when it was always following you.

Red Bear climbed up the tree quickly. Once he reached the camera he leaned forward, trying to look inside it. He then pointed his finger at the lens, touching it. Katniss called up to him, " _destroy it"_ he looked down at her then took out his axe and hacked away.

He brought the camera, what was left of it, to Katniss. It was totally destroyed. No one would be watching them from that camera.

One of the other hunters found another camera, this one placed in perfect viewing area of the whole village. It was also much better concealed, leaves had formed around it and the camera was bigger. You wouldn't know it was there unless you really looked for it. She was amazed he was even able to find it.

Katniss had the hunters call everyone in the village outside, she wanted all of them to see this. Once everyone came out, Katniss began walking around the tribe and shouted, _"You are being watched, by the Capitol. The same Capitol that forced your people here. Their evilness continues. They have cameras that have been watching you, look!"_ Katniss then pointed up to the tree where the camera was. Most of the Natives could not see the camera, looking up in confusion. Red Bear and the others started telling the tribe what happened, the reality of what was in that tree sinking in.

Katniss walked with Red Bear and the other hunters over the tree, she asked him to bring the camera down but not destroy it. Red Bear again quickly shot up the tree and after some effort, he was able to get the camera down.

Katniss looked at the camera intensely. It was definitely an older camera and was making little clicking noises, she timed it—every 30 seconds, she figured this one must be taking pictures. She decided to look into the camera menacingly, letting the Capitol see her anger and disgust. She then threw the camera to the ground and yelled, _"Destroy it"._ Three tribe members then taking their axes to the camera.

After it was destroyed, the rest of the tribe came over to see what was left. They started passing the remains around, some yelling and cursing loudly.

Katniss marched up to Rain and said, "We need to move now. All of us. You know they will be coming."

Rain didn't say anything and just nodded, she couldn't believe it. How long had the cameras been here? Did the Capitol know she had been jumping District 9's fence since she was 12? Why would they allow that? To say she felt uneasy was beyond an understatement. "I'll explain everything to the tribe leaders" Rain said as she walked away, still in a daze.

Within the hour, the entire tribe had packed up. Katniss was amazed how quickly they were able to get everything ready. She herself had packed up her belongings-her clothes, what was left of her supplies, her dreamcatcher and the small bag Peeta gave her. She put everything in her large backpack. She strapped on her bow/arrows and put the handgun Rain had given her strapped to her waist.

Together, the tribe decided to head west, to the nearest tribe that was about a 15 day walk on foot. Katniss had Rain explain that there was a good chance cameras were placed at that location as well. They needed to go and warn them, eventually, all the tribes would have to be warned.

Katniss wondered while she walked with Rain if she would be starting another rebellion. All of her resentment to the Capitol came rushing back like a tidal wave, Panem will never escape the evils of the Capitol. She came here to move on from the horrors of what the Capitol had done to her, just to find out they were watching her from a distance.

She knew though, a rebellion between the Capitol and the Natives would be very one sided. The Capitol had hovercrafts and bombs. The Natives only had arrows, axes, and knives. It wouldn't be much of a fight.

She became lost in her thoughts. She was sad because she thought she had finally come to a place that was safe. She was finally starting to forget, that was what she wanted to do from the moment she headed back to District 12 after winning the games, try to forget. But then she got an overwhelming sense of guilt. She hadn't thought of Peeta since she opened up the bag he gave her. But even before that, she hardly thought about him at all. How could she not think about him?

She tried to tell herself it was because of all that was going here, trying to immerse herself in the culture and the language.

That night, while the tribe had set up camp for the night, she looked up at the starry sky while trying to fall asleep. Her dreamcatcher placed around her neck. She had never seen so many stars so bright. Growing up in District 12, the air quality was not like it was here. And in the Capitol there were so many buildings it was almost impossible to see the stars there. After what seemed like a long time of just watching the sky, she drifted off to sleep, and started to dream.

She's walking in the woods of District 12, wearing the clothes she used to wear while hunting—her father's jacket, her boots. She didn't have her bow/arrow. She was walking as if she was lost.

Suddenly, she sees a rustling in the trees, she takes cover behind a tree. She peers out, afraid to see what was approaching. She then exhales, recognizing the figure immediately. Gale.

"Why are you hiding from me Catnip?" he asks with a silly grin on his face. This is a younger version of Gale. The one she knew before her sister's reaping.

"Uh—can't be too careful I guess" Katniss responded, feeling silly she was hiding. "Where is my bow?" she asks coming out from behind the tree.

Gale gives her a strange look. "In our hiding spot where they always are."

She nods in response. Instead of going to that spot though, they end up at the lake, standing side by side. Fishing. She feels an amazing sense of calm.

"What are you thinking about" he asks looking at her like he's trying to read her thoughts.

She puts her fishing pole down and turns to him. "That I finally have a sense of comfort." Tears starts running down her cheeks.

"Hey—why are you crying?" Gale asks setting his pole down and going closer to her.

"Because I wish this feeling was real. That it could always be like this." Her tears continued to fall.

"It can be. You just have to let go" he responded while wiping her tears away.

"Let what go?" she asked confused.

"You know what" he said moving in to kiss her. She doesn't pull away though she knows she should.

His kiss starts out light and sweet. Then it deepens, he opens his mouth more, she responds by opening her lips as well. His tongue in her mouth, tasting as much of her as he can. She wraps her arms around him, bringing them closer. He bring his arms down, one hand on her lower back, the other reaching down in her pants, squeezing her backside.

She wakes up.

She's sweating even though it is not warm. She immediately touches the dreamcatcher. She closes her eyes, remembering what she was told, the dreamcatcher swept out all the bad dreams and only brought good ones.

She didn't see how this was a good dream. This was a bad dream. She should be dreaming of Peeta not Gale. She blames the dream on what happened last night, when she inhaled the herb. It was hard to believe that was only yesterday, so much happened today. She told herself maybe she was still feeling the effects of the herb.

She knows she needs to get back to sleep, she needs her rest for the long walk ahead. She begins to think of as many words as she can in Sioux, trying desperately not to think of him while falling back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12-Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: Hunger Games characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 12-Confessions

"I don't want to be dreaming about him." Katniss said in an irritated tone to Rain as they continued walking the next day with the rest of the tribe.

"Like I told you, it was not from any kind of after effect of the herb. The herb doesn't work that way, once you wake up the effects are totally gone. You can't blame that dream on the herb." Rain responded with an annoyed tone as well.

"Why am I dreaming about him then? I hate him" Katniss seethed.

"I think you tell yourself that. I know he hurt you greatly. But you know he didn't drop those bombs, Coin did. It might have been his design, but District 13 chose to build them. So whose fault is it really?" Rain figured since they would be traveling on foot the whole day might as well talk about a difficult subject.

"Coin's ultimately, I told you before that's one of the reasons why I killed her. She was just as dangerous as Snow. But Gale, he was supposed to protect my family. He let me down in the greatest way a person can. He and my mother both. I realized when I got back to District 12 and Peeta planted those primroses outside my house what I needed was his kindness, his calmness. I didn't need Gale's anger to keep me going, I had enough of my own. I chose Peeta that day."

"Gale and your mother once meant a lot to you. It's okay to want to reconcile, to move forward. I know you miss them, just as much as you miss Prim. He might have let you down, but I think there were more instances of him being the person you needed him to be than not. Sure, the one time he let you down was the most tragic, but you don't even know for sure that it was his bomb. You will never know. Why throw what you had away on an assumption? As for your mother, I think you have made a lot of progress there. I think you would agree with me that you have forgiven her, as much as you can. Am I correct? Rain asked.

"Yes" Katniss responded.

"Well, I hope once you leave here, though who knows when that will be now. No one could have predicted what happened yesterday or what will happen next. But, I hope once you do leave you would be ready to go your mother and start over."

"Yes" Katniss responded for a second time.

"Good. I hoped you would say that. As for Gale, for the most part the two of you had a good relationship, until the games correct?"

Katniss sighed. She didn't want to keep talking about Gale but she knew Rain would keep asking these questions. "Yes, he was my best friend. He was the only person who knew the real me, besides my family."

"And when you came back from the games?"

"Well, things were different, I was different. I was struggling to cope with what I did in the arena. He was jealous about what happened between Peeta and me. He confesses his love for me, but I couldn't let myself reciprocate those feelings back. I had an image to keep up, the image of being in love with Peeta. I discovered I did care for him when he was almost whipped to death by a peacekeeper, and I think, something might have happened after that, but then the Quarter Quell happened. Peeta and I grew closer, he was captured by the Capitol. Peeta was a top priority, getting him out of there. When I got to District 13 with Gale that's when things started to change. He became obsessed with destroying the Capitol. I slowly began to realize he and I didn't agree on how the rebellion was supposed to work. He was okay with sacrificing innocent people, I was not." Katniss felt that answer should be sufficient enough for Rain. Of course it was not.

"So, if I had you write down in your book what you could forgive him for, what would it be?"

Katniss had to think for a few moments before answering. "The nut, his jealousy, not telling me until after I already started the charade with Peeta about how he really felt."

"Very good, and what you can't forgive?" Rain knew this answer, but she wanted Katniss wanted to say it aloud.

Katniss didn't have to think twice before answering, "His willingness to let innocent people die, and not coming to see me in District 12." The reality of her second part not setting in right away.

"I take it Prim fits into the willingness to let others die correct?" Rain asked surprised by that answer.

"Of course, it wasn't just Prim's death that crushed me, I mean, it was at first. But over time I came to realize I hated the fact that it wasn't just Prim who died that day from his bomb. A lot of others did as well. That's why I said he let me down in the greatest way possible."

Rain was even more confused. "Then why would you have wanted him to come see you in District 12?"

Katniss realized what she had, Rain asking that question just verified she did in fact say it. She had hoped she hadn't voiced that thought aloud. "District 12 was my home, just like it was his, I thought he would come to help re-build. Maybe if he had done that, we could have become friends again. If he had showed the commitment to making things right between us. But instead, he got his fancy government job and made TV appearances instead. He forgot about me."

"Well, you can't blame him for keeping his distance. You told me yourself you made it pretty clear your goodbye to him was final" Rain said.

Katniss turned and smiled at Rain. A sad smile. "The Gale I knew would have come back and fought for me."

"Well, it seems a little extreme to say that is unforgivable don't you think? I mean, innocent people dying, I get that. But think about it Katniss, how can you say it is unforgivable that he didn't come to see you in District 12?"

"When I arrived back that was the lowest point in my life. I didn't eat, I didn't shower, I didn't leave my house, I didn't leave a chair! A woman named Greasy Sae had to come and bring food for me each day. She, Peeta, and Haymitch were the only ones there for me. Not Gale, not my mother. My mother—I guess I can forgive her because District 12 had too many bad memories, my father, now Prim. And she did call me. But Gale, if he loved me as much as he said he did, he would have come to help me. I needed him then more than ever. Instead he started a new life in District 2 and started kissing other girls I'm sure." Katniss would sometimes think about it when she saw him on the TV giving interviews.

"You sound jealous" Rain challenged.

"Maybe I am, a little. He was always making out with other girls. Even after he knew that he had feelings for me. How is it supposed to make me feel? Someone who I had feelings for has his lips on someone else?"

"Maybe it was his way of coping."

Katniss snickered. "Well, that's not my idea of coping."

Rain was really proud of Katniss. She didn't dare tell her that. But she finally got Katniss to admit the real reason why she couldn't forgive Gale. That it was more than just his bomb possibly killing Prim. That it broke her heart that he was willing to let innocent people die and that he wasn't there for her when she needed him most.

Later on, when the tribe took a break to eat dinner, Rain decided it was time to tell Katniss some things about herself.

"You asked me once how my mother met my father. I figured I'd tell you the story, if you still want to hear it."

Katniss perked up, "yes, I would, very much so."

"My mother of course was from District 9. As you know, my district is known for grain. Most of the people there were farmers. My grandfather was a farmer. He was out in the field a lot, one day, a terrible accident happened. One of his legs got run over by a plow. My mother was always interested in herbal medicine, it's where I got interested in being a healer, however, she didn't have anything to help my Grandfather, and his injuries were too great. His leg became infected. She knew she had to find an herb that could heal the infection. She jumped the fence and headed into the wild territory. She had heard stories growing up that there were certain herbs and plants that only grew in the wild territory. Her plan was to try to find as many herbs and plants as she could and bring them back. But my mother was not one to plan ahead much, she was so focused on finding herbs and plants for my Grandfather she wasn't careful. She stumbled upon a cougar's cubs by accident and was immediately attacked. She didn't have anything to defend herself. The large cat slashed her entire body and tore up her legs. She managed to somehow crawl away. The cat didn't follow, going back to her cubs. After she was far enough away she passed out. She was bleeding heavily and slowly dying. My father found her and brought her back to the tribe. His family took care of her injuries and she recovered. She was with him and his family a long time, long enough that she developed strong feelings. But once she fully recovered which took several months, she knew she had to get back to District 9. Most likely her father died and her mother thought she was dead. Once she got back she discovered her father had indeed died. Her mother though was beyond happy to see that her daughter hadn't died. My mother also discovered she was pregnant with me. She wanted to go back to him, but she knew she had to stay, for my Grandmother's sake."

Katniss definitely understood where he mother was coming from. "So how did you find them? Your father's family?"

"My mother knew how to get back to the tribe. The day she left my father had given her a map he made showing her the way from the border. She gave me the map. As I said before, after my first reaping I decided to seek them out. It wasn't easy at first. My father had no idea I existed. The tribe didn't want me there. But since I look so much like my father there was no denying I was his child. Eventually we grew close and I grew close with the tribe. I used to ask my mother to come with me when I visited, but when she found out my father had married and had other children, she refused to come."

"How long ago did your father die?" Rain had never told Katniss where he was, she just assumed he had passed.

"Nine years ago. The year you volunteered for your sister. My mother did come to see him though. It was the only time she had returned. I was with her of course to translate. She had forgotten much of the language. My father told her even though he had remarried, he still loved her, that he never stopped loving her. He understood she had to be with her family. That other people needed her. He had forgiven her for never telling him he was a father."

"Thank you for telling me" Katniss said, putting a hand on Rain's shoulder. "Why did your mom name you Rainbow?" Katniss couldn't help but wonder.

Rain laughed and said, "My mother said when I was born, a bad storm had ended. After I was placed in her arms she looked out the window and saw a rainbow—bright and colorful. The most beautiful rainbow she had ever seen."

Katniss smiled. She was glad she had Rain as a friend, she didn't really have a female friend she confided in since Madge.

Later that night, she dreamed she was lying in a big green meadow. A large and colorful rainbow was above her in the sky. Feeling the same sense of calm she had before. She realized she was holding hands with someone. She turned to her left and saw she was holding Prim's hand. Prim smiling at her, her hair looking even blonder than usual from the bright sun. She turned to her right, still holding Prim's hand, Gale was lying beside her. She reached out and he grabbed her hand. His grey eyes looking deeply into hers. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the center, still holding both of their hands. She wondered if this what heaven was like. All three of them laying together in the meadow, holding hands and staring up at the rainbow above them. She didn't want the feeling to end.

When she woke up the next morning, she was not upset by the dream, in fact, she was upset she had woken up. And that revelation worried her a great deal.


	13. Chapter 13-Lost Loves

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 13-Lost Loves

For the next seven days Katniss, Rain and the tribe continued on the walk to the closest neighboring tribe-the Comanche. Katniss was told by Rain that the Comanche tribe was different from the Sioux. For one, they had a strong horse culture. Katniss saw very few horses with Rain's tribe, most of the Native's walked. Due to the long travel and cold weather conditions, the senior tribe members were riding the horses. Rain however explained that pretty much every Comanche tribe member has a horse. Another difference between the two tribes is that the Comanche do not have a single leader like the Sioux. Instead the tribe has a small group of people who serve as a counsel and advisors to the tribe members. The council making the decisions of the group. Like the Sioux, there was once many different Comanche tribe groups scattered throughout Panem, but now only a single tribal group exists with about 150 members. They were once one of the more dominant tribes in Panem and Rain explained it was not and is still not uncommon for them to take people as captives. Hearing that made Katniss immediately uncomfortable. Rain explained that most of the people taken were runaways from other tribes, very few were from Panem. The ones that were from Panem were also mostly runaways. Some of the captives were returned to the tribes they came from, the ones whose tribe didn't come looking for them were not. The captives from Panem were never released.

"Tell me why we are going to help them again?" Katniss asked. She didn't understand why the tribe even wanted to help the Comanche after hearing what they are like.

"To warn them about the cameras, we may need to stay there for a couple of days to rest after walking for so many days. We also need their help to see if they would be willing to join us in warning the other 5 tribes. They are quite spread out. The furthest tribe away from my village is about a 3 month walk. The more Natives willing to help, the quicker the word can spread. I know this tribe has different values than mine, but at the end of the day the Natives have to stick together, especially if they are in danger from the Capitol."

"How are they going to react to me?" Katniss feared the possibility of being a target there.

"We will make it quite clear you are with us. They will leave you alone, if they don't, every tribe member in the Sioux will fight for you." Rain responded with a tone of absolute assurance.

Katniss smiled, it felt good to know she would be protected, especially by a group of people who she has only known for a few months. The tribe's kindness never ceased to amaze her. She knew when the time came for her to leave would be hard. However, at the moment, it looked like she wasn't leaving the wild territory anytime soon. For one, she was not done working with Rain, she still needed to figure out some things. Another reason she couldn't leave is because it was unknown if it was even safe to return to Panem. She was still trying to wrap her head around the cameras that were discovered at the village and what that meant. Once the Capitol's military saw the tribe vacated the village, then what? Would they plan an attack? A roundup? There were so many unanswered questions. She wished she could call Haymitch, the only person connected to the Capitol she could trust.

She understood the Native's loyalty to each other, despite the differences in their cultures. But going to this tribe gave Katniss an uneasy feeling she couldn't explain.

She had been having a lot of uneasy feelings, but in a different regard. She continued to dream about Gale, night after night. Some of the dreams involved other people besides Prim, Rue and Madge appeared in some dreams, even Finnick appeared in one. But Gale always showed up eventually in each dream. Some of the dreams were the two of them hunting, talking in the meadow like they used to do in District 12. Some of the dreams involved no words—the two of them looking intently at each other, or doing other things besides staring. It made her uncomfortable thinking about the dreams, she was doing very intimate things with Gale in the dreams, things she has never done with Peeta. She needed to figure out why she would have these kind of dreams about him, and why now. She knew she needed to tell Rain about it even though the subject matter was highly private.

"Let's talk after dinner, we can head out to a more private area" Rain suggested. Once the tribe stopped for dinner, they would set up camp and settle for the night. Getting a good night's rest before packing up and moving on at sunrise the next morning.

After they finished eating and conversing with the other tribe members, Rain and Katniss took a walk through the forest and ended up by a small lake. They both leaned up against large rocks and Katniss began spilling to Rain the things that were happening in the dreams. How Gale would kiss her in places only Peeta touched, how Gale entered her in an area she would never ask Peeta to, how she never even had any interest in doing such a thing. How they would pleasure each other endlessly. How these dreams elicited a passion she didn't know existed in herself. She questioned if the dreamcatcher was still working the way it was supposed to. Or, if she was being influenced by negative energy again.

"When you wake up from these dreams, how do you feel?" Rain asked. She did not snicker or laugh when Katniss talked about some of the things that happened in the dreams, she just listened carefully without passing judgment.

"I wake up sweating, panting, but feeling almost sedated. Sometimes it takes a couple of seconds to realize it was a dream."

"So, you would say they are good dreams?" Rain asked quizzically.

"If Gale was my boyfriend yes, they would be good dreams, but he's not. I should be having these kinds of dreams about my boyfriend, not someone from my past."

"Well, I would say the dreamcatcher is still working, you are not dreaming about the horrors of the games, you might not like these dreams, but the dreamcatcher does allow happy thoughts to enter the mind. Perhaps it is positive energy being funneled through these dreams."

Katniss couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You don't get it, these are not good thoughts! This is a betrayal to Peeta. And since I've been here I've hardly thought about him, do you know how terrible that makes me feel?"

"It may feel like a betrayal, but you can't control your dreams. I told you when we met you would have to face some of the issues of your past, Gale is definitely one of those issues. Perhaps you are having these dreams to force you to face what you need to do." Rain braced herself for the next pushback she would get from Katniss.

"And what's that?" Katniss asked flatly.

"Confront him, make amends, try to let go of your anger. It doesn't mean you two have to best friends again, he might not even want that, but at least have a conversation with him about how he let you down and have some type of closure, real closure, not your curt goodbye you gave him that day in the Capitol. It may result in a screaming match between the two of you, but that's what you need. To be honest with him about how you feel. Only then can you be at peace with what happened between the two of you. I'll be honest with you, I think you chose Peeta because he was there for you in District 12, he helped take your pain away and calm your anger and resentment. But I feel it only distracted you for a little while, I think you lost your way after a few years and you don't know who you are now or what you want out of life. Remember when I first met you, you said you were no one. You need to find your way again. Perhaps, finding your way means not being in a relationship at all. I told you before I think there is an unhealthy attachment between you and Peeta. I understand it, I can't imagine going through what the two of you went through, but you need to be able to live your life for you. Find yourself, then resume a relationship, whether it be with Peeta or someone else. By not thinking about him, I think it shows the dependency is starting to go away. Doesn't mean you care any less, but to move forward you can't be obsessed with the past. The games, your relationship with Peeta, all part of the past."

"Gale is my past!" Katniss said defiantly.

"Yes and no. You knew him before the games, he knew the real you, you said so yourself. He was involved with the rebellion and that Gale is the Gale you didn't care for. If that is Gale that you see again, then I would say he too is part of the past that is not healthy. But if he is the old Gale that was your best friend, then the one you saw in District 13 was the Gale trying to survive the war. Like you said, trauma changes you. He witnessed trauma when he saw District 12 get blown up. Don't forget that."

Katniss sat for a few moments and let Rain's words sink in. She shook her head in disagreement and said, "So, you are saying to end things with Peeta to try to reconcile with Gale?"

Rain laughed, "No, I truly think the best thing for you is to go to District 4 and try to build a better relationship with your mother. If you want to call it a break up, or taking a break, that's up to you. I think you should find a job, an actual job, one you get paid for. I know in District 12 there was a lot of trading and selling. I think you should see what life is like in a district other than 12. I know that's hard for you to imagine, but you might actually like it. If you find it's not for you, go back to 12, I'm sure Peeta would be there for you, you could even ask him to come with you to District 4, but from what you've told me it sounds like he has started to establish himself there with a new bakery. You need to do something that is yours, your own identity. I know you like helping him with the bakery, but admit it, you are bored."

Katniss looked down and shook her head in agreement.

"It's okay to admit that, one cannot find happiness from one person alone. A person has to be happy with themselves too. I am not trying to belittle what you have with Peeta, I'm really not, but he knows things weren't right in your relationship, that's why he reached out to your mom for help."

"What about Gale? When would you suggest I have my heart to heart with him?" Katniss wasn't sure if she wanted to hear this answer but found herself asking anyway.

"When you are ready to leave here. You don't have to do it person, you could write a letter. That might be better, from what you just told me about your dreams, doesn't sound like you two could keep your hands off of each other" Rain winked at Katniss.

Katniss playfully hit Rain on the shoulder. "Cut it out, I told you that in confidence" she shrieked.

"I know, I am just messing with you. Those were some pretty intense dreams. I understand why you are concerned. But honestly Katniss, unless for some reason you are not satisfied with Peeta when it comes to your sex life, I think these dreams are unresolved feelings. I know you don't want to hear that."

Katniss sighed. She didn't think she was unsatisfied with her sex life with Peeta, sure it wasn't as frequent as it was in the past, but she knew that was because she was becoming overwhelmed with sadness and was losing interest. It started to bother her that maybe that was a possibility, that she was unsatisfied. Was it part of being bored in District 12?

The thought of leaving District 12 started to cause her to become anxious. She never lived anywhere else, District 12 was her home. Even though she would like to try to have a better relationship with her mother, she didn't know if she could really do it.

"I'll think about it. It might be easier if you came with me" Katniss said to Rain.

"Well, I may not be able to come right away, looks like I am going to be gone from District 9 a lot longer than I thought I would. I would have to see what the hospital needs from me. I could maybe see if they would be willing to let me go to District 4 again, perhaps there is a new treatment or research they want me to find out about."

"Okay, and I'll probably just write Gale a letter, I don't want to go to District 2 and interrupt his important job" Katniss said mockingly. She would be willing to write Gale, but she couldn't confront him, she wasn't ready, plus she would feel too uneasy with these dreams still lingering in her mind. And she would feel less guilty about betraying Peeta if she expressed her feelings on paper instead of in person.

"However you want to do it, I'm just glad you are willing to do it. Now, the last thing I need you to do is let go of your resentment for the Capitol." Rain said with a smile.

"Ha! Fat chance of that, if anything my anger is more fired up than ever towards them."

"Well, we cannot jump to conclusions until we know for sure. Maybe it is not Paylor's doing but someone else in the Capitol, a rogue group or something. I am not asking you to forgive Snow, but, again part of whole, letting go of the past. Moving on. You are not the only one who had someone you loved taken from you by them."

Katniss perked up by this statement, "what do you mean?" she asked.

"As you know, I started sneaking into the wild territory after my first reaping. Once I got older, I thought about staying with the tribe, not going back to Panem, what was the point if there was a possibility I could die? But I never did because of my mother and her family, but also because of someone else."

"Who?" Katniss asked.

"I had a boyfriend in District 9, I met him when I was 16. Jackson was his name, he went to my school. I had always known him, but never knew he was interested in me until he asked me to a field party one day. Yes, due to the number of farmers in the district field parties were quite common." Rain laughed when Katniss gave her a puzzled look.

"And" Katniss pressed.

"And, the rest was history, we became boyfriend and girlfriend shortly after. We were inseparable. My father had become angry I was not coming to the village as much. I brushed it off telling him it was unsafe with increased peacekeeper security. I knew he didn't believe me though. I had my whole life planned out before me. Marrying Jackson, having children, being a local healer, he a farmer. But then the unthinkable happened."

"He was reaped?" Katniss asked nervously.

"Yes, when we were 18. The very last time our names were in the bowl. No one volunteered to take his place" Rain smiled sadly.

"How, how long did he survive?" Katniss asked cautiously.

"Actually, pretty long, he was strong, good at survival skills. I guess growing up on a farm helped. He made it to the final 3. I thought, maybe he can actually do it, be victor. It was so nerve wracking to watch on the TV screen. He was killed in a one on one fight with the victor of that games, Brutus. Brutus was looking for revenge because Jackson killed the female tribute from 2, he took her by surprise and snapped her neck instantly. I couldn't believe he had done that, but I know he did it to get back to me. Like you promised Prim, he promised me he would try to win for me. Unfortunately he was no match for Brutus, they fought for a good 5 minutes, but then Brutus made him stumble on a move and pierced his heart with a sword. I'll never forget watching him take his last breath. How I wasn't screaming at that moment I still don't know. Brutus then quickly killed the last tribute remaining from District 7 the next day, a female who was pretty good at hiding. Jackson could have easily finished off the person in District 7 had he survived."

"I'm sorry" Katniss said putting a hand on Rain's knee.

"After, I went back to the village. Stayed with my father and his family for a good six months or so. I didn't plan to ever return to District 9. I was finished with school so I didn't care. I felt there was no future for me there."

"So what changed your mind?"

"Well, I was pretty depressed, I hardly left my tepee. But I learned from my father and the tribe that I needed to let go of my anger with the Capitol. That I still had a life to live there and that my mother still needed me. My father told me, that by running away and hiding in the forest I let the Capitol win. That I let them control my fate. I decided to go back, I started working as a healer and life slowly returned to normal for me there. And of course I still had the tribe. I have had other relationships over the years, but, nothing compared to the bond I had with Jackson. I'm still looking for that one person who can make me feel like he did."

"And what way was that?"

"Alive, he made me smile all the time. He knew the real me, I felt he was the one person I could totally be myself with. We used to spend Sundays together, just him and me, it was the one day he didn't have to work with his father on the farm."

Katniss thought about how she used to feel this way with Gale. How when he started working in the mines they only had Sundays to spend together. Feelings of sadness started to overwhelm her. To stop the tears from falling, she changed the subject and said, "Did you see Brutus's death in the Quarter Quell?"

"Yes, I saw how Peeta killed him. I was shocked, I hadn't been that shocked watching a kill since Jackson killed the girl from 2. While I had some satisfaction seeing him die, it didn't give me the sense of closure I was hoping for. I think I realized, that I learned only a power higher than us can determine who deserves to live and who dies. A part of me felt pity, Brutus was a victim of life in District 2, and he was never given a chance to be anything different."

Katniss thought about Rain's words, while she still thought Brutus had a choice, she understood not having the closure she thought she would watching him die. She felt that way when she watched Snow die.

They sat there for a few moments, looking at the moon when finally Rain said, "we better head back."

Katniss nodded and started to rise and stretch, her legs stiff from sitting in one position for so long. She turned around to grab her bow and gun when she saw in her peripheral vision a black figure emerge from behind the rock and hit her right in the face with an object, knocking her unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14-Taken

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **Warning: some of the content may be disturbing and offensive.**

Chapter 14-Taken

Katniss awoke from what seemed like a long nap. She found herself still in the forest with her arms tied behind her back and felt her mouth taped shut. She looked around in panic and sees Rain unconscious in the same position as her. She doesn't recognize the trees around her, she figures they must have been moved by whoever has taken them.

Suddenly, appearing almost out of nowhere a man kneels down in front of her. He gives her a smug smirk and says, "Aww, you finally woke up sleepy head. Why so panicked?"

Katniss doesn't recognize the man at all. He appeared to be in his early 30's and was dressed all in black. It looked like he had been out in the wilderness for quite a while, his face was dirty and he had a full grown beard that was unkempt. His clothes were dirty as well. She wondered if he was sent from the Capitol. After taking a closer look at him, she determined he wasn't, if he was, he would look more fed.

Rain started to open her eyes. Once fully awake, she too starting looking around with panicked eyes and made noises that were muffled from the tape on her mouth. Her eyes settled once she saw Katniss off to the side. Katniss gave a slight nod of her head, acknowledging that she sees Rain. The man witnesses this and turns to Rain and says, "Hey Warren, the other one is awake too."

Katniss saw another man approach, also dressed in black and unkempt looking. He had long hair and a lot more facial hair. His clothes were more torn. The man called Warren walked up to Rain and touched the side of her face, stroking it. Rain winced in response and pulled away. He then slapped her hard across the face.

Katniss found herself trying to say something, but the sound of course was muffled due to the tape. The guy who had been kneeling beside her turned and smiled at her, an evil smile. "Don't like that do you" he said.

Katniss glared at him.

"You are probably wondering why we have taken you. You are a wanted woman girl on fire. We are taking you to the leader of the group we came from. We call him Geffen. As you know that's Warren and my name is Gray. I would say it's nice to meet you but that would be a lie. Though we are glad we ran into you. We were heading back into Panem and we hid in a tree to get rest. All of the sudden I look down and I see you and your savage friend over there sitting practically below us. You both were so engrossed in your conversation you didn't notice the leaves rustling above you as we discreetly climbed down. You've gotten careless Mockingjay. But after hearing your lovely conversation I guess I can understand why. It's too bad you won't live to see your dream lover fuck you senseless. It sounds like you are dying for it. What would lover boy Peeta say?"

Katniss tried to stand up in response but Gray pushed her down and held her. "Easy now" he said as he then punched Katniss in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and fell face first to the ground. Snow getting into her eyes.

She laid there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the snow while laying on her side. Finally, she heard Gray say, "Get up, it's time to move." Katniss slowly got to her feet, she was unsteady plus it was difficult to get up with her hands tied behind her back. Once she stood she saw Rain standing with Warren behind her. He continued to stare at her in a predatory way.

They began walking through the forest, Katniss leading with Gray behind her with Rain and Warren in the back. Katniss noticed Gray was carrying her weapons. She tried to think of ways she could get her weapons back. Right now it didn't look like that was happening.

Her only hope was that the tribe would come looking for them. The sun was starting to rise, they would be getting ready to leave and would see that they were gone.

* * *

Red Bear approached the tribe's leader and said, _"Something's wrong, Rainbow and Killing Bird are not here, their personal belongings are still here so they didn't leave. I need to take a few men to find them."_

Red Bear was given 5 tribesman to go with him, along with 6 horses. They were given the horses to cover ground quicker. They were also given more weapons to take with them. The rest of the tribe continued on the long walk to the Comanche tribe.

The six men headed out, moving a swift pace to find the members of their tribe.

* * *

It began snowing heavily as Rain and Katniss continued to walk with Warren and Gray. Katniss's stomach started to rumble, she realized she had not eaten since dinner last night. Katniss wasn't expecting to be fed. Warren and Gray were so thin she figured they hadn't been eating very well out here. She wondered if that was why they were heading back to Panem.

After a few more hours of walking, she was finally able to sit and rest. She sat as close to Rain as she could, trying again to give her a look of 'it'll be okay'. Katniss was used to her life being in danger, but this was Rain's first time experiencing such a thing.

She noticed tears starting to form in Rain's eyes. Katniss grunted so Rain would look at her, she gave Rain a look with her eyes that said, 'hold yourself together'.

Rain nodded and started looking around. Katniss figured she was trying to take her mind off of things so she wouldn't cry.

After the short break they continued on, walking another 6 hours before finally setting up a fire for the night. Gray approached Rain and Katniss as they sat by the fire and said, "We have some food for you, I am going to take the tape off, don't think about screaming, if you make a sound, a bullet is going through both of your heads you got it?

Katniss and Rain both nodded in understanding.

Gray removed the tape from both of their mouths. Katniss moved her jaw around and opened and closed her mouth. But she remained true to her word and didn't make a sound. Gray fed Katniss while Warren fed Rain. He didn't take a chance untying them.

'Smart move' Katniss thought.

She was disgusted with herself for allowing Gray to feed her, but she was so hungry and thirsty she couldn't resist his offerings.

After they finished eating, their mouths were taped shut again. Katniss thought they would be allowed to sleep but that didn't happen. Warren, who had been eyeing Rain all day went over and sat down behind her. He started to stroke her shoulders and then moved his hand down her shirt in the front. Rain tried to pull away but he held on to her, she began to whimper through the tape, trying to plead with him to stop. He then pushed her to the ground and got on top of her, unbuttoning his pants. He pulled her pants down and pushed himself inside her, pumping hard into her. Rain screamed through the tape, eventually her screams subsiding.

Katniss looked on in horror, she desperately tried to undue the ties behind her back but it was of no use. Her wrists were sore from how tight the rope was. She started to make loud noises and grunts so Gray would look at her. He did and came closer to her, she tried to shout for him to remove the tape, after a few attempts he finally figured out what she was trying to say. He quickly ripped the tape off her mouth causing a stinging sensation. After a few seconds once the pain subsided Katniss said in a low voice to Gray with menacing eyes, "When I get these ropes off, I'm going to kill you."

Gray laughed and put the tape back on her mouth. Warren had finally finished raping Rain and pulled his pants back up, leaving her in the snow with her pants still down at her ankles. He finally returned after a few moments and pulled her pants back up, buttoning them.

Katniss hardly slept that night, her mind racing to come up with ideas to plan an escape.


	15. Chapter 15-A Change of Plans

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me**

Chapter 15-A Change of Plans

Gale and his team of 16 soldiers arrived at the village, only to find it completely deserted. He was not surprised, he figured this would happen. He had his team survey the area, see if anything was left behind. Nothing was, all the remained was burned out wood, and the remains of the cameras. The camera pieces were brought to Gale, while he looked over the broken and burned pieces, he noticed something hidden in the large stationary camera, what was left of it anyway.

He removed a small piece of light brown paper, paper that looked like it came from a journal. He opened the piece of paper and read:

' _I don't know why you have cameras here, but you need to turn them off and stay away. Consider this your warning. If not, you'll have another rebellion on your hands-led by me._

 _-Your loving Mockingjay'_

Gale took the piece of paper, folded it, and put it inside his back zip pocket. He brought all the soldiers close and huddled them all together in a circle and said, "We need to proceed with caution, as we suspected the Natives feel they are threatened. I was going to have us split up to cover more ground but I think it would be safer if we stay together as a unit. Let's go."

The team was able to find tracks in the snow heading west. They moved as quickly as they could, fearful if it started snowing the tracks would be lost. Gale realized as they headed west that most likely the tribe was heading to the tribe that was a 15 day walk away. The tribe where the Jay Killers originally were. He radioed to the main base and had Topper send a message to the President, and informed Topper and the rest to increase surveillance in that area. Katniss was heading right for the militia group.

He considered just radioing the main base and having the large hovercraft take them straight to the tribe they were headed for, and just wait for them to arrive. He weighed his options, if he bypassed the long walk and just waited out Katniss's arrival, they run the risk of being discovered by the Native tribe there. They also run the risk of running into the militia group though Gale didn't see that as a bad thing. What would be bad he realized is that by waiting for Katniss's arrival, Gale's unit would be considerably outnumbered. While they did have more advanced weapons, there were 17 of them and possibly 100 fighters between the two tribes. They only had so much ammunition. Gale came to the conclusion between that and the threat of the militia group the best course of action was to try to confront Katniss and the tribe before they got to the other tribes village.

He figured the tribe had about a 7-8 hour head start. He figured if they moved fast enough, they should be able to catch up to the larger group.

Unfortunately for Gale's unit, it started to snow heavily after 3 hours of walking. The wind was so intense some of the soldiers had to fight to be able to keep their eyes open to see where they were going. He knew he had to stop and set up tents to wait out the storm.

He learned being in the wild territory for 3 months, that a storm can come out of nowhere and that while there was a bad storm where they were, the weather could be fine wherever Katniss and the tribe were.

After waiting out the storm, they lost the tracks they were following, but due to communication with the main base the team was told which direction to head in. After two days of walking, another unplanned event occurs. After getting up at sunrise to head out, the squad realizes one of their members, Weston is missing. Gale split up the group into four teams of four, himself included. After about 15 minutes of walking, his team hears screams in the distance. They run as fast as they can to the sound and find Weston being brutally mauled by a large bear. Gale immediately reaches around for his automatic bow and shoots the bear right in the head-killing it instantly. His three squad members look at him in disbelief, they had heard stories that he was a good hunter, they just didn't know how good he really was. A squad member sets off a flame high into the air, signaling the others to come.

Weston was in bad shape. He was bleeding heavily and his upper torso was badly slashed. His blood staining the snow red and the stain rapidly growing. Gale knows he needs medical attention beyond what they could give him. He radios the main base to bring the small hovercraft immediately. The entire squad waits for the hovercraft to arrive, Gale holding Weston's hand while Spencer applied pressure to his wounds. It took an hour for the hovercraft to reach them. Dolittle, one of the pilots informed Gale that they radioed for a larger medical hovercraft to meet them in District 9 to take Weston to the nearest hospital for treatment. They were now just 16 of them.

The next day they received a radioed call from the main base saying that Weston survived his injuries and explained that before sunrise he had wandered off to have a few moments by himself and ended up walking into the bear's territory. The animal came charging at him so fast he didn't have enough time to ready his weapon.

Gale informed the squad that no one can leave camp under any circumstances. "I know it can frustrating for all of us to be together all of the time, but there are too many threats. From now on, no on leaves the perimeter of the camp" he informed the group.

He could tell that order didn't sit well with some of them. Gale had been pretty lenient about letting his squad members leave camp to get needed space. But before when they were closer to District 9 there were not as many wild animals. They were moving west but also heading further north, they were seeing more and more predators.

There were two squad members he knew didn't like this announcement-Trent and Sequoyah. Gale was pretty sure the two of them had become secretly involved, he often saw them sneaking off together at night, when they thought no one was looking. He chose not to confront them on it. He just hoped that whatever they were doing, they were careful about it.

He learned the next morning one of the reasons why they were not happy to be told they could not leave camp. He came out of his tent to the sound of Sequoyah violently throwing up, Trent trying to conceal her as best he could, rubbing her back. Gale walked up to her after she finished and said, "I need to have a word with you."

The two of them walked a short distance, the camp still in their view but far enough no one could hear them. Gale immediately confronted her and said, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

She responded with a look of shock that he could figure out her secret so fast. She quickly responded by saying, "No! I've just been sick, I haven't been feeling well for a couple of days."

Gale wasn't buying it. "Don't lie to me. I have been turning a blind eye to you and Trent since we arrived here, don't think I haven't noticed the two of you sneaking off." His tone was harsh as he stared down at her, for Sequoyah was barely five feet tall, the smallest soldier there.

She had a defeated look as her eyes fell the ground. She took a deep breath and said, "Look-I don't know for sure, I can't exactly seek medical help out here in the wilderness."

"How long have you been throwing up?" Gale asked, his tone pressing but not as harsh.

"About two weeks. It's the worst in the mornings, I've usually been able to sneak off and let it pass before we leave. It was a lot easier to hide when we were at the other camp."

Gale closed his eyes, processing her words. He opened them and said, "I'm sorry Sequoyah but I'm going to have to send you back to the Capitol."

"What? No-please don't. What if they dismiss me?" Gale could hear the tone of fear in her voice. While relationships between soldiers was not forbidden in Panem's new military, it was understood that squad members in secret missions were not to engage in personal relationships until after the mission has ended. Soldiers married and in relationships were never assigned the same mission. There was concern if two people were involved it could interfere with the safety of the other soldiers, especially if personal feelings got in the way.

Gale could turn a blind eye to Trent and Sequoyah being together, but he couldn't turn a blind eye to her being pregnant. Losing another squad member was the last thing he wanted, but he had no choice. He couldn't risk her life being in such dangerous conditions.

"I'll try to put in as good of a reference as I can" he said.

"Commander, please, I'm begging you, don't send me back. I can't go back to District 11. I'll be a disgrace to my parents. Can't you just send me back to the main base in District 9?" Her eyes pleading with him to change his mind.

Gale felt for her. She was young, only 19 but one of the best soldiers in her class, that's how she was chosen to be part of the mission, her first assignment. President Paylor had heard she was a rising star. He guessed she came from a more traditional upbringing, for District 11 was not a whole lot different than 12.

"It is still unknown how long this mission will last. Even if I let you stay at the main base, what do you think will happen once we return to the Capitol? What if we are here for so long you give birth? Sending you to the main base will just delay things. I'm sorry but my decision is final." Gale laid a hand on her shoulder, she looked like she was about to cry but she didn't let the tears fall.

When they got back, Gale immediately had the squad pack up and get on the move. While they walked he could see Trent and Sequoyah lingering behind in the back. Trent shot Gale an angry look, no doubt Sequoyah informing him of their conversation. Gale decided to keep moving until they reached a more flat area, they were currently traveling through a mountainous region and it would be harder for the hovercraft to land. He had been informed by the main base that in about 2 hours they should be through the mountain region. He was going to have the squad take a break while he made arrangements for Sequoyah to be picked up.

Once they reached more flat terrain, Gale motioned for the group to stop. He explained they would be resting here for a bit. Just as he was about to head off to radio in, Trent approached him and said, "Can we talk before you radio the main base?"

Gale didn't want any more delays, they had enough delays already. He thought they would have caught up to Katniss and the tribe by now, but with weather delays, Weston getting hurt and now this bombshell with Sequoyah, he was making more stops than he wanted.

Gale however felt he couldn't blow Trent off. "Sure" he responded, motioning for them to head away from the group.

Once out of sight, Trent turned to Gale and said, "Please don't send her back, her parents will never understand. If you are worried about her holding up the group, don't be, she's stronger than a lot of the men here, you know that. She'll be able to keep up. She only throws up for a little bit then it stops."

"You know she can't stay here. It's too great of a risk. I won't let her put stress on herself trying to keep up with us. And when she starts to show then what? The whole squad will know. For now I was just planning on telling them that due to illness I was sending her back to District 9. Everyone saw her throwing up. It's only a matter of time before they figure it out if they haven't already. I can't believe you'd be willing to put her life in danger."

Trent gave Gale a glaring look. "I won't leave her, I love her. Our relationship is not just some fling. I can protect her."

"That's what I'm afraid of" Gale immediately responded. "You will put her safety before everyone else's, including the Mockingjay's, the person we have been sent to protect. This is why she has to go."

Gale dismissed Trent, once he saw Trent walk off he radioed in and arranged for the hovercraft to pick them up, giving them the coordinates of where they were at.

When Gale returned to the group he informed Trent and Sequoyah the hovercraft would be there in about an hour and a half. Gale informed the rest of the squad that they would be resting there for a little while longer, informing the soldiers to eat because it could be a while before they stop again. After a little over an hour passed, Trent approached Gale again and asked if he and Sequoyah could have a few moments of privacy to say goodbye. At first Gale resisted, saying he had given orders no one was to leave the perimeter of the camp, but Trent convinced him it would be okay. It would be two of them and said they would bring extra weapons.

"You have 15 minutes, you two better be here when that hovercraft lands" Gale ordered.

"We will, thanks Commander. You are hands down the best squad leader I ever had."

Gale didn't know if he should be happy or concerned with that comment.

Exactly 15 minutes later, the hovercraft started to approach. While Trent and Sequoyah were gone Gale had taken the opportunity to inform the group that Sequoyah had been ill for the past couple of days and that he was sending her to District 9. Gale noticed some of the squad members raise their eyebrows in suspicion to this announcement.

While Gale watched as the hovercraft got closer, all of the sudden he saw a bright light approach the aircraft and then an explosion occurred. The aircraft suddenly turning in circles while heading for the ground and crashing. Gale knew immediately it was Trent and Sequoyah that set off the explosion but his first instinct was to run to the craft. Gale and the squad ran as fast as they could, flames engulfing the craft. Gale immediately went running for the pilot seat.

"Commander" Spencer called out, trying to stop him. Gale ignored him and continued heading for the craft. Luckily the flames had not reached the front of the craft yet. Gale immediately rushed in and saw soldier Topper unconscious, her body half hanging out of the front side door. Gale easily scooped her up and ran away from the craft, feeling the intense heat from the flames.

Once far enough away from the craft, Gale set Topper down and had Spencer inspect her injuries. He watched as the hovercraft made a loud boom before exploding. The group was far enough away no debris hit them from the explosion. Spencer informed Gale he thought Topper suffered a concussion. Gale cursed loudly. He radioed to the main base again and asked for the larger hovercraft to come. He blamed himself for trusting Trent and Sequoyah to do the right thing, and because of his mistake Topper was hurt.

This time though, he made the decision to split the group up, he couldn't afford any more delays. They wouldn't be able to catch up with the tribe at the rate they were traveling. There was now 14 of them left. Gale and six others were going to continue on following the tribe, while the other seven stayed until Topper was picked up. After she was he informed the group they were to start looking for Sequoyah and Trent. They were to be detained until they could be sent back to the Capitol and be dealt with. Gale knew they were currently on the run.

Gale and his group of six headed out, moving as fast as they could into the unknown wilderness that lay ahead of them.


	16. Chapter 16-Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 16-Revelations

The next morning Katniss was jolted awake by the little sleep she got by Gray's foot, kicking her. "Come on, time to go" he said in an aggravated tone. After she got to her feet, he took her off into the woods to let her use the bathroom, she and Rain had to have assistance from him and Warren since he still wouldn't untie them (another thing she hated herself for). She couldn't imagine how Rain was feeling. All she could think about was how she was going to free herself and kill both of them.

Once Gray brought her to back to their campfire, she saw Rain waiting with Warren, she had a dead look in her eyes that Katniss had never seen before. Katniss tried to give a look of sympathy but Rain continued to stare at the ground below her.

They headed off, of course not getting anything to eat. While they walked Katniss starting discreetly looking at the ground, trying to see if she could find any small but sharp rocks. Anything that she could hide but be able to try to cut her ties with. It was hard finding what she was looking for with all the snow. Katniss did notice that it was a lot warmer today, spring was approaching whatever spring was all the way up here.

Suddenly, after about 30 minutes of walking, she saw in the corner of her eye a jagged rock small enough to fit into her hand. She immediately feigned tripping and fell down, doing a backward landing so that her hand could feel around for the rock. While the landing looked odd and hurt like hell, she was able to reach for the rock after just moving her hands around twice. She closed the rock tightly around her fingers, concealing it, its sharp edges cutting into her skin.

Gray was only half paying attention when she fell so he didn't suspect anything. He shouted, "Damn girl on fire you clumsy idiot" and reached down to help her up. Katniss was surprised he did that.

He read the look of surprise on her face. "Can't have you injuring yourself trying to get up from that backwards landing you just did. I need to take you to Geffen in perfect condition."

She gave him another puzzling look, hoping he would elaborate more. She had no idea who this Geffen was or why he wanted her dead.

He took the bait. "I told you before Geffen is the leader of the group Warren and I were with. Our group had heard that you had left District 12 and were up here with the savages. You see, my group never cared for your rebellion. We liked Panem the way it was, sure the Capitol could be bastards at times but overall life was good for us in District 1. Just because you came from dirt didn't mean we all had to suffer as well. And now, because of you, our homes were destroyed and we are forced into a new way of life. With a woman president we don't want. Geffen is going to make sure you are brought to justice, I can't wait to see how he plans to kill you, I hope slowly. Then we plan to take your body back to Paylor and hang you from the new Capitol square."

Katniss gave him a look that showed how pathetic she thought that plan was. He then replied by saying, "A few of us are willing to sacrifice our freedom if it will incite another rebellion, we hope it will inspire others. Trust me our group is not the only group out there. A lot of people want to see you dead."

Katniss got chilled by his words, how cold and calculating they were. She wondered why if she was hated that badly they never just came to get her in District 12. Surely they knew how to get there. She tried not to think about it anymore after that, she still had a job to do. Getting her and Rain away from Gray and Warren and back to the tribe.

After about two hours of walking, Gray decided to take a break. Katniss figured hunger was probably a factor. He let Katniss sit down by a tree, her back leaning up against it. Warren however decided to drag Rain off, no doubt planning to rape her again. After they were gone Gray turned to Katniss and said. "I'm going to try to find us a little something to eat, I hope you don't mind me trying your bow out. Warren will be back to keep watch over you two after he's finished with her."

The minute Gray was out of sight Katniss started frantically rubbing the rock against the ropes. It took a few tries for her to find a rhythm since she couldn't see what she was doing, but then she got the hang of it. It was slowly starting to work, cutting her own hands in the process. After about 5 minutes of working on the ropes, Katniss heard a slight whistle in the trees, her eyes shot up, scanning the area where she heard the sound. She then saw bird feathers peeking out from the leaves, she whistled back, then Red Bear poked his head up. He had another tribesman with him-Otter, both of their faces painted black. Katniss jerked her head for them to approach. They did and quickly untied her and took the tape off her mouth. She said in a low voice, " _Rainbow is over there with another man, he's hurting her, go quick."_ She then pointed in the direction they were in. Red Bear shook his head and said, _"We found you this morning, we decided not to approach until it was safe. Hawk and White Wolf went to get Rainbow."_

Suddenly, Rain and the other two tribesman approached. Katniss went running to Rain and embraced her and said, "I'm so sorry."

Rain wrapped her arms around Katniss and said, "It's over now".

Katniss approached Warren's body, she saw an axe in his head. Hawk came over and took the axe out of it. He was slumped down by a tree. "He was doing it up against the tree this time." Rain said coming up behind Katniss. "All of the sudden I hear a thud behind me and he's on the ground."

Katniss reached down in Warren's pants and removed the two handguns he had in each pocket. She handed one to Rain. Katniss turned to the tribesman and said, " _We have to find the other man."_

Red Bear nodded and the six of them headed off in the direction Gray went. They followed his tracks deep into the forest. It appeared Gray was following animal tracks. His movements were all over the place. The six of them eventually followed the tracks to a large hill. The hill had a lot of trees and a rocky side. Katniss immediately went to alert, if Gray was at the top of the hill he would have perfect aim at them. Katniss shouted " _take cover"_ but she was too late. Not even a second after shouting her warning bullets were heard. Katniss frantically looked around while ducking behind a tree to see where the shots were coming from.

She peeked her head out, trying to get a look, she heard more bullets being shot, but not in her direction. She saw Red Bear and White Wolf shooting their arrows at the hill, she looked in the direction of where the arrows were heading and saw Gray making a run to a larger tree for cover. She took out her gun and tried took a shot, a bad one. Even during the rebellion Katniss never used a gun. She needed to get her hands on a bow. She didn't think to ask any of the tribesmen to use theirs before running off to find Gray. Big mistake.

The four tribesmen headed up the hill after Gray, moving at a very fast pace. Katniss moved from behind the tree to find Rain, she gasped when she saw Rain laying on the ground, near the base of the hill.

Katniss ran over to her and fell to her knees. Rain had been shot in the chest, bleeding heavily. Katniss took off her outer fur layer and then removed her shirt and starting applying pressure to the wound. She then put her fur layer back on, her bare skin getting cold from the cool air. Rain was breathing heavily and said to Katniss, "Remember what I told you, about letting go of your resentment to the people who mattered most, and to the Capitol. You have to start over."

Katniss shook her head in understanding, tears beginning to fall from her cheeks "I'm really glad I met you."

Rain smiled and said, "Me too, when this is over, please go back to District 9 and tell my mom I love her, she lives at my house, but she was away when you came to see me so you didn't get to meet her. Please tell her."

"I will I promise" Katniss responded.

Katniss heard gun shots coming from over the hill. She looked up but couldn't see anything but birds scattering away.

Rain reached up and touched Katniss's face, struggling to keep her eyes open. "I hope wherever I go, I'll get to see Jackson again." Rain strained to get the words out.

The tears were openly running down Katniss's face, she couldn't contain her emotions the way she usually could.

Rain gave Katniss an ominous look. She looked at Katniss as if she was seeing into the future at that moment. Rain said in a calm demeanor, almost as if she wasn't in pain, "Hating him won't bring you happiness."

She took her last breath and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes.

Katniss wrapped her arms around her body, burying her head in her chest, crying uncontrollably. After a few minutes her sobs calmed down, the tears still flowing down her face. She heard footsteps approach and she looked up. She saw Red Bear and Hawk carrying Otter. He was dead, shot by Gray.

The three tribesmen looked upon the scene and bowed their heads. Red Bear said to Katniss, " _The white man is dead, after he shot Otter I was able to get a clear shot of his head with my axe."_

Katniss nodded her head once and said, _"Thank you for coming to find us."_

" _I am sorry about Rainbow"_ he responded.

" _I'm sorry too"_ Katniss said as the tears continued to fall.

Red Bear showed Katniss where they hid their horses. Katniss rode with Red Bear while Otter's horse carried his and Rain's body back to the area the other two tribesmen Red Bear was given were. Right before they reached the area Red Bear warned Katniss that they found two people wandering in the forest who they believed were from the Capitol. Red Bear decided to leave two guards with them while the four of them continued looking for her and Rain.

Sure enough, Katniss saw two people she presumed were from Panem's military. Their attire not a whole lot different from what was worn during the rebellion. She saw that Paylor was still sticking with all black.

It was a woman and man, both looked pretty young. They were tied up, but their mouths were not bound. The woman said in a shocked voice, "Mockingjay?"

"My name is _killing bird"_ Katniss responded harshly. They both gave her a bizarre look after hearing her speak in Sioux.

"Why have you captured us?" the man asked.

Katniss looked at him in disbelief. "Why is the Capitol here? Why are you spying on us and why are you following us?"

"It's not what you think" the woman began to say but the man cut her off and said, "We can't trust her, she's with them."

"That's right, you shouldn't trust me. But if you want to live, you better cooperate. Who is your squad leader? I know you have one." Katniss gave a menacing stare at the two soldiers on the ground before her.

"We're not telling you a thing" the man shot back.

"Very well then" Katniss said in a calm voice. She reached for her bow that was returned to her by Hawk after he killed Gray and shot an arrow right in the man's shoulder. He stifled his cries but the woman could not contain hers.

"Who is your squad leader?" Katniss repeated. The five tribesmen looked on without any emotion on their faces. They couldn't understand anything that was being said, but they trusted Katniss.

"Like I said, I'm not telling you." He repeated.

A second arrow went in the other shoulder. This time he did cry out in pain.

"Stop it, you'll kill him" the woman cried.

"That's the point" Katniss responded blankly. She knew she was not acting herself but she didn't care. She was still recovering from her ordeal with Gray and from losing Rain, she was overcome with grief. She hadn't felt this out of control since Prim died.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you with them" the woman spat.

"That's none of your business. I need to be on guard after just learning there are people in Panem after me, I was just taken by some of them, and you could be one of them for all I know."

The woman's tone changed when she said, "The militia groups."

Katniss stiffened, "Yeah, I guess you could call them that."

"No, that's who they are. That's why we were sent here, to protect you from them." The woman was no longer speaking with disgust at Katniss.

"Lead by who? TELL ME" Katniss screamed. Her anger was out of control, if they didn't tell her who their leader was, she was going to shoot both of them in the throat. She was tired of the Capitol's games, why would the military protect her in secret? She wanted answers from the squad leader and wanted to give this person a stern warning to get the hell away. She didn't need their protection.

"Gale Hawthorne" she replied.

Katniss dropped her bow and passed out.


	17. Chapter 17-New Information

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **Some may be shocked by the events in the last chapter, I was sad to do but it is part of the character growth for Katniss. It will also come into play for a major dialogue scene between her and Gale. So stay tuned!**

Chapter 17-New Information

Katniss awoke to lying in makeshift shelter. She looked around, the space was very small. She slowly got to her feet and walked outside. She saw a lot of snow on the ground. She figured this was why a shelter was made for her. She approached a campfire and saw the two soldiers still tied up, the man's wounds were tended to. They both gave Katniss a weary look and didn't say a word to her.

Red Bear came up to her and said, _"You alright?"_

Katniss nodded her head and said, _"I'm fine, I hadn't eaten much the last two days."_

" _We cleaned up the white man's wounds, do you want us to kill them?"_ Red Bear said the words without any hesitation. Katniss was a little taken aback. But then she realized they didn't understand a word of the conversation earlier.

" _No"_ she quickly responded. _"I was wrong to hurt him in the first place, I took my anger out on him over Rainbow's death, and I should not have done that. I don't think they mean any harm. I plan to try to get more information from them today. How far away are we from the Comanche tribe?"_

" _Six days walk, but with the horses we should be able to get there in three."_ Red Bear responded.

" _Is it okay if after I talk to them what I decide we should do?"_

" _Of course, we are going to hunt for food now. We also buried Rainbow and Otter this morning after the storm."_ Red Bear pointed to where the graves were and turned and walked off with the others.

Katniss wished she could have gone with them, but she had other business to attend to.

She approached the man and the woman. She decided to keep standing but she said in the most sincere tone she could, "Were you given food today?"

The woman hesitated before answering but finally stated, "Yes".

"What are your names?"

"My name's Sequoyah Barnes" the woman responded. She turned and looked at the man who sighed loudly and said, "Trent Green".

There was something about Sequoyah that bugged Katniss, she reminded her of someone. But she decided to brush it off.

"Look-I'm sorry they took you, but like I said yesterday, I was recently taken by a member of a militia group. And we found cameras back at the village where I was staying at. I could tell those cameras came from the Capitol. When they found you in the forest they were not taking any chances". Katniss hoped this would settle some of the awkwardness between them.

"Are you going to let us go?" Trent asked.

"Depends, I need you to answer some questions for me first."

"What do you want to know" Trent said in an annoyed tone.

"Why were the camera's there?"

Trent rolled his eyes. "We were on a mission lead by Commander Hawthorne to keep you safe from the militia group, called the Jay Killers. Get it? Jay Killers? As in killing the Mockingjay?" He quickly saw by the look on Katniss's face that she got it. He continued on, "Anyway, we brought two cameras with us to keep surveillance. The other one had been there, I'm assuming from the previous regime. Why it was put there, we don't have clearance for that."

"Why didn't your squad just come to me from the beginning, tell me what was going on with the militia group? Why hide?"

"I don't know, Commander Hawthorne just said it had to be this way" Trent responded.

"Was your group following us after we left the village?"

"Yes".

"Why were you two found alone then?"

This time Trent didn't answer. He looked over at Sequoyah who nodded her head at him encouragingly. "We ran off."

"Why?"

"I don't think we are at the point we were can trust you enough to tell you why." Trent said nonchalantly.

Katniss nodded, "Fair enough."

Katniss thought for a few moments what she wanted to do next after hearing this information. She had to know why Gale decided to hide from her instead of being upfront about being in the wild territory practically the whole time she was here. "Look, you may have your reasons why the two of you have deserted your mission, but, I am going to need your help in reaching Commander Hawthorne. Surely you have some type of radio, some way to contact him?"

This time Sequoyah spoke. "We did, but we ditched it after we ran."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't let you go until you help me find a way to talk to him." Katniss then turned around and walked off.

She went over to Rain and Otter's graves. She didn't know which was which, she just saw freshly raised dirt. She sank to her knees and touched both spots. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to show any emotion in front of Sequoyah and Trent, she found it odd they would run away from Gale's unit. Katniss knew Gale was a good solider and would be a good leader, for them to be deserters meant something was up. Something not good. She instead focused her anger on this new information about these militia groups that wanted her dead, and the Capitol. She wanted to trust Paylor but she couldn't, not anymore.

Once Red Bear and the others returned Katniss walked up to him and said, _"After we eat we need to leave immediately to head for the Comanche tribe, and we are taking these two with us."_


	18. Chapter 18-First Glance

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 18-First Glance

Just as Red Bear said, it took them 3 days to reach the Comanche tribe. Katniss rode with Red Bear on his horse while Sequoyah rode with White Wolf and Trent rode with Hawk. Sequoyah and Trent were still tied, but were tied from the front and sat in the front while riding. At times the ride was abruptly stopped due to Sequoyah frequently getting sick, having to jump off the horse and run to empty the contents of her stomach. The first day it happened Katniss didn't think anything of it and believed Sequoyah when she told Katniss that she was vomiting because of the stress of the situation the two of them were currently in. But by day three when it was still happening, Katniss began to have her suspicions.

Because Katniss had been away from her personal belongings for so long, more importantly her dreamcatcher, her nightmares started to return. However, they were not as intense. She would abruptly wake up, but she wasn't waking up screaming. Most of the nightmares were about Prim, and the most recent one was about Rain. Katniss was anxious to get be reunited with her stuff, amazed at how one object could make such a difference in her life.

Due to the whirlwind of the last few days, Katniss had forgotten the tribe was still on foot and wasn't going to reach the Comanche tribe at the same time. Katniss and the others arriving two days before them. Red Bear and the other tribesmen approached the Comanche first, with Katniss, Sequoyah, and Trent staying behind. Hawk explained to Katniss that his mother was originally a Comanche tribe member and that he knew some of the language. The five of them would approach the village first and explain the situation.

While Katniss and the two soldiers waited far off in the forest, they mostly sat in silence, listening to the heavy rain falling down. Two days ago it started raining, Katniss guessed this was the first official sign of spring. Because the rain was falling so heavily, all the snow was melted and mud was forming. Katniss wished she had some type of rain jacket instead of the heavy fur she was still wearing, getting soaked.

Sequoyah finally broke the long silence and turned to Katniss and said, "They say you still live in District 12 with Peeta, is that true?"

"Yes" Katniss said staring ahead.

"Why is he not here with you then?"

"I don't think we are at the point where I can trust you enough to tell you why" Katniss gave a pointed look at Trent when she answered. He snickered.

"Are you and Commander Hawthorne really cousins?" Sequoyah continued with the questions.

"What did he tell you?" Katniss was getting aggravated with all the personal questions.

"He never says anything about you. He hardly even called you by your name, mostly referred to you as the Mockingjay. I figured maybe that's why he was chosen to lead this mission, because you were related. He became very anxious once we lost surveillance on you."

"Well, I would imagine losing the ability to invade someone's privacy would be nerve wracking." Katniss's could feel her temper starting to rise, Gale doesn't call her by name but yet he's all concerned once he lost camera footage of her? She was getting angry at herself for caring about his actions.

"He was really worried, he never said it, but you could tell, his voice changed, he starting swearing, he wasn't acting himself."

Katniss snickered. "How noble of him".

Sequoyah looked at Katniss in disbelief. "Some people would appreciate someone caring about them" she responded harshly.

Katniss choose not to respond. She wasn't going to continue this discussion. Katniss thought it was strange Sequoyah ran away from Gale yet here she is defending him.

They continued sitting in silence again.

* * *

The tribesmen finally returned, informing Katniss that after a lengthy discussion, the Comanche agreed to allow the tribe to stay and agreed to help the Sioux warn the other 5 tribes. However, the Comanche wanted Katniss to find the cameras and destroy them. The Comanche tribe was a very superstitious tribe and did not want to destroy anything from the Capitol. Katniss gave the men a skeptical look.

" _It is the only way they would agree to not take the two soldiers captive."_ Hawk informed Katniss.

" _Okay"_ she responded. She figured they found the other cameras within a half an hour and she knew what they looked like, how hard could it be?

Once Katniss arrived at the Comanche tribe she realized the task would be much harder than she thought. This village was completely different from the Sioux's village. It was more than twice the size and was way more spread out. They were also deep in the forest unlike the Sioux whose village was in a large meadow. There was no way a single camera could capture images back to the Capitol. She figured there had to be multiple cameras here. As soon as she arrived she began looking for the camera's, Red Bear and White Wolf helping her, but after two days of searching she couldn't find anything. Part of the problem was the trees in the village were so tall, they were much leaner and taller than the trees in the Sioux's village. Even though Katniss, Red Bear, and White Wolf were good climbers only an aircraft could safely reach the top.

She knew she needed to talk to Gale as soon as possible. Only he could help her find these cameras.

* * *

The next morning the Sioux arrived. As expected, the tribe was devastated to hear about Rain and Otter. A lot of shouting and crying occurred after the announcement by the tribe's leader. Rain's half-sisters took it especially hard. That night the tribe held a Ghost Dance. Katniss had learned from Rain what a Ghost Dance was. She explained to Katniss that a Ghost Dance was performed to reunite the living with spirts of the dead, to bring spirits of the dead to fight on their behalf, and bring peace and prosperity and unity to the Native people.

Katniss watched as members of the tribe performed the circle dance. The members holding one hand up in the air as they bent over and danced around. The women of the tribe chanting heavily, a sad chant, mourning for the tribe members they lost. Katniss was so overcome with emotion she decided to join in the dance, copying their movements.

That night, she was able to sleep soundly with the dreamcatcher hanging above her head in her tepee.

The next morning, while Katniss was getting ready to continue her search for the camera's, Red Bear came into her tepee and said, _"Comanche hunters said they spotted 7 people dressed in black heading towards the village. These are the people you are looking for yes?"_

Katniss jumped up. Finally, Gale and his group have arrived. _"Yes"_ she responded eagerly.

Katniss, Red Bear, and Hawk took off on horse to reach Gale's group before they reached the village. She felt it best to confront them with as few people as possible watching them.

They saw the group approach from a small hill the three of them were hiding in, their bodies crouched low to the ground, peeking behind the tall trees. She had a perfect view of Gale. He was leading the group, holding his weapon in front of him. He looked almost exactly the same as Katniss last saw him, still in the all black attire, still wearing a helmet. 'And still handsome' Katniss thought to herself.

* * *

Gale and his group traveled for the next eight days, moving at a very fast pace, only stopping once in the morning for a 15 minute break, at lunch for 30 minutes to eat/rest, and 30 min for dinner before walking again until nightfall. Then they would leave at sunrise the next morning, sometimes even earlier if the weather was good. He figured they had made up at least a day and a half of travel moving so quickly. He was in contact with the other group, led by Spencer frequently, Spencer informing Gale that soldier Topper was flown safely to District 9 and recovered from her injuries and returned back to the main base. He also informed Gale that they were having no luck in finding Trent and Sequoyah, and the only thing they found were the radios they deserted, along with another bomb it looked like they were planning to set off if the first one didn't work.

Luckily, they didn't run into anymore obstacles. Weather being the only obstacle but even then, they only encountered two storms. For the past three days they had been dealing with heavy rains, the ponchos they had covering them pretty well.

They were currently walking through a very dense forest, with extremely tall trees, almost blocking out the sunlight. He was told by the main base that once they reached this area they would be close. He warned the group to be on alert. He was told Katniss was there, the stationary camera picked up images of her, solider Woodard said that from the images it looked like Katniss was searching for something. Gale knew she was looking for the cameras.

He saw a small hill over to his right. His eyes instinctively scanning the area. He saw movement, he immediately put his fist up to signal the group to stop. They did, all of them at alert with their weapons.

Three horses came into view. He saw Katniss on one of the horses, her hair blowing in the wind and he thought for a second his heart stopped.


	19. Chapter 19-Confessions II

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **I know some of you have been waiting patiently for this, enjoy!**

Chapter 19-Confessions II

Gale stared at Katniss and she towered above him on her horse on the small hill. She looked completely different. She was dressed in the tan material the Native's wore, her hair was down which it never was, and single bird feather was sticking out from the back of her head. A small band was around her forehead. Because her hair was down, the wind was blowing it around.

She looked at him with fierce eyes, but it wasn't the look of anger, it was a look of determination he thought.

She still looked as beautiful as she always did, for a moment he thought his heart stopped beating. He blinked his eyes and forced himself to focus on the task at hand.

"Commander Hawthorne" she said to him. He wasn't surprised she was addressing him so formally. After all, they weren't friends anymore.

"Miss Everdeen" Gale responded with a nod.

"I know why you are here."

This surprised him. "You do?"

"Yes-we have two of your soldiers with us, Barnes and Green."

Gale couldn't believe it. He wondered how long Sequoyah and Trent were with the Natives. He also wondered if they were being treated alright, he had learned that this particular tribe was not as peaceful as the one Katniss was with. Despite what they had done, Gale was still concerned for Sequoyah's well-being.

"I need you to bring them both to me." Gale responded in an authoritative manner. He could tell Katniss didn't like it.

"First you and I need to talk-alone." She looked over him to his squad behind him. All of them looking at Katniss with their weapons readied.

Gale turned around nodded, signaling to the group it was okay to stand down. He turned back to Katniss and said, "I'm ready."

Katniss turned to Red Bear and Hawk and said, _"I need to speak with the tall man for a little while. He is the leader of this group. Be on alert, but no one will harm you"_

They both silently nodded. Katniss turned and motioned for Gale to follow her. After about a five minute walk she stopped and turned around to face him, taking a deep breath.

"You've been here almost as long as I have. Why were you hiding from me?" She put her hands on her hips while asking the question.

Gale debated on how much he should say. He decided to start off slow and said, "The mission was to watch from a safe distance, make sure no harm came to you from a militia group the Capitol has been monitoring."

"The Jay Killers yeah I heard about them" Katniss said harshly.

"The President didn't want you to be disturbed if you didn't have to be."

"Bullshit" Katniss spat.

"It's the truth, she knows the Natives are a peaceful people."

"Stop lying to me! If she believed that, she wouldn't have camera's there."

"Katniss—"Gale tried to reason with her.

"You don't get to call me that, my name is _killing bird_."

Gale gave her the same bizarre look Sequoyah and Trent gave her. She was so used to speaking in the Sioux language it almost became second nature to her. The words didn't sound strange to her.

"I don't think I can pronounce that name back" he said after a short pause.

She sighed, putting her head down. She sank to the ground, looking defeated. Gale realized something was seriously wrong with her. He sat down on the ground as well, but kept his distance.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, he finally said, "Look, I know this is concerning, hearing about the Jay Killers, but my team is here to help, I can guarantee your safety."

She shot her eyes up to him, seething. "Guarantee my safety? I got news for you Gale, you're too late for that."

"What?"

"You're too late. I was already taken by two of them. Me and a friend."

Gale couldn't believe what he was hearing. President Paylor told him no other groups had come into the wild territory. How could they have captured Katniss? They were still pretty far west. Unless more were still leaving.

"Was the friend Rainbow Bridgewater?"

If looks could kill, Gale would be dead two times over. Katniss rose from the ground and began pacing back and forth.

"She was more than just a friend. She was helping me" Katniss said softly.

Gale decided stay quiet. He looked at Katniss patiently for her to continue.

"I'm assuming you know her name because you've been spying on us for months." She looked at him in a threatening way.

"Did the men hurt you?" Gale asked. Katniss sensed anger in his tone as he asked the question.

"One of them hurt Rain, in every way possible-he raped her."

"I'm sorry" he said. "Is she okay now?"

"She's dead, one of them killed her while we were being rescued by members of the tribe."

"Oh Katniss" Gale didn't mean to do it, but he got up and instinctively reached for her, trying to comfort her.

She recoiled back, "Don't" she warned. "Too bad for you she died, she almost got me to stop hating you, almost got me to forgive you."

Gale knew Katniss would never be able to look at him the same way again, but to hear she still hated him after all this time? He thought perhaps they at least had a shot at being friends. He knew the possibility of anything more was as dead as Prim was.

"I may not deserve forgiveness for what happened with Prim, but I don't deserve to be hated, not after everything I've done for you, done for your family, what I still do."

"Yes—my mother, I heard. You probably speak to her more than she speaks to me. I saw her for the first time since Prim died when she came to see me in 12 to convince me to come here."

"You could have a better relationship with her, don't think she doesn't want that."

"Stop! Just stop. I can barely look at you due to your association with the Capitol-with Paylor."

"Paylor?" Gale asked confused. "What does Paylor have to do with-"

"She hasn't changed Panem, it's still the same as it was! Evil, corrupt."

"Katniss, you are not thinking straight, you know the rebellion has made Panem a better place."

"For you maybe. I see you on TV sometimes, with your fancy government job, looking all important. District 12 is still shit, you know it."

"It's your home. Yours and Peeta's."

"I don't know if I can go back there, the memory of Prim has consumed me. District 12, the Capitol, it holds too many bad memories."

"This is what Rain helped you with?"

"Yes, and now she's gone. No thanks to you not being honest with me from the beginning. You could have come to us back at the village. You didn't. And now, she's gone, just like Prim." Katniss slowly started walking towards Gale. "Rain was the one person who was helping me, she was saving me-from myself. Now, I am lost again. YOU HAVE ROBBED ME FROM MY ONLY SOURCE OF SALVATION!"

Gale heard Katniss scream into the camera during the rebellion to get propaganda footage for District 13. He never heard her scream at him, not in this way.

As badly as he felt for her, he was tired of being her scapegoat. "Hating me really brings you that much pleasure?" he spat.

Katniss's eyes grew wide in horror. She thought to Rain's final words to her, 'hating him won't bring you happiness'. Did Rain foresee this moment?

She shook her head in disagreement. She looked down while she spoke, not able to look at him in the eye. "No, I force myself to hate you, because I hate myself."

"Why do you hate yourself?" Gale said harshly.

"Because I can't find the happiness with Peeta that he deserves."

His look softened. "Maybe someday you can."

"Have you found happiness with someone?" She finally rose her eyes to his.

"Yes."

She doesn't respond to that answer.

"I'll show you where Trent and Sequoyah are, but you can't have them, not yet. I need you to help me with something."

"What?" Gale asks quizzically.

"Help me take out the cameras at the village, the Comanche have demanded I do it. Then you can have them back. Will you help?"

"Of course."

"Sequoyah's pregnant isn't she?

Gale was not surprised Katniss figured this out. "Yes, is she okay? Is she being fed?"

"Yes, she's fine. Is this why they ran away from you?"

"They were upset because I was going to send her back to the Capitol. She could be dismissed for breaking protocol. They attacked the hovercraft that was sent to pick her up. I need to return them both to the Capitol to face the consequences of what they did. They almost killed one of my pilots."

As they made the five minute walk back to the others, Katniss stopped and turned to Gale. She had a look of confusion on her face, as if she was debating whether or not to say something. Finally, she stopped him and said, "Do you-Do you still think of me that way even though we are not together?"

He decided not to lie to her, he was already keeping things from her, and after the intense conversation earlier he figured some things could wait until later. But this question he would answer truthfully.

"I force myself not to. If I allowed myself to, I wouldn't be able to stop."

She gave a slight nod and turned to keep moving, he saw her begin to smile as she turned away.


	20. Chapter 20-Thoughts of the Past

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 20-Thoughts of the Past

Katniss didn't speak to Gale on the walk back to the Comanche village. Once they arrived, all eyes were on Gale and his group. The glances and stares he and his team received were making him uncomfortable. During the rebellion, going into the other districts, most of the looks he received were looks of hope and gratitude, not always, but the looks weren't like this.

It was pretty apparent they were not wanted here.

He could tell the difference between the two tribes. The Comanche had more horses and their attire was different. Their skin appeared a little darker and their faces had a more round characteristic. Even though the Sioux were currently staying with the Comanche, it appeared that lines were drawn. The Sioux set up their camp far off to the right of the main village. Gale realized this is why the stationary cameras didn't pick up images of Trent and Sequoyah. Or the images that were picked up were so far away it would impossible to see that it was them. He also noticed none of the two tribes were interacting with each other.

Gale looked around at the village, it was a pretty spread out area, he believed there were 4 cameras here but he would need to contact the President to be sure. He tried to remember what the images he had seen of this tribe looked like, maybe then he could look around and pick out those areas. At least then they would have an idea where to start looking.

While looking around, deep in thought, Gale started to hear loud voices to the left of him. He turned to see a Comanche tribe member yelling and pointing at him. He then saw one of the men that rode with Katniss into the village with them come over and began trying to settle the man down. It didn't appear to be working.

Gale saw Katniss slowly approach, he could tell she couldn't understand what the Comanche tribe member was saying. She spoke a few sentences that Gale of course could not understand. He noticed his squad looking at her in surprise. The Comanche man looked at Katniss in anger and started approaching her, Gale instinctively reached for his weapon but didn't draw it. The man got up in Katniss's face and started yelling. The man she knew quickly came over to stand between them. Finally, another man yelled something out that stopped everyone. The man was very tall and was older, he had a large head piece on with feathers going down almost to his feet. Gale assumed this man was the leader of the Sioux. After he spoke the Comanche man grunted and walked off.

After about an hour of looking around and searching, Gale wasn't able to find anything. He approached Katniss and said, "I'm not having any luck, I tried to remember what the images looked like the last time I saw them but nothing is refreshing my memory. I'm going to need to radio the main base my unit came from and send a message to the President asking where the cameras are. Is there someone I can go in private to do this?"

"You can use my tepee" Katniss responded.

Gale nodded and then said, "I need my team to set up camp, where should we do this?"

"Uh—let me find out" Katniss then ran off in the direction of the other camp. Gale returned to his team and the seven of them just sat, not making much conversation because of the continued stares and glances that were constantly coming their way.

Katniss returned about 15 minutes later and said, "Ok, both tribes want your team in the outskirts of the village, right where the river begins."

"That's fine" Gale replied.

Katniss then grew more serious, "The Comanche also want your weapons."

"What? No, that is not happening" Gale said incredulously.

"They don't trust you."

"No shit, we've noticed, they have done nothing but stare at us since we got here."

"I get why you are angry, I didn't want to tell you this earlier but, the reason I need your help so badly with finding these cameras is because the Comanche will not allow Trent and Sequoyah to leave unless I find these cameras and destroy them. Rain told me the Comanche have for years taken people captive, the people they have taken from Panem were never released. I'm afraid if I don't follow through, not only will they not allow your soldiers to leave, I don't think they will allow me to leave. And I don't have Rain to protect me anymore."

"Her tribe will protect you."

Katniss hesitated before answering, "I think they would yes, but, I don't know for sure, if some of the men die trying to protect me, the others might not and leave. Not all the men in the tribe like me, only the ones you've seen me with do."

"Look, I'm sorry but we are not giving our weapons up. We will be far enough away from them I don't see why this is a problem. And as for them holding Trent and Sequoyah captive, that's not going to happen. I am sending them back to the Capitol no matter what."

"You would risk starting a battle?" Katniss asked starting to frown.

"I would hope your friend could talk to them for me."

"I think that is easier said than done Gale."

"Can't the man who came out with that large head piece talk to the leader of this tribe?"

"It doesn't work like that, this tribe doesn't have a single leader they have councils instead."

"So have your friend talk to the council."

"The council made the decision Gale!" Katniss shot him an irritated look. "I'm not talking to you about this anymore, either you will give up your weapons or you won't. If you chose not to cooperate, you run the risk of endangering innocent lives here. Would Paylor want that?" Katniss spat.

Gale shook his head in disbelief, but he knew she was right. "Alright" he answered.

"Look, I'm going to ask that your weapons be stored in my tepee, I will ask after you use it to contact your main base. That way, you will know where the weapons are, should you need to get to them quickly. I have a lot of room in there now that Rain is gone."

Gale thought this was a good compromise and said, "Okay that could work."

Katniss escorted Gale to her tepee while his team stayed back. When Gale walked in, he was shocked at how warm it was. He saw two backpacks on the floor, he assumed one was for Katniss and the other was Rain's. He saw her sleeping blankets and saw an object hanging above. He walked over to it and stared at it.

"They call it a dreamcatcher, they are supposed to take away bad dreams and thoughts and only allow good thoughts to enter your mind. A tribe member here made it for me to help with my nightmares."

Gale turned and looked at Katniss. He shouldn't be surprised to hear she was still having nightmares but he was, he figured after all of these years the trauma would have settled. He then realized if it had, she wouldn't be all the way up here in the wilderness looking for help. "Does it work?"

"Yes, as long as I have the object with me, no bad dreams, I can actually sleep soundly at night without waking up screaming."

Gale was skeptical such a thing could work, but he was glad to hear that she wasn't being haunted by her dreams anymore.

He continued to look around and said, "Yes, this would be a good place to keep our stuff."

"Good. I'll go relay the message and then ask if I can keep them. As soon as you are done in here go back to your team, I'll meet you there."

Once she left Gale radioed the main base. He had Woodard call the Capitol, explaining that it was urgent. He was able to speak with the President and then he radioed Gale back and relayed Paylor's message. He was given the coordinates of where the stationary cameras were and was told Paylor would be sending two smaller hovercrafts to the main base. Once Barnes and Green were released to him he was to radio call to have them picked up immediately. The hovercraft would be taking them to the Capitol right away and will not be stopping in District 9. The second hovercraft would stay with Gale's group. Both hovercrafts will be there by tomorrow morning.

Gale walked out of Katniss's tepee, casually looking around to make sure none of the Comanche tribe members were watching, but all he saw were Sioux tribe members. He jogged back to his team and found Katniss there standing off to the side from where they sat.

He quickly walked up to her and said, "Good news, I was able to get the coordinates from the President. But, we can't take the cameras down until tomorrow. Once they are taken down I will need to take Sequoyah and Trent immediately."

She nodded and said, "Weapons?"

He looked behind Katniss and saw members of both the Sioux and Comanche, intensely staring at him.

He sighed and walked over his squad. He huddled them all together in a small circle and said, "We have to give our weapons over, it is the only way we will be able to get Barnes and Green back."

One of the tribe members said, "But sir, what if they attack us?"

"They won't, for one we are going to be setting up camp on the outskirts of the village, we can take turn keeping watch if that would make some of you more comfortable."

He could see from the looks on their faces they seemed satisfied with that suggestion. "It is settled then. Come on."

All seven squad members placed their weapons in front of Katniss. He saw Katniss turn to both tribes, waiting for the next move. A Comanche man nodded to Katniss's friend and the Sioux began picking up the weapons and carrying them away. He knew where.

That night, the tribe decided to have another ceremony, it was part of the grieving process for the tribe for losing Rain and Otter. Katniss didn't feel like partaking in dancing tonight, instead she just watched sitting next to Morning Sun. She started to become overwhelmed with emotion, but this time instead of getting up and wanting to dance with the tribe, she wanted to run away and hide. Morning Sun sensed Katniss's uneasiness and said, _"You should go talk to your friend—the tall one."_

Katniss snickered, _"He's not my friend, not anymore."_

" _Sometimes we lose our way, losing the people that mattered most in the process, but if someone can find that person again, continue on as if you were never parted, than that's a true friend. It would be unwise to let that person go."_

Katniss gave Morning Sun a small smile. She couldn't deny that she has lost her way, she forced herself to remember all that she had learned since coming here. She figured it wouldn't hurt to talk to Gale.

She walked to the outskirts of the camp and saw small tents set up. She saw someone sitting keeping watch. As she got closer she saw it was Gale. His head whipped to attention as she approached, she put her hands up in the air and said, "It's just me."

"My unit feels it would be safer if we take turns keeping watch" he responded.

"So you took first watch?"

"Of course."

She asked if they could talk in private, he walked her across the river so they could sit but still be in view of his unit. Her lower legs got wet from walking across the river. She started to shiver, Gale took off his outer jacket and gave it to her. She placed it around her lower legs.

"Thanks" she said,

"No problem" he responded. "So what did you want to talk about?" His tone was not harsh, but it was not friendly either. Katniss couldn't help but feel as though he was addressing her in a professional manner to keep his emotions in check.

"What do you know about Sequoyah?"

Gale shrugged, "Not a whole lot, she's from District 11, she was the top of her class in training, she's 19, and apparently she was willing to risk her future for Trent. Why do you ask?"

"She reminds me of someone, you don't know much else?"

"No, she and Trent pretty much kept to themselves, I knew something was going on for a while but I decided to overlook it. I would have thought they would have been more careful. It is a lot easier to take measures to prevent these things now unlike before."

Katniss nodded. She was very aware of this. Due to her fierce determination to not have a child she had been getting annual birth control implants. These methods used to be only available to residents of the Capitol. One of the first things Paylor did when she became President was overturn this, making sure all hospitals and medical clinics in all 12 districts have the implants available.

"This can't be what you wanted to talk to me about." Gale pressed.

Katniss sighed, that was just like Gale, getting to the point, and she couldn't blame him she was the same way. She used to think that was why he was not a good match for her, because they were so alike. Now, she wasn't so sure.

"No. I came here because, I wanted to-say I'm sorry." She forced the words out.

"For what?"

"For blaming you earlier for Rain's death. I was wrong to do that. The truth is, I killed her."

"What?" Gale cried.

"Not in the actual sense, but it is because of me she is dead. The Jay Hunters were after me, she was an innocent victim. They found us when the two of us were talking alone."

"That's not your fault."

"Everyone I love and care for, get taken from me. My father, Prim, Cinna, Finnick, Madge, and now Rain. Even Rue I cared for, even though we were only together for a short while. I take no pleasure in life because I know everything could be taken away all at once. Rain's death is yet another reminder of that. I have a repetitive habit of repeating in my mind every act of kindness I have ever seen. It is the only way I am able to function. Otherwise, I would end up like my mother was when my father died." Her eyes began water but the tears did not fall.

Gale looked at her intently, hearing these words made him realize Haymitch was not exaggerating when he said she was not well mentally. He saw it earlier today, but her words chilled him.

"I need to tell you something. There's a reason I was chosen to come here. Haymitch asked the President, he said that he felt I was the only person he trusted to keep you safe."

Katniss turned and looked at him, her eyes perking up at Haymitch's name.

"He also said that he heard from Peeta why you were going to the wild territory, he asked me to stay away from you. He said Peeta told him that you couldn't be around people from your past. That you needed to be here alone to work through your grief. This is why I never revealed myself. It is not part of some conspiracy."

Katniss nodded her head and said, "Why are stationary cameras here?"

"They have been here since Snow was in power, in fact, I think the cameras have been around a lot longer than that. The Capitol has always known about the five tribes who live in the wild territory. I believe instead of attacking, the Capitol just wanted to spy, make sure the Natives were not planning an uprising."

Katniss caught Gale's comment about there being five tribes, she wondered which two have been able to hide their existence from the Capitol. She chose to remain silent. Instead she said, "And Paylor didn't turn the cameras off when she became President?"

"She wanted to keep watch, for the Native's safety, the militia groups started pretty much the minute the President took office. She had no idea if Panem's residents would start crossing the fence."

Katniss was still skeptical about Paylor. There was something about this whole thing that didn't sit right with her.

She decided to change the subject instead.

"Do you remember our joke, pods forever?"

Gale chuckled, he hadn't thought about that joke between them in years. "Yeah I remember."

"A few months before I left 12 I was walking in the woods and I happened upon it. I had almost forgotten about it."

"That day seems like such a long time ago" he responded.

"Yes, it does. I cried the day I saw it."

"Why?"

"Because it reminded me of what we had, what our friendship was, I wanted it back at that moment, I wanted it back so badly."

Gale sighed. He was tired of these games with her. One minute she screams she hates him, the next she confesses she wants their friendship back.

"Katniss, what do you want from me?"

She turned and looked at him, it was similar to the look she gave him during the rebellion when they were kissing in District 2 and he asked her what she was thinking and she said she didn't know.

"I want to know why you never came to see me. In the Capitol after Prim died, and why you never came to see me in District 12 after I returned?

His eyes shot to the ground. "I couldn't face you after Prim died. The guilt was too strong. I let you down, you and your mom. I was a coward and I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you come after?"

"I thought you made it pretty clear when you said goodbye to me that was it. We were done—forever."

"I was a mess after Prim died, I didn't leave my living room. Greasy Sae had to feed me or else I would have slowly starved to death. I needed you, and you weren't there for me."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't be that person I was before after Prim died. I was never what you wanted, I knew that, the second time you went into that arena with Peeta was the day I lost you. After the rebellion ended, I needed to live my life for me. I heard Peeta had gone back. Why would I come? Goodbye means just that, goodbye. So don't sit here and tell me that I wasn't there for you. If you had called, I would have come. I would have dropped everything and come for you. You know that."

"I guess that answers that" she responded icily.

"I have moved on, I thought we both have. I am sorry you are so unhappy. But that's not my problem, not anymore."

"You admitted you still have feelings for me."

"Just because I have feelings does not mean I want to act on them. You saw that carving on the tree and you longed for the past, I often see things in my daily life that reminded me of what we had. But I have chosen to focus on the future. I think you should do that as well."

"I don't know if I have a future." She responded in a flat tone.

"What do you mean by that comment?" Gale demanded.

"The militia groups. I heard there are a lot them."

"There are, but we have been watching them. We will never stop watching them."

"I am going to need you to talk to Paylor about getting the coordinates for all of the cameras. They all need to be taken down."

"Okay, I can do that tomorrow."

"The Capitol needs to stay out of the wild territory. I won't have any more innocent people dying because of me."

"I can't promise anything, but I will talk to her" he said in a sincere tone.

"Thanks" Katniss then handed his jacket back to him and walked off, not looking back.


	21. Chapter 21-Apology

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 21-Apology

Katniss walked back to her tepee, startled when she first stepped inside forgetting that the team's weapons were placed in there. She changed into her sleepwear and sat down and took out the journal Rain gave her. She skimmed through what she had written, looking over the stuff she wrote concerning her mother and then looked over the stuff she had written about Gale and the Capitol.

She went back to her entries on Gale. She looked at the list she had written of the things she couldn't forgive him for. On the list she had written:

1\. His willingness to let innocent people die to defeat the Capitol-no matter what the cost.

2\. Not coming to District 12 after I returned.

She took out a pen and crossed off number 2. While she didn't like what he said to her, she knew he was right. Had she reached out to him, he would have come. She knew back then she didn't want to reach out to him, she was too focused on blaming his bomb design for Prim's death. And then Peeta returned and she wanted to focus on starting over with him, only that didn't turn out the way she had hoped it would. Her grief never subsided, and while she loves Peeta she still feels something is missing in her life.

She thinks she has finally figured out what it is-having a purpose again.

Before the games, she was a provider for her family, she took care of them. After the games, she thought she was going to be a mentor and faux fashion designer with Cinna. During the war, she became the face of the rebellion. But since the war, her life has consisted of being with Peeta and helping him with the baking at home he did for the District. She hunts only because she wants to, not because she has to.

She knew she loved Peeta. But she wondered if love was enough? Their life had become so simple. She used to think that was what she wanted after the war, but now, she wanted more. Being so far removed from Panem in the wild territory made her start to forget about some of the things that has made her so sad in District 12. And she thought about what Rain said to her, about getting a job, a real job. However, she knew if she got a job, she wanted it to be a job that she wanted to do. Something that was a passion for her. She wanted nothing to do with food production or medicine in District 12. Medicine reminded her too much of Prim.

She didn't see how she could return to 12 now. She also didn't know how she could face Peeta and tell him she couldn't stay there. She knew he was happy there, he had his baking and painting and was friendly with pretty much everyone there. She however, still continued to keep to herself, only associating with Haymitch and Greasy Sae. She knew for Peeta life was always easier for him in District 12 then it was for her. He was a town person after all. She used to think that didn't matter, but now that she is older, she wonders if that is why Peeta adjusted to life back in 12 better than she did. And while he grieved for his parents, they were not the most loving people, she knew him being in charge of the baking for the District gave him a strong sense of purpose and a way to honor their memory. But she didn't have that, all she had in 12 was him.

She never thought her life was consist of being a housewife—without the actual marriage or having kids part.

She also knew that was why Peeta was pushing so strongly for them to get married and start a family, because he saw how she was slowly slipping away.

She closed her journal and took out her other book, the one Peeta placed in her goodbye bag. She had added a lot of new entries regarding kind acts she had seen since coming to the Sioux's village. How the tribe members looked after and cared for one another, how they provided food and clothing to her, how they were patient in teaching her their language, how they never left anyone behind. And she had a lot of entries about Rain. She looked over what she wrote, repeating in her mind the lines over and over before going to bed.

That night she had a dream. She was in the ocean on a small boat with Gale-fishing. They were sitting in silence, not saying a word to each other. Finally, Gale said to her without looking at her, "You have to know the truth."

She turned and looked at him, "What truth?"

"The truth about the Capitol."

She then opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She was thankful for a brief second this dream didn't consist of her doing things with Gale she hasn't even done with her own boyfriend. But she knew this dream meant something, just like her steamy dreams with Gale did. She wasn't ready to face those dreams, but she was ready to face the dream she just awoke from.

She knew she needed to see President Paylor once the cameras came down.

* * *

The next morning, she approached Gale's team. She saw his team outside eating breakfast with him. The entire group turned and looked at her when she approached.

"Good morning Miss Everdeen, what brings you by to see us so early in the morning?" Gale asked in a professional manner.

She didn't smile or acknowledge the group, she needed to talk to Gale right away. She looked only at him and said, "We need to talk, back at the village."

Katniss knew Gale long enough to know when he was irritated, and she saw irritation in his face though she could tell he was trying to hide it.

"As you wish" he curtly responded.

She saw the looks his team gave her, looks of disbelief at how rude she was being not even acknowledging their presence. She didn't care, she wasn't here to make friends.

While walking back to her tepee Gale said, "I see your friendly personality hasn't gone away."

She gave him a look and responded, "I am not here to make friends."

"Saying hello to people is hardly making friends."

"I get the feeling your group is not all that comfortable around the people I am with. The fact that they want to keep watch says enough. Why should I be friendly?"

"They don't trust the Comanche, it has nothing to do with the people you are with."

Katniss gave Gale a doubtful look. "I don't know about that."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

"When are the cameras coming down?"

"Soon, a hovercraft is on its way. Right now it is picking up the other members of my team, I have seven more people coming to join us. I had split up the group after Trent and Sequoyah ran away. They were searching for them while we continued on here."

"Once the cameras come down, I need you do something for me. Well, two things."

"Okay-"Gale waited for Katniss to elaborate.

"I need you to have your hovercraft take me to District 9, I need to see Rain's mom and tell her what happened right away."

"Okay, that won't be a problem."

"And then, I need to go see Paylor."

They had reached Katniss's tepee. He didn't respond to what she said until they both walked in. "Why do you want to see her?"

"I need to find out the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About what she knows about the wild territory, what she knows about the tribes. Why she still has those cameras on."

"Katniss I already told you why those cameras are still on" Katniss saw the irritation returning to his face.

She held her hand up to stop him. "I heard what you said. I need to hear this from her myself."

"You don't believe me?" Gale's voice rising a full octave higher.

"I do believe you Gale. I don't know if she is being truthful with you."

"You're wrong" he said fiercely.

"I hope I am, I really do, and I really liked Paylor. I was happy she was elected as President. But I have to know the truth for myself."

This seemed to have calmed him down. "Alright, I will let her know you want to see her."

"Thanks" she said with a small smile. "You know, you were wrong about something last night."

He looked at her in confusion.

"When you said that you lost me when I went into the arena for the second time with Peeta. That's not true."

She read his face. She could tell the minute the two were reunited he was trying to put up a wall of restraint. She was trying to do that herself. But for a brief moment, his restraint faltered.

"When did I lose you then?" She could hear in his voice the sadness he was trying to hide.

"In District 13."

She saw his look harden. "What did I do in 13? And don't tell me the bomb design."

"In District 13 I felt we were slipping away from each other. You were so focused on destroying the Capitol you would stop at nothing to ensure the rebellion would win. Including sacrificing innocent people. Rain asked me to figure out the things I could and could not forgive you for. I have forgiven you for the nut, for the bomb design even. But there is one thing I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for."

"My willingness to let other people die? He answered.

"Yes. And not just Prim, all the people who died because of us during the rebellion, the people in the other districts and the Capitol citizens."

She watched as he looked down, his hardened expression changing to a pained one. He swallowed and said, "Well, I wasn't expecting to hear that."

"I thought you should know."

"I still stand by my decisions. I felt I did what was needed for us to win. Remember you didn't see District 12 burn the way I did."

"I know that" she said softly.

"I better head back, the hovercraft should be here soon." He started to turn to walk out.

"Gale!" Katniss said urgently.

He stopped and turned back to look at her, she saw his eyes start to water.

"The reason I can't get past it, was because I did care for you. I was distracted by Peeta yes, I admit it. And I did only respond to you when you were in pain. I'm sorry for that."

He didn't respond, only nodded, and walked out. Not letting the tears fall until he was out of the tepee.


	22. Chapter 22-Unfriendly

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: so, it looks like some people were not feeling the last chapter, hopefully this chapter helps clears up any misconceptions. There is going to be some back/forth between them for awhile. Remember this is angst!**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 22-Unfriendly

Gale stormed out of Katniss's tepee. He stood outside and angrily wiped the tears away from his face. It took all of his energy to not let those tears fall in front of Katniss. He looked up and saw an older woman eyeing him curiously. He looked around and saw that no one else was paying attention to him. Feeling uncomfortable, he hurried off and headed back to his unit.

He was angry at himself for showing weakness in front of her. The last time he almost cried was the last time he saw her in the Capitol. How was it she was always able to make him show his vulnerability? He was feeling resentment towards her because of it. He wondered how was it was he could love and hate someone at the same time. Because that was how he was feeling. Katniss told him she hated herself, he hated himself. He hated himself for allowing his feelings for her resurface so quickly. It was easier when he was away from her. Out of sight out of mind.

He also hated the fact that by allowing himself to feel for her again, he was betraying the one person who hadn't hurt him, Dez. He needed to focus on finishing up this mission and getting all the cameras down so he could go back to his life. And Katniss could go-wherever.

He never thought this would happen, but he didn't think Katniss would return to District 12. Not after her comments. He couldn't blame her, he had no interest in ever stepping foot in that hell hole again. He never understood why any of the residents returned. His mother and siblings easily agreed to stay with Gale in District 2. If she didn't go back, he didn't know what that meant for her and Peeta but he forced himself not to care.

He originally wanted to try being friends with her after this if she was willing, now, he didn't think he could. If he did, he knew he would end up hurting his fiancé.

* * *

Morning Sun stormed into Katniss's tepee, startling her. _"Your friend is in pain, go to him."_ She said to Katniss without warning.

Katniss knew her words hurt Gale, she saw it in his eyes, she hadn't seen that look in his eyes since the day she told him goodbye in the Capitol. But she didn't think talking to him right now was best. She knew he needed to cool off.

" _I told you he's not my friend"_ she responded.

" _A person does not have that type of reaction over no one."_

Katniss sighed loudly and shook her head. _"All right, I will talk to him, but later, first, I need to talk to the tribe."_

Katniss did her best to try to explain to the tribe that a hovercraft was coming to take down the cameras. Considering she didn't know if words like hovercraft or coordinates even existed in their language, she had to be get creative with the words she knew to get them to understand. She wished Rain was here to help. She tried not to think about her during the day, only allowing herself to grieve at night. After a few attempts, she finally thought of words that made them understand. She warned them to not be afraid, that the explosions or objects they might see were a good thing. Once she was finished Red Bear went off with a few others to tell the Comanche's what to expect.

* * *

An hour after Gale returned to his unit, the hovercraft arrived. They walked about a mile away from their camp to meet up with his team. He felt it was best if the hovercraft was as far away as possible from the village, but not too far from them. All the team members seemed happy to be reunited. They eagerly talked with one another about what happened the last ten days. Gale overheard some of them say how unlikeable the Mockingjay was.

He was able to get the equipment he needed from the main base to take down the cameras. He informed Spencer and the other six that they had to keep their weapons on the hovercraft, explaining how the Comanche demanded to hold their weapons ransom. He also informed them to be prepared for strange and hostile looks.

When Gale and his entire team of thirteen arrived at the village, the looks didn't seem quite as hostile. Katniss and the Sioux were off to one side, the Comanche, a tribe twice the size were on another. Katniss approached Gale and his unit and said, "Are we ready?"

Gale curtly nodded and turned his head to Spencer. Spencer took out a small hand held device that located the first camera. Katniss, Gale, and his team walked to a tree right in the middle of the village. Between the Sioux and Comanche, over 200 people watched, not moving from their spots. Once they got closer to the tree, the beeping noise got louder and louder.

"Okay, this is the first one" Spencer said, looking up. "It should be about 50 feet up."

Gale then turned to another one of his squad members—a man named Abraham. He was older than Gale, 33 and was the oldest member of the group. And one of the most athletic. Gale wondered if he had trained in the academy in District 1 where he was from. Abraham was one of the team members who didn't care for the Mockingjay during the rebellion.

Abraham took out a circular object, the size of a playground ball. A small remote was taken out of the object. Once Abraham turned the remote on, the circular object flew out of his hand and rose above them, hovering in the air, a medium size red dot illuminating from the object. Abraham controlled the object from the remote, sending it straight up into the air. It stopped 50 feet up.

"Everyone get back" Abraham yelled out.

Everyone moved back at least 20 feet. Once Abraham saw no one was directly around the tree he pushed a button on the remote. The object contorted and then shots were fired, blasting the camera out of the tree, falling to the ground in flames. Some of the Comanche and Sioux members reacted in slight fear and gasped. The object then returned to its circular shape and Abraham brought it back.

Katniss approached the camera, it was in about 3 different pieces, burning quickly. She turned and looked at one of the Comanche council members who just nodded at her to continue.

Spencer and Abraham found the other three cameras, destroying them in the same way. All four cameras were spread out in a four different areas of the village. One was south, north, east, and west. All high up in the trees.

Once other members of Gale's team extinguished the flames, they put all the pieces in a portable case. Katniss took the case and walked up to the Comanche council members, Red Bear appearing beside her. Katniss turned her head to Red Bear and said, _"Is it finished then?"_ Her eyes not leaving the council members.

Red Bear translated for her. The one Comanche member who nodded to Katniss earlier answered him in a stern manner, his eyes not leaving Katniss.

" _Yes, they want the warriors to go now."_ Red Bear translated back.

" _Tell them we are leaving."_ Katniss then turned and gave the case back to Spencer.

Katniss walked up to Gale and relayed the message. "Gladly" he responded and headed with Katniss and his group to the Sioux's camp, the Sioux members slowly following.

Katniss showed Gale where Trent and Sequoyah were being held. Gale was slightly relieved to see while tied up, they didn't appear to be mistreated.

Two team members untied Sequoyah and Trent and escorted them back to the hovercraft. Gale showed the other team members where Katniss's tepee was to get their weapons. Gale turned to Katniss as his team was leaving and said, "We will be leaving to head back to our main base, another hovercraft is there waiting to take you to the Capitol. I've arranged for a vehicle to take you to Rain's mother's house first though, as you asked."

Katniss smiled gratefully at him and said, "Thanks" and tried to reach out to him for an embrace, but he pulled away.

She looked at him in confusion. "I was hoping we could talk again in private before we leave."

"I don't think there is anything to talk about right now Katniss." He replied coldly.

She frowned, this was not the reaction she was expecting. She knew he was upset but she thought at least he would hear her out. She tried again. "I wanted to apologize."

"Let me guess, your friend told you to come talk to me. The older woman I've seen you with. I am betting she is the one who made you the dreamcatcher. Yeah, she saw me outside your tepee upset. That's what you want to apologize for right?"

"Yes but-"

"Don't worry Katniss, it'll pass." Then he walked off without another word, leaving her behind.


	23. Chapter 23-Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter….thanks for all of the reviews! I look forward to reading them.**

Chapter 23-Leaving

Katniss just stared as Gale walked off, not looking back. It reminded her of the time he walked out on her when they went back to District 12. When he told her she only responded to him when he was in pain. She realized she managed to do it again.

She knew her trying to hug him probably caught him off guard, they hadn't hugged since-she couldn't remember when. When he came back after he and a few others rescued Peeta? Or was it when they last kissed in District 2?

The truth was, she missed hugging him. It always came so naturally to her. He was her best friend after all. While it was probably bad timing, she was trying to make amends by the move. To show him she was grateful that he had made arrangements for her to see Rain's mother before Trent and Sequoyah are returned to the Capitol.

She headed over to her tepee to pack up. She changed into her old clothes, the clothes she originally wore when she came here. Now that it was not so cold she didn't need to wear as much outerwear like before. She placed all her belongings in her bag, put her dreamcatcher around her neck and grabbed Rain's bag as well.

When she walked out she saw Morning Sun, Red Bear, Hawk, and White Wolf standing outside waiting for her. She smiled as they approached. She noticed Morning Sun was holding something in her hand.

She handed Katniss a shawl that was covered in different colored beads. It reminded her of a rainbow with all the colors. It was beautiful.

" _I had been working on this for a few weeks. Good thing I finished it in time."_ Morning Sun said as Katniss held up the shawl and continued to look at it.

Katniss could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

" _I had used a bunch of different color beads to remind you of Rainbow and us, I wasn't sure after she died if I should still give it to you."_

" _I love it."_ Katniss said as the tears started to fall. _"It's so beautiful."_

She took off her jacket, and pulled the shawl over her shoulders. _"I'll miss you, all of you."_ Katniss looked to the three men while she continued to cry.

" _Remember, we look at you as a part of the tribe now, if you ever want to come back, you know how to find us."_ Red Bear then gave Katniss a piece of paper. A map to the village from the border of District 9. Rain's old map. She quickly placed it in her bag.

" _I will be back. Once I find out from the Capitol where the other cameras are, I'll come back. I will need your help to go to the other villages."_ Katniss wanted to make sure they knew this wasn't goodbye for now.

" _We know, but we meant after all this is finished."_ Hawk said.

" _Thank you"_ Katniss said and hugged all four of them.

As she turned to leave she saw three females standing off to the side. It was Rain's half-sisters. While she did interact with them somewhat since she had been with the tribe, she was not as close to them as she was Morning Sun, Red Bear, Hawk, and White Wolf.

Rain's youngest half-sister, Snowbird approached Katniss and said, _"You are going to Rainbow's mother?"_

" _Yes"_ Katniss replied.

Snowbird nodded in response. _"We wanted to tell you. That our sister really cared for you as a friend."_

Katniss forced herself to not cry. She had just finished. Her eyes were still watery and puffy. She swallowed and said, _"I cared for her as well, I am so sorry for your loss."_

Snowbird nodded again and walked back to her sisters, all three of them gave Katniss a final look of understanding before walking away.

* * *

Katniss jogged back to Gale's team by the river. All of them were packed and ready to go. With annoyed looks on their faces as Katniss approached.

Some of their looks softened as they saw she had been crying. But not everyone's. She almost thought she saw some of them roll their eyes.

Gale didn't acknowledge Katniss while they walked the mile to the hovercraft. Katniss was in the back way behind everyone else as they walked. Gale up front. She figured she probably was not going to be talking to him for a while.

She ended up talking to him a lot sooner than she thought.

When they all got onto the hovercraft, Spencer approached Gale and said in front of everyone, "It looks like Trent was injured after all. I didn't notice it until I brought him onboard. But he says he was shot by Miss Everdeen with her bow and arrow-twice."

Gale turned to Katniss and hissed, "Is that true?"

"Yes" Katniss said stony.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I needed him to tell me information, he wasn't cooperating."

"So you just torture someone?"

"Keep in mind I had just been captured Commander Hawthorne, my friend raped, I was knocked around. I guess you could say my judgment wasn't the best." Katniss had the same stony expression as she answered.

Gale didn't respond.

"I have to say sir, his wounds look almost healed, and whoever treated the wounds did an excellent job." Spencer interjected.

Gale looked back at Katniss. She raised her eyebrows in response.

"And Sequoyah?" Gale asked.

"She's fine, just discomfort in her hands from being tied up for so long." Spencer replied.

Gale nodded and said, "Make sure Miss Everdeen is seen to her seat."

He then walked off to the front of the hovercraft with the pilot.

Katniss was given a small bin to place her stuff in. She put her bow and arrow on the floor near the bin. Then she was shown her seat near the other squad members. Katniss could feel the hovercraft take off, shooting high into the air.

The ride to District 9 took one hour. Katniss sat in silence while the other squad members chatted with each other. No one tried to start a conversation with her. Which she was just fine with.

When they landed in District 9, she walked with the squad to the main base. It looked like a large abandoned building. Inside however, was totally different. She saw a control room with an office off to the side, along with other rooms that served as housing and a large common area.

Trent and Sequoyah were ushered off to separate rooms. Most likely tied up again.

She watched Gale go into the office and shut the door. After about 15 minutes he came out and walked up to Katniss and said, "President Paylor has agreed to see you. She is aware we will be coming after you make your visit."

Katniss didn't say anything in response, only nodded.

"Your vehicle will be here in two hours. Do you want to rest?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

Gale had one of the soldiers show Katniss to a room she could rest in. She laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to think of what she was going to say to Rain's mother. Should she tell her everything? Or spare her the horrid details?

She also dozed off and was wakened by the sound of pounding on the door. "Miss Everdeen, your ride is here" she heard a voice say.

She quickly checked herself in the mirror hanging up to make sure she still looked presentable. When she walked out of the room she saw Spencer standing there, waiting for her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Commander Hawthorne wants me to escort you." He said to her.

"Wait—Gale is not coming?"

"No, he is staying here until we get back, then he will escort you along to the Capitol and turn Sequoyah and Trent over."

She was disappointed by this, she had hoped Gale would ride with her in the vehicle, she thought maybe she could try apologizing again, she knew she needed to.

Instead, she rode with Spencer who ended up being quite talkative, the first soldier besides Sequoyah to actually talk with her. He chatted her ear off. It was a nice distraction she thought as they rode on.


	24. Chapter 24-Spencer

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 23-Spencer

In the 40 minute car ride to Rain's mom house, Katniss learned quite a few things about Spencer. She learned that he was from District 3 which made him very knowledgeable about technology. Both of his parents were engineers, and he and his family were big supporters of the rebellion. He told Katniss had he looked forward to watching her on TV during that time and that her speeches inspired him. 

"It's one of the reasons I wanted to join Panem's new military." He told her.

"Really? Katniss asked.

"Yeah. Our household were huge girl on fire fans. From your first games through the rebellion. I had never been a fan of any of the victors, except for Wiress and Beetee. But even those two were too weird for me. With you though, I felt I could relate to you. I have a little brother, I would volunteered for him the way you did."

Katniss had constantly been told since the first games that people looked up to her, while she saw it for herself during the rebellion, still hearing it all these years later didn't make it any easier.

"So how did you get into medicine if you come from the technology district?" she asked.

"Well, like I said, both of my parents were engineers, but I didn't want a job with technology. So when I turned 18 and joined the military, I asked if I could be trained in something with medicine or healing. After I took my aptitude tests they put me in a training program. I wanted to do something different, be something different. Thanks to you and the rebellion, I can be. Otherwise I probably would have ended up working in technical support. It was the only thing that somewhat interested me in my district."

"So what did you think being assigned to this mission?" Katniss was curious to hear this answer.

"I wish I could have told my parents. They would have been so proud. To be part of a mission to protect the Mockingjay. I was pretty excited to have been chosen. But then—"He trailed off, not continuing.

"Go on. Please" Katniss urged.

"Well, I don't want to insult you. But, this mission has been pretty boring up until the last ten days. For the first three months we didn't do much of anything. Just stayed at the main base looking at the monitor screens all day. Life there looks pretty dull."

Katniss laughed. She couldn't help but take a liking to Spencer. "Yeah, it can be. But the tribe actually kept me pretty busy. Life there is peaceful. And I got to do a lot of hunting."

"Yeah I saw." He said not realizing the implications of his words until after.

Katniss's expression turned serious. Spencer quickly tried to remedy the conversation by saying, "I get why you are angry, I'd be angry too, but try to understand, these militia groups are very dangerous. Once word got out you were no longer in District 12 membership in some of these groups soared."

"I heard" she said without emotion.

"Commander Hawthorne made it very clear your safety came first."

"Do you like working for him?" Katniss's curiosity creeping up again.

"Oh yes. He's great. Very laid back which I like. My first squad leader was a real pain. I saw him in some of the footage from the rebellion as well. Fighting by your side. He was also inspiring. Even though he is laid back he is focused and determined."

"He can be determined all right" Katniss said without thinking.

"Can I ask what happened between you two?"

"It's complicated." Katniss responded quickly.

"Aren't all things? Commander Hawthorne has always addressed you very formally, he's never called you Katniss. And I see he is acting even more formal since you joined us. It's like you two were never even friends."

"You don't think we're cousins?" Katniss asked mockingly.

Spencer snickered. "No, I never bought that. While in the Capitol getting ready for your first games they played your reaping a lot, I mean a lot. Especially after your popularity started picking up after Peeta gave his on air confession. I remember seeing him taking your sister away. And I remember seeing him after, I figured you two were a couple. I knew the Capitol made that up to keep the focus on you and Peeta."

"Well, you are correct about one thing, we are not cousins. We weren't a couple though."

"Could have fooled me" Spencer said with a wink.

Katniss stared at him in response, taken aback. "You do know Peeta and I are together right? It wasn't an act."

"Yes, I know. I am talking about the footage I saw prior to the rebellion. Even on the victory tour it just seemed like your kisses with him were fake. But I guess something must have happened to change how you feel. I'm guessing this might be why you are no longer friends with Commander Hawthorne."

"Part of the reason." Katniss replied.

"Well, I hope you two can work it out and become friends again. Especially since the Commander is getting married, it be nice if he could have an old friend at his wedding."

"WHAT?" Katniss said, raising her voice though she didn't mean to in front of him.

"Oh yeah, Commander Hawthorne is engaged. It took us a while to pry that out of him. We knew he had a girlfriend, he has her picture with his belongings."

"Is she pretty?" Katniss regretted asking the question.

Spencer raised his eyes in response. "Yeah, she's okay. She looks very young. And her hair is this light blonde color, it looks way too fake for me. She has a very bright smile though. He says she is very outgoing and friendly."

' _Unlike me'_ Katniss thought to herself. Of course Gale would choose someone totally opposite of her to have a relationship with.

"When he is getting married?" Katniss figured since Spencer already has her figured out what's the point of pretending.

"I don't think those details are worked out yet."

Katniss didn't respond. For years she has wondered who he had been with, who he was kissing and screwing while she watched him on TV. She now knows one of those people is not just a fling.

"How long have they been together?"

"Don't know those details. Like I said, it was a struggle just to get him to tell us he was engaged. It took some alcohol to get it out of him one night while we were in the common area just lounging around. For someone who is with someone else you sure seem to want to know the details." His friendly wink returned.

"I guess you got me all figured out." Katniss said winking back.

He laughed. Katniss's face then turned serious. "Please don't tell any of your squad members what we discussed."

Spencer saw the look of concern on her face. "No, I wasn't planning on saying anything. Some of them are not the biggest fans of you. Especially the ones from career districts. I don't want them giving me grief for being one of your fans."

"Oh, I figured out some of them don't like me. Besides you no one else has talked to me except Sequoyah. And I don't say much to her because I wasn't sure what the deal was with her running away from your team."

"Commander Hawthorne told us about her and Trent, he also told us she was pregnant and that was why they ran away. She doesn't want to be dismissed. Some people were surprised to hear about the two of them. I wasn't, they were always together."

"Sounds like you are pretty observant."

"Part of coming from the technology district I guess. I'm the only one in the group from District 3."

Katniss was about to respond when she saw Rain's house come into view. The moment she had been dreading for the past few days finally arriving.


	25. Chapter 25-A New Friend

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 25-A New Friend

Katniss stared at Rain's house as she stood just outside the car, Spencer and the driver still inside. She took a deep breath and walked up to the front door, knocking.

After a brief moment the front door opened. A woman who looked slightly older than her mother answered the door. She didn't look like Rain at all. They were about the same height, but she was blonde and blue eyed. She reminded Katniss of District 12's town people.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen?" she asked timidly.

"Yes-can I come in?"

"Of course" she said as she moved to open the door more.

Katniss walked inside, it had been four months since she was last here. Even though she had only been there one other time the memory of the place was still pretty fresh in her mind. She walked down the hall into the living room, turning around to face Rain's mom.

"My name is Jocelyn Bridgewater" she said holding her hand out.

Katniss shook it and tried to give a smile, she was sure it looked forced. Jocelyn didn't beat around the bush and said, "Something's happened hasn't it? Where's my daughter?"

Katniss gulped. She ran her hand nervously through her hair. "Yes-while in the village, we discovered hidden cameras placed there by the Capitol. We destroyed the cameras but we left the village to go see the Comanche tribe to warn them of what we found. While in route there Rain and I were taken by two men. They were after me, they wanted to bring me to their leader. A few of the tribe members saved us, but shots were fired. Rain she's-"

But before Katniss could finish Jocelyn held her hand up, stopping her. She knew what Katniss was going to say. "Was she in pain?" she asked trying to keep her composure.

"She was for a little while, but it happened quickly." Katniss could feel her eyes watering.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Almost a week ago. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. We had to get back to the tribe and when we got the Comanche tribe, they forced me to find their cameras and destroy them. I had to get help from the Capitol in order to do that. We just destroyed the cameras today."

"Where's her body? The tears finally breaking through and coming down softly. Katniss's heart ached for her.

"The tribe members who rescued us buried her beside another tribe member who was killed during the rescue. If you want, I could try to ask the tribe members who buried her to take me back there to retrieve it." Katniss didn't know if Paylor would agree to allow Gale's team to go back and get the body, but she didn't care, she would make her agree.

"No that's alright, I think even though we never talked about, I don't think she ever wanted to be buried in District 9. Being buried where her roots are is what she would have wanted."

"I have her belongings, here" Katniss handed Jocelyn Rain's backpack.

Jocelyn nodded gratefully as she took the bag, gripping it close to her body. Her head falling down as she continued crying. It seemed now that the tears flowed she wasn't able to stop, Katniss wasn't able to either.

Katniss knew she had to tell her the whole truth, she deserved that much.

"The men who captured us, they were both killed, but the one—he—he hurt Rain. He raped her a couple of times."

Jocelyn looked up at Katniss. She got a strange look on her face. She then started walking still holding the backpack in her hands. She walked over to a window and looked out.

"About a week ago, I woke up in the middle of the night, terrified. I knew then something was wrong, it was like I could feel her pain. I can't explain it. I'm sure it makes no sense."

Katniss walked over to her. She looked at her right in the eyes and said, "Believe me, it makes perfect sense. I always had this feeling like Rain knew what I was thinking or feeling before I did. Right before she died, she said something to me that has been haunting me. It was like she saw into my future."

"She might have, did you take the herb, the one sacred to their tribe?"

"I did yes, against my wanting to."

"Did you see something you didn't want to?"

"Yes, I saw something I have longed feared."

"I'm sure she knew that, she probably said what she said in order to help you not fear it."

Katniss didn't respond, absorbing what Jocelyn just said. If Rain said what she said in order for Katniss not to be afraid of a life with Gale that meant what she saw was the future, not a fear. That in order to find happiness, she had to stop hating him for what he did and be with him.

She still wasn't ready to face that fact yet. It was one thing to admit she still had feelings for him, that she wanted to try to reconcile some of what they had lost. It was another thing to want a future with him, a future like the one she saw.

She still wanted to be in control of her own fate. And her stance on children still hasn't changed.

And she still had Peeta to think about.

But enough about her, she was her for Rain, not to talk about her seemingly endless problems concerning Peeta and Gale.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, Rain was a wonderful person, one of the best people I ever met. I considered a friend, and I don't make friends easily."

Jocelyn finally smiled, a sad smile, her eyes reddened.

"She also wanted me to tell you, that she loved you. She told me that the reason she stayed in District 9 was because of you, I think after Jackson died she didn't think she could return. But her love for you brought her back."

"She told you about Jackson?" Jocelyn asked surprised.

"Yeah, she did."

"His death crushed her. She must have really considered you a friend, she doesn't speak about him to just anyone."

Katniss nodded and smiled, glad to hear that. It reaffirmed to her that what they had as friends was special.

"I'm sorry but I need to head back, the Capitol soldiers who brought me here have to take me the Capitol and they need to-deliver something very important. I was lucky that they allowed me to stop here first."

"I appreciate it. Will you be returning to the village?"

"Yes, I need to find out from the Capitol why they had those cameras there. The plan is to take all the cameras down in all of the villages."

"Good, they don't deserve that. The people in Rain's tribe are good people."

Katniss nodded in agreement, not revealing that she knew more to her story. "It's too bad a lot of people still don't look at them as that." She responded instead.

"Well, maybe the girl on fire can educate the new Panem that."

Katniss thought about that suggestion, maybe she could do that, but that would mean being in the public eye again. She wasn't sure if that was ready for that, and she was pretty sure some people in Panem had no interest in hearing what she had to say.

"Do you know who the people are that captured you?"

"Yes and no. They are called the Jay Hunters or Jay Killers or something like that. I try not to think about it. All I know is that they didn't like the idea of a rebellion, and that they liked Panem the way it was before."

"You better find out from the Capitol more details."

"I plan to." Katniss said, determination in her voice.

While Katniss was walking out the front door Jocelyn called to her and said, "Katniss."

Katniss immediately turned around, waiting for her to speak.

"If you ever happen to be in District 9 again, feel free to come see me again. A friend of Rain's is a friend of mine. I can show you some pictures of her from when she was younger."

Katniss saw fear of rejection on her face. That Katniss would have no desire to come back here or want anything to do with her. She hoped her response would dispel that fear. "I'd like that." She said smiling.

When Katniss got back in the vehicle, Spencer turned to her and said, "How bad was it?"

"Well, a lot of tears were shed, but, I just made a new friend surprisingly."

Spencer gave her an encouraging smile and said, "That's not surprising at all."

* * *

When they got back to the main base, Gale informed her and Spencer that they would be leaving within the hour. It was already 7 pm and Katniss hadn't eaten since she left the village that morning. Gale encouraged her and Spencer to get food before they left, stating that he and the squad already ate.

They ate in the room where all the food was, sitting a small four chair table. Spencer chatting more with Katniss about life in District 3. They were laughing about a funny story he was telling when Abraham walked in, interrupting them saying, "Commander Hawthorne is ready to go now. You have 5 minutes to get your things." He gave them a disdainful look while he walked out.

"I don't care for that guy much." Spencer said after he left.

Katniss grunted as she headed to get her things. While she and Spencer walked up to the large hovercraft she whispered to him, "Can you show me where Sequoyah is being held?"

He whispered back, "Sure, wait and I'll come find you in your seat and show you. I will pretend that I'm showing you where the bathroom is."

Katniss nodded in understanding. She saw Gale eyeing her and Spencer as they approached. His wall of restraint in high gear. Spencer hurried up and walked past him and up the entrance while Katniss stopped. "Gale." She said politely.

"How was the visit?"

"It went as best as could be expected, thanks for asking."

He curtly nodded back. She could tell he was still angry at her, but it was nice to know he still cared just a little.

"The flight will take about two hours. Once we land we will be taking Sequoyah and Trent to the military headquarters immediately. Then we will go see the President."

"You will be coming with me to see her?"

"Yes, there are some things I need to discuss with her."

"Like what?" Katniss couldn't believe what she just said, instantly regretting it.

Gale looked at her incredulously. "Let me make this clear" his voice becoming increasingly serious, "We don't have the type of relationship anymore that you can just ask me whatever you want. I work for Panem's military, what I talk to the President about is not your concern. Not anymore."

"I know, I didn't mean—"but she didn't get to finish when he cut her off saying, "I quit making it all about you after I started my life here."

Katniss looked at him and didn't respond. Too shocked to say anything. She knew she had hurt him, but now she was wondering if he was purposefully trying to twist the knife in her. To show her she didn't mean anything to him anymore.

As if reading her thoughts he said, "Look, you better go take your seat. We have to go."

Katniss turned to finish walking up the entrance when Gale came up beside her and said, "I'm glad to see you and Spencer getting along. I know my unit hasn't been that friendly towards you."

"Nothing I haven't deserved." She responded.

"You always chose to keep a small of group of friends. It used to just consist of me and Madge remember?"

"That's how I always preferred it."

He nodded and gave a hint of a smile, turning to leave as she headed toward her seat.

She thought about the days when life was simpler, when the only people she socialized with besides her mother and Prim were Gale and Madge while the hovercraft took off, heading for the Capitol.


	26. Chapter 26-Second Chance

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 26-Second Chance

Katniss was lost in her thoughts when Spencer approached her and said, "Do you want to use the bathroom now Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss snapped back to attention, "Uh—yes" she quickly responded, trying to remember why he approached her. _'Oh that's right, he's taking me to see Sequoyah'._

Katniss got out her seat and followed Spencer along a narrow hallway. They came to a locked door, Spencer taking out the keys and opening it. Before he let Katniss in he said, "Commander Hawthorne named me second in command, that's how I have these keys. You have 4 minutes."

Katniss nodded and gave a thankful smile. She went into the room and saw Sequoyah sitting in what looked to be a semi comfortable chair. Her hands tied by what looked like a laser beam. She didn't know if this was a new technology Panem's military was using, but Katniss could tell that the laser was not hurting her though she was not moving her arms much.

Since Katniss didn't have much time and Sequoyah just stared blankly at her, she decided to get right to it. "I wanted to come see you, because there's something I need to ask you."

Sequoyah raised her eyebrows in response, not uttering a word.

"Have we met before? When I look at you, I feel like you remind me of someone."

Sequoyah looked down at her hands with a smirk on her face. "I was wondering when you were finally going to ask me that."

"So we have met before?" Katniss asked eagerly.

"Oh yes, we met. Back in District 11. I stared you down until you decided to speak about my sister."

Katniss's mouth immediately felt dry, like she couldn't speak. _'Oh no, Rue's little sister''_ She thought to herself. Katniss began to feel the guilt rise up of that day, at how originally she was only going to have Peeta speak. But when she stood there watching Rue's family cry, she knew she had to speak about Rue. She remembered how she thought Rue's sister who was staring at her was about 9, possibly 10. Her siblings looked just like her then, she imagined if Rue had lived, she would look a lot like Sequoyah does now.

When Katniss did finally have the courage to speak, she said, "What did you think of my speech that day?"

Sequoyah's look turned hard, similar to how she was looking at Katniss that day on the Victory Tour. "I could tell it was from the heart, but, I truly believed then as I still do, that you were not going to say anything if I hadn't stared you down like I did."

"You would be correct" Katniss replied.

"Why?" she asked coldly.

"Because I'm a coward, but I knew I if I didn't say something I'd never be forgiven by the people of District 11."

"You would be correct" Sequoyah mocked.

"I just didn't think I could face you and your family that day. How was I supposed to give a speech about my Victory and how great the Capitol was when your sister died because of me?"

"You could have read the words on the cards I saw Peeta holding."

"No way" Katniss responded shaking her head. "I may have been a coward making Peeta do the speech, but there was no way I was going to read a speech written by someone else concerning your sister. She meant too much to me for that. She wasn't just some random person the arena, she was an innocent child."

Sequoyah finally smiled then. "It is because of what you just said that my District joined the rebellion."

"For years the memory of your sister haunted me in my dreams, it would still haunt me if not for—the help I received from the Natives."

"And now I will end up in a jail cell in the Capitol. It was hard enough for them to lose my sister to the Games. Now, they will have to deal with another mouth to feed and the disgrace of me being dismissed from the military." Katniss noticed that her smile has now turned to a look of shame.

"Maybe that won't happen." Katniss said gently.

Sequoyah looked up at her and snickered. "After Rue died I became the oldest sibling. I had a lot of responsibility. While there is a lot more freedom in my District, the way of life there is still hard. My parents were so proud when I got accepted into the military academy. I let them down."

Katniss was quiet, thinking of the right thing to say. She wanted to ask why Sequoyah didn't reveal she was Rue's sister earlier when she heard Spencer knock on the door and quickly usher her out.

"I wasn't done" Katniss said to Spencer as he walked her back to her seat.

"Sorry but I said you only had 4 minutes, I gave you 5."

"I need to talk to Gale, right now." Katniss said urgently.

Spencer stopped walking and turned to face her and said, "You can't tell him I took you to see her, I did this as a favor to you."

"Trust me, can you do that?" Katniss gave Spencer a serious look.

Spencer sighed and said, "Alright, I'll let him know you want to speak to him. But remember what I said."

Katniss smiled and went back to her seat.

Spencer knocked on the pilot's door, he heard Gale say, "Come in."

Spencer timidly walked into the cockpit of the hovercraft. Gale sitting behind the two pilot's Topper and Woodard. Gale turned around and saw Spencer and said, "What is it?"

Spencer started to fidget suddenly feeling stupid, "Sir, it's Miss Everdeen, she had to go to the bathroom so I escorted here there and, well, she-"Spencer had trouble finishing his sentence he was so nervous lying to Gale.

"She what?" Gale said confused.

"She asked if she could speak to you—alone" he finally blurted out.

Gale grunted, _'of course she wants to talk to me'_ he thought to himself. It was typical Katniss, not accepting his brush off earlier.

"Alright, I'll be right there" he said to Spencer. Spencer in turn quickly walking out.

One thing Gale liked about Dez was that while at times she could be just as much as a handful as Katniss, when he needed space, she gave it to him. She would go out with her friends or spend time with her family. With Katniss, it was always the two of them, and while he liked it that way for the most part, she never gave him space because she was so stubborn. He would always have to storm off when they argued, and he hated that he had to do that. When they fought over leaving District 12 he ended up hunting a turkey and bringing it to Cray's only to find out he was no longer there which resulted in his whipping. He often wondered over the years if things between them would have been different if hadn't stormed off over their spat. Would she have ever ended up kissing him the way she did if he wasn't hurt?

Katniss also could never give Gale the space he wanted because besides him she had no one else to spend with besides her family. Even when she returned from the Games the first time she spent more time with his family than with Peeta. Katniss was always possessive when it came to him, always needing his support. He likes that Dez has a life beyond him.

He sees even after all these years, this still hasn't changed about her.

He finds her in her seat and approaches her saying, "I heard you want to talk?"

"Yes, alone if possible."

He nods at her to follow him. He takes her into a supply room and shuts the door. He turns and faces her, not saying anything.

"First, I wanted to say I am sorry about our last conversation, I didn't mean to upset you."

He doesn't respond and keeps staring.

"And—I wanted to say I was sorry for prying about wanting to know what you were going to discuss with Paylor. You are right, that was not my place."

"Is that it" he says shrugging his shoulders.

Katniss sighs, silently cursing him for making this so difficult. "Can we be friends? At least try?"

This time Gale responds with a look of surprise. But his response surprises her even more. "I don't know if I can."

She has a crushed look, it pulls at his insides, but he can't let her possessiveness take control like last time.

"You know, I always knew you would move on and forget about me." She says with a tint of sadness in her voice.

Gale laughs, "Seriously, that's what you thought?"

"Yes" she says heatedly. He could tell her anger was rising.

"Well you are wrong, I may have moved on, but I didn't forget about you."

"I thought even if the Hunger Games never happened that you and I would have grown apart and gone our separate ways anyway."

"Wrong again. I never thought that. If the Hunger Games never happened, would you have been with me?" he asks challenging her.

She stares into his grey eyes, not wanting to answer the question but knowing if she had any chance of making any progress in trying to make things right she had to.

"Yes, I think I would have."

He has a look of satisfaction on his face, hearing this truth. "Then why did you think we would go our separate ways?"

"You could have had any girl you wanted in the Seam, in the town even. I always knew you would have no problem finding a wife. Someone who would have given you what you wanted-a family."

"Doesn't mean I wanted those other girls. And what I said was I might want children, I never said that was an absolute."

She doesn't respond and looks at the floor. Not knowing what to say.

"Look Katniss, it's not that I don't want to be your friend, but our friendship was complicated even back then. I always felt like you suffocated me in some ways, you took advantage of my being there for you. Especially when you were so focused on Peeta."

"You're right, I did take advantage. But emotionally you knew I was never the same after I got back from the Games. I am working on these issues, being with the tribe helped me a great deal. I hope to return to them and still get the help I need. I'm asking that you give me a second chance as a friend. Let me prove to you that I won't take advantage again."

"I'll think about it."

She was hoping for a different answer, but this one would do. "Thanks" she said smiling.

He lays his hand on her shoulder and squeezes it, his first attempt at comforting her since they were reunited.

"I do need to ask one more thing though."

He takes his hand off her shoulder immediately.

"Will President Paylor be the one who decides what happens to Sequoyah and Trent?"

He looks relieved that this is her question. "No, there's a person in Panem's military who handles these matters."

"But she can override that decision right?"

"She can, why do you ask?"

"Hopefully when you tell me we can be friends again I can tell you." She then gives him a smile and returns to her seat.


	27. Chapter 27-Paylor

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 27-Paylor

Katniss sat in her seat and recited Sioux words to herself the rest of the way to pass the time. When they finally arrived at the Capitol it was almost 10 pm. Once they all got off the hovercraft Sequoyah and Trent were ushered off by soldiers immediately. _'No doubt being taken to a holding cell'_ Katniss thought.

Gale came up to Katniss and said, "Since it is so late the President will be meeting us tomorrow at 8 am. Be ready at 7:30 am, I'm going to take you to your room for the night."

Katniss nodded and started following Gale, looking back at Spencer behind her as she walked away. Spencer gave her an encouraging nod as she walked off with Gale.

President Paylor resided in the new President's mansion. A decision was made after the rebellion to tear down the old one and build a new one close by. Where the old mansion sat is now a large walking area. What was once Snow's old greenhouse is now a large fountain that serves a memorial with the names of the all the people who lost their lives in the Capitol the day the rebellion won. Katniss knows Prim's name is on the memorial, but does not stop by to look at it as she and Gale walk to the mansion. They are allowed past the gate once the guards clear them after Gale shows his military ID.

Once inside Gale walks her down a long hallway and shows her to a room that is right beside his. He stops in front of her room and says, "This is it, there is some food in there if you are hungry and a bathroom. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30 am sharp."

"Thanks Gale" Katniss says with a small smile.

He nods and turns around and heads for his room, looking back at her briefly before turning the doorknob and heading in.

Katniss heads into her room and looks around. There is a large bed in the center of the room with two night stands on each side, a small table with two chairs by the window and a small refrigerator with food and drinks inside. While the President's mansion does have workers, Panem no longer has Avox's so while in the Capitol guests and residents have to do more for themselves and Katniss has no problem with that.

She goes into the bathroom and sees a stand up shower. While it looks nice and new it is not nearly as elaborate as the showers were in the old Panem. Katniss approves of this change as well.

She showers and changes in her sleepwear, munching on some fruit before watching some TV before going to bed. The TV in this room was a lot nicer than her TV back in District 12, and her TV in District 12 was one of the nicer TV's in the District.

She sleeps with her dreamcatcher placed beside her on the nightstand. Instead of dreaming of Gale like she usually does and has become accustomed to, she dreams of Rue. They are running through the woods, singing to Mockingjay's and listening to them copy the words, smiling and laughing the whole time.

* * *

Gale walks into his room and sets his stuff down. He immediately takes a shower and after he is finished, he picks up the phone in the room and calls Dez.

"Hello" she says sounding as if she has been woken up.

"Hey Dez" Gale says happily. He has not spoken to her in almost 4 months.

"Gale! Where are you? Are you alright?" Her voice raising about ten octaves higher.

"I'm fine, everything's alright. I'm in the Capitol staying at the President's mansion."

"Why didn't you come home? You are not that far away you could have taken a train in." He could tell she was disappointed he didn't come to her.

"I just got here, and I have to see the President first thing in the morning. I'm sorry but I don't know when I can come to District 2. I might have to leave again tomorrow morning."

"Is she with you?" Dez asked in a salty tone. This surprises Gale.

"Yes, Katniss is here. It is one of the reasons I am not sure what tomorrow holds. She wants to talk to the President. And my work here is not finished."

"What do you mean?"

"The militia group is still in the wild territory looking for Katniss. Until this group is captured and sent back to Panem, I can't leave. I plan to talk to the President about making a move on them."

"If Katniss is in the Capitol how is she in any danger now?" Dez's salty tone was gone but Gale could tell she was still not happy about Katniss being in the Capitol with him.

"The militia group poses a threat to the Native's. They will be looking for her, possibly hurting innocent people. Plus, Katniss might return to them. Unless this group is captured this mission will never end. Katniss might be there for a long time."

"Katniss is not going back to Peeta?" Dez asked with a tone of surprise.

"I don't know, I don't think so. Not anytime soon."

He heard silence on the other end of the line for what seemed like an eternity before Dez finally says, "Can you call me tomorrow? Let me know what the plan is before you leave again?"

"Yes, I will I promise."

"Harper is good, he misses you."

"Thanks for taking care of him, I really appreciate it."

"Your Mom, Vick and Posy are doing well also. I see them every other Sunday at their house for dinner, they miss you."

"I miss them too, and I miss you-so much." Gale could feel himself getting emotional, the months of not talking to her and finally hearing her voice overwhelming him.

"I miss you too." He hears a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I love you" he says sweetly.

"I love you too Gale" he still hears the faint sound of saltiness in her voice.

He feels he has to say something before hanging up, something to make this awkwardness go away.

"Dez, you know you don't have to be jealous of Katniss right?"

She scoffs and says, "Hard not to be when the man you are going to marry leaves you for four months to go protect an old flame."

"You know Katniss was never an old flame. We were never really together, unless you count the few days at her house recovering after I got whipped. But after she found out about the Quarter Quell she distanced herself from me and things between us were never the same. That window of opportunity closed a long, long time ago."

"You know what I think? I think she distanced herself from you because she knew she was probably going to die."

"Perhaps, but as you know once we were in District 13 the focus was Peeta. It was all about Peeta. Can we drop this now please?" He was tired and the last thing he wanted to do was argue with her.

"Yes-I'm sorry, I just, I miss you, and I've been crazy worrying."

"I know, I'm sorry baby but where I was at I couldn't make any phone calls. Only calls to the Capitol."

He hears her sigh, a happy sigh. He knows he has made things slightly better by calling her by her favorite pet name. She knows he never had pet names with any of his other girlfriends before. She doesn't know about the Catnip nickname, but Gale figured she didn't need to know, and besides, Katniss was never a girlfriend, no matter how much he wanted her to be back then.

"It's okay, I better let you go to sleep. I love you Gale."

"I love you too, I'll call again as soon as I can."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Dez" he says before hanging up the phone.

* * *

The next morning Gale walked over to Katniss's room and was about to knock when she opened the door, startling him.

"Oh-sorry" she says as she sees him.

"It's okay, glad to see you are ready."

"Yep, for once I didn't have any trouble sleeping in the Capitol."

He nods forgetting she has never been to the Capitol since the rebellion. "I figured we could grab some quick food before heading over to the President's office."

"Okay" Katniss says as she follows Gale down the hall to a large eating area. They are greeted by servers who bring some pastries and fruit. They sit down at a two person table and quickly eat.

Katniss takes the opportunity to try small talk with Gale.

"So, how is your family?" she asks in a friendly manner.

Gale looks down at his plate while answering, "Good, my Mother, Vick, and Posy live in a townhouse about 10 minutes away from where I live. There are a lot of townhomes in District 2 since a lot of it had to be rebuilt. My Mother still cleans houses for a living. I tried to get her to take a job at the government building where I work but she declined. She says she didn't want to learn how to do office work." This doesn't surprise Katniss.

"Vick is what? 18 now?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah, and Posy is 12" Gale says.

"Wow, 12-I can't believe it."

Gale finally looked up at Katniss and smiled. "Yep, she's growing up fast. She's looking more and more like my mother."

Katniss smiled back. "And Rory?"

"He's 21 now and is living in District 4. After he finished schooling he decided he wanted to try to being a fisherman."

"Really? Katniss asked surprised. She felt a tint of sadness, Rory was only a year older than Prim. Prim would have been 20 if she will still alive.

"Yeah, I talked with him about joining Panem's military but he didn't want to do that. I think he wanted to get away and no longer be sharing a room with his brother. My Mom's place has only 3 bedrooms, but still way bigger and nicer than what we used to live in. I offered to let him live with me but he declined." Katniss was happy to hear Hazelle had a nice home to live in. She suspected Gale had a lot to do with that.

"So he got a job pretty quickly in District 4?" she asked.

"He did, luckily he let me help him with that. He stayed with your Mom actually for about two months before he saved up to get his own apartment."

Katniss went quiet. While she didn't talk to her Mother all that often, they at least chatted once a month. She was perturbed to hear that her mother never mentioned that Rory stayed with her.

Gale saw the look on Katniss's face and decided to change the subject. "How's Greasy Sae?"

"Good-same old, same old. Nothing really changes with her."

Gale laughed, "No, I guess it doesn't. I miss her."

"I think she misses you too, you sort of keep in touch with her right?" Katniss remembers back when she was still deeply depressed after Prim's death and one day out of the blue asking Greasy Sae where Gale was.

"A little, more so when the rebellion first ended. I write to her about once a year."

Katniss nodded while chewing on her food. She was not surprised to hear that Greasy Sae still wrote Gale and neglected to tell her. _'She knew I was with Peeta, why would she tell me, it's not like I ever asked about him after that day'_ she thought to herself.

"We better finish up." Gale said gulping down his juice. Katniss followed suit.

They proceeded to the top floor of the mansion. President Paylor resided on the entire floor. They were immediately greeted by guards once they got off the elevator. The guards escorted both of them into a waiting area. After about 5 minutes a staff member came out and said, "The President will see you now Miss Everdeen."

Katniss stood up and looked at Gale who nodded at her to go on. She then turned and walked with the staff member into the President's office.

"Thank you" Katniss said to the staff member as they closed the door behind them.

"Katniss, how nice it is to see you again. It has been too long." President Paylor extended her hand for Katniss to shake. Katniss accepted the greeting with caution.

Paylor noticed her uneasiness. "Please—sit" she said extending her arm out over to a couch.

Katniss sat on the very edge of the couch with Paylor sitting down on the other side.

"What can I help you with?" Paylor said getting right to the point. She knew Katniss wasn't much for small talk.

"I want to talk about the cameras in the wild territory."

Paylor nodded and said, "Yes, I figured you would have questions about that."

"I sure do have questions. Why is the Capitol spying on the Native's? They have done nothing to you."

"First thing I want to tell you is, the cameras were already there by the time I got to the Capitol. It was one of the first things Heavensbee showed me when I got here."

Plutarch Heavensbee. Now that's someone Katniss hadn't thought of in quite a while. She knew Paylor had appointed him Secretary of Communications after the war.

"How long have the cameras been there?" Katniss asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think the stationary cameras were set up during the first rebellion, before the dark days. I think once the rebellion happened, the Capitol decided to keep closer tabs on the Native's. They didn't want to risk the Native's joining forces with the Districts. I assume they placed the cameras at night into the trees of the 5 tribes."

Katniss again caught how Paylor said 5 tribes. She continued to remain quiet concerning that.

"Why didn't you take them down?"

"I thought about it, but, I decided to keep them up because I thought it was in the Native's best interest"

"Best interest how?" Katniss asked incredulously.

"Keep in mind we were rebuilding here. Some of the district were in ruins. Not everyone was happy, especially with the rebellion. Small opposition groups started to form. The electric fences were turned off. People were free to roam all throughout Panem and beyond. I wanted to keep observation on the Native's to ensure no harm came to them."

"What? If the Natives were being attacked you were just going to send a hovercraft in and rescue them? They can take care of themselves just fine."

"I'm sure they can."

Katniss stared at Paylor. She wanted to believe she was telling the truth and part of her did believe it. But a part of her also told her to keep cautious.

"So there was no wanting to keep the camera's on due to fear of them returning to Panem and trying to take back what was theirs?"

"No. I assumed they didn't know about the second rebellion and the collapse of the Capitol. How could they have?"

Katniss became angry, she knew Paylor was lying. "Rainbow Bridgewater. I know you know who she is!"

Paylor looked down at the floor, not saying a word. Katniss shook her head and got up to leave saying, "I see my gut was right after all. This new Panem is anything but new, it is just as corrupt as it always was. Only now there is no more games."

"Katniss wait" Paylor said loudly.

Katniss stopped by the door and turned around. "What?" she asked impatiently.

"I know you think I can't be trusted and I don't blame you, but will you hear me out?"

Katniss put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm listening."

"I didn't mention your friend, because I didn't think you were aware we knew about her."

"I knew, Gale told me."

"Well, I am a little surprised he did that."

"Then you don't know Gale as well as you thought you did. He knows not to lie to me."

"I didn't lie to you. We didn't know about Miss Brigewater until after we saw you at the village on the video surveillance. I truly thought that the Native's didn't know about the rebellion. We just did brief monitoring of the Natives, after looking at some older camera footage after we discovered who Miss Bridgewater was we noticed that when she would come to the village, she had already changed into their attire. We never knew she was a resident of Panem when we saw her before."

Katniss's anger eased up. What Paylor said made sense, perhaps it is how Rain was able to slip under Snow's watch for all those years. Rain did look a lot like the members of the tribe. When in their clothing, she didn't look like someone from Panem. But then something occurred to her.

"If you saw me on video footage, how did you know Rain was a resident of Panem?"

"Your friend Haymitch informed us."

"Haymitch?" Katniss asked quizzically.

"Yes-he was the one who informed Commander Hawthorne and me that you were in the wild territory."

"Why would he do that?" Katniss knew that Haymitch periodically went to the Capitol to visit his friends, but she didn't know he was in contact with Paylor and Gale.

"Haymitch has always known about the militia groups, he was concerned after you left District 12 for your safety and came to us for help."

Katniss absorbed this information. All this time Haymitch knew her life was potentially in danger and he didn't say anything. She didn't know how to feel.

"How was it I was safe in District 12? As you mentioned, people can go anywhere they want in Panem now."

"Commander Hawthorne set up surveillance in District 12 after hearing about these groups when he first started as a government official. We were always watching District 12's borders, and Commander Hawthorne said everyone he saw come into District 12 over the years were former residents. The militia groups knew they could never get to you in District 12. That's why they came to the wild territory the minute they found out you left."

Katniss didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe Gale had done that for her. To learn he was still looking out for her after all this time.

Finally she said, "And Haymitch knew this?"

"Yes."

"How did the Jay Killers find out I left?"

"Unfortunately someone working for us was a militia supporter and happened to see you in the village from the camera footage. However, because this person was new, he sent the Jay Killers in the wrong direction. That's why they never found you."

' _Some of them found me'_ she thought to herself. But she wasn't about to get into that discussion with Paylor at this moment. Obviously Gale didn't tell her about what happened.

"Is anyone else working here secretly one of them?"

"Well, we can't be too sure, but I think we have figured out who most of them were. We have dealt with them."

Katniss nodded. Hearing about traitors being dealt with made her suddenly remember something else she wanted to talk to Paylor about.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about before I go."

"Okay" Paylor said waiting for her to continue.

"It's about the two soldiers that came back with Gale's group."

"Yes, the two soldiers who ran off and destroyed one of our hovercrafts, almost killing the pilot."

"What will happen to them?"

"We have a hearing officer who will decide what will happen to them."

"What do you think will happen?

"Most likely sentence both of them to serve 5-10 years in our military prison for abandoning their post and attempted murder along with destruction of military property."

"Where is the military prison?" Katniss asked with urgency in her voice.

"In District 13 actually, above ground."

"Really?" Katniss asked in disbelief.

"Yes-we built it after the war. We figured it was far enough away and close enough to military weapons should we need it. We still have District 13's weapons underground."

"Is there any way you would consider pardoning solider Barnes?"

"Which one is that?"

"The younger woman. Your hearing officer will probably need to interview her, but if I had to guess, I am betting the other soldier-Green was the one whose idea it was to set off those bombs."

"Why do you want me to pardon someone who abandoned their mission and almost murdered someone?"

"She abandoned the mission because Gale found out she was pregnant and was going to send her back here. She was scared. And when they set those bombs off they probably thought it would at least take down the hovercraft, I heard that the bomb went off right in front of it, it didn't directly go into it."

"Setting off a bomb is still setting off a bomb" Paylor said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know-look, I am just asking instead of sending her to this military prison for the next 5-10 years to dismiss her and let her go home."

"You do know the prison time would be a lot longer if the pilot had died."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"You don't care what happens to the father-Green?"

"Like I said, I am betting the bomb idea was his."

"But you don't know that for sure."

"Find out, if I'm right, will you consider it?"

Paylor looked at Katniss suspiciously. "I still don't understand why you care what happens to her."

"Because—Barnes—she's Rue's sister. I don't know if you remember Rue, but she was the youngest tribute in my first games."

"I remember, you two formed an alliance and she was killed by the boy from District 1."

"Yes. Rue was special to me. She reminded me of my sister. I felt like I had to protect her while in the arena."

"And you felt you didn't?" Paylor asked.

"Well I tried as best I could."

"Yes you did, you did the best you could have done. Don't forget that."

"Thank you. But I still want to try to do right by Rue."

"By saving her family from additional heartache?"

"Yes" Katniss responded.

Paylor was quiet for a few moments, thinking about what Katniss told her. "Alright, I will try to find out more information and will consider your request. But if she is dismissed, she can never return to Panem's military or the Capitol."

"Fair enough, thanks for hearing me out."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes-one last thing-I need the coordinates for the other cameras in the other 3 villages, they need to be taken down as well."

"And you want our help taking them down?"

"Yes."

"Any way you will reconsider this request? By taking the cameras down, we cannot help the Natives should they need it."

"No—I told you, they can take care of themselves, besides, now that two of the tribes know the others will find out eventually."

"Very well. I suppose it's the least we can do since Panem's founders pushed them out of here in the first place. I will give Commander Hawthorne's group the coordinates. You can use the hovercraft I provided to the squad."

"Thank you" Katniss extended her hand to Paylor who gladly shook it.

While Katniss walked out she felt more at ease concerning Paylor. A lot of things made sense now, as shocking as some of it was.

When she walked out into the hallway she saw Gale and Haymitch talking intently. Neither one looked happy.

"Haymitch!" Katniss cried.

Haymitch suddenly turned from Gale and looked towards Katniss's voice, he smiled and said, "Why hello sweetheart."


	28. Chapter 28-Separated

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 28-Separated

Gale sat outside the President's office while Katniss spoke with her. He waited patiently thinking about his conversation with Dez the night before. He was surprised to learn that Dez harbored feelings of jealousy towards Katniss. She never had before, but then again, Katniss wasn't in the picture until now.

When he had first told her about his history with Katniss, she had been supportive. She said she did believe the whole cousins stunt and was surprised that Katniss would take him for granted the way she did. He figures this may have sprung her jealousy, to have Katniss back in his life again possibly taking him for granted yet again while she was away from him.

He was desperately trying to not let that happen, not again. It was why he hasn't given her an answer yet to her proposal of them trying to be friends again.

Gale was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an unwelcome voice say, "I see you weren't able to hold up your end of the bargain Hawthorne."

Haymitch glared down at him.

Gale rose from his seat and came face to face with him. "Hello to you too Abernathy" Gale said in a cold voice.

Haymitch continued his hard stare and said, "The girl has been gone for 4 months, we don't hear a word from her and I come to find out she's been reunited with you, I told you to keep your distance."

"I am keeping my distance, as best as I can. I've only been with her for about 4 days, I had no choice we had to confront her and the tribe. She destroyed our surveillance cameras."

"Sounds like our girl." Haymitch said with a slight chuckle.

Gale wasn't amused, he didn't understand Haymitch's aggressiveness towards him when he was the one who wanted him on this mission.

"I don't get what I have done to earn this disrespect."

Haymitch laughed loudly again and then his face turned serious and he got closer to Gale and said, "I respect you Hawthorne, you are one hell of a solider, that's why the President and I wanted you to lead this mission. But Katniss belongs with Peeta, Things were always—complicated when you were in the picture."

"And that's my fault?"

"You didn't exactly hide your feelings from her did you?" Haymitch challenged.

Gale looked at Haymitch with a scowl on his face. "I had every right to let my feelings be known, if it wasn't for Peeta and the games she and I would have been together."

Haymitch laughed loudly again, "And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because she admitted it to me recently."

Haymitch's smile fell quickly. He had a look of shock on his face and said, "What did you say to her?"

"Our conversations are none of your business. But I haven't tried to win her back. I know that's what you think I am doing, but I'm not. Believe it or not, I have moved on from Katniss."

"Oh I don't doubt you moved on, it's not exactly hard for you to get a woman Hawthorne, but do any of them mean anything like Katniss did?"

"Yes, one does and it is because of my relationship with her I have resisted Katniss wanting our friendship back."

Haymitch reached into his jacket pocket and took out a flask and took a sip. _'Nothing has changed with him'_ Gale thought to himself as he watched Haymitch take a drink.

"Well, I suggest you keep that resistance up. Katniss needs to return to District 12. You still have your family, remember Peeta doesn't."

Gale wants to tell Haymitch that most likely that wasn't happening anytime soon, but he figured he'd let Katniss tell him. Suddenly he hears "Haymitch!"

He turns and sees Katniss right outside the President's door, staring at Haymitch in disbelief.

Haymitch turned from Gale and said, "Why hello sweetheart" and started approaching her.

She walked quickly to him and hugged him, smiling into his shoulder. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"The President's office called me yesterday and told me you were on your way here. The President was kind enough to have a hovercraft come get me from District 12."

Before Katniss could respond Paylor's secretary came up to Gale and said, "The President will see you know Commander Hawthorne."

Katniss turned to look at Gale, she was going to tell him about her conversation with Paylor but got distracted by Haymitch. She reached out and squeezed his arm in encouragement. Gale gave Katniss a small smile and he walked into her office.

The gesture was not ignored by Haymitch. He rolled his eyes as he watched Katniss stare at Gale while he walked into Paylor's office.

Katniss turned back to Haymitch and said, "How's Peeta?"

"He's good. Keeping busy with the bakery. He has been spending more time there, actually baking there instead of at home. He misses you."

Katniss silently nodded.

"He's worried about you Katniss. But all I see is you concerned about Hawthorne."

"Haymitch—"

"I don't get it Katniss, I thought you never wanted to see him again."

"I didn't, but that was before."

"Before what?" Haymitch demanded.

"Before I was with the tribe. I have found a sense of peace there Haymitch. I am trying to move on from the past. I have learned to let go of a lot of my anger. Even my anger at Gale."

"I can see that sweetheart."

"It's not what you think. Gale has a fiancé."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

Katniss looked at Haymitch in disbelief. She was done talking to him about Gale. She decided to change the subject. "I know about the militia groups, I know you know about them."

This time Haymitch looked uncomfortable. "We thought it was best if you didn't know about it back in 12."

"We?" Katniss asked with her eyebrows raised.

"The President, Heavensbee, myself and some others."

"I know Gale set up surveillance in District 12."

"Yes he did. He is part of the we."

"Listen Haymitch, you are not going to like what I am about to tell you. But, I won't be coming back to District 12 anytime soon."

Haymitch looked at Katniss angrily. "Why not?"

"I need to return to the tribe I was with. I need to continue what I started with them."

"You were with them for months, what about Peeta, you know, the man you supposedly love?"

"Haymitch you know I wasn't happy, I hadn't been for a long time. Peeta knew I had to go away to get better. Being away is helping me. I can't be with the person I love if I don't have the will to live."

Haymitch's hardened stare softened. "Is that really how you felt?"

"It was almost to that point Haymitch. At times the feelings I had when I first came back to District 12 were re-emerging."

"But you seemed so happy with Peeta. I mean as happy as you could have been."

"That's just it, as happy as I could have been. I look at our lives, yours, Peeta's and mine and I still see damaged people."

"Of course we are damaged, look at what the three of us have been through! Who would be normal after that? I didn't get the happy ending sweetheart, but you almost did."

"Maybe I can get that happy ending Haymitch. I was happy with Peeta. But then things changed, I can't explain why. Please respect my decision, I'm doing this for Peeta too."

"Well, I think the least you could do is call him and tell him."

Katniss nodded, Haymitch was right. She should have called Peeta last night, she did see a phone in her room. "The phones here, they will call anywhere right?"

"Of course, this is the President's mansion."

"I am going to go back to my room to call Peeta. In case anyone needs me that's where I'll be."

"Remember what I said sweetheart. The boy loves you, don't forget that."

Katniss hugged Haymitch one last time before returning back to her room.

* * *

Once Katniss walked into her room she collapsed on the bed. She didn't want to make the phone call. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Peeta, she didn't know how she was going to tell him she wasn't coming home. That she couldn't.

She sat up, took a deep breath, and dialed. No one answered.

Katniss looked at the clock, it was almost 9 am, figuring he must be at the bakery. She racked her brain trying to remember the number, it finally came to her. She dialed the number and waited, after 2 rings a voice picked up saying "Hello?"

She recognized the voice, it was Delly Cartwright. She and her brother had returned to District 12 around the same time everyone else started to return. She was not surprised she was at the bakery, Delly had been helping with food production since returning to 12. And she still remained friends with Peeta.

"Delly-it's Katniss, is Peeta there?"

"Katniss! How are you?" Delly said in a cheerful manner. _'Nothing changes with her'_ Katniss thought.

"I'm doing okay, thanks for asking."

"Hold on, I'll get Peeta, he'll be so happy to hear it's you."

Katniss took a deep breath while waiting for Peeta to get on the line.

"Katniss! Are you alright? How are you?" Peeta said sounding concerned and sweet at the same time.

"Hi Peeta. I'm fine. I'm in the Capitol. I just got here yesterday late last night. I'm sorry I didn't call then."

"That's okay, I'm just glad you are alright. Is the tribe helping you? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, the tribe has been great, I actually learned their language. I am feeling better, a lot better."

"That's great Katniss. It makes being away from you bearable. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Peeta." While Katniss thought of Peeta less and less as the weeks went on, she did miss him.

"Why are you in the Capitol?"

"There has been some—developments concerning the Capitol and the Native's. I needed to get answers and I came to get help. It is sort of complicated."

"I understand. You can tell me about it when you come home. When are you coming home?"

"Well, that's just it Peeta, I don't know when I will be back." Katniss stammered.

"What do you mean?" She heard sadness in his voice.

"One of the reasons is because I have to help the tribe with something, something important. And once that is finished, I wanted to continue working on my—issues."

"Is the something you are helping them with have to do with why you asked the Capitol for help?

"Yes."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Sort of. But there are soldiers from the Capitol to help."

"Be careful" Peeta said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I always am. You know that."

"Is Rainbow Bridgewater there with you in the Capitol?"

Katniss closed her eyes, trying to gain her composure after hearing her name. "No—she uh—she's dead Peeta."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Katniss. What happened?"

She didn't want to get into all the details regarding the militia groups with Peeta. Not over the phone. She hated hiding things from him but felt it was for his own good.

"She and I were with a small group of Native's and we got attacked, Rain got injured and didn't make it.'

"Katniss, it sounds really dangerous where you are at."

"It can be, but for the most part it is peaceful there. It is not as dangerous now that the soldiers are here with me."

"Is Gale with you?"

Katniss gulped. That came out of nowhere.

"Yes—he's the squad leader. It was Haymitch's idea, his and Paylor's."

She heard Peeta sigh on the other end of the line. "That is not surprising. Gale is a good soldier, and he would do anything to protect you."

"I just found out about his squad 4 days ago. Once what I have to help the tribe with is finished, they will be leaving."

"But you will be staying?"

"Yes—please understand I have to do this—for us."

"I do understand. I just hope you come back."

"Peeta—"Katniss couldn't finish what she wanted to say, she didn't want to say anything that would hurt him.

"It's okay Katniss. I understand, and I'm glad you are getting help."

"I love you." Katniss said, trying to make things better.

"I love you too. Take care of yourself."

"I will, and I'll call again when I can. And Peeta, can you-tell my mother about Rain?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, goodbye."

"Goodbye Katniss" and she heard the line click.

She laid back on the bed after she hung up. She felt horrible for not being able to say she would come back home to him. Tears started to form in her eyes, she didn't bother wiping them away. An hour later she was still laying on her back staring at the ceiling. Her eyes puffy and red from crying. She heard a knock at the door.

She slowly got up and walked over the door and opened it slightly. She saw Gale and opened the door all the way.

He looked surprised to see she had been crying. His eyes became gentle as he said, "President Paylor has given me twenty more soldiers. We plan to ambush the Jay Killers and bring them back to the Capitol. Spencer and four more soldiers will go with you to help take the cameras down in the other tribes. You know the President gave you access to a hovercraft."

Katniss shook her head in response. "When do you leave?" she asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning. I'm going to visit my family and—my girlfriend today."

"You can say fiancé Gale. I know you are engaged."

He looked at her surprisingly. "Spencer told you didn't he?"

"He thought it be nice if an old friend could be at your wedding."

Gale smiled and said, "That sounds like him."

"So when do I leave?" Katniss said changing the subject.

"Whenever you want. Spencer has the coordinates."

"I'd like to go after lunch if that is okay."

"Sure, I'll tell him to meet you in the room we had breakfast in. Noon okay?"

Katniss looked over to the bed and saw the clock read 10:45 am. That should give her plenty of time to get ready.

"Sure, noon works."

Gale nodded. "I'm not sure when I will see you again."

"Be careful and thanks for helping me. Thanks for everything."

He nods again, not answering her. He turns to leave, walking a few steps and then suddenly turns back around and says, "Katniss!"

She hadn't quite closed the door and poked her head out. "Yeah?"

He goes back to the door and she opens it wide again, standing there in anticipation.

"The answer to your request is yes-we can try to be friends."

She smiles, a bright smile. The first one he's seen from her.

She reaches up for a hug, this time he doesn't pull away. He holds her in his arms for a brief moment and releases her. He takes out a black armband and it hands it to her. She looks at is quizzically.

"It's a tracker. Should you need me, flip this button down—like this" The armband has a rectangular box in the middle, off to the side is a small button. He shows her how to activate the tracking device. "The tracker then alerts my device." He pulls out a small object from his front pocket, it looks like a small computer.

She nods and says, "Thank you."

He turns around and walks away. She closes the door behind her, continuing to smile.


	29. Chapter 29-Family Visit

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I might be changing the next chapter to M and if so it will remain that way. If not next chapter for sure when Galeniss begins.**

Chapter 29-Family Visit

Gale walked away from Katniss's door feeling content. He finally made a decision and took a chance, he would try being friends with her again. He hadn't seen her smile like that at him since before he could remember. He thinks perhaps the last time was when they hunted together in District 13.

As much as he tried to forget about Katniss especially these past few years, he couldn't deny that he missed her. He missed what they had.

He figured maybe they could get some of what they had back.

President Paylor had given him access to a hovercraft today. He was to return to the President's mansion by 9 pm tonight. That gives him until around 8 pm to visit with his family and Dez. He called his mother right before he went to see Katniss, she was canceling her afternoon house cleaning appointment and went to get Vick and Posy from school. He figured he would be at their house by noon.

He was excited to see them. His mother didn't know many details, just that he was in charge of a mission to help protect Katniss. She had told him she was proud of him when he had dinner with them the night before he left. And now almost 4 months later he was going to see them again.

He got there at 12:10 pm. He eagerly walked out of the vehicle he was transported in and knocked on his mother's front door. Posy answered.

"Gale!" Posy beamed and ran into his arms.

"Hey Pose" Gale said smiling brightly. He gently brought her down to her feet. She had jumped up into his arms in her excitement.

"I've missed you" Posy said, still beaming.

"I've missed you too." Gale replied.

"Posy, let your brother come in the door please" Gale's mother Hazelle said.

Posy moved out of the way for Gale. His mother stood in the doorway and smiled gently at him.

"Hi Mom" Gale said bending down to give her a hug.

"Hello Gale" Hazelle said quickly ushering him in the door. His brother Vick was right by the door as well. Gale smiled at him and embraced him.

"Hey Vick" Gale said.

"Hey Gale" Vick said with a hint of a smile. Gale could tell he was happy to see him.

"I've made lunch, are you hungry?" Hazelle asked.

"Mom, you know I'm always hungry" Gale says with a laugh. He was happy to have a nice home cooked meal. His mother's meal consisted of turkey sandwiches and salad. Gale inhaled his food, enjoying the time with his family.

Afterwards the four of them sat in the living room to continue catching up. Vick told Gale about his upcoming finals in school before graduation. It was the end of March and graduation would be May 31. Gale told Vick he would do his best to be there. He didn't tell his family, but his plan was to get the Jay Killers out of the wild territory as quickly as possible. He figured with double the soldiers, this mission would be ending sooner rather than later. He did not want to miss his brother's graduation.

"Have you thought about what you want to do after graduation" Gale asked Vick. Posy was sitting right beside Gale on the couch, with his mother and Vick sitting in chairs across from them.

"A little, I think I want to try going to the military academy. Maybe be a pilot? If I pass the test that is." Vick said.

Gale smiled, "Well, that would be the place to learn. Maybe you could fly me around for my job." Gale said jokingly.

"Yeah right! You're the last person I'd want to cart around, even in a hovercraft." Vick teased back.

"How is Katniss doing Gale?" Hazelle asked changing the subject.

Gale paused, not sure how much he should say. While his mother was always friendly with Katniss and enjoyed her company, she made it known how displeased she was with Katniss after she decided to end their friendship. His mother had stated that the explosion in the Capitol must have caused amnesia, because she couldn't understand how Katniss could just forget about everything Gale had done for her over the years.

He wasn't sure if his mother would like the idea of him and Katniss becoming friends again.

"She's—doing better. She wasn't well in District 12, that's why she had to leave. She has found comfort living with the Native's. She's going to continue staying with them."

Hazelle looked at Gale with unease. She could tell he was holding something back.

"What about Peeta?" Posy asked. While Posy only had certain memories of Katniss, she had seen a lot of footage of Katniss from the rebellion at school. The rebellion was now taught in history class in Panem's schools, along with the history of the Hunger Games. Posy was very aware of the whole Katniss/Peeta romance.

"He's still back in District 12." Gale said.

"He's not with her?" Posy said surprised.

"No." Gale responded quickly. His mother shot him a look that said, _'Not again.'_ He had his answer in regards to how she felt about him and Katniss.

Gale quickly changed the subject, asking his little sister about her favorite pastime, fashion. She was becoming quite the stylist, often making her own designs and clothes with Hazelle helping her. Even though she was only 12 she was really talented. Gale figured if she kept it up she would have a future working in District 8 or the Capitol.

They continued their visit until 4 pm. Gale then informed them he had to go and see Dez, explaining that he had to head back to the Capitol tonight and that his ride would be here soon.

"Take care of yourself, be safe." Hazelle had said while walking Gale to the door.

"I will Mom, I'll try to call if I can." He then turned to Vick and said, "I will do my best to be at your graduation, I promise."

Vick nodded and gave him a hug.

He turned to Posy, he could see tears forming in her eyes. Gale got down on his knees and said to her, "Hey-no tears, I will be back. When I get back how about we go to the fashion museum in the Capitol? Just you and me?" The fashion museum opened up about a year ago. It had displays of Capitol fashion and décor prior to the rebellion. The residents of the Capitol no longer wore the outlandish fashions. No one was dying their skin anymore.

"That sounds great. Tell Dez I said hi" Posy said grabbing Gale again for a hug. This time he picked her up in his arms and held tight before setting her back down.

Hazelle walked Gale outside, shutting the front door behind her, leaving Vick and Posy inside. She turned to Gale and said, "How dangerous is this mission?"

"There are—certain groups in Panem that don't want President Paylor to be in office. They don't like the new Panem and they hate Katniss for inciting the rebellion. One of these groups is in the wild territory looking for her. My group is going to ambush them and bring them back to the Capitol to be dealt with."

"What were they going to do with her?" Hazelle asked with concern in her voice.

"They want to kill her. We've been watching these groups for a long time. This is the only group that has actually done anything though. Two of them already captured Katniss and a friend of hers. They killed her friend. The Native's saved her."

Hazelle sighed and looked down. She hated hearing that Katniss was continuing to lose people she cared about. "I'm glad you are the one helping her."

Gale looked at her skeptically. "Really? Because when Posy was asking about her and Peeta you gave me a look of displeasure."

"Gale, you know I've always liked and admired Katniss. I'm still angry at her yes, but she's lost a lot of people she cared about, no one deserves that. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. But I am happy you are helping her, she's lucky to have you in her life. I hope she realizes that."

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Tell Rory I miss him." She nods in response, he sees tears forming in her eyes as well. He gives her a final hug before getting into the vehicle that has come to pick him up.

The drive only takes 10 minutes, but it seems like the longest 10 minutes ever. He eagerly awaits his reunion with Dez-he just hopes she is as happy to see him as he is to see her.


	30. Chapter 30-Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: So, there appears to be some confusion from my last announcement. While this is a Galeniss story, Katniss and Gale actually becoming a couple won't be happening anytime soon. What I was trying to do was pre-warn that when it does happen, the story rating will change to M (but I decided to change it to M anyway). I was just trying to give people the heads up. My apologies. I thank you all for your reviews and continued support for my story. I don't know how many chapters there will be at the end of this, but this story will be ONE story, no sequels so, it could very well have many more chapters. This is my first attempt at M rated material-I hope it is not too terrible!**

Chapter 30-Reunion

Gale knew Dez would be home. Today was Thursday and her day at the salon usually ended by 2 pm. He knew her routine on Thursdays was coming home and spending time with him and Harper when he was home. She also liked to stay home on Thursdays because it was her favorite night for TV watching.

It was 4:20 pm. He got out of the vehicle and told the driver he would meet him back here at 8 pm sharply to get back to the Capitol. Gale thanked him and hurriedly walked into his apartment building and took the elevator up to the 18th floor. This apartment like his mother's townhouse was new construction.

He decided to knock on the door so as not to startle her since he didn't tell her he would be coming. After two knocks she answered.

"Gale! You came." She immediately flung herself up into his arms, suctioning her legs around his waist. She was on the short side, a little shorter than Katniss and very thin so it is extremely easy for Gale to lift her.

"Hey Dez" he managed to get out, he was almost suffocating she had her arms wrapped around him so tight. She leans back and looks at him, smiling brightly and starts kissing him passionately. He slowly enters his apartment with her still in his arms. He was glad he knew where he was going, for he found it difficult to walk and kiss and hold someone at the same time.

Once he got inside and let the door close behind him, he felt something sniff at his knee. He broke off her onslaught of kisses and said, "I think Harper wants to say hello".

She laughs and lets Gale lower her to the floor. "Hey buddy" Gale says and bends down and pets Harper, his tail wagging furiously and he begins licking Gale's face. Harper is a large dog, about 100 pounds and is mostly black and has white and brown coloring. He is also a hairy dog and very sweet natured. Gale got him as a puppy while on a business trip in District 10. He was visiting a livestock farm and the owner's dog had puppies 7 weeks earlier. The owner saw how smitten Gale was with Harper for Harper was following Gale around, never leaving his side. Gale was with the government official from District 10 on the visit. The two of them were working together on a project for coming up with ideas to make improvements to the livestock farms and increase recruitment for veterinarians to come to District 10. In the past, the Capitol never cared about the living conditions or health of the livestock animals. In the new Panem, this was a focus change. Gale and the other official were interviewing the owner's to gather information.

As a sign of their gratitude for coming to their farm and taking an interest in their needs, the owner's gave Harper to Gale. They offered the other government official a puppy as well but he politely declined. At first Gale declined the offer, but the owners were quickly able to change his mind.

Six weeks after bringing Harper to District 2, he met Dez. So together they have raised him. Even though he was 2 he still acted like a puppy at times.

After saying hello to Harper Gale rises and hugs Dez again, holding her tight. He gives her a quick kiss and says, "I wanted to surprise you, I figured you'd be home."

"Yeah, it's Thursday. I was going to order take in and get ready to sit on the couch tonight." She says with a laugh.

Gale smiled brightly at her. "That's what I was hoping" he said.

"I'm so glad you came."

"Me too, I can't stay too long. I have to be back in the Capitol by 9, my ride is coming back for me at 8. I just came from my Mom's."

He saw a slight look of disappointment on her face. She tried to hide it by asking, "Are you going back to the wild territory?"

"Yes. I leave early tomorrow morning. The President gave me permission to search and bring back the militia group that is looking for Katniss. She also gave me 20 more soldiers."

"That's good, but I still worry, must you go?" He saw she was trying her hardest not to cry in front of him. He gently puts his hand on her cheek and says, "I won't be one of those leaders who sits in a control room giving orders. I need to be out there fighting with my squad. Remember we have advanced weapons they don't."

She nods not saying anything, the tears begin to fall. Gale bends down and says, "First Posy cries and now you, I somehow have managed to make both of my favorite girls cry in the same hour. I think that's a first."

She smiles through her tears and says, "I'm sorry, I am just so happy you are here, and so sad you are leaving again."

"I'm sorry too. But let's try to enjoy this precious time we have together ok?" He begins wiping her tears off her face and then bends down, kissing her softly.

She wraps her arms around him again, trying to get as close as she can. She starts kissing him more passionately, kissing him with need, hunger, and desire. He happily gives into her wants and picks her up, carrying her to their room.

He sets her down on the bed and they both undress each other quickly, as if their clothes were on fire. Once undressed, they stare at each other. She gets off the bed and stands up off to the side, Gale sitting on the edge of the mattress, facing her. Gale interrupts the silence by saying, "You've lost weight."

She looks down at her feet and says, "Yeah, I have lost some weight. It's stressful being here all alone sometimes."

"You need to eat more, you are too skinny and you look unhealthy" he says sternly.

She looks at him wearily and says, "Don't start this again-not now."

"I'm starting this again because I love you and care about you. Did you eat today?" He gives her a look warning her not to lie to him.

"No, I was running late this morning and was too busy to get lunch, I had back to back appointments. That's why I was going to order take out."

He bends down and grabs their clothes from off of the floor, handing her clothes to her he says, "Let's go for a walk with Harper and then we will go get food to bring back here."

"But Gale, what about—"but before she could finish he interrupts her saying, "There will be plenty of time for that when we get back. Come on, we have to get you fed."

She sighs and begins putting her clothes back on. While Gale feels his relationship with Dez is solid, her eating habits or lack thereof have always been the one problem in their relationship. While she was always very tiny and thin, he noticed as their relationship progressed that she started to get thinner. Some days she would hardly eat or not eat anything. Growing up starving in District 12, this behavior was not acceptable to him. He often reminded her that in a lot of districts, people didn't have the luxury to choose not to eat. She defended herself by saying that when stressed she losses her appetite and admitted to Gale that she feels she has to stay skinny in order for him to continue wanting her. Gale thought her reasoning was absurd.

He told her many times that he loved her and would never leave her if she gained weight, but he did threaten to leave her if she didn't make an effort to adopt more healthy eating habits. He knew what she was doing to herself was not good for her body. He couldn't commit to her if this continued. Along with her not eating, he also felt she was too dependent on him. He had learned pretty quickly when they first started dating that she never stayed single for long and that she didn't like to be alone. This concerned him because his job requires him to travel a lot. While he never thought she would cheat on him he was concerned that emotionally she couldn't handle being by herself. He expressed this concern with her as well. She took his threats seriously however, and started seeing a therapist. During the past year she had gained about 20 pounds and looked healthier. It was her willingness to get better and her attempt at being more independent that he finally was able to propose to her and make that commitment.

He was not happy to see that she broke her promise while he was gone. Staring at her while she was naked, he guessed that she lost about 15 pounds.

He didn't want to ruin the moment, but her health was always the first priority. Sex could wait. Eating couldn't.

He knew once the mission ended and he returned he would need to focus on this with her again. He knew deep down this would always be an obstacle he would have to face with her. The day he told her if she didn't get help he would leave her was the day he figured out she was no longer menstruating. They argued over the subject when he confronted her on it. Her response was always that she was too young to even think about having children right now. And she reminded him that she along with many other women in Panem have the birth control implant and that why even worry about something that is not even a possibility at the moment.

He told her she was missing the point and laid the ultimatum on her. At first she was too stunned to respond, storming off and going back to her parent's house. The next day though, she returned to his apartment and agreed to get help.

They had come a long way in the last year, he hated to see that she was regressing back into old habits.

Once they were dressed he grabbed Harper's leash and they went outside. He grabbed her hand the minute they were outside, not letting go.

Since a lot of District 2 had to be re-built, the area where Gale and his family lived was new development. There was a lot of things within walking distance such as shops and restaurants. Dez could walk to work and the two of them often walked to his Mom's townhouse. He tried to get Harper out and moving around three times a day since he was a big dog and living in an apartment.

While they walked he gently asked her a question he needed an answer to. "Are you still seeing Genevieve Higgins?" Genevieve Higgins was Dez's therapist.

"Yes, but she has been out of town for the last month, my next appointment with her is a week from tomorrow."

This relieves him somewhat and he stops walking to kiss her. "I promise no more questions about this" he says smiling at her.

She gives him a half smile and continues walking, dragging him behind for a brief moment. They end up at one of her favorite places to eat, a small café called Two Hearts. It was named after District 2 and for it being known as an intimate place for couples to eat, since it was small most of the seating was for two.

Gale goes inside and orders food while Dez waits outside with Harper, sitting on a bench giving him lots of attention. Even though growing up she never had any pets, she took to Harper pretty quickly. He was a really good dog.

Gale comes outside ten minutes later, the food bagged up. They head back to the apartment and sit down at the kitchen table to eat. She sees that he got her a pasta dish, penne noodles with vegetables and oils. He got for himself lamb stew. He started eating it after he came to District 2-remembering how Katniss often raved about how good it was in the Capitol. He found she was pretty spot on.

While they ate he told her about his squad, about how he enjoyed their company but that he did have his favorites, like Spencer. He also told her about Sequoyah and Trent. She didn't have as much to say, saying that work was going well and that she picked up about 5 new clients since he was gone. She said that her family was doing fine and she told him about her biweekly dinners with his family.

"I've been helping Posy come up with ideas for a dress she wants to make for your brother's graduation" Dez informs him.

"That's great. I told him I would try my hardest to be there."

Dez smiled gently and took his hand saying, "I'm sure you'll be there."

"With double the soldiers there should be no reason I am gone longer than a month. That's my plan anyway."

She nods in approval.

After dinner they take Harper outside to play fetch with his favorite ball. There is a park around the corner of the building that has a large grassy area and a playground. The neighborhood children have come to know Harper by name, often trying to get on his back for rides.

While playing fetch Dez grabs the ball out of Gale's hands and playfully runs off. He quickly catches up to her and wrestles the ball out of her hands. They fall to the ground in laughter. While on the ground she touches his face and leans in for a kiss. He eagerly kisses her back, feeling the heat rise between them. He says in between kisses, "We should—head back."

"Mmmhmm" she says, finally breaking off the kisses and standing up. They quickly walk back to the apartment hand in hand with Harper at Gale's heels.

Once they get inside he drops Harper's ball to the ground and scoops her up, carrying her back into their bedroom. They quickly remove their clothes again, tossing them off to the side. She gets up on her knees, facing him. He stares at her for a moment then quickly forces his mouth on hers, devouring her. She gives into his kisses and gently touches his back, running her hands over his scars. She knows how he got those.

He moves from her mouth to her right breast, sucking mostly at her nipple. Her breasts were small to begin with, with her losing weight again there was even less flesh there. He tries to not think about it while he moves his mouth to other breast. She's holding onto his head and softly moans while he reaches down and begins stroking her, eliciting louder moans.

He lowers her down to the mattress, he could tell she was starting to lose her ability to stay up. He begins kissing her, his tongue in her mouth while he continues stroking her clit, working her to release. When she finally does, her face flushed—she opens her eyes and looks at him lovingly. He kisses her forehead and gets up off the bed. "Don't go" she says pleadingly, reaching for him.

"I'll be right back" he says grabbing her hand and kissing it. He quickly washes his hands in the attached bathroom and returns to the bed.

She sits up and hugs him. She says into his ear, "I love you, I can't tell you how much I missed you being here with me."

He smiles into her shoulder and says, "I missed you too."

She reaches down and begins stroking him hard. He closes his eyes-savoring the feeling. After a few moments he quickly takes her hand away and pulls her down below him. He inserts himself in her and begins thrusting. She wraps her legs around his hips and grabs his shoulders. They look in each other's eyes the entire time, never breaking the stare. He watches her as she comes first, he following soon after. It was one of the most intimate moments he's ever had with her. When he pulls out, he leans down and kisses her before rolling over. He's panting heavily. She curls up beside him while he moves his arm around her. He turns his head and whispers in her ear, "I love you. I hope that was worth the wait."

She chuckles and says, "Definitely."

They doze off in each other's arms. When Gale wakes, he looks at the clock and sees that it is 7:30. He needs to get in the shower and get ready to go. He quietly moves his arm off of her and gets up. After he showers and gets dressed, he sees it is 7:50. He knows he needs to wake her though he doesn't want to. She looks so beautiful and peaceful.

He gently nudges her and says, "Dez."

She slowly opens her eyes and sees he is dressed and ready to go. She sits up and says, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I figured I'd let you sleep. If you came into that shower with me you would have made me late" he says grinning at her.

She smiles, but it is a sad smile, knowing he has to leave now. He gets down on his knees and leans over to her and says, "I doubt I will have access to a phone. I will call if I can. Please remember what I've asked in regards to your health. I need you to be around for a long time."

She shakes her head in response leaning for a hug. She gets up and puts on a long T-shirt and walks into the living room with him. He sees Harper get up from the floor, pick up his ball and trot over to Gale. Gale takes the ball from his mouth and gives the dog a hug. Harper responds by licking Gale's face.

"I'll miss you buddy, but Dez will continue taking care of you." He gets up and puts the ball away. He turns to Dez before heading for the door and says, "You still have the emergency number I left?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thanks again for taking such great of Harper."

"We take care of each other" she says reaching for Harper's head to pet.

He heads for the door. Before opening it he turns and grabs her for a final kiss. "Goodbye Dez" he says sadly.

"Goodbye Gale" she says holding back her tears.

"Remember I love you" he says then turns around and shuts the door behind him.

While in the car ride to the hovercraft, he thinks about how he didn't tell her about his agreeing to begin a friendship with Katniss again. He didn't want to hide it from her, but after seeing that she hasn't been taking care of herself, he didn't want her to have yet another reason for not eating.

He hoped the next time he saw her, she gained the weight back. If she didn't, he didn't want to think about what that would mean for them. The last thing he wanted was to call off the engagement. But he knew it might come to that. He didn't want to get his mother or her parents involved, but he told himself that he might have to in order to save the relationship.

He was still fully committed to protecting Panem and Katniss, but he needed this mission to end, and soon.


	31. Chapter 31-The New Team

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 31-The New Team

Katniss walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. She still had a smile on her face-she was happy that Gale had accepted her olive branch of becoming friends again. The past two days had been awkward between them, she was glad to see he was finally letting his guard down-just a little.

She put the black armband on her left wrist, inspecting it. From far away it looks like a regular watch, for it had the face of a watch and appeared to work as one. When she looked at it more closely she could tell it did a lot more than just tell time. For one, there was the button on the side that Gale showed her, and also the middle part where the clock worked was larger and thicker than most watches.

She assumed if the time came that she needed to use it, the signal would only go to Gale's device, which meant he would come. She hoped it didn't come to that, but, it gave her comfort knowing if what happened to her and Rain was ever repeated, she had a way to call for help.

It made her feel good to know that his protectiveness over her has not changed. Looking back on her actions, she knows she took him for granted, knowing he'd always be there for her. For him to not accept her offer of friendship right away made her realize he was apprehensive about history repeating itself. She promised herself she would make every effort not to take him for granted again.

She never took Peeta for granted that way. She realized while lying on the bed crying after her phone conversation with him that the reason she was so sad afterwards was because she had finally realized that perhaps their relationship had run its course. At least for her it did. She still loved and cared about him, she always would, but she didn't think she was _in love_ with him anymore. It would explain why she no longer constantly thought about him like she had in the past or missed him beyond belief like she had when she was in District 13. He was on her mind from time to time, but not as much as before.

But did that mean her feelings for Gale had resurfaced? She knew no matter how hard she tried to forget him the last seven years she couldn't. Before she was able to channel those thoughts into anger and hatred for what happened with Prim. But now, after coming to terms with the fact that hating Gale didn't make her pain go away. It just increased it because she couldn't stop thinking about how she lost Prim-for when she thought of Gale, she thought of her-and not in a good way.

That had to stop and she was finally able to do that, thanks to Rain. Katniss was still grieving over losing Rain, she missed talking to her, laughing with her, practicing Sioux with her. While the time they had together as friends was short, it was a friendship that resulted in a lifetime of good memories.

She thought about what her mother told her once when she was a little girl, after her Grandmother-her father's mother had died. It was her first time experiencing losing someone she loved and it was hard for her to understand. She remembers her mother saying to her, _"When we lose the people we love they never truly leave us, they will always be with us in our hearts."_

It was one of the few nice moments Katniss remembers having with her mother, before her father died five years later. She knows eventually she will have to go see her mother District 4, she owes it to her mother and to herself to try to move forward-without Prim. They never really did that, since Katniss hadn't seen her until she came to see her in District 12. Before that, she hadn't seen her mother since she left the Capitol.

There was only so much closeness they could have talking briefly on the phone. It wasn't like they talked for hours and hours.

But by going to District 4 meant she again would be postponing going back to District 12. She didn't know what she would say to Peeta, but for now she thought she would wait until she crossed that bridge to decide how to handle it.

She took a shower and got ready to head out with Spencer and the other four soldiers Gale decided would go with her. She hoped she was able to get along with them as well as she did Spencer. The six of them could be spending a lot of time together and she didn't want additional awkwardness. She wasn't expecting to be friends with them, just hoping they would not be at each other's throats.

At noon she went to the room she had breakfast with Gale in earlier, she saw Spencer sitting there with two females and two males. She slowly approached.

"Hello Katniss" Spencer said brightly. He turned to the other four soldiers and introduced them to her. One of the females-Penny Topper was the pilot, the other female was named Hannah Hance. She informed Katniss she preferred to be called Hance.

The two males were named Stone Easton and Robin Ross. Katniss wondered if Stone was from District 2 with a name like that. She also wondered if Robin was possibly from District 11, for it was known a lot of Robin's resided in that area, plus he had the look of someone from District 11 with dark skin and dark eyes.

All four seemed civil enough, but the only who seemed even remotely friendly was soldier Topper. Katniss couldn't help but notice it appeared soldier Topper was quite fond of Spencer.

Spencer asked Katniss where she wanted the hovercraft to go. She asked the squad members if they had a way to track where the Sioux tribe was headed. If they were planning on returning back to the village, it would still be another 14 days before they got there. She also thought it was possible they stayed with the Comanche though Katniss was under the impression when she left that they didn't want to stay with them any longer since the cameras were destroyed.

They told her that a small tracking locator could be sent out from the hovercraft if they got near the area, the tracking locator sends a signal down while flying through the air and if it picks up movement from humans, it can then fly over the area and take images to send back to the hovercraft.

They departed on the hovercraft at 12:30 pm to head out. While sitting in her seat, Katniss wondered how she would convince some of the Sioux warriors to travel with her on the hovercraft. She knew she couldn't approach these other tribes without the Sioux there, but she also didn't want to waste the next several months walking from tribe to tribe. She also didn't think the President would allow her to keep Panem's soldiers for that long along with this hovercraft.

She knew she would have to talk to Red Bear and hopefully convince him, otherwise, she'd have to come up with a new plan.


	32. Chapter 32-The Return

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **A/N: So it appears some are disappointed with Dez's secret. I like to have drama in my stories and wanted to have a character have a hidden secret. Because Katniss has her own issues (and I didn't want to add to them) and because I didn't want to make Gale go too off character, I decided to have Dez be the one. It may seem extreme that Gale would give an ultimatum like that but I always felt because his hatred of the Capitol was so great and the fact that the Capitol/Career Districts could take things for granted so easily something like that could be a deal breaker for him. Keep in mind though, that Dez's character had gotten better-until Katniss came back into the picture. I didn't intend for the character to be seen as weak, I look at her as a flawed person who is at times dependent and immature and is desperately afraid of losing Gale. Katniss will meet Dez in the future which will be an interesting chapter to say the least. Stay tuned!**

Chapter 32-The Return

It didn't take long for Katniss and the new team to find the Sioux tribe. The tracking locator found the tribe were about a 3 days walk from the Comanche tribe. Katniss had the hovercraft land a safe distance away once the tribe set up camp for the night. Katniss decided to wait until just before sundown to approach. She wanted to go alone despite Spencer's pleas not to.

"We've landed an hour away from where they are, what if something happens to you? Commander Hawthorne will be furious with me." Spencer said to Katniss as she strapped on her bow/arrow and backpack.

"Don't worry about Gale. If something happens to me, tell him that you tried to have an escort go with you but that I refused. Trust me he would NOT be surprised. Besides, if something does happen to me, I have a way to call for help."

Spencer looks at her curiously, and she fills him in on the tracking device Gale gave her.

"Okay, that makes me feel better, but I still think you should let me come along at least." Spencer said in a more relieved tone.

"I just think this will go over better if no one else is there besides me. It is going to take some convincing to get them to even consider traveling with us on this hovercraft."

Spencer reluctantly agreed. After eating dinner on the hovercraft with Spencer and the rest of the team Katniss headed out for the hour long walk. She was given a device that was synched with the tracking locator to help her find her way.

When Katniss approached the camp, it was almost sundown and getting dark. She saw the tribe had started a large bonfire and were all sitting around the fire, eating and laughing. She continued to approach cautiously with her hands raised in the air.

One of the tribesmen she knew didn't care for her saw her first. He yelled out, _"Someone is out there!"_ Katniss saw some of the tribe members look up in concern, conversations halted. It became silent.

Katniss stopped walking but with her hands still raised shouted, _"It's me-Killing Bird-I am alone."_

Katniss heard mumbling and people moving, she then saw Red Bear and White Wolf approach with Morning Sun trailing behind for she never moved fast.

Red Bear smiled as he approached and said, _"You came back."_

" _I did"_ Katniss said smiling back.

" _Did you find what you were looking for?"_ Morning Sun asked when she finally caught up.

" _Yes. I got what I needed, but now, I need your help."_

Katniss did her best to explain to Red Bear, White Wolf, and Morning Sun that she had access to a hovercraft and that she had the information and access to soldiers that could help take the cameras down in the other tribes. She then asked if they would help convince the tribe leader to go with her on the hovercraft. Like last time, she had to get creative with her words. It appeared to have worked.

" _No! We will not go into any object made by the white man."_ White Wolf said harshly.

Katniss wasn't surprised, Rain had told her that the Natives were very suspicious of technology and anything modern and wanted nothing to do with anything made by Panem.

" _Please, I need your help. I won't have access to what we need to help the other tribes if we travel on foot."_ Katniss pleaded.

" _We will travel by horse, you can meet us there."_ Red Bear said.

Katniss sighed, she knew this would be the compromise. _"I have information for the tribe that is north of here, how long would it take by horse for you and the others to meet me?"_

" _North of here is the Blackfoot tribe. It will take 10 days by horse, 20 days on foot."_ White Wolf informed Katniss.

Katniss knew she didn't have 10 days. She had to try another approach.

" _Can you please trust me on this? I understand your concerns, but I can't wait that long. I am sorry. Why don't you come and see for yourself? It is about an hour's walk from here. You said I was a part of the tribe, I need the tribe's help. You know I would never put any of you at risk, I am trying to help you—all of you."_

Red Bear looked at White Wolf and then both looked at Morning Sun. _"Get Hawk, the three of you go with Killing Bird back to the flying ship, then come back and we will talk to Strong Wind"_ Morning Sun said. Strong Wind was the tribe's leader. It was the name he took after becoming head of the tribe.

Katniss, Hawk, White Wolf, and Red Bear walked the hour back to the hovercraft. Katniss watched as the three of them eyed the ship, suspicion evident on their faces. They declined to go inside and asked for Katniss to meet them at camp first thing in the morning.

Katniss asked Spencer once they left if they could contact the Capitol and see if she could speak to President Paylor. Spencer came back a few minutes later and said they were instructed to call back tomorrow morning, President Paylor felt as long as it not an emergency it could wait till tomorrow.

The six of them set up camp outside the ship that night. While in her tent Katniss lay awake, for she had too much on her mind to sleep. For the first time in a long time she wished she could talk to Gale. She wondered how his visit with his family and fiancé went and she couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about her too.

* * *

Gale laid awake in his room in the President's Mansion, looking up at the ceiling. He thought about Dez, while he enjoyed his visit with her as much as he could, he was still bothered by the fact that her eating disorder returned. He didn't know what he could do to get her to see that she didn't need to starve herself in order for him to want her. He had hoped that their engagement would make her see his commitment and love for her. Despite the great evening he tried to have with her, even their intimate love making could not comfort her-for he saw in Dez's eyes when he left what was wrong. He knew her well enough to know when she was feeling insecure and he saw the insecurity on her face.

He knew the insecurity was coming from the fact that Katniss was back in his life.

Katniss-the one person who once meant more than anything to him. The person he has tried to forget but couldn't. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake in accepting her offer of friendship again. He knew this was going to complicate things with Dez and now with her eating disorder resurfacing, the situation just became way more complicated than it already was.

But then he thought of the smile Katniss gave him when he told her they could be friends again. The look of joy on her face, a look she used to give him all the time back in District 12 when they were in the woods. A look he almost forget existed, he hadn't seen that look at all in District 13.

He knew it was selfish, but he wanted that back, what they had, and he knew Katniss wanted it as well. At one time he knew her better than anyone, and he could tell not much had changed with Katniss even with the years of estrangement between them.

He would just have to find a way to convince Dez she was still his, and that Katniss would be what she always was-his best friend.

Growing up his mother used to say one could not have their pie and eat it to, well, for the first time in his life, he was going to try just that.


	33. Chapter 33-Choices

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 33-Choices

When Katniss awoke the next morning, she decided to head out to the see the tribe before calling President Paylor. She figured she might as well wait until she hears the tribe's final answer before asking Paylor how long she had access to her soldiers and hovercraft.

She asked Spencer to rely a message to the Capitol that she was going to speak to the tribe then call when she got back. As expected, he obliged.

"Do you think they will come with us?" Spencer asked as Katniss was walking away from their camp.

"No. I don't. If Rain was here she would have been able to maybe persuade them." Katniss had told Spencer about Rain and how Rain introduced her to the tribe. While she didn't mind this new group of people she was with, the only person she continued to talk to was Spencer, when Penny wasn't around of course.

"Well, you never know, from what you have said, they seem to really like you. I think they will trust you."

Katniss appreciated Spencer's optimism, but she wasn't so sure, she understood why the Natives didn't trust Panem. She didn't think she herself would ever fully trust them. She trusted Gale and Haymitch, but that was it as far as people involved with the Capitol. She didn't even trust Heavensbee or Paylor, not completely.

She knew her reserve when it came to trusting others would never waiver.

When she arrived at their camp, she had seen they were all packed up and ready to head out-this didn't surprise her for the tribe was very efficient when it came to traveling.

Red Bear approached her and said, _"Strong Wind has decided that groups of 3 men each will be heading for the other tribes on horse. He is sending tribe members originally from these tribes since they can translate best."_

Katniss informed him that the Capitol was only aware of 5 tribes and now that 2 of them had their cameras removed that only left 3 tribes, the one being the Blackfoot tribe. Red Bear asked Katniss where the other two tribes were, she said she would have to return to the hovercraft and see on a map.

She said she would return and let them know, Red Bear said the rest of the tribe was heading back to the village, but the tribesmen who would be going to the other tribes would stay behind until Katniss got back. Red Bear gave Katniss a horse to use.

She was able to get back to the hovercraft in twenty minutes. The group was alarmed to see her speeding up to the ship on a horse.

"Good thing we saw you coming from the ship, you were moving so fast we might have had to fire warning shots." Hance said to Katniss as she approached, swiftly jumping off the horse.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get back" Katniss responded while she tied the horse up and walked up the platform onto the ship. "I need to make that phone call to the President now."

Hance nodded and said, "I'll get Spencer."

Spencer took Katniss into a small control room and took out a portable phone and dialed the number for her to use. Only Panem's military had access to portable phones and Spencer informed Katniss that they were lucky the President gave them a hovercraft that had them. They were really only to be used for emergency purposes but Katniss felt this was a slight emergency. She needed to know how long she had to the team and to the ship.

Once the phone rang, Spencer quietly left the room, shutting the door. The President's secretary answered and put Katniss on hold. Finally after a few minutes she heard, "Hello, President Paylor speaking."

"Ms. President, it's me-Katniss Everdeen, I am sorry to bother you but I need to ask you a question."

"Yes Katniss-what is it?" Katniss could hear the confusion in her voice, she did just get there and she was already calling.

"The natives are not going to come with me on the hovercraft, the tribe leader said he would send tribesmen on horses to meet me at the villages. So-my question to you is-how do you want to handle this? The tribe north of here is a 10 day journey by horse. The other tribesmen will be traveling to the other villages and leaving today, but, their journeys will be even longer."

Katniss could hear Paylor go quiet for a few minutes, obviously deciding how she would handle this, finally, she said, "I will have the team you are with return to the main base in District 9, that way they can be closer to Commander Hawthorne should he need them. Commander Hawthorne's unit left this morning and are currently setting up a camp and sending tracking locators out to find the Jay Killers. Nine days from now I will have the team go to the tribe north of here. Where would you like to go? We can arrange for you to go back to District 12 or somewhere else if you would like. I don't think it is wise for you to be near where the fighting is."

Katniss swallowed and thought about Gale and possibly Spencer out there fighting, while she knew Gale's group had a lot of advanced weapons, she knew from experience the Jay Killers were good at hiding. What if something happened to Gale? She tried to push the thought from her mind.

She didn't know if she wanted to return to District 12. She would have preferred to go the Sioux village but that was not possible considering they wouldn't be there for another 12 days or so. She wondered if she should go to her mother's apartment in District 4.

"Katniss-are you there?" President Paylor asked.

Katniss snapped back to attention and said, "I want to go to District 4 and see my mother."

"Very well, we will have the small hovercraft take you there once you return to the main base. I'll have someone from my office call your mother and let her know you will be arriving."

"Thank you" Katniss said softly.

"We will have the small hovercraft pick you up at 6 pm sharp 8 days from now to return to the main base. The pilot will let you know where to meet them."

"Okay, I will be ready."

"Goodbye Katniss."

"Goodbye Ms. President."

After Katniss hung up she asked Spencer to show her where the other cameras were on the map, she saw that one of the tribes was located in the middle of the wild territory, between the Comanche and Blackfoot tribe. The other was located much further north of the Comanche tribe.

She wondered if the two tribes the Capitol didn't know about were much further away than the general area of where these 5 tribes were located.

Katniss raced back to Red Bear and the others on the horse. She saw a group of nine men sitting and waiting for her return. She figured they must all be the tribesmen chosen for the journey, for no one else was there. The tribe had packed up and headed off, as if they were never even there. Katniss explained to them what she saw on the map, drawing lines into the dirt to help illustrate.

Red Bear informed her that the tribe between the Comanche and Blackfoot was the Cheyenne tribe. The one further north was the Arikara. Red Bear explained to Katniss that the Cheyenne tribe was friendly and was the tribe that had the best relationship with the Sioux. The Arikara however, was the least friendly off all the tribes. Red Bear warned Katniss that the Arikara would need to be handled with caution. For they were even more brutal than the Comanche. The Comanche took people captive, the Arikara killed intruders on the spot. Katniss was not pleased to hear this, she didn't any tribe could be worse than the Comanche.

Katniss informed Red Bear she would meet at the Blackfoot tribe for he was traveling with two other tribe members there. The other two groups were heading out to the Arikara and Cheyenne. As Strong Wind instructed, each group had at least one member who was a native speaker. Red Bear told Katniss that the Sioux never had many former Arikara members in their village, but they did have one, who happened to have a son old enough to be a warrior. The former Arikara member had taught her son the language.

Katniss wished Red Bear good luck and watched as all nine men took off on their horses, three groups of three going in different directions.

She walked the hour's long walk back to the hovercraft. She thought about what she would do in District 4 for the next 8 days with her mother. While she wanted to try to move forward with her mother, she still wasn't quite sure how she was going to do that. She wished many times this last week and a half that Rain was here to give her advice.

When she arrived back at the hovercraft, the team was getting ready to eat lunch. They were nice enough to save a seat for Katniss. For the first time since arriving yesterday she got to have a real conversation with the other team members besides Spencer. She did learn that Stone was indeed from District 2 and Robin was from District 11. Penny was from District 4 and Hance was from District 7.

District 7 made Katniss think of Johanna Mason, Hance had a similar personality. Katniss wondered if it they were related, or if this was the personality of all of the residents of District 7.

Katniss didn't know what happened to Johanna after the war, she wondered if Johanna ever sought treatment to help deal with being tortured in the Capitol. Katniss knew she had developed a fear of water after getting to District 13.

Katniss asked Penny her advice on things to do in District 4. Penny happily told Katniss the first thing she would need to do is see the ocean, she also suggested possibly taking a fishing boat tour. She also suggested places to eat and shop. Katniss appreciated the suggestions.

After lunch the hovercraft took off for District 9's main base. Once Katniss arrived she saw the smaller hovercraft was ready for her, additional pilots were sent since Gale's unit had increased in numbers. Katniss said goodbye to the group and walked with Spencer to the smaller ship.

"See you in 8 days" Spencer said as Katniss turned to face him.

"Take care of yourself" Katniss said and then hugged Spencer, it was her first time hugging him. It took him a brief second to respond but he quickly wrapped his arms around her in return.

When Katniss arrived in District 4, she was immediately escorted to a vehicle with two soldiers standing by it. The soldiers explained that they would be her escorts while she was in District 4-for the President was still concerned for her safety. Katniss was annoyed that she wouldn't get to explore District 4 on her own, but she appreciated the gesture from the President. The soldiers explained that when Katniss was at her mother's apartment they would be staying a hotel nearby.

The drive to her mother's took not quite an hour, she looked out the window the entire time-for she had never seen District 4 before. The air was breezy and salty and it was extremely sunny.

When she arrived at the apartment building she saw her mother standing by the main entrance door-waiting for her. Her mother was dressed as if she just came from work. Katniss slowly got out of the vehicle and approached her.

"Hello Mom" Katniss said in an anxious tone.

"Hello Katniss" Mrs. Everdeen responded, a small smile forming on her face.


	34. Chapter 34-District 4

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 34-District 4

Katniss followed her mother up to her apartment, Katniss was given the number of the hotel room her guards were staying in. She was instructed to call them when leaving her mother's apartment at all times.

Katniss was impressed with her mother's place, it was nice and bright and had a lot of decorations that were ocean themed. Her apartment had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. She even had a laundry facility in the closet of the kitchen.

Katniss told her how much she liked her place after her mother was done giving her the tour. Her mother gave a small smile and moved in for a hug. Katniss returned the embrace-she was glad her mother didn't try to hug her in front of the guards. After the embrace finished her mother said, "Peeta called me and told me about Rain. I am so sorry Katniss."

Katniss looked down at the ground, unable to make eye contact. "I'm sorry too, she was your friend as well."

"What happened?"

Katniss sat her mother down and explained everything, the militia groups, the cameras, and how she and Rain were captured. Katniss watched as her mother put her hand up to her face and covered her mouth in shock when Katniss told her about Rain's torment and death.

"No one deserves that, especially someone as good as her" Mrs. Everdeen said with sadness in her voice. While she looked upset, she didn't look like she was going to cry, Katniss knew that was not her mother's style.

"No-she didn't. Gale's squad is going to find them and make sure they are returned to the Capitol." Katniss then went into detail about Gale and how they were recently reunited.

She also talked about life with the tribe before Rain's death and how she is trying to move forward and let go of the past-including the issues the two of them have. She told her everything that had transpired in the last four months.

"Is that why you came here instead of going back home to Peeta?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

"Partly, but also because—I don't think I can return to District 12. At least not now, maybe never. I think—I need to see what life could be like in another district. It is just not the same without-"But before Katniss could finish her mother put a hand on shoulder and said, "I know, you know that's why I cannot go back there."

"At first I was forced to be there, but, I think enough time has passed that maybe I can be in another district now. But hearing about these militia groups doesn't help."

"Gale will find a way to protect you, he protected you in District 12, he'd do anything for you." Katniss couldn't help but notice how her mother said that with absolute certainty.

"It used to be that way, now, I am not so sure. You know he is engaged-I know you know." Katniss still felt slightly betrayed to hear that her mother kept in touch with Gale-it made her feel as if her feelings were insignificant.

Mrs. Everdeen knew her daughter and could tell by her tone how she felt. "Yes, I know. Look Katniss-I know you believe it was Gale's idea that resulted in Prim's death, but I never felt that way. We never knew for sure whether or not it was his bomb design."

"You knew how I felt."

"Yes, but I also remember how Gale was there for me and Prim. While the two of us are not close, I cared for him, I still do. I cannot and will not forget what he did for us while you were in the arena. He came to bring us food before feeding his own family. You wouldn't know because you weren't there. I will not turn my back on someone who helped me, especially for something that may or may not been his doing."

Katniss looked off to the side, clearly upset that her mother spoke the truth. For she knew it was the truth, she just didn't want to admit it because it was easier to place the blame of Prim's death on someone else besides Snow and Coin. They were both dead, with Gale, she had that hatred to hold onto. And by hating Gale, it was easier to let him go and move on—with Peeta.

After a few moments of silence Katniss said, "It is easier to hate than to forgive, and it is not the bomb design that I can't forgive Gale for—I can't forgive him because he was willing to sacrifice innocent people. Prim was one of those people Mom."

"Everyone has their faults Katniss, did you have a right to take Coin's life?"

"She would have been no better than Snow you know that."

"But who gave you the right to take her life?"

Katniss looked at her mother-seething with anger, how dare she question what she did in the Capitol that day. She got up and began walking for the door. All of the sudden she heard, "We can still love someone Katniss, even if we hate their actions."

Katniss stopped dead in her tracks. With her back turned to her mother she said, "Do you think I was wrong to kill her?"

"No. You did what you had to do. My point was, how was what you did any different than Gale? You did what you felt you had to do-so did he."

Katniss turned back around and walked back to the couch, sitting down by her mother again. She inhaled deeply and said, "Being with Gale these last few days, made me realize how much I missed him. And while with the tribe, he was in my dreams, I think about him all the time. I can't stop. I'm a terrible person, I have betrayed Peeta, the one person who has always been there for me."

"Gale was always there for you as well."

"I know, but I chose Peeta and I was happy-in the beginning at least. I don't know how I am going to tell him I can't return to District 12. But I need to be away, I don't blame you for staying away."

Mrs. Everdeen leaned closer to Katniss and said, "What will you do about Gale?"

"What can I do? He's engaged. I can't just tell him how I feel and expect him to drop his fiancé and be with me. Besides, Rain thought it would be best if I was not in a relationship at all-at least not for a while. That's why I wanted to stay here-if that is alright with you."

Mrs. Everdeen didn't respond, instead she took Katniss's hand and squeezed it. It was a touching but not common moment between the two of them.

While still holding her hand Mrs. Everdeen said, "Of course it is okay. I think Rain was right though, if you feel you can longer be with Peeta, you can't go running to Gale. It is not fair to him or his fiancé. I never met her, but she sounds like a lovely person from what he has told me."

"At least we are friends again, I still have that."

"Yes, you do. The two of you had something special, I was sad for you when that ended." Mrs. Everdeen couldn't help but remember what Peeta told her the day Katniss left for District 9. That the next time he saw Katniss things between them would not be the same.

Peeta saw the powerful connection between Katniss and Gale and never underestimated it. While Mrs. Everdeen felt sympathy for Peeta, she knew her daughter needed Gale in her life. It was their friendship that saved Katniss from her grief when her father died, Mrs. Everdeen hoped their friendship could help save her again.

"Thanks Mom, I know I don't tell you this enough, but I love you."

"I love you too Katniss." This time Katniss did see tears forming in her mother's eyes.

* * *

The next 8 days flew by for Katniss and her mother. Even though Mrs. Everdeen worked, she was able to take a couple of days off. They went to the beach, Katniss got to swim in the ocean for the first time. She found she liked it better than swimming in lakes but had a hard time getting used to the taste of salt water. She went on a boat tour one day while her mother was at work, and she went on a fishing tour. She found it was easy to keep busy in District 4 due to the nice weather. At night her mother either cooked or they went out for dinner, and they often took long walks down the beach.

The day before her last day in District 4, she was walking in the downtown area of District 4 where most of the shopping for the District was located. She was mostly window shopping, for she didn't want to buy stuff just to carry around with her in the wild territory. While strolling down the main street she saw a tall man walking her way, she thought she was hallucinating because she thought she saw Gale walking towards her. But then she quickly realized it was Rory, forgetting that Gale said he was in District 4.

"Rory?" Katniss said as he walked past.

Rory turned around, confused that someone would randomly stop him on the street, but then when he saw it was Katniss he said, "Katniss-is that you?"

"Yes-it's me. I am here visiting my mother. Wow, I can't believe how much you have grown."

"Yeah, it's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, I saw your brother recently."

Rory looked at her in surprise, "Really? Gale said you two never spoke anymore."

"Well, we didn't, but-long story short, we decided to try being friends again."

Rory nodded at Katniss but didn't respond. She couldn't help but be amazed how much he looked like Gale, even more so now that he was older, he wasn't quite as tall as Gale, but was still pretty tall.

Katniss decided to try to keep the conversation going, "Anyway, he told me you were a fisherman here now."

"Yeah, I've been here about three years now. I like it here, the money is good and the weather is always warm here, unlike in District 12."

Katniss smiled at Rory, she noticed he looked behind her quizzically. Katniss looked behind her, he obviously spotted her guards, who were trying to look busy in conversation. Katniss guessed Rory caught the guards eyeing them. She decided not to go into detail about that.

"Well, I better go, it was good seeing you again Rory."

"You too Katniss, tell your mother I said hello."

"I will, take care of yourself."

"Thanks-you too." He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

Once he was out of sight Katniss walked up to the guards and said, "Could you be anymore obvious?"

The one solider, named Braden laughed and said, "Most people don't notice, that one was observant."

Katniss couldn't refute that, Rory was observant, he did learn from his wiser older brother after all.

* * *

The day Katniss had to leave, she was surprised how hard it was for her to say goodbye to her mother. They had such a good time together she was sad to leave.

"Be careful" her mother had said as Katniss was packing her things.

"I will. Once I am ready to leave the village, I will come back. Who knows, maybe I could even get a job here. Not sure what I would do though."

"Worry about that when you get back. And Katniss-"

Katniss looked up from packing, waiting for her mother to finish, finally her mother said, "You will need to tell Peeta sooner rather than later your decision."

Katniss sighed and continued packing, she knew her mother was right. She should have called Peeta while in District 4 but she just couldn't do it. She hated being such a coward, but she knew this was by far one of the hardest conversations she would ever have with anyone.

"I'll see if I can try to call him before we leave tomorrow."

Her mother nodded and hugged her tight in response, giving her support through actions instead of words.

* * *

After Katniss got back to District 9's main base, she was informed by Spencer that personal calls were not allowed. He even told her that Gale wasn't allowed to call his fiancé.

Katniss knew it was wrong of her to throw her former status around, but she didn't want to delay talking to Peeta more than she already had, she informed Spencer she would take it up with President Paylor.

"It is because of me she is in the position she is in" Katniss told Spencer.

"Can we call tomorrow morning please? I think she would be less annoyed than if we called at 10 pm."

"Sure, and thanks-you know I consider you a friend right?"

Spencer smiled smugly and said, "I would hope so! I have never bent the rules for anyone as much as I have you."

That night Katniss dreamed about Gale. She came to expect dreaming about him, this dream however, was vastly different. In this dream he was in what looked like a dark room, his feet chained to the wall. He looked beaten and starved. In his hand he was holding a picture of her. His fingers traced around the picture, as if he was memorizing it.

She was screaming at him, getting up in his face and waving her hands. But he didn't respond and kept staring, as if she wasn't even there. She stopped trying to get his attention and put her hands down. All of the sudden, the room changed, and it was the two of them in a bedroom. She recognized it immediately, it was the bedroom she saw in her vision back when she inhaled the herb. The bedroom she guessed was in District 4.

This time Gale looked like his usual self. He was dressed in casual clothes, not his usual black military attire. They sat on the large bed, facing each other. He put his hand on her face, stroking her cheek. She looked down, not able to look him in the eye he was staring so intently at her it made her slightly uncomfortable. He was staring at her like he wanted to push her down on the bed and have his way with her. While she wanted him to she wasn't used to that type of rough intimacy. It was easier to look down and not face him.

He removed his hand from her face and said, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Show me" was all she managed to get out.

His lips were on hers in less than a second. Their kisses were so frantic and deep she began having trouble breathing she had to break away, gasping for breath. She removed his clothes as he did hers. Once her breathing returned to normal she leaned back in for another kiss. This time the kisses were more gentle and slow. He began stroking and squeezing her breasts while kissing her, she reaching down and stroking him hard and fast. After a few minutes she couldn't stand it any longer she needed him inside her and broke off their kiss and moved to the top of the bed, grabbing the back frame and holding on while Gale came up behind her and entered her from behind. It was rough and fast yet gentle at the same time. Katniss faced the wall while Gale held onto her hips. Once they were finished, both of them sweating and panting, he pulled her close from behind, wrapping his arms around her almost to the point of suffocating her. Breathing was becoming harder and harder, but all she could do was close her eyes, she loved feeling him so close. After a few seconds she wasn't able to breathe at all, she tried to speak but couldn't. She couldn't move her arms he was holding her so tight, as if a snake was constricting its prey. With his head on her shoulder he whispered, "Trust no one while you are in District 4."

Her eyes shot open and she awoke, panting heavily. She got up and got a drink of water, trying to calm her nerves. She wondered if this was just another meaningless dream, or something more.

She hoped it was the former and not the latter.


	35. Chapter 35-The Break Up

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 35-The Break Up

It took Gale's group five days to find the Jay Killers. They had to send out multiple tracking locators, since the tracking locators could only go so far they had to move to a different location each day to cover more ground. On day five the trackers finally picked up movement.

The images showed the group was much larger than Gale originally thought. He was under the impression the group went from 35 members down to 21, from the images he was looking at, it looked like there were 50 men. He wondered how the Capitol could have been so mistaken.

This concerned him, for there were currently 30 of them versus 50 Jay Killers. He was not expecting to be outnumbered by 20 people. He decided to watch by surveillance for three days to observe and monitor their daily routine before making a move on them.

Gale knew the leader of the group was named Geffen, he also knew that was not his real name. The real identity of the man was unknown, but Gale knew that from the beginning, he had established himself as the leader. From the images, Gale saw he looked to be in his early 50's. From the images he could also see that they slept in tents, and appeared to be have quite a few guns along with other weapons such as knives. It appeared not a whole lot went on during the day, some went off to hunt for food, sometimes they came back with food, and sometimes they didn't. They also practiced mock fighting and practiced knife throwing. Some of them spent quite a bit of time in their tents-Geffen especially.

The group was very far north of the Comanche tribe, Gale knew another tribe was not far from here, and he hoped that when they made their move, that the tribe who occupied this area didn't become involved. The goal was to capture and send back, the last thing he wanted was innocent people dying. He had seen enough of that in his lifetime.

He decided they would surround the perimeter of the militia's camp two hours before dawn and let off tear gas to get them to scatter. His plan was that if they were awoken from sleep and disoriented, it would be the least violent way to take them.

He informed his team of 29 the plan. They were all in agreement and felt the plan was a good one. The next morning, they left the hovercraft at 3:30 am and hiked 30 minutes to the Jay Killers camp. Once they reached the outskirts of the camp Gale had them all assemble into a circle.

"Remember, don't shoot unless it is absolutely necessary" Gale said in a low voice. His team nodded and then put on their gas masks. They all split off in groups of two in different directions. After 5 minutes Gale let off a signal by flashing two quick beams of light into the air, letting his team know to approach the tents slowly. Each group approached a tent, threw a tear gas canister in and waited.

As expected, some of the men came running out of their tents with their hands covering their faces, coughing uncontrollably. Those men were easy for the soldiers to grab and quickly restrain. Some of them however, came out with their guns and began shooting. Gale heard gun shots erupting around him as chaos began to ensue. The gunfire had awoken the men in the tents his group hadn't reached yet, those men came out guns ready. Some of the men started to run away into the woods, Gale signaled to some of his squad members to follow after them while he continued to shoot, his gas mask now off. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain. Gale ran to one of his squad members he saw on the ground, the soldier grabbing his side in pain for he was shot. Gale applied pressure to the wound while he looked around trying to find another squad member to help. Finally, he saw Abraham running toward him yelling, "Commander—too many of them are heading into the woods."

"Here-stay with Bradbury, keep applying pressure to the wound" Gale said to Abraham as he got up and ran to the other members of his team. He saw that a group of 20 men were detained, with about 10 lying dead on the ground. Gale didn't see Geffen anywhere, for he guessed he ran off with the others. Gale took out his flame thrower and shot a flame into the air, signaling the others to come back. Luckily, only 5 of his soldiers were injured, with Bradbury having the most severe injury. He radioed for Woodard to bring the hovercraft to them. Gale got the injured soldiers on the hovercraft to be transported to District 9 immediately. Woodard was then to return back here. While waiting for the hovercraft to return, the team began searching the tents. One of the squad members yelled to Gale, "Commander—you need to come see this."

Gale walked over to the one of the tents in the center of the camp. Gale immediately recognized the tent as Geffen's. Gale walked into the tent and almost gasped, he wasn't expecting what he saw before him.

On the ground tied up and gagged were two Native females. Both appeared to have been beaten and Gale assumed more than just beatings occurred. It would explain why Geffen was seen in his tent a lot. He wondered how long the group had these two women and how they even got them in the first place.

Gale tried to reach out to remove the objects from their mouths and to try to communicate to them that they were safe, but when he tried they both recoiled from him with a mixture of fear and hatred in their eyes. He decided to have female soldiers go into the tent. Gale currently had 8 females in the group. Two of them went into the tent and came out about 10 minutes later and informed Gale that they were able to get the two Native women untied, ungagged, and provided them some water and food. They told Gale the two women were currently just sitting the tent, not seeming to want to come out. Gale wished Katniss was here, he thought maybe if she was here she could communicate with them somewhat.

All 20 men that his squad had captured were currently sitting on the ground, all were tied up with brand new technology that used a laser. The laser didn't hurt, but it prevented movement. All the men were immobile lying on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs and their feet were bound by the laser as well.

Gale questioned the men and asked how long the women had been with them. After a long uncomfortable silence one of them finally said, "About a week, we captured them while traveling by the river."

Gale asked other questions that went unanswered.

When the hovercraft got back Gale had radioed to the Capitol informing them he had 20 people to bring back. He was instructed to have the hovercraft bring the men to Panem's main military base in the Capitol immediately. Gale had all 20 men and 8 of his soldiers go on the hovercraft back to the Capitol while he and the remaining soldiers stayed back at the camp.

They sent out tracking locators to find the men who had run off. Gale figured they could not have gone too far. The group set up camp-prepared to stay there for the day for it was already late morning. The squad buried the dead militia men. Gale and his group looked through their belongings along with the belongings of the captured men, trying to gather information about some of them. They didn't find much, for most of them didn't have many personal belongings, some of them had personal photos, some had nothing on them at all beyond the clothes on their backs. Gale did find two flyers that were in one of the men's bags, one contained a picture of President Paylor, her head in the center of a bullseye. Below the words _'Panem's enemy-hit the target and get our country back'_ were written at the bottom. Another flyer had a picture of Katniss in her mockingjay outfit with the words, _'She started an unwanted rebellion, leaving Panem in ruin, now it is time to rise up and finish what was intended in the arena.'_

Gale took both pieces of paper and tore them up, ripping them to shreds, sickened by what he saw. Obviously this was the propaganda these militia groups were using to attract members to the group.

The two Native women would still not come out of the tent, Gale figured it was best to leave them alone. He would continue to have the two female soldiers go in and check on them and bring food and water.

The tracking locators came back and the squad was able to see that two groups of men were found, each in different directions. The images showed one of the groups had men that were injured and that they were currently resting and were about 3 hours away. The other group was continuing to move, and at a quick pace getting further and further away. Gale decided to send a group to retrieve the men that were closer to camp. He figured he would have to wait until the hovercraft returned to find the other group.

He didn't see Geffen in any of the images that came back, and that concerned him more than anything.

* * *

The next morning when Katniss woke, she had Spencer call the President's office, President Paylor accepted Katniss's call and said, "What can I help you with this morning Katniss?"

"I need permission to make a personal phone call here at the main base before we leave today."

"It can't wait? You just came from District 4, where you could have made as many personal calls as you wanted." Katniss could hear the annoyance in Paylor's voice.

"No, it can't wait. It will just be one call-I promise."

Katniss heard Paylor sigh on the other end of the line and then say, "Fine, one call and then you and the others need to leave. I would appreciate in the future that you call only when absolutely necessary."

"Sure, thanks President Paylor-I appreciate this exception."

"Goodbye Katniss" and then she heard the line click.

Katniss informed Spencer she had gotten permission to make the call, Spencer took her into Gale's office and showed her how to dial out and closed the door behind him, giving her privacy.

Taking a deep breath, Katniss picked up the phone and called her house in the Victor's Village, it was still pretty early so she hoped Peeta would be there before leaving to go to the bakery. After a couple of rings he answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Peeta, it's me." Katniss tried to say in a cheery voice.

"Katniss! Are you alright?"

"Yes-I am fine Peeta, everything is good here."

"It is so good to hear your voice, I miss you each and every day."

Katniss closed her eyes, not wanting to respond to that. She wished this wasn't so hard, she was never very good with words and that made what she was about to do so much worse.

"Katniss? Are you still there?" Peeta asked when Katniss didn't respond.

"I'm here. Peeta—there's something I need to tell you, I don't know how to say it."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Peeta—I have a made a decision that you are not going to like, I—I have decided, I won't be returning to District 12. Once my work is finished in the wild territory I will be moving to District 4. I will be living with my mother."

She heard silence on the line knowing Peeta was trying to comprehend what she just told him. After a few minutes he said, "I could come with you to District 4, I could have Delly take over for me at the bakery while I am gone."

"No Peeta, I am sorry, but I need to be on my own for a while, I need to figure things out."

"What kinds of things?" Peeta's voice rose in response.

"What I want out of life. I am so sorry, I know this is not what you were expecting."

"Is this because of Gale?"

"Gale?" Katniss asked in confusion.

"Yes, Katniss-Gale. He loves you, he always has. Now that the two of you have reunited all of the sudden I get a phone call from you saying you are breaking things off and that you need to figure things out. What I am supposed to think? There is only one person who could have that kind of effect on you."

Katniss couldn't deny that Gale was a factor in this decision, but not for the reason Peeta thought.

"Peeta, I had made this decision before I even saw Gale again. I should have told you the last time we talked, but I was too afraid of hurting you."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Katniss sensed anger in Peeta's voice. She knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes. But we are not together. He is off in another part of the wild territory with his squad and besides he is engaged. We didn't even become friends again until the day we went our separate ways. I swear to you nothing has happened, and nothing will. Gale deserves happiness with the woman he is with, I won't interfere. But, I still have feelings, I always have. I think you've always known that."

"I have, but you said you loved me. I thought that was enough." Peeta's voice no longer had anger in it and was now full of sadness.

"I do love you, but I don't know if love is enough anymore. I am so sorry Peeta, Haymitch told me once I never deserved you. He was right, in ways you cannot imagine."

"So that's it then, what we had, everything we've been through is over?"

Katniss didn't know how to respond, while she couldn't be with Peeta right now, she didn't know what the future held. What if she tried to date other people and found the grass wasn't greener?

"I am not saying goodbye forever, just for now. I hope you can understand that."

Peeta snickered and said, "I knew you weren't happy. I had hoped my love was enough, obviously it wasn't."

"Peeta—" Katniss tried to say more but he cut her off saying, "Tell me if this true or false—did Gale say to me once that you would choose the person you couldn't live without?"

"True, he said it when we were hiding in Tigris's basement."

"Maybe now you can finally figure out which one of us it is."

Katniss resented his comment, it reminded her of how she resented it when she heard it back in Tigris's basement. It made it sound as if she could not live without a man. While she wanted to tell him she resented the comment she knew she had to try make things right.

"I still care about you; that will never change."

"I wish I could say I was okay with this, but I can't, you know I can't."

"I know, I'm sorry. I am so very, very sorry." Katniss voice started to crack.

"Goodbye Katniss" and before she could respond she heard the line click.

She burst into tears while the line started beeping for she had not put the receiver back.


	36. Chapter 36-One Step Forward

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 36-One Step Forward

Katniss sat in Gale's office and continued to cry for ten minutes. She held her head in her hands with her elbows resting on Gale's office desk. After she calmed herself down, she leaned up and looked briefly around the room for she had never been in Gale's office before. It looked like a typical office, one that wasn't used that often. There was an office desk with a computer and a phone. There was also a file cabinet that was locked. Katniss wondered what was in the file cabinet.

Just when she was about to get up and go, she saw something off to the side of the computer hidden from view that caught her eye. It was a framed photograph of Gale, a young woman and a large dog. The background appeared to be a park for Katniss saw tall buildings in the background. She assumed it was District 2. She picked up the frame to take a closer look. She assumed the young woman was Gale's fiancé. She thought to herself that Spencer was right, she did look very young, and very thin. Katniss thought she herself hadn't been that thin since she was malnourished back in the Seam. She had the light blonde hair that Spencer said he thought looked too fake, Katniss agreed with that opinion as well. She had a lot of makeup on and her hair looked styled. While Katniss thought the young woman was very attractive, she reminded Katniss of a Capitol doll.

Katniss couldn't believe Gale would be with someone who looked so fake. She could feel jealousy emerge within her. For Gale looked happy in the picture, they both had their arms around each other with the dog standing in front of them.

She hadn't seen him look happy like that in, well, a really long time. She thinks perhaps the last time she saw him smile like that was when she woke him up after kissing him after he was whipped. She suddenly remembers that day like it was yesterday, how upset she was, how worried. How she leaned in and softly kissed him while holding his hand. When she realized that she did have feelings for him and wanted to be with him. They were each other's everything for a few days while he recovered and then, the Quarter Quell was announced and it was all over after that. At least for her it was.

She distanced herself from him after the announcement, she couldn't bear to see him knowing what could have been was no longer a possibly.

But as with the first games, it didn't quite turn out the way she thought it would. There was a hidden agenda to get her out of the arena safely, and, she un-expectantly realized she did love Peeta when he almost died and shared one of the most passionate kisses of her life on the beach with him. She had deep feelings for two people, as crazy as that was. But ultimately, Peeta's softness won her heart, or so she thought. Peeta taught her how to love again after Prim died, but by learning to love again, some of the feelings she had repressed have returned to the surface. Especially her feelings concerning Gale since she left District 12.

It was why she needed to figure things out on her own. She was scared, but ready to take that next step. She had hoped Rain would have been there with her, now, she would have to be with her in spirit.

She placed the frame back where she saw it and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. When she walked into the common area she saw Spencer and the others playing card games. She imagined they did that a lot during down time.

Spencer informed her they were going to be leaving within the hour and that the flight would take 4 hours. The plan was that they would set up camp for the night and meet at a large lake that the Sioux explained would be the meeting place. The plan was for the team to go there in the morning and wait for Red Bear and the others.

During the long flight Katniss decided to join the others in playing cards. She never played cards much, while it was a common past time in District 12, she found it never really interested her. The group spent time teaching Katniss the rules of the games they played and she was able to catch on pretty quickly, winning a few hands. She found the time flew by and before she knew it, they were about to land.

After their camp was set up Katniss informed Spencer she wanted to walk around a bit and possibly hunt. He informed her they had plenty of food with them, but Katniss stated she needed the time to relax. She relented in catching game, but wanted to get out and see the landscape. Spencer hesitated at first and then insisted she stay within a mile of the camp and gave Katniss a whistle to blow to scare off wildlife and to keep blowing the whistle if she needed them. He explained the whistle was extremely loud and that they would hear it as long as she was within range.

Katniss did as instructed and stayed within range. She continued to be amazed by the sense of tranquility in this vast wilderness before her. The freshness of the air, the abundance of trees, the absolute silence of nothing man made.

When she returned to camp Spencer said, "So, did you relax?"

"Oh yes. Being out in the woods is really the only that relaxes me."

"No offense, but didn't you just relax at your mother's in District 4? I don't get what caused you so much stress in such a short period of time."

Katniss was surprised by Spencer's remark, but understood it. "The phone call I made before we left—it was a phone call to Peeta."

"Oh?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Yes, I—I ended things with him."

"Why?"

"Because I need to figure things out on my own. Figure out what I want my future to be."

"Do you want that future to be with Commander Hawthorne?"

Katniss looked at Spencer in shock. "Why would you ask that" Katniss said with an edge to her voice.

"I told you my thoughts about the two of you." Spencer replied nonchalantly.

"What I need to do is be on my own. For some reason people seem to think I can't function without a man."

Spencer laughed at her remark. "Nothing wrong with an independent woman. I think a lot of people's perceptions come from the whole, star crossed lover's thing."

Katniss snickered, she didn't want to get into a further discussion with Spencer that it was Gale and Peeta whom she was referring to. She did decide to let him know one thing though.

"I saw a picture of Gale and his fiancé in his office. I agree with your impression of her, her hair does look too fake."

Spencer nodded, "She'd be much prettier with her hair natural."

Katniss figured she must have unconsciously given a look that hinted her jealousy, for Spencer said, "Why Katniss, do I sense jealousy?"

"I am not jealous, just surprised. Gale hated everything about the Capitol. His soon to be wife looks like a Capitol doll."

Spencer didn't look convinced. "A lot of people in Panem look like that now. I guess life must not have changed that much in District 12."

Katniss was offended by Spencer's comment. "The people of District 12 have a District to rebuild, they don't have time to worry about what is the latest fashion or hairstyle."

"I'm not saying it like it is a bad thing."

Katniss's look softened and she nodded her head in response. "It is almost time for dinner right? I better go help Penny" Katniss said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I better see what Robin and Stone are up to as well. See you at dinner?"

"Yes."

Right when Katniss turned around to go find Penny, she heard Spencer call out to her.

She turned around and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You know I am pretty observant right?"

"Of course, you are one of the smartest people I know."

"Well, I just wanted you to know, I observe everything, and I have noticed that the Commander has changed since you joined us."

"What do you mean?"

"When we first lost surveillance on you when you destroyed the cameras, he reacted in a way that was uncharacteristic of him. He lost his composure. Since you've been with us, I've seen his emotions fluctuate all over the place. I have never seen anyone have that kind of effect on him."

"What are you saying? That when I'm around Gale is not the calm, cool, collected person you love so much?" Katniss was offended again. She knew that Gale had been upset with her, she thought they had gotten past that.

"I'm saying that I think he must really love you for him to exhibit those kinds of emotions."

She looked down in shame. Haymitch felt she never deserved Peeta, she never deserved Gale either. Spencer eyed her and said, "I just thought you should know" and turned around and walked off.

She shot her head up and said, "Spencer!"

He turned around and gave her a pointed look.

"I don't deserve someone as good as Gale."

Spencer's look softened. "You deserve happiness Katniss. I just hope you find it with the right person."

"Thanks" Katniss said with a small smile.

* * *

The next morning, Katniss and the team found Red Bear and the other two tribesmen at the lake as instructed. Katniss ran into Red Bear's arms hugging him.

" _You made it."_ She said relieved to see him.

" _Yes, the ride is a long one. I am glad to see you are safe."_ Katniss smiled at her friend in response.

Red Bear explained to Katniss a little about the Blackfoot tribe. He explained how the Sioux had a decent relationship with the Blackfoot tribe. The tribe had about a 100 members and were known for hunting bison. The Sioux would sometimes trade with the Blackfoot tribe when the Sioux could not find Bison. This tribe also had a leader or chief.

They all waited while the Sioux member originally from the Blackfoot tribe spoke with the tribe's leader, explaining why they were there and the purpose of soldiers from the Capitol accompanying them. Spencer, Penny, Hance, Robin, and Stone along with Katniss tried to appear as least threatening as possible, for they were getting quite a few stares. After about a half an hour Katniss was informed that the tribe's leader would like Katniss and the others to take down the cameras right away.

Stone and Robin worked on locating the cameras with the coordinates they had been given. As back in the Comanche tribe, the object transformed into a weapon once the cameras were located, blasting them to pieces. The cameras in the Blackfoot tribe were not as well hidden as back in the Comanche tribe, but still pretty well hidden. She thought they probably could have found the cameras on their own, but, she was glad they knew exactly where the cameras were and how many there were.

Three cameras were destroyed. As before, the remaining pieces were collected by Hance and Penny.

Afterwards, Red Bear came up to Katniss and said, _"The tribe thanks you."_

" _Let them know the pleasure was ours."_

Katniss waited with Spencer and the others while Red Bear and the other tribesmen relayed the message. When they got back all nine of them began walking back to the large lake.

Katniss was about to ask Red Bear how long it would take for the Sioux members to reach the Cheyenne tribe when a device started beeping in Spencer's pocket. He removed the device which looked like a small rectangular pocket and stared at it.

"Shit." Spencer cursed under his breath. Katniss came up to him, looking at him with concern.

"We have to hurry back to the hovercraft, I got a message the Commander needs to talk to you right away" Spencer said to Katniss.

They jogged back to the hovercraft, Red Bear and the others following along as well. Once they reached the ship Katniss turned to Red Bear and said, _"I will be back, I need to go in, my friend needs me."_

Red Bear nodded and motioned that they would be waiting off to the side. Katniss turned and ran up the entrance with Spencer behind her.

Spencer grabbed the phone and dialed the number Gale provided him in the message, he then handed the receiver to Katniss.

Katniss waited while the phone rang, after one ring Gale answered, "Hawthorne."

"Gale-it's me, Spencer said you needed me?" Katniss said with unexpected urgency in her voice.

"Katniss, I need your help. I will need you to come to our camp right away-with your Native friends is possible."

Katniss didn't respond at first, for she knew getting Red Bear and the others to get on the hovercraft would be an impossible feat.

But she had to try, Gale needed her, he had always been there for her, now it was time for her to be there for him.


	37. Chapter 37-One Step Back

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 37-One Step Back

Gale was becoming anxious, the small team he had sent out to find the group that was close by had not returned. That was over 8 hours ago. The large hovercraft had already returned to camp coming back from the Capitol.

He tried radioing to each squad member. Each soldier had a portable radio strapped to their uniform. No one answered. While he wanted to get in the hovercraft and begin searching, he knew his team had had a very long day and his pilots had just flown two trips in one day. He decided they would stay put and send out tracking locators at dawn the next morning.

Gale's unit was ready at dawn the next morning. Three tracking locators were sent out. The two Native women had still not left their tent, the two female squad members Gale had assigned checked in on them, bringing them food and water. Gale wasn't sure what to do with them once they were ready to leave camp. For he figured most likely they would be leaving this area soon.

Gale again tried radioing. As before, he was met with silence on the other end. All he could do now was wait for the tracking locators to come back. The hours dragged by for him. Finally, after 4 hours two of the tracking locators came back. The readings showed no movement in the area they both covered. A half hour later the third tracker came back that showed it had picked up movement. Gale took the tracking locator into the hovercraft to see the images that were taken.

None of the images were of his squad members or the Jay Killers. The images showed Native men on horses traveling. From the images, it looked like they were searching for something. Or someone Gale thought. He saw that the men all had weapons. Gale's stomach began to tighten in knots. His gut told him this group of Native men may be the reason his squad is not responding. Where they captured? Or worse?

"What now Commander?" Abraham asked once the images were finished showing on the screen.

Gale looked on the map where the images were taken, the Native men were heading south, straight for their camp. It appeared they were about 2 hours away, maybe more.

Gale knew he needed help, he just hoped the person he was about to ask would be able to.

"I need to send a message to Spencer's group. No one is to leave camp under any circumstances. In fact, I want everyone to get all their personal belongings on the hovercraft." Gale walked out of the hovercraft with the others and went to grab his personal belongings. He grabbed a small rectangular device out of his backpack and the sent the following message to Spencer's device:

 **Urgent: Have K.E. call the hovercraft to speak to me immediately- 227-8930-G.H.**

Only certain squad members had access to these devices. The devices were mainly used to send short messages. A lot of times they were used to help soldiers find each other when separated from each other.

Gale figured Katniss should be back in the wild territory with Spencer by now. He put the rest of his stuff into a small locker on the hovercraft and went to wait by the phone.

After 20 minutes the phone rang. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hawthorne" he said hurriedly.

"Gale-it's me, Spencer said you needed me?" he heard Katniss say on the other line.

"Katniss, I need your help. I will need you to come to our camp right away-with your Native friends if possible."

He heard silence on the other end for several long seconds. "Katniss?" he asked confused wondering if she was still there.

"I'm here—sorry."

"Will you come with your friends?"

"I will try, I swear I will try Gale. But-"

"But what?" He was becoming even more anxious then he already was.

"The Native's won't go near technology. It is the reason all this is taking so long, they refuse to travel with us by hovercraft."

"I know that Katniss, but I have an emergency here. I believe a Native tribe is coming right for our camp and we have two of their tribe members."

"What? How?"

"The Jay Killers captured them."

"So you captured all of the Jay Killers?" Katniss asked hopefully.

"Not all of them. Some of them escaped, including their leader. I sent a small team out to try to retrieve some of them yesterday. They have not returned."

Gale heard Katniss gasp. "Where are you?" she said wearily.

"We are pretty far north, north of the tribe we were at when we took the cameras down. The Comanche tribe right?"

"Gale-listen to me. You have to go—all of you. Get in your hovercraft and go. The tribe coming for you is the Arikara. They are not like the Sioux. They will kill you."

"I will not leave my soldiers Katniss. I have to find them."

"We will. I promise I will help you. But I think the less people involved in this the better. Why don't you come to us? This will also give me time to convince Red Bear and the others to travel with us."

"Red Bear?"

"Yes, a Sioux tribesmen. He's my friend, I trust him more than any other tribesmen."

"Okay-we will come to you. But then a small group of us are going to return these woman and find my soldiers. And I hope Red Bear comes with us."

"I hope so too."

"The two woman we have, they will not leave their tents. How will I get them on the hovercraft with us?

Katniss taught Gale had to say, _'Don't be afraid'._ She explained even though each tribe spoke a different language, perhaps if Gale spoke in a language they were familiar with, they would be more trusting. After a few tries he was able to say the words. He kept repeating the words over and over in his mind, memorizing them. After, Gale had Katniss put Spencer on the phone and Spencer provided Gale their coordinates.

Gale informed his squad what the plan was. Within 10 minutes everyone was on the hovercraft ready to go. The only tent remaining was the one the Native women were in. Gale and the two female squad members went in. Gale saw the two women were sitting on the floor, braiding each other's hair. They tensed the minute Gale walked in.

" _Don't be afraid"_ he said as best as he could.

Both looked at him in disbelief. But, they appeared to understand what he said for they looked at each other and relaxed. He was able to get them to leave the tent while it was taken down. Getting them on the hovercraft took some convincing and a forceful escort. He had to repeat what he had been taught a few more times while his team got them on the hovercraft and strapped in their seats. The decision was made to strap them in so that in case they panic they cannot get out of their seats once the hovercraft takes off. The look of terror returned to their faces once they were in their seats. Gale felt guilty, but he felt in order to find out the truth of what happened to his squad he may need them when they faced this tribe coming for them.

Three hours later they landed near the large lake. Gale is the first person off the ship, while walking down the walkway he sees Katniss running towards him.

"Gale" she said her arms outstretched. He opens his arms up as she runs into them. He sighs. He shouldn't want this affection from her, but he does.

"Commander" Spencer says as he walks up behind Katniss. Gale breaks his embrace and shakes Spencer's hand. He then sees Robin, Penny, Stone, and Hance along with three Native tribesmen lingering behind.

Gale sees Katniss walk over the tribesmen and begins talking to them. He thinks he recognizes Red Bear, remembering him back at the Comanche tribe.

The rest of Gale's squad comes off the hovercraft, catching up with Spencer, Robin, Penny, Stone, and Hance. He decides to let them all have a few minutes. He walks over to Katniss. She turns her head towards him when she sees him approach.

She looks at him waiting for him to say something. He suddenly feels out of place, not knowing why. Seeing Katniss with these men, talking with them in their native language, how relaxed and at ease she looks makes him realize just have far she has come since he saw her at the end of the war.

Her look is not unwelcome though. "Katniss, could I-talk to you for a second-alone?"

"Sure." She turns and says something to the men, they all nod and walk off. She turns back to him, waiting for him to continue.

"I am going to need you and hopefully Red Bear and the others to come on the ship and talk to the Native women. We had to strap them to their seats, they are very afraid."

"Of course. Red Bear will come on the ship, but it will only be him. I couldn't convince the other two-Blackmoon and Silver Horse to come. At least not now."

"What did you say? To convince Red Bear?" Gale asked.

Katniss shrugged. "I told him that my best friend needed me. I also told him about the women. I think he doesn't want to see any Native blood shed so he knows time cannot be wasted any longer."

"I appreciate it."

Katniss looked at Gale and smiled. "So, where are they?"

Gale showed Katniss and Red Bear where the women were on the hovercraft. He left the four of them alone and walked off. Fifteen minutes later all four of them walked down the walkway. Katniss, Red Bear, and the two women immediately walked to where Blackmoon and Silver Horse were sitting. After the women appeared more at ease with tribesmen she walked over to Gale's group.

"They are able to communicate somewhat. When we meet up with the Sioux heading to the Arikara it will be better because one of the Sioux tribesmen can speak the language."

Gale nodded. "We can stay here and eat, after I think we should be on our way."

"Okay" Katniss responded.

"Do you want to eat with me?" Gale found himself asking not realizing the implications of his words.

"Sure, I'd like that."

They ate their lunch by the lake, everyone else was closer to the hovercraft, all eating in small groups.

They sat side by side, looking at the lake while they chewed on their food. Gale asked how her trip to District 4 went, letting her know he had heard about it from Spencer. She happily told him about the fun things she did there.

"I saw your brother" she told him suddenly remembering how she ran into him downtown.

"Really? Where?"

"Downtown, I was just talking a walk and I saw someone who looked exactly like you walking towards me."

Gale chuckled, now that Rory was older he did look a lot like him. Gale was happy he was still taller than him though. It was an easy way to tell them apart. "How did he look?"

"Good. He seems to like it there. We only talked briefly though. He saw my escorts and I didn't want to go into detail."

Gale nodded. "I worry about him sometimes."

Katniss put her hand on his knee, trying to provide comfort. He quickly changed the subject by asking, "So when this is all over, where will you go next?"

Katniss took her hand away and looked down, forming her hands into fists. She kept opening and closing her fists in a nervous gesture. "I plan to go back to the wild territory, then to my Mother's. I plan to move to District 4."

"What about Peeta?" Gale asked curiously.

"I-I ended things with him."

"For good?"

"For now" Katniss clarified.

Gale raised his eyebrows at her. Looking at her in disappointment.

"What?" she says defensively.

"Nothing, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Surprised by what?" Katniss's voice raised.

"You can never let him go."

"I broke his heart. I can't just—forget about him."

"Like you did me?"

"I didn't forget, not really."

"But you tried."

Katniss looks away, not able to make eye contact. "Yes" she says looking off to the side.

"That's what I thought" he says in response.

She whips her head back and glares at him. "Looks like you did a fine job forgetting about me. You and your very blonde, very thin girlfriend-not wait, fiancé. I saw a picture of the two of you and your dog in your office. Really Gale, I am surprised you would be with someone who looks so-"

"So what?" he challenges her to finish.

"Capitol made."

Gale laughs. "Trust me Katniss, there are a lot of women in District 2 that look more—Capitol made than Dez."

"Dez?"

"Yes, Dez, that's her name, well, the name I call her."

"What's her real name then?" Katniss demanded.

"Destiny."

Katniss gave a smug look. Gale responded by saying, "I know, it's a career name. That's why I nicknamed her."

"And she likes this—nickname?"

"Yes. Her friends even call her by it now."

Katniss could feel her jealousy soar. All the years she had known Gale, she was the only one who had gotten a nickname. His sister Posy didn't even get a nickname.

Gale read the emotions on her face. "I had to move on Katniss."

She tried to brush it off saying, "You're right. Look-I don't want to fight. We have spent enough time apart. Could you just please be supportive about Peeta? No matter what happens?"

He could only nod in response. Not wanting to start another argument by letting her know his feelings on the subject.


	38. Chapter 38-Found

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 38-Found

Gale managed to keep his mouth shut after Katniss's request. He cursed himself for caring about the Peeta situation yet again. He was not surprised that Katniss still couldn't let him go and he knows she never will. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't fair to Peeta, to expect him to be waiting for her when and if she ever returned to District 12. Did she expect him to be waiting forever?

But he didn't, he agreed that too much time was wasted for them by being apart for the last seven years. What mattered was that she was moving forward and reconnecting with her mother-without Peeta. At least for now. He was proud of her.

While walking back to the hovercraft, Katniss asked him, "So-I saw in the picture you have a dog?"

"Yeah. Harper-I got him while on a business trip in District 10. I've had him since he was a puppy."

"Is he your dog or Dez's?" It took a lot for Katniss not to say her name in a condescending tone.

"Definitely mine. But Dez has helped raise him. But Harper would get along with anyone. He'd even like you." Gale says with a wink.

"Well, I would definitely prefer a Harper to a Buttercup."

"Whatever happened to Buttercup? Do you know?"

Katniss gave Gale a sad look. Forgetting that he wouldn't have known. "Believe it not—Buttercup came back to the house. Right after I got back. He looked all dirty. He was looking for Prim."

Gale stopped walking and turned to face Katniss. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

Katniss smiled softly at him and said, "Buttercup and I—came to an understanding after he came back. He became my cat believe it not. Well, as much as mine as he could be, he still kept to himself but he stayed at our house."

"So he's still there?"

"He's in the backyard—Peeta buried him by the primrose bush that he planted when he came back. Buttercup died almost five months ago."

Gale grew silent. That meant Buttercup died right before she left District 12. He wondered if Buttercup's death was part of the reason she decided to leave. His thoughts then turned to Peeta and how he planted a primrose bush. Gale started to feel a tinge of jealousy stir. Of course Peeta would plant a primrose bush. It was those kinds of actions that won Katniss's heart.

Katniss's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "What are you thinking about?" she questioned.

Gale's grey eyes met hers, the same exact color of eyes staring back at each other. "Hearing that Peeta planted a primrose bush, makes me realize, I never could compete with him when it came to you."

Katniss sees a look of sadness in his eyes. "That's not true. Prim loved you. She really liked Peeta, but she looked at you like the brother she never had. Don't think that didn't matter to me."

"I loved her too."

"I know you did. It is because of your relationship with her, that—that I did what I did that day in the Capitol."

"I miss her. When I see Rory, I think of her sometimes. She'd be almost as old as him now."

Katniss nodded. "I thought the same thing."

"I'm sorry about Buttercup, about Prim, about everything."

Katniss was surprised but touched by his apology. She leaned up to hug him, he leaned down to meet her halfway, putting his arms around her tight. She was surprised how tightly he was holding her, but the action was not unwanted. She felt some tears start to form, determined not to let them fall. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I missed you" she whispered into his shoulder.

She could feel him tense. She wondered if she said something she shouldn't have. Then, she heard him say just as softly, "I missed you too-so much."

She smiled into his shoulder, still holding him tight. It felt good to be in his arms again. It always did.

He abruptly leaned back up, ending the embrace. He looks over to the hovercraft, she following his gaze, some of his soldiers were trying to look busy, but she could see, they were looking at them.

She didn't care that they saw them. 'Let them talk' she thought to herself. It was none of their business anyway.

* * *

"Well look at that. Looks like the Commander is getting just a little too cozy with the mockingjay" Abraham said scowling.

"She has a name you know" Spencer said nonchalantly.

"Everyone in Panem knows her name. I just choose not to call her by it" Abraham responded.

"That is a really long hug going on there" Hance said eyeing them.

"Maybe the Commander's fiancé should be worried" another soldier said with a laugh.

"Cut it out you guys. They were friends once." Spencer was getting annoyed and didn't want to make it too obvious he was defending their behavior.

"Friends don't hug like that" Hance said in a matter of fact tone.

Spencer chose to remain quiet. He couldn't deny it seemed more than just a friendly hug. The Commander was holding Katniss as if he was trying to squeeze the life out of her. He saw a big smile on her face.

He was secretly happy to see them like that. While he didn't want anyone to get hurt and he knew better than anyone relationships were complicated, he always thought what Katniss and Gale had seemed special. It was a relationship so dangerous the Capitol had to make up a lie in order to keep the focus on Katniss and Peeta. For the first time, he saw what the Capitol didn't want the rest of Panem to see.

* * *

It was decided that only Gale, Katniss, Red Bear, Abraham, Robin, and Stone were going back to try to find the missing squad members, with Penny flying the ship. Gale wanted Red Bear with them in case they ran into the Arikara. The two Native females along with Blackmoon and Silver Horse would stay behind with everyone else with Spencer in charge of the group.

" _We will wait here for you, in case you don't want to come back—in that"_ Blackmoon said with disgust in his voice to Red Bear while pointing at the hovercraft.

" _I trust Killing Bird. She says it will be fine. I choose to believe it will be alright"_ Red Bear responded.

" _We won't tell Strong Wind about this"_ Silver Horse said.

" _Thank you"_ Red Bear said appreciatively.

* * *

Gale decided to have Penny circle the entire area after they arrived back three hours later. The two of them didn't see anything. He continued to radio each squad member, desperately hoping for a response. Nothing but silence continued on the other end.

"God fucking damn it" Gale said loudly throwing his radio to the ground.

Penny jumped, startled by his outburst. She had never heard him swear like that.

Gale ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "Can we go just a little further?"

"Sure" she responded, moving the ship left. "Why don't we get Abraham in here as well, another pair of eyes to help watch."

"Good idea, I will get him" Gale said exiting the cockpit.

After Gale and Abraham returned, they continued to search for another 40 minutes, then finally, they spotted something that caught their eye. Penny slowed the ship until it stopped, hovering above. Down below they saw bodies-scattered about.

Penny landed the ship and everyone got out except for her. Gale, Robin, Stone, and Abraham had their weapons ready, while Katniss and Red Bear both had their bows ready.

They saw what looked like the Jay Killers, all of them dead. The bodies scattered around. Gale recognized this was the group that had injured men. They all had arrows in their bodies, some even had arrows right through their necks. No doubt they were killed by the Arikara. He wondered if any of the Natives had been killed, some of the men had their guns in their hands.

Gale had all of the remaining weapons collected. He knew he should bury them but there was no time. He had to keep moving, the rest of his team had to be near.

After they got back into the hovercraft, Katniss came up to Gale and said, "You okay?"

Gale had a blank look on his face and said, "Do you think I should have buried them?"

Katniss's face turned into a scowl, a revolted looked apparent on her face. "No, I don't. This group—they're animals. The way the one raped Rain, forcing himself on her" her voice started to crack.

Gale looked sternly at her and said, "We will find them—all of them."

Katniss could only nod in response. Gale opened his mouth to say something when they heard Abraham shout, "Commander! Come up front—now!"

Gale looked at Katniss then quickly moved past her and jogged to the cockpit. Once he got there he saw Abraham pointing to three bodies on the ground. All dressed in black.

"No" Gale cried out.

Penny landed the ship and Gale and the others went running as fast as they could once the walkway hit the ground. Katniss and Red Bear lingered behind looking at each other with worry.

Three of Gale's soldiers laid on the ground, arrows in their necks and backs as well. Gale fell to his knees, visibly upset. He wasn't crying, but hung his head in shame.

"I never should have sent them out" he said.

Katniss slowly approached him, wanting to console him. While displaying affection was not common for her, she knew she had to be there for him. She put her arm around his shoulder and said, "You couldn't have known, you knew you had to go after the Jay Killers."

He responded by grabbing her hand and holding onto it, still staring at the ground. Katniss looked up and saw Abraham glaring at her. Giving her a look that said she had no right to console him.

"Commander, we can't find Sloan or Reggie. We don't see their bodies anywhere."

Gale looked up at Abraham, snapping out of his trance. "What?"

"Sloan and Reggie, they are not here."

Gale let go of Katniss's hand and got to his feet. In his brief moment of grief he had forgotten that five squad members were sent. Four males and one female-Sloan. If Sloan and Reggie were not here, perhaps either they escaped, or the Arikara captured them.

"Let's get them on the ship. We need to keep searching for Sloan and Reggie."

The bodies were bagged and brought onto the ship and put into the supply room. They all sat back down in their seats as the hovercraft took off. Katniss was relieved Abraham was in the cockpit with Gale. She was afraid she would soon lose her cool and say something that would ignite an argument if he was around.

After an hour of flying around, Gale came out of the cockpit and walked up to Katniss and said, "I need you to ask Red Bear to take us to the Arikara."

She saw a look in his eyes as he said it. She hadn't seen that look since they were in District 13. A look of determination to find them at any cost. She always thought Gale's loyalty was one of his greatest qualities, but it was that determination driven by loyalty to do what he felt he needed to that concerned her the most.


	39. Chapter 39-Revelations II

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 39-Revelations II

Gale looked at Katniss, waiting for her answer. She continued to stare into his eyes, trying to think carefully of what words she should use in response. He then raises his eyebrows and says, "Katniss? You with me?"

She decides to hell with choosing her words carefully and automatically responds with, "Yes, I'm here Gale." She doesn't hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Well? Are you going to translate for me?"

Katniss sighed and turned to Red Bear and said, _"How long until the others reach the Arikara tribe?"_

" _3 days ride"_ Red Bear says quickly.

Katniss turned back to Gale and said, "We have Sioux tribesmen on the way to meet us at the Arikara tribe, and they should be there 3 days from today. One of the men meeting us can speak the language. We will have to wait until they arrive."

"No-we are going now."

"Gale-we can't go now, every tribe speaks a different language I told you."

"You taught me those words to say to those women, they seem to understand me."

"But you don't know for sure, plus, I think hearing you speak Sioux words helped make them feel more at ease, they may or may not have understood what you said. Some of the words are similar in the languages-from what I've been told."

"Ok then-take us to them."

"I think we should wait until we have someone with us who we know can speak the language. We have serious matters to discuss with them."

"No shit. They killed my soldiers, they have two of my other soldiers. Who knows what they have done to them."

Red Bear tapped Katniss's arm getting her attention. He could sense the tension between them even though he could not understand what they were saying. _"Everything alright?"_ he asked.

" _Yes. He wants to go to the Arikara now."_

Red Bear shook his head no in response and said, _"No. They see me with them, they will not trust, bad things could happen."_

Katniss figured this is what Red Bear would say. It was too risky going to the Arikara now. She would just have to get Gale to understand that.

Gale looked impatiently at Katniss, waiting for her to fill in him on what the two of them just said, "Red Bear says if the Arikara see him with us, they won't trust us. We have to wait and approach this the way we planned to from the beginning. Tell them about the cameras and we will discuss what happened with your soldiers. Look at this way, if they have them, we can make a trade with the two women we have."

"I need to know what is happening to my soldiers Katniss."

"Gale-we can't have innocent people die."

"Innocent people already have died Katniss!"

"I know, I meant anymore people. I'm sorry about what happened to your soldiers, I really am. But-you can't just go in there and attack."

"They took my soldiers" Gale said raising his voice.

"We don't know that."

"We just looked for the last hour, we didn't see them anywhere."

"They could have been hiding. Look-I have an idea. Why don't we look on the map and see where we can hide the hovercraft, like near a mountain or something. We send out tracking locators, if we can get images back or perhaps even images from the Capitol, we can see if your soldiers are with them. If they appear to be okay, can we wait until the other three tribesmen come please. We have a meeting location arranged."

Gale opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, he then closed it, pondering her words. It was a good alternative-for now.

"Okay, we can try that. But if they look in distress or look to be threatened in any way, we are going in."

Katniss nodded, "Okay."

Katniss went with Gale to look at the map of the area. She saw that the Arikara tribe was at the bottom of a mountain range. She asked Gale if the hovercraft could be landed behind the highest mountain, hiding them from view.

"We will have to circle around and see what the terrain looks like first" he said.

* * *

They came in from the east, away from the village so that they wouldn't be seen. Luckily it was raining heavily, spring showers dominating the landscape. The heavy cloud cover would also help disguise them. Once they flew around the mountain they saw at the bottom nothing but rocky surfaces. Five miles from the rocky surface they finally saw a grassy terrain to land. It was further away than what Gale wanted, but, there was no way the Arikara would know they were there and once they landed motion sensors were set up, alerting them if anyone approached the perimeter of the ship. One tracking locator was sent out, and Gale contacted the main military base in the Capitol asking for them to send stationary camera footage to their hovercraft.

The footage showed nothing unusual. It just showed tribe members doing regular activities such as preparing meals, taking care of their dogs (for it appeared they had a lot of them), and tool making. Katniss wondered if other cameras were placed somewhere else that were no longer working, for it looked almost like they were only seeing a part of the village. She expressed her concerns to Gale who agreed.

"We will just have to wait for the tracking locators to come back" he said.

One hour later the tracking locator came back. Since they knew where the tribe was, they programmed the locator to go straight to the village. The images showed at first the images they had seen sent by the Capitol, but then, other images started to appear-another section of the village they didn't see before.

"I knew it" Katniss said out loud.

"Commander-look!" Robin cried pointing to the screen, in the distance of the one of the pictures was Sloan and Reggie. It appeared from the images they were eating, huddled close together. Other images that came in after showed them being escorted back into a tepee, their weapons and uniforms gone. They were wearing clothes worn by the tribe.

'That's why they didn't respond to my radio calls' Gale thought to himself. He wondered where the Arikara put their weapons and clothes.

The section of the village they couldn't see before was much, much larger. It was where most of the tepees were and where most of the social activities appeared to be taking place from the images. Katniss wondered if it over the years the village decided to move to this other area, or if a camera malfunctioned, as she originally thought. She also couldn't help but wonder if the Arikara knew about the cameras, perhaps that is why they have always been so hostile to any non-native person entering their territory.

'But why keep the cameras up?' she thought to herself and then realized-better to keep your enemies close. She knew she would have to discuss this theory with Red Bear later.

"So, it looks like they are okay, they are being fed. Can we wait here then for the others to arrive?" Katniss asked Gale once the images stopped appearing on the screen.

"Yeah-we can wait. But tomorrow I am sending out another tracking locator, I plan to check every day."

They set up camp right outside the hovercraft, inside the motion sensor area. Katniss stayed with Red Bear for the rest of the day, informing him of her theory. He agreed that it was possible the Arikara knew of the cameras for quite some time and choose to keep the cameras there. He said it was something they would ask once they arrive at the Arikara village.

Red Bear also spent time with Katniss teaching her more words in Sioux. While she was able to make general conversation, there were still quite a few more words she needed to learn, and they had the next 3 days to practice.

* * *

The next day, Gale sent out the locator again, this time programming it to go straight to Sloan and Reggie's tepee. The images that came back again showed them being escorted around the village, still appearing unharmed. Gale hoped as long as the two women were missing from their tribe, Sloan and Reggie would remain alive.

Katniss was able to talk Gale into going hunting with her and Red Bear. Gale got to see first hand what Katniss loved about the wild territory. The fresh air was breathtaking, along with the scenery, the large mountain behind them in the distance.

Gale, Katniss, and Red Bear caught some fish in a small lake that they found. They figured fish would make a good meal for tonight. While Red Bear took the fish to help prepare for later, Gale and Katniss sat down on a large rock that sat beside the lake.

It reminded Katniss of the time they last hunted together, in District 13. She remembers savoring the moment of being free from District 13's walls and breathing fresh air and laying her head on Gale's shoulder for comfort. She quickly found herself doing that again. With her head on her shoulder she could feel him tense again, like he had when they hugged the other day. He didn't put his arm around her. She realized she had hoped he would.

After a few more seconds she leaned back up and said, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No" Gale said without hesitation. "I just-this is hard for me."

Katniss's face turned from a look of concern to confusion. "What is hard?"

"I still have a fiancé Katniss."

Katniss became angry. "Of course, like I could forget. I just leaned in for a friendly embrace, what is wrong with that? We've always done that."

"Back then I didn't have a fiancé and you weren't with Peeta. Just because you ended things with Peeta doesn't mean I plan to end things with Dez."

"I never asked you to, and I never would" Katniss said defensively.

"I'm glad. But-we can't just-go back to the way we were."

"Gale-"

"I mean it Katniss. I can offer my friendship, but that's all. I can't be that guy you went to when you longed for comfort."

"I did do that before, I admit it. But-this time-I swear-I was just reminiscing. It reminded me of us back in the woods-our woods."

He stared at her. He wanted to go to her, to grab her and kiss her and tell her he loved her, and that he never stopped. But he couldn't. He couldn't forget all that happened between them. A part of him wanted to say to her, 'Where were you 2 years ago? 1 year ago?'

He decided not to say anything. Why let her know that had she showed up earlier, he would have left Dez for her. That wasn't happening now. Dez made him realize he could love someone beyond Katniss Everdeen.

His silence began to concern her. "Gale—you said I didn't do anything wrong."

"I meant it. You didn't. I just-I just ask that you please respect my wishes."

"Meaning what? I can't touch you? I can't hug you?"

"Katniss-you have had other male friends over the years. Spencer is your friend now, would you just do to him what you did to me?"

Katniss paused and thought about what Gale said. She wouldn't lean on Spencer or Haymitch that way. She wouldn't have leaned on Cinna or Finnick that way either. It made her realize just how un-platonic their relationship really was back then. "Okay-I see your point, I will try."

Gale smiled and said, "Thanks."

* * *

The three of them walked back to camp-content that they found dinner. Katniss ate with Red Bear while Gale ate with Penny, Robin, Stone, and Abraham. Katniss was still trying to keep her distance from Abraham, she knew he didn't like her and the feeling was mutual. She also didn't want to isolate Red Bear and preferred just sitting with him as opposed to trying to translate back and forth conversation.

She noticed Gale would occasionally stare at her while they ate. It annoyed her. Here he was putting up that wall of defense again and telling her things can't be the way they were but here he was-staring at her like he had back in District 12. He often stared at her during the reapings, while they passed each other in school, sometimes out in the woods. She ignored it back then, but now that she was older and more aware, the signs that he had feelings for her were pretty apparent back then. She cursed herself for being such a fool, and again blamed the Hunger Games for never allowing herself to reciprocate those feelings back. She realized now she was too late-Gale was with Dez, they were getting married, the opportunity for her and Gale was long gone.

It didn't help when that night she had yet another dream about the two of them. This time making love on the large rock by the lake they had fished at earlier. She was on her back while he was above her, pumping into her so hard and so fast her body was getting all cut up from the sharp edges of the rock. She could feel the cuts bleeding. She didn't care, she welcomed the pain and was too overcome with ecstasy to care about anything else.

"Look at me" he said for she had shut her eyes the pain was becoming too intense, her head turned to the side.

She forced herself to open them and turned her head to look at him. While looking into his eyes he said, "Tell me how you feel about me. Only then will this stop."

He then leans down-his mouth on hers, engulfing his tongue in her mouth in a deep kiss.

She then wakes up. She wants to scream, releasing all her frustration over these dreams. She contemplates what he said to her in the dream, if she confesses her true feelings, will the dreams stop? Deep down did she want them to?

* * *

The next day Gale again sent out a tracking locator, but it never came back. He hoped the locator had malfunctioned and landed on the ground somewhere. He didn't want to think that the Arikara had found it and destroyed it. He was going to send out another tracking locator when Katniss informed him that they needed to head to the area where they were to meet the Sioux tribe members.

"We are to meet them on the other side of the mountain. We need to head out now" she said.

"Do you want us to fly you there?" Gale asked in response.

"No-Red Bear and I will go alone. Besides, I don't think we want to take the chance of the Arikara seeing the ship. Can you have Spencer and the others be flown here? Spencer has the coordinates for the cameras and we will need the two Native women. We will bring the Sioux members here, we should be by back by tomorrow morning at the latest."

Gale agreed to Katniss's request and had Penny send a message to the other hovercraft. It was a good idea for the other hovercraft to come, they needed more fuel to be brought. He decided not to send the other tracking locator out, if the Arikara were responsible for the locator not coming back, then they most likely would destroy any other ones coming and Gale needed the other tracking locators in case something happened to Katniss and Red Bear.

"Be careful" he had to her while she and Red Bear were about to leave.

"I will. We will try to get back as soon as we can."

He leaned in and hugged her. At first she wasn't sure if she should respond to the hug, remembering what he had asked. But then she figured he made the move first and decided to put her arms around him in response. She wondered if she should tell him what her dreams were telling her to do-to tell him that she loved him and that she was sorry she waited until it was too late to realize it.

She decided not to. She decided to wait until this whole ordeal with the Jay Killers and the Natives were over. She didn't want to say or do anything that would distract them from the task at hand.


	40. Chapter 40-Warning

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **Warning: some material may be intense.**

Chapter 40-Warning

Katniss and Red Bear met up with the three Sioux members-Walks without Sound, Earth, and Little Bull at the arranged meeting place. Walks without Sound the tribe member who can speak the Arikara language, informed Katniss it was wise that they did not approach the Arikara without him, for if they had, most likely they would not have cooperated. They got back to camp late that night instead of in the morning due to Katniss and Red Bear traveling on horse with the others. While approaching camp, Katniss radioed Gale to let him know they were coming and to turn the motion sensors off.

He seemed pleased she was back so soon. "Try to get a good night's rest, I want to leave first thing at dawn" he said to her as she set up her tent for the night.

Katniss asked if Spencer had returned along with the Native women, Gale's demeanor changed and he said, "Yes-everyone is here except the two tribesmen. They refused to come and we didn't want to force them. I don't think they liked that we forced the women on the ship, we had to sedate them."

Katniss didn't look surprised. She wondered where Blackmoon and Silver Horse went, did they stay behind? Should Earth or Little Bull go find them?

"Where are the women now?" Katniss asked.

"Sleeping, they haven't woken up since we sedated them."

"I will have Walks without Sound talk to them first thing in the morning."

"Is he the one who speaks the language?" Gale asked.

"Yes."

"Make sure he apologizes to them for us, I hope they can understand that we were just trying to protect them when we took them."

"I'll pass the message along" Katniss responded, unsure of how that will go over.

* * *

The next morning Katniss talked to Walks without Sound and Red Bear. Red Bear decided that Little Bull and Earth would head out to try to find Blackmoon and Silver Horse and return to the village. If they didn't find them, they were to return to the village regardless. It was a long journey and it was best to travel as a pair. They took two horses with them.

Walks without Sound found the two Native women and spoke with them. Katniss learned that their names were Bright Flower and Night Star. They were pretty upset to be taken in the _'flying object'_ as they called it. They had Walks without Sound translate to Katniss that they planned to have rituals to cleanse the _'evil energy'_ they were exposed to. They also informed Katniss they felt betrayed by Gale for tricking them onto the ship in the first place. Katniss informed them through translation that she was the one who taught him the words, and that she was sorry about what happened. Katniss could tell they were not accepting the apology.

Katniss, Gale, Spencer, Abraham, Red Bear, Bright Flower, Night Star, and Walks without Sound headed out for the Arikara village after breakfast. Gale had everyone else on standby at the hovercraft and explained he would send a distress signal if the felt they were in danger and needed the hovercraft to come right away. They walked for over 6 hours, because they had to go the long way around the mountain. When they finally reached the outskirts of the village, Walks without Sound informed the group he and Red Bear would approach first, but that did not end up happening. An arrow was shot right past Abraham's head, flying straight into a tree. All eight of them stopped dead in their tracks. Katniss hears Walks without Sound start to shout, not able to make out his words. Slowly, the Arikara men reveal themselves. Some were high up in the trees, some hiding behind trees. Fifteen men appeared, all of them with war paint on their faces and feathers in their hair. They looked at them in a threating manner.

Walks without Sound spoke again, this time speaking in a normal voice. Katniss notices the men's faces appear to look less threatening, but still reserved. One of the men begins speaking back to Walks without Sound. After a few more minutes of exchanged conversation Walks without Sound turns to Katniss and Red Bear and says, _"They will take us to the two soldiers. They also want us to remove the cameras, though they say they have known about the cameras for a long time. They didn't remove them out of fear of the Capitol coming for them."_

'Just as I thought' Katniss said to herself.

" _Will they release the soldiers?"_ Katniss asked. She knew she needed this question answered before talking to Gale.

" _They want to talk to Bright Flower and Night Star first-alone."_

" _No-we need to make the trade."_ Katniss knew there was no way Gale would allow the two women to return unless Sloan and Reggie were released.

Walks without Sound gave Katniss a look but then turned to the Arikara men and began speaking. The conversation became more heated, hands waving, voices raised. Finally, Walks without Sound turned back to Katniss and said, _"They said they found four white men while scouting the area and brought them to the village last night."_

'Jay Killers' Katniss thought to herself. This would only work in their favor.

" _Inform them those men they found are the ones who took Bright Flower and Night Star."_

He translated her words back. Katniss saw the exchanged glances between the men.

" _They want us to go to the village now."_

Katniss didn't ignore the fact that her request was not answered, _"What about the trade?"_ she demanded.

" _They just said we have to go to the village now"_ Walks without Sound said.

Katniss sighed and looked to Gale who looked at her questioningly. She walked over to him and whispered, "We need to go to the village now. I think they will do the trade, but I am not positive. They found four more Jay Killers and brought them to their village."

"Katniss-"Gale began but she just put her hand up signaling him to stop. She pleaded with a look in her eyes for him to go along with the request.

He did and motioned for Abraham and Spencer to follow.

When they reached the village, Katniss could see the village looked exactly like it did in the images she saw from the hovercraft. There were two sections of the village, the main section that was hidden from the stationary cameras and a smaller section where the cameras were. Katniss saw that the Arikara had a lot of dogs, it appeared each family had their own pack of dogs they cared for. Katniss assumed they used the dogs for hunting and wondered if that is how they found the Jay Killers.

They had them stand in a single line horizontally. Bright Flower and Night Star were immediately greeted by the tribe members, some of them hugging them fiercely.

They then had Sloan, Reggie, and the four Jay Killers come out, each one tied up and escorted by a tribe member. When Sloan saw Gale she cried out, "Commander!" but was immediately smacked on the shoulder to remain quiet. Katniss saw Gale move forward automatically wanting to confront the Akrikara tribe member for hitting Sloan, but Katniss grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Katniss saw Reggie had a look of relief on his face though he remained silent. They Jay Killers stared at Katniss, though they too did not move or make a sound.

A lot of conversing happened between Bright Flower, Night Star and the rest of the Arikara. Katniss saw that the tribe wasn't large-it looked like there were about 100 members.

The Arikara then took Sloan and Reggie and untied them. Both of them ran towards Gale, Spencer, and Abraham. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief-obviously Bright Flower and Night Star informed them that Gale's group saved them.

One of the Arikara men, an older man who Katniss guessed was either the tribe leader or someone else who held a position of power, spoke with Walks without Sound for a few minutes. Walks without Sound came up to Katniss and said, _"They want the cameras down now."_

Katniss nodded and walked over to Gale and informed him of the request. He had Spencer and Abraham get out the coordinates and equipment. Katniss had Walks without Sound inform the tribe members of what to expect.

While Abraham and Spencer were working on the cameras, Katniss, Gale, Reggie, Sloan and Red Bear were standing off to the side, about 20 feet away from the Jay Killers. Katniss could feel their eyes on her-staring at her with disgust. Red Bear could sense her uneasiness and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Gale noticed her discomfort as well. He walked over the men and said, "Where is Geffen?"

One of the men grunted and scoffed, "Long gone-you won't find him."

"We will" Gale responded in a threatening tone.

"We see you have the mockingjay, good thing these savages captured us or else she would be on her way to see Geffen as we speak. When he finds her, and he will find her, he is going to kill her slowly."

"That's never going to happen" Gale responded in a surprisingly calm tone.

"It will, the Capitol won't be able to protect her forever, members of our group are everywhere, there are more of us than you think. Geffen is very familiar with different methods of torture, he taught us a lot. He will so enjoy watching the life fade from her eyes when she finally gives up."

Gale punched the man square in the jaw and then grabbed him by the neck, chocking him. Since the man was tied up he could not defend himself but tried to kick Gale. The Arikara paid no attention, Katniss however looked on in horror. "Gale" she cried running over to him with Red Bear behind her.

Red Bear had to wrestle with Gale to get him off the man. The other three Jay Killers stood firmly in place-not moving a muscle.

"Gale" Katniss said as Red Bear pulled him away from the men.

Gale wriggled out of Red Bear's arms and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

The man Gale punched slowly got to his feet, struggling since he was tied up. Once he was able to stand he said, "Why hello there girl on fire, still living with the savages I see."

Katniss glared at the man but before she could respond Gale again walked up to him and seethed, "I thought I warned you before."

Katniss was the one this time who pulled Gale away. They walked away from them quickly.

Walks without Sound came up to Katniss and said, _"I asked them why they killed the other soldier's and captured these two. They said that they came across another group first who opened fire, killing one of their tribesmen. They then ran into the Capitol soldiers and were not taking any chances. They decided to attack first. It is what they have always done. After they killed the three soldiers they found the other two-they were trying to run. They decided to capture them hoping that whoever came looking for them might have Bright Flower and Night Star. That's also why they decided to capture the four men they found yesterday instead of killing them. They have decided after speaking with Bright Flower and Night Star that the men will burn."_

" _What?"_ Katniss said surprised.

" _The four men are to be burned, once the cameras come down."_

Katniss tried to process what she just heard. 'These men were bad-maybe this is what they deserve' she thought to herself. A part of her though just didn't feel right about it. It just seemed so unlike what the Sioux would do. 'But they are not the Sioux' Katniss thought to herself.

" _If they knew about the cameras this whole time, why is it when a tribe member moved to another tribe they did not warn the other tribes of the cameras?"_ This thought just popped into Katniss's mind.

" _I asked, they said they decided to keep it within the tribe-no one was to know about the cameras, no matter which tribe an Arikara member married into. Each tribe has its own secrets you know."_

Katniss pondered what Walks without Sound said, it made sense. But she still didn't find it comforting to know they didn't even trust the other tribes to tell them about the cameras. Yet here they were, taking the camera's down for them. Going out of their way to help them. She was just glad they released Sloan and Reggie.

Katniss told Gale what Walks without Sound said. She could tell he was not happy with that explanation. She also told him how the Jay Killers would be killed.

"What? No-we need to bring them back to the Capitol" he said.

"We can't. There is no way they will allow us to take them. They are responsible for capturing two of their tribe members and raping them. Are you really surprised by this Gale?"

"You can't be okay with this" he said.

"I'm not, I am not okay with a lot of things about this place. I just want to get out of here."

Gale nodded and turned to see Spencer and Abraham walking back.

"We got everything. Two cameras were destroyed" Spencer said.

Before they could leave, the Arikara had tied up the four Jay Killers to a wooden post. The Arikara forced Gale, Katniss, Spencer, Abraham, Sloan, and Reggie to watch as the posts were lit on fire, slowly starting to smoke.

"Do something-please!" one of the Jay Killers cried out to Gale and the others-eyes pleading. Katniss noticed that Gale and his soldiers just looked down, unable to make eye contact. She saw that the man Gale had fought with just stared ahead-no emotion on his face.

Katniss couldn't watch as the flames reached their bodies-blood curtailing screams pounding into her ears. She even hears the screams of the man Gale fought with. She turns around and falls to her knees-shaking and crying. She feels Gale kneel down behind her and reach out, she buries her head into his chest, trying not to listen. She feels him rub her back soothingly.

Eventually, the screams subside and then end completely. Katniss releases her grip on Gale-realizing she had held onto his clothing as if she was a baby afraid of being torn away from its mother. She wipes away the tears on her face and hears Gale say softly in her ear, "It's over, they're dead."

She nods and stands up and turns around, not looking at the poles but trying to find Red Bear and Walks without Sound. She sees both of them standing by the Arikara. Katniss could tell by Red Bear's stance that he didn't want to stand there, she assumed he was forced. The Arikara leader says something and Walks without Sound says, _"Let this be a warning to others in the future, stay away and leave our people alone."_

Katniss translated it to Gale, Spencer, Abraham, Sloan, and Reggie without emotion in her voice and turns around and starts walking away. Red Bear quickly catching up with her and walking beside her.

* * *

They walked for two miles in silence, not saying anything. Finally Gale said, "How about we take a break?"

Everyone nods and sits down, Red Bear and Walks without Sound figuring out they were taking a break. The two go off to the side and watch Katniss as she sits by herself-staring.

Gale notices she has a blank look on her face. He walks up to her and says, "Katniss."

She is unresponsive, staring straight ahead. He kneels down and tries to look at her in the eyes. She finally looks back. "You okay?" he asks.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not in front of your soldiers."

"Come on" and he motions for her to follow him, they walk so that they are far enough away, but still in sight of the others.

"Talk to me" he says once they stop walking.

She looks off to the side, the blank look returning in full force. "I don't-I don't know if I can go on this way Gale."

"What do you mean?"

"I came here to find peace, to try to get over everything that has happened. I thought I found a culture and a people that were ten times better than anyone in the Panem, but what I just saw made me realize-even up here, it is no different."

"You have met good people Katniss. You can't forget what Rain and Red Bear and the others have done for you."

"I am tired of people dying because of me. Maybe it is better if I just-disappear into the woods-fake my own death."

Gale grabbed Katniss by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "No. You can't do that. People in Panem need you, your Mother, Haymitch, Peeta, me—"

"You?" she says quizzically.

"Yes-me. I need you. I have had many friends in my life, but I only had one best friend. One person who I had the type of friendship with that I could tell that person anything, trust that person with anything-that person is you."

"I feel the same way."

"I know I said once we should run away into the woods-but I didn't mean you doing it alone."

"How many more people will have to die?"

"Katniss-you can't blame yourself for those men. They chose to follow Geffen, they chose to come up here. As for my soldiers-if anything the fault is mine, I sent them after Geffen's men."

"No" Katniss said looking desperately at him. "It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

Katniss looked down, he sees tears start to form in her eyes. "We have Sloan and Reggie back, that's all the matters. We never have to see the Arikara again" he says to her.

She nods not looking up. "I just want to this to be over with."

"It will be soon, you only have one more tribe to visit. A tribe you said has the best relationship with the Sioux."

Katniss thought about what Gale said. She hoped she would see the kind actions she saw in the Sioux with the Cheyenne. She needed to see kindness again, after seeing such horror today.

"You're right" she whispered.

He smiles at her, relieved she is no longer talking about running away. "Let's go Catnip" he says playfully hitting her shoulder and walking away.

She tilts her head up, watching him as he walks away. For the first time in over seven years he has called her Catnip again. She realizes at that moment how much she missed hearing it-happy that the familiar nickname has returned.


	41. Chapter 41-Kill the Bird

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 41-Kill the Bird

'Did I just call her Catnip?' Gale thought to himself as he walked back to the others. He was pretty certain he did. 'Old habit' he told himself. He felt slightly guilty about it. He wasn't sure if he should look at it as a slight betrayal to Dez or not. After all, she was the only one he used any type of nickname for. But then again, Katniss wasn't in his life while he was with Dez-now she is.

He decided not to feel guilty about it. They were friends again, the Catnip nickname started off as a joke, there was never anything flirtatious in nature about it. So why did it bother him when he realized he started calling her that again?

He decided to hang back with Sloan and Reggie while Katniss walked ahead with Red Bear and Walks without Sound. Abraham and Spencer walking behind them. He wanted to talk to the two of them alone.

He asked them how they were holding up and what happened after he sent them after the Jay Killers. They explained how they tracked and followed them, but when they finally caught up to them, they found them all dead. They knew it was a Native attack and turned around to leave the area, but it was too late. The Arikara immediately started shooting arrows at them, they managed to run and scatter about, Sloan and Reggie ran off together. The Arikara however managed to find all of them and brought them back to one area. Reggie explained how when they got to the area, they had seen that the rest of the squad had been shot multiple times by arrows, he guessed because they tried to fight back and were shooting at the Arikara. Reggie said when he and Sloan were found, they didn't try to resist capture. They were then brought back to their village, stripped of their clothing and given Native clothing to wear. Sloan said she saw the Arikara burn their weapons and clothes, and that they seemed pleased their weapons could be burned. They said for the next few days they mostly stayed in the tepee and were only brought out at meal time. The Arikara gave them work tasks while in the tepee, they had them work with some of the women preparing food. Sloan said it at least made the day pass by.

They also informed Gale that right before he came, they heard a lot of commotion coming from outside, the dogs barking excessively. They peaked out of the tepee and saw the dogs barking into the sky, and that they saw the tracking locator overhead. Because the dogs were making so much noise, the Arikara saw the object and immediately lit an arrow on fire and shot it out of the sky.

"When we saw that, we knew it was only a matter of time before you came" Reggie said to Gale in an appreciative tone.

Gale smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I wanted to come sooner, but we had to wait for Walks without Sound to arrive."

"I don't think I'll ever get the image out of my mind what I saw and heard today" Sloan said in a sad tone.

Gale shook his head in agreement. While he witnessed one of the most horrific things he ever saw, he had mixed feelings about it. They Jay Killers were Panem's enemy, they wanted to overthrow the President and harm Katniss. Geffen's group was the definition of evil, yet, watching them burn didn't bring him a sense of relief. Seeing them die in pain was hard to watch and Geffen was still out there. Gale had no idea which direction he went in, he could be back in Panem by now if he has the right resources.

He used to think in more black and white terms, but after today, he started to wonder if he will be constantly fighting a battle that is unwinnable. Panem will always have enemies, how many more people will die in this struggle to move forward in building a new society.

It made him hate Snow and the former Capitol all the more, if that was even possible.

While continuing the walk back to the hovercraft with Reggie and Sloan beside him, he occasionally catches Katniss glancing back at him-smiling at him. He smiles back, glad to see she seemed to be feeling better.

He sees Abraham has noticed the smiles between them and he doesn't look pleased.

* * *

They finally arrive back at the hovercraft a little over 4 hours later. All of them exhausted from the journey. Gale and his soldiers immediately go on the hovercraft to get food, but Katniss decides to hunt for food with Red Bear and Walks without Sound. Gale looks at her like she is crazy when she tells him what she is doing.

"It's night! They won't eat our food?" he asks incredulously.

"Gale-are you really asking me that?" Katniss said annoyed. She was way too tired to be arguing about what the Natives will and will not do when it comes to things related to the Capitol.

"Fine-go. But be careful."

"We will, I think we are just going to go to the lake" she responds before turning around and heading off the hovercraft.

They return not even an hour later with fish in their hands and lots of it. They cook the fish outside and Gale and some of the others come outside to eat, the smell of fresh food too attractive to ignore.

"And you thought we were crazy for going out" Katniss said smirking at Gale while he devoured his food. He shoots her a satisfied smile as he chews on his food and doesn't respond.

That night, Katniss fell asleep pretty quickly. Instead of dreaming about Gale like she has come to expect, she dreams about Rain.

She is back in District 9, at Rain's house. She is sitting in Rain's kitchen like she did when they first met. Rain is sitting across from her and says, "Who are you?"

" _Killing Bird"_ Katniss replies.

Rain nods in approval. "Yes, the name my tribe decided to call you. Kill the bird-forget your past, start fresh, start new."

"How can I just forget about my past?" Katniss asked, not seeing how that was possible.

"You let the horrors of your past consume you. Push it far from your mind. Think about moving forward-away from District 12, away from the Capitol."

Katniss ponders her words, mulling them over in her mind. Can she really just push her thoughts and feelings in the back of her mind like that?

"I miss Prim, I miss you, and I miss Cinna and Finnick and my Father. How can I just-forget about them?"

"It is not forgetting about them. Torturing yourself in sadness thinking about them is not helping you, it is hurting you. You need to move on, move forward. Look towards the future."

"I just-I don't want them to fade from my memory-that makes it final."

"You need finality-it is the only way to move on. Remember what your mother told you as a little girl, we never truly lose the ones we love, they always hold a special place in our heart."

Katniss wakes up, she sees dawn approaching on the horizon. She realizes she doesn't feel sadness by the dream, instead she feels a sense of hope.

* * *

Katniss is eager to meet the Cheyenne tribe, she feels she needs to see acts of kindness after yesterday. Katniss asks Red Bear if the three tribesmen from the Sioux would be there by now. He informed her that they probably will reach the Cheyenne tribe by today if they are not there already. She asks Red Bear if he will come with her, but he says he prefers to journey back with Walks without Sound to the Sioux village with the one horse remaining-not feeling comfortable having Walks without Sound going alone.

" _You will like the Cheyenne tribe, they are good people."_ Red Bear says to her as he gets ready to depart with Walks without Sound. He informs her who to look for and where the meeting place is.

" _Be careful, I will see you when I return to the village."_ Katniss says then hugs Red Bear goodbye. Watching as he and Walks without Sound take off.

Gale decides the whole group will go with Katniss to the Cheyenne tribe. He wants to send out tracking locators to see if they can find Geffen and the remaining Jay Killers since they will be moving south.

When they arrive, Katniss walks with Spencer and Abraham to the arranged meeting place. As expected, she sees the three Sioux tribesmen-Hawk, White Wolf, and Many Smiles. Katniss runs to Hawk and White Wolf-happy to be reunited with her friends again. Many Smiles is the tribe member who speaks the Cheyenne language, both his mother and aunt are from the tribe.

The six of them head for the Cheyenne village. Like the Sioux, the Cheyenne reside in a large meadow area. Only this meadow is much larger than the Sioux's. Katniss was told by Red Bear that the Cheyenne tribe had almost 200 members, Katniss thought they maybe had more than that based on what she saw. Like the Comanche, the Cheyenne had a lot of horses. Unlike the Comanche and the Arikara, when Katniss, Spencer, and Abraham arrived, they got looks-but not unfriendly ones. Many Smiles went straight to the tribe's chiefs-for it appeared there was more than one and explained why they were there.

While Katniss, Hawk, White Wolf, Spence, and Abraham waited, the Cheyenne went right to work at making them feel comfortable and provided food and water. Hawk and White Wolf were able to communicate with them a little, and they taught Katniss a few quick words to learn such as _"Thank you"_ and _"please"._ The tribe members seemed impressed she could speak Sioux and catch on to their language so quick. Katniss found the two words they taught her were not that much different from what she had already learned speaking Sioux.

A little while later, Many Smiles returned and said, _"The Cheyenne leaders would like for you to remove the cameras, if that is alright."_

Katniss got up and informed Spencer and Abraham they were to begin. _"Of course it is alright, it's why we are here"_ she said.

Spencer took out the coordinates and began studying them with Abraham. "It looks like there are two cameras here. One on each side of the meadow" Spencer informed Katniss.

Katniss warned Many Smiles what to expect and then he translated for the tribe. Katniss and the tribe watched as Spencer and Abraham took out the circular object and hoisted it into the air, Spencer using the remote to control it. The object quickly found the first camera-hidden at the very top of a tall and thin tree. The meadow was surrounded by these kinds of trees. The Cheyenne reacted the same way the Comanche did when the object changed shape and blew the camera out of the tree. Falling the ground in flames. They then found the second camera on the other side of the village, again hidden in one of the tallest trees, too far up for any tribe member to ever see it.

Spencer and Abraham collected both cameras once the flames burned out. Katniss approached Many Smiles and said, _"We are finished."_

Many Smiles informed the Cheyenne and spoke again with the tribe chiefs. He came back a few minutes later and said, _"The Cheyenne thank you, and invite you all to dinner tonight. It is their way of saying thank you."_

Katniss translated the words back to Spencer and Abraham. She was about to tell them they could go back to the hovercraft if they wanted but Abraham surprised her by saying, "Heck, I could go for some fresh meat tonight, what do you think Spence?"

"Sure, that sounds good. I will radio the Commander and let him know we won't be back until later tonight." Spencer then proceeded to walk to the outskirts of the village, making his radio call.

Katniss, Spencer, and Abraham had a good time with the tribe that night. They had a good meal and got to watch the tribe perform a tribal dance. Katniss stuck close to Hawk and White Wolf while Spencer sat with Abraham. She still was not on friendly terms with him though today went better than she was anticipating. She figures it was because Gale was not there with them.

Many Smiles informed her that a lot of the tribe members were asking what Katniss's story was and why she was with the Sioux, he told her they were impressed by her ability to speak Sioux so well. After hearing that the Sioux considered her an official member of the tribe, they presented Katniss with a gift before they left. One of the tribe's females, a woman who looked similar in age to Katniss, gave her a beaded necklace. The beads of the necklace were mostly green and had small patches of yellow, orange, and black in small patterns throughout the necklace. Katniss loved it.

" _You told Many Smiles I like the color green didn't you?"_ she asked Hawk who nodded in response.

Katniss had Many Smiles translate to the tribe her gratitude for the necklace. She immediately put it around her neck, touching the beads. _"Any friend of the Sioux tribe is a friend of ours"_ Many Smiles translated to her. Katniss smiled brightly, truly touched the tribe had been so kind.

Hawk, White Wolf, and Many Smiles had decided to stay at the village for a couple more days to rest and then head back to the Sioux village. Katniss informed them she would see them soon.

" _I will probably get there before you. Be careful on the journey back"_ she told Hawk and White Wolf hugging them goodbye.

" _Until we meet again Killing Bird"_ White Wolf said as she turned and began walking with Spencer and Abraham back to the hovercraft. She turned around for one last glance, nodding goodbye.

* * *

When Katniss, Spencer, and Abraham return, they see Gale waiting for them, sitting peacefully in a portable chair. A drink in his hand. He informed them the group decided to open up a large bottle of wine they had brought with them from the main base.

"The group decided getting Sloan and Reggie back was cause for celebration" he said. Spencer and Abraham quickly went onto the ship to see if any wine was left.

"So-how was it?" Gale asked Katniss once they were out of sight.

"Good, real good. For once we went to a tribe that didn't give such hostile looks." Katniss began telling him about the dinner, the tribal dance, and the gift she received, showing him her new necklace.

"It's green" Gale said smiling at her. She smiles back, happy to see he remembered green was her favorite color.

"So, how was your day?" she asked.

Gale's face grew serious. "We sent out tracking locators, all of the ones we had, they were out there for hours, the trackers didn't pick up any movement. I'm afraid finding Geffen will be like looking for a needle in a haystack at this point."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Tomorrow I am going to call the President and see what her orders are."

"You know I am planning on returning to the Sioux, the Capitol can no longer watch on cameras."

"I know." Gale said in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine Gale. You know the tribesmen are good fighters, you saw what the Arikara did your soldiers. The Sioux can protect me from Geffen, but, I think he went back to Panem-to regroup."

"He probably did, it is what I need to talk to the President about."

Spencer came down the walkway, interrupting their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, Katniss, you should get in here, we have very little wine left!"

"Go on, I will be there after I finish setting up the motion sensors." Gale says to Katniss. She turns and heads up the walkway with Spencer.

She sees Sloan, Reggie, Abraham, Penny, Stone, and Robin playing cards. Spencer pours her the last glass of wine and hands it to her. She quickly gulps it down, surprising them.

"Damn mockingjay, didn't know you were such a drinker!" Robin says enthusiastically.

"I'm not. But after the last couple of days we all had, I figured why not let loose a little" she responds.

Robin nods in approval. She sits down and joins them for a round of cards. Gale comes up the walkway and into the hovercraft after they finish their last round and says, "The motion sensors are up, how about we turn in for the night alright."

Reggie and Stone groan but get up and follow Gale's orders. Everyone begins gathering their stuff to put up their tents outside. Katniss gathers her things and begins walking down the walkway when Abraham comes up behind and says, "Do you know why I dislike you?"

Katniss turns to him, totally caught off guard by his remark. She smells the alcohol on his breath, knowing he wouldn't be having this conversation with her if he was sober.

"No-I don't actually" she says in a curt tone.

"For one I never got people's obsession with you, I think you are as interesting as an Avox. Second, I don't like how you take advantage of the Commander. He has a fiancé, yet here you are, all over him."

Katniss couldn't believe his nerve, slightly intoxicated or not. "Excuse me, I am not all over Gale. We're friends. You do know what it is to have a friend right?"

"I have friends, female ones too. I don't hug them the way you hug him. And I don't flirt the way I saw you flirting at the Commander when we walked back to camp yesterday."

Katniss had not noticed that Abraham was watching her and Gale on the long walk back. She wondered if Gale noticed.

"Look-what I do or do not do with him is not your concern." Katniss turned and started to walk away, she was done with this conversation.

"The Commander doesn't deserve to be caught up in your web of drama-yet again."

"Excuse me" Katniss roared.

"Come on, I know you two were never cousins. I don't know what the deal was between the two of you but I know it was more than just friends. He seems happy with his fiancé, don't go ruining it."

Before Katniss could respond Gale called up to them, "Abraham, Katniss-you coming down?"

Abraham moved past Katniss purposefully knocking her out of his way as he descended down the walkway.

Katniss glared at him as she saw him walk down, too stunned by his comments to do anything else.

* * *

The next morning Gale informed the group he had spoken with President Paylor and that the squad was to return to the Capitol. But first, they would be dropping Katniss off at the Sioux tribe.

When the hovercraft arrived at the outskirts of the village, Spencer and Gale walked with Katniss down the walkway.

"Good luck and take care of yourself. Don't do anything too reckless, like try to hunt a bear by yourself" Spencer said teasingly.

"I'll miss you" Katniss says, leaning in for a hug.

"Here, my number in case you ever need to reach me in the Capitol, though who knows where my next assignment will be" he says handing her a small piece of paper.

"Thanks." Katniss says and then watches Spencer walk back up the walkway.

"Remember-use the distress watch and activate it should you need me for any reason, especially if you get attacked by a bear."

Katniss chuckles and says, "Thanks-for everything, I mean it."

Gale nods and says, "Be careful."

"I don't know how long I will be there, but I plan to go to Rain's house in District 9 and then onto District 4. I will have to call my Mom from Rain's house and arrange for train ticket."

Gale hands her a piece of paper as well, Katniss takes it and looks at it. She sees a couple of phone numbers listed-the first his office number and the second the number to his apartment.

"Let me know when you arrive back in Panem" he says.

"I will, I promise. Goodbye Gale."

"Goodbye Katniss."

She leans up and hugs him, he instantly putting his arms around her. He holds her just as tight as he did that day by the lake.

Realizing it might be a while before she sees him again, she gets the sudden urge to raise her head up and kiss him, but she doesn't, Abraham's words burning into her mind, 'he seems happy with his fiancé, don't get ruining it.' She really wanted to put that theory to the test and see if Gale really was happy with her. But, the possibility that he is stops her.

She ends the embrace and turns and walks away, turning around for one last glance, seeing a look of sadness on his face. She smiles back at him in return. She sees a small smile form on his face in response.

She begins walking to the village, anxious to move forward with Rain's suggestion in her dream-kill the bird-and find a way to move forward.


	42. Chapter 42-The Vision II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 42-The Vision II

When Katniss reached the Sioux village, it was a joyous reunion. Most of the tribe seemed genuinely happy to see her, even those she thought didn't care for her. Perhaps she has finally proven to them she could be trusted and be a good hunting partner-despite being a female.

She got a lot of questions as to where the other Sioux tribesmen were, Katniss explained how she was dropped off by the hovercraft and that the others should be returning in the next several days. The tribe was happy to hear everyone would be returning home safe.

It was easy for Katniss to return to the Sioux's way of life. She got to hunt again, began wearing their clothes again, and braiding her hair in two long braids down the front like they did. She also continued learning more of the language.

* * *

One morning while getting dressed, she noticed on the distress watch Gale gave her what the date was-May 8.

'My birthday' she thought to herself. She had turned 26 today. She also couldn't believe she had been with the Sioux going on five months. She made the mistake of telling Morning Sun it was her birthday; that evening the tribe decided to celebrate the occasion. While she usually hated attention drawn to herself in any way, she didn't end up minding the celebration the tribe threw for her. It was simple, they prepared Katniss's favorite dishes for dinner and performed tribal dances around the fire in her honor that night. No gifts were exchanged which relieved her.

She looked at becoming another year older as a way to make a resolution to change some things in her life. She hoped by this next time year, she is happy and stable in her life-wherever and with whomever that is with, even if it means being by herself. Her main goal was to have a job and a decent roof over her head.

Since Rain was no longer around, Katniss found she spent most of her time deep in conversation with Morning Sun. While she formed strong friendships with Red Bear, White Wolf, and Hawk-they were men and Sioux men tend to say very few words. Normally Katniss preferred that. But when it came to discussing personal matters, especially in regards to moving on from life in District 12 and her feelings concerning Peeta and Gale, she needed a lending ear to talk to. Morning Sun was an excellent listener and very insightful. Katniss divulged everything that had happened in her life from age 16 to the present to Morning Sun.

" _The Capitol-a place of power is a bad. There should be no such thing"_ Morning Sun had said to Katniss after she explained her history with the Capitol.

" _It is much better now than it was before"_ Katniss responded.

" _Problems will arise, sounds as if they already have. Bad people want to take over-yes?"_

" _Yes"_ Katniss responded, knowing Morning Sun was right. She wondered what she thought the solution was.

" _What do you suggest I do?"_ Katniss asks.

" _Stay with us-don't go back."_

Katniss was not surprised by this answer, she knew Morning Sun and the others thought Panem was not worth returning to. Why go back to a place that caused so much pain. Up here-she was free-no restrictions from anything, nothing man made controlling her. It could be just and her nature, living off the land. Like her and Gale talked about. Only-that dream involved bringing their families. And the ones she loved are the reason she knew she could never leave Panem, despite the fact she could envision herself marrying a Sioux man and possibly having children.

" _Believe me-I have thought about staying, never going back only….."_

" _You can't leave your Mother"_ Morning Sun said finishing her words.

" _And…..another."_

Morning Sun smiled, knowing who Katniss was thinking of though she didn't say his name.

* * *

One day, Katniss asked Strong Wind if she could have permission to return to the ancient burial ground and inhale the herb again. The first time she went, she was afraid, not knowing what to expect. So much had changed since then, she was ready to face her fears and possibly see her future again. She needed this, she felt she had to do this one last time before leaving.

" _If you think you will see your future in order to prevent or avoid something from happening, that is not how the herb works"_ Strong Wind told her, looking her fiercely in the eyes as Katniss sat on the floor across from him in his tepee.

" _I know, I want to go because-I am not afraid anymore, I was afraid before."_

" _Remember, some of it will be fears-not all of it is the future."_

" _I know."_

Katniss was given permission the following evening to go to the burial ground, escorted by Red Bear and Hawk as expected. As before, they arrived at sundown. Katniss sat by the fire that Hawk set up for her, with Red Bear placing the herb beside her. They both nodded at her and Red Bear said, _"We will be keeping watch with the others. We will be watching the whole area all night."_

" _Thank you"_ Katniss said as she watched both men leave.

She took a deep breath, picked up the herb and inhaled it. As before, she waited, and waited-nothing happened. It seemed to take even longer than before. She felt her eyes start to get heavy, she tried to keep them open but it was becoming harder and harder as the minutes passed. Finally, she let her eyes close-and when she opened them, she saw she was in a meadow. But not just any meadow, she was in District 12, in the meadow near her house. She's sitting on a blanket-beside a picnic basket. She sees Peeta in the distance, playing with two children. She gasps, she realizes they are her and Peeta's children. She gets up and moves closer. She sees a little girl, who looks about 6 that has her black hair and Peeta's blue eyes. She also sees a little boy, who looks about 4 who has Peeta's blond hair and her grey eyes. She is horrified when she realizes that her children are playing on top of a graveyard.

Sitting there, she realizes she feels a sense of panic. She feels the horrors of the past playing in her mind over and over, she finds herself reciting her list of kind acts rapidly in her head to ease her anxiety. She closes her eyes, trying to recite the list again and again and then she feels the scene change, opening her eyes she sees she is in a classroom. A children's classroom. No students are in the room though, just her.

She has no idea what District she is in, or what this vision means. Is this where her children attend school? She moves to the front desk to get a better look when the scene quickly changes again. This time she is sitting on a back porch, in a rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth. She looks ahead of her and sees a family-her family. She smiles at what she sees, she feels her grin get wider and wider. She begins to feel a sense of peace-feel herself slowly slip away, and then she feels her arms and wrists tied up and sees a man glaring at her, a whip in his hand. He begins whipping lashes at her wrists, she hears herself cry out in pain. The lashes continue and keep continuing, she feels the life start to drain from her.

She then opens her eyes, realizing the sun has come up. She sits up, blinking her eyes ensuring that she is awake and is indeed-alive.

When she gets back to the village, Morning Sun asks her how she was feeling.

" _I think I might have seen my own death"_ she responds calmly.

Morning Sun gets a grave look on her face and says, _"You will never know-until the actual moment happens, if it happens."_

Katniss nods her head in agreement, four months ago, the vision she saw would have terrified her. But she wasn't scared, if anything, she was eager-eager to see what the future holds. If what she saw last night was the future, or a fear. She wondered if Rain had seen her death. When she died, she didn't appear to be afraid, it was almost as if she was welcoming it-hoping to be reunited with Jackson.

Katniss hoped wherever Rain was, she was with Jackson-where she belonged.

* * *

The day Katniss decided to leave the tribe, she looked at watch and saw it was June 15. It was summer in District 12. While it definitely warmer in the wild territory than when she first arrived, it still was nowhere near as warm as it was in District 12. She wondered how warm it would be in District 4.

Saying goodbye to the tribe ended up being harder for her than she thought. She realized it might be years before she saw the tribe again, if she ever saw them again. She hoped she would. She thanked each and every tribe member, which made her goodbyes seem to go on and on. Strong Wind told her she was the first and only white person he had ever trusted, and that she had his trust forever. It meant a lot to her, knowing she always had a place to come to, should she need to.

When she said her goodbyes to Morning Sun, she lost her composure and started crying. Morning Sun's eyes had formed tears as well. The two hugged one another for a long moment before Morning Sun said, _"You will find happiness with the one you love, I know you will."_

Katniss smiled through her tears, hoping Morning Sun was right, but she wasn't so sure. _"It just seems so impossible now."_

" _Fate will find a way."_

'Fate' Katniss thought to herself. She wasn't sure if what she saw last night was a result of fate. She appreciated Morning Sun's faith-she guessed time will tell which visions she saw were real or not real.

" _If you ever have children, bring them here-I want to see them."_

Katniss laughed softly, _"I still have my doubts on that, but if do, I will bring them-I promise."_

Katniss somehow found a way to turn around and start walking away from the tribe, not able to catch one final glance, for fear if she did, she would not be able to move forward walking with Red Bear and White Wolf, for they were going to travel with her for the next 3 days.

She enjoyed her final journey with the two of them, on the third day, they walked with her until she was about a four hour walk from the border of District 9. Katniss knew they didn't feel comfortable going any further, and she figured she had her bow and arrows and her distress watch. She figured she could manage the four hour walk on her own as long as she was extra cautious.

" _Until we meet again"_ Red Bear said, Katniss knew he didn't want to say goodbye.

" _I hope it is sooner rather than later"_ she replied.

She hugged both men and turned around, heading off deep into the woods, the trees beginning to look more like the trees she was familiar with in Panem. This time, she did turn around and gave the two tribesmen a final smile.

* * *

She made it to Rain's house safely, she looked at her watch and saw it was slightly after 1 pm. She knocked on Rain's door, hoping Rain's mother was there.

After the second knock, Jocelyn appeared-after peeking out the window to see who was at the door. She opened the door and said, "Katniss, you're back."

Katniss smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I'm back, sorry I couldn't let you know I was coming but, you know—"

Jocelyn laughed and said, "Yes, I know you can't exactly call from the village. Please-come in."

Katniss graciously accepted the invitation and walked through the door with her backpack and bow. Jocelyn saw how much thicker Katniss's backpack was now than when they first met.

Katniss couldn't pass up Jocelyn's offer to make lunch for her. She helped Jocelyn in the kitchen as she prepared a sandwich and soup for Katniss. While Katniss had no qualms about eating the Native's food, she did miss food from Panem. Especially the different types of stew and soups she used to eat.

Katniss filled Jocelyn in on what happened with the different tribes, and the Jay Killers.

"Do you think Geffen came back to Panem?" Jocelyn asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I think he came back to rebuild. He lost over half of his members."

"Well, I hope your friend Gale and Panem's military can find them."

"I hope so too" Katniss said though she wasn't convinced Geffen would be easily found.

Katniss asked Jocelyn if she could use her phone to call her mother in District 4. Jocelyn showed Katniss where the phone was in the living room and left to give Katniss some privacy. Katniss reached into her bag and took out her journal, inside the front cover of the journal she had written down important numbers-adding Gale's and Spencer's numbers to the list. Her mother surprisingly answered, informing Katniss today was her day off from the hospital. Her mother informed Katniss she should go to the train station tomorrow and that her mother will book a trip for her to District 4 under her name. When Katniss hung up, she thought for once her mother actually sounded excited to see her.

Katniss continued her visit with Jocelyn for the rest of the day. As promised, Jocelyn took out some old photo albums and showed Katniss pictures of Rain. Katniss enjoyed looking through the pages, seeing Rain grow up page by page. After dinner Katniss heard a knock on the door, Jocelyn answered to see that one of the neighbors had come back, seeking help for a twisted ankle. Katniss watched as Jocelyn went to work wrapping the ankle, it reminded her of her Mother, and Prim. She didn't let the thought of Prim make her sad, instead, she thought about how it was the memory of Prim that most likely was the reason Katniss took to Jocelyn so well, seeing that kindness in helping others without a moment of hesitation.

The next morning, Jocelyn drove Katniss to the train station. Because District 9 was larger and more spread out, vehicles had become more common since the rebellion, most of the farmers now able to afford a car since they were now making a more livable wage.

Jocelyn explained how she and Rain together saved up to get a car a few years ago, explaining how it cut down the commute time walking to and taking the smaller train into town.

Katniss walked up to the ticket booth and gave her Mother's name, as anticipated, she was given a one way ticket to District 4 that was leaving in the next 45 minutes. Jocelyn stayed with Katniss while they waited, enjoying each other's company a little bit longer. Finally, the train heading to District 4 pulled into view.

"I don't think I have said goodbye to this many people in such a short period of time" Katniss said grabbing her things and swinging them around her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to see me Katniss-I mean it. If you ever return to the village, I hope you will stop by and see me again."

"Of course I will."

"You have my number right?"

Katniss nodded, "Yes, in my book." 'Along with all my other numbers' she thought, Katniss prayed she never lost her journal.

"Goodbye Katniss."

"Goodbye."

Katniss gave her a hug and headed onto the train, taking a seat in the back. She saw Jocelyn wave at her through the window, Katniss waved back as the train slowly departed.

Katniss was able to enjoy the train ride to District 4 in peace. She had changed back into her old clothes so she wouldn't attract attention to herself and wore her hair down. She thinks not having it tied back made her unrecognizable to the people on the train.

When she arrives at District 4's train station, she sees her Mother waiting for her. It appears her mother just got off of work for she was wearing hospital scrubs. When she approached her, she immediately gives her a hug before saying hello. It was a welcome surprise to her Mother.

They eagerly chat about what had been going on with each other on the train ride back to her Mother's apartment. Mrs. Everdeen had food ordered and delivered to the apartment, and after dinner she and Katniss took a walk along the beach. Katniss realized how much she had missed the warm air and breezes of District 4. While they strolled along her Mother asked, "So-have you decided what you will do now that you are here?"

"Yes" Katniss said brightly and began telling her what her plans were.


	43. Chapter 43-Reunion II

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: So-I wanted to clear something up from the last chapter. I can see why it would not make sense in regards to Katniss envisioning getting married to a tribesman and having children. Especially when Katniss was so against having children. My interpretation in the books was she was against having children in Panem, not that she was against being a mother. So I decided to put that line in there to show that if she had stayed with the tribe, that she could see herself falling in love with someone there and having children someday. I hope that makes more sense. As always, thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 43-Reunion II

After Gale watched Katniss walk away heading towards the Sioux village, he saw her turn around and give him a final smile. He forced himself to smile back. He felt anxiety watching her go. While he knew the Sioux could protect Katniss, it was her history of reckless decisions that concerned him, especially when it came to protecting innocent people. Gale knew Katniss really cared for the Sioux, his biggest fear was that she would do something that would jeopardize her safety to protect them.

Once she was out of site, he returns to the hovercraft. He sees his team look at him with anticipation, waiting for him to speak. He takes a deep breath and says, "This will be our last ride together, while we weren't able to find all of the Jay Killer's, we were able to capture some of them. And we accomplished our main goal-ensuring Katniss's safety. I am proud of all of you, and I will miss you all."

Every single soldier said if a unit needed to be formed in the future to help stop the Jay Killers, they wanted to be a part of it, as long as Gale was the squad leader. To say Gale was touched was an understatement. Being on this mission he learned that leading came naturally to him and while he made some mistakes along the way, especially in regards to Sequoyah and Trent and the soldiers he lost, he felt overall he did the best he could and had few regrets.

The ride back to the Capitol was filled with sadness, for the group didn't know when they would see each other again.

When they arrived and headed down the walkway at the military base headquarters, Spencer approached Gale and said, "Commander, I was hoping, should anything happen to Katniss, you could let me know? I figured you would hear from her and know something before I would."

Gale looked at Spencer and said, "Of course, but don't think you'll never hear from Katniss again. She considers you a friend, and she can be a pretty loyal friend. You'll see."

"Thanks. I am glad you two became friends again. I think she really missed having you in her life."

Gale didn't know what to make of Spencer's comment. While he appreciated that Spencer was happy for him, he couldn't help but think he was implying more had happened between him and Katniss beyond becoming friends again.

"Take care of yourself Spencer, I hope if I ever lead another squad again, you will be at my side."

"Definitely. Take Care Commander."

* * *

When Gale went to see President Paylor at the President's mansion, she informed Gale that there had been no sighting of Geffen and that it is assumed at this point he is in hiding. Hovercrafts had been sent out to try to scan the wild territory, but there were no signs of any of the Jay Killers. All that could be done now, was continue to monitor the militia groups as best as they could. They were currently training some soldiers to act as spies within the militia groups, hoping to get more information that way.

President Paylor ordered Gale to go back to his job in District 2, informing him the Capitol would be in contact if they need him. She also informed him he would have the next week and a half off with pay, returning the Monday after next.

Gale was looking forward to having the time off, it would give him a chance to reconnect with Dez and to spend time with his family. And, as long as nothing happens in regards to Katniss's safety, he would be able to go to Vick's graduation, which was really important to him.

He got to his apartment around 4 pm. Dez was not home yet, he figured she must still be at the salon. He sees Harper come out of their bedroom his tail wagging furiously. Gale greets him with a hug and almost ten minutes worth of petting. He grabs Harper's leash and leaves a note in case Dez comes home while he is gone.

He takes Harper to the park around the corner letting the dog stretch his legs while they played fetch. After about 20 minutes he decides to take a quick walk with Harper down the street before heading back to the apartment. He purchases for Dez pink roses from a local florist shop. When he arrives back at the apartment, he sees she is already home-waiting for him on the living room couch.

"Gale" she says getting up and walking over to him and hugging him. While she looks happy to see him, she does not have the sense of urgency in her voice or her actions as she did the last time she saw him. He guesses it is because it had only been a little over two weeks since he last saw her. He had often been gone that length of time while on business trips around Panem.

He kisses her after their embrace ends. He senses more eagerness from her while she kisses him back. After a few seconds he ends the kiss, handing her the roses.

"I missed you" he says while her watches her face brighten as she looks at them.

"They're beautiful, thank you" she says smiling up at him.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" he says leaning down again stealing another kiss.

"I missed you too, I didn't think you would be back this soon" she says after the kiss ends.

"I said I wouldn't be gone longer than a month-it was a promise I intended to keep,"

"Does this mean you are back-for good?"

"Yes, we were not able to find all of the Jay Killers, we think their leader is back in Panem, unless the Capitol finds his whereabouts, I'm here to stay."

She looks extremely relieved and reaches up to hug him again. They then move to couch and sit down, Harper laying down the floor right beside the couch near Gale's feet. Dez turns to face him and says, "What about Katniss?"

"She went back to live with the Natives."

"She did?" Dez asks completely taken aback.

"Yeah, I told you that would probably happen when we spoke on the phone."

"I know, I just-I never thought she'd actually do it. Leave Peeta I mean."

"Well, according to her it is a break up-for now."

Dez made a face at Gale, showing her annoyance. While she was happy Katniss choose Peeta over Gale, she never understood Katniss's fierce loyalty to Peeta. Sure, he saved her life in the arena, but Gale had done even more for her in Dez's opinion, he provided for her family. He volunteered and risked his life to get Peeta back for her. Yet she never returned the same loyalty to Gale. Hearing that she didn't totally break things off with Peeta was not a surprise.

She was glad to hear Katniss was far away, and far from Gale. Katniss being in Gale's life again had caused her anxiety to increase and when that happens, she automatically loses weight. Her therapist had been working on strategies with her to manage her anxiety in more healthy ways, she recently began taking an art class and was trying meditation exercises. So far it seemed to be helping thought it was too early to tell for sure. And she was trying to make a point to eat at least twice a day.

Gale saw Dez's scowl and chuckled saying "I know, Katniss will be Katniss. I do want to let you know though-Katniss and I-we decided to become friends again."

He sees the look on her face change, she tries to keep her composure but he can tell the news has upset her. He takes her hands in his and says, "We are just friends-nothing more has happened, I swear."

"I believe you" she says quickly.

"Good. I love you-please don't doubt that. The President has given me over a week off, I plan to spend it with you and my Mom, Vick and Posy. I want it to be just you and me."

She nods and leans in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, light and sweet.

He takes her to dinner that night, he is happy to see her order a large meal and finish it. Afterwards they take a stroll through the downtown area of District 2 in an attempt to walk off their food. When they get back to the apartment, he calls his Mother and lets her know he is back. They speak for several minutes and he speaks with Vick and Posy before hanging up.

"So I'm sure your Mother was happy to hear your voice" Dez says when Gale returns to the living room.

"She was, I am going over to their house tomorrow evening for dinner after Vick and Posy get home from school. Do you want to come?"

"No, it should just be you and them, a Hawthorne only gathering."

"You know they consider you a part of the family."

Dez is touched by Gale's words but says "I know, but I'll be fine here, really. Besides, tomorrow is Thursday, my TV night" and winks at him.

That night he makes love to her slowly, not rushing anything. He figures he has all the time in the world now and plans to make the most of their time together. He looks up at her as she glides up and down looking him straight in the eyes as she moans softly. His one hand touching her breast, the other down below stroking her clit. Her nipple hardens at his constant rubbing, she feels herself start to climax and begins panting heavily. Gale sensing she is near release strokes her even harder. After she comes, she collapses on top of him, Gale gently rubbing her back as her breathing returns to normal. She sighs deeply and raises her head up and says, "I expect that every night" in a teasing manner.

He laughs and says, "As you wish" as she rolls off to his side, curling up beside him, utterly spent.

* * *

Gale stays busy for the next 11 days. As promised, he takes Posy to the fashion museum in the Capitol, just the two of them. He takes Vick on a tour of the military academy in the Capitol and helps him fill out an application for a pre-screening for the aviation program. He also spends quality time with his Mother, meeting her for breakfast each morning before she heads off to her first home to clean. And of course he spends a lot of time with Dez. Finally speaking with her about wedding plans. He knows she wants a formal wedding, while District 2 weddings were not nearly as extravagant as in the Capitol, it was customary to have a large wedding in a venue. He speaks with her about her ideas on which venue to have their wedding in. While he prefers to have a small ceremony, he knows she wants all of her friends there and her family's friend as well. He knows the tradition in the Capitol and the career districts is that the wedding is the bride's day, and he doesn't want to deny her that.

They decide on a date-June 30 the following year. He sees how excited she is to finally start planning and begins to notice that she seems less anxious. Her improved mood continues even after Gale returns to work. As the weeks go by she begins to start gaining weight again, much to Gale's delight. Her breasts start to get slightly bigger and she is not as frail in appearance. He shows his appreciation for her slightly fuller frame in the bedroom, much to her delight.

As promised, Gale attends Vick's graduation with Dez by his side. He looks on with pride as he watches his younger brother walk with his graduating class. Gale treats his Mother, Rory, Vick, Posy, and Dez to dinner afterwards at Vick's favorite restaurant. As a surprise, Gale had arranged with Rory to come to District 2, staying at Gale's apartment the night before. Gale had paid for Rory's train ticket, for Rory had explained that since it was the beginning of halibut season and that if he missed work he would lose pay. Rory agreed to stay for 3 days much to Gale's relief, for he wasn't sure his brother would accept the offer.

Dez loved seeing how committed Gale was to his family. She teared up when she saw Hazelle cry in happiness when Gale and Rory surprised her when Rory showed up at the ceremony. She looked forward to one day having children with Gale knowing he would be an excellent father.

She was beyond happy that the two of them were closer than ever. Things were finally moving forward with wedding planning and she was feeling more relaxed and at ease in her relationship with him than she had in a long time. Finally putting her fears of losing him behind her.

Unfortunately it all came crashing down the day Gale told her Katniss would be staying at their apartment for the next 3 weeks.


	44. Chapter 44-Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Some of you may enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 44-Jealousy

Gale hardly ever fought with Dez, their only arguments resulted from discussions about her weight loss and occasionally her dependency regarding him. He learned however, the subject of Katniss Everdeen was cause for arguments. They had argued the day before he left to leave for District 9's main base. For she didn't want him to go. Gale had hoped they were past her insecurities, for the past two months things had been wonderful between them. Wedding plans were finalized, he had finally made a commitment to a wedding date and things were moving along.

He got the first phone call from Katniss in mid-June. She had called him at work on a day he happened to be there and let him know she had returned to District 4 and that she was currently staying with her mother. After their conversation ended he informed President Paylor and arranged for increased security at her mother's apartment. He and the President both agreed the Jay Killer's poised a threat, especially if they were trying to re-group in Panem.

One week later he had gotten another call from Katniss, asking for his help. She had informed him she decided she wanted to try to become a teacher. Because she never finished formal schooling due to winning the Hunger Games, she would need to undergo a three day testing examination and if she passed, she would be accepted into a teaching certificate training program provided by the Capitol to the districts of Panem. As part of the rebuilding process, President Paylor had implemented a teaching certificate training program to help provide quality teachers to the districts. In the past, only the wealthier districts were able to provide quality education to its residents. The President wanted to change that and implement a more equal educational system. The training program was local to each district, but, if a person did not finish formal schooling they would need to undergo the three day testing to see if they possess the academic skills required in the training program.

Katniss had informed Gale she was told by PES-Panem Education System, the main administration organization of Panem's school districts, that she would be able to attend a two week preparatory class before the examination. She would have to pay for the prep class and provide her own hotel accommodations, but, if accepted in the training program in District 4 it was free. While Katniss was able to live comfortably in the Victor's Village after the Hunger Games, under the new government structure of Paylor, her funds were limited. The Capitol no longer had the constant flow of money and resources coming in at the expense of the districts, so Paylor had informed the remaining victors whatever money they had available, would be it. Since Haymitch only spent his money on alcohol, this was not a concern, for he had done overall a pretty good job of not using his money. Peeta and Katniss had been trying to save their money, Peeta did use some of his funds to build and run the bakery, with Katniss contributing some money as well. Peeta also wanted to save his money in order to provide for the future children he hoped they would have. Since Katniss was unsure of where she would be living and since she was paying for the prep class and examination, she wanted to try to save money by not spending it on a hotel for two weeks. She also didn't want any favoritism from Paylor or anyone else she knew in the Capitol. She figured staying with Gale in District 2 would make the most sense and she could take the train into the Capitol each morning.

When Katniss told Gale all of this, he did not hesitate offering his spare bedroom. He was happy to hear she wanted to try becoming a teacher and always felt she was a great role model and mentor. She was setting goals for herself and he was glad to see that. He also felt it would probably be safest if she did stay with him as opposed to the Capitol providing soldiers at the hotel. PES was headquartered not far from the President's mansion, it would be easy to send guards over while Katniss was in class.

He knew he probably should have consulted with Dez before offering their apartment to Katniss, but he truly thought she would be okay with the arrangement for Katniss would hardly be there. The prep class was from 8-5 each day and Katniss would have to leave District 2 at 6:30 each morning to get there on time. She would not arrive back to the apartment until 6:30 in the evening.

Dez however, was not pleased by the news.

"She's staying here, WHY?" Dez said her voice raised about ten octaves higher.

"A couple of reasons, one it is safer and because it will be expensive for her to pay for a hotel for 2 weeks" Gale said keeping his voice calm. He knew he had to be patient and let Dez vent.

"So, she has money, she's a fucking victor for crying out loud."

Gale took a deep breath, trying to let that comment slide, "Dez, things have changed for the victors, they no longer have money provided to them from the Capitol. It is one of the reasons the President has been putting a lot of Panem's money into these training programs, to help not only the residents, but also the former victors and help them gain skills to get jobs. Katniss used some of her money in District 12 helping Peeta and helping to rebuild the district. You know hotels in the Capitol are not cheap."

"You didn't even talk to me about it" she challenged.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. But Dez, this _is_ my apartment. I know once we are married we plan to buy a house of our own. I should have talked to you first, but I was so happy to hear that Katniss was doing something for herself I automatically told her she could stay."

Dez felt the sting of his words when he said it was his apartment. She did not pay rent to Gale. He never asked and while she made a pretty decent living at the salon, she didn't make nearly enough to be able to live in the apartment they live in. For the apartment was in the downtown area of District 2 and within walking distance of the shops and restaurants, the rent prices were much higher. Their apartment was also less than a five minute walk to the train station. Housing in the surrounding areas where Hazelle lived was less expensive. Dez knew though that Gale had provided to his mother a significant amount of money to put down on the house, making their monthly mortgage payments cheaper. Gale made an above average salary working two jobs, he tried to save as much of it as he could and five years ago he had saved enough to provide the money to his mother for her to buy the townhouse. He wanted her to have a nice place of her own. Gale moved into his current apartment after Hazelle got the townhouse, for Gale was living with Hazelle, Rory, Vick, and Posy up until then.

Dez had lived with her parents until she moved in with Gale. She was unaware at times how much living expenses were because Gale paid for most of it. The only things she had to pay were her clothes, beauty supplies for work, transportation, and recreational things. Her parents had paid for her schooling when she attended beauty school.

"I don't want her here Gale, this apartment is too small."

"No it isn't, she has her own bedroom _and_ bathroom. She'll hardly be here, and when she is here, I have a feeling she will be studying. Katniss has not been in formal schooling in almost 10 years, she has only 2 weeks to get ready for this exam."

"Do my feelings not matter when it comes to her?" Gale saw the anger apparent on her face.

"Of course your feelings matter, but you need to trust me Dez. Katniss and I are just friends like I said."

"I trust you Gale, I don't trust her."

"Dez-she's my best friend."

Dez was hurt by this proclamation. She knew they were best friends before the games, but the fact that he still considered her his best friend was concerning.

"That's what I am afraid of."

He realizes the implications of what he has said and immediately regrets it. He approaches her and tilts her chin up to look at him and says, "Katniss and I have a history of helping each other out. I offered my place because of that history. Will you please just trust me on this? If it proves to be too crowded for the three of us I will talk to my mom about Katniss staying at her place. My Mom got along with Katniss really well back in District 12."

She appreciates his willingness to remove Katniss should things become too intense, but didn't like hearing that Katniss got along with Hazelle. She was under the impression that Hazelle was not close with Katniss.

"Thanks" she says forming a small smile. "But I thought your mother didn't care for Katniss?"

"Well, she's angry at Katniss for what happened between us, but, before the rebellion, she and Katniss were actually kind of close. As much as Katniss allowed herself to be close to others. She got along with my brothers and Posy too."

Dez tries not to show that what he says bothers her. "So when is she coming?"

"Two days from now."

* * *

Dez had to work the day Gale arranged to meet Katniss at the train station. Katniss was coming in around noon and Gale decided to take Katniss to his apartment on his lunch break.

When Katniss got off the train station, she ran into Gale's arms, hugging him. While it was only a couple of months since they last saw each other, it seemed much longer than that to Katniss. Gale put his wall of defense back up, Dez's words lingering his mind.

Katniss sensed that he was feeling slightly uncomfortable and said, "Is everything ok?" when she pulled away.

Gale forced a smile and said, "Yeah, everything's fine."

While on the train ride to the apartment Gale tells Katniss that Dez is living there. He sees the surprised look on her face.

"She lives with you?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew?"

"Spencer never said" she says turning her head to look out the window. 'Of course she would live with him, he is engaged' Katniss thought to herself.

"Is this a problem?" Gale asked, confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

"No" Katniss says whipping her head back to him. "I just-I wonder how she feels about it."

"Dez knows about our history, but she also knows how important our friendship is to me."

Katniss didn't miss how he didn't really answer the question. She had her answer. She figured she would need to tread carefully at Gale's apartment.

Katniss was impressed with Gale's apartment. While she thought her mother's apartment was nice, Gale's was even nicer. The building and neighborhood he lived in looked like new construction. He gave her a quick tour and showed her to her room.

Katniss also got to meet Harper. He was even larger than he looked in the picture, but he was a friendly dog and took to Katniss almost immediately. She figured it would be nice to take him for a walk when she needed a quick break from studying. She was glad to see her room had a spare desk-for she was going to need it.

Gale informed her he had to get back to work and left her to settle in.

"I will see you later this evening, I was hoping the three of us could go to dinner."

"Okay, I'll be ready then."

At around 4:30, Dez came home. When she walked into the apartment she was not greeted by Harper. She calls out, "Hello?"

Katniss comes walking out of her room with Haper and says, "Hi-you must be Destiny?"

Dez looks at Katniss with a forced smile and says, "Yes, hello Katniss" and extends her hand in greeting. After they shake hands Katniss says, "I really appreciate you and Gale letting me stay here."

Dez doesn't let on that the decision was Gale's not hers and says, "Sure, Gale is really happy that you are going for your teaching certificate."

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'll pass, I was never really that great in school."

"Do you need any help unpacking?"

"No, I got everything unpacked already thanks."

Dez nods and says, "Gale wants us all to go to dinner tonight."

"Yeah he told me."

"Okay, well-I am going to shower and get ready then."

When Gale comes home, he sees Katniss and Dez sitting on the couch watching TV, dressed and ready to go. He is surprised and pleased by what he sees.

"Hey Gale" Dez says getting up and hugging Gale, giving him a long lingering kiss. While he is used to her affections, he is uncomfortable showing this affection in front of Katniss. Dez senses his uneasiness as he hardly kisses her back.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower, I'll be ready in 15 minutes" and he hurries into their bedroom before Dez can respond.

Dinner goes fairly well, Katniss talks with Dez and Gale about what she has been told to expect from the prep class and Gale talks about what he does on his job as a government official while Dez talks about her job and growing up in District 2.

Katniss tries her hardest not to roll her eyes in disgust while Dez talks about her sister going to the training academy and when she talks about what her parents did before the rebellion.

After dinner Gale treats them to ice cream. While the three of them sat and eat their ice cream happily, Dez quickly excuses herself to use the bathroom. She tries to hurry up and return to her ice cream-not wanting it to melt, but when she walks out of the bathroom she stops and stares. She sees Gale and Katniss laughing and exchanging conversation. Gale leaning in and saying something in Katniss's ear-something he obviously didn't want anyone else to hear. Katniss tilts her head back in laughter at whatever he said to her. She feels immediate jealousy at what she is witnessing.

She picks at her ice cream after returning to her seat. Katniss and Gale still engrossed in their conversation for him to notice she didn't finish.

* * *

The next day was the first day of Katniss's class. Dez heard Katniss leave the apartment around 6:30 am like Gale said she would. Gale usually left around 7:30 am and usually awoke at 6:30 am so she was used to being roused from sleep at that time.

During the first week, Dez didn't see much of Katniss like Gale said. She would arrive at 6:30 pm and go straight to her room to study, usually making herself something to eat for dinner and taking it into her room. Dez and Gale got to continue their evening routine as they usually did. One day though, Dez heard Gale call Katniss "Catnip" when they were chatting in the kitchen.

"Catnip?" Dez had confronted Gale that night in their bedroom before going to bed.

"Yeah, it was my name for her back in 12. When I first met her, I asked her what her name was, she said Katniss so softly I thought she said Catnip, the name stuck ever since."

"You didn't tell me that."

"Well, I didn't see the point. I hardly ever called her Catnip in District 13."

"But you are calling her that now."

"Well yeah, old habit I guess" Gale said sheepishly. He knew he had struck a nerve with Dez. "Don't be mad baby." Gale leans in and grabs her breast, starting to stroke it. He hopes trying a different approach will get her mind off of the subject. It works.

* * *

The next day while at the salon, Dez has a long lunch break due to no clients being scheduled. Instead of grabbing food like she knows she should, she decides to grab some hair supplies instead.

When Gale arrives home from work, he is shocked at Dez's appearance. She has dyed her hair light brown. Her natural hair color.

"Dez-your hair" he says in shock.

"Do you like it?" she reaches up and combs her hand through her hair nervously.

"Like it? I love it" Gale beams. While he didn't hate her hair before, he always felt the blonde coloring was too fake. He had seen her natural hair color in pictures and thought she looked better as a brunette. He grabs her and starts kissing her passionately, while he was always attracted to her, the brown hair made her green eyes stand out more and made her even more attractive.

* * *

The next morning, Katniss wakes early and gets in the shower to get ready for class. When she's ready to leave and walks past Gale and Dez's room to head to the kitchen to get breakfast she hears loud moaning. She stops dead in her tracks and pauses, processing if what she is hearing is what she thinks it is. 'They are having sex! And very loudly' she says to herself. This was of no surprise, they did live together and she knew Gale's history with women, but what did surprise her was how loud Dez was being. She was moaning so loudly it almost sounded as if she was putting on a show, either that or Gale was that good in bed. She knows she shouldn't invade their privacy, but she finds herself leaning her ear up against the door. She hears Gale grunting a little and Dez continuing to moan with each thrust. At one point Katniss hears Dez call him baby and her eyes get wide, her jealously taking full form. While Katniss herself is quiet in the bedroom, never has she heard such passion from two people having sex before. It made her feel as if her love life with Peeta was as boring as the baking they did day in day out.

She storms into the kitchen to get her breakfast and runs out the door as quickly as she can, figuring she'll eat on the train instead. While eating she pulls out her notebook and begins studying, trying to get her mind off of what she heard earlier.


	45. Chapter 45-Jealousy II

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: For those who wanted to see Katniss's perspective—it was coming! Remember I still have a lot more story to tell.**

Chapter 45-Jealousy II

Katniss thought she had done a pretty good job of keeping her composure during the past week she had been staying with Gale and Dez, but what she heard this morning pushed her to the limits of her patience. She endured watching Dez kiss Gale in front of her every chance she got, she endured coming home and seeing the two of them getting cozy on the couch watching TV, and she endured conversation with Dez the few times the three of them ate dinner together. But hearing them having sex this morning was more than Katniss could take. She just didn't see what Gale saw in Dez. She made the town girls of District 12 look next to nothing. She dressed in nice clothes, she wore a lot of makeup, and she dyed her hair that ridiculous shade of blonde. She lived a nice, cozy, carefree life-never knowing a moment of hardship. She was the walking definition of why District 2 never wanted to rebel against the Capitol. 'And to think her parents originally wanted her to volunteer as a tribute!' Katniss thought to herself.

She couldn't help but wonder if Gale purposefully is attracted to Dez because she is the complete opposite of herself. Surely there are women in District 2 more similar to the women of District 12. But then she thought about how Gale left District 12 and wondered if again, this was what he wanted-part of his effort to shed his past.

She can't ever see him wanting to return to District 12 now. His former friend Thom told her he often wondered if Gale would ever return. Seeing him in District 2 though, she had her answer. It appeared from conversation he really liked his job as a government official. She was happy for him, but also still resented him. Resented the fact that he turned his back on District 12.

She closed her notebook. She couldn't concentrate and truth be told, she was tired of studying. It was pretty much all she did all day. She was glad today was Friday and would have the next two days off from class. The class was intense, a lot of material to cover in a short period of time. Each night she was required to read three chapters of materials for the next day. Over the weekend, she will need to finish 5 chapters by Monday. If Gale and Dez keep up their bedroom activities over the weekend, she figured she may to go to District 2's local library in order to get any studying done.

She wished District 12 could have a local library, the district being too poor in the past to have one. She thinks there is hope for the District to get a library in the future, especially if the education system there improves. She hasn't decided if she ends up getting accepted into the teaching certificate program if she would want to be a teacher in 12. A part of her feels she owes it to the District, but another part of her wants to stay as far away as possible. Her feelings of hopelessness and depression have all but gone away since leaving, she doesn't want any resurgence of it.

Her thoughts return to Gale-hearing him and Dez during that private moment made her realize what she is missing from her relationship with Peeta-passion. She doesn't know if the lack of passion was due to her depression, or if she and Peeta were just never wired that way as a couple. Peeta was a gentle lover, always patient and tender, but at times Katniss wished he could be different. More forceful, more passionate. But she knew it wasn't in his nature to be something he wasn't. She knew most women would prefer someone as gentle as him to lose their virginity to. She wished she could be satisfied with what she has, but she can't. She wants more. She wants Gale. But having Gale is no longer attainable. She knows that now. Hearing him make love to another woman practically in her face proved that. He was no longer hers.

The realization she lost his love is one of the many reasons why she continues to hate herself. Her feelings of depression may have subsided, but her feelings of regret have not. Regret was easier to deal with though than the feeling that your life is not worth living.

Somehow, she is able to concentrate in class-sitting near the front carefully taking notes. There are 23 of them in the class-including her. Most from the poorer districts of Panem. Quite of few of her classmates were from District 11, District 10, and District 9. There were some classmates from District 5, District 6, District 7 and District 8. No one in her class is from the Capitol or District 1 and District 2. And no one from District 12-only her.

They get an hour for lunch at noon. Katniss usually packed her lunch but forgot to grab it this morning due to wanting to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible. She figures she would have to grab something either in the small café in the building or at a local restaurant. When she walks to the front entrance of PES's building, she sees Gale standing there-surprised to see him.

"Gale" she says approaching him. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs and says, "The first Friday of the month I have a meeting with all of the government officials. We meet here in the Capitol. When I looked in the refrigerator this morning I saw that you left your lunch. I figured I'd take you to lunch if you are free."

"You are not going to have lunch with the other government officials?"

"No-they asked and I usually go with them, but today I told them an old friend was in town and I had other plans."

"I have to be back at 1, I can't be late" Katniss says sharply.

"Well let's go then" Gale says and lets Katniss lead the way out of the building.

They end up at a small café around the corner, getting a two person table in the back. Gale does most of the talking, Katniss silently listening. Out of nowhere he suddenly asks her, "Why teaching?"

"Huh" she asks surprised by the question.

"How did you decide on trying to become a teacher? You and a classroom full of kids would be a sight to see."

She gives him a friendly glare and says, "Very funny Gale. I don't think I do all that bad around kids."

"You don't. You do very well with them. It was one of the reasons I think the citizens of Panem took to you the way they did. You have a caring nature Katniss, even if you don't let people see it."

"Morning Sun actually gave me the idea."

"She did?" Gale asked surprised by the answer.

"Yes. She said I was a natural when she saw me teaching some of the children in the village how to use a bow and arrow. She said teaching was a skill I had that I needed to start using."

Gale smiled at her. Katniss was good with children, he always thought she'd make an excellent mother after seeing the way she cared for Prim. He never dared to tell her that though.

"Well, I think Morning Sun is right" he says in a matter of fact tone.

Katniss snickers and says, "Well, this class is no joke, you won't see much of me this weekend."

"Well, I was hoping you would have some time on Sunday to come with me to see my Mom, Vick and Posy."

Hearing that Gale wanted her to see his family again made her slightly nervous. She has not spoken with Hazelle in almost 8 years and she doubts Posy would even remember her.

"I think I could manage that" she responds.

"Great. I will have to let my Mom know she will need to cook a large dinner for all of us."

Hearing Gale say 'all of us' made her realize that included Dez. She couldn't help but say, "Dez is coming I take it?"

"Of course."

Katniss gives Gale a look. She knows she shouldn't but she can't help herself.

"What?" Gale says not pleased with the look Katniss has given him.

"Nothing" she quickly responds.

"Quit lying Katniss-I saw that look."

Katniss sighs, figuring she might as well get it off her chest. "Fine-I was hoping she wouldn't be there."

"Why?"

Katniss gives Gale another look, this time showing her surprise at his question. "Come on Gale, you know she doesn't like me."

"She never said that."

"She doesn't have to! I see it in her actions. Constantly flirting with you in front of me. Constantly kissing you. Making her snide remarks at how great her life is."

Gale resisted the urge to tell Katniss Dez's life is not as perfect as it may seem. Instead he says, "She is the woman I'm marrying Katniss, we are going to be affectionate. It's what couples do."

Katniss glares at Gale for that condescending comment. "And have wild sex with me in the next room?"

She can't believe those words just came out of her mouth.

His look shows he is not surprised by what she said. He figured Katniss probably heard them this morning.

He shrugs and says, "What do you want me to say?" 

"An apology would be good."

"Apologize? Why should I apologize? It's my apartment! What I do with my girlfriend in our room is not your business."

"Oh come on Gale. She was putting on a show. She wanted me to hear the two of you."

Gale would not admit to Katniss he wondered the same thing this morning. While Dez was never one to be quiet in the bedroom, she wasn't usually that loud, if she was, it would only be when she orgasmed. This morning however was different. He wanted to think the pleasure he gave her was real, he had gone down on her first which usually drives her wild and then she got on her hands and knees while he entered her. He wanted to believe that it was due to the position and him thrusting hard and deep that she was being pushed over the edge in pleasure. But what if she wasn't? He didn't want to confront her on it.

"She was not putting on a show" he said with confidence in his voice, not allowing Katniss to sense is doubts.

"I guess all that time in the slag heap made you an expert at giving it to her hard and rough."

Gale looks at Katniss in disbelief. He couldn't believe how rude she as being. "Well, you wouldn't know would you?"

Katniss's look hardens. "You never asked!" she hisses.

"Like you would have gone. I am done talking about this with you." He wanted to have a nice lunch with her, not get into a heated argument about his sex life.

"This is hard for me Gale" she says looking down at her plate.

"What's hard?"

"Seeing you with her."

He wants to feel sorry for her, but he can't, not after her insensitive comments. She was making judgments about a relationship she knew nothing about.

"Well, now you know how I felt. Seeing you with Peeta."

She looks at him sadly, the impact of his words kicking in. "Yes" is all she manages to say.

"Look, let's try to finish our lunch okay?"

She quickly changes the subject, telling him how math is her hardest subject in class.

"On Sunday I will have Vick talk to you. He's pretty good at math, maybe he can help."

Katniss tries to imagine Vick helping her, it seemed like yesterday he was 10. She needs to remind herself he is 18 now and graduated high school. "That sounds good, thanks."

He walks her back to the PES building. Before she heads in he says to her, "Dez and I will probably be going out tonight, just letting you know."

She nods and says, "Okay. Is it okay if I take Harper out for a walk?"

"Yes, just don't go far okay. Be mindful of your surroundings."

"I will, I'll see you later."

"If you want to go anywhere on Saturday, just let me know. I'll be at the apartment."

"Okay-thanks."

Class in the afternoon dragged on and on for Katniss. While she tried to pay attention, all she could think about was Gale's words to her, 'now you know how I felt, seeing you with Peeta.'

The tribe had often told Katniss not to dwell on things from the past, she tried not obsess about turning back time and saving Prim the day she died, or saving Cinna or Finnick or her father even. But she couldn't help but wish she could turn back the clock the day Gale told her he loved her. Instead of saying 'I know' she should have told him how she really felt.

It was a moment she would regret for the rest of her life.


	46. Chapter 46-Family Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: This will be the last update until next week, going out of town for the weekend.**

Chapter 46-Family Dinner

When Katniss returns to the apartment, she sees Dez sitting in the living room, dressed for a night out with Gale. She's in a hot pink mini dress, with hot pink shoes to match. Another thing Katniss couldn't figure out about Gale's attraction to Dez is how he could be attracted to someone so skinny. She looked malnourished and hardly had any breasts. Standing next to her, Katniss felt overweight, and she knew she was definitely _not_ overweight. But then Katniss realized, Gale was attracted to her back in 12, and she was pretty thin in 12, when she was not eating regularly. 'Maybe that is his type' she thought bitterly.

Katniss notices Dez's hair right away. She had to admit, she looked _a lot_ better as a brunette, more natural. The light brown hair made her green eyes look even greener. She couldn't help but admit to herself how much prettier Dez looked. If she could admit that Dez looked really pretty, she could only imagine what Gale thought. She realized this was probably why he was having sex so passionately with her this morning, enjoying her new look. She instantly felt jealous at this realization.

"Dez-I really like your new hair" Katniss says actually sounding genuine.

"Thanks" she replies brightly. "I figured it was time for a change, I have been dying my hair since I was 18."

'Of course you have' Katniss thought mockingly to herself. She gave a fake smile in response. Gale comes out their room then and says, "Katniss, how was class?"

"Just okay, I was hoping they'd let us out early, but no such luck. They said if we get through the rest of the material quick enough next week we might get next Friday afternoon off. At least today I had a nice lunch break for once, it was nice to get out of the PES building."

Dez gives Katniss a questioning look. "Gale treated me to lunch today." Katniss says smugly to Dez.

Dez looks to Gale who says, "Yeah, you know how I go to the Capitol the first Friday of each month? I decided instead of eating lunch with my colleagues I would take Katniss to lunch. I figured she probably doesn't get many chances to try the different restaurants around that area."

"That's so sweet of you" Dez says forcibly. She tries to act like it doesn't bother her, but it does.

"We better go, we have dinner reservations at 7" Gale says grabbing Dez's hand.

"Have fun" Katniss says as she watches Gale lock fingers with Dez.

Dez turns to Katniss and says, "Thanks, after dinner we are meeting with friends at Bar 2, we won't be home until after midnight, we'll see you tomorrow." Katniss sees Dez intently staring at her face, trying to gauge her reaction.

Katniss however shows no emotion and says, "Harper will be a nice companion for me tonight."

Gale pulls Dez towards the door, still holding her hand. He opens the door for her and lets her go out first, before closing the door Gale looks back at Katniss and says, "Have a good night Katniss" and closes the door.

Katniss decides not to do any studying that night. Instead she orders food in for herself and turns on Gale's TV, Harper at her feet. It was nice being able to just lounge carefree.

After about an hour's worth of TV, she decided to take Harper for a quick walk around the block. While walking with the dog at her heels she wonders who the friends are that Gale and Dez are meeting with later. Are they his friends from the military? From work? Are they Dez's friends? Do they often go out on dates with other couples?

She realizes that she and Peeta never go out, for there was nowhere to go. Even before District 12 got blown up the district never had many restaurants, at least ones not worth going to. It had quite a few bars, for the coal miners often went after work for a drink.

She also realizes her and Peeta never really went out on a real date. She never considered any of her outings orchestrated by the Capitol as dates. Another aspect of life she realizes she was denied. Life for Katniss and Peeta after they officially became a couple once he returned to District 12 consisted of being in their home in the Victor's Village. While it didn't bother her back then, she realizes it bothers her now, being forced into seclusion in a District that had no inhabitants. It took a couple of years before the residents started to return to 12.

When she returns back to the apartment, she changes into her sleep clothes and watches more TV on Gale's couch. She ends up dozing off on the couch, not waking up until 1 am. She realizes that the TV is still on. She turns it off. She also realizes Gale and Dez are not back as well, for the door to their room is still open. 'I guess Dez wasn't kidding when she said they would be out late' she thought to herself as she walked to her room, climbing into bed. She wondered how often they went and stayed out late like this.

That night Katniss dreams about Gale. She hasn't dreamed about him since coming to his apartment. In the dream instead of the two of them making love like she often dreams of, she sees Gale making love to Dez, Katniss off to the side watching them. They are in the woods of District 12. She can't see Gale's face, for it is buried in Dez's shoulder while he thrusts inside her. Dez however, turns to look at Katniss and says, "This could have been you. Too bad you will never know what this feels like" and she then begins biting Gale's shoulder, the passion of their love making overwhelming her.

Katniss immediately opens up her eyes, trying to bring herself back to the present-reminding herself it was just a dream. She looks at the clock-4 am. She figures surely Gale and Dez are home by now. She's glad there is a bathroom between her room and theirs, for she is not sure if she could handle hearing any more intimates moments between the two of them right now.

* * *

On Saturday, Katniss decides to go to the library to study. She leaves the apartment around 8 am and leaves a note for Gale, for it appears he and Dez are sleeping in, their door is closed, and the apartment is dead silent to which she is relieved.

She reads the five assigned chapters and takes notes, finishing at around 5 pm. She figured it was best to get all of the reading done and work on studying her notes either later that night or tomorrow. She wanted to have all the required reading done before going to Hazelle's house.

When she gets back, she is surprised by Gale's displeasure that she left.

"You should have told me you were planning on going to the library, I could have arranged for a guard to escort you."

"Sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal, the library is only a 15 minute walk away."

"The Jay Killers are still out there Katniss, it is only a matter of time before they find out you are in District 2 if they haven't already."

"I will not live my life in fear Gale. It's not like I talk to anyone here. Besides, I have the distress watch. I go out in public places, they would have to kidnap me in broad daylight at this point."

"Just, next time let me know okay?"

"Okay Dad" Katniss says with a wink.

Gale smiles in response, not paying attention to Dez over hearing their conversation from the kitchen.

* * *

Katniss was nervous about her visit with Hazelle, Vick and Posy. She had not seen them in almost eight years and didn't know what their feelings were towards her now. She remembered how surprised Rory was when she told him she was on speaking terms with Gale again, who knows how the rest of the Hawthorne's will feel about their rekindled friendship.

Gale sensed Katniss's nervousness. He tries to give her a reassuring smile on the quick train ride to his Mother's townhouse. He is not sure if it worked.

When the three of them arrive at Hazelle's townhouse, Gale knocks on the door briefly before entering, Dez and Katniss trailing behind him.

They are standing in a foyer, Katniss sees a staircase leading upstairs and downstairs off to the side. Suddenly, she sees a girl running down the stairs-Posy.

"Hi Gale" she says quickly going into Gale's arms for a hug. Katniss is not surprised to see the bond between Gale and his youngest sibling is still as strong as it always had been. It reminded her of what she had with Prim.

Katniss doesn't recognize Posy at all, gone is the little girl with the chubby cheeks. She now sees before her a young woman, she is slightly shorter than Katniss, and she still has her curly hair. Her hair just as dark as her brother's, but with light brown eyes instead of grey.

"Hey Dez" Posy says and goes in to hug Dez.

"Hey Posy, how are you?' Dez says happily.

"Great. I am so glad to be out of school for the summer! I have a lot of time to work on my designs. I love your hair by the way."

"Thanks" Dez says beaming.

Posy then notices Katniss, standing behind Dez. She looks at Katniss and says, "Hello Katniss."

Katniss moves forward, getting closer, she smiles at Posy and says, "Hello Posy, it is so good to see you again though I'm sure you don't remember me."

"I do remember you-certain things. I remember you being at our house a lot and you were always with my brother."

Dez snorts in response, Gale giving her a look of annoyance. Thankfully, he hears his Mother call out, "Gale-get in here."

He goes down the hallway and into the kitchen, Posy, Dez, and Katniss following. In the kitchen Hazelle is finishing preparing the food she is cooking with Vick helping.

"Whoa-Vick-oh my god-you've grown" Katniss says out loud, shocked by tall he is now. A few inches shorter than Gale, more similar in height to Rory. He still has Gale's dark hair and grey eyes. While he doesn't look the carbon copy of Gale that Rory does, it is still obvious that they are brothers, sharing the same facial features.

"Hi Katniss" Vick says laughing and walks over to her, giving her a hug. Katniss is pleasantly surprised by his friendliness.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again" he says after he pulls back.

She looks down, not sure how to respond, "Me either" she finally manages to say.

"I'm glad you are here though, you were always so good to our family" he says continuing to smile.

"I'm glad to be here too-thanks for inviting me" Katniss looks over to Hazelle who looks at Katniss with a blank expression.

"Hello Hazelle" Katniss says timidly.

"Hello Katniss" Hazelle responds with the same blank expression. "Welcome to our home."

"Thanks for having me, it's nice to be able to get out for a change."

"Gale says you are pretty busy with this class you are in." Hazelle again speaks in a monotone voice to Katniss. It is driving Katniss crazy-she doesn't know what to make of it.

"Yes-I have to get through an entire textbook in two weeks, then take the exam."

"How about we sit? The food will be ready shortly. Vick-Posy, get the table ready" Hazelle then begins finishing the salad she was preparing.

Gale and Dez go immediately to the long table that sits behind the kitchen. The first floor has an open floor plan. After the hallway ends the area opens up into a large kitchen with an island, with a dining room behind it and the living room to the left of the kitchen. The table has six chairs, three on each side. Gale and Dez sit on the one side, Katniss unsure of where to sit says, "Where should I sit?"

"Anywhere is fine" Hazelle calls out before Gale can answer.

She takes her seat on the opposite side of Gale and Dez, sitting on the end. Not realizing at first she is sitting directly across from Dez. Vick and Posy begin setting the table and getting Dez, Gale, and Katniss's beverages, Katniss asking for water.

Five minutes later the food is ready, Gale gets up from his chair to help his Mom bring the food over, with Posy and Vick helping as well. Katniss notices how Dez is preoccupied observing herself after taking out a small compact mirror, making sure her makeup isn't smeared.

Hazelle has prepared salad, lamb stew, fresh baked rolls, and mashed cinnamon sweet potatoes. The food looking delicious to Katniss.

"Wow, this looks great Mom" Gale saying aloud what Katniss is thinking.

"Enjoy everyone" Hazelle says in a more upbeat tone than before. Hazelle sits beside Vick who is sitting beside Katniss. Posy taking her seat beside Gale.

Katniss digs into the lamb stew, she couldn't help but wonder if Gale asked his Mom to make it knowing it is her favorite meal. She also gets salad, rolls, and the mashed potatoes-eager to eat it all.

"So Katniss, how is life back in District 12?" Vick asks.

"Well, I haven't been there since the beginning of January, but it is fine. The District is still slowly rebuilding, a medicine factory was built and the District also produces food."

"I'm glad the District is done mining coal, it was a horrible job. A job no man or woman should have had to do" Hazelle says looking to Gale. Gale only nods in response, not saying anything.

Katniss talks a little more about who has returned to 12 that the Hawthorne's know, and then begins talking about her prep class. She talks about how the math lessons are the hardest for her when Gale pipes in and says, "Vick-do you think you could help Katniss with her math lessons?"

"Sure, no problem. It's kinda funny isn't it? Me helping you with school work? And here I always thought you'd be showing me stuff-like how to hunt-which you never did by the way." Vick's tone is teasing, not harsh.

"Thanks" Katniss says appreciatively. "The plan was to teach your other brother first, sorry that never got to happen. I don't think your Mom would have let me take you hunting at 10 though."

"Absolutely not" Hazelle says, "I didn't even want Gale going, but I had no choice. I was often worried you both would be caught. And of course, one day Gale did get caught. Thank god for your Mother Katniss, how is she by the way?"

"She's doing well, she loves her job at the hospital in District 4. She's made for herself a nice life there."

"Where will your life be? After you become a teacher that is?" Posy asks putting a spoonful of potatoes into her mouth.

"Well, I have to pass the exam first. I am not trying to get ahead of myself here. I don't know which District I'd want to be a teacher for, I guess it would depend on who'd have me."

"I'm sure every District would want to have the mockingjay come teach for them" Dez pipes in, it is the first time she has spoken since they started eating.

"I'm actually trying to shed the mockingjay image, I don't want to be known as that in Panem anymore. I never wanted it from the beginning. I only agreed to do it so I could-"

"Get Peeta back" Dez finishes for her, looking at Katniss pointedly.

"And Johanna, and help the rebellion" Katniss clarifies. She looks around the table, she sees that Hazelle and Gale have annoyed looks on their faces. Again she can't tell if their annoyance is with her or Dez or both of them.

Hazelle quickly changes the subject, turning her attention to Dez and asking her how things were going. Katniss thankful they are no longer talking about the past. She notices that Gale has shifted in his seat and has draped his arm on the back of Dez's chair. She also notices that Dez has hardly eaten her food, she didn't eat any of the lamb stew and while she ate some salad, she didn't eat any of the rolls and only picked at her potatoes.

Once they finish eating Hazelle, Vick, and Posy begin cleaning up. Katniss immediately gets out of her seat and goes over to help, picking up plates and bringing them into the kitchen. She sees that Gale is whispering to Dez, a serious look on his face. She wonders what they are talking about. She then sees him take her hand and squeeze it.

"Katniss, you don't have to do this." Hazelle says getting Katniss's attention away from Gale.

"I insist, the food was so good. Lamb stew is my favorite."

"I know, Gale asked me to make it for you for this occasion" Hazelle says confirming Katniss's suspicions. "But I mean it Katniss, go back to your seat, we've got this. I made a cherry pie for dessert that we'll have after this is cleaned up."

Katniss looks over to Gale and Dez, they are still in conversation, only no longer holding hands. Gale looks upset with her. She figures it is probably best to keep her distance right now.

"Is it okay if I go outside on your back porch?" she asks.

"Go ahead, the door is unlocked."

Katniss hurries past Gale and Dez, for the door to the back porch is in the dining room. She quickly shuts the door behind her and goes and walks around out back. It is early July and the air is warm, it is not as hot here in the Rocky Mountains as it is back in District 12 and nowhere near as warm as District 4. But the warm air is nice, not humid and there is a lot of sunshine. She looks out at the other townhouses in the neighborhood, most of them looking all the same and all connected.

After a few moments Posy comes out, standing beside Katniss. "My Mom said I could come out here and keep you company."

Katniss turns and looks at Posy, studying her. Gale was right, she was looking more and more like Hazelle. "I was afraid you wouldn't remember me" Katniss says.

"Well, like I said, I only remember a little. Seeing your hair braided like that though brought back some memories."

Katniss decided to braid her hair like she used to. Since returning to Panem she wears her hair down, or pulls it back every now and then. She wanted a sense of familiarity seeing the Hawthorne's again.

"Good memories I hope" Katniss says to her.

"Oh yeah, I remember you being at our house a lot. You were a part of our family, my brother was always happy when you were around."

Katniss feels a sense of guilt, she did look at the Hawthorne's like family. She spent many evenings and weekends there. While in District 13 she hardly saw them. She was so preoccupied with being the mockingjay and getting Peeta back she never made time for them.

"I miss those days. You've become a very beautiful girl."

Posy blushes and says, "Thanks. You look the same-you haven't changed a bit. I remember wishing I had your beautiful long straight hair."

"Hey, your hair is beautiful just the way it is. Don't ever change it." Katniss has a serious look on her face while speaking to her.

"Well, I was going to ask Dez to maybe straighten it…."

"No! Your curls are beautiful, just like I said. Besides, I don't think Gale would like it if you changed your hair. I don't think he wants you growing up."

Posy laughs and says, "He still is a protective big brother. He says I can't date until I am 16."

"You'll be turning 13 soon right?"

"Yeah, next month. We are having a party here at the house, you should come."

"I'd love to, if I can I will, I don't know what I will be doing, if I'll be in school or in another job."

"Well, if you can make it, please do. I think Rory might try to come too. It'd be great to have you."

Katniss is not so sure Hazelle and Dez feel that way. She decides to ask Posy a question that has been on her mind since she arrived-"Posy, your Mom, is she-is she unhappy with me? She is being kind of standoffish to me. I mean-she is being pleasant and everything, but she used to be so much friendlier."

Posy gets a look on her face, unsure how to answer. Finally she says, "I think my Mom is nervous you are here."

"Why?"

"Well, we never thought we'd see you again. And then out of blue Gale tells us he's going on a mission lasting months in order to protect you and then the you two are friends again and now you are staying at his place for a few weeks. It was no secret my brother loved you-a lot, I think my Mom is afraid you will hurt him again."

At first Katniss is slightly angered hearing this, angry that Hazelle just automatically assumes that because she is back in Gale's life that she will hurt him again. But then she realizes, if the roles were reversed, she'd be nervous too.

"I know I hurt Gale, I am trying to make amends-be a better friend this time."

"He pretty much told us that. I think my Mom is also worried about you being here will affect his relationship with Dez."

"Do you like her?" Katniss was dying to know Posy's feelings regarding Dez.

"Oh yeah, she's really sweet and can be a lot of fun. I think my Mom wishes Dez was…..a little less high maintenance."

Katniss couldn't help but snicker at that comment.

"But she is a really nice person, my brother is crazy about her, but I know he doesn't love her the way he loved you."

"What do you mean?" Katniss says completely shocked by Posy's candidness regarding Gale's feelings towards her.

"It's hard to explain, maybe you being his first love is the reason, but-I just get the sense he still would do anything he could to protect you, and he still worries about you-a lot."

Katniss moves her hand and touches her distress watch, pondering Posy's words. She is impressed by how mature and insightful Posy has become. She also knows though, that Posy knows Gale better than anyone. It is obvious to anyone who sees them that they are each other's favorite sibling. Vick opens the door then and says, "The pie is ready."

The cherry pie doesn't disappoint. Katniss ends up eating two slices of it as does Gale and Vick. Dez however, again continues to pick at it, only taking a couple of bites. Katniss notices Gale appears to not to let Dez's behavior bother him, turning his attention to Vick and chatting with him.

When they are ready to leave, Katniss makes plans with Vick to come to the house on Tuesday to study.

"I really appreciate the help Vick-thanks."

"Well, I figure working on math will probably help me when I take my test for the military academy. I take it August 15."

"Great-see you later." Katniss then gives him and Posy hugs and turns to Hazelle and says, "Thanks again Hazelle-everything was wonderful."

"We will see you on Tuesday" Hazelle says, sounding a little less unfriendly.

The short train ride back to the apartment seemed to take forever, for no one said anything. Obviously the tension is still high between Gale and Dez. Katniss decides to repeat Sioux words in her hand to pass the time. She didn't want to forget the language and would often try to repeat the words in her head.

When they got back, Dez heads straight for their room, not even acknowledging Harper when he trotted up to her trying to get petted. He looks at the closed door and then treaded over to Gale, finally getting the attention he craved since they returned home.

"I'm going to take Harper out" Gale says getting his leash ready.

"Gale-is everything alright? You and Dez—"

"It will be fine Katniss. It doesn't concern you."

"I know I just—Dez—I can't help but notice, she hardly eats."

"Don't" Gale says putting his hand up to stop her from continuing. "Please-just—stay out of it."

He turns and heads out the door with Harper, not saying another word.


	47. Chapter 47-Broken Promises

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: So the next chapter came sooner than I thought, had some down time while I was gone. And I started working on the rough draft of the future chapter of Galeniss first being together (key word future chapter-but we are almost there-but still have more story to tell). I think you guys are going to like it, at least I hope so! Thanks as always for the reviews.**

Chapter 47-Broken Promises

Katniss planned to stay in her room for the rest of the night. She had a lot of studying to do. Plus she felt it was best to keep her distance from Gale and Dez. After about an hour of studying she heard Gale return, turning the TV on.

At around 10 pm she decided to go to bed, she could still hear the TV going though it was faint. She wondered when she woke up the next morning if Gale would be sleeping on the couch. When she did wake the next morning, before going into the shower, she saw the couch was empty. After she was finished getting ready, she heard silence walking past their room into the kitchen.

She didn't know what to expect later this evening when she returned.

* * *

Gale needed the long walk with Harper to clear his head. He was furious with Dez. While he was slightly annoyed at her behavior towards Katniss at dinner, what angered him was her blatantly not eating his mother's food. He knew his mother noticed, as did Katniss. Dez had not gained back any of the weight she had lost since he had been gone. He felt that she had broken her promise to him that she would put her health first. He has noticed that since Katniss has been staying with them, she is eating even less. He figures she is probably losing even more weight. He thought tonight however, she wouldn't be so obvious. She loves his mother food-at least she did.

Katniss figuring out that Dez doesn't eat only complicated matters more. He could hide it from his mother, it is harder to hide it from someone living with them. His mother had asked him if Dez was alright before they left, he tried to brush it off saying she wasn't feeling well. If they go to another dinner with her blatantly picking at her food, his mother would figure it out-sooner rather than later. Her parents seemed pretty oblivious to her recent weight loss-he guessed they figured she was losing weight due to wanting to look perfect in her dress. While Gale doesn't hate Dez's parents, he doesn't care for them. He found them to be superficial and at times uncaring. While they treated Dez like gold, he saw favoritism in the way they treated Dez versus her siblings. Dez was the oldest, yet her parents treated her as if she was the youngest. It was because of their superficial nature they couldn't see what was happening to their daughter right before their eyes. And that bothered him-a lot.

After dinner he tried to get her to talk to him, tell him what was bothering her, but she wouldn't. That pissed him off even more. He refused to talk to her on the train ride home and wouldn't talk to Katniss either, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire.

When he returned home he decided to watch TV. He turned down the TV at around 9-not knowing when Katniss planned to go to bed. He was relieved she didn't come out and try to talk to him. She always did know when to keep her distance for the most part.

At 11 pm he decided to go to bed. Knowing he would have to go in their room eventually. He brings Harper in with him after taking him out one last time for the night.

He sees Dez curled up on her side in their bed. She doesn't say anything when he comes in. He can't tell if she is pretending to sleep or not. He quickly strips off his clothes down to his boxers and gets into bed, trying not to disturb her. He's about to reach over and turn off the nightstand light when he hears Dez say, "I didn't know if you would sleep in here tonight."

"Well, I can't sleep in our guest bedroom right now can I? And I don't want to sleep on the couch."

She sits up to face him. He sits up as well, leaning back on the headboard. She's sitting in the opposite direction, her back away from the headboard. Looking at each other face to face she says, "I don't think she'd mind if you slept in that room with her."

"Quit being a jealous brat. I don't know why you are so threatened by Katniss."

"She wants you back Gale, she's trying to take advantage again. Saying she doesn't know which District will have her as a teacher? She can work in any District-and she knows it. She wants to be here, with you in 2."

Gale didn't think for one second Katniss wanted to spend the rest of her days in District 2. For one the District was too close to the Capitol, for another, while there was a lot of land to hunt here, the area he lived in was a city.

"Do you not remember me saying that Katniss pretty much told me her break up with Peeta was temporary? You're right about one thing, she does take advantage. But you are wrong about her wanting me back and her wanting to live in 2, the people here are not her style."

"Why didn't you talk to me on the way home from your Mom's?"

"Because I'm upset with you."

"Why? Because of what I said to Katniss?"

"No, not that. Because you are not making an effort to get better."

"You don't know how hard I've been trying! I'm sorry that I don't love food as much you and your family does. I have always been thinner than most people Gale I told you that."

"And I've told you about my family's history, for you to sit there and pick at my Mother's food is insulting. What I had to go through to once get food on the table-how many times my name was in the reaping bowl-you will never understand."

"Gale" Dez says trying to reach out to him, he pushes her hand away.

"Go to bed Dez, it'll pass."

"I don't want you to be angry with me."

"Then remember what you promised."

"I have!"

"When was the last time you had your period?" He knew this answer to this but he wanted to hear her say it. She hasn't had one since he returned.

She looks down in response-not answering.

"Don't think I don't notice these things, your parents might be clueless, but I'm not" he says before reaching over turning off the light.

* * *

On Monday Gale ends up working later than usual. Taking an unexpected trip to the Capitol and not coming home until 8 pm that night. When he gets home, he sees a note from Dez saying that she has gone to her parent's house for a visit. Katniss in her room as usual. He decides to knock on the door.

"Come in" he hears her say.

"Hey" he says. He sees Harper sleeping on the bed.

"Hey" she says brightly.

"I see you've allowed Harper to take over your room."

"He's too cute to yell at, Buttercup was ugly and easy to yell at."

He laughs, happy to see she's taking such a liking to Harper. At times he feels guilty for leaving Harper home alone all day. He's glad on days when he works late like this Katniss is here to help out.

"Did you eat?"

"Yep. I just ate some left over stuff you had in there-I hope that is alright."

"Of course. I will probably grab something quick. It is a hot night tonight, do you want to grab some ice cream with me?"

"Yeah, ice cream sounds good right about now."

"Great, we can take Harper and sit outside. I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

They go to the place they went to last week, getting a table outside so they could sit with Harper. They dig into their ice cream.

"I will leave directions for you to get to my Mom's house tomorrow" Gale says.

"Ok-you are not stopping by?"

"Probably not, I am going to try to take Dez out for dinner."

Katniss nods, not saying anything. She decides to listen to Gale's advice and stay out of it. He surprises her by saying, "I can tell by the look on your face you want to say something."

"You made it clear I was to stay out of it" she huffs.

"I want to know what my friend is thinking." Again his words surprising her.

"Alright, I think taking her to dinner is a waste of money. I think the most I've seen her eat since I've been here is half a sandwich-if that."

"No one ever said you weren't observant."

"Part of being a hunter I guess, you should know."

"Yes."

She decides to take a risk by saying, "I'll be honest, when I stand next to Dez, I feel overweight, and I know I'm hardly even close to being overweight. She doesn't look healthy Gale."

"Does she remind you of the people you saw in the Capitol?"

"Yes and no. She's obsessed with her appearance like they are, but in the Capitol, they loved to eat, they would just drink a concoction that would make them throw up."

Gale had heard about this when first beginning to work as a government official. While it might have taken him a while to get used to the women of District 2, he knew there was no way he could ever date a woman from the Capitol.

"Why are you asking me what I think?" Katniss says confused.

"I just wonder what other people see."

"Are you angry at what I said?"

"No, I know when I ask you what you think, I will get the truth."

"Despite my feelings on how I see Dez-is she okay Gale?"

"No-she's not. When she's stressed, she won't eat. I've been trying to get her to gain back the weight she's lost since I got back but she won't."

"She's stressed because of me?" Katniss says accusingly.

"This has been going on before we became friends again, but, I think this last time, the reason she won't gain the weight back is because you are here yes."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I don't, but I promised Dez if things became too-crowded I would ask my Mom if you could stay with her."

"So that's what I'll be doing, going over there?"

"Let me see how dinner with her goes tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Whatever Gale" she says in a very displeased tone.

"Katniss please, don't make me take sides."

"Isn't that what you're doing anyway?"

"No, if Dez had it her way, you never would have been staying here."

Katniss is surprised by this, she figured it was a mutual decision between the two of them.

"I didn't know that."

He nods. "I think you can understand why she's apprehensive."

"I think I've shown I can be trusted, I'm in your guest room pretty much every waking moment."

"I know, and I appreciate that you are giving us our privacy."

Katniss snickers loudly. "Even when your privacy is in my face?"

"Besides that one time, did you ever hear anything before?"

"Well-no."

"Okay then. I don't want to hear another word about that time you heard us. Because Dez and I have had sex quite a few times since you've been here. Don't tell me I'm not being respectful of the privacy you have given us. And like I said, it is _my_ apartment."

She gets an embarrassed look on her face, Gale openly admitting he's having sex with Dez frequently. She knows this, but it is still hard to hear him say it. She can't deny what the dreams she's had for the last few months mean-she wants it to be her in his bed.

She nods silently in response.

"I don't want you to have to go, I really don't. But-I feel you may need to go to my Mom's to help make things right with Dez."

"Will I still see you?"

"You know you will."

She smiles in response. He can't help but notice how vibrant her smile was, he hasn't seen her smile that brightly since he told her they could be friends again. It conflicts him.

They walk back to the apartment with Harper, managing to move on from their earlier conversation. They walk through the front door of Gale's apartment in laugher, reminiscing about their trading days back in the hob, when they see Dez sitting on the couching-waiting for them to return.


	48. Chapter 48-Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 48-Confrontation

When Dez comes home after going to her parents, she doesn't find Gale. She doesn't see Harper either. She wasn't sure if Katniss was here or if Harper was possibly in the room with her. Harper had really taken to Katniss, despite Dez's displeasure. She always looked at Harper as her and Gale's, she didn't like sharing the dog's affection with Katniss.

She approaches Katniss's room and knocks on the door and says, "Katniss-you here?" and slowly opens the door. She sees no one in the room either. She takes the opportunity to observe the room, never having been in it since Katniss arrived. She sees Katniss's large textbook and notebooks on the desk. Hanging by the window she sees a circular object, the object has a web in the center with beads and a feather inside it. She has no idea what the object was, but Dez couldn't deny the object was beautiful. She touches it lightly.

She looks down at the nightstand sitting beside the bed. She sees the green necklace she often sees Katniss wearing, along with two journals. She also sees a locket. It looks familiar but she can't place why. She knows she shouldn't, but she reaches out and grabs the locket, opening it.

She immediately frowns at what she sees, inside the locket is a picture of Katniss's mother, her sister, and Gale. Gale's picture right in the middle of the two. It is a younger picture of Gale, in clothing that looks worn out. Clothes he wore when he lived in District 12. She sees he looks just as handsome as he does now.

She finally remembers where she's seen this locket, it is from the arena. Her memory flashes back to seeing Katniss and Peeta in the Quarter Quell, and Peeta giving her the locket on the beach. 'I can't believe she still has this' she thinks to herself.

She closes the locket and puts it back on the nightstand. She quickly leaves the room and goes to sit down on the couch. She begins twirling her hair around her finger, a gesture she does when she is nervous. She knows Gale is most likely out somewhere with Katniss, probably getting food.

Her thoughts turn to her conversation with Gale last night. She was upset that he wouldn't let her console him, for that had never happened before. She knew he was angry about what happened at his Mother's, she had hoped by picking at the food and moving it around it would look more like she had eaten it. But she should have known Gale would have seen through what she was doing. It felt good knowing he was so concerned about her, but she was also annoyed by it. He couldn't understand why it was not so easy for her to just gain the weight back, or why she was worried about Katniss staying with them. And she couldn't figure out why he cared whether she had her period or not. What did it matter? They didn't want children right now, and besides, most men would be happy to be able to have sex whenever they wanted, without that time of month getting in the way.

She sat on the couch lost in her thoughts until the door opened, Gale and Katniss walking through the door, engulfed in laughter. 'They laugh together a lot' she thought to herself watching them come in.

She sees Gale is caught slightly off guard, seeing her sitting there, patiently waiting for them. "Dez" he says.

"Hi you two, did you have fun at dinner?" she tries to say in a cheerful tone.

"Oh we weren't at dinner, we got ice cream" Katniss responds quickly.

"Ice cream huh, was it good?"

"Yeah, you guys are lucky you have so many options for places to get food, there is nothing even close to that in 12."

"Well, District 2 always was one of the best Districts." She sees Gale form a look on his face after she says that.

She could tell Katniss didn't like the comment, but responds saying, "District 2 has always been fortunate, there is no denying that. Well, I've got to get back to studying, I need to get ready for what I need Vick to help me with tomorrow." And then she retreats back to her room, wishing them both goodnight.

"Dez-we need to talk" Gale says after Katniss shuts her bedroom door.

"Okay."

He sits her down on the couch, giving Harper a bone to chew on to keep him occupied. He takes her hands in his and says, "How as your visit with your parents?"

"Good, they are well."

"Did you eat?"

"Gale-"the annoyance in full force in her voice.

"Dammit Dez why are you being so difficult?" he says raising his voice and pulling his hands away.

"I don't like feeling like I have to report to you every second of the day what I am or am not eating!"

"Until you gain the weight back I will keep asking, you have been eating even less since Katniss arrived."

She curses inwardly to herself. 'Does nothing go unnoticed by him?' she thinks angrily. "Okay fine, I ate a little bit of a vegetable sandwich, happy now?"

"Do you have plans after work tomorrow?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"Okay, but if you are going to be lecturing me about how much I should eat-"

"I just want to have a nice dinner with my fiancé, how about we go to Dino's, I know it's your favorite."

She perks up at the suggestion. Dino's is her favorite, they don't go there often because Gale knows the owner of the restaurant, a man he knows from work. From the way Gale tells it, the owner is not friendly towards Panem's new government. The fact that he is willing to take her there shows he must be wanting to make things right between them.

"Dino's sound great-thanks Gale." She leans in for a kiss, he responds to the kiss, kissing her back sweetly.

They watch TV together before going to bed for the night, she wants him to make love to her, but she doesn't want to jeopardize anything. It was only yesterday he refused to talk to her, she knows she needs to give him more time before wanting things to go back to the way they were. She hopes their dinner tomorrow helps make things progress faster.

* * *

The next day, Katniss goes to the Hawthorne's right after class, arriving there at around 6:20, the train ride was a little shorter than to Gale's apartment. When she rings the doorbell, Posy answers.

"Hey Katniss" Posy says opening the door for Katniss to come in.

"Hi Posy, how was your day today?"

"Pretty boring actually, I just stayed here all day."

"Well, enjoy it while you can. Before you know it you will be back in school."

Posy laughs and escorts Katniss down the hall into their kitchen. Katniss sees Hazelle preparing dinner-a pasta dish.

"Hello Katniss" Hazelle says in the same monotone voice Katniss heard the other day.

"Hello Hazelle, dinner looks wonderful as usual."

Katniss quickly eats with Posy, Hazelle and Vick. She listens as Posy talks about her love of fashion and Vick talking about his aspirations of becoming a pilot. Hazelle however, says nothing to Katniss and silently listens as her children engage in conversation with Katniss.

Once dinner ends, Katniss and Vick go outside to study while Posy and Hazelle clean up. It was warm outside, and they still had enough sunlight. Katniss shows Vick which sections of the math assignments she is struggling with.

Katniss figures out pretty quickly that Vick is a good tutor, he's very familiar with geometry and helps give Katniss some pointers to help figure out some of the geometry problems she is having the most trouble with.

After the sun goes down they go back inside and finish up in the dining room. Katniss decides to leave around 9:30. Thanking Vick for all of his help, they arrange to meet again on Thursday.

"See you Thursday Katniss" Vick says as he goes upstairs to his room. Posy already upstairs in her room as well.

Once Vick is out of sight, Katniss turns to Hazelle and says, "Thanks again for dinner, it was delicious and I appreciate you letting me come over here."

"I hope Vick is helping you" Hazelle says, with the same monotone voice.

"Oh yes, he really knows his geometry."

"Yes he does, well, we will see you on Thursday."

"Hazelle-before I go, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Katniss can't help but think she almost has an annoyed tone in her response.

"I feel like things are not same between us, you seem to be keeping me at a distance."

"You would be right, I am."

"Why?" Katniss shocked that Hazelle admitted what Katniss theorized.

"Katniss, I don't think you realize how much your actions hurt my son the day you blamed him for Prim's death. It was unfair of you to do that. He was hurting too when Prim died, and you just threw your friendship with him in the trash."

"I was not myself after Prim died. Everything I did, I did for her, to lose her like that, was unbearable. Snow was dead, Coin was dead, but I still had no closure, my grief had just begun. I had to blame somebody."

"So you blamed my son?"

"Yes-it was easier that way. It is easier to hate than to be sad."

"My son did not deserve that."

"I know."

"Do you know how much time he spent at your Mother's house when you were in the games? He spent more time with them than with us! And he brought food to them before us! His devotion to you was something out of a fairy tale. At times I wondered how it was even real, how he could love you as much as he did. But you didn't even care, all you cared about was Peeta."

"Hazelle I know it may seem like I didn't care, but that's not true, I did-"

"But not as much as Peeta right?"

"My relationship with Peeta is hard for others to understand."

"No, I get it. He saved you and you saved him. I get that the two of you shared a traumatic experience in the arena. But to just forget what my son did for you…..."

"I used to think the only thing I needed in life was Peeta."

Hazelle stares at Katniss, replaying those words again in her mind, after a few seconds she says, "So what changed?"

"Time."

"What?"

"Time-as time went on instead of being angry at Gale I grew sad, missing what we had. My grief of losing Prim still as strong as ever. Peeta might have helped me get back on my feet-get off the chair I was firmly planted to, but I realized I needed more. I used to look at Peeta as my dandelion in the spring, the only person who could remind me that life can go on-no matter how bad. And it was that way for a while, but then I realized I wanted-needed more. Gale was always my fire, the person who ignited strong feelings in me. I used to think I didn't need Gale's fire, but I do. Peeta helped me heal and learn to love again, but I need Gale to keep me going."

Hazelle has a look of shock on her face, trying to come to terms with that Katniss has just confessed.

"Gale is with Dez now Katniss."

"I know."

"He loves her."

"I know."

"Is that all you can say? I know? You break my son's heart, he finally moves on, and here you show up again, telling me you need him to keep you going?"

"Look Hazelle, I don't plan to interfere in Dez and Gale's relationship. You asked what changed and I told you. Please don't tell Gale what I said. I don't know what my future holds or where it will be. And I don't know how I am going to officially end things with Peeta, but I know I have to. He deserves better than me, he and Gale both do."

"Well that is one thing we can both agree on."

"Does our friendship bother you?"

"Yes, I think it will turn into more than just a friendship."

"I won't lie, I'd like it to-but like I said, I won't do anything to interfere. As long as I have Gale's friendship, it can be enough."

"Will it really?"

"It will have to be."

She can't explain it, but Hazelle gets the feeling Katniss knows something she is not saying, something concerning her relationship with Gale. Saying his friendship is enough is not something she is buying, she knows that is not enough for Katniss. Not after what she just said. So why is Katniss saying his friendship is enough to satisfy her?

She only hopes that whatever happens, Dez doesn't end up getting hurt.

"I won't tell Gale what you said. The last thing I want happening is him getting hurt again. You say you need him, but I believe you only _think_ you need him."

"Thanks Hazelle."

After Katniss leaves, the phone rings, Gale on the other line.

"Mom, I'm going to need to ask you for a favor….."


	49. Chapter 49-Choices II

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 49-Choices II

"What is it honey?" Hazelle asks Gale. She could tell her son was stressed even though she could only hear him.

"There is some-tension at the apartment between Dez and Katniss. I think at this point it is best if Katniss stays with you, Vick and Posy until her exam is over. Is that okay?"

Hazelle is not the least bit surprised by this. She could see firsthand that Dez and Katniss did not care for each other when they came over the other day. It might have been eight years since Hazelle has seen Katniss, but her personality hasn't changed in the slightest. Her face shows it all. And Hazelle also noticed how Dez just picked at her food at dinner which was uncharacteristic for her. She needed to know if Dez really was sick like Gale had said. She couldn't help but notice how Dez was getting thinner and thinner.

"Of course, Katniss is more than welcome to stay."

She hears a big sigh of relief on the other end of the line. "Thanks Mom, I really appreciate you helping Katniss."

She doesn't want to say she was doing it for him, not for Katniss. She has something else more important to discuss with him. "I'm glad to see you are putting Dez's needs first. But honey, I'm worried about Dez. She is looking really fatigued and frail. I know you said she hasn't been feeling well, how long has this been going on?"

"Mom-please" Gale began to plead, desperately trying to avoid this subject with her.

"Gale" Hazelle says sternly. "I need to know. I don't mean to pry, but, is Dez pregnant?"

"What? No!" Gale scoffs. "Trust me Mom, Dez is definitely not pregnant."

"Well, it would make sense. Some women cannot keep food down the first few months."

"That's not why she is losing weight."

"Then why is she? Is she ill? Is it serious?" A million scenarios started racing through Hazelle's mind.

"I didn't want to bring this up, I wanted to keep this between the two of us. But I can't anymore."

"Gale….." Hazelle is beyond nervous of what he will say next.

"Dez is anorexic Mom."

"WHAT?" Hazelle says shocked. It was a word no one uttered in District 12.

"When she is stressed she won't eat. I think because she is naturally thin it is easier for her to hide it."

"What started this? Katniss being here?"

"We've had these issues in our relationship long before I started talking to Katniss again. She feels insecure in our relationship and feels in order for me to stay with her she has to be as attractive as possible."

"Gale that's ridiculous. Does she not KNOW you? Does she not know how loyal you are to the ones you love?"

"Believe me I've told her. But you know the family she comes from. Her parents value prestige and image. They are clueless to what is going on."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

"Before we were able to get past it, Dez got better, she gained the weight back. But this time, it is getting worse. I'm hoping if Katniss leaves it will help her focus more on getting better."

Hazelle is glad she originally said yes to allowing Katniss stay with her. Knowing now how critical the situation is with Dez, she knows her son needs her support more than ever.

"Let me know if you need anything, I mean it. You know I've grown to really care for Dez."

"Thanks Mom. I didn't mean to keep this from you."

"I understand. Some things need to stay private."

"Did Katniss leave?"

"Yes, right before you called."

"Okay, well, I will probably bring her over tomorrow with her stuff after she gets back from class."

"We'll be here."

Gale hears Dez emerge from their room and quickly hangs up the phone, telling his Mother he would see her tomorrow. When Dez comes into the kitchen she says, "Were you talking to your Mom?"

"Yeah, Katniss is on her way back. I told her Katniss would be over tomorrow. So-did you have a nice shower?" Gale tries to say teasingly.

"Yeah it was okay. It was lonely in there without you" she says flirtatiously.

"Dez….Katniss will be back any minute."

"So? That never stopped you before" she runs her hand down the back of his pants, grabbing his backside.

He immediately takes her hand out of his pants and says, "I need to discuss with her about the change of plans in her living arrangements. I hope you can respect our privacy while I go talk to her."

"Fine" she says huffed.

"Dez-I'm doing this for you, for us. We're lucky my Mom agreed to let Katniss stay with her. Otherwise I'd be paying for her hotel for the next week and a half."

Dez became angry at this. "Why should you have to pay for her hotel? You have gone out of your way in hospitality from the beginning!"

"I said she could stay here, I don't go back on my promises. As I told you, Katniss and I-we have a history of taking care of each other."

"Taking care of each other? When was the last time she took care of you Gale? When she blamed you for her sister's death? When she let you risk your life to save Peeta?"

"Those things happened towards the end of our friendship. Before we got caught up in everything with the rebellion, she did take care of me. She offered me money after she became victor, but I wouldn't take a cent of it. She brought me gifts from the Capitol, I threw them back in her face. While I was working in the mines and unable to hunt she brought my family food daily. She gave my Mother money after she started to lose clients after I got whipped. Like I said, we took care of each other."

He can tell Dez doesn't like hearing that Katniss was once a decent friend to him. She throws her hands up and says, "I'll make myself scarce then" and she turns and goes back into their room, shutting the door.

Five minutes later Katniss walks in. She sees Gale sitting on the couch petting Harper and says, "Hi Gale."

"Hey Catnip, can we talk?"

She gets an apprehensive look on her face. "What about?" she says questioningly.

"Do you mind if we go in your room to talk?"

"Uh-okay" and he follows her with Harper at his feet as they head into her room.

Katniss closes the door after Harper comes inside and says, "Out with it."

Gale sighs, figuring it is best just to get this over with. "After speaking with Dez tonight at dinner, I think it is best if you stay with my Mom for the remainder of your trip."

She doesn't look the least bit surprised. "Do you want me to go?"

"Katniss…."

"Answer me Gale!"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Your Mom said yes?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know, considering the fact I haven't been in their lives for the last eight years might be a factor" she says sarcastically.

"You were once family, and she knows how much our friendship means to me."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, I thought we could go over after you get back from class."

"Okay" she says in a sad tone.

He comes up closer to her and lays a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

When Gale goes back into their room, he brushes off Dez's advances, much to her displeasure.

* * *

The next day Gale helps Katniss move her belongings over to his Mother's. Dez does not come and elects to stay home with Harper. After Gale and Katniss arrive and her stuff is moved to the downstairs living space of the townhome, they all have dinner together. It was a nice dinner, reminding Katniss of the way things were between her and the Hawthorne's back in 12. It was more relaxing not having Dez around. Hazelle still kept her distance but Katniss didn't mind because Posy and Vick continued to be just as talkative as they were last night.

When Gale leaves he tells Katniss he will see her over the weekend. He gives her a brief hug before scooping Posy up in a monster hug.

Katniss adjusts to living with the Hawthorne's pretty quickly. It amazed her how memories came flooding back to her staying with them again. She had the downstairs area to herself. The couch pulled out into a bed and it was nice to have more living space as opposed to being just in Gale's guest room. She even had her own TV not that she used it much. On Thursday she studied with Vick after class and Hazelle actually let her help prepare dinner, much to Katniss's shock.

On Friday, as promised by her teacher, they were let out at early. She arrived back to the Hawthorne's at 1 pm. She had hoped that she and Posy could possibly do something fun since she had some extra time on her hands for once. When she walked in the front door though, she was caught off guard to see Dez with Hazelle and Posy. They looked like they were getting ready to leave.

"Hey Katniss" Posy says brightly once Katniss walks into the living room. "You are back early."

"Yeah, our instructor let us out early. A little treat since my first exam is next Tuesday."

"Well, we were about to leave. Dez has off today and my Mom and I decided to surprise Dez with a girl's day out."

Katniss fakes a smile and says, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Dez and I got our nails done this morning and now are about to do some shopping and then dinner tonight."

"All three of you?"

"Yes. I'm lucky these lovely ladies will be my future mother and sister in laws" Dez pipes in before Posy can respond.

"Well, enjoy yourselves" Katniss says still forcing her smile.

"Have a good afternoon Katniss" Hazelle says. Katniss is relieved for once Hazelle is not speaking to her in usual nonchalant way.

Katniss has the entire townhouse to herself, for Vick is not home either. Most likely out with his friends, trying to spend as much time with them as he can before they all go their separate ways soon.

Instead of doing something fun like she was hoping she could do, she spends her afternoon and evening studying all alone in the Hawthorne's home.

* * *

The next day Gale comes to the house right before lunch. He comes downstairs and says to Katniss, "How was your day yesterday? Did you get off early?"

"Yeah I did, and I came home and studied. Your sister and Mother were with Dez-having a girl's day."

"I know. Dez is working today since she had off yesterday."

"What did you do?" Katniss asks.

"I got home around 4, went out with Harper for a bit. Then met some friends from the military base for dinner and drinks. Was Vick here?"

"No, he was gone too. I didn't see him all day."

"Hmm, interesting. I wonder if he was with a girl."

Katniss tries to picture Vick with a girl, she still sees him as the 10 year old back in the Seam. She gets pulled back into the present when Gale says, "Anyway, I came over to see if you wanted to go to lunch with Posy and me."

"Sure, I'd like that,"

Gale treats Katniss and Posy to lunch at a place called Rosewood Cafe. Posy explains to Katniss how it is her favorite place to eat. It appeared to be a very popular hang-out for kids Posy's age. Katniss felt like she and Gale were the oldest people there, though there were other adults there-with their children.

Katniss had a great time. The food was pretty good and she enjoyed watching Gale and Posy interact with each other. The café had arcade games to play and Katniss had fun playing with Gale and Posy. Arcade games were becoming more popular in the Districts, they used to only be found in the wealthier districts and the Capitol. But of course District 12 didn't have any. Posy did a good job teaching Katniss how to play some of the games. They spent most of the afternoon there, getting back to the townhouse at 4 pm. After Gale left Katniss asked Posy if she wanted to do something fun for the night, just the two of them. Posy said she'd love to hang out much to Katniss's relief.

Posy showed Katniss around District 2 shopping district and the two of them also walked around the downtown area. They were not far from Gale's apartment. Katniss wondered what Dez and Gale were doing. Were they just hanging out and watching TV as they often did? Were they with their friends at Bar 2? Were they having sex? Remembering what she heard that morning she walked by their room came flooding back in full force. She tried to push it away.

* * *

On Sunday and Monday Katniss spent both days intensely studying. Tuesday was part one which consisted of a six hour multiple choice exam. Three hours of testing in the morning and three hours in the afternoon. Vick continued to help Katniss with all of the math sections she had to study. She was beginning to think perhaps it was a good thing she was kicked out of Gale's apartment and sent here. She tried to not look at it as being kicked out, but she was still not happy that he chose Dez over her. Though she knows that is what someone is supposed to do for the person they are going to marry. She knows she's being selfish but she doesn't care.

Katniss was beyond nervous when she got ready to head to the Capitol on Tuesday morning. She was wide awake for she hardly slept. She knew she would need a lot of caffeine to help her get through the day. She arrives a half hour early. She sees a lot of people there for the examination. While there were only 23 of them in the prep class, there were about 50 more people who had showed up to take the exam. She guessed the people who decided to show for the exam were more educated. That or they felt they could take the exam without needing the prep class.

The first three hours flew by for Katniss, she used the entire time to complete the exam. They got an hour for lunch and Katniss ate with some of her classmates, the women and men from District 11. All of them discussing how they felt they did so far. She used the entire three hours in the afternoon as well. Not having any idea how she did once it was finished. Some of the questions were really easy, some were really hard.

When she arrived back to the Hawthorne's, she was greeted by Posy, Vick, and Gale waiting for her. "Hey, how did it go?" Gale asks eagerly.

Katniss tells them about her day, all of them listening intently. Hazelle arrives home after a late house cleaning with take out for all of them. Hazelle surprises Katniss by asking her how her exam went as well. Katniss gladly fills her in. Gale stays for dinner much to Katniss's delight, and Posy's as well.

After Gale leaves Katniss watches TV with Posy and Vick before going to bed, utterly exhausted from her lack of sleep. She's asleep seconds after her head hits the pillow. The next morning, Katniss gets ready for part two-the written exam. She sits and discusses possible essay questions with her classmates from District 11 after she arrives, again arriving a half hour early. She was happy that she at least got a good night's sleep last night.

The written exam consisted of ten essay questions. Five in the morning and five in the afternoon. They again got an hour for lunch. Katniss was more confident with this portion of the exam. She was able to answer all of the questions and felt she provided enough information. It was Friday she was most worried about. The final portion of the exam was the in person interviews with a ten person panel. She had off tomorrow to prepare.

When she arrived back to the townhouse, Gale was not there. She was disappointed, but knew that most likely he was busy, perhaps he got called out of town for work as he often did. Or maybe he had plans with Dez. After she had dinner with Posy, Vick, and Hazelle the phone rang, Posy informing Katniss Gale was on the line for her.

"Hey Catnip, how did today go?"

She filled him on well she thought it went and also explained to him what Friday was going to consist of. She then asked Gale if Dez was working tomorrow, for she wanted to know if Dez had time in her day to squeeze Katniss in for an appointment.

When Gale asked Dez if Katniss could come see her tomorrow for a hair appointment, she reluctantly agreed, wondering what Katniss's motive was.


	50. Chapter 50-New Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Wow 50 chapters! I never would have guessed that when I first had the idea to do this story. And I still have a lot more story to tell. I thank you for your continued support and hope you won't get too disappointed when you see the direction Katniss/Gale go in later on for I know some of you like Dez. As for Hazelle-I get that some might think she is being too hard on Katniss, she's just being mother Hen right now.**

Chapter 50-New Beginnings

When Katniss walked into the Lane Beauty Salon, she immediately felt out of place. The salon's atmosphere was similar to what she experienced while in the Capitol with her prep team, fancy chairs, fancy equipment, etc. Most of the women in the salon looked like they came from similar backgrounds as Dez-heavy make-up, nice clothing, etc. Most of them were getting their hair colored, some getting vibrant colors such as silver or blue. It reminded Katniss of Caesar Flickerman.

Katniss sees Dez waiting for her at the front desk, standing by the receptionist and chatting with her. Katniss quickly walks over to her.

"Katniss-welcome" Dez says through gritted teeth.

"Hello Dez, thanks for making time to see me today."

"Come on over to my station" as Dez quickly starts walking towards the back of the salon. There are about 8 hair stations lined up in a row, with Dez's at the very end near the back by the supply room.

Katniss quickly gets into the chair and Dez straps a smock on her. She looks at Katniss in the mirror and says, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, I have my interview tomorrow with the group panel and I just feel I need at this point a more-professional looking hairstyle."

"So you want something different? A cut? Color?" Dez eyeing Katniss in deep thought, ideas running through her head.

"I think a cut would be fine. I can't ever see myself changing my hair color."

"How short are you willing to go?"

"As long as I can still tie it back that's all that matters."

Dez quickly gets to work and ushers Katniss over the shampoo station. She begins washing Katniss's hair and does not make any sort of conversation. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Katniss says, "So did you have fun with Posy and Hazelle last Friday for your girl's day out?"

"Oh yeah, I had a great time. I love spending time with them. Hazelle is so warm and friendly and Posy is the sweetest girl."

For once Katniss agreed with Dez, the Hawthorne's were great. Even though she is not on good terms with Hazelle anymore she still sees her warmth and friendliness. And Posy has continued to be just as sweet as a soon to be 13 year as she was when she was 4.

"Do you spend time with them often?"

"Yes. When Gale was gone for so long I went over to their house every other Sunday, and sometimes I visited during the week. I guess I can thank Gale for that. By being gone for so long it gave me the opportunity to get to know them a lot better."

They sit in silence as Dez finishes washing and conditioning her hair. She escorts Katniss back to her seat and begins combing her hair. Katniss watches as Dez quickly begins trimming and cutting her hair, her movements effortless. Katniss can't help but notice Dez's engagement ring, realizing she never paid attention to it before. It wasn't an overly huge ring, but it did have a large square diamond in the center and had small diamonds along both sides. It was very sparkly.

"How long have you been working here?" Katniss asks. She figured out pretty quickly she will need to be the one making conversation.

"I've been working here almost 4 years now. I went to beauty school right after I graduated from high school and beauty school took a year and a half to get through. I came here right after. The owner-Lane, is a friend of my Mom's."

Katniss is not surprised to hear Dez got a job through a family friend. She wonders if the girl has ever had a hard day in her life. Katniss decides to switch gears in the conversation, getting down to business.

"So-are you enjoying having Gale all to yourself?"

Dez stops cutting Katniss's hair and stares at her in the mirror. Katniss looks at Dez with raised eyebrows, relishing that she caught her off guard.

Katniss begins to slightly panic however, Dez has Katniss's hair in her hands with a pair of scissors, she could easily cut her hair to the tip of her ear-or worse.

She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Dez shake her head slightly and resumes cutting the ends of Katniss's hair. Dez looks down and says, "I don't do well sharing my boyfriend's affections and he's more than just my boyfriend, he's the man I am going to marry."

"You never had to share him. We are just friends, nothing more."

"Only because he won't let it be more than that." Dez shoots Katniss a lot of pure venom.

"Did he tell you that?"

"He's mine, it be good for you to remember that girl on fire" Dez says mockingly. "He's mine because you chose Peeta."

Katniss wants to change the subject, she doesn't want to hear Dez say any more about Gale being hers. But instead she finds herself saying, "Yes-I did. So how did you two meet? He never said."

"We met at Bar 2. I was there with friends on a Saturday night, just me and some girls. He was there with his friends from the base, I kept noticing him staring at me across from where we were sitting. I thought to myself, he's really hot-so I went over to him and started talking to him."

Katniss has a flash back of Johanna saying he was gorgeous when she first saw him. She was used to hearing this back in District 12. She knows girls will never stop flocking to him.

"And I guess the rest is history" Katniss tries to say as diplomatically possible.

"Yes. We became very close-Gale, Harper, and I."

Dez finishes cutting Katniss's hair and begins blow drying it. After several minutes her hair is dry and Dez reaches for her styling tools and begins fixing Katniss's hair. Katniss decides to remain silent as she works.

When finished, Dez stands back and says to Katniss "What do you think of this?"

Katniss looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair is now shoulder length, still long enough to tie back, she has layers going down both sides and has bangs in the front. It is definitely a different look for her.

"I only hope I can fix it as well you just did. It's great, I really like it-thanks" Katniss says in awe.

She sees Dez smile, she can tell it is a real smile, not fake. She thinks it might the first real smile from her she's seen since coming here.

"Here, let me show you how you can easily fix it" and Dez begins showing Katniss some tips.

Katniss ends up buying a heated styling brush Dez recommends, she is caught off guard however when the receptionist says how much she owes. It is way lower than what she expected, she realizes Dez had not charged her for the haircut. She quickly pays the receptionist and walks over to Dez's station, Dez sweeping up the hair on the floor.

"Dez, why didn't you charge me? I have money to pay."

"It was a quick haircut, it hardly took any time. Besides, look at it as my way of saying good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you. You are really good at what you do."

"Thanks" she says continuing to sweep.

"Well, maybe I will see you at the Hawthorne's?"

"Maybe, I have some plans with my family over the weekend."

"Okay-well, thanks again."

"No problem." Dez does not look up or acknowledge Katniss as she walks away.

Katniss leaves a large tip at the front asking the receptionist to give it to Dez after Katniss walks out.

When Katniss arrives back at the Hawthorne's, Posy and Hazelle seem impressed with Katniss's new hairstyle. Hazelle even commenting she has never seen her hair look different until now. Katniss doesn't tell them this, but she looks at her new hairstyle as the beginning of a new direction in her life, along with hopefully being accepting into the teaching program.

* * *

On Friday morning, she is able to fix her hair decently, it didn't look as good as what Dez did yesterday, but it was pretty close. She figures the more she practices with the styling brush the better she will get.

She's nervous for her interview, stressing the entire train ride into the Capitol wondering what kinds of questions they will ask. The interview panel was not something they focused on in class, the instructors only said to be ready to be in a large room with 10 people.

She is called shortly after the interviews begin, she figures they are going in alphabetical order, she is glad her last name is towards the beginning of the alphabet, it gives her less time to be stressed and worried.

The panel interview went better than she anticipated. Sure enough there were indeed 10 people sitting above her, asking questions and taking notes. She was glad no one asked her about the rebellion or being the mockingjay, all the questions were in regards to teaching scenarios.

Seven questions total were asked. She felt she did pretty well, she was able to answer all of the questions, but she was not sure if she went into enough detail with some of her answers.

She was told after she was finished she would need to stay around the area until 4 pm. The interviews were only in the morning, by late afternoon the panel would determine who passed and was accepted into the program. The reason she had off yesterday was because PES scored sections 1 and 2 of the exam. She found out, the people who did not pass sections 1 and 2 were called yesterday and were informed they could not come for the final part of the examination, being told to reapply in the future should they wish. This gave Katniss a lot of hope, for at least she knows she passed the first two sections.

She decides to walk around the Capitol grounds, with her two guards trailing behind. While in class she was used to ignoring them, they were able to blend in with the staff at PES really well that her own classmates never noticed they were escorting her, for they would walk past her when she walked into her classroom, only following her once she left the PES building on her way to the train station.

She can't help but remember what this place used to look like, what it used to represent. While Paylor has done a good job of reimaging the Capitol, parts of it still looked the same. She thinks back to what the Sioux taught her about moving forward and forgiveness. While she doesn't think she could ever forgive Snow and his followers for their past practices, she does think she can at least not harbor resentment for those who are trying to make Panem a better place. A lot of former Capitol residents still live here, though their way of life has changed dramatically. Some are taking the changes well, others-not so much. She decides to finally walk over and look at the memorial for the victims the day the Capitol fell. She sees the name, **Primrose Everdeen** on the list. She traces Prim's name with her fingers, remembering that moment when it all happened. She closes her eyes and starts chanting a Sioux prayer she learned back at the village in her mind, calming herself down. She manages not to cry, relieved that this new tactic worked.

She returns to the PES building 3:45 pm. When she walks in, she is ushered into a large room. She sees most of her classmates in the room-going over to the District 11 and 10 classmates that she has become friendly with. A lot of them noticed her new hairstyle and commented on how they like the new look. She looks around and sees that it is her and about 17 of her other classmates in the room. Five of them are not here.

"I guess that means they didn't pass sections 1 and 2?" A woman named Mary says to Katniss. Mary like a lot of people in the class from District 11.

"Either that or they didn't pass the interview" Katniss says, wondering and hoping that her being in this room means what she thinks it means.

At 4 pm a woman came out into the room, calling everyone to attention. Katniss sees that besides the 18 of them from the prep class, 17 other people are in the room as well, for a total of 35.

"Congratulations. If you are in this room that means you have passed the three part examination and have been officially accepted into PES's teaching certificate program."

Loud cheers and applause erupts. Katniss is caught off guard when Mary hugs her, congratulating her. Katniss returns the hug and congratulates her back, along with extending her congratulations to her other classmates.

"We had 75 total applicants and have accepted 35 of you. We have posted on the back wall the District your training will be in. We tried to accommodate all of you as best we could in regards to preferences."

Katniss had to pick 3 Districts she was willing to complete her training in on her application. Her first choice was District 4 so that she could be close to her Mom. Her second choice was District 9 for she would be close to Jocelyn and the wild territory, and her last choice was District 2 for at least she knew the Hawthorne's. Katniss had no idea which districts were the most sought after. The training program offered by PES is a 12 month training program. PES provides housing assistance if your training area is not your home District, though Katniss would be responsible for all other expenses such as food and school supplies.

Everyone rushed to the back wall, trying to see their assignment. Katniss stayed back with Mary and some others until the crowd faded out. Katniss looks on the list and sees her assignment.

 **Katniss Everdeen-District 4-Dorm A**

She sighs happily. She got into her first choice and got a dorm assignment. Mary informs her she got into her first choice as well, District 11. Though Mary won't be in a dorm and plans to commute to class each day.

Katniss comes to find out, the most sought after District was District 1 along with 2 and 4. While the majority of the applicants came from Districts 8-11, a lot of them want to see what life is like in another District. Katniss wondered if the people who are relocating to another District plan to stay once their training is complete or go back to their home District. She herself having no idea what her future plans are.

Before leaving, each of them receives a packet of information for their upcoming orientation next Wednesday. Katniss sees in her packet she is to report to her dorm on Tuesday. Orientation begins the next day at 8 am.

Katniss says goodbye to her classmates, all of them expressing hope at seeing one another again at graduation. They all agree that the prep class they paid for was worth the money, for all but 5 of them got into the program. Katniss being the observant person that she was had noticed that the 5 individuals who didn't pass the exam often blew off a lot of things in class. Either by not getting all of their assignments done on time or not participating as much in class. Katniss couldn't help but wonder if someone else had paid for them to be there. She along with her classmates from the more disadvantaged Districts, definitely put in the time, work and effort. She figures all that hard work didn't go unnoticed by PES.

Just as Katniss was about to walk out and head for the train station, she is approached by one of the guards who informs her President Paylor wishes to see her at the President's Mansion. Katniss walks with them over there, wondering what Paylor wants to talk to her about. Is there an update on Geffen?

Once inside, Katniss is greeted by someone she hasn't seen in quite a while-Plutarch Heavensbee.

"Congratulations Miss Everdeen! Panem is extremely fortunate to have the mockingjay be a future teacher for the Districts!"

Katniss sees that he looks exactly the same, maybe slightly older. "Thanks" she says cautiously, while she never disliked Heavensbee, he was hard to read and she wasn't sure if he was truly happy about her becoming a teacher. She knew he had a lot to do with her exile to District 12 after killing Coin.

"Please, this way, the President will see you now" and he escorts her to the top floor to her office.

Katniss is greeted by Paylor immediately, Heavensbee still in the room. "Katniss, so good to see you again. Congratulations! I'm glad to see that you are planning for your future. I'm sure you will do well in the PES program."

"Thank you." Katniss couldn't help but wonder how she found out so quickly Katniss got into the program.

"What District will your training be in? All I heard was that you passed while we were at lunch" Paylor says.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who told you?"

"PES, they wanted me to know so the Capitol can make arrangements concerning your safety once the program begins."

"Do you have any updates? What is going on with Geffen?"

"The only update we have is that Geffen has returned to Panem, though his whereabouts are still unknown. His group is scattered all throughout the Districts though most are still in District 1" Heavesnbee interjects.

This does nothing to ease Katniss's concerns. How is it with Panem's technology they cannot find this guy?

"I'll be in District 4, in one of the dorms." Katniss replies.

"Okay, we will make arrangements, you go Tuesday right?" Heavensbee asks.

"Yes."

"Good, that at least can be taken care of" he responds cheerily.

"Plutarch do you mind if Katniss and I speak alone?" Paylor says eyeing Katniss.

"Of course Madame President, I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"Thank you Plutarch."

"Goodbye Katniss, I hope to see you again soon." Heavensbee saying extending his hand. Katniss shakes it and says, "Thanks, you too."

After he leaves Paylor turns to Katniss and says, "I know that was not what you wanted to hear, in regards to the Jay Killers. We are still working on it, getting new information has been-harder than we originally anticipated. The soldier we trained to infiltrate the group has not gotten to the point where they trust him enough to tell him anything regarding Geffen."

"I understand, it is just-nerve wracking."

"I know, but we will offer protection."

"Is this okay? That I decided to leave District 12 and pursue this I mean?" Katniss was never told once she first returned to 12 how long she was expected to stay there.

"It has been almost 8 years, I think enough time has passed. Of course, it was easier to protect you in District 12, but I understand that you want to move on. Everyone else has the freedom to live in whatever District they want to now, you should have that same right."

"Thank you Madame President." Katniss said appreciatively.

"Oh and before you go, I thought you may want an update on what is going with the two former soldiers from Commander Hawthorne's squad-Sequoyah and Trent."

It had slipped by Katniss's mind that the last time she saw Paylor, she had asked that Sequoyah be pardoned. "Oh yes, what happened to them?"

"It was as you suspected, results of the interviews showed that it was Trent Green who instigated a lot of what happened with the bombing. He was sentenced to 6 years in the military prison. I was able to arrange that Sequoyah was dismissed and sent back to District 11. She has to perform community service in her District, until her baby is born."

"And after the baby comes?"

"She will be given 12 weeks to settle in with the child, then she will be expected to return to finish. She was sentenced to 36 months of community service."

Katniss felt that was more than reasonable in terms of her sentence. She thanked Paylor for her willingness to be lenient. She only hoped Rue's family would be willing to help Sequoyah out, for she won't be able to get a job while completing her community service.

Paylor informed Katniss the next time she will probably see her is when she hopefully graduates from the program, informing Katniss that she speaks at the graduation ceremony.

"I hope I finish" Katniss says expressing concern, for the program is pretty intensive.

"You will, I have faith, you are determined woman Katniss, if anyone can make it through this commitment, it's you."

"Thanks." Katniss says forming a small smile. She leaves the President's office, heading to the train station, it is almost 6 pm. By the time she arrives back at the Hawthorne's it will be closer to 8 pm.

When she arrives at the Hawthorne's, she sees Posy, Hazelle, and Gale sitting in the living room. A large pizza box in the room with them.

"So, what happened? Did you get in the program?" Posy asks getting up off the couch and approaching Katniss.

Katniss smiles brightly and says, "I did, I am to report to my dorm next Tuesday-in District 4."

Posy embraces Katniss, congratulating her. Gale hugs her next, squeezing her tightly. "Congrats Catnip" he whispers softly in her ear.

Hazelle comes up to Katniss and says, "Congratulations Katniss, I'm sure you will do great in the program." Katniss knows Hazelle well enough to know she is being sincere.

"Thanks Hazelle."

"We have some left over pizza for you if you are hungry." Hazelle says to Katniss.

"That be great, I'm starving actually." After she finishes her pizza she sits with Gale and Posy on the couch while Hazelle cleans up in the kitchen. Katniss filling Gale and Posy in on all the details of the day.

"Where's Vick? Katniss asks realizing he was nowhere to be found.

"Out with his new girlfriend" Posy says rolling her eyes. "He never stops talking about her, he finally got the courage to ask her out after being her science lab partner all year long."

"That's sweet" Katniss says. "What's her name?"

"Layla" Posy says mockingly.

Katniss looks to Gale and says, "What do you think about this?"

"I'm happy for Vick, I had a feeling he was seeing a girl. I think this will be good for him-despite that Posy hates her" he says with a wink.

"I don't hate her! I am just tired of hearing about her that's all!" Posy says hitting Gale playfully on the shoulder.

"It's only been two days." Gale says.

"Well, you don't live here so that's easy for you to say."

Katniss laughs and the three of them start watching TV. At around 10:30 Gale gets ready to leave. He turns to Katniss before heading out the door and says, "When are you leaving to go back to District 4?"

"I am going to call my Mom in a few minutes, but I think I will be going back Sunday."

"Good, that gives me a chance to take you to dinner tomorrow night. A goodbye present from me."

"Okay, thanks Gale. What time should I be ready?"

"I'll come over here at 5."

"Great, see you tomorrow."

After he leaves Katniss says goodnight to Posy and Hazelle and heads downstairs. Besides a TV, there is also a phone down there as well. Katniss quickly dials her Mother's number, hoping it is not too late.

The phone just rings and rings-no answer. Katniss figures she must be working late at the hospital. She will have to call tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning Katniss tries again, still no answer. She wonders if her mother is working a double shift. She thinks about calling the hospital, but decides it was probably best if she didn't, it wasn't an emergency after all.

She calls the train station, securing her ticket back to District 4. The train leaves the station at noon tomorrow, giving her plenty of time to pack beforehand.

It feels strange to Katniss not to be studying. It had been her routine for the last three weeks, to now have nothing to do was a change. A welcomed one though, for she knows by this time next week she most likely will be busy with schoolwork.

She spends the late morning/early afternoon watching TV, for all the Hawthorne's appeared to be gone when she went upstairs. She had no idea where they went, she wonders if they are with Dez, but then she realized that Dez said she would be spending time with her family over the weekend. Were all of the Hawthorne's with Dez's family? That thought did not comfort her.

At around 2 pm she hears them walk around upstairs. She goes upstairs to greet them, she sees they have gone shopping, for she saw a few bags with them.

Hazelle quickly ushers Katniss out of the kitchen, asking her if she has spoken to her Mother yet. Katniss realizing that she didn't try calling after this morning, goes back downstairs to try again. Still no answer. She tries not get to get concerned, she knows at times her Mother works long hours.

She goes back upstairs shortly after, Vick is in the living room with Posy, watching TV. She sits with them until 4 pm then goes downstairs to get ready. At 5pm Gale arrives right on time. Katniss is wearing the only dress she brought with her, a long black maxi dress. She got it in District 4. Since it was so warm in District 4 a lot of the dresses sold there were long and flowing, to help keep cool. For her interview she wore a gray and black pantsuit, purchasing it from a store recommended by her Mother.

She sees Gale is wearing a nice button down teal shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. He looks even more handsome than he usually does, if that is even possible she thinks to herself.

"Wow, looking good big bro" Posy says.

"Thanks Pose" Gale says, his eyes not leaving Katniss.

"Shall we go?" he says extending his arm out for Katniss to follow him.

"Bye, have a good dinner you two" Hazelle calls after them as they walk out. Posy walks with Gale and Katniss to the front step.

"Katniss-when you get back, I was hoping we could go for ice cream, just you and me?" Posy asks.

"Sure Posy, that be great, I'll make sure not to eat dessert" she says giving her a wink.

"Have fun!" Posy says waving as they walk down the front steps of the town house and walk to the train station.

"So where are we going?" Katniss asks Gale as they walked.

"We are going to a place that's a little further away from downtown, more near the border to the Capitol, a place called the Stone Garden Inn. I think you'll like it, people say their lamb stew is the best."

"Sounds good to me" Katniss had not had lamb stew since Hazelle made it the first time she went over to their house.

The train ride took about 45 minutes from the Hawthorne's house, for the restaurant was pretty close to the Capitol border, Katniss asked Gale if a lot of Capitol residents go there and he confirmed they did. When they walk in, Gale says to the hostess he has a reservation at 6 pm for two. "Hawthorne?" the lady says, practically batting her eyes at Gale. Katniss inwardly scoffs, but she knows Gale will attract a lot of female attention by the way he looks tonight. Yet here she was, looking plain in a long maxi dress. She notices most of the people in the restaurant are in fancy dresses.

She hopes all the women here think he's with her. She only wishes she could hold his hand to prove it.

They sit in a small table near the back, their table hidden from view. It was welcomed, for Katniss realized while walking back to the table that people started to recognize her, even with her new hair.

She orders the lamb stew and a side salad. Gale orders a steak with a side salad and vegetables. While waiting for their salads to come he says, "I didn't want to say it in front of my family, but I like your new hair. Dez told me you had asked for something different."

She automatically runs her hand through her hair, still trying to get used to it only going to her shoulders. "Thanks, I'm still trying to get used to it."

"Well, it definitely makes you look different. You look very beautiful tonight." The tone of his voice relayed that it was more than just a compliment.

She is shocked by what he says to her, she blushes in response and looks down. When she looks back up she sees he has an uncomfortable look on his face as well, almost as if he just realized the implications of his words. In order to move past this sudden uneasiness she says, "Do you come here often?"

"No. The last time I came here was when I….proposed actually."

Katniss was not surprised, this looked like a very expensive place. A place he would only come to for special occasions. It comforted her to know that he considered this a special occasion.

They manage to recover from the earlier awkwardness and settled into more routine conversation. Katniss telling Gale about her visit to the President's Mansion and what they discussed. Gale acknowledging that he had heard the same thing about Geffen. He expressed his hope that in a few months perhaps their inside contact can provide information, saying this was something that obviously going to take time. She also told him about Sequoyah and Trent, though Gale made it known to Katniss he thought her sentence or lack there of was too light. She chose not to argue with him, trying to put herself in his shoes in regards to what happened that day.

Once the food arrived Katniss devoured it, it was beyond delicious and she found Gale was right when he said their lamb stew was the best. The place he took to her before had good lamb stew, but this place definitely topped it. She almost wanted to order another bowl, but she knew she had to save her appetite for ice cream with Posy later.

While on the train ride back Katniss thanked Gale for the wonderful dinner. "Your welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it, you tore into your food like we were back in 12."

Katniss laughs, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I guess old habits never die."

He laughs and says, "No, I liked seeing it. It is nice to go to dinner seeing someone actually enjoy eating."

Katniss is not sure how to respond. It was an aspect of Dez's personality she would never understand, how someone who grew up with everything handed to them would not allow themselves to enjoy something that was so precious in District 12-food.

Katniss however feels she has to say something in response and says, "I think with my departure things will get better."

Gale shakes his head in disagreement. Not saying anything further. He changes the subject and they yet again flow back into more comfortable conversation. Once they arrive back and head up the stairs of the town house Gale says, "I wonder if Posy will let me come along."

"Oh please, like she'd say no" Katniss says and lets Gale open the door, following him inside. She follows him down the hall and stops dead in her tracks once she enters the kitchen.

"Surprise!" she hears people say. She looks around the room and sees Posy, Vick, Hazelle, Spencer, Dez, Jocelyn, and her Mother in the room. Even Harper is there, coming over to Katniss to get petted.

She is in shock, unable to speak. Overhead she sees a sign that says, "Good Luck Katniss" along with balloons and decorations hanged up. The decorations are all classroom themed.

On the kitchen island is a cake that says "Congratulations Katniss" with balloons on it.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" Katniss turned to Gale.

He laughs and says, "Mine and Posy's actually."

Her Mother comes up to her and says, "Congratulations Katniss, I'm happy for you" and gives Katniss a hug. 'So that's why she wasn't home' Katniss thought to herself.

Spencer and Jocelyn approach as well, each congratulating her and embracing her as well. Spencer informing Katniss right now he does not have a current assignment and is continuing to receive medical training at the main military base.

"I got the call from the commander yesterday asking if I wanted to come, I'm happy he invited me."

"I'm happy too" Katniss says in response.

Jocelyn informs Katniss nothing much is new in District 9, and that she is still working as a healer, business picking up now that Rain is gone. Katniss wishes that Rain could be here, hoping that wherever she is, she sees this, her and Prim.

Jocelyn also tells Katniss that both she and her Mother are staying at a local hotel not far from here. Katniss asks Jocelyn who contacted her about the party, and she informs Katniss that her Mother did. Both ladies arranging to finally meet.

The night flies by for Katniss. She arrived back to the Hawthorne's at 8:30 and she sees it is now 11 pm. While she enjoyed talking with everyone, there was one person who she did not talk to-Dez.

Dez does a pretty good job of keeping her distance from Katniss. Katniss surprised she even came, figuring Gale forced her. Katniss noticed how Dez kept close to Gale, Posy and Hazelle the entire night, not even talking to Vick that much and saying nothing to Spencer, Jocelyn, or her Mother. If Katniss approached either Gale, Posy, or Hazelle, she would quickly make herself scarce, getting up to either go to the bathroom, taking Harper out or going to the kitchen island, looking like she was getting something to eat. Katniss did notice she ate one small piece of cake.

By 11:30 everyone is ready to go. Her Mother telling her she will meet her at the train station tomorrow at 11:45 am, both of them on the same train back to District 4. Katniss says her goodbyes to Spencer and Jocelyn, thanking both of them for coming, Jocelyn especially for coming so far.

"I enjoy getting out of the house, it makes things easier. Keep in touch Katniss" Jocelyn says as she heads out the front door.

"I promise" Katniss responds, watching her walk down the steps and turn and wave one last time.

Once Katniss goes back inside she sees Gale and Dez helping Hazelle, Vick and Posy clean up. Katniss approaches to begin helping as well when Hazelle says, "No-this was your party. We got this." Katniss thanking them all for their kindness.

Once they are finished, Gale and Dez get ready to go. She wants to tell him how much this means to her, but she is cautious with Dez standing right there beside him. He tells her he will be by tomorrow to take her to the train station and that it will just be him.

"I am meeting my Mother for wedding cake tasting tomorrow" Dez says finally speaking to Katniss.

"That sounds like fun, hope it goes well" Katniss says in response, trying to sound sincere.

"Thanks! Congratulations Katniss" Dez says and grabs Gale's hand trying to usher him out the door with Harper beside him.

Katniss follows them to the front door. Once the door opens and Dez steps out he halts and turns to Katniss. The look on his face tells her he wants to say something, but all he says is "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, thanks again-both of you." Katniss calls out to them as they quickly go down the steps, Harper happily trailing behind.

Katniss had gotten a thank you card for the Hawthorne's and for Gale. Before going to bed she wrote her thank you note inside each one. For Gale though, she decided to write a letter, grabbing a piece of notebook paper and furiously writing, getting all of her thoughts out.

* * *

The next morning she leaves the thank you card on the kitchen island, hoping they see it later. She is all packed and begins bringing her suitcases upstairs. Vick however comes down and helps her bring up the rest. "Hey-next time I see you, I want to meet this new girl of yours" Katniss says teasingly.

"I hope you do meet her, and I hope you like her" Vick says.

"As long as she is good to you, she has my approval."

She thanks Hazelle, Posy, and Vick one last time for their hospitality, and thanks Vick for being a great math tutor, informing him she didn't think she would have passed if not for his help.

"Good luck Katniss, I'm sure you will do well and will make District 12 proud." Hazelle says to Katniss, giving her a hug. Katniss happily accepts the embrace, figuring maybe she is starting to get back on Hazelle's good side. As long as she stays true to her word about not interfering in Gale and Dez's relationship.

Once Gale arrives, they head out, Posy tagging along. Posy and Katniss chat most of the train ride to the main station. Once at the main station, Posy hugs Katniss one final time and waits by the main gate while Gale walks with Katniss to her departure gate. When they get there she sees her Mother has not arrived yet.

Katniss takes advantage of the opportunity to tell Gale what she couldn't tell him yesterday, appreciating that Posy has given them space to talk alone.

"I don't know how to thank you-for everything. I really appreciate it. The party was great yesterday."

"My pleasure Catnip, that's what friends are for right?"

"I know I still need to work on making things right with you as far as our friendship is concerned."

"Hey-we've come a long way since we first saw each other again in the wilderness. I'm happy to see you moving forward with your life, that's all that matters. I want you to be happy."

'If only he knows what would really make me happy' she thinks to herself, but doesn't voice it. Instead she takes out the thank you card and hands it to him.

"Open it up later-when you are alone if possible."

He looks at it questioningly, but leaves it sealed as she has asked. He suddenly bends down and hugs her saying, "Goodbye Katniss".

"Goodbye Gale. I hope to see you at Posy's party next month if I can."

He leans back up and says, "Yeah, she'd like that."

She sees her Mother approach, both of moving back from one another as she comes closer. Gale chats with Mrs. Everdeen for a few minutes before leaving, for the train has finally pulled into the station. It was time for them to go.

They both get on and Katniss takes a window seat. She looks out and sees Posy and Gale waving to her as the train departs. She notices Posy waves enthusiastically, it reminds her of Prim waving at her the day she returned from the games.

She notices Gale is smiling and waving as well, but his eyes show sadness. She knows that look, she has become quite familiar with it for she often saw that look on his face after she returned from the games.

For the first time ever, she realizes she wants to jump off that train and run to him. To be with him and only him, finally letting go of Peeta. She knows she can't. Life has taken them on different paths, she about to start a new future for herself.

She only wonders if her future will someday have him in it, her visions told her it did, but now she was not so sure, pondering if the visions were indeed fears instead of the future.


	51. Chapter 51-The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **Katniss's handwriting will be in italics.**

 **A/N: To reviewer Guest: your post was not deleted, it just takes a couple of days to show up. I've noticed when someone posts as a guest this site has a delay on posts/reviews showing up. I will not delete any comments unless they are what I consider pointless or spam i.e. Peeta/Kantiss 4ever. So please don't be discouraged from posting reviews.**

 **I did delete a post that just said "real or not real". Again I consider that pointless. Which by the way I admit was my error-I read the hunger games books so long ago I thought the saying was "true or false" instead of "real or not real". I should have checked it before I began the story but at this point I decided to keep it the way it is. Doesn't hurt to change some things up.**

Chapter 51-The Letter

When Gale got back to his apartment after dropping Posy off at his Mom's house, he saw that Dez still wasn't home yet. He decided to take the opportunity to open up the sealed envelope Katniss gave him. He figures it is a thank you card, but his curiosity got the better of him when Katniss told him to open it alone. After taking Harper out on a quick walk around the block he goes into the bedroom, closing the door in case Dez comes home. He sits on the bed and opens the envelope. Inside is indeed a thank you note, addressed to him and Dez. Katniss writing _Thanks again!_ at the bottom of the card and signing it.

A folded up piece of notebook paper is inside. He knows this is what she wants him to read alone. He opens up the paper and begins reading:

 _Dear Gale,_

 _I decided to write you this letter because you know I am not good with expressing my feelings, especially in person. I have learned since the rebellion writing words comes more naturally to me. When I first returned to District 12 with Peeta and Haymitch, we started working on a book-a memorial of sorts for all of the people who died. I would write details about them and Peeta would draw a picture if we didn't have a picture of them to put in the book. It was while doing this project that I discovered writing helps me. And I think writing this letter will help me say to you what I wanted to say to you for a long time._

 _When Peeta first returned to District 12, I no longer felt alone. I realized someone had come back for me, someone who'd be there for me and love me. When he planted the Primrose bush outside my house I realized I truly needed him, he was my dandelion in the spring. Peeta coming back reminded me life can go on, no matter how bad. I learned to love again, and love I did. I needed a sense of purpose again. And I got it, for a little while. We wrote the book, we started to help rebuild the district. But then, I realized, I was just going through the motions. Peeta went back to his passion-baking and I-went back to nothing. I hunted, but that's about it. I hunted because it gave me a sense of peace. Going through the motions helped me survive Prim's death, but it's not enough anymore. I didn't want to go to the wild territory and be with the Native's-my Mother and Peeta forced my hand, the stubborn person that I am. At first I just wanted to come back to District 12-not taking my time there seriously. But then, things started to change, I found being there gave me a different sense of peace than I what I experienced in the woods in District 12. I no longer had nightmares, and I learned to look at things differently, especially things regarding you._

 _They say when one grieves, there's different stages-denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. When Prim died, my grief for her tied into my relationship with you. There wasn't any denial-I was there when she died, saw it with my own eyes. But there was a lot of anger. Anger at you for the bomb design, anger at my Mom for allowing her to go that day. It was easy in my anger to cut ties with you, have limited contact with my Mom. By doing that I didn't go through the bargaining stage of grief and went straight into depression. I've been in the depression stage for a long time, even with Peeta's support and love. As I said before, Peeta helped me realize life goes on, I just thought for me what I had in District 12 was what it was going to be. It wasn't the greatest life, but it was good enough, I thought I was happy enough. But being away, I saw that what I had in District 12, wasn't enough. I wanted more._

 _The tribe helped me reach my final stage-acceptance. I accepted what I knew deep down all along, that while I loved Peeta, my love for him was not strong enough to keep me going in 12. It wasn't enough to satisfy what I wanted out of life. I want to do a job that interests me, not just because it is what's available in my district. Maybe if I was different, had things been different, it would have been enough, but it wasn't. With Prim gone I need a new purpose, I think teaching children will be that purpose that I need. To help teach the future children of Panem that they have more hope and opportunities now than ever before._

 _I also accepted what I knew was suppressed deep down inside me concerning my feelings for you. In my anger stage I thought I didn't need your fire to keep me going, that all I needed was Peeta's light. Things happen for a reason in life, the tribe taught me that. I have accepted that Prim is gone, that even with all I tried to do, I couldn't save her from her fate. Instead of keeping to my word and staying by your side and causing all kinds of trouble with you, fate pulled me back into the games and the rebellion. If that hadn't happened, I would have stayed with you, been yours. I don't know what our life would have been like, but you would have been by my side-always. But the Capitol didn't allow that for you and me. In District 13 I was so focused on Peeta, on getting him back, I didn't focus on us. In my grief and anger, I suppressed all feelings I had for you and buried them-deep inside me. I tried to forget. Like I told Peeta once he and I first got back from the games-to forget what had happened._

 _That's what I've always been good at doing when I want to avoid something-forget. I wouldn't allow myself to forget Prim, thinking of her made me think of you, and my anger resurfaced. Rain taught me that I needed to separate my feelings, that I shouldn't allow Prim's death to keep fueling my anger at you. I have finally done that. Rain told me, that if you are still the person I knew before the rebellion, that it was the real you. Being with you again has made me realize, you are still that person, that person who was once my closest friend. While we not have agreed on how to handle certain things during the rebellion, you were still always there for me. I'm sorry I was not there for you._

 _The tribe taught me never to regret, to never look back and wish I could change things that cannot be unchanged. There is only one thing I regret, my relationship with you. Fate took Prim away from me, took away my Father, the other people in my life that I cared for. While I will always have a void in my life because of their deaths, I don't regret anything. But with you, I regret not realizing sooner what I tried to suppress, that I love you, I always have. I realized it the day you were whipped, that you were mine and I was yours. But I let you go and chose Peeta. There's a reason I never married Peeta, why I refused to have children with him despite the many times he begged me to. He wanted to complete our family, but I would never commit to him. Not in the way he wanted me to. I realize now I wouldn't commit because of my suppressed feelings for you._

 _When I saw you on TV, I used to wonder whose lips you were kissing. I knew you'd move on without me. I know you are not mine anymore, while it is my biggest regret, I have accepted it. You deserve happiness, the life you have built for yourself is wonderful. I only hope I can build something similar for myself. Whether it be in District 4 or somewhere else._

 _So, I will end this letter with saying again, things happen for a reason in life. Unfortunate circumstances brought us back to one another, but there is a reason for it. I got my fire back, the fire inside me that keeps me going. The fire that had been burned out after the rebellion ended. You brought it out of me again. I wanted to thank you for that. Thank you for being the kind of friend not everyone in life is fortunate enough to have. As my Mother said, we are two peas in a pod you and I._

 _I hope you find happiness with Dez, that your future is everything you hope it will be. Even if we drift apart, you'll always be my best friend, I never had a best friend before I met you, and I haven't had one since despite the close friendships I did form with others. What we had was special and can never be replaced._

 _I'm sorry I never told you I loved you back the day I asked you to run away with me. I hope you can someday forgive me. I have accepted the choices I made, but I still wanted to let you know how I felt and still feel._

 _Love,_

 _Katniss_

He sits for a few moments, unable to react to what he has just read. Then his emotions take over and he rips the letter up, letting the pieces fall the floor. He gets up and begins throwing whatever objects he sees around the room. He ends up breaking a couple of photo frames and a lamp, the other objects unharmed in his fury. He hears Harper whimper from behind the door, Gale relieved that he kept him out of the room while he read the letter. He falls to the floor on his knees and begins crying, the tears falling down his face, tasting the saltiness of them. He can't stop crying. He's angry and sad at the same time. He wonders how it is possible to love and hate someone, for that is how he feels about Katniss at this moment.

 **A/N: Just a little preview to let the readers know, Galeniss is still not happening quite yet-you will start to see time jumps in the next few chapters.**


	52. Chapter 52-Letting Go

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Glad to see people are liking Katniss's letter, it took a long time for me to write it, wanting to get the wording just right. I have a new respect for novel writers, the amount of time it takes is astounding. And to the comment that will Galeniss have as much attention together as they have apart in this story? The answer is….yes!**

Chapter 52-Letting Go

Gale heard the phone ring while continuing to sob, he decides to get up and answer as opposed to continue sitting on the floor and keep crying. He furiously wipes away his tears as he walks outside to the kitchen. He picks up on the 5th ring and says, "Hello?" trying to mask his tears as best he could.

"Gale is that you? You sound different" Dez says on the other line.

"Yeah Dez it's me. I was….napping in our bedroom. I'm still waking up."

"That's weird, you never nap" she says cheerily. "I am still out with my Mom, she wants to take me to dinner, just wanted to let you know so you don't wait for me."

He's relieved she is not coming home anytime soon. "Thanks for letting me know, no need to rush home, have fun."

"Thanks-love you" and she quickly hangs up the phone.

Now that he is up and no longer on the floor, he goes back into the bedroom and cleans up the mess he made. He takes the photos out of the frames he broke and places the photos on the dresser. After everything is cleaned up he goes and looks at himself in the mirror, his tears have dried and his face is no longer red. He leaves his apartment and quickly goes to a department store around the corner and buys new photo frames and a lamp. When he returns, he immediately places the new lamp on the nightstand and places the photos in the new frames. He looks around and sees no evidence of his earlier meltdown. He wonders if Dez will even notice the frames and lamp are different.

He fixes himself dinner and eats on the couch and watches TV. After dinner he takes Harper out on a long walk, hoping the long walk will help clear his head. He ponders over Katniss's words in the letter, trying to sort out his feelings. He wonders if it was a mistake that he became friends with her again, knowing there would be a chance he would get hurt again. He is hurt again, but not for the reasons he thought he would be. He never thought Katniss would confess that her only regret in life was not giving their relationship a chance, not that it was ever a relationship in the first place. He knows over the years he has regretted waiting too long to tell her how he really felt, that he should have told her before reaping day when she volunteered. He realizes it does no good to wish to undue things that cannot be undone. The tribe gave Katniss very knowledgeable advice when she was living with them he thinks to himself. He then thinks about her confession in regards to the day he got whipped, he becomes angry again realizing that Snow is the reason they were never allowed to be together. To know that she was going to stay with him, be his but that the Quarter Quell pulled her back towards Peeta infused an anger in him he hadn't felt since the days of the war. But he tells himself what's done is done. A part of him wants to go to Katniss, tell her that he still loves her, and that he's always loved her and will never stop. But he knows he has to let her go. Their time and chance to be together had come and gone. He knows things could have been different had he gone to see her in District 12 before Peeta came back. Even if she had refused to see or talk to him at least he could have said that he tried. He realizes both he and Katniss did not make the efforts they should have, her during their time together in District 13 and him after the war. He thinks perhaps she is right, things do happen for a reason in life and that it just wasn't meant to be for the two of them. He needs to finally let go and he knows that's why the tears fell as hard as they did when he read the letter, his sadness of the situation taking over.

When he gets back to the apartment, he sees Dez is home and waiting for him. She fills him in on the cake tasting and that she narrowed her choices down to four different type of cakes and wants him to go with her next weekend to do the final tasting along with food tasting with a caterer. He thinks to himself she is so focused on herself she doesn't notice he is not acting his usual self, continuing to chat on and on about the wedding details. He begins to wonder if her excitement is more about the idea of the wedding than the actual marriage ceremony itself.

He goes to bed early, despite her voiced disappointment that he won't stay up and watch TV with her and promises he'll make it up to her tomorrow.

The next morning when he wakes, he's surprised how much better he feels as opposed to yesterday. He thinks the saying 'tomorrow is a new day' has more meaning to him now. He spends the entire day with Dez, taking a train ride into the Capitol with her and seeing a new museum that has opened up. It was a history museum, each floor representing the history of each district so there were 13 floors total. They spend a lot of time on the 12th floor, him going into detail about the exhibits they look at. She takes great interest in what he has to say, showing emotion when he tells her about the more depressing aspects of life in 12, which was quite a few things.

When they get home, he cooks dinner for her and he's pleased to see her actually eat all of it. They end the night on the couch watching TV before heading into the bedroom. While having sex before they go to bed, he takes control and keeps her down on her stomach while above her, pressing his hand down on her shoulder, keeping her in place while he thrusts. He doesn't want her to see his face, in case his emotions take over again. He would not be able to explain to her why he is sad. If she knew the truth, he's afraid the slight progress he has made with her since Katniss's departure from their apartment would vanish.

After they finish, he bends down behind her and kisses her on the cheek, he hears her say, "Is that a new lamp?"

He inhales sharply and says, "Yeah, I was playing with Harper and I accidentally threw the ball too hard, breaking the lamp. I went out and got a new one."

She laughs and says, "You need to stop playing fetch with him in here."

He feels bad lying to her, but he knows the truth would only devastate her. While he loves Dez, her fragile nature concerns him. If they have children, he wonders how she would handle the harder aspects of parenting. But he tells himself they are nowhere near that point yet in their relationship.

* * *

 **5 WEEKS LATER**

Katniss is nervous as she sits on the train heading to District 2. It is Saturday, August 25-Posy's birthday. She is heading to the Hawthorne's for her party. She is nervous because she has not seen or heard from Gale since she wrote him the letter. She knows he will be there today with Dez. Katniss had been invited by Hazelle, receiving an invitation in the mail. Katniss had written to Gale and the Hawthorne's when she first got to her dorm, giving them her address and phone number. Hazelle had also invited Katniss to spend the night if she wishes, so that her travel day is not so long.

When Katniss first arrived to her dorm the day before her orientation, she had a surreal experience. When she was given her key and walked into her room, she almost passed out. Recognizing the room from her first vision and later dream about Gale. It is the exact room she saw, the large bed, the small desk, and the window showing the ocean further out. She realizes that the vision she saw back at the burial ground was a vision of the future. It made her wonder what else was destined to happen.

She settled in pretty quickly, she met some of her classmates on her floor and while she kept to herself, was on friendly terms with everyone. The floor she was on had a kitchen for everyone to share, at times eating in the kitchen with her classmates. There was also a large lounge room for people to hang out and watch TV. She didn't spend as much time in the lounge, for the program was just as intense as she anticipated it would be. It was an accelerated program, the first 8 months involving classroom work, with the last 4 months doing a teaching experience in a classroom. Her anticipated graduation date August 31 the following year.

Class was from 8-4:30 each day, walking to the building from her dorm. Most of her evenings and weekends consisted of studying and doing her schoolwork. This weekend though she was looking forward to going away and taking a small break since starting the program at the end of July.

She arrives to the Hawthorne's at noon, helping Hazelle, Vick, and Rory set up. Rory had been able to get off for the weekend and arrived Friday night. While Rory was pleasant, he continued to keep his distance from Katniss, not engaging in conversation with her the way Vick was. Vick happily informs Katniss he passed the entrance exam to the military academy and scored high enough to train for the pilot program. He leaves next week for 6 weeks of initial training before starting training at his assigned location which he said would be in District 13. Due to the amount of free space in District 13, a lot of pilots trained there. Besides the military prison and military buildings, there are no other buildings in the District, still to this day.

At 2 pm the guests stared to arrive which included Posy's classmates, some of Hazelle's friends, and Layla, Vicks girlfriend. Katniss instantly liked Vick's girlfriend and felt she was friendly and genuine.

Posy arrived at 2:30 with Gale and Dez, for they had taken her out earlier in the day while the house was set up. While this was not a surprise party, Posy was blown away by the decorations, the food and the amount of gifts given to her.

Katniss stuck close to Vick and Layla while everyone ate. She wanted to talk to Gale, but he hadn't come by once, sticking by Dez the majority of the time. She watches as Dez periodically held Gale's hand and stealing kisses as they ate. She was surprised to see Dez actually eat. She tries not to make it obvious that she is watching them. Posy was busy talking and mingling with all of her friends and Hazelle socializing with her friends as well. She noticed Rory kept to himself except for when Gale approached him.

After everyone was done eating, Hazelle got Posy's cake ready and everyone sang to her. She watched as Posy blew out the candles, pausing before she blew them out. She then started opening her gifts. She got a lot of gift cards to her favorite stores and Katniss was happy to see that Posy liked the gift Katniss got her-a large sketch book and colored pencils to use for her designs. Dez got Posy fashion design materials as well, getting her a sample collection of different colors of yarn and buttons. Hazelle, Gale, Rory and Vick got her a group gift which consisted of a sowing machine and small work desk. Posy overwhelmed with all of her wonderful gifts.

The party ended at 5 pm, Katniss stays busy helping to clean up. She accidentally runs into Gale while moving some fold up chairs to the storage area downstairs.

"Oh-sorry" she says as she rams Gale in the side with her chair.

"You're okay" he says, not appearing annoyed that Katniss bumped him.

She decides to stop and quickly puts the chair down. She sees Dez is nowhere to be found and chooses the take the opportunity to talk to him. "How are things?" she says nervously.

"Okay, same old, same old. How are your classes?"

"They are going good, keeping me busy which I like."

"Do you like your dorm?"

"Yeah, it is pretty nice, it has a good view of the ocean."

"Good, I'm happy for you."

It is driving her crazy how formal he is being-not acting his usual self. "Gale-I" but before she can finish her interrupts her saying, "I read your letter, thank you-for being honest."

She can't tell if his thank you to her was a good thing or bad thing. "I hope I didn't upset you by what I said."

"You told me the truth, that's all that matters."

She wants to reach out and hug him to help gage his feelings, but before she could do or saying anything else Dez approaches.

"Ready to go?" Dez asks Gale wrapping her arm around his.

"You're leaving?" Katniss finds herself saying without thinking.

"Yes-we have plans with my parents tonight" Dez says, sounding annoyed. She begins walking Gale away when he briefly stops Dez and turns back to Katniss saying, "Remember to keep wearing your distress watch" soft enough for Dez not hear.

He quickly walks back to Dez, grabbing her hand and saying goodbye to his sister before leaving.

Katniss keeps to herself in the downstairs area allowing Rory to spend time with Hazelle, Posy, and Vick alone. Posy and Vick come down and visit Katniss playing a board game with her before heading back upstairs to bed. The next morning, Posy hugs Katniss tight while saying goodbye to her. Hazelle, who has continued to be friendlier with Katniss, encourages Katniss to keep in touch when she can.

On the train ride home, Katniss wondered when she would see Gale again, and if she did, would he be as distant as he was yesterday? She suspects he is indeed angry at her for what she said in the letter. She can only hope he can get past it-and continue to be friends with her in the future for she was scared they would drift apart. It is something that she always had reservations about, even during the rebellion, would they grow apart? She hoped beyond all hope that would not be her future.


	53. Chapter 53-Magnus

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 53-Magnus

 **7 MONTHS LATER**

Katniss was excited to go in for her final exam before her one week spring break. For eight months she has been working nonstop in PES's accelerated teaching certificate program and she was one exam away from finishing her first milestone-officially getting through the academic portion of the program. It was the beginning of March, once she finished her exam she would have a week off, then would start the interview process for the teaching component with a teacher in a classroom.

Her class consisted originally of 20 people, they were currently down to 14. Some had dropped out early on, not able to keep up with the high demand. A couple had dropped few months into the program due to family or personal reasons, and one classmate-a female Katniss had been fond of, had to leave due to illness 6 weeks ago. Katniss had felt sad for her, her illness becoming a chronic condition that required long term medical care.

PES had other programs in their building as well. While Katniss was part of the teaching certificate program, other programs offered by PES included early childhood programs for children too young to go to school, and teaching programs for adults. Since more and more residents of Panem were working in all of the Districts, a lot of women were working that had children too young to begin school. Daycare centers started opening up to offer childcare, some of the residents getting reduced tuition for the daycares which was provided by the Capitol. However, in order for a resident to get reduced tuition, they had to send their child to a PES funded daycare center which required the staff be certified through PES's education standards. For the first time adult education was offered as well, with PES providing training through their adult education program in the Districts. PES's goal was to have daycares and adult education programs located in all of the Districts as well as quality teachers in the schools, but they still had a long way to go, for District 12 still did not have any of their programs there.

Katniss had been approached numerous times by her teachers about going back to District 12 to teach, but she would not make a final commitment, telling her teachers she didn't know what she wanted to do just yet. Not wanting to tell them the real reason she can't go back, she would divert the topic by saying that she loved District 4's weather too much to go back to four seasons in District 12. She wasn't sure if her teachers thought she was still with Peeta, luckily they were professional enough not to ask. The reason they kept pushing for her to go back to District 12 was due to no one being interested in going there. Katniss had said to one of her teachers that PES needed to go to the District themselves and try to recruit.

Due to having other types of programs besides the one she was in, there were currently 100 people living in the dorm she was in, Dorm A. There were three dorms in total, Dorm A, Dorm B, and Dorm C. Each building looking exactly the same with each floor having its own kitchen and lounge. While most of the people on Katniss's floor were from her program, not all of them were. So she got to meet people in the other programs and learn what those programs were like. She learned that the early childhood program was a lot shorter, only a 6 month program, with 3 months doing classroom work and 3 months doing on site work in a daycare. There was also different classes for the accelerated teaching program, for PES did testing 4 times a year, each class starting in a different quarter. Katniss started in the summer quarter, but they also had a fall, winter, and spring quarter. Finally, she met people in the adult education program, and learned that program lasted 9 months, with 6 months of classroom work and 3 months of teaching adults in one of PES's programs. For the adults, a large range of different types of programs were offered, from basic reading, writing and math to more advanced level learning. In all of the programs, a person is told early on based on their test results, which grade and/or program would be best suited for them within their chosen program. Since Katniss had chosen to be a grade school teacher and applied for that program, based upon her test scores PES said her curriculum training would be focuses on teaching children ages 5-12. She figured not being in school past the age of 16 had something to do with it. But she figured she would do better with smaller children than teenagers and was happy that her training would be in that age group. Some of her classmates from the prep class were put in the training for 13-18 year olds, her friend Mary from District 11 being one of them. Katniss got to see Mary every now and then in mandatory trainings that were required in the Capitol at PES's main headquarters. She enjoyed catching up with former acquaintances from her prep class while there.

On weekends and during breaks, Katniss would visit her Mother at her apartment. Katniss felt at this point they were the closest they had probably ever been, despite Prim not being there. While Prim's absence was still felt, most of the time they were able to speak of Prim with fondness, not sadness. During the holiday and Prim's birthday were hard for both of them, remembering how Prim enjoyed the holiday season in District 12 and when her birthday passed, it was a reminder of another year she had been robbed of in her short life. Katniss was glad that she had her Mother to grieve with, for she never had her the previous 8 years. While Peeta was as supportive as a person could be, only her mother and Gale knew Prim in their home life back in 12.

Katniss still had not spoken or talked with Gale since she saw him at Posy's party. Katniss had written letters back and forth with Posy, but had not seen her since her party either. Posy informed Katniss that Vick was doing well in training in District 13 and that they didn't see him often, only seeing him for a week during the holidays. Surprisingly, Katniss did get a save the date invitation in the mail for Gale and Dez's wedding that she received two months ago. The save the date invitation was a picture the size of a card, the background of the picture a bright dark pink, with a photo of Gale and Dez inside a heart and the words:

 **Save the Date**

 **Saturday June 30**

 **Details to Follow**

On the back of the invitation is the letters, **D & G **in the bright dark pink coloring on a black background. Katniss wonders if this shade of pink is the official wedding color. She remembers being told she needed to pick colors for her fake wedding to Peeta before the Quarter Quell. While she never officially got to tell her prep team what colors she had chosen, she had decided on a light green and yellow. She of course had no regrets now that the wedding never happened though she couldn't help but wonder from time to time had they gotten married right after coming back to District 12 if Snow would have still gone through with the Quarter Quell, she came to the conclusion she believes he would have. Still wanting to make them both pay for their act of defiance.

She had Gale's save the date on her bulletin board in her room. Normally she wouldn't be surprised she had been invited to his wedding, he was her oldest friend after all. But because they had not spoken in all these months, she was shocked to see she was still on the invite list. She figured that meant Gale didn't totally hate her at this point. Her Mother also got an invite.

She wondered if she should try to reach out to him during her week off. She was planning on going to her mother's for most of the time but was still planning on staying in her dorm. For her Mother was only a 15 minute train ride away.

But, Katniss did have other plans she was looking forward to this week. She was actually going to go on an official date. On her floor was a young man by the name of Magnus. Katniss originally scoffed to herself at his name, knowing it was a Capitol name. Magnus was in the adult education program, wanting to teach adults how to read and write in more disadvantaged districts. Katniss had originally rebuffed his attempts to get to know her better, but after 3 months of trying she finally gave in. She figured with her week off coming up she should try to enjoy herself, and see what it is actually like to go out on date with someone. She never really dated Peeta or Gale. She was just-with them.

Katniss had liked Magnus, he was outgoing, sweet, and she was impressed by his desire to help people less fortunate, even saying he would consider going to District 12 but said he would rather be in District 9 or 10. He was from District 1 which didn't surprise her given his name. They had arranged to go out tomorrow night for ice cream.

* * *

Katniss's final went well and she was excited to be over with all of her classroom work. While Magnus's program was still continuing, he too had off the next week and took a final today, informing Katniss he felt he did well also while they walked to the ice cream parlor. They were there for one hour, just chatting and getting to know each other. When he walked her back to her room, he kisses her on the cheek shyly before walking to his room down the hall. They decide to go to lunch a couple of days later, again having a good time. At lunch he asks her if she would go on a longer date with him on Friday night. She agreed, and spent the next two days with her Mother for she had off from work.

On Friday night while getting ready she realized she had not reached out to Gale. She was distracted by her new relationship with Magnus and spending time with her Mother. She figured she could maybe try calling tomorrow, though she would have to call him at home with Dez most likely being there. She then thinks perhaps she should call on Monday and try to reach him at work instead.

She decides to put on her distress watch. While she usually does a good job of wearing it, since her classes were so close to her dorm she sometimes would forget to put it on. While she trusted Magnus, she knew she shouldn't take any chances especially since she would be further away from her dorm and the PES campus. When she first arrived, she had her guards with her, but as time went on and no threats were posed, Paylor decided to slowly pull back on security. Paylor had called Katniss and explained that the Jay Killers appeared to be laying low, and that while Geffen still was not found, activity in his group had died down significantly. The failed attempt in the wild territory having a lot to do with it and that his supporters were beginning to get disinterested and some had either joined other groups or gone back to their old lives in whatever District or region they came from. Paylor knew about the distress watch and had also encouraged Katniss to wear it in case of an emergency while in District 4. If Katniss decided to travel outside the District, she was to let the Capitol know and they would arrange security for her.

Magnus comes to Katniss's room and they leave to head on a train to District 4's downtown area. They have an intimate dinner at a small seafood restaurant. Seafood being very popular District 4, Katniss found the seafood here was delicious, it was always fresh and flavorful. After dinner they get ice cream then take a walk down to one of the District's many marinas. She recognizes the area, knowing that the fishing company Rory works for docks their boats here. It is a large and popular marina. They first take a stroll along the beach, Katniss enjoying watching the ocean at night and feeling the warm air. While it was not as hot as it is in the summer, she enjoyed spring here because she felt the temperature was just right. She smiles when Magnus takes her hand as they walk. After their stroll he asks if she wants to see his uncle's boat that is docked at the marina, explaining that is his uncle came to District 4 to get into the fishing industry. She hesitates at first, seeing that it is late but enjoying his company so much she decides to go. She asks if his uncle is there, for she was slightly nervous if he wanted to spend time alone on the boat, not sure if she was ready for that just yet.

"Yes, he'll be there, is that a problem?" Magnus asks.

"No, I just wondered" Katniss responded, relieved that another person would be there.

"Do you still want to go with me?"

"Yes, that be great" Katniss says smiling. He leans in and kisses her. They kiss for a few seconds before Katniss pulls back, blushing and smiling. They walk hand in hand to the boat area.

They approach a fairly large charter boat, appearing to Katniss to have at least two floors, possibly three.

"Wow, your uncle's boat is really nice" Katniss says in awe.

"Yeah, it is. Come on" Magnus says taking her hand and leading her up the ramp. For a brief second Katniss gets a sense of pause and hangs back, letting go of his hand. He turns and looks back at her, giving her a questioning look.

She takes a deep breath and says to herself she needs to move on, needs to see what is like to get to know another man that is not named Gale Hawthorne or Peeta Mellark. She dismisses her reservations and proceeds onto the boat.

Magnus quickly shows her the top deck and while walking around he hears a man call out from below, "Magnus, is that you?"

"Yes Uncle Chet, I'm here with someone I'd like you to meet." Magnus calls down.

"Well-come on down then" the man calls back.

Magnus leads Katniss down the narrow steps, after taking her final step into the bottom level she looks around sees an older man extending his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Chet. Magnus's uncle, nice to meet you."

"Katniss Everdeen" she says shaking his hand smiling.

"Oh, we know who you are."

'We?' Katniss thinks to herself. 'Is there someone else here?' Her smile immediately fading.

Before she can contemplate her next move, she feels a blunt force at the back of her head, blacking out immediately.


	54. Chapter 54-Scared

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Yikes! So it looks like Katniss getting into the dating scene didn't go over well. I'm surprised. Keep in mind it had been 8 months, she hadn't heard from Gale, and decided to go on a date to see what it is like, the dates were not supposed to be anything serious. And as you can see, he's a bad guy. I pre-warned that some might not like the direction Katniss/Gale end up going in, but I hope you will stick with the story. Thanks as always for the reviews!**

Chapter 54-Scared

When Katniss finally wakes, she finds herself in a room, a very small room. She is tied to a bed, her hands bound over her head. She feels the distress watch around her wrist, but she cannot reach it, the ropes are tied around her hands and up her elbows. 'At least it is still on' she thinks to herself. She curses herself for being so careless and trusting Magnus. She wishes she had listened to her gut before getting on the boat. 'What if Geffen is here?' she thinks to herself, becoming terrified. The first time she was captured, she knew the tribe would come looking for them right away. This time, she is alone, if she doesn't get the distress watch activated, no one will know how to find her.

She sits and thinks about her current situation. Suddenly remembering the dream she had when Gale told her to trust no one in District 4. She also remembers the vision after taking the herb for the second time and being in a room with her hands tied up and a man glaring down at her whipping her wrists. She realizes that the vision was about to become a reality.

She begins moving her hands frantically, trying desperately to get the ropes to loosen. Her skin begins burning from her actions. She eventually gives up-for now.

She ends up dozing off and jolting awake when she hears the door open, her body on high alert. The man who introduced himself as Chet walks in.

"You're awake finally."

Katniss doesn't respond and glares at him. She was not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her scared, instead trying her best to show her anger.

"He should be here any minute, can't wait for you to meet him."

She continues to glare, still unresponsive.

"Not much of a talker are you? Well, you never were, your interviews were always terrible. But we will get you talking once Geffen gets here, that's a promise girl on fire."

Katniss watches as he turns around and walks out, closing the door behind him.

Finally alone, she breaks down and begins crying softly. Still cursing herself for being so stupid. For caring more about trying to get Gale off her mind by going out with Magnus than her own safety.

She begins thinking about Gale and wonders if she does manage to get the distress signal turned on, would he even come or send someone else? While she knows she needed to write that letter to him to get all of her feelings out, she sees the consequences of the letter was her relationship with him. He has not spoken to her beyond brief conversation since, and that brief conversation happened only once. She never thought he would completely cut her off, obviously making his point he was choosing Dez. She wasn't surprised that he chose Dez, she was just surprised he would end their friendship as well.

She realizes she needs to stop crying and pull herself together before Geffen gets here, she gave herself her brief moment to show weakness. Now it was time for her to get her game face on. She mentally puts her mind back in the arena, ready to fight for her life. Only this time, the odds were definitely not in her favor.

She doesn't know how long she had been in this room, but she figures it has to be approaching dawn if the sun hasn't already risen. The room she is in has no windows, only feeling the gentle rocking motion of the boat still tied to the dock.

Geffen didn't come as soon as she thought, figuring at least another couple of hours had to have passed. Finally, the door opens slowly and a figure comes in.

A man she assumes is Geffen appears. He's older than she expected, looking at least in his mid-50's, possibly older. While she didn't want to admit it, he was handsome, with black hair that was graying. The gray didn't look bad though, it actually is what made him look handsome. He was tall, not as tall as Gale though-looking about a few inches shorter. He is dressed casually in jeans and a tight fitting shirt with a black leather jacket.

"Well, how about that, it's true, you are here" he says shutting the door behind him.

"You didn't think I would be?" Katniss asked in the most standoffish tone she could muster given the circumstances.

"I have been searching for you for over a year, I've wanted you dead for almost 10 years. I was just being extra cautious, not wanting to get my hopes up."

"Well, I'm glad to see I didn't disappoint" Katniss says mockingly.

"You will be taking back what you said real soon. Time to go" Geffen says happily.

He quickly leaves the room and a few minutes later she hears thumping outside. She then feels the boat start to move, backing up, then moving forward. She knows they are heading out into the ocean. Wanting to get far away from land, so that no one can see or hear what is the Jay Killers have planned for her.

* * *

Katniss could feel the boat move on the water, the boat hitting the waves over and over. She guesses they must have been cruising 3-4 hours before finally stopping and anchoring. Hearing the anchor being lowered to the bottom, she knows whatever Geffen plans to do to her, he would be doing it soon.

As expected, but not welcomed, the door opens and Magnus comes in. He begins to untie her, once Katniss feels the ropes loosened she immediately spits in his eyes, distracting him. His hands immediately raise to his face and begins wiping his eyes furiously.

"Bitch!" Magnus cries out and slaps Katniss across the face, stinging immediately.

While Magnus was scrambling to clean the spit out of his eyes, Katniss quickly loosened the ropes enough for her to reach with her right hand for her distress watch. Her fingers fumbling trying to find the switch. After a few seconds she finds the switch and flips it, activating it. She quickly puts her hands down to her side, shaking her arms and hands trying to get the feeling back in her limbs.

Magnus grabs Katniss by the arm and drags her off the bed, forcing her to stand. Her legs are wobbly and she stumbles, falling to her knees. Magnus kicks Katniss in the abdomen and grabs her by her hair. He gets in her face and says, "You have no idea how much I hated pretending to be nice to you these last 3 months. But even you have to admit, my acting skills are pretty good. Took a while, but I fooled you. It's pathetic how quickly you latch onto a man."

Katniss spits in his face again, unable to move trying to still recover from his assault and regaining her strength back. She was weak, fatigued, and starving. But she now has a new sense of hope, she activated Gale's distress watch and she knows he will be coming. If not him, someone else at least, but she hoped against all hope it would be him.

Magnus as expected, starts loudly cursing at Katniss as he wipes the saliva off his face. He was so loud she hears Chet's voice call out, "What is going on down there?"

"Nothing, she is just mad that I told her the truth; that I'd be disgusted having to fuck her" Magnus calls out in response.

"Well, you know that's what she can't live without, she so easily falls for whoever gives her the slightest bit of attention. But never mind that, get up here, he's waiting and becoming impatient."

Magnus gets Katniss on her feet and begins dragging her out of the room, she sees another bedroom right across from the one she just exited and feels herself getting pushed by Magnus to go up the steps. When she reaches the top, she sees she is on the main floor of the boat, the room she was originally in when she introduced herself to Chet. She sees Chet waiting for her with an angry look on his face.

"Is she finally up here?" Katniss hears Geffen call out, descending the steps from the main deck.

"Yeah, she's here." Chet responds, not taking his eyes off Katniss.

Geffen stands in front of Katniss, eyeing her hungrily. Like a cat eyeing its prey.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" he asks with an evil smile forming on his face, his grin getting wider and wider

Katniss gulps in response, not saying a word. Suddenly, she sees nothing but darkness, blacking out again.

* * *

Gale woke up early on Saturday morning, Dez sleeping soundly beside him. Tonight he was going with Dez to an important dinner for her parents. Her Father's retirement dinner.

Dez's Mother did not work, being a housewife Dez's entire life. Her Father however was a successful stonemason in the District. He was one of the head stonemason's for the District under Snow's rule. After the rebellion, he decided to stay in stonemasonry, despite the fact that the rebels had destroyed his home and he and his family were forced into government housing. He was a hard worker and enjoyed his work immensely, taking great pride in it. He decided however, it was time for him to retire. He had saved up enough money since the rebellion to live comfortably with his wife. Dez's Father had not been concerned financially for Dez, for his daughter was marrying a government official and would be taken care of very well. Dez's sister had a job and had her own condo in District 2 working in real estate. That only left the youngest-Dez's brother who would be graduating high school at the end of May, and hopefully getting enrolled in the apprenticeship program for stonemasonry, following in his Father's footsteps. Because this was such a huge event for Dez's family, Dez's Mom had planned a huge surprise retirement party for her Father tonight. Dez and Gale were expected to be at the venue at 5 pm, for her Father would be showing up at 6 pm.

He spends the morning taking Harper out for a bit and running errands as he usually does. Around lunch time he comes home and fixes sandwiches for himself and Dez. She eats half a sandwich, telling Gale she is saving her appetite for tonight. In the almost 9 months since Katniss had been gone, Gale guesses Dez had gained about 10 pounds back of the weight she lost. While he wished she would have gained more, he realizes that's progress and he was happy she was continuing to see her therapist. It still bothered him however, that her weight continued to be an issue. He knows that this issue with her weight has to do with control, and that when Katniss was here she felt she was losing control, but he never faltered on his loyalty to her and that is what upset him the most. That even with his fierce loyalty and the many times he defended her behavior to Katniss even when he agreed with Katniss, it still wasn't good enough.

It is because of his commitment to Dez that he cut Katniss off, despite not wanting to. While he was initially angry with her letter and feels some of what she said he might not ever forgive, not talking to her was something he never thought he'd do. He learned just as he had learned when he first arrived in District 2, having Katniss out of sight and out of mind made him think about her less and less. It amazed him how easily one could forget another person when time passed, and he could see how all those years Katniss harbored her feelings of hatred at him because she refused to forget about Prim.

Some days though, he could not forget about her, no matter how hard he tried. Knowing he'd be with Dez's family tonight made him think how much easier it was for him to acclimate with the Everdeen's, with the Mills family it was just not the same. For he knows that deep down, he just comes from a different way of life than them. They could never in a million years ever understand or imagine a young man going out into the wilderness to feed himself and his family. While that life was long gone, it still was ingrained in his personality, to fight and to survive, no matter what the cost. He knows if the Mills family had ever lived in District 12, they'd be merchants and most likely would have sold their souls to the Capitol if they could in order to live their cozy lifestyle. He knows Dez's Father is a hard worker, but they were also a very entitled family. But he often told himself, he was marrying Dez, not her parents, and Dez's sister and brother were pretty easy going despite the household they had been brought up in. Gale knows though, that it is because of the lifestyle she grew up in, is the reason she has a hard time not coping well when things don't go her way. And District 2's close proximity to the Capitol and the Capitol's obsession with their superficial definition of beauty is one of the reason's she starves herself, to look good for him, and her need for control. It was a constant reminder of why he hated the former Capitol and everything they stood for.

He knows if he had chosen Katniss, she would want to be away from all of that. But he was not going to give up his job for her and ultimately, Katniss came back into his life too late, he was already committed to someone else and he does not break his commitments. It was his biggest pride, his loyalty.

He managed to relax with Dez on the couch after lunch, watching TV until 2:30 pm when they both got up to get ready for tonight. She joins him in the shower, which actually does not happen too often. Since she works late morning to early evenings she is often asleep when he is up and showering in the morning. They make the most of their time, he scoops her up and her legs wrap around his waist and she holds onto him while he positions himself. He places her back up against the tile. He quickly enters her and puts one hand on the tile wall, trying to steady himself while the water pounds down on them. He notices she seems to be enjoying herself, with the heels of her feet digging into his backside, almost to the point it started to be bothersome. He raises her up higher and begins kissing her, so that her feet slide up his back. She kisses him deeply, biting his tongue in the process. He whimpers softly. He is used to it, sex with her was often raw and sensual. When they finish, he lowers her to the ground and kisses her one final time, her arms going around his shoulders. She starts to inch up trying to mount him again when he says, "I think we better get ready."

She pouts in response but releases her hold on him. Gale thinking her pouts are insanely cute. It is what he loves about her, her willingness to show love and emotion. He knows getting that from Katniss would be like pulling teeth.

After they are showered and dressed, he sees it is 4 pm, almost time to go. He is in their room about to put his shoes on when he hears his tracking device go off, beeping steadily every two seconds.

"Shit" he says aloud as he reaches for the device in the first drawer of his nightstand. He hopes it is not what he thinks it is, that Katniss is in trouble and has set the tracker off. Once he reaches the device and looks at it, he indeed sees that the beeping is from Katniss's device, the device starting to calculate her coordinates.

"What is it?" Dez asks hearing the beeping and him cursing.

He gives her a distressed look and says, "I have to go, someone is in trouble."

"Go? You can't go! Tonight is my Father's party."

"I know, and I'm so, so sorry Dez, but the person in trouble-it's Katniss."

"Katniss?" Dez screams at the top of her lungs, Gale never hearing her scream like that before.

"Yes. I gave her a distress watch about a year ago, she is to activate it when she is in trouble. That beeping you are hearing is from her watch."

"Send someone else Gale, you are not the only soldier in Panem's military" Dez says tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't. I have to go. I made a promise to Katniss and her Mother and Prim a long time ago that I would always protect them. I failed Prim, I won't fail again."

"What about me? What about things that are important in my life? Or does that not matter?"

"You have every right to be angry, but it is just a party Dez, if this turns out to be a false alarm I will come straight to your Father's party I promise."

"What if it is a false alarm?"

"Then I will never speak to Katniss again, and she will be dis-invited to the wedding, you have my word."

"I never wanted to invite her in the first place, you forced me to!"

"And I appreciate it, now I have to go" he says quickly kissing her, but he realizes she doesn't kiss him back, tears rolling down her face. He wants to comfort her, but he cannot waste any more time. He turns around to leave.

"Gale" Dez cries out following him into the living room.

He turns around and looks at her, with a pained look on his face.

"If you walk out that door, I don't think I can forgive you for this. You don't talk to her for months, and now you are running to save her…again!"

"I didn't talk to her for you, to make you happy. She needs my help, I'm going. If you can't forgive that, then that's your problem."

He turns and walks out the door, not looking back.


	55. Chapter 55-The End

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **WARNING: Some material may be disturbing and offensive.**

Chapter 55-The End

Gale quickly arrives to his office in District 2, while the building is closed he has a key he can use to get into the building anytime. He changes into his black military combat uniform and calls the President's emergency number at the mansion. The line going immediately to a call center where a solider relays a message to the President, that Gale believes the Jay Killers have Katniss and that he needs soldiers and a hovercraft as soon as possible.

The minutes seem to take an eternity for him. He looks at his device and sees that Katniss is still in District 4, but she is not on land, the tracking device unable to give her exact location. The watch is signaling from off to the left, but that is it. Gale knows most likely she is on a boat, taken out to sea.

His office phone rings and he immediately picks up. Paylor is on the line and tells him a hovercraft will be there in 15 minutes with 10 soldiers on it to take them to District 4. Gale informs the President that he will need hovercrafts sent out to District 4 to scout the ocean, explaining what he read on the tracking device. Paylor states she will send two hovercrafts out right away, each going in opposite directions.

While waiting for the hovercraft, Gale decides to call Katniss's Mom to see if he can get any additional information on Katniss's whereabouts and to let her know what has happened. She does not answer at home, he then looks up the number of the hospital she works at and calls, explaining he needed to talk to her right away and that he was a military commander calling. Three minutes later she is on the line.

"Hello?" he hears her say, confusion in her voice.

"It's Gale. Something's happened, I think Katniss is in trouble."

"What happened?" Mrs. Everdeen says, she sounds calm, but Gale can tell she is beyond worried.

"Her tracking device went off about a half hour ago, a hovercraft is coming any minute for me with 10 soldiers. It looks like she is out in the ocean somewhere, the signal is showing she is not on land. Does she know anyone who owns a boat?"

"No, the only person we know who's around boats is Rory."

"Has she met anyone new? Someone who could have taken her?"

"Well, this past week she had been going on a couple of dates."

'Dates?' Gale thought, his jealousy rising, 'she's dating someone?'

He forces himself to focus on the task at hand, chastising himself for getting jealous about Katniss's dating life. "Who is this person?"

"I don't know much about him, all that I know is that he lives on her dorm floor, he's in a different PES program than her."

"Do you know his name?"

"All I know is his first name is Magnus, don't know the last name."

Gale sees the hovercraft approach the building from his office window. "I have to go, the hovercraft is here. I'll be on my way, I will call you back with updates I promise" and he hangs up before she has a chance to respond.

He runs to the hovercraft and bolts up the walkway and sees familiar faces waiting for him. He sees Spencer, Abraham, Stone, Hance, and Robin, along with some other soldiers he does not recognize. Spencer comes up to Gale immediately saying, "Woodard is our pilot, it's good to be back with you again Commander."

"Same here, only this is not good circumstances we find ourselves in, Katniss Everdeen has been taken" Gale says to the group.

"We know, we were briefed while in route here" Abraham responds.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she is on boat, so I hope you are all comfortable with getting wet."

They take their seats as the hovercraft takes off, heading for District 4. Gale goes into the control room and gets on the computer, trying to look up in Panem's registry of citizen's database for every citizen by the name of Magnus. He hopes that Magnus is indeed his real name. Or else a lot of innocent people by the name of Magnus would be taken against their will and questioned. The registry of citizen's database was only permitted to certain members of Panem's military and government. Gale, being a government official and commander, had full access.

The search shows 5 names, all 5 males who lived either in the Capitol, District 1, or District 2. He quickly clicks on each name, searching for more information. The first two appear that they could be Jay Killers, but when he clicks on the third name and looks at it, he knows most likely that is the man he's looking for.

 **Magnus Richards- Birthplace District 1-currently residing in District 4-student**

The registry of citizens shows which District a citizen is currently living in. It is required when a person officially moves from their home district to report their new address to the Capitol, to help keep track of how many people are in each district. A person's occupation is listed in the registry as well.

Gale calls PES's main office, realizing it is dinnertime on a Saturday, the office is closed. He then calls Katniss's dorm and speaks with the front desk person there, for he knows the building has security around the clock. He explains that he is from Panem's military and that Magnus is a person of interest in a security matter. He learns that Magnus does indeed live on Katniss's floor, and that he is a student in the adult education program and has been there for 3 months. Gale instructs for the dorm's security guards to open his room, they report back that his room is empty. Gale gives them the number of the hovercraft they are on, telling them to call should he return and to not let anyone come into the room.

Gale then looks up whatever information he can find on the name Magnus Richards. All he learns is that he is 24 years old and had trained at the academy for future tributes until the academy shut down. It appears he comes from a family of jewelers, making them very wealthy.

He is not able to find anything else, so he leaves the control room and takes his seat by the others. The groups sits in silence in anticipation until finally arriving in District 4, landing at one of the military's facilities near the ocean. When Gale and the others descend down the walkway, they see a couple of soldiers waiting for them, permanent soldiers of the District. The two soldiers lead Gale away from the others, briefing him with that they found while patrolling the area. They inform him they found about 5 boats that could be what they are looking for, but says a couple of them are fishing boats, the other three charter boats. Gale knows they have to play this just right, for they cannot just bring the hovercraft to the boat, for they would be seen and would put Katniss in even more harm. He hopes against all hope she is still alive. He asks the soldiers how they could reach these boats without causing a disturbance.

They explain that they could transport Gale and his group by submarine and that they could provide wetsuits. Gale quickly thanks them and gathers his group and they are escorted to a hovercraft that takes them out to sea and drops them off at the submarine. Once on, the submarine submerges itself under water and takes off.

Gale decides to start with the three charter boats first, for he knows that it is common for fishing boats to be out on weekends. They head for the closest one first, reaching it pretty quickly for the submarine travels fast. Once near the first boat and in their wetsuits, Gale's group quickly swims underwater and stealthy gets on the boat. It is now night which makes it easier for them to climb onto the boat without being seen. They quickly storm the boat and find out pretty quickly this is not where Katniss is, for instead they find an older couple having an intimate dinner on the main deck, just the two of them. Gale apologizes for scaring them while his soldiers quickly scout the boat, just to make sure. Once all clear they leave and swim back to the submarine. Gale sees the next two boats are far away from each other. The one is extremely far west, the other is closer to mainland. Gale's instinct tells him Katniss is most likely on the boat that is the further out, for the Jay Killers would not want anyone to be near. He has the submarine take off for the one furthest west. He is told it would take another 20 minutes to get there. Gale's anxiety is at the breaking point, but he is almost there. 'Hang in there Katniss' he tells himself.

* * *

Katniss is back down in the lower deck, in the other bedroom she had seen earlier. She is in a room with Geffen and another man, one she didn't see before for he was upstairs on the top deck while she was downstairs with Chet and Magnus. She doesn't know this man's name, but she vividly recognizes him from her vision from the herb. Just as the vision showed her, she is tied up with her arms and wrists extended out. She is on her knees with her ankles tied up. Her arms are extended forwards and her wrists are tied to the bed post, unable to move.

She has been tortured in this room for what feels like an eternity. Once she awoke from blacking out again, she found herself in this room, tied up like this. She is naked, all of her clothes removed and she sees them laying on the bed in front of her, including her watch. She realizes with the watch still sitting there Geffen's men have not figured out what it is. It is what keeps her going, this hope that she will be rescued.

The first stage of her torture involved being punched and slapped multiple times in the face by Chet and Magnus, with Geffen watching off to the side. Katniss only able to try to move her head when she saw their hands and fists come at her. After a while Geffen gets bored and orders them to stop, dismissing them from the room. He then brings in the man she saw from her vision, just the three of them in the room. And that is when the second stage of her torture begins. She cannot feel her face at this point, her eyes almost swollen shut. She feels the man rub a sharp needle like object down the front of her chest, poking her nipples causing them to bleed. She doesn't cry out, holding her cries and anguish inside. She bites her lips hard, trying to muffle her sounds. The man then takes the long needle and starts running the needle down her back, forming multiple cuts and gashes. She feels her blood start to run down her back. Again she does not utter a sound, holding the pain in.

She knows Geffen is becoming impatient, for she can hear him pace back and forth, expecting more from her. She knows he wants her to scream, to beg for them to stop. She won't give him that satisfaction. Geffen then says, "Use the stick."

Katniss sees the man put the needle down and take out a long wooden stick, she panics not knowing what he plans to do with it. She feels her back getting pushed down, causing her to bend over slightly, with her arms still extended, her face in between. Suddenly she feels the stick go up her butt, penetrating her back and forth. This time, she cries out, unable to suppress her pain for she has never felt anything like it before. Geffen becomes excited to finally see a reaction from her. The man uses a few different objects, after a while Katniss becomes numb to the pain, her cries ceasing. Once Geffen gets bored of that he has the man stop and they leave Katniss laying sideways on the ground, a trail of blood slowly coming out from her backside. She lays there unable to move or feel anything.

She doesn't' know how long she had been laying there, but she figures it had to have been a little while. Geffen comes back in with the man still in tow, they force Katniss back up on her knees and the man takes a whip and begins slashing her wrists over and over, he also slashes her back. She cries out even louder, the stings of the whip unbearable by this point. Once that ends she feels her wrists being slashed by a knife. She knows the end is almost near, for she is unsure how much longer she can remain conscious. Geffen sees her start to slip and orders the man to stop. He kneels down in front of Katniss and says, "This moment has made the long process to find you all the more worth it."

She squints at him for her eyes are still heavily swollen and says, "Killing me won't change anything, the Panem you want back is gone-forever."

"It might not change anything, but at least I have the satisfaction of killing you, making sure you don't live another day to stir another rebellion. After my men deliver your body to Paylor, I will have to go into hiding again, perhaps I will go find your savage friends and kill them, setting up my own village in the wild territory."

Katniss is about to spit in his face for that's all she can do, but before she can do anything she sees a gun come into view pointing right at Geffen's head. She hears a loud bang right in her ears and feels the splatter of his blood and brains on her face. She looks up and sees Gale put his gun away, for he was the one who shot Geffen point blank in the head.

"Gale" she says softly, unsure of how much longer she can stay awake.

"Katniss, it's okay, I'm here" he says as he quickly unties her, another solider grabbing the sheets from the bed to cover her. She feels Gale's arms wrap around her, he begins applying pressure to her wrists for the bleeding is out of control.

"Just hang on" she hears him say as he picks her up and carries her up to the top of the boat.

"Gale stop" Katniss says as she feels the cold air from outside hit her. Without thinking he stops and looks at her.

"I love you, I always have and I always will. I know my words hurt you, I just…I just wanted to you to know" she says in between gasps, slowly dying. She closes her eyes and her head tilts to the side.

"KATNISS!" is the last thing she hears him scream.

 **A/N: FYI: this will be the only chapter that contains torture.**


	56. Chapter 56-Confessions III

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I get that some might not have been feeling the last chapter, but from the beginning I wanted that scene to happen, for it begins the chain of events for Katniss and Gale. And I wanted Gale to be the one to kill Geffen after seeing what he had done to Katniss. I know there was a lot of build up with Geffen and his death seemed rushed, but I didn't want to drag it out for I know the scenes were pretty disturbing to read. And to clarify-Geffen's men used objects to rape Katniss. I changed some wording around in the last chapter, realizing I used the wrong word. As always, thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 56-Confessions III

"KATNISS! Katniss-stay with me-please" Gale screamed falling to his knees still holding Katniss against his chest.

"Commander-we need to get her in the submarine-COMMANDER" Abraham says loudly, trying to get Gale's attention. Gale is openly crying, devastated that Katniss is slipping away.

"Commander, she's alive, I can see her breathing" Spencer says coming up to Gale and trying to show him her very faint breaths.

Gale is finally snapped back into the present when he sees Katniss's chest slowly rise and fall. 'She is alive' he says to himself, 'And I need to get her to a hospital'.

He quickly gets up and with Abraham's help, gets Katniss onto the submarine. The submarine sits idle in the water, for a hovercraft should be coming any moment to pick them up. Spencer gets to work on trying to control Katniss's bleeding, Gale beside her, refusing to leave.

When the hovercraft comes only Spencer and Gale get on, the rest of the team heading back in the submarine towards District 4's military base. While on the hovercraft Gale calls Katniss's Mother, informing her that they were on the way to hospital. She says in a very controlled voice she will be waiting at the emergency room's main door.

When they get to the main entrance of the emergency room, Gale sees Mrs. Everdeen along with three other hospital workers. They quickly get Katniss on a stretcher and wheel her off. Gale looks at his clothes and sees that Katniss's blood had soaked into them.

Spencer turns to Gale and says, "Commander, we should probably call the President now right?"

"Right" Gale says, still in a trance.

It all happened so quickly. When Gale's team snuck on the boat, they saw two men on the top deck, sitting and having drinks. His team quickly takes them by surprise, grabbing their mouths to stifle their sounds. They are then quickly tied up, Gale recognizing the one man as Magnus from his picture from the citizen's registry. Gale, Abraham, Robin, and Stone quickly descend down the steps of the boat, making as little noise as possible. Suddenly, they see a man on the main floor, totally catching him off guard. Before he can utter a sound he is restrained and tied up by the four men. Gale and Stone quietly head down the steps the man came from, seeing two rooms down there. Gale can hear a man start to speak, he moves as slowly as a tortoise yet as fast as a rabbit to peak into the room. He sees a man kneeling down in front of someone and hears Katniss speak. He comes closer taking the softest steps possible and takes out his gun. He realizes from the conversation that it is Geffen in front of Katniss. He plans to aim the gun at Geffen and to restrain him, but when peaks over Geffen's shoulder standing behind him he sees what he has done to Katniss. He sees her tied up, bleeding, naked and her face looks unrecognizable. He loses all control and unlocks the safety and shots him, point blank in the head. He shoots him so close to Katniss that he sees Geffen's brains and blood splatter onto her.

He knows there will be consequences for what he has done, the mission from the beginning was to capture the Jay Killers and bring them to the Capitol to receive justice. They were never to shoot unless their lives or someone else's was in danger. While Katniss wasn't being harmed by Geffen at that exact moment, her life was in danger. He just hopes Panem's military will see it that way.

Gale and Spencer get in the hovercraft and head back to District 4's main base. Gale calls the President and informs her what happened, and what he did.

"You know we will have to conduct an investigation right?" the President says.

"Yes Ma'am."

"I know it is getting late, how about you and your team return the hovercraft tomorrow to the Capitol?"

Gale thanks the President and hangs up. He then showers and changes into new clothes, thankfully the main base had extra uniforms and he finds his size. He lets the group know what the plan is for the night and dismisses them, saying he will see them first thing at 8 am in the morning. As everyone turns to head to their assigned sleeping room, Abraham turns to Gale and says, "Commander, can I say something?"

Gale is taken off guard for Abraham hardly ever comes up to him to voice his opinion. He responds saying, "Of course."

"I usually keep my opinions to myself in front of my superiors, but, I never cared for Ms. Everdeen sir. I felt her actions concerning you were inappropriate. But, seeing what I just saw, how you reacted to seeing her pass out, made me realize-you really love her don't you?"

Gale sighs deeply, not wanting to admit to anyone let alone Abraham the truth. But he knows his actions and openly crying in front of them was going to show his true feelings.

"Yes" he responds with pain his voice. He knows what he has to do and it is killing him inside.

Abraham nods and says, "Well, I know things will be hard for you, I just want you to know-you have my support. If people talk, I will make sure to set them straight."

Gale forms a small smile and says, "Get some sleep, and thanks, it means a lot."

Gale goes outside and arranges for a taxi to pick him up and take him to the hospital. While he stands and waits for the taxi to come, he sees Spencer come up beside him.

"I know where you are going, I want to come too."

"Spencer-"Gale groans.

"Katniss is my friend too Commander, I'm coming. So either you can let me come, or you can write me up for insubordination."

Gale doesn't try to change his mind and allows him to come along. Once they both get to the hospital, they end up waiting for 5 hours, sitting in the waiting room. Katniss's Mother finally comes out to the waiting room and informs Gale and Spencer that the doctor gave Katniss a blood transfusion and managed to stop her internal bleeding. Mrs. Everdeen informs them that Katniss cannot have visitors until tomorrow evening.

Gale and Spencer decide to return back to the main base to get some sleep, for they have to be up in a few hours. Before Gale leaves the waiting room Mrs. Everdeen asks to speak to Gale alone. Spencer lets Gale know he will wait for him outside and will call for a taxi in the main entrance's lobby.

Once he is out of sight Mrs. Everdeen turns to Gale and says, "I want to thank you for helping Katniss. If I had lost her, I don't think I would be able to survive it. The thought of losing both of my daughters-"and she cannot finish for she begins to tear up.

Gale hugs her and asks, "She's going to be okay right?"

Mrs. Everdeen pulls back from his embrace and says, "Physically she will recover, but emotionally….it appears the men used, objects on her."

Gale feels sick inside. When he saw Katniss, he saw she was cut and bruised, but he also saw that her nipples were cut and bleeding, knowing they had done unspeakable things to her. It made him want to strangle the three men they captured in their holding cells with his bare hands.

"I killed the man responsible" Gale says blankly.

Mrs. Everdeen nods and says, "I know you love my daughter Gale, she loves you too though she might not admit it."

"She did admit it."

Mrs. Everdeen smiles sadly and says, "What will you do now?"

He doesn't answer her. He bends down and hugs her one last time and leaves. He can't admit out loud what his plans are, for he is unsure how he is going to handle the situation.

The next morning, Gale and his team return the hovercraft and turn Geffen's men over to the Capitol. Spencer asks Gale to call him once he gets an update on Katniss, Gale promising that he will.

When Gale goes to see the President, she informs him that she will be delaying his formal investigation until after Katniss recovers. She lets him know he has the next week off from both jobs.

Gale thanks her and asks one last favor before leaving.

* * *

Gale heads up the elevator to his apartment. It is lunch time and he hopes Dez will be home. When he walks in the living room, he is immediately greeted by Harper and he sees Dez sitting on the couch, looking at a magazine.

"How was your Father's party?" Gale asks. She doesn't move off the couch and continues browsing through her magazine. "Fine" she responds coldly.

"It wasn't a false alarm, we rescued Katniss right in time, if it had been even five minutes later; I don't think she would have made it."

"I'm glad to hear she's okay" Dez says still refusing to look at him.

"Dez-we need to talk."

She finally puts the magazine down and tosses it to the side of the couch. "To apologize for leaving me hanging while you went to save Katniss?"

"No, to apologize for what I'm about to do."

She gets a very concerned look on her face, she gets up off the couch and says, "What do you mean?"

"I love you, you are kind and funny and being with you made me feel good about myself. But I can't be with you anymore. I have to end it. You're right, I did put Katniss's needs before your own. I could have sent someone else, but I didn't, because I still love Katniss. I need her, and seeing her almost die today made me realize that."

She stares at him in shock, the color draining from her face. "You say you love me, but you also love her?"

"I do love you Dez, but not in the way I love Katniss. I never have. I'm sorry."

She slaps him hard across the face. She does it again three more times. She begins hitting him in the chest over and over. He stands there and lets her release her emotions on him. Finally she collapses and begins crying. He kneels down to her trying to comfort her. She pushes him away and says, "I can't believe you are breaking up with me" between her sobs.

He is crying now too and says, "I know what I have done is unforgivable. I'm sorry." And then he gets up and grabs Harper's leash and quickly walks out the door with the dog by his side.

When he arrives at his Mother's townhouse, she sees that he has been crying. He quickly hands Harper to her asking if she could take care of him for a week.

"I will give you money for his food, but I have to go now" and he turns around heading back down the steps.

"Gale-stop" his Mother says harshly. He knows that tone and even though he is 28, he turns around and faces his Mother waiting for her to speak.

"What happened? Why isn't Dez taking care of him? Did you two get into a fight?"

"Mom—"Gale pleads, not wanting to get into this with her now.

"Answer me" she says in an authoritative manner.

"Katniss was kidnapped and tortured by Geffen. They used objects to rape her and almost beat her to death. She activated the distress watch I gave her and my team rescued her. She almost died, and I realized at that moment, I can't be apart from her again, I need to be with her. I ended things with Dez."

Hazelle stares at him in shock, unable to form a response to what he has just said. He looks at her pleadingly and says, "Please don't lecture me, I know what I have done to Dez is unforgivable. But I had to make a choice, and I am choosing the only thing that will make me truly happy."

Hazelle nods at Gale and says, "Don't worry about paying me back, Harper is family to us too. Let me know how Katniss is."

"I will" he says and heads back down the stairs, his ride waiting for him to take him back to the hovercraft Paylor allowed him to use to get back to District 2 so quickly. The final stop in the hovercraft will be to District 4.

* * *

It is 7 pm when he arrives back at the hospital. When he first arrived in District 4, he went to a local hotel and reserved a room for the week. He then went shopping to buy some clothes and personal care items for he didn't get a chance to pack a bag while at his apartment.

He is escorted to Katniss's room and sees Mrs. Everdeen sitting with her, Katniss still asleep. Mrs. Everdeen informs Gale that she has not woken up since arriving to the hospital.

"I think she just needs a lot of rest" Mrs. Everdeen says to Gale, reassuring him.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, I will stay here with her until you get back."

"But didn't you reserve a hotel room?"

"I did, but I'd rather be here. I don't have to return to work for a week."

"Okay, but I will be back first thing in the morning." She leans in and kisses Katniss on the forehead before leaving.

He takes the chair Mrs. Everdeen was sitting on and pulls it right up beside Katniss's hospital bed. He takes her hand and holds it. She is laying on her stomach, her head off to the side. Her lower arms and wrists are wrapped in bandages, an IV inserted in her vein administering her morphling. Her face is still bruised and beaten, only her eyes are no longer swollen. Seeing her like this reassures him shooting Geffen in the head was justified, at least to him it was. Geffen almost took away from him the one person who would always matter, the one person he loves more than anything.

He sits with her in silence, continuing to hold her hand, not letting go. He dozes off and when he wakes he sees it is 11 pm. He sits up and continues to look at her, worried that she still has not woken up yet.

"I'm so sorry" he says and slowly, gently, and quietly leans in and kisses her, trying not to wake her.

He knows he should leave her be, he also knows it is too soon to be kissing another woman after breaking off his engagement to Dez not even 12 hours ago. 'But this is Katniss' he tells himself, 'She's not just some other woman.'

After he leans back up, he sees her eyes flutter open, she blinks a few times and focuses her eyes, looking at him.

"Gale" she says hoarsely.

"Hey Catnip" he says smiling.

"I can't believe you are still here with me."

He looks at her lovingly and says, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you."

She smiles, but he sees the discomfort on her face. It makes him want to kill Geffen all over again.

"Life is funny isn't it? Our roles are reversed-this reminds me of when I kissed you and told you I wasn't going anywhere" she says smiling again.

He smiles trying to hold back his sadness, he feels guilty for leaving Dez and being here, but he can't be anywhere else. He is finally ready to be with her.

"Get some sleep" he says to her. He can see she is still in a lot of pain.

"I'm afraid when I wake up you won't be here."

"I'll be here Catnip, like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles one last time before closing her eyes, the morphling overtaking her ability to stay awake.

* * *

When Katniss awakes the next morning, she sees her Mother beside her, and Gale sleeping in the other chair.

"Katniss" her Mother says eagerly.

"Hi Mom."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore mostly, my wrists are staring to itch though."

"That's good honey" Mrs. Everdeen says trying to hold back her tears.

Katniss is not used to seeing her mother show emotion like this, but it is not unwelcome. It allows her to show emotion as well.

* * *

Katniss is released from the hospital the next day. She is given morphling pills to take as needed and is given instruction she is to rest and keep her bandages on for ten days. Katniss becomes upset though and says she has to get back to her dorm for her teaching interviews.

"PES is aware of your situation, you are currently excused on a medical leave, you can go on your interviews when you get back." Gale tells her as he is wheeling her down the hall.

"But, I will be behind, my teaching assignment is supposed to start on April 1!"

"Katniss, PES will allow you to make up the time, it will be alright honey" Mrs. Everdeen chimes in.

Finally satisfied with knowing her plans for her future are not in jeopardy, Katniss leaves the hospital with Gale and her Mother and heads to her Mother's apartment. She will be staying with her Mother while she recovers.

Gale comes by each day to spend time with her. By the third day he notices she seems more herself and is able to move around better. She has to change her bandages each day, and he helps her. He continues to get upset each time he sees the bandages are bloody after removing them. He kisses her arms and wrists gently as he applies new ones on.

They have not kissed on the lips since that day in the hospital. While Katniss knows he is not leaving anytime soon, she is not quite sure what their relationship is at this point. After he applies her bandages she finally blurts out, "So what now? For you and me I mean."

He looks at her, surprised she is asking this now. He knows eventually they will have to talk about it.

"Well, based upon your letter and what you said to me on the boat, I take it you want to be with me?"

"Yes" she says in a tone that suggests that was a stupid question.

"What about Peeta?"

Katniss huffs and says, "Look, I want to go to District 12 and get my stuff after my teaching assignment is finalized. I plan to tell him then."

"Okay" Gale says, satisfied by that answer.

"What about Dez?" Katniss shoots back.

"I broke off my engagement, I haven't been back to my apartment so I don't even know if she is still there. Harper is at my Mom's."

"So it is finished then? She let you go?"

"She didn't get a choice" he says flatly.

"Okay" she says, clearly satisfied with that answer.

"I want us to be together, but I want to make something very clear first. I am not leaving District 2, if you want to be with me, you will have to consider being here long term."

She nods at his words and understands why he would be demanding this of her. He has a good job, a job that doesn't come by too often.

"I don't know where my teaching assignment will be yet."

"That's fine, if we have a long distance relationship I am okay with that. Besides, I think it is best if we lay low in District 2 anyway. At least until the scandal of what I have done dies down."

Katniss knows a lot of people will talk when word gets out that he dumped his fiancé for another woman. And for the mockingjay of all people.

"I'll miss you when we are not together."

He smiles at her and says, "Me too."

The next day he invites her back to his hotel room after they go out for lunch. She has not been outside since she was on her date with Magnus. She's excited yet anxious not entirely sure why he wants to take her back to his room.

When she arrives with him, she comes to find out the reason he brought her there was to talk to her about what happened with Geffen.

"Gale-I don't want to talk about it" she says harshly.

"Katniss-"

"I mean it Gale, just please, don't ask me again."

"Alright" he says throwing his arms up. "But I'm here if you need me."

"I know you are" she says and reaches up to hug him. She feels his arms wrap around her, holding her tight.

She looks at him with desire, stroking his face. He knows her look shows she wants something from him, alone in this room.

He guides her to the bed, sitting her down. He places his hands on her neck and says, "Are you sure? You're injured. And I don't have any protection to wear, I wasn't exactly planning this".

"It's okay, I have the birth control implant, the hospital replaced it for me before I was discharged. And-just let me be on top okay?"

"Okay, if anything hurts, tell me immediately."

"Okay" she says and leans in to try and kiss him, but he pulls away quickly and gets up to shut the blinds in the window and switches the do not disturb button on the door to ensure no one tries to come in.

Katniss begins taking off her pants and underwear, but leaves her shirt on. He sees her remove her bra from underneath her shirt and lets it fall to the floor. He knows why she won't remove it.

She comes over to him on the bed and begins to undress him, when all of his clothes are off she looks at him, all of him. He sees the desire in her face.

He lays down on the bed and she climbs on top, he lets her decide what she wants to do. She reaches down below and begins stroking him, watching his face with continued desire. He hardens quickly at her touch, once fully erect she positions herself on top of him and begins moving up and down. She touches his chest, he in turn raises his arms and reaches up under her shirt, trying to feel her. While touching her underneath, he feels the bandages on her breasts, covering her nipples. He realizes he should probably move his hands away, for he doesn't want to cause her any pain.

When he removes his hands from under her shirt, she grabs them and guides them back, nodding to him that it is okay to keep going. While she continues to glide up and down he softly touches her, then passion takes over and he grabs them more forcefully and without thinking, squeezes them. She whimpers out in pain and he abruptly stops and leans up, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her towards him. His apologizes with his eyes for hurting her. She looks back at him and wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding on as he begins rocking them back and forth as they sit up. He leans in to her lips but does not kiss her, instead brushing right by her mouth and breathing into her ear. He buries his head on her shoulder as he continues to thrust in and out, he is not able to look at her for if he does, he will lose control. He hears her begin panting more heavily in his ear and she brings his face up to look at her in the eyes. She desperately wants him to kiss her, but something about looking at him like this makes her feel what they are doing is more intimate than kissing. They look at each other with pain, happiness, and uncontrollable desire all rolled into one. She knows the last thing she should be doing is having sex, but this was more than that. This was about finally being able to show him her love. He continues to stare intently into her eyes, almost causing her to blush his look is so carnal. He shifts and raises himself up higher and looks down on her, placing his hands on her shoulders, he picks up the pace and she knows he is beginning to orgasm from the change in his breathing, she watches him as he climaxes and grips her shoulders hard. When he pulls out she sees his semen drip onto her thighs.

Once his breathing is more stable, he looks down at her with the same look showing his apology. She responds with a look in her eyes telling him it is okay. He rests his hand on her cheek and leans down, embracing her. She hugs him back, but is still disappointed he has not kissed her, even after he finished. 'Maybe he doesn't kiss in the bedroom' she begins to think to herself.

He then pulls away and gets up and goes into the bathroom. She sits on the bed, not sure what to do next when she sees him come out with a washcloth and bends down and cleans up the sticky mess he left on her. Once he finishes, he puts the washcloth back in the bathroom and comes back to the bed, pulling her down with him. She lays on top of him for a few minutes while he strokes her hair. It is longer now, going down past her shoulders, she still kept her bangs and he pushes them out of the way as he leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry that was so short" he says softly.

She smiles at him and says, "It's okay, there's always next time right?"

"Mmmhmm" he says gazing into her eyes, looking very content. They lay for a while, arms wrapped around each other lovingly.

"Can I ask you something?" she says after their long moment of silence.

"Anything."

"How come you haven't kissed me?"

His face grows serious, she wonders for a second if she has upset him but he responds by saying, "I'm afraid if I begin kissing you, I won't be able to control myself and I'll hurt you."

"You won't hurt me" she says and she reaches up, forcing her lips on his. He doesn't kiss her back and she stops and sits up, looking at him in shock. He shifts his body out from under her and sits up, facing her. She is about to say something in retaliation from his rebuff when all of the sudden his mouth is on hers, his tongue devouring her. He kisses her so hard she begins to have trouble breathing. She breaks away for a second to catch her breath and opens up her mouth again letting his lips come back to her, kissing him even more deeply this time. She becomes aroused again and quickly takes off her shirt, no longer wanting any clothing in the way. He looks at her chest and sees the bruises and bandages covering her breasts. He bends down and begins softly kissing each bruise and cut. She can feel her nipples harden under the bandages, while it is still sore she wants him to continue kissing her, becoming extremely wet. Even under the bandages he can see the tips of her nipples start to poke out, he immediately shifts her to the edge of the bed and puts her legs on his shoulders as he kneels down in front of her and begins to go down on her. He hears her begin to moan, for she was completely silent the first time. He holds onto her waist tighter as his tongue continues to taste her. "Gale" he hears her say in a trembling voice, he knows she is beginning to orgasm. He finishes tasting her and then leans up and begins to stroke her clit, working her to release. She grabs onto him as her body trembles, continuing to moan softly. Once she is finished he kisses her before getting up. She sits on the edge of the bed as she watches him go into the bathroom to clean up. When he comes back out, he sits down beside her and turns her face toward him and says, "Words cannot describe how much I love you."

She begins to cry, moved by his, words, the realization of what has happened to her finally sinking in. He scoops her up and places her under the covers with him, letting her cry on his shoulder while she gets her emotions out.

 **A/N: Only took 56 chapters to get to this point!**


	57. Chapter 57-Unknown Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Well, looks like I've done it again! Disappointed some of my lovely readers *sad face*. So, I hope you give me another chance, because if anyone thinks everything is going to be rainbows and roses for Gale/Katniss think again, there will be SERIOUS consequences for what they have done (and I don't mean pregnancy!) I have plans for Dez and Peeta so they are not going away for Dez fans, which, I have to say, I'm surprised some people ended up liking Dez. That was not my intention, but I wasn't going to make her a bad person, it actually gives me more confidence in my storytelling since some found her to be likable. As for Katniss and Gale being together too soon, it was a risk I knew I was taking with this story, but Katniss always struck me as someone wants to be distracted to not deal with things that cause her grief (ex. her making out with Gale in Mockingjay to forget Peeta *angry face*) so, having sex with Gale was a distraction. But as you will see, she will be pretty messed up while she comes to terms with it, she hadn't come to terms with it for the 6 days she was with Gale. So yes, my one reviewer did the math right, it was almost a week between when Katniss was rescued and having sex with Gale for the first time.**

Chapter 57-Unknown Beginnings

Katniss ended up spending the night in Gale's hotel room, for she cried for hours in Gale's arms, just letting it all out. She didn't talk and he didn't press her to speak, just continuing to hold her in support. She ends up falling asleep and not waking up until almost 7 pm. They were starving by then and Gale ordered food in for them. After they eat Katniss takes a shower, Gale taking one earlier while she was sleeping. She knows if she goes home, she would be alone for her Mother is working tonight, and that is the last thing she wants.

While sleeping with Gale's arms around her, she has a nightmare and wakes up screaming. She hasn't had a nightmare since having her dreamcatcher, her screams waking Gale up immediately.

"It's okay, you're okay," Gale says trying to comfort her.

"No Gale it's not okay!" she says screaming at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I need my dreamcatcher, it is the only way I'll be able to sleep!"

It is 3 am and all Gale wants to do is go back to bed, but instead he says to her, "Where is it?"

"At my Mom's apartment where do you think!" Katniss snaps back at him.

"Where are your keys? I will go and get it for you" and Gale quickly gets up and throws his clothes on and grabs her keys and heads out the door, for he doesn't want to hear anymore of her wrath.

He tries not get annoyed while riding in a taxi to Mrs. Everdeen's apartment. He knows she has been through a traumatic experience and needs to be supportive. He wonders if Peeta had to endure that all the years they were together.

When he enters the apartment, he goes into the room she is staying in and sees the object hanging by the window, he looks at it, remembering how he inspected it back in the Sioux village in her tepee. He gently touches the object, wondering how something as simple as this could help her so much. When he first heard about the object, he was skeptical, but if Katniss's nightmares are controlled by it; that worked for him; otherwise he would have to endure hearing her terrified screams each night. Even though he knows it safe in the hotel room he was still on high alert, waking immediately when she started to stir in his arms.

He gently takes the object down and takes another taxi back, not wanting to wait for the train. When he gets back to the hotel room he sees Katniss is reading a magazine, lighting up when she sees him walk in. She gets up and runs to him, jumping into his arms. He is surprised by this behavior and has to react quickly, bringing his arms up to support her weight. She is heavier than Dez, not thinking in the slightest that was a bad thing, but he had to get used to holding the extra weight. "You're back sooner than I thought" she says leaning in to kiss him.

"I took a taxi" he says after their kiss ends. He sets her back down on her feet and takes out the dreamcatcher from the inside pocket of his jacket and says, "Here."

"Thank you!" Katniss says appreciatively and walks over to the window, beginning to hang it. He notices how she is wearing one of his shirts, it is so long on her it looks almost like a dress.

He strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed. Once the dreamcatcher is hanged she gets in next to him, kissing his cheek and saying, "You've always been the best, I'm sorry I never told you how much I appreciated you before."

"You seem to be in a better mood?" he says questioningly. Before the war, he was used to her mood swings, especially once Peeta came into her life. Since reuniting with her last year though, he noticed her mood swings had died down, minus her meltdown at him when they first saw each other. It made becoming friends with her again a lot easier, for she was a more calm person than before.

"I am. I feel a lot better, I took some of my morphling pills."

"How many?" he says, becoming concerned.

"Oh I don't know-three pills maybe" she says shrugging.

"Katniss-should you be taking that many at once?"

"It's fine Gale" she says dismissively. "We probably shouldn't have made love, it ended up being painful."

"You didn't tell me" he says defensively, raising his voice.

"I wanted to have sex! Don't tell me you didn't either."

"Of course I did but that's not the point, I told you to let me know if anything hurt, I would have stopped."

"I didn't want you to stop! I needed to feel you inside me, keep in mind I've been in the arena twice Gale, painful sex is nothing is compared to being burned and almost killing yourself blowing up the arena."

"I wanted you to enjoy it" he says, still defensive.

"I did enjoy it, just not in the typical way. I really enjoyed the second half of it" she says grinning.

He can't help but smile back and says, "Did you?" raising his eyebrows.

"Mmmhmmm" she says and leans in kissing him deeply. Once the kiss ends she yawns and snuggles up next to him, falling asleep quickly.

He watches her for a few moments, making sure she is sound asleep. Once he is sure she is he gently moves out from under her and goes into her purse, looking for her morphling pills. He reads the bottle and sees she was supposed to only take 1 every 12 hours.

He scolds himself for being so selfish and letting his hormones take over. He breaks up with Dez out of the blue and not even a week later he is having sex with someone who was brutally beaten and raped. He feels like a complete jerk. He's 28, not 17, he knows he has more self-control than that. But he also knows at this point, all he wants to do is make Katniss happy, and the expressions on her face never lie. She was looking at him with a sense of urgency when she showed him with her eyes what she needed. The last thing he wanted to do was deny her that. It was more than just sex, it was in all sense of the word-love. He knows there is only two people in his life he has made love to as opposed to just having sex with, Dez was the first, Katniss the second. Thinking of Dez makes him wonder how she is doing. He knows he will have to talk to her again, to discuss the cancelation of the wedding. He hates himself for hurting her the way he did, thinking whatever punishment is in store for him will be well deserved.

Katniss slept soundly for the rest of the night, not waking once. When she wakes up the next morning, she sees Gale is dressed and is sitting at the desk, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He looks over and sees she is awake and says, "Sleep good?"

"Yeah, almost forgot where I was."

He smiles and comes over to the bed, bending down giving her a quick kiss. He then asks her what she wants to do today, for today is his last day in District 4 and he has to leave tomorrow morning, a train ticket already purchased in advance.

He sees the sadness in her face as she realizes he will be leaving and she says, "How about the beach?"

"That sounds good, how about we go to your Mother's apartment first?"

Katniss knows she needs to change clothes, she figures she can pack a bag for tonight, if Gale allows her to stay. She changes into her clothes from yesterday and takes another two morphling pills. She notices Gale watching her as she swallows the pills and washes them down with a glass of water. After she is finished getting ready and braiding her hair as best she can they head to the train station. Once she arrives at her Mother's she immediately goes into her room and strips off her clothes. She doesn't close the door and sees Gale lingering outside, not coming in. She appreciates him being a gentleman, though she is surprised given the intimate things he had done to her yesterday. She changes into a light green shirt and dark green shorts, for it is quite hot today. Gale himself wearing cargo shorts and a button down shirt sleeve shirt. They never wore shorts while in District 12. For one they couldn't afford it, the second reason being wearing shorts was impracticable out in the woods. She asks him to come in and he stands by the door, still refusing to come in.

"Should I—pack a bag for tonight?"

"You can stay if you want, but-I am having dinner with Rory tonight. I arranged it earlier in the week, he told me tonight would be the best day."

"Oh-okay. Well, I can just hang out in your room while you are gone right?"

"Sure, but I don't know how late I will be."

"That's alright, I can watch TV or start to prepare for my interviews next week" Katniss says happily getting her green beaded necklace on. She was released by the hospital doctor to return to her dorm next week, ready to travel to the Capitol to interview for her teaching assignment.

She leaves a note for her Mother saying she will be with Gale until tomorrow and leaves it on the kitchen table. She knows her Mother is sleeping right now and doesn't want to wake her. Once they leave the apartment with Katniss's backpack in tow, Gale treats her to breakfast. They eat outside at a small diner right by the beach, taking in the ocean air. While eating Gale says to her, "Wow, you can't beat these views, no wonder my brother won't come back to District 2."

"It will be hard for me to leave here. I definitely plan on seeing if I can do my teaching assignment here, so I can stay a little longer."

Gale is relieved to hear that District 4 was at the top of her list for her teaching assignments. While he hates the thought of being separated from her again, being in District 2 with him wouldn't be ideal given the circumstances of their new relationship.

Once they finish eating they spend the rest of the day at the beach. Taking long walks along the shore, sitting by the water, and getting in the water up to their knees. While she wants to be affectionate with him for all of Panem to see, they agreed beforehand to keep their relationship a secret as best they could for now. Besides Dez, Hazelle, and Katniss's Mother, no else knows they are together. Gale plans to tell Rory tonight and he assumes Vick and Posy know. They try to act as casual as they can, resisting the urge to kiss and walking with distance between them, as friends would.

At 4 pm they head back to his hotel room. She works on preparing for her interview while he gets ready for dinner with Rory. He kisses her on the cheek goodbye not wanting to distract her from her intense reading, for she is reading a self-help book on how to interview.

At 6 pm Katniss finishes her reading and orders take in. She watches TV on the bed as she eats, scrolling through the TV channels. She continues watching TV until 7:30 pm when Gale comes back.

"Hey, how was dinner with Rory?" she says getting up off the bed and reaching up for a kiss.

After he pulls away he says, "It went-decent."

"Decent?" Katniss asks confused by his choice of words.

"Well, I haven't seen Rory since Posy's party, so it is always good to catch up with him. But, he wasn't pleased to hear about you and me."

Katniss is not at all surprised by this, for Rory has not been especially friendly to her. She knows he has reservations about her commitment to Gale. She knows he would be harder to win over then Hazelle.

"I'm sorry" she says, not sure what else to say.

"He will accept it-in time. He was supposed to be in my wedding and I think he's a little sad about that. He, Vick, and Posy."

Katniss is surprised he is talking the wedding that is now off. The last thing she wants to do is talk about Dez but she finds herself asking, "You were going to have people in your wedding?"

"Yeah, having a formal wedding with a wedding party is common in District 2. Dez's sister was going to be the maid of honor, Rory my best man. And Posy was going to be one of Dez's bridesmaids along with her best friend. Vick and Dez's brother were going to be the other groomsmen."

She wonders how much money Gale is going to lose now that the wedding is off. She doesn't ask, not wanting to upset him further. She can tell he is sad thinking about what he has done to Dez. To try to cheer him up she suggests they get ice cream, if he isn't completely full from dinner. He happily accepts saying that the place they went to didn't have the best food, so ice cream sounded good right about now.

They eat their ice cream by the beach, watching the waves in the dark. They are still in their clothes from earlier for it is still hot, though now it is breezy. Since it is dark they are sitting a little closer to each other than they normally would. She wishes he could put his arm around her, but she knows she needs to be patient.

Once they get back to the hotel, Katniss begins kissing him passionately, reaching down to remove his clothes. He stops her and says, "We are not having sex tonight Katniss, I won't have you taking any more of those morphling pills you are allotted."

She opens her mouth in response, but pauses and closes it. She doesn't want to fight with him after the wonderful day they had together. And, she noticed that she didn't have many pills left and knows if she makes love to him, she would most likely run out of pills by tomorrow. She knows tomorrow she will need to talk to her Mom about having another prescription written for her.

She nods in agreement in response and moves away from him, heading to the bed and sitting down. Gale sits down beside her and leans forward and says seductively in her ear, "How about you take a bath with me instead?"

She turns her head sideways and grins at him and gets up off the bed and pulls him into the bathroom. His hotel room has a large round tub and a stand up shower. She figures this hotel must have been used by Capitol residents before the rebellion, for it was right on the beach and had balcony's overlooking the ocean. She quickly gets the water going as they strip off their clothes. She removes her bandages with Gale's help, each day the cuts looking more and more healed. She gently removes the bandages from her chest and looks at herself in the mirror. She wonders if District 4 has the same technology now that the Capitol did in regards to scar removal. She notices Gale standing behind her looking at her reflection as well. He continues looking at her in the mirror and bends down and says in her ear, "You are the strongest person I know, that's why I love you so much."

She feels tears start to form in her eyes and he tilts her head up to him and kisses her. After a few minutes she pulls back and says, "I think the tub is ready."

Gale gets in first and helps Katniss in after. She leans back against him and submerges her body in the water. They just sit for a few minutes, enjoying the warm water. Eventually she feels Gale pull her closer to him and he begins rubbing her shoulders and then begins massaging her neck. She closes her eyes savoring the sensation of what he is doing. After he is finished and rests his head on her shoulder and says, "I loved being with you like that last night, I'm sorry that you were in pain."

"I know I shouldn't have rushed it, I just….I wanted to be with you so badly."

"I did too."

She leans her head up and kisses him. The kiss lingers but is sweet and gentle, once the kiss breaks she leans forward again and gives him a quick kiss before leaning back on him again. After their bodies are washed and dried, they get dressed and head back to the bed. Katniss hanging her dreamcatcher back up before climbing into his arms for the night.

She sleeps soundly and doesn't remember her dreams when she wakes up. She is up early the next morning for Gale has to leave the hotel by 9 am. She is all packed and ready to go by 8:30 so the two of them can go down to the lobby to grab food before heading to the train station. While eating her breakfast she reaches into her purse and takes two more morphling pills while Gale is at the front desk checking out, hiding her actions from him.

She tells herself when she is healed she will no longer need the pills.

Katniss walks with Gale to his departure gate at the train station. There are a lot of people waiting at the gate, so they are squeezed in beside each other on the bench. They are able to hold hands under his bag that is sitting on his lap. She is happy to have this last bit of contact with him before he leaves. Once the train pulls up to the station they quickly pull their hands away and stand up.

"I will try call you as much I can" he says to her while getting his bag over his shoulder.

"Me too" she says.

Not wanting to risk letting her emotions take over, she quickly reaches up and hugs him for a final time. She whispers into his ear, "I love you."

She hears him whisper back, "I know."

She pulls back and smiles at him, realizing his trick of reversing her words. He gets on the train and takes his seat and looks out the window and sees her waving goodbye at him and smiling.

Once she is out of view he leans back in his seat, dreading his return to District 2, for numerous reasons. His unknown fate regarding Geffen's murder, facing Dez and her family, and finally, being away from Katniss for an unknown period of time.


	58. Chapter 58-Gossip

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 58-Gossip

Katniss spent the rest of the day at her Mother's before heading back to her dorm the next morning. She had run out of morphling pills, so her Mother was able to ask the doctor who treated Katniss to write one more prescription. When Katniss went to pick up the prescription, she had seen that the amount of pills was less. She was feeling a lot better however and she only had two more days that she needed to wear her bandages. She was happy about that, for she didn't want to be in interviews with her wrists and lower arms all bandaged up. While she wasn't in as much pain, she found the morphling pills eased her anxiety which had gone up dramatically this last week. She tries to push from her mind what happened on the boat. She also tried to forget about Magnus and how he betrayed her. But with Gale gone she had less and less distractions. He was always good at cheering up her mood and distracting her from things that bothered her. She realizes she used him to help forget about Peeta in District 13. No longer wanting to take advantage of him, she wonders if she should go back to the tribe to help move on from her experience with the Jay Killers. She doesn't know how she could go to the wild territory anytime soon though, unless she decided to not finish her program which was out of the question.

She begins thinking about Gale and the afternoon and evening they spent together in his hotel room. Thinking about the looks he gave her while making love to her. His looks made her feel more wanted and desired than she ever felt with Peeta. She felt guilty for feeling this way, but she always knew that Gale's fire inside him would make him a more passionate lover than Peeta. She knew it from his kisses back in District 12 and during the war. She can't wait to be with him that way again, but she knows she has to wait until she is fully healed. Making love to him that day was a mistake, for she was quite sore after and found taking 1 morphling pill did not ease her discomfort on top of the pain she was already feeling from her injuries. She knows the next time will be even more incredible and she is beyond eager for it, the problem was, she didn't know when she would see him again. She was afraid he could be in serious trouble with Paylor and the military for killing Geffen in cold blood, like she had done with Coin. She hopes surely the Capitol will take into consideration the circumstances and why he did what he did.

When Katniss returned to her dorm, she avoided Magnus's door at all costs, going out of her way to avoid it. She was able to see from down the hall, that his room was all taped off, most likely being cleaned out by PES's staff. She will be staying in her dorm until tomorrow morning, for she will be going to the Capitol Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday for interviews. PES representatives from each district will be there, and Katniss gets to list the day she gets there which Districts she'd like to interview with. Should she do well, she would receive an invitation for the four month teaching experience with a certified PES teacher. She decided the District's she wanted to interview with were District 4, District 9, and possibly District 2, only considering District 2 because of Gale. She knows he had concerns about her teaching there, but she is not sure if she will be able to be apart from him for so long. She is supposed to pick 5 Districts total, and is struggling with picking the last two. She considers District 11 and District 7 as possible choices.

While in route to the Capitol, Katniss reviews the notes she has taken to help prepare. PES will be putting her up in a hotel room, usually PES provides housing for the students being interviewed, but because Katniss's classmates did their interviews last week, PES decided to just put her up in a hotel as opposed to making housing arrangements. She wonders if Gale would be able to take the train in for the 3 days she will be there since from District 2 the train ride was only an hour.

Once she gets off the train and walks towards the smaller train station to get to her hotel, she sees the display for Panem's newspaper, Panem Daily. Panem Daily was created about five years ago, the main headquarters in the Capitol. It was a decent newspaper, often keeping Panem's residents up to date with everything going on, and was especially popular with residents who didn't have a TV. The newspaper even came to District 12 though was often delivered late, making the readers behind and preventing them from keeping up with current events. While the newspaper had respectable news worthy stories, it did have an entertainment turned gossip section that would show in the lower right corner of the front page and be the news story of the day. While walking and glancing at the Panem Daily display, something catches Katniss's eye. She comes to a quick stop and walks backwards a few feet and stops right in front of the display, her mouth dropping open in shock by what she sees.

In the lower right hand corner of the front page was a picture of her and Gale on the beach. It is a picture of the two of them laughing. The words, **"Does the Mockingjay have a new man?"** appear overhead.

She immediately grabs whatever change she can find in her purse and scrambles to find enough to purchase the paper, getting it out of the display case. She finds a bench to sit down on and opens the paper up, furiously turning to the back of the newspaper to read the story. It is a short article, but another picture of her and Gale on the beach is shown, only this picture didn't look as incriminating. It was a picture of the two of them sitting casually on the beach, whereas the picture on the front page was of them in the water, her hands on his arms. The reason she ended up touching him was because a big wave came in, almost knocking her off her feet. She grabbed Gale's arms to steady herself, both of them laughing.

She begins reading the article, written by none other than Ceasar Flickerman. No longer the host for the annual Hunger Games, Ceasar survived the war but didn't have a job after. He was put in government housing for a while in the Capitol until he landed a job with the newspaper, of course writing articles for the entertainment section. She reads his article furiously:

 **The Girl on Fire's New Man**

 _Written by Ceasar Flickerman_

 **Does Katniss Everdeen have a new man? It is no secret Katniss Everdeen had been living with the love of her life, Peeta Mellark in District 12 and helping to rebuild the District and start a new life together after the war. But Panem Daily has inside information from sources that the girl on fire is no longer with her fiancé!**

 **Katniss and Peeta seemed to be living the perfect life in District 12. It is reported that they moved back into their home in the Victor's Village, the only area of District 12 that was not bombed from the previous regime. But by looking at these pictures, it appears Panem's favorite victor has a new man!**

 **Sources claim that Katniss Everdeen has not been living in District 12 for some time, that she disappeared to another District for months and that nine months ago, she began pursuing a career as a teacher with Panem's Education System and has been residing in District 4. She has been living a relatively busy but quiet life, but it appears the Girl on Fire has a new flame-Gale Hawthorne.**

 **You may recognize Gale Hawthorne from his interviews about District 2's rebuilding process, for he is working as a government official there. You may also recognize him from footage of the war for he is a former member of the Star Squad aka Squad 451 and fought alongside the Mockingjay. It was previously reported that Gale Hawthorne was Katniss's cousin, for he was often seen with her when she lived in District 12. But was the former regime lying about their relationship? Is Gale Hawthorne Katniss's former flame from back in the day?**

 **While they indeed look like cousins, it has long been known that the Seam's residents look similar in appearance-black hair, olive skin, and gray eyes where they are both from.**

 **While unknown how serious their relationship is, sources claim the two were seen together frequently in District 2 last summer. Has their romance rekindled? Based upon these picture of the two of them on the beach, it certainly looks like Peeta Mellark might be yesterday's news.**

Katniss scrunches up the newspaper after she is done reading, forming it into a ball and throwing it in the trash. She can't believe she is still considered a celebrity in the Capitol. 'Will it ever end?' she thinks to herself. She knows she will have to see Peeta sooner rather than later, preferring to let him know beforehand. The two of them never read Panem Daily, but she knows someone in District 12 will say something to him once the paper arrives there.

After she arrives at the hotel, she unpacks and tries to relax to clear her mind. Her first interview begins tomorrow at 9 am and she knows she cannot be distracted for she wants to do well. She always felt since she started the program she has more to prove than her classmates, to prove she is more than just a former tribute turned victor. That she deserves to be there just as much as they do and that she didn't get into the program just because of who she is. While most of her classmates were friendly and treated her like a colleague and with respect, some of them were standoffish and never spoke or even looked at her, for if they did, the look was not friendly. Often giving her sideways looks when she was around.

She tries calling Gale at his work, but the line goes straight to voicemail. She leaves a message giving her hotel room number. She then tries calling his apartment and decides if Dez answers, she would hang up. But no one picks up there either.

She then focuses on her notes in preparation for tomorrow. She knows she is almost over preparing but she doesn't feel like going out in public at the moment. Luckily Panem Daily is a daily newspaper and another entertainment article will be posted tomorrow for surely they don't have enough gossip to print another story.

Her mind starts to wander back to the article, not able to forget about it. She finally decides to forgo studying and reaches into her purse and takes another two morphling pills to help ease her anxiety. After about 30 minutes she starts to feel less anxious while watching TV and ends up falling asleep.

The next day she feels refreshed and starving for she slept through dinner. She wakes up at 6 am and takes a shower, gets dressed, applies a little bit of make-up and heads down the hotel lobby for breakfast. She studies her notes while eating and when finished walks over to the PES building for it is only a few blocks away. Once she arrives she finds out her first interview is with District 9. The interview takes 1 hour and Katniss feels it went very well, for the people interviewing her seemed friendly and genuinely interested in having her come to their District. She then has a 30 minute break and her next interview is scheduled with District 4. She feels that interview went well too, but she wasn't sure how the interviewers felt about her. She was able to answer all of the questions so it helps her confidence. She then gets an hour lunch and is told to come back at 1:30 for her final interview with District 2. The District 2 interview goes okay, she is able to answer the questions but Katniss felt that some of the interviewers exhibited and indifferent attitude. She can't help but wonder if some of them had read yesterday's article.

She arrives back at her hotel by 3 pm. She tries calling Gale again without success, still unable to reach him. She tries not to worry, for she knows most likely he is either busy with work, she just didn't know which job he was busy with. Is he not answering his phone because he is being formally investigated?

She ends up calling Spencer on a whim to see if he would be available to meet for dinner, for she knew she would go crazy with anxiety if she stays in her hotel room all night. Surprisingly Spencer answers, and informs Katniss he could meet at 7 pm. He gives her directions of where to go, recommending a restaurant he thinks she would like.

She gets to the restaurant promptly at 7 and sees him standing outside waiting for her. She hugs him in greeting and he informs her that he already got them a table. Dinner flies by as they catch up. Spencer talking about what he has been up to with his medical training and she filling him on what is happening in her program. He avoids talking about her abduction, until he lets it slip how happy he was to see that she has recovered from her injuries.

"You were there?" she asks incredulously.

"Yeah, I was sent to help the Commander along with Abraham, Hance, Stone, and Robin. We were all there."

"I don't remember" she says softly.

"I wouldn't expect you would, when the Commander brought you up to the top deck you were struggling to stay awake."

"How did I….how did I look?" She can't help but be curious.

"Unrecognizable. And you were bleeding heavily."

She looks down in sadness, she sees Spencer reach out and put his hand on her hers and said, "While we didn't make it in time to prevent your ordeal, we did make it and most importantly, you made it. I don't know what the commander would have done if he lost you."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked in confusion.

"The Commander was so distraught when you passed out we almost couldn't get him to get off the floor. He was on his knees crying while holding you."

Katniss is lost for words, having no idea that Gale openly showed emotion like that in front of his team. It reminded her how much he meant to her not that she needed to be reminded.

"He and I tried to see you the night we rescued you but no visitors were allowed until the next day and we had to return to the Capitol, leaving before we got a chance to see you."

"He came back to see me, he visited me at my Mom's for a week."

"I know."

"Did you see the Panem Daily article?" Katniss says dryly.

"Yes, but that is not how I know. The Commander called me letting me know that you were okay and were recovering."

"What did you think of the article?"

"Trash" Spencer says snickering. "Everyone knows Ceasar Flickerman is just trying to stay relevant. Must be hard to not be a part of the Capitol's biggest entertainment event anymore."

"He did it for a long time" Katniss says aloud in thought.

"Doesn't mean he has to stoop to the level of writing gossip columns. I think Panem Daily only prints the gossip articles to attract more readers. At least they only print one article a day."

"The article is not false though, Gale and I are together. We wanted to keep it a secret."

"But someone took photos of you on the beach?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming someone took the pictures and sold them to Ceasar."

Katniss sees Spencer smile at her admission and says, "I'm happy for you, both of you. I'm not surprised though, I'm sure almost losing you made him realize how much he needs you."

"Thanks. But people will be hurt, and that's the last thing I wanted."

"You mean the Commander's former fiancé?

"And Peeta."

"What are you going to do?"

"Once I find out where I will be teaching I plan to go to District 12 and get some of my things. I plan to talk to him then, I just hope I am not too late. I already bought my train ticket and plan to leave first thing Friday morning."

"Good luck. I'm sure it won't be easy."

"Thanks."

After they finish eating Spencer shows her around the military grounds, the parts that were open to the public. He walks with Katniss back to the hotel lobby and says, "Hopefully next time you are in the Capitol we can meet up again."

"I'd like that, thanks again for dinner."

"Sure, take care of yourself" and he leans in for a hug.

"We better be careful, next thing you know Panem Daily will be saying you are my new boyfriend."

They laugh at her joke and Spencer walks off, turning around one last time to wave before heading down the street back to the military base.

Once back in her hotel room, Katniss tries one last time to call Gale, still not able to reach him. She again leaves a message on his work line.

The next morning the phone rings at 7 am, jolting Katniss awake, she quickly sits up and answers the phone, not wanting to miss the call in case it was Gale. It was.

"Hey Catnip did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but that's okay. Where have you been? I've been calling and calling!"

"Sorry, I have been…pretty busy."

"With what?"

"Well, when I got back I was at my Mom's for the day, then the next morning I had to report to the President. She informed that the investigation was to begin and I was sent to the military base in District 4. I was there until yesterday. Now I have to wait for the committee to make their recommendation to the President."

"Good luck, I'm sure it will be fine."

"I don't know, they asked a lot of tough questions."

"At least the final decision is Paylor's."

"That's true. So how are things with you?"

"Good. My three interviews went pretty good, one went extremely well. I met up with Spencer for dinner last night, it was good to see him."

"Good, I'm glad to hear you are enjoying yourself."

"Gale-did you see the Panem Daily article on Tuesday?"

"No, why?"

She figures the reason he didn't see is because he was busy at the base. She fills him in on what the article said and the pictures that were taken. After she is finished he says bitterly, "I see the residents of Panem are still obsessed with your personal life, at least Ceaser Flickerman is."

"I need to talk to Peeta. I bought a train ticket that leaves first thing Friday morning for District 12."

"I will let the President know, we still need to be cautious, the Capitol is still trying to get information from the men we captured."

"Okay, I wish you could come with me though. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I need to get back to work, I started early today."

"Are you back in District 2?"

"Yeah, at least until the investigation is over. I am to report to my job unless I hear otherwise."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Good luck today Catnip, I know you will do great."

"Thanks" she says appreciatively.

"I love you."

"I love you too" she says before hanging up. Now fully awake she gets out of bed and takes her shower.

Once she finishes breakfast she heads to the PES building. She will be interviewed by District 11 and District 7 today.

While walking into the PES building Katniss sees a display for Panem Daily. She quickly goes over to the display to see if another article was written about her and Gale. She is relieved to see the story for the day is about the President, and if Paylor has a hidden agenda against Panem.

She shakes her head and walks on, eager to be one step closer to her next journey, teaching in the classroom.


	59. Chapter 59-Closure

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Next update probably won't be till Sunday.**

Chapter 59-Closure

Katniss's interviews with District 11 and 7 went well, much better than her interview with District 2. If she had to guess, she feels she would definitely get an offer from District 9, 11, and possibly 4 and 7. She is to return to PES at 3 pm to find out which offers she has received and has to make a decision by 5 pm with her final selection of which District she wants to go to.

She walks to a café nearby, when she finished eating her lunch, before getting up to go she is approached by one of her guards who had been waiting nearby. He tells her the President wants to see her before she returns to the PES building.

She eagerly walks over to her mansion, wondering what she wants to talk to her about. She grows concerned if her being summoned there has to do with Gale's investigation. It does.

"I'm sure Commander Hawthorne has told you he is being formally investigated" Paylor says to her once Katniss takes a seat in her office.

"He did, but I don't know any details, just that the committee asked a lot of tough questions."

"They did, what Commander Hawthorne did goes against the protocol of what our soldiers are trained. When we go after serious suspects, the goal is to capture them alive, if a soldier needs to shoot, they are trained to shoot in a non-lethal area. And from what he has told the committee, he could have easily knocked Geffen unconscious or injured him without killing him."

"He was only trying to protect me, like he has always has done. He has a habit of sometimes reacting before thinking. Surely the committee is taking into consideration what he saw, I was dying, and I could feel myself slipping away." Katniss becoming anxious being forced to remember the details, the details she was trying to push from her mind.

"They do, but they also take into consideration his training and direct orders. I don't want my legacy as Commander in Chief of Panem to be anything even remotely mirroring Snow's regime. That citizens will be automatically killed if they speak or act out against me. We don't have peacekeepers anymore for a reason."

"He was a security threat!" Katniss says raising her voice.

"Of course, but the average citizen of Panem does not know how dangerous he was, or what these groups true agendas are, nor will they."

"So what did the committee decide? I'm assuming that is why you brought me here" Katniss says bitterly.

"Part of the reason. They recommended a short term prison sentence in District 13."

"WHAT?" Katniss says in shock.

"I'm not going with that recommendation for his sentence. I've decided instead that Commander Hawthorne will be suspended from all military duties for one year."

Katniss sighs in relief, at least Gale won't be going to jail. "You won't consider a full pardon?"

"I can't show any type of favoritism, especially with you being involved, I'm sorry Katniss, but I have to enforce some type of punishment. Suspension without pay was the most lenient option."

"What about his job in District 2?"

"He can return to it."

"Good."

"Katniss, I wanted to talk to you about something else. I saw the Panem Daily article concerning the two of you. I'm sure you have seen it?"

"I have, what about it?" Katniss says in an icy tone, not wanting to get into her personal life with Paylor for she was angry that she would not give Gale a full pardon.

"I know this is not my business, but is there any truth to Ceasar Flickerman's article?"

"What if there is? What punishment will you instill next?"

"None. By your reaction of my decision I take it you and he are on good terms again?"

"We were, well-we are."

Paylor raises her eyebrows at her, asking her to elaborate by the look on her face.

"When I stayed with him in District 2 last summer, we became close again. But then, I didn't hear from him for months and months until he rescued me. The seriousness of my whole ordeal with Geffen changed things for us. We are-together. The plan was to keep it a secret, but it appears some people are still interested in knowing what goes on in my personal life." Katniss wasn't about to tell Paylor the reason Gale didn't talk to her for months.

"I see."

"Why do you care?"

"There is something I think you should know. Something I wasn't planning on telling you but since things have changed between the two of you, you need to know."

"What?" Katniss asks, totally confused.

"I have been working with Gale a long time. He has always been one of my most loyal supporters, and he's an excellent worker, it is why I offered him the government official job at such a young age."

Katniss is surprised to hear Paylor finally address Gale by his name. And she wasn't surprised to hear that Paylor recognized his loyalty, it was his best quality. He was loyal to fault.

"When he first started working for me, I had asked him what was going on with you, assuming he'd know. Since I couldn't reach out to you I figured I'd ask him. He told me that the two of you were no longer friends and that you never would be again. I was sad to hear that, he finally confided a few months later that the reason the two of you were no longer speaking was because of what happened with your sister. He asked me if I could find out if the bomb that killed Prim was his design."

Katniss's eyes grew wide. "And?" she says chocking out.

"I was able to collect information from some of the District 13 officials who had worked with Alma Coin about what happened that day."

"Was it his design?" Katniss asks in a cold manner.

"It was."

Katniss looks down at the floor. She takes a few deep breaths trying to compose herself. Her mouth goes dry, unable to speak. She gets up and walks over to one of the windows, looking out. Her mind racing with emotions.

"Gale doesn't know, I never told him what I found out, and he never asked again."

"Why would you keep that from him?" Katniss asks in the same cold manner, still staring out the window, not turning around.

"Because I also found out that Coin had been using him to get to you. She had tasked Beetee with weapons design, but that when she found out what Gale had designed, she specifically chose to use it on the Capitol-and Prim. She knew that Gale had unconditional loyalty to you, and planned to drop the bombs and tell you later that it was his design. To make you distraught in knowing that the people you trusted were responsible for Prim's death. There were other bombs she could have used, ones just as efficient, but she specially wanted to use his to accomplish her goal. To kill more capitol citizens and used your sister and the others as collateral damage. I didn't want him having to live with knowing that for the rest of his life."

Katniss still continues to look outside, not reacting in any way to what she was just told.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Well, I didn't think you two would ever be friends again, let alone more than that. I figured why cause more heartache and grief. When I saw the Panem Daily article I knew you finally needed to know the truth. Does this change anything?"

"It does."

"Are you going to go back to hating him again?"

Katniss finally turns around and looks at Paylor. Paylor sees tears start to form in Katniss's eyes, slowing falling down.

"No. I can finally have closure knowing the truth."

Paylor lays a hand on Katniss's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Katniss nods her head in response, not wanting to talk further. For if she did, she knows she would start crying even harder. She asks if she can leave and Paylor and walks her out.

Katniss heads over the memorial and stops in a nearby store and buys Primroses on the way. She places the primroses on the ground near Prim's name. She reaches her hand out and traces her name again, like she did the last time she was here. She starts crying and is unable to stop, sinking to the ground. She can feel the stares on her while people walk by, lost in her emotions to care.

* * *

She returns to the PES building right at 3 pm. She goes to a bathroom to wash her face before heading to the main office. Her face showed no signs of crying, but all the make-up was removed, making her look more tired than anything.

When she gets to the main office, she is escorted into a room and is given a list of the Districts that have extended an offer. She looks at the list and sees she has been accepted to District 9, 11, and 7. She is shocked to see that she wasn't offered a position in District 4, and is not at all surprised about District 2.

She has two hours to make a decision, but tells them in less than 5 minutes which District she wants to go to. She chooses District 9.

She is given information where her housing assignment is, and that she is to be moved in by the Monday after next. She is also given information on what supplies she will need and is responsible for purchasing them.

Instead of returning to her hotel, she decides to go to the train station and buys a ticket to District 2. She needs to see Gale right away. She calls her Mother on a pay phone at the station, letting her know where she will be teaching for the next 4 months. They speak in length about the interviews and her decision before hanging up.

She doesn't call Gale, for she doesn't have time, after she ended her conversation with her Mother the train arrived, she quickly got on it and took a seat near the back.

It was 5:30 pm by the time she arrived at Gale's apartment, she figured he would be home by now. If he wasn't there she planned to go to Hazelle's to try to reach him there. When she walks to the main door of the apartment building, a woman walks out and leaves the door open for Katniss, giving her access inside without having to be buzzed in. She gets on the elevator up to his floor and walks over to his door and knocks.

He opens the door slightly and looks at her in surprise. "Katniss" he says, not opening the door any further.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I needed to see you right away and I figured you'd be here. We need to talk, it's important."

Katniss sees Harper poke his head out by Gale's legs, the dog eager to see who is at the door. Harper's large body causes the door to swing open more and Katniss sees Dez standing behind Gale. Looking at Katniss with pure hatred.


	60. Chapter 60-Confessions IV

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: So apparently the reviews are not being shown at this time, from what I saw on the message boards they will come back, hopefully by tomorrow or Tuesday. So, please don't be discouraged from reviewing! I always look forward to reading them.**

 **I think some are either going to love or hate this chapter….but I could be wrong.**

Chapter 60-Confessions IV

"I thought you were staying in the Capitol until tomorrow morning?" Gale asked Katniss, not realizing that Dez was right behind him.

Katniss still staring at Dez's appearance turns her eyes back to Gale and says, "I was-well I am-I decided on a whim to come see you, like I said, it's important." She is trying to give Gale the benefit of the doubt, that what she sees is not what she thinks she sees.

"How about you go to my Mom's? I'll let her know you are coming and I'll meet you over there in a little bit?"

"Gale-"Katniss begins to protest but is interrupted by Dez who says, "You heard him" with disdain.

Gale whips his head around and looks at Dez surprised to see her so close to him before turning back to Katniss and saying, "We are in the middle of something."

"Something that doesn't concern you" Dez hisses at Katniss, still giving her looks of pure hatred.

Katniss glares back at her. While the last thing she wanted was to have anyone get hurt by her and Gale's actions, she is angry that Dez is here. She begins to wonder if Gale really ended things like he said he did.

"Fine" Katniss huffs back putting her hands up in surrender, "I'll go-just wanted to let you know that I saw the President." Katniss quickly turns around and begins to storm off.

Gale quickly shuts the door of his apartment, leaving Dez and Harper inside and says, "Katniss wait!"

Katniss stops and turns around. Looking at him with annoyance.

"What?"

He wants to know what they talked about, if the President told Katniss the recommendations by the committee regarding his investigation. But he knows he has to finish his conversation with Dez. He owes her that. So instead of thinking about himself he says, "I'm sorry but I still have things I need to speak with Dez about."

"I thought you said you ended it?" Katniss says angrily.

"I have, but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve an explanation of why I ended it. When I broke up with her, I was so focused on getting back to you I left her hanging. Now that I know you are okay I need to make things right with her."

"I'm not okay Gale, far from it" Katniss hisses tears almost forming in her eyes.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Look-just please wait for me at my Mom's. We can talk then. I'll even come back to the Capitol with you if you want-I promise."

Katniss sighs and says, "Alright, I'll wait for you at Hazelle's."

He nods and heads back into his apartment quickly. She becomes angry that he didn't kiss or hug her before going back in. She knows she's being selfish, but she wants him, all of him to herself. To hell with Dez, she knows Dez is the reason he wasn't speaking to her all those months after she wrote her letter to him. She hates seeing Dez take away even more of her precious time with him, and resents the fact that Dez even wants to talk to him. She wonders if Dez is trying to talk him into getting back together. She begins to grow concerned but then relaxes remembering that Gale offered to come back to the Capitol with her. She knows why Dez won't let him go without a fight-because it's Gale.

* * *

When Gale left District 4 after spending the past week with Katniss he was nervous, nervous that he had to get back to reality and face his family and Dez's. He owes the Mills family an explanation for his actions, along with an explanation to his own family.

He goes to his Mom's first, to check on Harper and to see if Dez has spoken to his Mom or Posy. He gives his Mother money despite her protests and thanks her for taking care of Harper, and tells her that he will need her to watch him a little longer. Explaining that most likely he will be out of town this coming week, without getting into too much detail.

"He's been no problem at all, he's such a good dog. But he misses you and Dez" Hazelle says to Gale as he receives happy licks from his pet, welcoming him back.

"Have you heard from her?" Gale asks raising to his feet.

"No. Before I could warn Posy about what happened between the two of you Posy called Dez, asking if Dez would be a model for a mini fashion show she was working on for school, it is part of her final project. Dez told her no and refused to see her and said that you broke her heart and that you loved Katniss more than all of us."

Gale is not surprised for Dez was always one who could be highly emotional when upset. It was her ability to openly show love and emotion that attracted him to her. Gale never questioned whether or not Dez loved him like he had questioned Katniss's love for him. But that was in the past, he finally knows Katniss loves him. He is concerned he may be jumping out of one relationship with problems into another, but he knows the Katniss he saw in the wild territory is still there, he just has to help her find herself again. And he knows he has to help her stop taking those damn morphling pills. The last thing he wants is for her to sink back into depression again, he just got her back, and he can't lose her to her demons-not again.

"Where is Posy?" Gale asks knowing he needs to talk to his youngest sibling to make things right

"She's in her room."

Gale goes upstairs and knocks on her door. He hears her say, "Who is it?"

"It's me-I'm back." Gale calls into the door.

"Go away" she says, anger in her voice.

"Pose-"

"I mean it Gale-go away! I don't want to talk to you."

"I know you're upset about what's happened between me and Dez."

The door flies open, Posy stands there, glaring at Gale and says, "She was like a sister to me, a sister I never had. I was so happy she was going to be a part of our family and that I was going to be in the wedding. But instead, you break up with her and choose Katniss over her. I like Katniss, but she left our family. After the war she forgot about us and while I might not remember much, I remember how sad you were when we moved to District 2. Dez is right, you do love Katniss more than us" she cries slamming the door in his face.

"Posy" Gale says loudly as he hears that she is crying behind the door. He's about to open the door when he hears his Mother say, "She needs time, let her be."

He turns around and looks at his Mother and says, "I hate to see her upset" as he walks down the stairs, Hazelle following him.

"How is Katniss?" Hazelle says not wanting to talk with her son about how he has hurt her daughter.

"She's-healing. I think it is going to take time to get over what she's been through."

"I'm sure it will-no one deserves to be tortured."

Gale nods, not responding. He is about to take Harper out for a walk when his Mother surprises him asking, "So is Katniss moving into your apartment?"

"What? No! She's going to continue finishing her program. Why would you think she is moving in with me?"

"She could do her teaching assignment here."

"She doesn't want to be in District 2. Besides, even if she did, I would never have her live in my apartment. It's disrespectful to Dez."

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten about your former fiancé."

He sighs. He knows he was going to get pushback for what he's done, but he thought his Mother would at least be a little more supportive. "Of course I haven't forgotten, I better head back over there, I need to talk to Dez."

"Gale-I'm sorry-I just-I have accepted Katniss coming back into your life as a friend. I'm not ready to accept her as your lover."

He stares at her, not knowing how to respond to her choice of words, not that she is incorrect. She gives him a look and says, "Come on, you know to call her your new girlfriend is not enough. She's more than that, I know it, and Posy will accept it she's just not ready yet. All I ask is that you take things slow. I'm not ready for Katniss to be my daughter in law or to be a Grandmother just yet."

He blushes, slightly embarrassed that she is implying that he and Katniss are moving that quickly. Though he can't deny the thoughts have entered his mind though he knows Katniss's stance on children hasn't changed.

"Don't worry, Katniss and I will probably be apart for a while. I have no idea what my punishment will be for killing Geffen. And like I said, Katniss will be busy with her teaching assignment."

"Punishment? What are you talking about?" Hazelle asks concerned.

"It's why I have to go away again, I'm being investigated. What I did goes against military protocol."

"Tell hell with protocol! You were saving Katniss's life!"

"Let's hope they see it that way" he says appreciating her support.

"I want you to be happy. I just hope Katniss loves you the way you love her. I have my doubts."

"She does love me Mom. I no longer doubt that." He doesn't want to tell her about the letter, wanting to keep that between Katniss and himself. It was too personal to share with anyone-even his family.

She nods and says, "Okay, I trust your judgement. You always knew her better than most people did."

Gale thanks her for support and leaves his bag from District 4 at her place-in case he needs to come back in a hurry depending on how his conversation with Dez goes. He says goodbye to Harper and takes the train back to his apartment.

When he gets back, he sees Dez is nowhere to be found. She has taken some of her stuff out of their room and he figures she must have gone to her parent's house to stay. He looks up their number and calls and gets a very unwelcome response when he asks to speak with her.

"What the hell do you want?" Dez's mother Alana shouts angrily.

"I need to talk to your daughter-please."

"To what? Tell her how she's not good enough for you anymore? That you'd rather be the mockingjay's sloppy seconds now that she's bored in that dump you are from?"

"Alana please-"

"Shut up! And don't you dare call me by my first name. You are no longer part of this family."

Before he can respond he hears Dez in the background saying, "Mom is that Gale?"

He hears her mother say, "Honey" and then hears Dez say "Give me the phone Mom" and hears Dez take the receiver and say, "Gale?"

"Dez, can we talk? Alone please?"

She pauses and says, "When?"

"Do you want to come over now?"

"I can't. I have plans with my friends soon."

"Okay. I'll be at work tomorrow, there's a chance I might be going out of town for a few days."

"Just let me know when you get back" she says in an unfriendly tone.

"Okay" and then he hears her hang up, not saying goodbye.

He takes the train back to his Mom's, spending the rest of the day there with her and Harper. Posy still refuses to talk to him and eats her dinner in her room. Before he leaves for the night, he tries one more time to talk to her, knocking gently on the door. "Posy, can we talk please?"

"Go away" she shouts back not opening the door.

"I'll be gone for a couple of days, possibly longer. I just want you to know, Dez is wrong. She's hurting and so are you, but it's untrue that I love Katniss more than you, Mom, Vick and Rory. When Katniss got hurt I realized I needed her, and she needs me. I do love her, but not more than you. No one is more important to me than all of you. You, Mom, Vick, Rory-and Katniss. I hope you can understand that."

He turns and walks down the steps and heads out. Posy who was sitting on her bed and staring at her empty dinner plate while Gale spoke, suddenly realizes she might not see her brother anytime soon and gets up and runs down the steps. But she sees she is too late and that he is already gone.

* * *

The next morning when Gale goes into work, he is informed by his secretary that the President wants him to call her office right away. He quickly goes into his office and calls. Once Paylor gets on the line she tells him a hovercraft is coming within the hour to take him to District 4 and that his investigation will begin.

He's questioned relentlessly for the next two days. He wonders if Katniss has tried to call him. He wishes he could call her, but besides his questioning, he is kept busy helping the soldiers at the base look over recordings of the three men captured on the boat, trying to piece together what little information they gave about the Jay Killers during their questioning before heading to the Capitol.

He arrives back to his apartment at 9 pm on Wednesday night after picking up Harper at his Mom's. He doesn't go in so he doesn't see Posy, only seeing his Mom at the door. He listens to Katniss's messages and decides to call her first thing tomorrow morning.

He arranges to get off work at 3 pm the next day. He knows today is Dez's day off from the salon and calls her during his lunch break asking her to meet him at the apartment at 3:30 pm. She accepts his offer and says she'll be there. Lucky for him when he called she answered and not her Mother.

He hopes she hasn't seen the Panem Daily article but figures she probably did. Giving her and her family even more of a reason to hate him.

When she arrives at the apartment, he's shocked by her appearance. He hasn't seen her in almost two weeks, and he can tell by looking at her even with her clothes on that she has lost weight again. And not only did her body look different, her hair was drastically different too. It was no longer the light shade of brown that he loved, it was now mint green. All of her hair the bright shade.

He ushers her to the couch, sitting across from her with a pained look on his face. He knows he is responsible for the drastic change in her appearance. "Your hair looks-really different" not knowing how else to respond.

She shrugs in response while she pets Harper, the dog immediately coming over to her wanting to get petted, missing her company. "I wanted something different. To help-take my mind off things. Pastel colors are in right now."

"I can't believe what's happened to you. If I could take back what I did that day I would."

She looks up at him in surprise and says, "So you regret leaving me for her?" He hears the hope in her voice as she says the words. He knows he's about to break her heart all over again by saying, "I regret leaving you the way I did. You didn't deserve that."

Her look becomes hardened again as she says, "So what happened? She begged for you to be with her? She apologized for the way she hurt you?"

"She apologized to me a long time ago. She didn't exactly hide the fact she wanted me back when she was staying here."

"I know she did, I remember very well what it was like when she was here."

"I never wanted this to happen."

He sees her start to tear up, sees that she's trying not to let the tears fall and instead turns her emotions back to anger. Her look of heart break turns to a look of hatred as she says, "So-did you fuck her yet?"

"Dez-"he says pleading, not wanting to answer the question.

"Answer me Gale! Did you have sex with her?"

"Yes."

She gets a look of disgust on her face and says, "I figured, you and I had sex-what? Three days after meeting each other? And I know you. I saw the Panem Daily article of the two of you on the beach. You may have been sitting with space between you, but I saw the look you gave her while she stared out at the ocean. It was a look of pure lust. I realized when I saw it that I hadn't seen you look at me like that since I first dyed my hair brown. The next morning you woke me up before you went to work and you fucked my brains out."

He cringes at her choice of words. How she made it sound like what they did that morning was without meaning. But he had his answer to the longstanding question of whether or not she was putting on an act that day.

"Dez-it wasn't just fucking, my passion for you was real. I went a little crazy that morning yes, but it was because I loved you. You are the first person I ever made love to. The other women I was with, it was just sex-nothing more. It was different with you."

"Then why end it? Why Katniss?" she screams, the tears finally coming out in full force.

"Because I realized, as much as I loved you, I loved her more. I always have. I forced myself to forget about her. When she wasn't around it was easier. But being put in charge of the mission last year, seeing her again, my feelings started to come back, despite my attempts of burying my feelings for her. Seeing her almost die, seeing how I almost lost her forever made me realize-I had to be with her. I'm so, so sorry Dez. I know this is hard to hear, but you knew about my history with her, you knew how I felt. I never kept that from you."

"I warned you, I told you not to let her stay here. But you let her come anyway."

"I know. I was selfish. I wanted her friendship and your love at the same time."

"Did you make love to me that morning like that because my hair reminded you of her?"

He gasps at what she asks, but he understands her reasoning for asking it. He tells her the truth.

"No! That's not why. Truly it isn't. I made love to you like that because for once I saw the real you. Not some fake version of you. I preferred to see your natural hair color, not the blond hair. I was always attracted to you, but seeing you that way made me want you even more. You looked so beautiful that morning, without the heavy make up on. You always felt this need to look good for me. You always had your hair perfect, you starved yourself in fear I would leave you."

She doesn't respond, continuing to cry. He begins to confess to her everything that bothered him about their relationship. He tells her about his constant worrying of her health, how upset he would get when she refused to eat, how her weight loss resulted in no longer having a period. How he knows this problem stems from feeling not in control. How he had his doubts about her ability to handle tough situations in life, and his concern of how dependent she was on him.

"I thought you liked that? That you liked taking care of me?" she asks confused.

"I do, I'm naturally a provider you know that. I provided for my family and the Everdeen's, but I never worried about them like I did with you. I felt at times you were so dependent on me that you felt your only identity was being my girlfriend."

He goes on to tell her about his feelings about the wedding and how he felt for her it was more about the idea of getting married than the actual vows. Finally confessing to her everything that has bothered him in their relationship. He knows he should have told her all this a long time ago. He apologizes for it.

She leans over and slaps him across the face, her anger rising again. "You're wrong! I was excited yes, but it was more than just the idea of marriage. How dare you tell me now, after leaving me what really bothered you." She begins hitting him in the chest and like before, he allows her to hit him. She finally collapses in grief in his arms and cries. She cries even harder than before. He hold her as she lets it out. When she finally calms down, she curls up in his arms, leaning on him as he strokes her hair. He knows this is a compromising position, to be holding his former fiancé like this, but he knows they both need this moment for closure. A part of him wants to kiss her, as a way of saying goodbye. But he knows if he does it would be sending a mixed message. He looks at the clock and sees it is almost 5:30. Suddenly, he hears knocking on the door, startling both of them.

"Dammit" he says, releasing her from his arms and going to the door to see who it is.

He opens the door slightly and sees it is Katniss, looking eager to see him.


	61. Chapter 61-Truth

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 61-Truth

When Gale goes back into the living room he let Dez know he needed to make a quick phone call. He calls Hazelle and lets her know Katniss was on her way over. He then takes a seat next to her on the couch and says, "Sorry about that, but I had to let my Mom know Katniss was on her way."

Dez only nods her head in response, not saying anything more about Katniss showing up without warning. Instead she asks, "So what now?" In regards to the wedding stuff?"

"I was going to ask you about that. If you write down all the contact information I will call the venue, caterers, and the rest of the places and cancel. I know your parents paid for a lot of it already, I will send them the money if it cannot be refunded."

"I will talk to my Mom, I think she can make the calls for me. We'll let you know."

"Do you want me to send to you the rest of your stuff?"

She gets a sad look on her face, realizing that she will be moving out, no longer calling this apartment home. "I'd rather send movers over myself."

"Okay, let me know when you want them to come."

"Will Katniss be moving in?"

"No. I have no plans to have Katniss live here. I always looked at this place as ours, and I feel it is disrespectful to you if she lives here. Most likely she will be in whatever housing PES puts her in during her teaching assignment."

"Then what? You'll be leaving here once she is finished? Move somewhere else?"

"I don't know, maybe" he responds, not really sure what the plan would be after since they never discussed it.

She nods again and says, "Well-I guess this is goodbye then" in a bitter tone.

He gets a look of sadness on his face and says, "Yes. I can't express in words how sorry I am, how badly I feel about all of this. You didn't deserve this. I hope someday you can forgive me."

She starts to tear up again and says, "I don't know if I can Gale-a part of me still wants to be in your life and a part of me never wants to see or hear from you again."

Tears begin to form in his eyes as well, realizing this is finally it. They will no longer be in each other's lives despite being together constantly for the last three years. He feels the tears start to run down his face, he wipes them away and says, "I understand, and Dez?"

"Yeah?"

"Please take care of yourself. Please keep seeing your therapist, and please make an effort to get better. That's all I wanted, for you to be happy and healthy. Just because we are no longer together doesn't mean I don't still care and worry about what happens to you."

She doesn't respond and continues to cry. He then asks, "Can you do me one last favor?"

She looks at him in disbelief and says, "What?"

"Would you consider being a model for the mini fashion show for Posy's school project? She is devastated about what has happened between us. You two were always close, would you please do it for her, not for me."

She sighs and says, "I'll think about it."

"Thanks." He then leans forward and kisses her one last time. A final kiss to say goodbye. But for her, she kisses him back as if her life depended on it. She kisses him forcefully, trying to get him to remember what they had in a last ditch effort to change his mind. She opens her mouth and begins kissing him deeper when suddenly he pulls away and says, "Dez-I can't. I kissed you to say goodbye, I didn't mean to send the wrong message."

"Please" she says grabbing his face, forcing him to look at her. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, please just-don't go. I need you."

He begins to tear up again and says, "I need you to focus on yourself, not me. You're a stronger person than you think. You're beautiful and smart and you'll make someone else happy someday. I know you will."

She pulls away abruptly. Hurt and angry that he rejected her. She finally accepts the fact that she cannot compete with Katniss and never could.

"Fuck you" she says in the nastiest tone she can muster and storms off, slamming the door on her way out.

Harper, who had been laying down in the corner of the living room in his cozy dog bed, becomes alert in response to her departure and starts whimpering. Gale walks over to him and sits down on the floor with him, comforting him and whispering, "It'll be okay. I'm sorry but she's not coming back."

He then begins to sob again, letting the tears fall while Harper licks him, hugging the dog in response.

* * *

He doesn't feel like dealing with Katniss right now, but he promised her he would come over and he is anxious to hear what the President said to her. After sitting on the floor with Harper for almost an hour, he finally gets up and washes his face and leaves, bringing Harper with him in case he does go to the Capitol. He takes a taxi to his Mom's, for pets are not allowed on short train rides within the District.

When he arrives at his Mother's he is greeted by her in the hallway. She is surprised to see Harper in tow with him and says, "I take it Harper is staying here again?"

"Maybe-I promised Katniss I'd go back to the Capitol with her tonight. She wants to talk."

"Why don't you go downstairs to talk? She's down there anyway."

"Where's Posy?" He wants to try talking to his sister again, for it is tearing him up inside that she won't speak to him.

"She is at a friend's house tonight. She should be home by 9:30."

He is not sure if he will be gone by then, he takes Harper's leash off of him and lets the dog trot into the living room for he has become very familiar with townhouse the last few weeks.

He goes downstairs and sees Katniss sitting on the couch, watching TV. She looks up at him and says, "You made it."

"I said I'd come."

"Dez's hair is interesting, is green a common look for her?"

He gets an annoyed look on his face, not wanting to hear Katniss's snide remarks. "No-it's not, the only color besides blonde she ever had was once when we first started dating she had dyed the tips of her hair pink."

"Not surprising, a lot of the people who go into her salon dye their hair crazy colors. Very Capitol like."

"I'm not going to discuss Dez with you any further."

"Excuse me?" she says getting up off the couch and walking over to him.

"You heard me."

"I just asked if it was common for her to look so-unnatural."

"What does it matter? She and I are done. I choose you remember?"

"You didn't show it when I left. You didn't even say goodbye you just nodded and ran back into your apartment when I said I'd come here."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to just show up at my door unannounced. I wanted the two of you as far away from each other as possible."

"I told you it was important. How was I supposed to know she'd be there?"

"Forget about it Katniss-we're past it. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

She frowns at him, not liking where this conversation has taken them. She knows he is annoyed with her, but her insecurity got the best of her. She tries to focus on his assurance that he choose her over Dez and says, "Paylor asked to see me after I did my final interviews. She informed me about the results of your investigation."

"And? He says taking her hands and sitting her down on the couch with him.

"She decided that you are to be suspended from all military duties for one year without pay."

He drops her hands and looks down, trying to come to terms hearing that he is being suspended. It is a blow to his pride and says, "Was that was the committee recommended?"

"No-they recommended you serve a short term jail sentence in District 13. Paylor decided the most lenient punishment was a suspension. You will still be the government official for District 2."

He doesn't look at his punishment as lenient and says, "I don't regret what I did-I never will."

She looks at him sadly and says, "I know, it's why I love you. I asked her to pardon you but she says she can't show favoritism." He hears the anger in her voice.

"You asked her to pardon me?"

"Yeah! If I was still the mockingjay I would have demanded it. I think it is bullshit she won't pardon you."

"I did break protocol Katniss, I let it be known that I didn't have to kill Geffen, I chose to."

"But you did it to protect me."

"I did. But we are trained to think with our heads, not our hearts."

"Well-I'm still angry with her, and angry with her about something else she told me as well."

"What's that?"

"She asked if the Panem Daily article had any truth to it. When I wouldn't confirm or deny it she said there was something I needed to know."

He looks at her with fear and confusion on his face, having no idea what the President told her. "Go on" he says pleadingly.

She pauses and gathers her thoughts before continuing, the pause raising his anxiety to the max. Finally she says, "She told me about how you had asked if the bomb that killed Prim was yours."

"I asked that like-eight years ago, shortly after I first started working here."

"She mentioned that."

"What does this have to do with anything? She never told me whether or not she actually looked into it."

"She did look into it, she spoke with some of Coin's officials. She didn't want to tell you what she found out."

He is devastated by the realization of what she has said, that his biggest fear was indeed true. "It was my bomb wasn't it?"

"Yes."

He looks crushed, as if he has been told he has a terminal disease and only has a few weeks left to live. He gets up off the couch and faces the wall, not looking at her and says, "Well, you no longer have to wonder."

"She told me that Coin picked your bomb on purpose, to get to me. She knew what she was doing that day, sending Prim there, using your bomb. None of it was a coincidence."

He didn't think he could get any more bad news, but to hear that Coin used his bomb to make Katniss turn against him was more than he could handle. Even in death Coin accomplished her goal, to break Katniss.

He wants to break every object he sees in this room, but he is at his Mother's house, not his own. He feels his rage build up inside of him realizing that he was used. His efforts to help win the war used against him.

He sees a glass on the stand by the couch and picks it up and throws it against the wall, the glass shattering instantly.

He screams, getting all of his anger out. Katniss hears the door open and Hazelle begin to walk down the stairs. "What is going on down there?"

Katniss runs up the stairs, not wanting her to come down any further, "It's okay, we were just-having a conversation."

"Gale is everything all right?" Hazelle calls down looking at Katniss with skepticism.

"Its fine Mom, I didn't mean to scare you, everything's okay."

"Okay, I'll be going upstairs now to get ready for bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom."

Hazelle looks back at Katniss with unease and heads back up the stairs.

Katniss comes back downstairs and sees Gale leaning up against the wall. She hasn't seen him look so defeated since they returned to District 12 after the bombing.

He looks at her and says, "So, knowing this, knowing that my bomb is responsible for Prim's death, what does that mean for us?"

She walks up to him, getting up close his face and says, "You are not responsible, Coin is. I couldn't see it before, Prim's death consuming me in sadness and hatred. But I know now that she used all of us for her own agenda. Paylor asked me if knowing this changed my feelings for you, I told her it did."

He looks at her with sadness in his eyes, crushed at the thought that she no longer loves him. "You can't love me can you?"

She looks at him with a pained look, she strokes his cheek and says, "My feelings became even stronger, I finally have closure. I have let my anger go, the only thing I know is-I need you, I need your fire. You make me feel alive."

He begins to tear up, he doesn't think he has cried this much ever in one day. Not even when his Father died, for he was in denial when he first heard about the mining accident, not coming to terms with it until later. She continues to stroke his cheek and says, "It's okay."

"Prim-she was innocent" he says through his tears.

"Rain told me once there's a saying in one of the tribe's prayer chants, that the good die young. That couldn't have been truer for Prim. I know wherever she is, she's at peace. She has to be. If not, then there is no goodness in this world, and I have seen good things, kind acts. It is what kept me from losing myself to my grief. I pulled myself out of the darkness, Peeta helping me into the light. But I need you to move forward and live my life."

He leans forward and kisses her. His whirlwind of emotions overwhelming him. She kisses him back forcefully, with even more passion than when they kissed in his hotel room. He quickly scoops her up and turns around, pinning her to the wall, forcing her mouth open with his tongue.

"Do you want-to go-back to-the Capitol?" he asks between kisses.

She breaks his onslaught of kisses and looks at him and says, "I think it best if you don't, I'm sure Ceasar has people watching my every move, just waiting to get another picture of the two of us for the next gossip article."

"Fuck him. I don't care what they write about us. Too many people have tried to keep us apart." And he begins kissing her neck, desire taking control.

She pulls her head away and says, "I care about Peeta, I don't want another article being printed until I speak to him."

He nods and kisses her forehead. For once he is not afraid of losing her to him. He sets her back down on her feet and says, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" she says looking at him lovingly, seeing the unease on his face.

"I kissed Dez."

"What?"

"I kissed her before I came over here, to say goodbye to her."

He can tell she is trying to not to get mad, almost looking as if she is talking to herself without speaking. "What's going on in your head?" he asks.

"Trying not to get jealous."

He kisses her to show her she has nothing to worry about. After the kiss ends he says, "You don't have to be jealous anymore."

She smiles slightly and says, "Who ever thought you'd be saying that to me. It's funny how our roles are reversed."

"I love you."

She smiles at him and says, "I love you" and reaches up and kisses him.

* * *

It is exactly 9:30 pm when Posy walks in the door. She is greeted by Harper and begins petting him, surprised that the dog is here. She sees Gale's shoes by the door. Realizing that he is here, she quickly goes into the living room but doesn't see him or her Mother. She figures her Mother is probably upstairs reading in her room as she always does before bed. She goes downstairs to see if he there, shutting the door behind her so Harper doesn't follow. She calls out to him while going down the stairs but doesn't hear anything. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she sees no one, but sees broken glass on the floor. She becomes nervous wondering if something has happened. She looks around and sees the door to the bathroom is slightly open. She walks slowly toward it and begins to hear sounds coming from it.

Her eyes get wide as she sees Katniss behind the door. Her eyes are closed, her head back and she sees Gale bending down kissing her neck while they are leaning up against the bathroom counter. She opens the door further without thinking and sees his hand down her pants, moving his hand furiously while the other is under her shirt, groping her breast. She sees Katniss's hand down his pants, moving her hand up and down rapidly.

Katniss opens her eyes at the sound of the door creaking and gasps, pulling her hand out of his pants and moving off the counter. "Posy" she says in shock.

Posy unable to speak out of embarrassment turns around and runs out.


	62. Chapter 62-Making Amends

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I get that some people might think that Posy is being too hard on Katniss. She's 13 so I'm trying to approach it the way a teenager would look at it. She's upset because Dez cut her off and feels she is losing not only a friend, but a sister. As for Katniss being selfish, of course she is! She's mad because Dez kept Gale away from her. And yes, Gale did make snide comments against Peeta in the books, for this story I wanted the roles to be reversed.**

 **The next chapter will have a lot of Everlark in it. I had to youtube the ending scene of Mockingjay part 2 and watch the "growing together" scene to help get some motivation. While I thought the scene was decent in the movie, it was way better in the book and actually made me like Katniss/Peeta for a brief moment, until I read the epilogue. I actually like Peeta's character, I just never liked him as a romantic partner for Katniss. I just thought the relationship was off from the beginning and I always preferred her with Gale from the minute she started contemplating if he could be her boyfriend in the first book. I felt Katniss ended up with Peeta by default. As a reviewer pointed out, everyone who was important in Katniss's life (Prim/Mrs. Everdeen/Gale) were all gone in the end and the only person left was Peeta. I know there are about 10 times the amount of Everlark fans than there are Galeniss, and I really don't see why! Even in the movie I felt the actors lacked serious chemistry. Plus I thought more people would be Galeniss fans for shallow reasons (i.e. Hemsworth being way better looking than Hutcherson). Oh well, this is all just my opinion. The motivation for this story came after seeing Mockingjay part 2 for I dreaded seeing it in the theater and I wanted to do a story that totally erased that god awful epilogue! No offense to the author, I felt the first two books were excellent and really good, just wasn't a fan of the last one.**

 **As always thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 62-Making Amends

Katniss and Gale quickly move away from each other and fix their clothing, completely caught off guard that Posy saw them. While zipping up his pants Gale says, "Dammit, now she has even more of a reason to hate me."

"Hate you? What are you talking about? Posy loves you more than anything. She is to you what Prim was to me. She could never hate you."

"She won't speak to me because Dez refuses to see her."

Katniss makes a face in annoyance and rolls her eyes. Of course Dez would take out her anger about being dumped by Gale on Posy she thinks to herself. She hopes Posy someday cares for her the way she cares for Dez.

"Let me talk to her." Katniss says putting her hand on Gale's shoulder.

He looks at her with doubt that it will work but says, "You can try."

"If she won't let me come in I'll leave, I have to go anyway."

"Okay, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure, thanks though."

"Okay, I will call and arrange for a guard to meet you when you get off the train to escort you to your hotel. I will take you to the train station" and he goes upstairs to use the phone.

Katniss walks up to Posy's room, she hasn't been upstairs in the Hawthorne's townhouse since she stayed with them last summer. She knocks on Posy's door gently and says, "Posy, it's Katniss, can I come in?"

"What do you want?" Posy calls back from behind the door.

"I just want to talk, it won't take long. I have to leave soon."

"Whatever."

Katniss assumes by that response she is okay with her entering so she quickly turns the doorknob and opens the door and goes in. She sees Posy laying on her bed face down. Katniss shuts the door as Posy sits up and crosses her legs while continuing to sit on the bed, Katniss standing by the doorway.

"What do you want to talk about?" Posy asks in an unfriendly tone.

"First I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry you had to see that, Gale and me I mean."

She shrugs in response and says, "What I saw didn't shock me, a lot of kids in my class feel each other up."

Katniss cringes inside, growing up in District 12 she had no desire to do such things at Posy's age. She doesn't know if kids in District 2 grow up faster due to the culture of being so close to the Capitol or if she was just clueless back in 12. Either scenario is possible. She knows Prim never did such things either.

"Well, I hope that's all they do" Katniss says in response.

"I ran away because it was weird seeing my brother do it, not the actual act itself."

"I understand."

"I don't get why he broke up with Dez, especially for you."

"I think Gale and Dez didn't have quite the perfect relationship you might have thought they had."

"I knew there were problems! But he loved her and she loved him. It wasn't hard to see there were times he got upset by her behavior. But she was really close to our family, and now she won't even speak to me."

"I'm sorry, truly I am."

"Like you care, you are just happy you have Gale all to yourself now."

"Posy, that's not true. I'm going to District 9 for my teaching assignment, I'll hardly see him."

"Good, maybe he'll realize the mistake he's made and go back to Dez."

Katniss had been patient with Posy for she understood how she felt hurt and betrayed by Dez, she herself remembering at that age things seemed a lot more dramatic than they really were. However, she was starting to lose her cool by Posy's hurtful words.

"Need I remind you, that you were the one who told me that night at dinner last summer that Gale didn't love Dez the way he loved me. Or have you forgotten?"

Posy looks at Katniss in anger, realizing that her words were thrown back in her face. "No I haven't forgotten. I just-I think my brother is moving too quickly. One minute he's about to get married and the next he is with you. You two about to have sex in our house!"

"I know that was inappropriate, I'm sorry."

"I need to get ready for bed, I have school tomorrow."

"Okay, but I can ask just one last thing?"

"What?"

"Please try not to be angry at Gale. If you want to blame somebody, blame me. I-I let Gale know how I felt about him, that I regretted what happened between us. I should have kept my feelings to myself. But I felt I had to let him know, that if I didn't, I would have even more remorse than I already do. I know it's selfish, but-I need him, I want to be with him. I get why you have doubts about my loyalty, but trust me, I appreciate and love your brother more than you will ever know, and I was too blind to see it before."

She turns around and begins to turn the doorknob to walk out, she hears Posy say, "I blame him because he didn't have to act on it and hurt Dez."

Katniss nods in understanding and says, "We love each other, sometimes people do crazy things for love, and he is hurting and feels awful about what he did to Dez. He's really upset that you won't talk to him, I just wanted to let you know."

Katniss turns around and quickly leaves, heading down the stairs.

On the walk to the train station, Katniss tells Gale that her assignment is in District 9, forgetting that she didn't get a chance to tell him before. She also tells him about the interviews and how surprised she was not to get an invite to teach in District 4.

"Their loss" Gale says trying to make Katniss feel less rejected.

"I'm excited though, I really liked the people I interviewed with from District 9. And I will at least know Jocelyn there and maybe I can even go see the tribe. I do get a one week leave midway after two months."

Gale smiles at her encouragingly, but he is sad that she will be so far away and says, "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you" Katniss says as they reach the train station.

"Call me when you get to the hotel room, just so that I know you are okay."

"Okay" and she leans up to hug him, he in turn wraps his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"What did Posy say?" he asks when he pulls away, suddenly changing the subject.

"She's upset about Dez not talking to her like you said. She's also upset that you left her and ran to be with me. She thinks it is too soon. I asked her to try to not be angry with you, and that you are hurting too."

"I asked Dez to reach out to her."

"Do you think she will?"

"I don't know."

Katniss doesn't envy Gale at all. He learns he is suspended from his job, that the bomb that killed Prim was his, and that his beloved little sister is still angry at him. He's had quite the day she thinks.

"Well, I hope she does."

"Do you?" Gale says skeptically.

"I do. Look-Dez might not be my favorite person, but I hate to see Posy hurting, she doesn't deserve that."

Katniss's train pulls into the station, Gale walks with her to train's main door and says, "I may not see you until after you get to District 9."

"I know, but I will be in District 4 next week at my Mom's."

"If I have time I will try to come out." He then leans in for a quick kiss, making it brief in case anyone is watching.

She smiles and gets on the train. Taking a seat by the window and waving to him as it takes off.

* * *

When Gale goes back to his Mother's to get Harper before heading home, he is greeted by her at the front door and tells him she wants to speak with him in the kitchen. He can tell by her tone she is angry.

"Is something wrong?" he asks while getting Harper's leash off the kitchen island.

"After you and Katniss left I heard Posy crying while getting ready for bed, I made her tell me what was wrong. She told me she was still upset about Dez, and about what she saw, how she walked in on the two of you."

"Mom-"

"You are not a teenager anymore. You can't have spontaneous sex wherever you want, especially under my roof with my youngest daughter here" Hazelle says harshly.

"We weren't having sex, we got caught up in the moment, but our clothes were on. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"If she had come down even ten minutes later, what would she have seen? Something tells me a lot more than touching."

"I'm sorry okay. Like I said, it won't happen again. I've had-a trying day to say the least. I found out I've been suspended from the military for a year without pay."

Hazelle looks at Gale in shock and says, "Because of what happened with Geffen?"

"Yes. The committee recommended a short term jail sentence but Paylor decided on a suspension instead."

"Oh Gale, I'm so sorry" Hazelle says, her tone softening.

"You know what else I found out?"

"What?" she says cautiously.

"It was my bomb that killed Prim. Coin decided to use my idea to sacrifice Prim and break Katniss."

Hazelle hugs her son, holding him tight, not saying anything. Gale hugs her back, trying to hold back his tears.

* * *

When Katniss gets off the train in District 12 two days later, it is late morning. She is greeted by familiar faces, all shocked and pleased to see her return.

She goes to the bakery to see if Peeta is there. He isn't but Delly is. She greets Katniss warmly and tells her he is at their home. "He'll be so happy to see you" she says cheerily to Katniss. Katniss not having the heart to tell her she seriously doubts it after she tells him why she has come.

She walks to the Victor's Village, contemplating what to say the entire time she walks. She sees that District 12 hasn't changed at all, and that new buildings have gone up since she left.

When she gets to the Victor's Village, she sees Peeta tending to the primrose bush outside their house. She slowly approaches and he hears her footsteps and turns around, stunned to see her.

He stands up, blinking his eyes several times to make sure she is really there.

"Peeta" Katniss says softly, finding it hard to speak.

"Katniss" he says with a look of hope in his eyes.


	63. Chapter 63-Peeta

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: To reviewer Guest: Yes you were correct that Gale had serious concerns about Dez's dependence on him. I look at her dependence as part of her immaturity, her being 5-6 years younger than him.**

 **I will try to update one more time before WED. The next week and a half will be busy, so some updates may come, but none will come after May 30 for I will be on vacation.**

Chapter 63-Peeta

He looks at her with hope, hope that she has finally come back to him after all this time. "You've come back" he says softly, still shocked that he is seeing her face.

"Yeah" Katniss says just as softly. It is still hard for her to speak, for so much emotion is inside her. The last time she saw him, she was still in love with him. But now, her feelings have changed significantly.

"Your hair is different, I like it" Peeta says with a warm smile.

"Thanks" she says nervously, running her hand through it. "It was a lot shorter last year, I cut it just above my shoulder."

He comes over and hugs her, holding her tight. She puts her arms around him but does so timidly. He senses her uneasiness.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asks.

"Yes."

She follows him inside to their home. When she goes inside she sees that absolutely nothing has changed. All of their belongings still in the exact same place as they were the day she left.

She sets her backpack down in the kitchen as she takes a seat across from him at the table.

"I've missed you. I never thought you would be gone as long as you were. You've been gone…..16 months." He pauses before saying the exact amount of time she has been away.

She looks down and says, "I wasn't expecting to be gone that long either."

"Were you able to figure things out? Did you finally make a decision about us?"

"Yes, it's why I am here."

A smile forms across his face, that look of hope again. This time looking even more confident. "I knew it. I knew that Panem Daily article was garbage. I knew you'd come back home."

Katniss is taken aback. "You saw the Panem Daily article?" desperately hoping he had not seen it.

"Yeah, I heard Delly and her brother talking about it one day at the bakery. She tried to keep it from me but I made her show me the article. I can't believe Ceasar is now writing for a newspaper."

"I guess he figured it would be the best option for him now, a way to stay in the victor's lives. And other famous people in Panem" Katniss says.

"Doesn't mean he has to write about things that aren't true."

"Peeta-the thing is, some of it was true."

"What do you mean?" he says with a look of utter confusion.

"Well, I haven't been in District 12 for a long time and I am pursuing a teaching career and I was in District 4."

"Yeah, but you are here now because you are going to do your teaching experience in District 12 right?"

"How did you know I was going to do my teaching experience?"

"Haymitch told me that you were in District 4, maybe six months after we last spoke. He told me about the PES program you enrolled in and how the program required a teaching experience."

Katniss was not surprised to hear that Haymitch knew about her whereabouts, being close Paylor and her associates. She was even less surprised to hear that he told Peeta what he found out.

Obviously Haymitch did not find out from Paylor the truth about her and Gale.

"Peeta I can't do my teaching experience in District 12."

"Why not? We have a school here."

"It's not a school run by PES. I have to be working under a PES teacher in order to receive my certification. Trust me PES wants to be in District 12, they have asked me repeatedly to teach here once I am finished."

"So you'll be back for good in a few months once your teaching experience is over?"

She looks down, unable to look him in the eye as she says, "No."

"No?" he says incredulously.

She looks up and sees he has a crushed look on his face. Her heart is breaking, knowing what she is about to say is going to destroy him.

"I am not here to return to 12. I came here to pack up my stuff and send it to District 9."

"District 9?"

"Yes, that's where I will be doing my teaching experience."

He has a look of thought on his face and he says, "You want to be close to where the Natives are?"

"Part of the reason. Another is the fact that I really liked the people who interviewed me and….because it was one of the few districts that would have me."

He looks at her in confusion, she quickly explains about what happened with the interviews. Afterwards, Peeta says, "I'm sorry you didn't get an offer in District 4. But why didn't you go to District 11? It is closer to here."

"Peeta-I-I'm not planning on ever coming back here. I came here-to say goodbye."

His face falls again, looking even more crushed than before. "You're ending it?"

"Yes" she says tears starting to fall down her face.

"Why?"

"I can't be here anymore. There is just-too many bad memories here."

"But the book, your memories of good things….that helped you."

"It did, but it only-kept me breathing, I wasn't living Peeta."

"What do you mean?" He looks completely confused and beginning to look angry and Katniss knows he hardly ever gets angry.

"When Prim died and I killed Coin, I had nothing left. I didn't even have you, not knowing if you'd ever be the same. I was sent here. I had nowhere else to go. I was facing the darkest time of my life when I came back here-alone. And then you came back. You lifted me out of the darkness, you were my light. My dandelion in the spring. You made me realize-life can go on. You and I grew back together and I admitted to you that I loved you. I loved you because you helped me during my darkest time. I will never forget that. I needed your kindness and, your calmness to help me heal."

"So what changed? What made you realize you weren't living here in 12?" He still has a look of anger in his eyes.

"When I was in the wild territory, I began to see things differently. I realized I wanted-needed more out of life. It also made me realize there is a reason I never committed to you the way I should have. Never married you, never had children with you."

Suddenly he gets a look of understanding on his face. His look going from anger to a blank expression, void of emotion. He says in a calm tone of voice, "It's because of Gale isn't it?

The tears still continuing to fall, Katniss nods her head answering his question. Between sobs she says, "You told-him-that day-in-in Tigris's basement that-that I loved him. You were right."

"And he said you would chose the person you couldn't live without."

She nods her head again, unable to speak.

"So did you make your choice?" his voice still calm. Too calm for her liking.

"Yes" she manages to say between her sobs.

"So everything in the article was true then?"

"No" she says quickly, suddenly calming herself down and able to speak. "We were not together last summer. We've only been together for-two weeks if that."

"If that? If that!" he shouts, no longer remaining calm.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I truly am" she says feeling guilty for her poor choice of words.

"I thought he was engaged to someone else?" he hisses in response.

"He was."

He gets a look of realization on his face again and says, "He ended things with her to be with you?"

"Yes."

He abruptly stands up and walks away from the table, startling her. She watches him as he walks to the kitchen sink and looks out the window. He has a look of utter defeat on his face. Her tears begin to fall again, this time harder than before. She doesn't think she has cried this hard since Buttercup returned to District 12 and she came to terms with the fact that Prim was gone and wasn't coming back.

"The day I went with you and your Mom to the train station in District 9, when you got on that train and left, I had this, this feeling. It was a feeling I never felt before. But I knew that the next time I saw you, things between us would not be the same."

She doesn't respond, unable to due to her uncontrollable crying. He turns around looks at her. He sees she starts to look nauseous from crying so hard.

He comes over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Why don't you go in the spare room and lay down?"

"Peeta-"she says between her sobs.

"I mean it Katniss. Go lay down. You look awful."

She can't argue with him because she did feel awful. She had been crying so hard her head felt as if it were about to explode and she was feeling like she was about to throw up. She slowly stands up and Peeta helps her into the guest bedroom, grabbing her backpack for her.

She lays down on the bed, takes two morphling pills and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

When she wakes up, she sees it is 6 pm. Realizing she slept for quite a while, she quickly gets up and walks down into the main room. She sees boxes on the floor packed up. Peeta comes out from the kitchen and says, "I packed up some of your things while you were sleeping."

"Peeta-I don't know what to say."

"Haymitch helped me. It's why so many boxes were packed."

"Is he at home?"

"He is."

She figures she will have to stop by before she leaves, knowing that conversation is not going to be a good one.

"Thank you" she says appreciatively.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Well, I may go stay over at Haymitch's then tonight, I just-I don't know if I can be here if you are here."

"I will go to Haymitch's. See if I can stay at his place. If not, I will go to Greasy Sae's. She'll have me."

He nods his head. "If you put the address of where you want this stuff sent, Haymitch and I will make sure it gets there."

"Thanks. Peeta-I-I don't know how to make things right between us." She feels she has to say something to help ease his pain.

"I don't know if you can. One of us was going to get our hearts broken. All this time I just thought it was him that's all."

She looks down, forcing herself not to cry again. She begins repeating the Sioux prayer in her head, helping to calm her nerves. She has been silently repeating the chant over and over in her head since being captured by Geffen.

Peeta sees she is trying to calm herself and says, "Katniss-look at me."

She forces herself to open her eyes and look up at him. She looks at him with sadness.

"I love you. I'll always love you. It's because I love you that I know I have to let you go. I'd rather you be happy than be miserable with me. But I love you too much to just forget. I know that's what you want me to do."

"Peeta-"

"It's the truth Katniss, admit it."

She takes a deep breath and says, "Peeta, you are one of the best people I've ever known. Things happen for a reason. Fate brought us together in the games. You and I share a bond that can never be broken or replaced. But, you know my feelings were never quite as strong as yours. My love for you was real, please don't doubt that. It just wasn't strong enough. I wish it could have been. I never allowed myself to admit my feelings for Gale and pushed him off to the side and put you first. I had to make sure you would be alright. From the moment we went back into the arena I put you first. I don't regret it, saving you was the only option. I don't want you to forget. I want you to remember that you saved me. You saved me in the arena, you saved me when you came back here, and you saved me when you inadvertently brought back into my life my Mother and Gale. You were right when you said that they needed me and I needed them. I wish things could have been different, I know we can never just be friends, I can't have it all. I just want you to remember, you saved my life in so many ways. I will never forget what you have done for me. You have always put my feelings before your own, it's why I don't deserve you. You deserve so much more than what I can give."

He is crying, the tears falling rapidly. He quickly walks out of the room, leaving her by herself.

She stands there for a few moments, contemplating if she should go after him, she decides not to and begins going through the boxes Peeta and Haymitch packed up. She labels some of the boxes with her address in District 9 and labels some of them with her Mother's address.

She walks over to Haymitch's house, it is 7:30 and she is starving, hoping he has some food to eat.

When she knocks on the door, he answers and says, "Well, well, well. Look who it is. You've finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"Can I come in?"

"Suit yourself" and he moves aside to let her pass.

Once inside she turns to Haymitch and says, "Thanks for helping Peeta pack up my stuff."

"Well, I think it is probably best if you get your stuff out of there as quickly as possible. Since you are throwing away everything the two of you had, to be with Hawthorne."

"Haymitch-"

"Shut up Katniss! I'm talking. I usually like being right, but it is killing me to see that I was right about you. When I said that you never deserved to be with someone as good as Peeta."

"You were right" she says blankly.

He gives her a seething look as he takes a sip of alcohol from his glass. "So why Hawthorne then?"

"It is not just about Gale. I'm leaving District 12 because I want more in my life. I want a job beyond what is just available here."

"Bullshit! You might have needed to leave District 12 to become a teacher, but you know you could have been a teacher here."

"Fine. I don't want to be a teacher here. I don't want to live in District 12 anymore."

"And you didn't want Peeta to come with you."

"No. His place is here."

"You didn't let him make that decision."

"He wouldn't have made the right decision. He would have done what I would have wanted."

He snickers and takes another sip, this sip lasting longer, once he finishes he says, "This is all about Hawthorne Katniss admit it."

"No, I won't, because you are wrong."

"You love him." He says it as a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"So how am I wrong?"

"Gale is not the reason I chose to leave District 12. If I didn't get into PES's program, I was going to go live with the Native's. I probably never would have seen Gale again."

Haymitch looks at Katniss in disbelief and says, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

He shakes his head at her in disbelief and says, "I will never understand you. I care about you, that will never change, but I don't understand you. I'm going in my room to finish my night, I'll take you to the train station in the morning. What time do you want me to be ready by?"

"8:30 okay?"

"Okay." And he walks up to his room leaving her alone.

She goes into his kitchen and fixes herself something to eat. She then watches some TV before crashing on his couch for the night. The next morning, she wakens at 6 am. She takes a shower in his guest bathroom and decides to go for a quick walk in the woods before they leave.

When she walks outside of Haymitch's house, she sees a small box sitting on his front step. She sees her name on the box in Peeta's handwriting and opens it. Inside is her Father's hunting jacket, her old bow and arrows and a note. She opens the note and reads:

 _I thought you should have this in District 9. Good luck. I know you will do great. I hope you find happiness. I will miss you. You'll miss me. True or False?"_

 _Love,_

 _Peeta_

"True." She says softly and places the note in the pocket of her Father's jacket and puts it on. Even though it will probably get warm today it is cooler so early in the morning. She grabs the bow and arrows and takes a final walk through the woods. While walking she listens to the birds, looks at the trees around her, taking it all in for the last time.

She arrives back at Haymitch's at 7:45 am. She sees he is waiting for her in the kitchen and has breakfast ready.

"Breakfast?" Katniss asks surprised he is even awake, let alone ready with food ready.

"Yeah. I can do some cooking you know. I started my night early so I was early to rise" he says with a grin on his face.

"It looks great" she says as she sits and begins eating. They chat about things not related to Peeta or Gale, Katniss thankful that Haymitch no longer wants to talk her love life.

He walks with her into town, on the way, she asks if they could make one stop.

"Do we have time?" he asks.

"Yeah, my train doesn't leave until 11 am."

"Where are we going?"

"Greasy Sae's."

While Katniss knows pretty much all of the residents currently living in District 12, she is not close with any of them. Greasy Sae however, is the one person she considers a friend. Besides Peeta and Haymitch, she didn't really talk to anyone else in the district, except her. She wanted to properly say goodbye.

It was slightly after 9 am when they arrive at her house, Haymitch waiting outside pulling out his flask while she approaches Greasy Sae's door.

She knocks and waits. After a few minutes Katniss sees Greasy Sae's Granddaughter answer the door and say, "Katniss? What do you want?"

Katniss not surprised in the least by her Granddaughter's odd behavior says, "Is your Grandmother home?"

"Yeah, hold on" and she disappears shutting the door behind her. After a few moments Greasy Sae opens up the door and says, "Come in, hurry up girl."

Katniss quickly goes inside. Greasy Sae looks at her with a smile and says, "You decided to pay me a visit I see."

Katniss takes a seat and explains why she has come and that she has come to say goodbye. After she is finished, she can't tell what Greasy Sae is thinking, for she has an unreadable look on her face.

Katniss getting apprehensive thinking she yet again disappointed another person says, "What are you thinking?"

"That I am going to miss you."

Katniss gives a small smile and says, "I'm going to miss you too. I never thanked you for what you did for me when I first came back here."

Greasy Sae holds up a hand, not wanting Katniss to continue and says, "It was the least I could do. I hated seeing you like that."

"Well, I just want you to know I won't forget what you did for me."

"So you are going to be with Gale then huh?"

"Not while I do my teaching assignment. Hopefully after."

"I'm glad you two found each other again. That boy always loved you. I think everyone in the hob saw that except you."

"You don't think I'm a terrible person for leaving Peeta?"

"A lot more people each year are returning to 12, hopefully someday Peeta can find happiness again."

"Can you, keep an eye out for him? Make sure he is okay?"

"Sure."

Katniss hugs her as a way of showing her appreciation. When Katniss ends the embrace Greasy Sae says, "Tell Gale he needs to write me more often."

"I will I promise."

"Goodbye Katniss."

"Goodbye Sae."

* * *

When Katniss reaches the train station with Haymitch, he tells her that he will make sure the boxes she marked will get mailed by tomorrow.

"Thanks Haymitch."

"So, I don't know when I will see you again. Perhaps in the Capitol."

"I'll write. I don't have my phone number in District 9 yet, but I will send it to you."

"Okay then" he says nodding his head.

"Haymitch-please take care of Peeta."

He gives her a hard look. A look that says she is making the biggest mistake of her life getting on that train and leaving District 12.

"You know I will."

"Thanks" and she reaches for him for a hug, surprised when he accepts the embrace. After the hug ends she turns and walks away.

"Katniss!" Haymitch calls out while she walks to the front entrance. She turns around and looks back at him.

"Good luck in District 9. You'll make one hell of a teacher."

She smiles at him and gives a final wave before turning around and heading onto the train.

When the train departs, she looks intently out the window, looking at the scenery of District 12 for the last time. She stares the entire train ride out of the District, she tries to memorize every tree, every hill she sees. Her way of saying goodbye to the place she once called home.


	64. Chapter 64-Lies, Love

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: So, I apologize the update came so late last night. I ended up being pretty busy over the weekend and I figured it was better to post late than not to post at all.**

 **As for Haymitch, I always felt he was very team Peeta so, I figured he would not be happy with Katniss if she left Peeta for Gale.**

Chapter 64-Lies, Love

Katniss didn't arrive back to District 4 until almost three days later, arriving on Wednesday evening at 8 pm. She gets off the train and sees her Mom waiting for her at the station.

Her Mom has a look of surprise when she sees Katniss get off the train in her Father's hunting jacket and says, "Your Father's jacket, you still have it?"

"Yeah, it was still back at the house, I started wearing it again when I returned. But I didn't bring it with me when I went to District 9. Peeta wanted to make sure I brought it."

"Come on, let's go, we can talk about your visit back at the apartment. Are you hungry?"

"No, they served dinner on the train so I'm good."

They headed back to the apartment, Katniss telling her Mother about the new construction she saw being built in District 12. Once they arrived back, Katniss told her about her visit with Peeta, Haymitch, and Greasy Sae, getting sad when discussing how badly she felt hurting Peeta the way she did.

"I don't think I will ever stop feeling guilty. I broke his heart Mom, he has nothing now."

"He will be hurting for a long time, but things will get better for him, each day that passes he will think of you less and less."

Katniss begins to have conflicting emotions. She doesn't want Peeta to stop thinking about her, eventually forgetting about what they had. A part of her wants him to remember the good times they had together and never forget. But another part of her realizes that she herself thought of Peeta less and less after a couple of months of being with the Sioux, to the point that at times, she hardly thought about him at all, focusing a lot of her attention and feelings, on Gale.

"I told him I didn't want him to forget about what we had."

"I didn't say forget Katniss, I said think of you less. I think for Gale that was how he was able to cope all those years ago, not being around someone helps them get over their sadness. Had you stayed in District 12, I think this would be a lot harder for him."

Katniss could not imagine under any circumstances that scenario happening. While she was sad to leave District 12, she knows if she wants to move forward with her life she has to leave the place she once called home behind.

She then tells her Mother about the boxes that should be arriving to the apartment. "Is it okay if I just keep the boxes in the spare room? Once my teaching experience has ended and I hopefully graduate and have a job I can move my stuff then."

"Sure, that's no problem."

Katniss spends Thursday and Friday with her Mother for she took off work in anticipation for Katniss's arrival. They went shopping for some of the supplies Katniss needs for her classroom and spent time at the beach. Katniss enjoyed the two days they had together before her Mother returned to work on Saturday afternoon, working a double shift until Sunday.

On Saturday morning, Katniss goes to the train station to meet Gale for he had arranged with Katniss to visit her for the day before she leaves for District 9 Sunday morning.

She smiles eagerly as she watches him get off the train, carrying only a backpack in tow. Once he is away from the crowd he heads over to where she is standing, trying to hide herself from view standing behind a column.

She goes into his arms once he is behind the column, holding him tight. While she knows their relationship no longer needs to be a secret, she doesn't want to provide Ceasar with any scandalous pictures of the two of them. She purposefully picked a spot where she will be able to see if anyone is watching her, for the column is near the side wall of the station in a corner. It even took Gale a few minutes to find her she had hidden herself from view so well.

"How was the ride?" Katniss asks once she finally moves away from his embrace.

"Okay, the train left at 7:30 pm last night, the bed was comfortable which was nice."

The train system in Panem had improved signicantly in the last the last year for people traveling long distances. While Panem had non-stop train service from district to district, the food and lodging accommodations were not the best. President Paylor had increased Panem's transportation budget to refurbish a lot of the trains and improve the quality of the food that was provided. Of course the price of the tickets slightly increased, especially for longer distances.

Katniss picks up her backpack off the floor and together they head to the hotel where Gale reserved a room. It was the same hotel he stayed at last time, again getting a room that had a balcony overlooking the ocean with a luxury bathroom.

Katniss is slightly surprised that Gale has gone back to this hotel, wondering if he is spending more than he should. She asks him about it once they set their backpacks down.

"I stay in this hotel when I come here for work, I've been here so much over the years I have accumulated enough points on my rewards card that I get reduced rates. Even though when I come for work I get reimbursed."

She nods in understanding and says, "We could have stayed at my Mother's, but, my room has a lot of boxes taking up space at the moment."

He looks at her quizzically and she explains how Haymitch and Peeta boxed up her stuff and how she sent most of it to her Mothers, and some of it to District 9. She tells him how she brought her hunting jacket with her along with her bow.

"I can't exactly wear the jacket here right now though, too hot."

"I didn't know you still had it."

"I only started wearing it again when I returned to 12. While on the train ride here it was the first time I ever wore it outside of the district."

He asks how District 12 looked, she filled him in as she had with her Mother and spoke about the new construction and about her visit with Greasy Sae, passing the message along that Gale was to write her more often.

He laughs and says, "Alright, I will make an effort to write to her…every three months."

"I will remind you of that" Katniss says playfully hitting him on the arm.

He then looks at her with a serious expression on his face and says, "So I take it you-ended things with Peeta?"

She immediately looks away, turning her head to the side and says, "Yeah, it was horrible."

He knows exactly how she feels, having done the same thing himself. While he only dated Dez for three years, Katniss had been with Peeta for seven, spending every waking moment with him. He couldn't envision how that conversation went.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugs in response, still looking away from him and instead focusing on the waves she sees outside the hotel window. "I asked Haymitch to take care of him, make sure he is alright."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that, he and Sae I think will be checking in on him quite a bit I'm sure."

She looks at him in surprise and says, "How did you know Greasy Sae is close with Peeta?"

"She told me in her letters. She said that she had really grown to like him. She told me about how she and Peeta both looked out for you while you-worked through your grief." She sees he is apprehensive about his choice of words, not wanting to stir up any bad emotions concerning their past.

She continues looking at him as she says, "Peeta has a lot of support in District 12. I just, don't know if it will help."

"Maybe something will happen between him and Delly" Gale says trying to make Katniss feel less guilty. Katniss had told Gale about how Delly worked with Peeta in the bakery and how they had still remained close.

She makes a face and says, "I doubt that, I don't think he looks at her in that way."

"Well you don't know, he might."

"Trust me Gale. I know Peeta better than anyone. He doesn't."

"Why? Because he can only love you?"

She gets a look of annoyance on her face and shouts, "You're jealous!"

"Trust me Katniss, I'm not jealous. The fact that you are here with me in this hotel room with your stuff packed up at your Mom's apartment reassures me that you want to be with me. I think you are the one who's jealous. You don't seem to like the thought of Peeta with Delly."

"I just-think it's weird that's all."

"I think you would want him to be happy?"

"Of course" Katniss says in a tone that suggests his question is a silly one.

"Then don't be jealous."

"I'm not Gale!" she says raising her voice again.

"Okay" he says putting his hands up. "I believe you. I know it was hard for you to see him again and tell him goodbye. Like I said, for the first time since you went into the arena, I finally feel confident about us. No longer wondering how you feel about me, if you care for him more than me."

"Good. Do you want to go for a swim?" she asks changing the subject no longer wanting to talk about Peeta.

They change into their swimsuits and head down to the beach. It was the end of April and the water was much warmer than when they were last here. They get in the water and swim out until only their heads are above water. Katniss savors the feeling of the warm salt water while the waves bounce them around. It was moments like this when she wishes she could have stayed here for her teaching assignment. But then she reminds herself she needs to be where she is wanted and she was wanted in District 9.

Gale who had noticed she was deep in thought says, "You okay Catnip?"

She looks at him, his voice pulling her back into the present. She smiles brightly and says, "I was just-thinking about my teaching assignment."

"You'll do great. I have no worries" he says and playfully splashes her in the face. She begins splashing him back and jumps on his back, trying to dunk him under the water.

Needless to say it doesn't work and she remains on his back, with him giving her a piggy back ride back to the shore. He sets her down on the sand and she looks up at him with a look of pure happiness on her face. He hasn't seen her look this content in quite a while. Overcome with his own happiness he leans down and begins kissing her, right there on the beach in front of everyone.

She eagerly responds to his kisses, savoring the feeling of his arms around her. She knows they have attracted attention for she hears whistling and someone loudly shouting, "Get a room girl on fire!"

Gale quickly breaks away from the kiss, looking around in anger to see who shouted at her. Katniss quickly turns his head back to her and says, "Come on, let's go."

They head back to his room. Once the door is closed she says, "Now, where were we?" and leans up to kiss him sweetly.

He kisses her softly at first, then their kisses become more and more fierce, wanting each other desperately. He breaks away from her suddenly and says, "I need to leave."

"Leave?" she cries out, upset he has stopped kissing her.

He puts his hands on her face and says, "Yes, or else I'll end up making you take those damn morphling pills."

She doesn't want to ruin the moment and tell him that she takes the pills now to help ease her anxiety, no longer taking them for pain. Instead she says, "I'm not in pain anymore, I quit taking the pills. I've healed-everywhere."

"Are you sure?" he says staring intently into her eyes. It was driving her over the edge in desire.

"Yes" and she leans up for a kiss forcing her tongue into his mouth.

He bends down and places his arm under her knees, lifting her up and carrying her into the bathroom. He sets her down on the countertop and turns on the shower, setting the water to hot. He turns back to her and begins kissing her neck, she feels him begin to harden as he pulls her closer to him. She reaches down and pulls off his swim trunks as he begins pulling off her bathing suit. Their swimsuits now on the floor, he leads her into the shower.

She's startled by the hot water at first, needing a few seconds to get used to the water temperature on her body. Once the shower door is closed he scoops her up and places her against the wall. He kisses her as the water rains down on them, for the shower had two showerheads on each side, the two of them right in between.

She reaches her hand down and begins stroking him. After a few seconds he shifts her along the wall and moves her hand away and guides himself inside of her and begins thrusting deeply. She cries out in passion and he stops immediately and looks at her with concern, holding her in place.

"Don't stop" she says pleadingly. "That feels—so good."

He continues, setting the pace a lot slower, intently looking at her to make sure she is alright. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back while he moves inside her. She squeezes his shoulders, signaling for him to go faster. He begins thrusting deeper, like he did when he first started. She begins to moan as he goes even faster, her body being thrusted up against the shower wall over and over. She feels herself lose control as the water continues to rain down on them, making the feeling of him gliding in and out of her even more sensual.

She orgasms very quickly, never having come that fast in her life. Gale grins at her sheepishly as he sets back on her feet, she is unsteady and needs to hold onto him.

"I take it that was better than last time?" he says with his continued grin.

"Mmmhmm" is all she is able to say as he grabs the soap and begins applying it on her body.

* * *

After their shower ended, they end up on the bed. They make love three more times before finally collapsing in exhaustion, spending the rest of the day in his hotel room. She made love in positions she never had before, doing things she never dreamed of doing with Peeta. They lay in each other's arms, still naked under the covers. He strokes her hair while she lays on top of him, totally spent.

"Your scars look a lot better" he says softly.

She doesn't look up at him, continuing to stare at his chest. "Yes, my-my breasts finally stopped hurting".

He tilts her head up to look at him, his gray eyes staring into hers. "If my squad hadn't tied up Geffen's men and got them on the submarine when I found you, I would have killed them all. I lost it when I saw what he did to you."

She looks down and whispers "I knew you'd come."

She then looks up at him and sees him looking at her lovingly. She leans in and kisses him and rests her head on his shoulder, falling asleep quickly with her dreamcatcher hanging above them on the bed post.


	65. Chapter 65-The Room

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **Warning: This chapter is what some call….smut or lemons...if uninterested you may want to skip it and just read from the second break line down. This is not a typical chapter.**

Chapter 65-The Room

Katniss awakes at 2 am. She wakes up because she's starving, her stomach growling. They didn't eat dinner, only snacking in between their sex sessions. She leans over and sees Gale sleeping soundly on his back. Not wanting to disturb him, she carefully and quietly slips out of the bed and goes over to her backpack. She takes out the sleep clothes she had packed and gets dressed. She then goes over to the small refrigerator and takes out some fruit and gets herself a glass of water. Once she fixes her plate she goes outside on the balcony and sits down and begins eating. The air is warm and breezy. She hears the ocean but sees only darkness. She begins thinking about what she and Gale had done earlier that afternoon and into the evening.

* * *

After they had gotten out of the shower, he guided her to the bed. Still naked, they are both dry though their hair is wet, he leans in and begins kissing her. The sliding door out to the balcony is open, blowing in the warm air. She opens her mouth letting his tongue slide in, their kisses getting more passionate as each second passes.

He gently pushes her down so that she is on her back as he gets on top of her. His mouth moves from her lips to her neck and she whimpers, longing for his kisses though she is enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck. He then moves from her neck to her breast, kissing it lightly before taking her hardened nipple in his mouth. She arches her back in response while he reaches down and begins stroking her clit. After a few moments he moves to the other breast, repeating the same movements. She feels his fingers become wet as he strokes her, his lips continuing to suck her breasts. She feels herself begin to climax, then suddenly he stops and pulls away from her, causing her to open her eyes and lift her head up. She's about to ask him why he stopped when he gets on his knees, grabbing her legs and pulling her towards him. She sees a look of pure lust on his face and he takes control and brings her legs up over his shoulders. He reaches down and inserts himself in her and begins thrusting, looking down at her. He sees she looks out of her element and says, "Are you okay?"

She blushes and says, "Yes, I just-never did it this way before."

"Do you like it?"

She nods still blushing as he continues his movements, feeling him go deeper. She likes this position, but is embarrassed that in some ways she is so inexperienced compared to him. With Peeta, they both had to learn together how to have sex, having been each other's first. They tended to stick to the same routine in the bedroom. She knows with Gale she was going to be exposed to different things, for he had definitely been with more than one woman and she's knows from gossip from the Slag Heap to what she heard at his apartment and now from personal experience, he knows have to have sex. And that he is very good at it.

She becomes self-conscious hoping she is a good enough sexual partner. She lets her thoughts distract her from what they are doing and she hears him say, "You don't look like you are liking it." He then stops, pulling out of her and looks at her with concern.

She wants to hide her face, but she is 26, not 16 anymore and instead she brings her legs down and sits up, facing him. "I just-can't help but feel, I am not good enough."

"Good enough?"

"In the bedroom I mean."

He looks at her gently and says, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're only the second person I've been with."

"So?"

"So I am inexperienced compared to you."

He gives her look of disbelief and says, "Katniss, I love being with you. Have you not seen the way I look at you while we have sex?"

"Yeah" she says blushing again.

"I can't stop staring, because I need to make sure I am not dreaming. That you are really are mine."

"I am yours, always."

"I think you know for me to say I love you is an understatement right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know you have nothing to worry about. So relax okay?"

She smiles, feeling more at ease. "Okay."

"Okay-do you want to try something different?"

"No! I liked what we were doing, really I did."

He leans forwards and begins kissing her. They begin touching each other and once they are both aroused, he leans her back down and raises her legs over his shoulders again and continues where they left off. He sees she is much more relaxed this time. He reaches down and begins stroking her breasts while moving in and out, his eyes never leaving hers. He sees the look on her face when she begins to orgasm, he speeds up the pace, beginning to climax himself. Once they are both finished he gently moves her legs back down, coming down on top of her and leaning up on his elbows. He strokes her damp hair out of her face and says, "Another reason I can't stop staring is because you are so beautiful."

She moves her head up and kisses him, her way of thanking him for the compliment.

They lay on the bed side by side wrapped in each other's arms. It is becoming increasing hot in the room but neither one wants to get up. He kisses her forehead as she is rubbing his back, feeling his scars. They lay there for quite a while, just holding each other while they begin to sweat from the heat.

They doze off for about an hour. She awakens first, still wrapped in his arms while laying on her side. She leans forward and begins kissing him, quickly waking him.

He smiles and says, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey" she says beaming.

He sees she has a look on her face, a look of desire. She suddenly removes herself from his arms and rolls him on his back. She bends down and begins kissing him, moving her kisses down his body while stroking him. Once he hardens, she moves down taking his member in her mouth. She hears him begin to moan as she moves her head up and down.

Once he feels himself begin to climax, he quickly taps her and says, "Katniss-stop-I'm" and suddenly he feels her get up startled when he suddenly begins ejaculating. He gets up and leans over the bed and grabs himself, helping to stop the onslaught while he finishes.

She comes up from behind him and kisses the scars on his back, wrapping her arms in front, touching his abdomen and chest.

After he cleans both of them up he comes back to the bed. He scoots her to the bottom of the bed and spreads her legs, touching her while he kneels on the floor. He then bends down and begins going down on her. He holds onto her waist as his tongue assaults her most sensitive area, her legs on his shoulders. She is moaning loudly, no longer feeling self-conscious in any way, shape, or form.

Before she comes he gets up and before she can protest, he stands up and scoops her up, placing her at the center of the bed. She gets on her hands and knees as he enters her from behind. Just like before, he is able to thrust deeply inside her. He reaches around and strokes her clit while quickly moving inside her. She is moaning so loudly she almost sounds as if she is pain. Gale grunting with each thrust.

Once they finish they decide to get in the tub. After they are done washing each other they pick up their bathing suits for they were still on the floor from earlier. They get dressed and Gale calls housekeeping to bring new sheets. They go down to the main lobby and get a snack while housekeeping is changing the sheets. Katniss says to Gale she wonders what the housekeeping staff thinks for it is only 4 pm.

Gale shrugs at her question and says, "This is a hotel, they know couples come here for this kind of stuff."

"What if they tell Ceasar?"

"Then I will file a complaint. They should be minding their own business" he says while taking a bite out of an apple.

They get a dessert to take upstairs, a chocolate and peanut butter pie and split it while eating on the balcony, taking turns feeding it to each other.

"This is soooo good" Katniss says as she puts a piece in Gale's mouth.

"I wish we could do this every day" he says. But he knows tomorrow they have to get back to reality. Katniss leaving early for District 9 in the morning.

They watch TV for a few hours on the bed. They know they should go out and get dinner but neither one wants to leave the comfort of the room.

"What time is your train?" he asks with his arm around her while they lean on the back headboard of the bed.

"It leaves at 8 am. I won't get to District 9 until Monday night and I start first thing Tuesday Morning."

"My train leaves at 9. We have to stop at your Mom's first right?"

"Yeah, to get my suitcases."

She sees a sad look form on his face, realizing they only have a few hours left together before they are apart again. They decide to make it count one last time.

She is holding on to the headboard while he is behind her. He is holding onto her hips while they move up and down. She is not facing him but then tilts her head to the side and brings his head down to kiss her. He then moves his hands from her hips to her breasts and begins squeezing them, eliciting a whimpering sound from her as she feels her nipples become erect under his fingers while he continues to kiss her, unable to stop.

Her entire body trembles as she orgasms, and she leans back on him unable to remain on her knees. She pants heavily as her breathing returns to normal.

He kisses her forehead as he picks her up and places them under the covers, totally spent. She lays on top of him as he strokes her hair. He looks at the dreamcatcher hanging above them on the bed post, not wanting the night to end.

* * *

After she is finished eating her snack she gets another glass of water then crawls back into bed, Gale still sleeping soundly.

They both wake up at 5:30 am. They shower individually and get ready and leave the hotel at 7 and head to her Mother's apartment. Her Mom is not home yet, but Katniss leaves a goodbye note and grabs two suitcases that were previously packed.

They get to the train station at 7:50. Once Katniss's suitcases have been checked and taken away they walk to the main gate, her train having already arrived.

"I'll call you when I get there" she says looking up at him, trying not to cry.

"Good luck. You'll do great. Let me know what your plans are during your one week break."

"I will."

He leans down and hugs her and says, "I love you, yesterday was incredible, don't ever question whether you are good enough for me ever again okay?"

She pulls back and smiles at him, looking at him with pure love in her eyes. "I love you too" and hugs him fiercely.

They both have tears in their eyes as she walks towards the train, she turns around and looks at him one last time before getting on, giving him one last wave and a smile.


	66. Chapter 66-McKenna

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I saw a couple of comments asking about Dez and Peeta. Both will return, to give a little teaser, there will be a confrontation conversation between Dez and Katniss and Peeta and Gale, so stayed tuned for that!**

 **This chapter will introduce you to a new character and is a Katniss centered chapter, Gale will follow in the next chapter so you will see what is happening with him.**

Chapter 66-McKenna

When Katniss arrived in District 9 on Monday, it was 6 pm. Her train arrived an hour early. She saw her guards waiting for her when she got off the train to escort her to her housing unit. She was annoyed to see them though she knew they'd be there. It had only been just over a month since her kidnapping and she knew Paylor and Gale were not taking any chances, especially since it sounded like they were not able to gather much information from Geffen's men despite their interrogations. She was pleased to hear from the guards that they were only there to escort her from the train station, for the ride was a long one. One of the guards informed her that her housing unit was within walking distance of the school. Gale had given Katniss a new distress watch that was synched to Paylor's security office so it was decided that guards were not needed as long as Katniss stayed in town.

The car ride there took almost two hours. The drive was a scenic one, for she saw a lot of farms and open land. She knew she was approaching her destination when she started to see buildings and homes appear, driving into a small town. It was dark by the time she arrived at her new home, a building that held six small apartments. Her unit was on the third floor. The building had three floors with two units on each floor. She already had her key, it had been mailed to her before she had left District 4. Once she walked inside, she saw her boxes from District 12 had arrived. She saw an envelope placed on a small desk with her name on it. Inside was a card welcoming her to Harvest Moon, the name of the town she was in with instructions to the school with the room number she was to go to.

After her suitcases were unpacked she walked around the corner to a small market and bought some food. Her apartment had a small kitchen and since PES paid for the apartment she was responsible for all food and other expenses. She called Gale once she arrived back and chatted briefly before going to bed, not wanting her phone bill to get too high.

The next morning Katniss woke bright and early and arrived to the school a half hour early. She was informed while escorted to the classroom that she had arrived before the teacher did.

She looks around the room, seeing the small desks in front of her. She sees the teacher's main desk in the front and sees a small desk off to the side, she assumes is hers. She knows she will be teaching a grade 3 class, most of the children in the class between the ages of 8-9. She's excited because she likes that age group, not too little but not too big and it was her favorite age when Prim was little.

Continuing to look around the room she hears footsteps and sees a woman walk in, not looking much older than herself. Katniss guesses she's about 30 and notices she has auburn hair and bright green eyes. She looks flustered and says, "I hope you are not always this punctual, you are going to make me look bad."

Katniss just stares back, not knowing how to respond to that comment. She's glad she took a morphling pill before she left, because she was already feeling anxiety, not knowing what to make of this woman. The woman then smiles and says, "Hello Katniss, I'm McKenna Greenleaf and extends her hand for Katniss to shake. "I'm not going to pretend like I don't know you are, it was big talk around here that the mockingjay was going to do her teaching experience here."

"I'll bet" Katniss says feeling suddenly out of place.

"But I don't care about all that. I mean, I watched you in the arena, I had to along with the rest of Panem. I watched you during the rebellion, I thought you were very brave back then. But the way I see it, that's all in the past, all I care about now is, teaching you to be a good teacher."

Katniss smiles at her as McKenna says, "And the first thing I'll be teaching you is to not be chronically late like I am. I am not a morning person, despite being a teacher."

Katniss was feeling more calm, she wasn't sure if was because she had quickly taken a liking to McKenna or because the morphling pill was kicking in.

"So, today is May 1, and you were supposed to be here a month ago."

Katniss quickly gets a look of unease on her face, not knowing how much to say in response or what McKenna knew. "Yeah, I was um-on a medical leave. It was excused by PES."

"Oh I know that. PES told me to have you make up the weeks, graduation is what-August 31?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I have until August 24 to work with you. Most of your classmates will be done by the first or second week of August depending if the school they teach at takes a one or two week break by the midpoint. This school does a one week break. I have to turn in your final grade one week prior to graduation."

The students start arriving in the classroom before Katniss could respond. McKenna whispered to her to take her seat at the desk and that for the first week she'll be observing before beginning lesson planning next week.

That evening Katniss called her Mother and told her all about her day and what she thought of Harvest Moon so far. She told her how she really liked McKenna even after only a day. After their conversations finished she then called Gale and spoke with him for just a few minutes, he explained that he probably won't get a chance to speak with her again for a few days for he will be going out of town for work. She realized after she hung up with him that her anxiety and sadness had risen by this news.

She becomes angry at herself. She felt as though she was slipping back into the person she was in 12, her entire world revolving around her boyfriend. She didn't want the kind of relationship she had with Peeta for her and Gale. She knew one of the reasons his relationship with Dez wasn't as perfect as people thought was because of her dependence on him. She didn't know why she had become so anxious hearing he was going away. She knew it wasn't because she questioned his loyalty to her. She was aware that women would always be flirting with him, she was used to it. While it might have concerned Dez, Katniss never feared it. She knew there wasn't anywhere else she wanted to be than here at this moment. For once she put herself first. She struggled trying to figure out within herself what was bothering her about the fact that he was going to be gone.

She had to take another morphling pill in order to sleep for her mind continued to race due to her conflicted emotions.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Katniss observed McKenna and took notes, prepping herself for next week. McKenna explained that usually a person observes for two weeks before beginning, but because Katniss was on a limited time schedule, she would have to begin next Tuesday, May 8-her birthday.

When Katniss woke up the morning of birthday, she was nervous but eager. While getting ready she thought about her birthday a year ago with the tribe. How she made a promise to herself when she turned 27 that she wanted changes in her life. Well, things had definitely changed. She left her life in District 12 with Peeta behind her for good, while she didn't have a job she was training for one, and she was now in a relationship with Gale. While she was beyond happy to be with Gale, she still had a lot of unresolved feelings about their relationship, due to the circumstances of how they ended up together.

She continued to push the thought of Geffen and what his men had done to her from her mind. She had no nightmares since that first night she spent with Gale, and she refused to talk about what happened with anyone. Her Mother quickly got the hint not to ask her about it when Katniss snapped at her the first day she was at her apartment recovering. She didn't know if her Mother figured she didn't need to discuss it with her because she had Gale to talk to. She didn't need to talk about it because Gale brought her comfort, she felt safe with him and knew he would do anything to protect her. He had risked his freedom for her when he killed Geffen, and ever since the day she awoke in the hospital room, things between them were never the same. She knew she had gotten him back by the way he looked at her when she woke up, he was hers again. She felt it in the way his emotions radiated from him. Words were unspoken, but even while pumped full of morphling, she was very aware of what his kiss meant.

The reason she had unresolved feelings, was because she didn't want to have the conversation with him about why he did what he did. She knows the reason he finally decided to be with her was because she almost died, but she needs to hear from him why. And she knows she needs to tell him the truth about her anxiety. About how she lied to him telling him she no longer was taking the morphling pills. She's scared anticipating his reaction, she knows he does not tolerate lying in any way, shape, or form. She hopes his love for her will make him more understanding.

She looks at the bottle of morphling pills and she sees she does not have many pills left and will most likely be out of pills by the weekend. She has no refills. She knows she cannot ask her Mother for another prescription, for her scars, bruises, and cuts have completely healed. Asking for another prescription would give her secret away. She takes out one pill and swallows it with a glass of water. Telling herself she needs it to help get through today, but that she won't take one tomorrow.

When she gets to the classroom, she sees a large package sitting for her at her desk. She has arrived before McKenna as usual and opens it, eager to see what it is. She sees inside a smaller box that is wrapped tightly, and sees tons of school supplies in the large box. She had brought school supplies with her but wasn't able to get quite everything she needed. Her hospital bill was higher than expected and she had to use money she had budgeted to pay for that instead. Now she had everything she needed and then some.

She opens up the small box and unwraps a framed picture. It is a picture of a tree, but instead of green leaves the leaves are red and forms a heart at the top of the trunk, with red leaves blowing away from the heart shaped tree. The saying, _"The way to LOVE anything is to realize it may be lost"_ is written beside it.

She sees a card inside the small box as well and sees it is a birthday card. Inside she reads: _Happy Birthday Catnip! When I saw this picture I immediately thought of you, because it expresses my feelings perfectly. I hope you have a great day today. I love you._

 _Pods forever,_

 _Gale_

She tries not to cry, touched by his thoughtfulness. She places the frame on her desk. She quickly places the school supplies with her other supplies in the back of the room.

When McKenna comes in she notices Katniss's cheerful mood and asks her about it.

"Well, today is my birthday and I got a really nice gift from my boyfriend."

McKenna wishes Katniss a happy birthday and asks what it is and Katniss shows her the picture and tells her about the school supplies and how she didn't have everything she needed.

"Yeah, I noticed you were missing some stuff, I didn't want to say anything" McKenna says.

"Well, now I have anything, thanks to-"

"Gale Hawthorne." McKenna says in a matter of fact tone.

Katniss had not told McKenna about their relationship, only telling her that she had a boyfriend. She wasn't sure if District 9 was up to date with Capitol gossip but figured McKenna most likely knew.

"Yes" Katniss says with pride in her voice.

"I'm a sucker for Panem Daily and Ceasar's articles. I always found him very-entertaining. I think he's losing his touch though, he is more suited for TV interviews."

"Yeah he is" Katniss says laughing at McKenna's confession.

"I really liked the sex one. That was a good one."

"WHAT?" Katniss says alarmed.

"His article last week, it came out-last Friday I believe. It was titled, "Katniss Everdeen's steamy romantic weekend!" and was about the two of you being spotted in a hotel in District 4. The article said you two were heard having loud passionate sex." McKenna laughing as she tells it.

Katniss wants to run away and never show her face to anyone in Harvest Moon again. She came here to be away from the Capitol's obsession with her personal life, but of course she being the mockingjay, everyone continues to be interested in what and who she is doing.

McKenna sees the look of distress on her face and says, "Wait-that was true?"

"It must have been the hotel staff, we had to-have them change the sheets. I was afraid they would tell Ceasar. But to know that they were hearing us having sex-"Katniss says feeling her privacy had been violated in a way that was unfathomable.

"I don't think it was staff person. From the article it appeared it was a hotel guest that heard the two of you. Were the walls thin?"

"No, but, we did have the door to balcony open, it was pretty hot that day."

"Did you go outside?"

Katniss thinks back and realizes that she and Gale did go outside on the balcony. After they gotten out of the tub and before he called housekeeping they had gone out to the balcony after they got dressed. She had gone out first and he came out after, she remembered how he had playfully grabbed her butt startling her while she looked out at the ocean. She remembered how they had made out on the balcony before heading downstairs. Whoever had heard them most likely had seen them out on the balcony. While she doesn't remember seeing anyone out there that day, she knows she was pretty focused on what she and Gale had been doing that day, not being as aware of her surroundings as she usually was.

She tells this to McKenna who says, "Yeah, most likely that's how Ceasar found out."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Why?" McKenna says surprised.

"I want people here to take me seriously. I don't want them reading gossip articles about me. What if it effects their view of me?"

"Look Katniss, there's a lot of people who don't read Panem Daily. And the ones that do, they like me thought that article was all gossip with no truth to it. I'll be honest, you don't seem like the type of person to be obnoxiously loud in the bedroom."

"I never used to be."

McKenna smiles at Katniss and says, "It sounds like the sex was pretty amazing then."

"It was, I never experienced anything like it. Gale and I, we were always very intense in our feelings about things. It was why I used to think he and I were not a good match for each other. But I've realized since being with him, our intensity is quite explosive in-other ways."

"Sounds like you two make a perfect match. And the fact that he's gorgeous doesn't hurt either right?" McKenna says winking at Katniss.

Katniss blushes and says, "No, it doesn't."

"I'm sorry that your privacy was invaded like that. You always seemed like such a private person. I know this is upsetting. I think Ceasar is going overboard because you had been out of sight for eight years. I won't tell any of the teachers the article is true."

"Thanks" Katniss says appreciatively. Upsetting wasn't the word to describe how she was feeling. Knowing that not only was another Panem Daily article written, but one that exposed one of the most intimate moments of her life with the person she loved was beyond devastating. What if her Mother or Hazelle saw the article as well? She didn't want to think about it.

Despite this she somehow managed to have a good day on her birthday. Her first day of teaching went well despite her nerves and McKenna offered constructive, yet gentle criticism telling Katniss what she wanted her to work on for tomorrow.

When she got back to her apartment she saw two cards for her in the mail. The first card she opened was a birthday card from her Mother with some money inside. The second was a birthday card from Peeta. She sees a drawing inside the card, a drawing of the meadow. Their meadow. On the back of the drawing she sees he had written: _Just a little reminder of home. I hope you are doing well. I am trying to adjust. I wish I could say it is getting better. But your happiness is what is most important. The bakery continues to do well. I hope you have a great birthday. Love, Peeta._

She puts the drawing up on her bulletin board above her desk and puts both cards on the desk beside the card Gale gave her. She starts to feel sadness thinking about Peeta being lonely. She still feels guilty for her actions and begins crying. She cries out of sadness for Peeta, for realizing all of Panem knows about her and Gale's sex life, and cries because she is so close yet so far away from the tribe, longing to see them again. She develops a massive headache from crying so hard and ends up taking three morphling pills and passes out on her bed fully clothed. She is out cold and sleeps through Gale's phone calls that night, missing them.

 **A/N: So the picture Gale gives Katniss is based off a real picture I have in my house. I felt the saying was very fitting to this story and wanted to incorporate it in this.**


	67. Chapter 67-Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: No updates after this until June 5 or after.**

 **So I just read a comment that Katniss's actions were OOC for her in the last chapter. They were a little, but Katniss feels very comfortable with McKenna and considers her a friend and used the moment to confide in someone about her troubles. Also keep in mind because she's abusing morphling pills she is more relaxed and her inhibitions are down. Hopes that makes more sense.**

Chapter 67-Aftermath

Gale arrived back to his apartment on Monday morning. He takes a quick shower and heads into work arriving there by 11 am. He says hello to his secretary, Alexia before heading into his office. Lately, Alexia is only person he has been friendly with at work which was never the case before.

Almost all of the people who work in the government building with him are from District 2, some coming from District 1. When he first started working there it took time for him to adjust, for the people there had a hard time accepting someone from the rebellion and someone so young being the government official for the District. But after a few months the workers there quickly saw his work ethic and commitment to rebuilding the district, despite the fact that they knew the explosion in the Nut was his idea. He slowly gained respect and trust.

But for the last couple of weeks he felt as if things had regressed back to the way they were when he first started working there. Word quickly spread about what happened with Katniss and his suspension from the military. When he walked by he could feel their stares on him, whispering once he was out of sight. He knows what they were whispering about, not the fact that he got suspended or that he saved Katniss, but that he broke off his engagement and left his fiancé for another woman.

Despite the fact that Panem was more inclusive than ever before, a good 80% of the nation's residents still lived in their home districts. In some areas of the districts, especially the more rural ones, outsiders were not welcomed. In larger districts, like Districts 1, 2, and 4, outsiders were accepted though not by everyone and it took time. District 2 was such a district, while he and his family gained acceptance, he knew that one of the reasons he was accepted was because he dated women from the District and acclimated himself to their way of life. He accepted the ways things were and didn't try to change it. While his co-workers didn't know Dez, he knew they approved of the fact that he was with a local girl, some even being invited to the wedding. By ending things with Dez to be with Katniss, many feared it meant he would leave District 2 and return to District 12.

They were angry at the possibility of him leaving and looked at him differently for what he had done to his fiancé. Many gossiped that obviously the cousins story was just that, a story though some even speculated that they were cousins and that incest had occurred.

Alexia, whose roman name meant "defender" was Gale's biggest supporter defending him from the office gossip. She was 40 years old and had been Gale's secretary since first becoming the government official. She quickly formed a friendship with him and like everyone, enjoyed working with him. While he never spoke with her about Katniss, she had heard rumors that the cousin's angle was a lie orchestrated by the Capitol. She had often theorized there had been more between them by reading his facial expressions whenever Katniss's name was mentioned, especially when he first arrived in District 2. She saw how he had dated numerous women but wouldn't commit to any of them, until he met Dez. Alexia was one of the few people there who knew Dez, for Dez visited Gale at his office from time to time and Alexia would occasionally have lunch with Dez if Gale was not available. She was used to girls like Dez being from District 2 and felt they were a good match for each other. She was sad when she heard about what happened, but told herself he must have had a reason for his actions, for she knew how loyal he was and for him to do something so drastic means he and Dez must have had problems.

When the workers gossiped in the cafeteria about Gale leaving District 2, Alexia challenged them by asking if they had any proof to their gossip. They of course didn't and she challenged them again by saying they should ask him if they are concerned about him leaving. She had a harder time defending his actions about the Dez situation and the Panem Daily article, for the photograph showed evidence of their involvement in District 4.

When she saw him walk into his office and saw him looking down yet again, she decided to go in and talk to him. Because he was her boss she usually kept her distance, always letting him make the first move when they talked, but today she decided to finally confront him on all that had been going on during the last couple of weeks.

She follows him into his office before he can shut the door. "Hi Alexia" he says noticing she has entered without knocking like she usually does.

"Boss are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine, just tired, I didn't sleep too well on the train on the way home."

"I think we both know that's not why you are not acting yourself" she says crossing her arms in front of her.

"I guess I just thought things would be more normal around here by now."

"They're concerned, they won't admit it, but they know you are one of the best government officials in Panem, they are afraid you will leave here, go back home with Katniss to District 12 or go to the Capitol."

Gale starts laughing in disbelief and says, "Is that what they are afraid of? It can't be just that."

"Well-no."

"What else are they saying?"

"Some of them, look at you differently now because of the whole, Katniss/Dez thing. The women especially."

"Go on" he sees she's unsure if she should continue.

"They wonder if you cheated, if you are with Katniss to further your career in the Capitol, a way to-get back into the spotlight. She's been in seclusion how long? And now all of the sudden she appears in Districts 2 and 4 and is seen with you."

"I guess they've figured out we are not cousins then?"

"Most, some of them have hinted that you are cousins and that it is a District 12 thing. It's disgusting and I put them in their place."

Gale is pretty sure he knows who would have said such things, individuals he never much cared for. He shares his suspicions with Alexia and she confirms, naming some other names that surprise him.

"I think some of them are just getting caught up in the office gossip, I don't think they actually believe what they are saying" she says trying to make him feel better.

"Well, you can tell them I'm not leaving District 2, and that we are not cousins though I would have thought most would have been smart enough to figure that out a long time ago. I guess I gave some of them too much credit. I told Katniss I am staying here and that she will have to move here which I think she will agree to. But since everyone is being so unfriendly, a part of me almost wants to look for a job in the Capitol."

"I think you should tell them yourself, at the staff meeting later today in fact."

She sees him contemplate her suggestion and says, "I guess I could say something before it begins."

"Hey you're the boss, it be good to remember that."

Gale never forgot that he was in charge, he just chose not to flaunt his authority around. Growing up in District 12 he had seen too many people abuse their power, and that was the last thing he was going to do here. He thinks it is why he was able to be fit in quicker than others. He never acted better than them though some of them never gave him the same respect.

So it came as a surprise while at the staff meeting when he took a more aggressive approach. He had no problem disciplining anyone and while he didn't do it often, he had disciplined unruly staff and even let a few go over the years who were not performing up to the required expectations.

"I wanted to start off the meeting by saying, even though I haven't been around as much, I am still looking at everyone's work and production, and I can't help but notice some of you are slipping. I also know why it is happening, so I'm not going to pretend that I don't know my actions have distracted some of you."

He looks around the room and sees some of them look uncomfortable, refusing to look at him in the eye. He sees Alexia nod in encouragement for him to keep going.

"What did you hear in regards to what happened to Katniss Everdeen?"

No one answers his question and all that is heard is silence.

"The longer this silence continues the longer we will just be sitting here and some of you will be even more behind than you are already are" he says in a stern, yet gentle manner.

Finally someone speaks up and says, "Rumors are she got kidnapped by people who wanted her dead. Some group out of District 1."

He doesn't want to say too much because information on the Jay Killers and the other militia groups were still considered classified, but he does confirm the rumors and says, "Yes, that's correct."

"And that you went to save her" someone else pipes in.

"Well, it wasn't just me, it was me and my squad. But I was the one who found out she was in trouble."

He sees some of them look completely disinterested, the ones he knows have been spreading gossip. He decides to try another tactic to get their attention.

"So I am just going to come out and say it. Yes, I canceled my wedding with my fiancé out of the blue. I'm not proud of my actions. I didn't cheat on her with Katniss though I know some of you have speculated that. Katniss and I are not cousins. The Capitol made that up to keep the focus on her and Peeta. Their relationship was fake, in the beginning at least. By the end of the war things changed between them obviously. I am not going to talk about what is going on between us. But I will say this, I am not leaving District 2. I am here to stay, I am not with her to further my career, and I'll be honest, if I wanted to do that I could have easily done so a long time ago. I don't want to be in the Capitol, I want to be here. So, enough of the gossip, that's not what we're here for. If you want to know something, ask me. I will not talk about anything related to Katniss though, I ask that you please respect her privacy, and mine. I thank you all in advance for your cooperation."

The room is dead silent again. His tactic worked and all of them are looking at him, some in shame, some in annoyance, some completely shocked at what he said.

He then officially begins the meeting and for the rest of the day things go back to normal. He gets off work at 6 pm and goes to his Mother's house to pick up Harper. He is greeted at the door by Posy, who has not seen him since she walked in on him and Katniss.

"Hey Gale" she says as she lets him in the door.

"Hey Pose" he says uneasily, unsure if she still angry at him.

She goes straight into his arms for a hug. He breathes in a sigh of relief and wraps his arms around her, hugging her tight and lifting her up off the ground.

"I missed you" she says into his ear.

"Me too" he says setting her on her feet. "I can't stand it when you are mad at me."

"I'm sorry about all that. How's Katniss?"

"She's okay, I think she's nervous about starting her teaching job."

Harper comes trotting into the hallway, hearing Gale's voice. Gale bends down and hugs the dog as Harper starts licking him. "He misses you a lot" Posy says as she watches the two of them.

"Well, I just found out today I have to go away again for work. I am being sent to District 10 on Wednesday to deal with a problem that has arisen there with one of their butcher plants, I have to go inspect the plant and report back to the Capitol. The government official for District 10 is currently not well health wise and is on leave. A lot of the other officials are taking turns covering, so now it is my turn."

He sees she has a sad look on her face and says, "How long will you be gone?"

"Not sure, depends on what I see at the plant."

"So Harper is staying here then?"

"No, I got permission to take him with me. I plan to visit the farm where he was born and show him to the rancher who gave him to me."

"I'm glad he's going with you, I think he gets depressed sometimes."

"Well, with Katniss in District 9 now I am not planning any more trips. I don't even know if I'll see her during her one week break."

"Where would she go? District 4?"

"I think she'll go see the tribe."

He sees a look of disappointment on her face. "I thought she'd come here, to be with you."

"She has her own plans, I think that's one of the reasons why she chose District 9 in the first place, to be closer to them."

She walks into the living room and sits down. He sees she still has the same look of disappointment on her face. He sits down beside her with Harper sitting on the floor, not leaving his side and says, "Talk to me Pose."

She looks at him and says, "I know Katniss likes it up there, she talked about it a lot when she was living here last summer. It's what makes me afraid."

"Of what?"

"That'll she want to be there forever and you will leave us to join her. That we'll never see you again."

He looks at her fiercely in the eyes and says, "That will never happen."

"Come on Gale, if there's two people in all of Panem who could live off the grid in the wilderness it is the two of you."

"I'm surprised you remember those days."

"I remember certain things, images really. I remember watching you bring in game that you caught and I remember Katniss bringing it when you went to work in the mines. Mom always said the two of you are the reason we survived."

He nods in response and says, "Doesn't mean I want to live that way again."

"I think you would for her."

"Katniss wouldn't be doing all this training with PES if she didn't want to be here. She is not going back to District 12. I have asked her to come here to District 2 when she is finished with her training, I think she will."

Posy is very aware that Gale didn't respond to what she said and lets Gale know it. He becomes flustered and says, "Katniss would never ask that of me."

"What if she asks you to move to District 9? Or 4?"

"Then I will deal with it if it comes to that. But I made it clear to her I wasn't leaving my job or you and Mom."

"If you two broke up I don't want to see you sad again. I remember how sad you were when we first came here."

He smiles at her, touched by her concern for his happiness. "I appreciate your concern, but you are worrying too much, it won't come to that. I wouldn't have done what I did if I wasn't 100% sure she was committed to me. I was sad when I first came here because things ended so badly between us. But that's all in the past. If Katniss can't get a job in District 2 we will work it out. But I am not leaving you-ever."

She nods, looking more relieved. She perks up suddenly and says, "I spoke to Dez."

"You did" he says in surprise.

"Yeah, she called me almost a week ago. She agreed to be in my fashion show project at the end of May."

"That's great." He is pleased to hear that Dez agreed to try to still have a relationship with Posy.

"Will you come?"

"I'll try, but I might be out of town for work, but I promise I'll be there if I can."

She smiles brightly. He then says, "How's Mom?"

"She's fine, nothing new to report. She should be home pretty soon, I think her last house cleaning was on the other side of town."

"Has she-said anything about me and Katniss?"

"I overheard her say to one of her friends on the phone that she is afraid you are going to get Katniss pregnant."

He becomes slightly agitated, tired of his Mother's accusations on the subject. "I don't know why she keeps thinking that will happen."

"Because it's Katniss. She knows this is not a typical relationship."

"Katniss never wanted children."

"Then I suggest telling Mom that again if you haven't already."

He stays for dinner, having a nice time catching up with both of them. After Posy goes upstairs to start on her homework Gale says to his Mother while she is walking him out "So, I heard you are telling your friends that you are afraid I am going to make you a Grandmother."

She sighs and says, "I see things between you and Posy are back to normal. She can't keep anything from you."

"Nope" he says proudly.

"You can't blame me for wondering it."

"No. But I told you, Katniss has her own plans, plans that don't concern me. She also never wanted children. I never told you because you know how private she is about things."

"She felt that way back in 12 didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Have you discussed her thoughts on it now?"

"No."

"Then she might have changed her mind. The Hunger Games are over. I totally get why she didn't want children before."

Gale shakes his head in disagreement. "Not Katniss, she never had them with Peeta."

"People change Gale."

"Does she seem all that different to you?"

"Did you ever think she'd be a teacher?" his mother retorts back.

"No, but I am not that surprised. I saw her with Prim all those years, she loved her sister more than anything and was so patient with her. I can easily see Katniss transferring that kindness and patience teaching children."

"We all saw how much she loved Prim. Well, we will see which one of us is right. Don't tell me you don't want it to happen."

"Of course I do, but I don't want kids now! I just got her back, I want her all to myself for a while."

"Good" she says in a very parental tone.

When he gets back to his apartment, he speaks with Katniss on the phone, she chats excitedly about her first day and about McKenna. He's surprised to hear Katniss taking such a quick liking to her, but is happy to hear her sound so excited. He tells her about his upcoming trip and senses her disappointment on the phone.

Over the next week he doesn't get a chance to speak with her again, but arranges to send her birthday gift to the school. He saw the picture while having dinner in the small ranching town he was staying in, window shopping with Harper while walking back to his small hotel. The minute he saw it he knew he had to buy it for her. He makes sure he has a chance to call her on her birthday. He is still in District 10 with Harper and plans to leave tomorrow. He calls three times with no success reaching her. He figures perhaps McKenna took her out to dinner to celebrate, hoping she is having fun.

Once he returns to District 2, things become tense again at work. On his first day back on Thursday he notices the whispers immediately, though it was fewer people acting this way than last time. Before going home for work one of the staff members comes in his office and shows him the Panem Daily article. He quickly reads Ceasar's article:

 **Katniss Everdeen's Steamy Romantic Weekend!**

 _Written by Ceasar Flickerman_

 **It appears things are still hotter than ever between the girl on the fire and her new beau Gale Hawthorne. Sources exclusively tell Panem Daily that Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne were spotted last weekend in District 4 and were seen getting cozy on the beach and them some!**

" _They were seen kissing on the beach, right in front of everyone"_ **a source says of the recent sighting.**

 **Another source reports once the couple returned to their hotel room things really started to heat up.** _"You could hear them having loud, passionate sex in their room, it went on for quite a while. We had to turn our TV up really loud to block out the sound. And then they had their hands all over each other out on the balcony."_

 **It definitely sounds like the girl on fire is having a fiery relationship! While it is unknown what is next for the two lovebirds, obviously Peeta Mellark is ancient history.**

Gale wants to tear up the article but hands it back. He thanks the staff member for showing it to him and leaves without another word. He is beyond furious on the train ride home. He knows if Katniss sees the article that she will be embarrassed beyond reason. He begins to wonder if she is right about things not really changing all that much in Panem. Obviously the residents are still obsessed with her, to the point that their privacy was violated in the worst way possible. He doesn't put it past Ceasar to pay money to get whatever dirt he can. The only saving grace was that the article had no pictures so the authenticity of it could be questioned.

The person he feels the most sympathy for is Peeta, hoping he never sees the article. He contemplates calling Dez but decides not to, not wanting to risk upsetting her even more than she most likely already is. He knows her friends probably showed her the article, saying who knows what about him in hatred.

He begins thinking about leaving District 2, going to a more rural district such as 9 or 10 and living with Katniss there. He was missing her like crazy but he knows he needs to let her finish what she has been pursuing for the last year. He knows she has worked very hard and he doesn't want to distract her any more than he already has.

By the time he arrives home he decides that he cannot leave District 2, no matter how bad things get. He promised his sister and Mother he wasn't going anywhere. He tells himself he will just have to be with Katniss in seclusion, until the newness of all this dies down, telling himself it still only has been a little over a month since they've been together.

He tries calling Katniss and still is unable reach her. He tries not to worry and finally speaks with her on Saturday morning. They discuss the article and agree that they cannot be out in public so openly. Over the next few weeks they speak at least every other day, but as the days pass Gale senses a change in her demeanor, not sounding herself. He tries to ask her about it but each time he does she quickly ends the phone call, saying she doesn't want the phone bill to get too high. When he offers to be the one to make all the calls moving forward, she snaps at him telling him she doesn't want him taking care of her.

"I don't want you to pay for everything" she says in an agitated tone.

"I'm not, I just want to talk to you for more than five minutes every once in a while."

"Well I don't want to talk for hour and hours. I've got things to do."

"No one said hours and hours. What is your problem?" he says raising his voice in anger.

"Nothing, I just-I want to be on my own two feet. All of Panem thinks I can't be without a man and I am tired of it."

"Since when do you care what other people think? You are not being paid while doing this teaching experience, I don't want you to have to use up all the money that you saved if you don't have to. Let me help you."

He hears her huff in response and say, "Fine. I am sorry I yelled at you."

After that they begin talking for longer periods of time, finally getting back to a more normal state. Suddenly, things change again and Katniss becomes more distant, answering his calls less and less and going for almost a week without talking to him. He contemplates taking off work and arranging an impromptu trip to District 9 to confront her when she suddenly calls him at work the next morning right as he got in.

She drops a bombshell on him. Informing him that she is taking care of a baby and that she wants them to have a baby of their own right away, asking him to come to District 9 and spend a weekend with her as soon as possible.

He is unable to answer her, realizing his Mother's prediction has come true.


	68. Chapter 68-River

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: So, I am back from vacation, probably will not be away that long again for a couple of months so there shouldn't be as long as a break in the future. As always thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

Chapter 68-River

Katniss wakes up at 5 am the next morning, seeing that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. She's surprised that she passed out so quickly after taking the morphling pills, not expecting them to take effect that fast. She regrets taking three of them at once but acted in haste due to her severe headache. She felt good now though and quickly got up and strips off her clothes and heads into the shower. Once showered and dressed for class, she fixes herself breakfast and sees that she missed three phone calls from Gale.

She contemplates calling him back, thanking him for thinking of her on her birthday, but since she didn't get a chance to prep the night before for today she decides to head to the school early to help prepare.

Her second day goes even better than the first, with McKenna giving her an assignment she wants her to work on for the rest of the week and into the weekend. McKenna had given Katniss a week's worth of lesson plans, the assignment was for Katniss to write all the lesson plans for next week, with McKenna reviewing them before Katniss uses them. Which meant her first lesson plan had to be turned into McKenna by Friday. Katniss worked diligently on it for the next two nights, not getting a chance to call Gale back.

It's not that she doesn't want to talk to him, but she is so focused on her assignment she has no time for anything else. A part of her knows she is trying to put off the difficult conversation she knows she has to have with him. Concerning the truth about her morphling use.

She calls him Saturday morning, after taking her final morphling pill. They have a good conversation, even though he has become aware of the second Panem Daily article. They both agree that they need to keep their private life as private as they can, which means no more trips to District 2 or 4, at least for a while. They agree him coming to District 9 might be their best option.

Over the next few weeks she becomes more and more comfortable in the classroom, working on her lesson plans and interacting with the children has eased her anxiety, though it still lingers. She does well at first no longer taking the pills, but then as the weeks pass, she starts to feel the anxiety within her start to surface. She notices it is especially bad when she speaks with Gale, though she figures now that she is no longer taking the pills she doesn't have to confess anything to him. She is unsure why talking to him is causing her to feel this way, but she doesn't want to go without talking to him either, so her solution was to make their phone calls as brief as possible.

After their slight spat about him making all the phone calls in the future so her phone bill doesn't get too high (which was in excuse on her part), she realizes she can't avoid him forever. Until she figures out what is making her feel this way she decides she needs to have another prescription written for the pills. While at dinner with McKenna on Friday night after class, she asks McKenna about any local doctors in the area she could go see. McKenna gives her the name and number of a well-known doctor in the area who she thinks can help.

When Katniss goes to see the doctor, she lies and says she needs the pills because she is experiencing severe headaches daily, he decides to do some testing but also agrees to write one prescription for the time being. He says he will wait until her test results come back to see if additional medication is needed or a change in medication, explaining that he is hesitant to write an ongoing prescription for morphling pills due to people's tendency to become addicted. She was very aware of this, having become dependent upon it again, the first time after the war and now again after being tortured. She tells herself she was weaned off of it once, she could do it again, and that she just wasn't ready yet. She feels bad about lying, but knows she cannot tell the doctor the truth, for if she does he would force her to enter treatment.

When she begins taking the pills again, she no longer feels anxiety talking to Gale and they fall into a regular routine of communication-until the unexpected happens.

One day while arriving to work ahead of her start time as usual, Katniss spots a small object right outside the side door where the teachers and staff enter the school. She quickly approaches the object and sees it is small basket, with a baby inside. She recoils back in shock, the last thing she expected to see in the basket. She couldn't help but notice how perfectly the small human being fit inside, sleeping soundly. She quickly picks the basket up as gently as she can, and takes the baby inside to McKenna's classroom. She hopes McKenna gets here soon, for she has no idea what to do. She's relieved the baby is still sleeping, appearing not to be aware that anything was wrong. She wonders how long he had been sitting out there, for she sees he was wrapped in a blue blanket so she assumes the baby is a boy.

When McKenna arrives she reacts in a way Katniss was not expecting. "Oh no, another one?" McKenna says in annoyance.

"You mean this has happened before?" Katniss asks in confusion.

"Yeah, locals tend to drop unwanted babies off here because they know a staff member here will take care of it. I sometimes wish we had never taken care of the first one who was dropped off because when we did word started traveling through the town. While District 9 was never as impoverished as your District, we have our share of poor townspeople as well. You've heard of the area called The Downs right?"

Katniss had heard of the area called The Downs. She had been told by another teacher that The Downs was an area down by the river where the poorest residents of Harvest Moon lived. It sounded like the equivalent of the Seam. About a fourth of the children in McKenna's classroom were from The Downs.

"Yes, I've heard of it" she responds.

McKenna nods and says, "Most likely this baby came from there. Before the rebellion, no one gave their baby up, for there was nowhere else for the baby to go. Families had more and more children, despite the fact that some didn't want so many children. Our District being the District that produces food, it wasn't a matter of having enough food to feed a child. The reason a lot of families didn't want to have so many children was due to the fact that their lives had such limited options, you either got reaped for the games, or you became a farmer, a plower, a cropper, a sower, or a harvester. Not many opportunities, and if you are from the Downs, pretty much all you can be is a plower which of course is one of the most dangerous jobs in the district. Since the rebellion, we've seen a lot of infant boys given up, the mother's dropping them off here at the school."

"Where do you take them?"

"To the main town, we have someone who works for the Capitol who arranges adoption with other families. It can be anywhere in Panem, from the Capitol to District 12 though I heard no baby has ever gone to District 12."

Katniss is not surprised by this in the least. District 12 still being so removed from everyone and everything. No wonder she has never heard of Panem having an adoption program.

McKenna goes on to explain that most of the families that adopt the children given up are first time parents, unable to have children of their own, though some of the adoptions were families that already had children who wanted to help a child less fortunate.

Right before the students come in, Katniss hears the baby start to stir and goes over to him, picking him up out of basket and gently rocking him. He looks at Katniss with his blue eyes and smiles, causing her to instinctively smile back.

McKenna comes over and smiles and says, "Looks like you are a natural."

Katniss gives McKenna a look and says, "Me? Hardly. I just, holding a baby like this makes me realize I haven't held one in a long, long time."

"Your sister?"

"No, Gale's sister. She had just been born when I first became friends with him. She is technically the last baby I held, and she is now 13."

McKenna laughs and says, "Well, it looks like you haven't lost your touch. So, since I can't leave you unattended in the classroom, I am going to need you to take the baby downtown."

"What?" Katniss says, breaking her stare at the baby to look up at McKenna.

"I need you to go downtown and take the baby to Child Services, you know how to get downtown by train right?"

Katniss was familiar how to get to District 9's downtown area, for that is where her new doctor is located. It is about a 40 minute train ride from Harvest Moon.

Katniss stays to say good morning to the children before leaving, some of the little girls gushing at how cute the baby is who feel asleep again in Katniss's arms. She then puts the baby back in the basket and heads to the train station.

When she arrives at Child Services, they inform her that it will take at least a week or two for them to find a suitable family. They take down information on where the baby was dropped off at and write down Katniss's address, explaining that they will be sending baby clothes, formula, and a crib to her apartment.

"Excuse me?" Katniss says in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have anyone who can keep the baby until we finalize the adoption, all of our staff and volunteers who help with that currently have other children they are caring for or are out of town" the staff woman says to Katniss stiffly.

"But I have a class to teach! I'm doing my teaching assignment in Harvest Moon."

"You can bring the child to class, some of the other teachers from Harvest Moon have done that. If the school causes a problem call our office. Like I said, it will only be two weeks at most. You will get paid for your troubles."

Katniss didn't care about the money, though she could definitely use some extra money right now. She was more shocked about the fact that by trying to do the right thing she somehow gets the burden of taking care of a child.

When she tells McKenna how she feels McKenna responds by saying, "A lot of people in the District look to teachers to help. Unfortunately it is part of the job sometimes. Usually they have volunteers who can care for the children, but they only have so many. Don't worry, the school will have no problem allowing you to bring him here. We can take turns when he starts to fuss."

Katniss feels better after hearing McKenna is willing to help her. She was given some formula by Child Services when she left and was able to feed him when he fussed after she returned to the school. When she gets back to her apartment before dinner, she sees the boxes of items that had been delivered as promised.

She unpacks everything and gets the crib set up in her bedroom. Child Services also sent baby items such as clothes, powder, diapers, toys, everything a baby needs. She was told by the center's doctor on staff that the baby is six months old. And while being examined Katniss sees that he is indeed a boy.

She feeds the baby before cooking her own dinner, not eating until almost 8 pm after giving him a bath and holding him until he fell asleep. She works a little on her lesson plan before going to bed, thankful that tonight Gale would not be calling because he was out of town for a couple of days.

The baby wakes her up twice that night. The first time he screamed because he was hungry, the second, she figured out after a few moments of frustration that all he wanted was to be held, falling back asleep after a few moments of Katniss gently rocking him.

The next day she decides to go to the store after class and buys him a rocking machine, it cost more than she wanted to spend, but she figured out that he really liked being rocked and she felt whatever family he ended up with could use it. She holds onto the receipt in case the District is willing to pay her back later. At night it made taking care of him so much easier. There were times when she had to call her Mother for advice, explaining the situation. She had not told Gale about the child, for when he called she quickly got off the phone making excuses that she was too busy to talk. She only called her Mother because she needed help, she didn't want anyone else to know about the child-not even Gale. She knew it wasn't rational, but she wanted something that was just hers. She had become so protective of the baby she didn't even want McKenna taking care of him when he fussed, asking instead for McKenna to teach for her when she had to leave the room to attend to the child's needs. She secretly gave him a name-calling him River since he was most likely from the area. She didn't even tell McKenna she had named him for she knew that McKenna would lecture her about becoming too attached to him.

Six days went without a single phone call to Gale. She knew she was being a horrible girlfriend but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She was so focused on River, she quit taking the morphling pills. Between that and teaching, her days were so packed she had time for nothing else.

The next day Katniss received a call early in the morning from Mrs. Gray, the woman from Child Services that Katniss had been in contact with that they found an adoptive family, a young couple out of District 3 that they think would be a good match. Mrs. Gray informed Katniss that she was to bring River to Child Services next Monday morning at 8 am. Today was Thursday, which meant she only had three more days left with him after today.

While she sounded composed and spoke with little emotion, she was devastated when she got off the phone, breaking down in tears realizing the implications of what was about to happen. After she is done crying, she knows she needs to be heading over to the school, but instead she picks up the phone and calls Gale's office, figuring he'd be there since he likes to try to get off early on Friday's, for he usually starts work earlier than most.

When he answers she quickly tells him about River and that taking care of him has made her realize that she does want children, and that she wants to have a baby with him as soon as possible.

Needless to say his reaction to her request was not what she expected. "Gale-are you there?" she says after hearing nothing but silence on the other end.

"I'm here."

"Well-will you come? Can you come this weekend?" she asks eagerly.

"Katniss-we need to talk about this. You don't answer my calls for days and we haven't spoken for almost a week. I was about to come to District 9 to find out what was going on with you. I was getting worried and now I find out you are taking care of a baby, a baby you failed to tell me about."

She hears the anger in his voice, upset that she has kept this from him. She tries to smooth things over by saying, "I know, I should have told you. I just-I became so busy."

"Bullshit. You could have picked up the phone. You just said he is the perfect baby, surely he sleeps?"

"Yes."

"Then you could have called me" he says angrily.

"Will you come? Please-I know I need to talk to you-about a lot of things."

She hears him sigh heavily into the phone and says, "I can get off work at noon, I will take Harper to my Mom's then head over to the train station, I will probably be in District 9 by tomorrow evening."

She quickly thanks him and tells him she loves him before hanging up the phone, not even waiting to see if he says it back. She then rushes over the school, arriving late for the first time since she began her teaching assignment.

McKenna smirks when she sees Katniss rushing in with the baby in her arms and says, "Did he keep you up last night?"

"A little, but the reason I was late was because I got a call from Child Services."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they found a potential family that will adopt him. A young couple from District 3, I am to bring him to Child Services on Monday at 8, so I will be late."

"That's fine. This is good news!" McKenna says brightly.

"Yeah" Katniss says sadly.

"Why do you sound sad?"

"I just-I'm really going to miss him."

"I know you will. You've become really protective of the little guy, and he pretty much only wants you to hold him now. I know it is hard but it is for the best."

"Is it though?" Katniss says looking at him while he plays with a large key toy in his basket.

"What do you mean?" McKenna says looking at Katniss in shock.

"I'm thinking about adopting him myself."

"WHAT? Are you mad?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but, Gale and I-we could do it. Gale has money you know."

"I know very well that government officials make excellent money. It is probably one of the best if not the best job to have in Panem now. If you don't work for the Capitol that is."

"Then you know we can afford to take care of him."

"Katniss, I think you are thinking with your heart instead of your head. It is not about the money or resources, sure, you could adopt him, put him in daycare while you finish teaching, if you still plan on finishing that is."

"Of course I plan on finishing" Katniss says defensively.

"But you won't get to spend as much time with him if you do that. Plus if you get a teaching job, you'll have even less time to spend with him."

Katniss ponders McKenna's words, she didn't look at it that way, suddenly not liking the thought of being away from him so much. But giving up what she has been pursuing for over a year is unthinkable. In anger she says, "I won't give him up. River needs me."

"River? You gave him a name? Katniss-"but before McKenna could finish Katniss snaps back and says, "Of course I named him! I have been taking care of him day in, day out for eight days now. Not you-me! I was tired of calling him little guy, he needed a name and I gave him one. Who knows what his real name is."

McKenna's look softens, she lays a hand on Katniss's shoulder and says, "You're right. I am sorry. I should have been the one to take care of him."

"No! I love taking care of him, it made me realize, I do want children-I want to be a mother."

"You'll be an excellent mother someday."

Katniss declines to tell McKenna that she hopes to be a mother sooner rather than later, deciding to keep her desire to become pregnant with Gale's baby to herself.

"Thanks" she says in response instead.

"Do you want me to go with you on Monday? I think I can arrange for someone to cover for us in the morning?"

"That's okay, I think Gale will come with me. He's coming into town tomorrow."

"That's good. I know this is beyond difficult, but you know it is the right thing to do. Child Services doesn't just place a child with anyone. They do their research."

"I know. I know there is a family out there who wants him just as much as I do."

"I think you'll get to meet them on Monday, see for yourself. You are good are reading people, if they seem off, don't hesitate to tell Mrs. Gray."

Katniss nods in response, taking the suggestion into consideration.

* * *

When Katniss arrives home after school, Gale calls informing her that the train from District 2 leaves at 7 and that he will be in District 9 by 5 tomorrow. She tells him she will meet him at the train station with River.

"Is it okay if I stay at your place?" he asks.

"Yes, thanks again for coming."

"I love you" he says in a tone she can't decipher.

"I love you too, I can't wait for you to meet him."

He doesn't respond and hangs up. She realizes that he is still angry at her. She knows she has some serious explaining to do when he gets here, but she figures by him wanting to stay with her at her place means he can't be too mad, and that hopefully he will agree to begin trying for a baby.

On Friday Katniss gets tearful as she sees the kids say goodbye to River. She begins openly crying when McKenna says goodbye, not wanting the weekend to begin because it will mean once it ends that she has to say her goodbye.

The only thing that makes her not so sad is the fact that Gale is coming. When he arrives at the train station, she goes over to him with River in arms and hugs him.

Gale looks down at Katniss and sees the look of happiness on her face while holding the baby. He is conflicted. While seeing her happy makes him happy, he's still angry at the fact that she kept him in the dark when she began caring for him. They make small chat during the train ride to Harvest Moon while Gale holds River on his lap. He can't deny that he is a good baby, and watches the baby laugh while Katniss makes funny faces at him while Gale continued to bounce him on his lap.

When they get to Katniss's apartment, she quickly shows him around and fixes a bottle while Gale continues to bond with River, holding him in the small kitchen area as Katniss hands Gale his bottle.

Once River falls asleep after his bottle, Gale puts him in his crib and he closes the door and sits down beside Katniss on the couch.

"He's great Katniss, I'm sorry that you have to say goodbye to him."

She looks down and tries not to cry. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to do it."

He puts his hand on her shoulders and forces her to look at him as he says, "I'll be with you."

She kisses him in gratitude. After their kiss ends she hugs him and says, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He breaks away from her embrace and says, "What is going on with you? You are distancing yourself from me."

His look is intense, but he doesn't look angry, she realizes he is looking at her with concern.

She takes a deep breath and says, "I've been lying to you."

"About what" he says cautiously.

"I'm still taking the morphling pills, at least I was until I started taking care of River."

She sees the look of anger form on his face, but he says calmly, "Why are you still taking the pills? Your body has healed."

"For my anxiety."

"Anxiety? About what?" his look of anger now turning to confusion.

"Everything. Will I be captured again? Will I finish my teaching certificate? Will you and I be together? Will Peeta ever be able to forgive me? Will I be tortured again? I try not to think about it, but what Geffen did to me, you have no idea Gale."

"You wouldn't tell me" he says softly, not harshly.

She feels the tears run down her face. "I couldn't, by talking about it, means I had to face it."

"It's okay" he says as he takes her in his arms. She begins telling him all of the horrid details of that night, still ingrained in her memory as if it was yesterday. She tells him about Magnus, about her hesitation about going on the boat, about the brutal punches she endured to her face over and over. And finally, about how they sexually assaulted her, and the types of objects they used.

"I'm such a fool. I should have listened to my gut" she says between her sobs.

He pulls back and brings her tearful eyes up to his, seeing tears have formed in his eyes as well. "You are not a fool. I'm the fool for cutting you off the way I did."

"You did it for Dez."

"Yeah."

"I know you did. It's okay, she was your fiancé, you didn't want to hurt her."

"But I did anyway."

"This is another reason I am taking the pills, to take my mind off the guilt I have about hurting the people we loved."

"I think it is something we will just have to live with. I love you too much to just forget again. We need each other right?"

"Right." she says forming a smile.

"We are still working on getting information about what is happening with Geffen's group. It is just-taking a lot longer than I expected. I wonder if some of them have gone to the wild territory to hide."

"I can try to find out when I go see the tribe."

"That's what you are going to do during your break?"

"Yeah, I am going to visit Jocelyn first then head up to see them."

"I don't think you should be doing that hike alone. I am going to talk to the President about seeing if a hovercraft can drop you off."

"Okay" before she can say anything else in response they hear River start to cry. She shifts to go to him when Gale stops her and says, "I'll go check on him" and he gives her a quick kiss before getting up and heading into her room.

He comes out a few minutes later and says, "Just a diaper change, no worries."

She grins at him and says, "You still remember how to do one?"

"Yeah, I mean, Posy is not THAT old, not yet anyway."

"I realized before River, Posy was the last baby I held."

He smiles at her, remembering those days when they first became friends.

The mention of Posy being a baby reminds him though of the memories of his Mother not getting much sleep back then, coming to terms with losing her husband and having a newborn. And the thought of his Mother made him remember another reason for his visit.

"Katniss, are you still serious about us having a baby?"

"Definitely. I figured if I get my birth control implant removed I can probably be pregnant by fall, which is perfect because graduation will be over and hopefully I will be at my new job."

"A job we don't even know where yet" he says pointedly.

"So? What does it matter as long as we are together."

"Uh, quite a few things matter" he says in disbelief. "We need to get a house, we need to get married, and not to mention the fact that I told you I am not leaving my job or my family in District 2."

"We don't need to get married Gale."

"I want to."

"I want that as well."

"Then why did you just say that?"

"I am just saying we don't have to rush a wedding that's all. We can wait until after the baby comes."

"Katniss, I am not comfortable with the idea of us being apart if you get pregnant. I need to take care of you, I don't know how I am going to be able to maintain my job if I end up buying a house in another district."

She becomes angry and says, "I don't NEED you to take care of me!"

"So you only want a baby then? Admit it, this is all about the fact that River is leaving to go to District 3. You want a distraction."

"How dare you. I want to have your child! For years Peeta begged me to get married, have a baby and do the whole-live happily ever after crap. I denied him that because I didn't want it-any of it. I wasn't happy with him, I wasn't going to have a child and be miserable watching them play on a graveyard. With you-I want the happily ever after. I thought for sure we'd be married with a house, but being with River made me realize I can be a mother. I thought you wanted this too?"

His look softens, touched by her words. But reality takes over and he says, "Of course I do. I want nothing more than to give you a baby, but Katniss, the timing is just not right. I want us to be married, I want it to be just you and me. I want us to be stable with a house before we fill it up with children. We haven't even been together for four months. Can we re-visit this conversation in one year please?"

She inhales deeply, thinking over his request. One year is not unreasonable, and she knows if this relationship is going to work she needs to learn to compromise, knowing she can't always have it her way.

"Okay, next June we can see where we are at and decide."

He is taken aback by how quickly she relented. He pulls her into his arms and says, "Thank you."

She leans up and kisses him deeply longing for his touch. He obliges her and before she knows it they are making out on the couch when their stomach start to growl with hunger. "I guess we better get food" Katniss says grinning while fixing her bra back in place before getting up.

He comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her and says, "How about I make you something?"

"That sounds good, but I will admit, I don't have a lot of food here."

He goes into the kitchen and sees she hardly has anything. He goes to the corner store and comes back with two big grocery bags in his arms and says, "This should last us for the weekend, maybe longer once I leave."

He fixes a pasta dinner for them and they enjoy it while River sleeps in his rocker, having woken up while Gale was out and Katniss bringing him into the living room. Despite the impending goodbye, they manage to have a great weekend together, just the three of them in Katniss's apartment. She worked on her lesson plans while Gale took care of River. Going out for walks with him in the small stroller that Katniss was given. Gale quickly becomes attached, and on Sunday night right before Katniss puts him to bed, the three of them lay there on the bed. Watching as River tries to crawl on the bed.

He watches Katniss as she rocks him to sleep and puts him in his crib. When she gets back into the bed he gets on top of her and begins kissing her passionately. For the first time that weekend they make love quietly, trying not to wake him. She moves on top of him, moving up and down while he runs his hands over the curves of her body, she's becoming more and more relaxed with him in the bedroom and she tells him she is getting close, he then reaches over and begins rubbing her clit, helping her to orgasm faster, and she begins moaning. Fearing that they will wake the baby, Katniss bites her lip hard as she comes. She feels her lip start to bleed after as Gale sits up and begins kissing her neck as she sits in his lap and wraps her legs around his waist. She rests her head on his shoulder as they rub each other's backs. Suddenly out of nowhere she hears Gale say, "We could adopt him you know, he could be our son."

She pulls back and looks at him in shock. "But our discussion earlier-you said we needed to be more stable?"

"I know what I said, but the three of us together like this, it's wonderful."

Katniss smiles at him. Their weekend together was wonderful, but Katniss hasn't forgotten what McKenna said about the demands of teaching the first year and what it entails.

"It is. But-this family in District 3 apparently have been waiting to adopt for a long time, Letting them adopt him is the right thing to do."

"If you change your mind, I'd be okay with it. We'll work it out, I'll figure out something."

She smiles at him in appreciation and says, "I love you."

He doesn't respond and instead kisses her, pulling her down with him and rolling her over while he kisses her body, working his way down to her thighs. She grabs a pillow to stifle her cries as she orgasms for a second time as he goes down on her.

* * *

The next morning, they bring River to Child Services, Mrs. Gray introducing Katniss and Gale to the young couple from District 3. They both looked to be in their early 30's and informed Katniss they were both engineers. She knows this couple can give River a good life and she hands him over without hesitation. He starts to fuss and begins looking back at Katniss and Gale, crying that he has been separated from them. He reaches his small arms out for them as Katniss's heart starts to break. Mrs. Gray tries to usher the couple into another room to help ease the sadness of the moment when Katniss quickly walks over to River and places her hand on his cheek and says, "Goodbye, I'll miss you." The tears started to roll down her face furiously as reaches up and touches her face, she feels Gale pull her back as the couple looks on in sadness as the baby begins to scream again. Just as they are about to leave the room Katniss calls out, "Stop!"

They both turn and look at her, afraid of what she is going to say. She swallows and says, "I named him River. After the area of town we think he was born in. I'm sure you already have a name picked out for him, but I just wanted you to know."

The couple look at each other and then the wife says, "We had a few names in mind but nothing set in stone. We didn't want to get our hopes up. River is a great name for him though." The woman then comes over and places him in Katniss arms. Katniss is able to get him to go to sleep, rocking him the way she knows will settle him down quickly. Once he is asleep Katniss hands him back, kissing him on the forehead one last time. Gale reaches down and kisses him as well, Katniss sees he is trying as hard as he can not to cry.

Once the couple leaves Mrs. Gray informs Katniss that someone from the center will be by to pick up the rest of the baby stuff at her apartment. Gale informs her he will be there for the rest of the day while Katniss goes back to the school.

Once Mrs. Gray leaves Katniss collapses in Gale's arms, sobbing uncontrollably while he holds her, tears falling down his face as well.


	69. Chapter 69-Shell

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **A/N: I see some think Katniss is totally OOC, I get it, while it is disappointing some are no longer reading the story, I will say this-Katniss cannot be totally in character, if she was, this would be an Everlark story. In order for her to be with Gale, she has to change a little. But, I am going to try to right the ship sort of speak and put her back into character more. Because I don't want to lose readers. I have yet to see anyone say Gale is OOC so I guess I am going decent with him.**

Chapter 69-Shell

Katniss stared in silence on the train ride back to Harvest Moon. When she had finally stopped crying at Child Services, she got on her feet and brushed off Gale's arm, saying she was fine. Her demeanor changed and she didn't speak another word. She stared in silence and showed no response or emotion when Gale said he was going for a quick walk to stretch his legs. He had tried to comfort her when they first got on, turning his body to face her and wrapping his arm around her waist, trying to pull her forward, but she quickly pulled back and brushed his arm away.

When he came back ten minutes later, he sees she is in the same position when he left. He sits down beside her and looks at her, when he sees she is still unresponsive he faces forward and they sit in total silence the rest of the way.

When they arrive back to her apartment, she goes into her room and heads into the shower. She avoids looking at River's crib that is still in the room. While waiting for the water to get warm, she stands in front of her mirror naked and stares at herself. She looks at her scars and thinks back on all the scars her body has endured. She then quickly takes a shower and gets dressed, knowing she needs to get to the school by 10 am. She hurriedly dries her hair and braids it, not having time to do anything else with it. When she heads out into her small living room she sees Gale sitting on her couch, reading what looks like a report. She assumes he brought some of his work with him. She quickly goes into the kitchen to fix her lunch when she hears him say, "I made your lunch; it's in the refrigerator." She grabs it and says, "Thanks" while gathering her stuff to leave.

"I'll see you later" she says while walking to the door and heads out, not looking back.

When she gets the school, she sees the children are working on a test. She quietly sits down at her desk and begins taking out her lesson plan for today as well as turning in next week's plans to McKenna. Once the children finish their test they break for lunch. While in the teacher's lounge McKenna says to Katniss, "How are you holding up?"

Katniss can only raise her arm up in response, pleading with her eyes to McKenna not to speak anything more on the subject. Instead they make small talk, just the two of them though Katniss doesn't say much and only listens while McKenna talks.

Before going back into the classroom, Katniss knows she needs to be more responsive or else she will be reviewed badly by McKenna. Each week she strives to improve, taking all of McKenna's advice to heart and works on ways to do better. Next week is the half way point, and knows she needs to make it through this week. She reaches into her purse and takes out the bottle containing her morphling pills. She twirls the bottle in her hands, contemplating what she wants to do. Knowing she needs to get back in there soon, she opens the bottle and takes out two pills and swallows them down with water she scooped into her hands from the sink.

McKenna notices she is more animated and responsive after lunch. She asks Katniss about her change in mood after the children go home for the day. Katniss responds by saying, "I need to focus on the task at hand, I don't want you giving me a bad review."

"I wouldn't give you a bad review for being off one day. You didn't have to come in today, it is okay to miss a couple of days, PES isn't that strict."

"No, I don't want to be at my apartment. I'd rather be here."

"Is Gale still there?"

"Yes, he's-making sure his stuff gets picked up by Child Services."

"I think the two of you should go out tonight, get your mind off of things."

"I think you should mind your own business."

McKenna gets a look of shock on her face and says, "Sorry, it was just a suggestion."

"I don't know what Gale's plans are, he could be on the train heading back by now."

"I seriously doubt that. There's no way he'd leave without saying goodbye to you."

"Why? Because that's what Ceasar would have you believe? You know nothing about my relationship with Gale."

"You're right I don't. All I do know, is that you two have amazing sex. Have a good night Katniss" McKenna says harshly as she turns and leaves the classroom, having had enough of Katniss's attitude.

When Katniss arrives back to her apartment, she sees that all of River's stuff is gone. She also sees that Gale had cooked dinner for the two of them and had her small table ready for them to eat. "Hey-how was your day?" she hears him call out from her bedroom.

"I survived" she says as she sees him emerge. She can tell he had just gotten out of the shower.

He comes over to her and hugs her, she hugs him back but does it in a way that shows she is just going through the motions.

Her actions do not go unnoticed and she sees him start to look uncomfortable as he says, "Are you hungry?"

She shrugs in response and says, "I could eat."

They eat practically in silence, he tells her a little about the report he was reading about and what he was currently doing on his job. She however, fails to say anything.

He asks if she wants to go for a walk when they finish, but she declines and says she needs to get to work on her lesson plans for the rest of the week. She finishes at 9 pm and when she goes into her bedroom she sees Gale reading on her bed, still immersed in the report he was reading earlier.

She brushes her teeth and washes her face before getting into her sleep clothes and climbing on the bed. She feels Gale's eyes on her the entire time she has been there, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I'm not going to ask if you want to talk about what happened today" he says as she lays down.

"Good" she says blankly.

"Did you take a morphling pill today?"

She doesn't respond and sits in silence, staring at the wall, her back turned from him.

"That's what I thought. Peeta told you his love was not enough, I guess mine's not either. Don't become a shell of your former self, I will figure out a way to help you. You haven't been yourself since the day I rescued you on the boat, I get why, but this can't go on Katniss."

Suddenly it becomes dark in the room. After he turns off the lamp she feels him shift to lay down. She stares and after about a half an hour, she can tell he is sleeping. She quietly gets out of her bed and heads into the living room. She takes out a piece of paper and begins writing a letter, one to Peeta, and one to Haymitch. She seals the letters and places them by her purse. She then goes back into the bathroom and stares at herself in the mirror. She sees tired eyes looking back at her and says aloud, _"My name is Killing Bird. I was a member of the Sioux tribe. I was once a warrior, but now, I am no one."_

She quietly goes back into her room and packs a bag and changes, she takes down her dreamcatcher and places it in her bag. She grabs her purse and the letters and places them in her bag. She grabs her bow and arrow from the closet and puts her father's jacket on. Finally, she places a note by her nightstand and quickly leaves her apartment.

 **A/N: I know this is probably unexpected, but it will make more sense later. I think you probably know where she is heading.**


	70. Chapter 70-Hurt

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Just wanted to let some of the reviewers know who said they felt Katniss's character changed because she is older, that's what I was going for. I am trying to write a more mature Katniss and Gale.**

Chapter 70-Hurt

When Gale opens his eyes the next morning he instinctively reaches his arm out to touch Katniss. However, he feels nothing beside him, only the sheets of the bed. Her alarm hasn't gone off so he knows she hasn't woken. He abruptly sits up and sees no one in the room.

"Katniss?" he calls out. He hears no answer and hears only silence. He immediately gets out of bed and looks in the bathroom and the living room/kitchen area. He sees her bag is gone. He wonders if it is possible that she left really early and he slept through it. He goes back into her bedroom and washes his face, trying to clear his head. If she did leave early, he is not surprised that she didn't wake him up to say goodbye. He is fed up with her behavior, not understanding what he did to make her distance herself from him yet again.

He gets dressed and just before heading into her living room he sees the note on the nightstand. He sees it has his name on it. He quickly opens it and begins reading:

 _Gale,_

 _Hopefully by the time you read this I will be gone. I need to go away for a while to figure things out. It's not that your love isn't enough, it's that I am too unstable to love you the way I should, the way I know I can. I distanced myself from you because when I am with you, I am not myself. I am too broken right now. I thought I didn't need anyone's help after being attacked and assaulted by Geffen's men, but I do need help. But I don't want the Capitol's help or anyone else's help in Panem. I think you know whose help I need. Please don't follow me, I need to do this on my own. I know you are worried, but you know I can defend myself. Losing River made me realize, I am not ready, I am not ready to move forward like I thought I was. Being busy with teaching distracted me, but losing someone I grew an attachment to made me become more aware of my real issues. I don't want you to think for one second you did anything wrong, you didn't. Haymitch told me once during the games I never deserved someone like Peeta, that he was too good for me. Haymitch was right. But I deserve you even less. When I used to think about how you moved on and found other girls to love, that you had forgotten about me, I think it was my way of telling myself that I didn't deserve you._

 _I don't know what my future holds with PES, I hope they let me finish when I return, but if they don't, I guess it wasn't meant to be._

 _Love,_

 _Katniss_

He folds the letter up and puts it in his bag. He goes out into the kitchen and uses her phone to call Alexia, asking her to look up a phone number for him. Once he writes the number down he gets off the phone with Alexia and dials.

"Hello?" he hears a woman say in a groggy voice.

"Is this Jocelyn?"

"Yes-who's this?"

"This is Gale Hawthorne, I don't know if you remember me, but I am Katniss's friend from District 2. We met at her going away party last year."

"Oh yes, I remember."

"Is she there? Did she come to your house?"

"No-I haven't seen her."

"If she shows, please call me right away. It is impossible to stop Katniss when she sets her mind on something, but she cannot go into the wild territory. It is too dangerous."

He begins explaining to her why. Once he is finished she takes down his number along with his work number and says she will call if Katniss shows up.

He calls the President's office after and is able to arrange a hovercraft pick up, but he needs to go to the main town. As he is about to head out he hears the phone ring. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he says with all hope that it is Katniss on the line.

"Uh-hi-is this Gale?"

"It is" he says in a surprised manner that someone knows it is him.

"Hi, my name is McKenna Greenleaf, I am one of the teacher's here at the school. Katniss is my student. Is she there? Class is about to start and she hasn't shown up yet. It is very unlike her not to be here by now."

"Katniss won't be showing up today."

"Is she sick?"

"No, she's-she's gone."

"Gone?"

"She's-not well. She had to go away." He doesn't want to say too much because he has no idea if this woman knows about Katniss's time in the wild territory.

"Well, your girlfriend needs an attitude adjustment. She was quite the bitch yesterday."

A part of him is relieved to know that he was not the only who experienced Katniss's mood swings yesterday, but a part of him was angry at this woman's choice of words about the woman he loves.

"Do you talk to your students with that mouth?"

She laughs and says "No students here yet. Seriously though, is Katniss alright?"

"No, and I don't know when she will be back."

"Alright, I will tell PES she is out sick and next week is break. But if she is not back by the following Monday, she may be dismissed."

"I will pass the message along."

He hangs up after saying a brief goodbye and heads over the train station. He wants to just head to the wild territory, but he has no weapons and he knows he needs to get to the Capitol as soon as possible. He hopes Katniss is more aware of her surroundings than usual, and that she uses her distress watch if an emergency happens.

* * *

After leaving her apartment, Katniss puts the letters in the outgoing mailbox and heads to the train station. She takes the train heading to the town Jocelyn lives in, but she has no plans to stop by her house. She knows that is the first place Gale will look for her. She tries to sleep on the train, but only gets an hour of sleep at most. When she arrives in the village, she somehow manages to find a taxi, figuring the taxi was around to drive people home who were too drunk to drive at the nearby bar she sees. She takes the taxi to Jocelyn's house, asking to be dropped off away from the house. After the taxi is out of sight she quickly walks past Jocelyn's house and to the fence, slipping through as easily as she did back in 12, relieved that it is nighttime. Once through she begins jogging into the woods, trying to get as far away from Panem as she can. She jogs and walks as much as she can until she is too exhausted to go on any longer. By the time that happens dawn approaches, she is able to find a water source and climbs a tree, strapping herself to it. She closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep, her dreamcatcher around her neck.

She wakes up four hours later. She is still tired, but is able to get up and start moving again. After another 2 hours on foot she shoots a bird out of the sky, her first meal of the day. She continues on, taking breaks when she needs to and even getting a quick nap in to refresh her energy. That evening after eating a squirrel she climbs into another tree and stares at the sky filled with stars. Once she falls asleep she dreams of Prim that night. She hasn't dreamt of Prim in a long, long time. While the dream was not a nightmare, it was not in any sense of the word a good dream.

She is back in District 12, back in her old home. It is reaping day, the day she volunteers for Prim. She is fixing Prim's hair and inspecting her outfit making sure she has tucked in her shirt in the back. She sees that Prim as a very sad look on her face.

"What's the matter little duck?"

"You don't sing anymore, why not?"

"I don't know" Katniss says pondering Prim's words.

"You should sing again."

"Maybe I can-someday."

"I think Gale would like it if you did."

"You do?

"Yeah. Something else is making me sad though."

"Tell me, I can't stand to see you so sad."

"Bad things happen today" Prim says in a tone that reflects the look on her face.

"They do, but you end up safe. I always said I would protect you."

"But I can't protect you."

"From what?"

"From what is about to happen."

Katniss jolts herself awake. She is breathing heavily and forces herself to calm down, reminding herself where she is and that it is just a dream. She takes her water bottle out and drinks some before going back to sleep. The next morning, she hears the birds in the trees surrounding her. She looks around and relaxes in the moment, happy to be back in the forest. Suddenly, she sees all the birds and bugs scatter from the trees, quickly moving away.

She knows what it means. She furiously packs away her stuff and climbs down the tree, losing her balance and falling the last 3 feet, landing on her side. She brushes off the pain as she gets up and begins running as fast as she can. She starts to hear the sound of the hovercraft approaching, knowing that most likely Gale is on the aircraft. She runs in the opposite direction of the noise, continuing to sprint as fast as she can. She runs so fast she doesn't realize she's running right off of a small cliff, falling down into a tree and landing inside the tree's thick bushes before falling to the ground. She passes out from the impact.

When she awakens, she is in extreme pain. She sees her backpack off to the side, her bow bent with her arrows scattered everywhere. She cannot move as she lies face down on the ground. She cannot activate her distress watch because she put it in her bag the night before, not liking to wear it when she sleeps.

She wonders if this is the end. If it is, it was definitely not something she saw in her visions. She knows if an animal comes, she is done for. She closes her eyes and sleeps, thinking if she is going to die, might as well die while not conscious.

She is not sure how long she sleeps, but later on she feels herself being moved, she screams out in pain, her eyes squeezing shut instinctively. She feels herself being moved onto a stretcher and being pulled away. She looks up and only sees the light peaking from the trees above her. She hears someone say "Just what my day needed, to stumble upon another person. How many of you are up here now anyway?"

She does not respond, not sure if the person she hears is talking to her or themselves. She closes her eyes as she continues to be pulled away, fearful of the unknown while trying to ignore the intense pain she feels in what she realizes is her arm.


	71. Chapter 71-Spark

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 71-Spark

Katniss wakes up to the feeling of being moved to a soft surface. She screams out in pain as it happens. When she realizes it is over she opens her eyes and sees and aged man looking down at her. He gives her a hardened stare. He looked to be in his 60's if not older and had very dark skin and dark brown eyes.

"It looks like your left arm is dislocated and possibly broken, is that your dominate arm?" he says in a very unfriendly tone.

Katniss can only shake her head no in response.

"Well, I will have to try to set it then. I am no doctor, but my Aunt was once a healer so I know how it is done. Are you ready?"

Again she can only nod, confirming she was ready. She watches as he gets a piece of material for the sling. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she hears him say, "Okay, on three….one…"

And then she feels his hands push her bone in place. The sound she hears coming out her does not sound like her. She feels herself begin to sweat profusely.

"Sometimes it is easier to get through when you don't know it is coming" he says as he wraps her arm making a sling.

She feels her heart begin to slow down, realizing she has made it through the worst part. She tries to sit up when she hears him say, "Rest. I am going to get your stuff. It was all scattered about all over the place" he says in an annoyed tone.

He walks off without another word.

She tries to look around the tiny room she is in. She is in a very small log cabin with no windows. The only light coming from the cracks in the logs. She sees a makeshift fireplace leading up to a built chimney, assuming that is where the light comes from at night. She is not very high off the ground, assuming the soft surface she is lying on is made from animal feathers.

She dozes off and wakes up she is not sure how long later. She hears him say, "You awake?"

She jerks her head up and tries to sit up, feeling him helping her into a sitting position. She winces at the pain of moving.

"I see that you have morphling pills, do you want one?" he says in a more gentle manner than before.

"You looked through my things?" she finds herself saying in an irritated tone, realizing this is the first time she has spoken.

The man glares at her and says, "Yeah I looked, an animal got into your bag and it got all torn up. Your lucky I brought everything back."

Katniss huffs in response and doesn't say another word. She sees her stuff in a small pile by the door. Her bow still bent.

He sees her looking at it and says, "I can maybe fix that."

"Thanks" she mumbles in response.

"So-do you want the pills?"

"No."

"No?" he says confused.

"I don't want them."

He shrugs and says, "Be in pain then. I am going out to get us dinner."

She sees him leave with his own bow and arrows, again leaving without saying another word. He comes back what she thinks is a couple hours later and starts a fire and begins cooking the raccoon he caught.

She eats her food quickly. He has a surprised look on his face as he watches her devour her food. "Didn't expect a young girl like you to eat raccoon meat."

She shrugs in response and says, "You saw my bow."

"I thought you brought it to try to protect yourself."

"I can do more than just protect myself." She realized shortly after getting here the man does not know who she is. She figures he has been living in the wild territory for quite some time. She wonders for how long.

"What is that thing around your neck?" he asks looking at her dreamcatcher.

"A gift."

"Looks like something that was made by the Natives. There is a tribe about a two days walk from here."

She doesn't respond, she doesn't know the man's name, she was not about to tell him she was on her way there.

They eat in silence for the rest of the time. She has not moved from the spot she was placed in. After they are done eating she watches him as he cleans up. He asks her if she needs to use the bathroom and she nods her head in response. He helps her up and takes her outside, she is unsteady on her feet and realizes that she might have sprained her ankle during her fall as well, experiencing a lot of pain while walking on it. When she comes back in he helps her back down and says, "Have fun sleeping in my space" the irritated tone returning. She takes her boots off and sees that her ankle is indeed swollen. She sighs as she lays down, trying to get in a comfortable position with the sling. It takes what feels like an eternity to fall asleep, hearing the man snore on the floor beside her. Eventually though, fatigue overcomes her as she repeats Sioux words in her head and she falls asleep.

* * *

The next day, Katniss awakens to abdominal pain, she sits up and curses loudly, realizing what it means. She is alone in the room. She stands up slowly and feels the wetness from behind, mortified by what has happened. She sits down and calls out for help. After a few minutes, the man enters the room and looks at her questioningly.

"I uh-need your help" she says looking down at the floor.

He helps her get out of her clothes and brings her another change of pants and underwear from her bag. He goes outside to wash her dirtied clothes and when he comes back in he says, "Your clothes are outside drying."

"This is so embarrassing" she says not looking at him in the eye.

"Oh please. I was married for over thirty year's girl. I know what….that is all about. I am just glad you had something with you to take care of it."

"I never thanked you for bringing me here" Katniss says finally bringing her head up to look at him in the eye.

"I'm Marlon" he says in a somewhat friendly tone.

"Katniss" she says back.

"You with the group I've seen up here?"

"Group?"

"Yeah-I used to never see a soul up here. But in the last two months or so I have seen multiple people. There is a group not far from here, in the opposite direction of the tribe."

She knows he is talking about the Jay Killers, Gale's suspicions correct about them fleeing back up here.

"No-I am not with them."

"Good. You seem like a decent human being. That group looks rough."

"How many would you say are there?"

"Looked about a hundred."

She tries not to look worried but it doesn't work. "Something wrong?" he says reading her expression.

"How far away would you say they are?"

"A day's walk."

"Have you seen a hovercraft fly by today?"

"No. But I saw one shortly before I stumbled upon you. It was after you wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I am surprised I am not seeing more of them. I can't imagine President Snow is happy with so many people jumping the fence."

She snorts loudly, unable to keep her composure. He looks at her in anger and she says, "Sorry-it's just-you must have been gone from Panem for a long time. Snow is out of the picture."

"He is?" he says in surprise.

"Yes, he was killed almost ten years ago. There was a rebellion."

"WHAT?"

She fills in him briefly on the rebellion, leaving out the fact that she was in the hunger games or her role in the rebellion and explains what life is like in Panem now and that people can come and go in each District as they please. And explains what happened to Snow.

"Damn. The only time I wish I was back in Panem would have been to see him die."

She tells him about President Paylor and how she is from District 8. He looks impressed to hear a woman was in charge, and a woman with his skin color.

"Okay, there are now two times I wish I was back in Panem" he says with a chuckle.

She chuckles back, feeling way more comfortable with him. He then says, "I wish I could have seen who the leader of this rebellion was."

"You are looking at her. Though I wasn't really the leader, I was used more as a symbol of the rebellion."

He looks at her in shock. She doesn't elaborate anymore and says, "I think I'll have one of my morphling pills now." She didn't want to take one, but her cramps were getting worse by the minute. Between that and her ankle and arm, she needed a release from all of the pain she was experiencing.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, she begins to move about more. The swelling in her ankle goes down and she is finally able to walk without assistance. When she is finally able to walk outside beyond the usual steps she took to use the bathroom, she sees that the log cabin is perfectly hidden in the trees. No hovercraft would ever be able to see it, nor even a tribesmen unless they were practically right in front of it or used binoculars to look. The cabin is hidden right below the cliff, the same cliff she fell down from.

Besides being able to move more, she also learns a lot more about Marlon. Telling her that he has been living here for almost fifteen years and that he came here shortly after his wife passed away. He was from District 11 and worked as a farmhand. He was raised by his Aunt, his parents dying when he was eight from poor health. He met his wife in school and married her when they were both 18. They had no children for which he confessed he was glad for he never had to experience the fear of having his children's names called in the reaping. He explained that after his wife died, he began jumping the fence and learning how to hunt, preparing for the journey here. He packed what he needed and brought an axe, some knives, and a bow and arrow and took off after jumping the fence one night. The journey took over four months, moving through the different District's woods including District 12's and 9's to get here. He says when he saw the cliff and area underneath it was the perfect spot to make shelter, eventually building the log cabin.

"After Bette died, I just-had to get away. I didn't care if I got caught, got turned into an Avox, I couldn't be in District 11 anymore. She was the only person who-really knew me."

He asks her if she had someone whom she shared that type of relationship with, and she responds by saying "Yes-my best friend, we met in the woods, when I was 12 and he was 14. We became more than just friends."

"Did he die?"

"No" she says quickly in response.

"Then why would you leave him?"

She doesn't answer and quickly changes the subject, asking how long it took him to make this log cabin, making it known she was not going to answer any more personal questions about herself today.

The next morning when she awakens, she sees her bow is fixed and placed by her arrows. She bends down and touches it. She goes outside and sees Marlon sitting outside gutting a fish and says, "Thank you."

"Took me longer than I thought it would, but I got it. Do you want to go for a walk later?"

"I'd like that."

After lunch they head out, deep into the woods. He takes her to the lake where he fishes and they sit side by side on a ground. She breaths in the air and closes her eyes, feeling at peace for the first time since she left District 9.

"This is the first time I've seen you look almost-happy" Marlon says eyeing her curiously.

She opens her eyes and looks at him. "You opened up to me quicker than I did you."

He shrugs, trying to brush off her words. "I haven't talked to another person in fifteen years, I guessed I missed it somewhat."

She finally begins telling him about herself, telling him how she volunteered for the games, about how she and Peeta were crowned victors, and finally her role in the rebellion. He listens without saying a word.

Later on that night, she tells him about Prim's death and her downward spiral. She talks about her life in District 12 with Peeta and her falling out with Gale. Finally, she talks about meeting the Sioux, the Jay Killers, her decision about becoming a teacher, and finally getting together with Gale and how they ended up together, and why she ran away. She somehow manages to tell the whole story without shedding a tear.

"I decided to come up here because-I need help. I thought I could handle it on my own, but I can't."

"It sounds like the Sioux taught you a lot when you lived with them before."

"They did."

"They why do you think you need to go back to them? What if you don't find what you are looking for when you are with them? Never return to Panem?"

"I would find it" she says defensively.

"I think you already know what it is you are looking for-an escape."

"What do you mean?"

"An escape from what you know you have to do."

"What's that?" Katniss says frowning at him.

"Come on. You've been through all that, you are not going to just forget about it all and stay up here in the wild territory. Unless you choose not to go back, live with the tribe forever. Otherwise, you know you will have to go back and fight."

"Fight?"

"Yes-fight. Spark another uprising, tell the new Panem what is really going on, get these Jay Killer bastards out of here."

"No way. I am done fighting. If I go back, I am going to be a teacher, I want to live a quiet life, out of the spotlight."

"IF you go back? So you are thinking it."

"Of course I am thinking it. I may have just ruined my opportunity to finish my teaching experience and Gale might not forgive me for leaving."

"From what you've told me so far about the things he's done for you, I think you can probably manage to get back on his good side."

"I don't have it in me to fight anymore. If I do, it might finally destroy me if I see more people die because of me."

"So you will just-live in fear of the Jay Killers finding you again?"

"If it happens, it happens."

"Tell me something, if you die, then what?"

"They get what they want."

"And then?"

She shrugs and says, "They focus more on Paylor, getting her thrown out or worse."

"Exactly. Sure they might be happy they accomplished one of their goals, but ultimately, the goal is to start another rebellion, take back what they feel they have lost. You can't let that happen."

"Panem's military is looking for them, they can handle it."

"Well, they are doing a shit job. I know where these guys are, obviously they don't."

She can't argue with that statement and only nods.

"Someone is starting something, two months ago, I saw maybe a dozen, now there is a hundred or more. Someone is bringing them here."

"Their new leader most likely."

"Yeah, and that person could be even worse."

"Worse?" Katniss says in disbelief, angry that Marlon has downplayed what happened to her.

"This person may be able to attract even more followers."

"There are only so many people in the Capitol and Districts 1 and 2."

"You say people can come and go from the Districts. But do they?"

"Not really. Some have, but for the most part, people have stayed put."

"Some are still poor then?"

"Yes, but-no-where near what it was."

"Doesn't matter, people are still struggling. I mean, look at that baby you found. How do you know this new person won't tell tall tales to get people to join him, promising things he can't but sounding like he can? That's why I said he could be worse. He may be even more of a charmer than that Geffen, and that's dangerous."

"I can't, I just can't. I don't have it in me" she says in a tired tone.

"Then everything your sister, your friends, and all the others died for will be in vain." He walks to the other side of the room and picks up a small knife and throws it at Katniss's feet.

She looks down at the knife and then stares at him in confusion.

He kneels down beside her and says, "If you are so-damaged that you can't function without those morphling pills, that you run away from the person who you claim you are meant to be with, then give up. End it-either with that knife or swallow each one of those morphling pills you have in that bottle."

"I almost did that once-overdose on morphling pills" she hisses at him, angered by his suggestion that she kill herself.

"And why didn't you?"

"I choose not to."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I started singing again, and I got myself off the pills."

"Sing for me then."

She thinks about the dream she had before her accident, with Prim saying to her she never sings anymore. She realizes she hasn't sang, for years, realizing she never noticed that she stopped in the first place.

'Because I was depressed' she thinks to herself.

She begins singing the hanging tree to him, then deep in the meadow. She closes her eyes while she does it, the words automatically coming back to her. She feels a sense of peace that she hadn't experienced before, not even in the forest and feels a sense of hope. When she opens her eyes, she sees Marlon's eyes are slightly watery.

"When my time comes, I want to remember that song" he says.

She places a hand on his knee in comfort.

He wipes his eyes and says, "So? Are you going to give up? Stay with the Sioux and hide up here like me? Let Panem fall into another possible rebellion or will you fight to protect what you helped create? These men are not far from your Sioux friends, if they find them-then what?"

She knows he is right. She has to protect not only the Sioux, but all of the tribes, no matter what her personal feelings are concerning some of the tribes she had encountered.

She looks fiercely at him, her eyes showing that spark that she thought was long gone.

That night before bed, she throws all of her remaining morphling pills into the fire, watching them burn.

* * *

The next morning Marlon comes flying into the room and shakes her awake. "Get up! You have to go. The Jay Killers are headed this way. They can't find you here."

She grabs her dreamcatcher and throws it over her head and says, "Let's go."

"No. You can run a lot faster than me. I will just slow you down. I am 68 you know."

"I am not leaving you!" Katniss cries as she gets her boots on, Marlon bending down to tie her laces for her.

"I will try to hide, now go!"

"Hand me that watch" Katniss says as she points to her things.

Once he hands it her she has him strap it on her wrist and she says, "This watch sends a signal, I will run and then activate it. A hovercraft will come. Stay hidden, I WILL come back for you."

They both head outside, right before she takes off she hears him call out her name. She turns and looks at him as he says, "Remember, don't let the Jay Killers win, don't let them break you."

She nods and sprints off, activating the watch on the wrist of her broken arm as she does so.

Twenty minutes later she is sitting on a rock, breathing heavily from her sprint, completely exhausted from her limited movement these last few days.

She sees the hovercraft approach and land. She begins walking towards it and sees soldiers come down the walkway with Gale behind them.

He begins walking faster and approaches her first, she starts moving more quickly and begins to run to him, but slows down when she sees the look on his face. He is glaring at her, looking very unhappy to see her.


	72. Chapter 72-Unforgiven II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: The answer to the question of whether or not I am a Game of Thrones fan, YES! I tried to change the wording around but still say the same message but I guess not enough. I originally was going to have it, Katniss meets Marlon later. She goes to the tribe and Morning Sun gives her the pep talk, then on the way back meets Marlon but I decided to change it after watching that GOT scene. I thought it be more effective coming from a stranger and I figured the tribe would rather Katniss stay with them than go back to Panem, so hence the change. As always thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 72-Unforgiven II

They stare at each other for a few seconds, neither one saying a word. His gray eyes intently staring into hers, giving her an unfriendly look. She knows she has caused him to worry, but she has more important matters to discuss.

"Hello Gale" Katniss says timidly.

"Katniss" he says in a curt tone. Suddenly, his eyes shift down, noticing for the first time since he got off the hovercraft that her arm was in a sling. His look softens as he says, "You're hurt."

She looks down at her arm and says, "Yeah, I uh-fell off of a cliff. A tree broke my fall, but I ended up hurting my arm and ankle. I couldn't move, but someone found me and saved me. Now I need your help to save him."

The other soldiers have caught up to them before he can answer, and Gale moves to the side as the one solider approaches Katniss and escorts her up the walkway. Once inside the hovercraft Katniss tells the soldiers they need more soldiers, briefly explaining where she was and that the Jay Killers may have Marlon.

"I am sorry Miss Everdeen but our orders were to bring you back to the Capitol immediately" one of the soldiers tells her.

"No! We have to go back, it is not far from here. Gale do something!" Katniss pleads and turns to look at Gale to respond.

"I'm sorry Katniss but I am here as a civilian, I can't force them to go against their orders."

She scans her surroundings looking for a place for them to talk in private and says softly, "Can we talk alone?"

He motions for her to follow him, leading her into an extremely small supply closet, a small overhead light casting a dim light down on them.

"Gale I need your help, please-we have to call Paylor."

"Is that why you activated the watch? Not because you were concerned how I was doing this whole time you've been gone but because you need the military's help?"

"I was going to come back. Please Gale-you know they'll kill him if they find him."

He sighs and says, "Wait here."

She waits while she hears voices talking, not able to make out what they are saying. It seems like an eternity though she knows it was only five minutes or so when he comes back in. Once the door is shut he says, "I used the phone to call the President, she has given us permission to stay, another hovercraft is coming with a few more soldiers. So you'll need to tell us which direction to go in. If no one is there, we are heading back to the Capitol."

She breathes a sigh of relief and reaches up to hug him, but he pulls back and glares at her and says, "Do you know how worried I've been?" raising his voice.

"I know" she says looking down at the floor.

"I am missing work to be here. I'm lucky they even let me come. Honestly I think the only reason they did was to keep you in check. You fell off that cliff because you were running away from me weren't you?"

"Yes" she says, still unable to look at him in the eye.

"We haven't been in this area since, that was six days ago. Do you really expect me to believe you were going to come back?" She hears his voice start to change. She raises her eyes up to his and sees that tears are starting to form.

"I was. I realized while with Marlon I need to keep fighting, I can't let the Jay Killers win. We have to stop them, and I need you by my side."

"I can't fight with you Katniss, I am banned for a year remember?"

"I'm going to talk to Paylor about that."

"No, you're not. I don't want you getting involved. I have had to deal with enough of your damage, I saw Peeta and Haymitch the other day." His look becomes hardened again.

"You did?" she says completely off guard hearing that Peeta and Haymitch were in the Capitol.

"Yeah, they came to the Capitol and demanded to see the President, they were-concerned from the letters you sent them."

Katniss cringes thinking about the letters she wrote that night before she left. She knows her wording in the letters concerned them, because she pretty much admitted that she might not come back to Panem, and that she was sorry for everything, especially for leaving District 12. She knows some might have interpreted her wording as a suicide note.

"How did they seem?" she asks.

"Haymitch was Haymitch, Peeta-well, he was really distraught. My conversations with them were not pleasant. They blame me for you leaving, they blame me for everything."

"I'm sorry-"she tries to reach for him but again he pulls back and opens the door and says, "You need to tell them which way to go, the other hovercraft should be here soon."

She goes outside and looks around, thinking in her head which way to go. When the second hovercraft comes she sees ten soldiers get off of it, making the total fifteen, plus her and Gale. She informs all the soldiers about what Marlon told her and points them in the direction to go.

Both hovercrafts take off and land at the top of cliff. The soldiers have Katniss and Gale stay back with the pilots while the rest head down, throwing a line down and sliding down, heading to Marlon's cabin.

Katniss and Gale sit in silence on the hovercraft, waiting. Finally she hears him say, "How is your arm?"

She shrugs and says, "Marlon set it. It still hurts but, not as much."

"You had your morphling pills to take."

"I took a few, but yesterday I burned the rest."

He nods at her in way that shows his approval. He then says, "When you get to the Capitol they will have to take a look at it."

"Yeah."

"I called your Mother, told her what happened."

"How was she?"

"How do you think? Worried. I didn't tell her about the pills though."

"Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it to protect her. I figured why make her worry even more."

Katniss only nods in response. She feels horrible for not thinking about her when she left. And she knows she is going to really need to work to get back on Gale's good side.

"How's Harper?" she asks changing the subject.

"Fine. He's with Dez."

"Dez?"

He gives her a look letting her know he doesn't want any snide comments. "Yes, Dez. Before I left for the Capitol she called me, asking if she could see him and that she missed him. I invited her to stay at my place since I didn't know how long I would be gone. She still has some of her stuff there. We talked briefly after she arrived and then I left."

"Is her hair still green?"

He gives her a disapproving look and says, "No-it is back to blonde."

She feels jealousy emerge, she knows she has no right to be angry after leaving the way she did but she can't help but be concerned now that the two of them are talking again. Without thinking she says, "So will that be a recurring thing? Her staying at your place to watch Harper?"

"I don't know Katniss, you tell me. I've been neglecting my dog and my job to be with you. I couldn't bring him to my Mom's yet again, it's not fair to her and Posy. It is easier for Dez to get to work from my place, and I know Harper misses her too."

"I can't imagine her parents were happy about her going back."

"What happens between her parents and her is none of your concern."

"You didn't have to follow me you know."

He snickers and says, "You knew I would, otherwise you wouldn't have ran. I said I would always take care of you your family, despite the fact you don't want me to."

"That's not true."

"Then why did you leave?" his glare returning in full force.

"I knew I needed to get off the pills for good, I needed-a distraction."

"A distraction from me?"

"From everything. I walked off my job, I may have thrown away my one chance to be a teacher, but I had to do it."

"Your friend McKenna says you have to go back the Monday after break, otherwise you will be dismissed."

Katniss is relieved to hear she still has one more chance, she only hopes Marlon is found so she can return to District 9 sooner rather than later.

"I hope to go back. I hope we can-return to a sense of normalcy."

He starts to laugh but not in a good way. "A sense of normalcy? We haven't had that at all since deciding to be together."

"I know."

"We were moving too fast before."

"We were a little, but I meant the things I said, all of it."

"We are not ready for a baby, or marriage."

"I still want those things though."

"I am not sure if I do."

"What are you saying?" she cries out in shock.

"That I yet again don't know how you truly feel about me. I thought I did, but you leaving made me see things differently, that and my talk with Peeta."

"What did he say?" she says in an alarmed tone.

"Nothing I didn't already know."

Before she can say anything else the soldiers return, without Marlon.

"It appears no one is there" one of the soldiers says to Katniss.

"He could be hiding, I need to see for myself" and she begins walking down the walkway at full speed.

They reluctantly follow her, Gale lingering behind, not letting Katniss out of his sight despite his admittance that he is not sure what their future holds.

Once Katniss approaches the line she looks down, trying to figure out how she is going to slide down with only one arm. As if reading her thoughts, one of the soldiers says, "One of us will have to go down and you will have to hold on." Just as the young man who said it walks forward, Gale comes up and says, "I'll do it" and grabs the line, motioning for Katniss to grab onto him.

She holds onto him tightly as he slides down, gripping his shoulder with her one arm while he holds her waist. Once they land they wait for others to slide down. Katniss jogs to Marlin's cabin, calling out to him in case he is hiding, not blaming him for being cautious.

As she was previously warned, no one is there. She barges into the cabin looking around and sees no one. She notices his things are still there, but hers are all gone. Her bow, her clothes, all the items in her bag including her locket, the map to the Sioux, and her journal.

"They took him and they have my things. We need to get him out" she says in a surprisingly calm manner.

"We are going back to the Capitol. You can discuss that with the President, you know we can't just show up, we are outnumbered. If it is true that there are a hundred people in the group" one of the soldiers says to Katniss.

She nods and walks out of the cabin. She waits with Gale beside her as the soldiers climb back up the line and get in the hovercraft. They wait and watch one hovercraft take off while waiting for the other to land below the cliff so they can get on.

Once aboard they strap into their seats as the hovercraft takes off, heading for the Capitol. After about twenty minutes in the air, Katniss unbuckles herself from her seat and heads for the supply room, motioning for Gale to follow her.

Once they are both inside Katniss says, "They took my map, the map to the Sioux, leading them right to them."

"We will get it back" he says in a reassuring tone.

"They could be heading there now."

"Even if they leave now it still takes two days to get there, we still have time. You said they are in the opposite direction, it might take three days."

"So you will help me?"

"That's up to the President."

"If anything happens to them-"

"It won't, the President wants the Jay Killers caught. She knows more and more people are being recruited, it is what their inside contact told them."

"Is he-here?"

"I don't think so, last I heard, he was still in District 1. They haven't brought everyone to the wild territory."

She nods trying to not to worry any more than she already does. She sees him bend down, his hands grabbing her shoulders as he says, "We will get Marlon back, and make sure that they don't find the Sioux."

She moves closer to him, getting on her tiptoes as she reaches for him, raising her head up to kiss him. His lips move only slightly while she kisses him. When she opens her eyes and takes a step back she sees his hardened stare has returned. Before she can say another word he bends down and pulls her towards him, kissing her with hunger, longing for the taste of her. She eagerly gives into his kisses, wishing she could be closer to him but is unable due to her sling. As quickly as his lips were on hers he breaks the kiss off, turning around abruptly and sighing loudly.

"Why did you stop?" she says out of breath while reaching for him to face her.

"I am not ready to forgive you-not yet. Just because we kissed doesn't mean everything is fine."

"I understand" she says in a soft tone.

"Even if-anything else happens, as hard as I try to not to, I can't stop wanting you. I never will. But-I can't forgive you right now."

"Will you still help?"

"Always."

She gives him a quick kiss, showing her appreciation. This time he does kiss her back. Together they leave the supply room and head back to their seats, getting very questioning looks from the other soldiers who noticed their sneaking off.

* * *

They arrive in the Capitol three hours later. Katniss is immediately taken to see a doctor despite her protests, Gale informing her he will talk to the President on her behalf. While being examined she is told her arm is indeed broken, and her arm is put in a hardened cast. She needs to wear the cast for the next six weeks.

Once she leaves she heads to the President's office, waiting in the main lobby. She sees Gale come out and she heads in after. She chooses to stand while Paylor sits at her desk.

"I see the doctors treated your arm."

"Yes-thank you" Katniss says appreciatively.

"So I hear your friend has seen the Jay Killers, and that there's quite a few of them."

"Yes. We need to stop them. And I want to be involved."

"You are not a soldier Katniss, it wouldn't be like last time."

"No but I could still be useful. I could-go on TV and inform the residents how dangerous the group is."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. I will need to talk to Plutarch about it, Beetee as well."

"This group wants you and me out of the picture. You do know that?" Katniss says in an annoyed tone.

"I am very aware of that yes. Don't think the Jay Killers haven't tried an attack, they just haven't succeeded yet."

"Then you need me. Not only do we have to protect Panem, we have to protect the tribes. I am the only one the tribes will listen to."

"What about your teaching job?"

"Once Marlon is safe, I will return to District 9. I have-roughly five days to get back."

"So what are your demands? I know you have them."

"I need access to a hovercraft when I go see the tribe, and I want a hovercraft available when I need to travel back and forth from the Capitol. It takes too long by train."

"Anything else?"

"I want guards protecting my Mom in District 4."

"A valid concern, consider it done-what else?"

She never questioned Paylor's ability to be a leader, despite her young age, the fact that she knows Katniss still has other demands reaffirms that.

"I want Gale with me, he and I will always be a team. You need to reinstate him back in the military."

"That might not be as easy as you think."

"Sure it is, you are the President."

"And?" Paylor says with a hint of annoyance.

"And-he gets to bring his dog when he wants."

Paylor gives her a look of disbelief, not surprised by these demands but annoyed none the less.

Before they leave Katniss showers and is given new clothes. Once she is dressed she heads to the hovercrafts, seeing three large ones getting fueled and ready to go.

Gale comes up behind her, dressed in the all black uniform she saw him in when they were first reunited in the wild territory. She can tell he too recently showered for he still smelled like the soap in the President's mansion.

"You were reinstated?" Katniss asks trying to act like she had no idea.

"Temporarily. At least until this mission is over, I was put in charge."

She gives a small smile and says, "Good."

"And I can bring Harper whenever I want."

"You can?"

He gives her a look, letting her know he is not fooled. "I am not bringing him to the wild territory, it is too dangerous. But, I figured, I could maybe bring him with me on my trips to the Capitol, and-to District 9."

She tries not to give her hopes up, she knows she still has to earn his forgiveness, but his comment gives her hope.

He tells her Spencer, Abraham, Hance, Penny, and the others will be part of the mission and that they are on their way.

An hour later all three hovercrafts leave, heading north at full speed.


	73. Chapter 73-Sadness II

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: The Peeta/Gale & Katniss/Dez conversations are still happening, I thank you in advance for your patience! **

Chapter 73-Sadness II

Katniss sits beside Spencer in the hovercraft, chatting with him about what was going on in his life right now. He was continuing in training to become a doctor, and talked about some of the work he was doing with the military, what he was allowed to say that is. It was a nice distraction for Katniss, for the minute the squad was assembled Gale had gone into full commander mode, treating her like a stranger instead of his girlfriend. She knows a part of it is because he is being professional, he had told her about the military's rules on couples being part of the same mission and how it is not allowed. Yet here he was leading a mission with his girlfriend present. But in Katniss's mind the situation was different because she wasn't a solider. She knows the other part of his behavior is due to her actions and that he is still angry with her. She reminds herself she needs to ask him about what transpired between him and Peeta, for his comments about being unsure of their future greatly concerned her. Ever since her first vision after taking the secret herb she thought her future with Gale involved having multiple children, but now, she truly fears that wasn't her future that she saw after all. She wonders if her future was the vision she saw the second time she took the herb, having two children with Peeta. She becomes uncomfortable even thinking about it, for the vision caused her sadness, seeing her two children play on top of a graveyard. While she knows Peeta would make an excellent father, the idea of raising children in District 12 depressed her. The thought of explaining to her children when they are older that both of their parents were in the hunger games is something she would want to avoid at all cost. She pushes the thought from her mind, not wanting to spend another moment thinking about it. She tells herself that vision may not be the future either. And she knows while Peeta would make an excellent father, she knows Gale would be as well if not more. He was a provider and protector. She saw how he was with Prim, and saw how he was Posy back in 12 and now in 2. She knows that someday when he has his own child he would be the walking definition of the perfect father. He could instill discipline, love, and responsibility in a child. She knows she has to make things right, that she has to prove to him that she is still his, that despite their issues their love for one another will weather any storm. She wishes she could talk to him now, but he was currently sitting in the control room. She wonders what he is thinking about while she listens to Spencer chat on.

* * *

Gale thinks about everything that has happened in the last week and wonders how it even got to this point. He knows River coming into Katniss's life was the major turning point in their relationship, and while he loved seeing how devoted and maternal she was to him, seeing her breakdown after he was adopted just showed how unstable she could be. He knows and understands that she will never be completely normal for all intents and purposes because of everything she's been through, but her nightmares were now a thing of the past and back when he was with her in the wild territory before, he saw a much more relaxed and happy Katniss. He hopes Geffen has not destroyed her spirit completely for if he did, he contemplates if there is even a future for the two of them. He knows he loves her more than anything, but like Katniss said to him her love for Peeta was not enough to make her want to spend the rest of her life with him. He felt the same could be true for the two of them as well. He cannot risk having children with someone who could potentially run out on them should another breakdown occur. He tells himself he has to find a way to help her find herself again, for he knows he will never be completely happy if she is not a part of his life. He needs her, and he knows she needs him but in an unhealthy way right now. He curses himself for kissing her the way he did, but she has always had a certain effect on him, ever since he realized he had feelings for her the day Darius flirted with her. She was like a drug, and now that he's been with her in that way, he feels like he is almost addicted. He knows that more likely than not, they will have sex while on this mission, hence his warning to her that if they do nothing will change in regards to his feelings about what she did, and how he is still hurt and angered by her actions.

His thoughts turn to his conversation with Dez when she called him right after he returned to District 2 after Katniss left. He had just gotten back from the Capitol, and was going home to pack before the hovercraft was to pick him up. When the phone rang, he thought it was his Mother, shocked to hear it was Dez on the other line.

"Hi Gale" she says in a flat tone when he answers.

"Dez-hey. I'm surprised to hear from you."

"I'll just get right to the point, I miss Harper; can I see him?"

He is not surprised to hear that she wants to see Harper, she helped raise him after all. What surprised him was her reaching out and actually calling him, though her tone was anything but friendly.

He decides to offer her his place, explaining how he is going out of town for an unknown period of time. And that it would be great if she agreed to stay because it would take the burden off of his Mother and Posy.

"Do you have any idea of when you think you will be back?" she asks thinking over his offer.

"I think-I should be back by July 8."

July 8 was the Monday Katniss was supposed to be back in Harvest Moon. He knows if she is not back in Panem by then, she wasn't coming back.

"I think that will be fine. Is it okay if I have some friends over?"

"Sure."

"Okay, it's easier seeing my friends being right in downtown."

"Harper is at my Mom's right now, do you want to meet me over there?"

She agrees and he has just enough time to head over to Hazelle's before the hovercraft picks him up. He gets to Hazelle's and explains how Dez is coming to take Harper.

"She's staying at your place?" Hazelle asks raising her eyebrows at Gale.

"She still has some of her stuff at my place. I figured it be easier for her to stay. I didn't want to burden you again."

"I appreciate that, but-what does Katniss think?"

"I don't know what Katniss will think, it doesn't matter anyway she is gone."

"Gone?"

"She took off to go see the tribe, she left without saying goodbye."

"And you are going after her to bring her back?"

"I'm going after her to make sure she is alright. I was originally going to have her flown there during her week off from teaching. But you know Katniss, I can't make her do anything. If she doesn't come back she doesn't come back."

Hazelle sighs and says, "After all that work to get into that teaching program, she just-up and quits?"

"She still has a chance to finish."

"Well, let's hope someone up there knocks some sense into her and she comes back."

He knows his mother is going to ask him what will become of them if Katniss doesn't return, but before she can say anything else the doorbell rings, he knows it is Dez at the door. He goes to the front door and opens it.

He looks at Dez as she stands there. Her hair is back to her usual shade of blonde and it was cut shorter, just above her shoulders while before her hair went all the way down her back. While he's never been a fan of the blonde, she looks way better than she did the last time he saw her.

"Hi-come on in" and he opens the door further letting her in.

He smiles as he sees Dez bend down and hug Harper, his tail wagging happily. Hazelle gives them privacy to talk heading downstairs to watch TV.

"Where's Posy?" Dez asks when she rises to her feet.

"I think she is at a friend's house, taking advantage of her summer break."

"Thanks for letting me see him."

"Sure" and he hands to her the spare key that was once hers.

"If anything should happen-who should I call? Your mother?"

"Yeah, that works. But everything will be fine, I know it will."

"Is this-trip for business or pleasure?"

He is unsure how to answer and says, "I guess you could call it business."

She nods her head, not saying another word. She tells him that she plans to call Posy so that the two of them can hang out.

"That be great, I'm sure she would like that."

"It doesn't bother you? Me still seeing her?" she asks.

"Why would I mind? I asked you to still be a part of her life remember?"

"Well, you asked for me to still be a model for her school project."

"You became close with Posy and my Mom, I'm glad you are still in their lives."

She smiles, the first one he's seen her give him after breaking up with her. He realizes he misses her smile.

"Well, I better go. A hovercraft is coming soon to pick me up."

She informs him she plans to stay awhile to chat with Hazelle and possibly wait for Posy. They say goodbye to each other and then he heads to the office to wait for the hovercraft.

When he gets to the Capitol, he is informed that he will be accompanying a small group of soldiers assigned to search for Katniss, and that they have daily access to a small hovercraft but that the hovercraft has to be returned to the Capitol each day. The President explains to Gale that they will be sending remote cameras to the Sioux tribe to monitor in case Katniss arrives there. She says the cameras will be far away so the images coming in will not be the best.

For the next couple of days he goes out with the team, searching endlessly. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. He knows Katniss has a map to the Sioux but he has never seen it, and has no idea which direction to look in for there were multiple ways to get to the Sioux tribe. The search becomes tedious and he wonders how long the President will allow him to look for her.

When he returns to the Capitol at his usual time of 5 pm, he is informed that he is to go to the President's mansion at once. When he gets there, he is shocked by who is sitting inside the President's office-Haymitch.

"Gale-please sit" President Paylor says gesturing for him to take a seat in front of her desk, Haymitch already sitting down in the other seat.

"What can I help you with Madame President?" Gale asks cautiously, for Haymitch has only glared at him since he entered.

"Haymitch arrived at the Capitol this morning asking to speak with me, he's concerned about Miss Everdeen." she responds.

"Concerned about her well-being, no thanks to you" Haymitch says with disgust in his voice.

"Haymitch…." Paylor warns.

"I know, I know-sorry. Peeta and I, we got letters from Katniss, she said stuff that concerned us."

"When did you get the letter?" Gale asks, having a good idea of when she sent them.

"Three days ago."

His suspicions are confirmed, "She mailed them right before she left" he says.

"And where did she go?"

"I think you know where."

Haymitch scoffs saying, "To be with them. She's bored with you already Hawthorne?"

"Excuse me?" Gale says rising in his seat.

"Haymitch! Enough" Paylor says, her tone relaying that it was the final warning.

Haymitch throws his arms up in surrender, signaling that he understands. Gale glares at him as he sits back down.

"We have been sending a hovercraft each day to search for her" Paylor says trying to calm the tension in the room between the two men.

"But you haven't found her." Haymitch says accusingly.

"We will" Gale says reassuringly.

"What if she is not going to the tribe?"

"She is, trust me."

"I trusted you to keep your distance from her, look how that turned out."

"I am not going to apologize for anything that has happened between us" Gale says, surprising himself how calm he is at this moment.

"I don't think she is going to the tribe, I think she is just-running away."

"What makes you say that Haymitch?" Paylor says, showing concern.

"In her letter she just, sounded-so lost."

"She's- been having a hard time lately" Gale says, not giving away any more details in regards to what has been going on with them the past few months.

"Sorry Hawthorne, but it sounds like she started having a hard time when she got together with you."

Gale doesn't respond, looking down at the floor instead.

"We may have to start sending out tracking locators, if she doesn't show to the Sioux tribe by the end of tomorrow" Paylor says breaking the silence.

Haymitch sighs and says, "Hopefully she shows up there, I have a bad feeling about all this."

"She has a distress watch, if she activates it, we can get to her in less than 30 minutes. Along with the hovercraft we are sending out, we have one on standby in District 9." Paylor's words making Haymitch feel slightly better.

She dismisses Haymitch, speaking with Gale after he leaves about how the search is going.

"She's going to the tribe, I know she is." Gale says with certainty.

"If she's not there by tomorrow, than would it be safe to say something happened to her?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Haymitch and Peeta will be staying in the Capitol until Katniss is found and is safe."

He nods his head, understanding completely that they would stay.

His thoughts come back into the present, not wanting to think about the conversations that happened the next day when Katniss still wasn't found.

* * *

When the hovercrafts finally land, it is almost dark. Tracking locators had been sent out from District 9 earlier in the day, giving them coordinates of where the Jay Killer's camp was.

Gale along with five other soldiers, head to the camp to scout the area. Katniss waits anxiously with Spencer and rest of the team at the Hovercraft, helping to get tents set up for the night. They come back almost three hours later.

Gale explains to Katniss and the rest of the team that the group was large, with tents spread out. The plan is to make a move before dawn tomorrow.

"There is a tent that appears to be monitored, different people taking turns standing guard. I think it is safe to assume the hostage is in the tent" Gale says to the group, not making eye contact with Katniss.

He orders everyone to turn in for the night, heading to his own tent. Katniss has her own personal tent as well, it was the smallest tent, but it was her own. She was grateful she didn't have to share a tent with anyone.

Her mind is racing as she tries to sleep, trying to get into a comfortable position to sleep with her cast. She wants to go to Gale, but decides to stay put. It is late and they need to leave extremely early tomorrow, for the hike to the Jay Killers camp was a little over an hour.

She is not sure how long she is staring, laying on her side. She begins her habit of repeating Sioux words in her head when suddenly she hears her tent zipper open. She leans up and sees Gale enter her tent, zipping the tent closed once inside.

He is silent as he bends down and takes off his boots and outer jacket and top, leaving him only wearing his pants and a black sleeveless shirt.

She looks at him without saying a word, she assumes he plans to stay. She sits up as he kneels down beside her, she reaches out and touches the side of his face in comfort.

He looks down at the ground as her hand continues to touch his cheek, he then leans in and begins kissing her, as she did on the hovercraft earlier in the day, she eagerly kisses him back, pulling his face closer to hers. They continue to kiss for a long time, Katniss sliding her dominate arm down his front, trying to unbutton his pants. He inhales deeply as he moves her hand out of the way and pulls away from her, a look of sadness on his face.

"Stay" she says pleadingly as he begins gathering up his clothes.

He turns to face her and says, "I can't."

And without another word he unzips the tent and leaves.


	74. Chapter 74-Uncertain

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I wanted to comment on the review I read that said it seemed that I preferred Gale with Dez as opposed to Katniss. Absolutely not! This is still a Galeniss story, and that will never change. I think it would be natural for him to miss Dez at times, and while I was surprised to see reviewers like Dez, I'm glad to see it because it gives me more confidence in my storytelling. But this story is 100% Gale and Katniss. They are just going through a bump in the road right now.**

Chapter 74-Uncertain

Gale feels the cold air hit him as he exits Katniss's tent. He is still in his sleeveless shirt, carrying his clothes and boots in his hands. While it is a lot warmer in the wild territory than it was the last time he was here, it still got pretty chilly at night. He quickly walks to his tent, once inside he throws his clothes and boots on the ground in frustration.

He wanted to spend the night with her, but his disappointment in her still stirs inside him, along with the lingering thoughts in his mind of his conversation with Peeta.

Peeta. The single person who has been the biggest obstacle in his relationship with her. In the past and now in the present. He thought he was finally rid of his jealousy concerning Peeta's relationship with Katniss, but his conversation with him made him realize Peeta still had an effect on Katniss he could never compete with.

His thoughts turn to the next day after his encounter with Haymitch, another day of coming back with no sign of Katniss. When he returns to the Capitol, not only does he see Haymitch, but Peeta as well. Both of them waiting for Gale once he exits the hovercraft.

"Haymitch, Peeta" Gale says as both men approach him.

"Hawthorne" Haymtich says slightly nodding.

"Hello Gale" Peeta says warmly and extends his hand for Gale to shake.

Gale shakes Peeta's hand, not surprised by Peeta's friendliness. He wishes he could hate him, but he can't, he never could.

"Still no sign of her eh?" Haymitch says.

"No. The President is ordering tracking locators tomorrow, several will be sent out."

"And she's not with the tribe?" Peeta asks.

"We saw no sign of her on the images that came back from the remote camera."

"Told you she wasn't going there" Haymitch says accusingly.

"Haymitch-easy" Peeta says laying a gentle hand on Haymitch's shoulder. "Gale is just as concerned about Katniss as we are" he says turning to look at Gale.

"We need to talk to you Hawthorne-alone" Haymitch says as he eyes the soldiers from the hovercraft come up to Gale.

"Everything okay here?" one soldier asks, easily sensing the tension between Gale and Haymitch.

"Fine, everything's fine" Gale says giving Haymitch a look.

The soldier looks at Gale before walking away, Gale turns and gives a nod with his head letting the soldier know it was okay. The soldier then gives Haymitch a final look before moving on.

"Haymitch, I want to talk to Gale first, if that is okay" Peeta asks looking to Haymitch.

Haymitch looks at Gale and says, "Fine, I'll be waiting in the hotel lobby-at the bar." And they watch as Haymitch walks off, not looking back.

"There's a small coffee shop we can go to around the corner" Gale says beginning to walk in the direction of where the café is located, Peeta trailing behind.

They walk in silence, taking a seat near the back after both grab a beverage.

Once seated, Peeta looks down at his cup as he says, "Thanks for agreeing to talk to us."

"I know you are worried about her" Gale says.

"You are too."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Gale says getting right down to business.

"I want to know what is going on with Katniss, the letter she sent me-wasn't her. Something happened, I want to know what it is."

"I told Haymitch she has been going through a hard time."

"Yeah, he told me, but why? You two are together now, I would have thought she'd be taken care of."

Gale becomes annoyed at Peeta's comment, wanting to just get up and leave.

"You know Katniss doesn't _need_ to be taken care of" he says stressing the importance of the word.

"You're right, I just meant, you love her, and she loves you. I am just shocked that this has happened."

"I don't think she loves me the way she loves you" Gale says, unable to look Peeta in the eye as he says it.

"I have been jealous of you for as long as I could remember" Peeta says staring at Gale to the point Gale was becoming uncomfortable. He slowly raises his eyes to meet Peeta's.

"She choose you, you two were together for years."

"But she left me, walked out on everything we built in District 12. I knew in my heart of hearts, that if the two of you became close again, I would lose her. And I did."

"It's because of you she was never with me" Gale hisses, finally losing his cool.

"You never told her how you felt."

"How was I supposed to predict her sister would get reaped? Prim's name out of hundreds. And how was I supposed to know you had a secret crush on her? She never mentioned you-ever."

"Katniss will always love me, we have a bond that only a select few can understand."

"Trust me I saw it."

"Why is Katniss depressed? Because the Katniss I read in the letter was the Katniss I saw in District 12."

Gale finally gives in and tells Peeta everything, about her abduction, about the morphling pills, and about River.

Peeta is completely silent when Gale finishes. Looking deep in thought.

"Katniss wanted the two of you to have a baby?" Peeta asks, his voice almost cracking.

"I talked her into waiting at least a year."

"Do you know how many times I asked her if we could start a family?"

"Her emotions were all over the place when she asked me, she became attached to River and was devastated to lose him. She wasn't thinking clearly."

"I have been trying to come to terms with the two of you being together, but if you get her pregnant after only being with her for a fraction of the time we were together-"

"I have every right to give her what she wants" Gale says interrupting Peeta.

"It's why I will always be jealous of you, that fact that she even voiced a desire to have children, I could never get her to admit that."

"Until Katniss gets off the morphling pills, nothing will be happening" Gale says in disgust.

"Did you know Katniss was addicted to morphling pills before?"

"No" Gale says in alarm.

"Yeah-back in the Capitol after Prim died and she was recovering from her burns."

Gale tries not to show emotion, having no idea this had been a problem before. They told each other everything, at least they used to. He begins to wonder what else she has kept from him.

"How did she get off of them?" Gale asks. He knows Peeta knows the answer.

"She started singing again."

Gale racks his brain trying to remember the last time he heard Katniss sing. It had been ages, he thinks the last time he heard her sing was when he watched her in the arena.

"I didn't know."

"She doesn't sing for you?" Peeta asks, genuinely curious.

"She sang for you?" Gale questions back.

"Yeah, she would sing while we worked on the book with Haymitch."

Gale begins to lose even more confidence, realizing Katniss exhibited certain behaviors with Peeta and Haymitch that she never exhibited with him.

"I guess that's one of the things that was special between the two of you" Gale says dryly.

"What are you going to do in order to help her get over what Geffen did to her?"

"I honestly don't know what to do. Can you see Katniss going to see a therapist?"

Peeta smiles and says, "No way. Katniss open up to a complete stranger? Never going to happen."

"Exactly, so what can I do?"

"Is she writing in her book?"

"The memorial book?

"No, her book of kind acts."

"What?"

Peeta looks at Gale in disbelief. "You don't know about her book of kind acts? You never saw her writing in it?"

Gale becomes defensive and says, "We live in different Districts! The most time we have spent together is a week if that. If I saw her writing in a book, I assumed it was for class."

"Katniss created a book in District 12. She wrote down every kind act she ever saw someone do. It helped-ease her pain and anxiety, especially when she had nightmares. She's memorized every line of it and repeats it in her head."

Gale begins to feel insecure, he wonders why she would never share this with him. "She has never mentioned this book, I have no idea if she still writes in it."

Peeta nods his head slowly and says, "Maybe she only felt the need to use it in District 12."

"So she doesn't use it here because it is something that reminds her of you, and what she misses" Gale says sarcastically.

"You're jealous" Peeta says calmly.

"Of course I am! I always felt I knew Katniss better than you ever could, but I am finding out things about her life with you in 12 I had no idea about."

"You don't spend seven years with someone and not share something special. You have a relationship with her I can never compete with-you two are two halves of the same whole. Don't think I don't know she chose me only because she was angry at you."

"I told you before, the way she kissed you in the quarter quell; she never kissed me like that."

"That was one kiss Gale. It was an-emotional time for us. And if you remember, she was so touched by the locket I gave her that she ended up kissing me like that. The locket that had _your_ picture in it."

"It was all about you when we got to District 13. She was obsessed with getting you back. She didn't even noticed I existed."

"To relieve her guilt about us splitting up and me being captured. Katniss has always had this-need to protect me. We protected each other but, she needed to make sure I was okay. And fast forward all these years later, she knows I am okay. That's why she let me go and followed her heart, back to you."

"And yet she still ends up leaving."

"She loves you."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"She left to get help. I won't lie, I want her back. You said she would pick the one she can't live without. I guess when she comes back and decides which one of us she wants to be with, we'll finally have our answer."

"What makes you think she wants to return to District 12, to you?" Gale says, trying to push the possibility of Katniss going back to Peeta from his mind.

Peeta shrugs and says, "She talked a lot in her letter about how she misses what we shared and that she wishes she could have it back, and how guilty she feels for leaving."

"Well, we will see what she does. I have made it clear to her I won't leave District 2."

"I'm staying here until I talk to her."

"Suit yourself, I think we are done here" and Gale gets up to leave and walks out, Peeta again lingering behind.

While walking back to the hotel Peeta and Haymitch are staying at, Gale's mind is racing with thoughts of Katniss leaving him to go back to District 12. He thinks about the intimate moments they have spent together, the look of desire on her face while they had sex. He thought her looks were an indication of her love for him, but now he can't help but wonder if the looks on her face were the result of the sex itself. That what they shared was just sex to her, nothing more. Especially since she had admitted to him that Peeta never pleasured her the way he had.

He can't help but think once Katniss is done having fun in the bedroom with him and obtains her teaching certificate she will go running back to 12, become a teacher there, go back to her home in the Victor's Village, and back into Peeta's bed. And that she will forget about him and his family yet again. A month ago he never would have thought such a thing, but now….

When they get to the hotel lobby, things do not get any better for him. For he then has to deal with more of Haymitch's wrath.

Peeta informs Haymitch that he will be heading up to his room, leaving Gale alone with him.

"I need to get going Haymitch" Gale says trying to escape as quickly as he can.

"Hold on Hawthorne, you took time out of your busy search and rescue schedule to talk to Peeta, now you will make time for me."

"Why? So you can continue to make me feel guilty-blame me for Katniss leaving."

"Well, I do blame you for her leaving. She belongs back with us in 12, not in the Capitol and District 2 being Ceasar's flavor of the week. I've read the gossip articles about the two of you. The sex may be hot now Hawthorne, but she'll get bored of it. And eventually she will get tired of her privacy being invaded. You know as long as she stays close to the Capitol it will keep happening, Ceasar has always had-an unusual obsession with her. He must still be entranced with the whole-girl on fire thing."

Gale wants to punch Haymitch, but he is in a public place and he cannot risk giving the military even more leverage to extend his suspension.

"I can't believe you fall for believing everything you read" Gale says instead, hoping to get under Haymitch's skin.

"I know some of it is hyped up for the public, but I also know about your-effect on women. I have been around the Capitol long enough to hear a thing or two."

"This can't be what you wanted to talk to me about. So let's just get to the point shall we?"

"The Jay Killers are still out there" Haymitch says, the tone of his voice changing.

"Yes."

"The President, the military, all of Panem needs to work together to stop them."

"We don't know where they are right now. They still have a small group in District 1, but I am pretty sure they are in the wild territory somewhere."

"I want in. I want to be a part of the fight."

"Did you ask the President?"

"I did-but she won't give me a final answer. I was hoping-you could talk to her for me."

Gale laughs in disbelief and says, "For real? You want _me_ to talk to her on your behalf?"

"Yes, she respects you-a lot."

"You are not a solider."

"Doesn't mean I can't help, I could always-try to convince one of these Jay Killer bastards to have a drink with me. You know the saying, once the alcohol goes in, the truth comes out. I could try to get information out of some of them."

"Okay. But she might not listen to me, I'm no longer a soldier."

"WHAT?" Haymitch says aloud in surprise.

"Haven't you noticed I am not wearing a uniform?"

"I just assumed you changed clothes. What happened that you are no longer a soldier?"

Gale fills him on what happened with Katniss and Geffen, not holding anything back.

Haymitch gets a look of anger and disgust on his face and says, "Damn-no wonder the girl ran away. I always knew you loved her, the fact that you killed him without hesitation-"

"I have no regrets about what I did" Gale says sternly.

"Well, the military was stupid to suspend you like that. No wonder they can't find these guys."

"I will talk to the President the next time I see her. Now I really have to get going."

"Sure. Look Hawthorne, for what it's worth, I'm sorry that you were suspended. You did what needed to be done. You saved Katniss."

"Thanks" Gale says nodding to Haymitch.

"And thanks for agreeing to talk to the President for me."

"No problem."

His thoughts return to the present, realizing he still needs to talk to the President about Haymitch's request. He was so preoccupied with Katniss being found it had slipped his mind. He makes a mental note to ask her once they return to the Capitol.

He lays out his sleeping bag, getting into it wearing only the sleeveless shirt and his boxers. He stares up at the top of his tent, his mind still racing when he hears the zipper to his tent open.

He quickly sits up, immediately becoming alert though he knows it cannot be a Jay Killer unzipping his tent, for he had set up the motion sensors around the perimeter of their camp.

He sees Katniss slowly enter his tent, zipping the tent back up once she is inside. She stands inside his tent and says, "I can't sleep. Can I stay-please?"

He leans back down and opens up his sleeping bag, silently letting her know she is to get inside.

She places the bag given to her by the Capitol on the floor and takes off her shoes and begins changing into a long shirt. He watches as she moves slowly, trying to do simple activities such as changing with her cast on.

She hangs her dreamcatcher at the top of the tent and then climbs into the sleeping bag, Gale zipping the sleeping bag up once she is inside.

She lays down on her side, he wraps his arm around her and pulls her close, spooning her. He hears her inhale deeply, grabbing his hand with her free hand while she lays her injured arm gently in front of her.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Gale says, "Do you love me?"

She turns her head to look up at him, her eyes wide. "Of course I do, why would you ask me that?"

"Then why would you tell Peeta you miss what the two of you had and wish you could have it back?"

She exhales a heavy sigh and says, "As much as District 12 depressed me, I did love him. It is a crime to sometimes miss him, miss what we had?"

"You are with me now."

"Yes, but it has been hard Gale. District 12 was familiar, District 2 and District 9 are so-unfamiliar. When I wrote that letter to Peeta, I was feeling a bit of homesickness. And I still feel guilty for abandoning him and Haymitch. But, I want to be with you. My love for you never changed. The reason I left was because I know I need to be a better girlfriend. You deserved so much more than what I was giving you."

"All I want is for us to be together. But how do I know you won't decide to leave someday? That what happened with Peeta won't happen to me?"

"Because as much as I loved Peeta, I never experienced the type of passion with him that I have with you. I love him, but I am in love with you. You make me feel-alive. I told you before I need your fire. I need you by my side to fight the Jay Killers, I can't do it without my best friend, and the person I love." She was not one to speak much about her feelings, but she knows she needs to. To let him know she's not going anywhere, not anymore.

"Don't ever do what you did again, don't ever go away without saying goodbye, without talking to me first. I began to question us, I began to think you were going to go back to him. That you were just with me to see what it was like being with someone else."

"Are you still mad?"

"I still think we have a lot of issues to work out."

"I know."

"But-I will never stop loving you. You know that."

She raises her head up and kisses him softly. "I missed you" she whispers when she breaks the kiss.

He reaches down under her shirt and removes her underwear, he knows it is late and that they need to try to sleep, but his emotions take control-yet again. When his hand moves down to touch her he feels she is aroused. He begins stroking her. After a few moments she says, "Gale" desire evident in her voice.

He knows he can't deny her request, for he wants it too. He reaches down and pulls his boxers down, kicking them down to the bottom of the sleeping bag. He enters her while they continue to lay on their side, moving in and out of her slowly. She leans back into him, her head facing the floor, trying to stifle her moans, for his tent is not very far from the others. He places his hand on her thigh, trying his best not to touch her cast. He is leaning up slightly with his other arm, positioning himself further while he continues to thrust, beginning to move his hand up and down her thigh.

She nudges him with her head, gently butting up against his upper chest, signaling what she wants him to do to her. He knows it drives her over the edge to have her clit stimulated at the same time, he reaches down between her legs, giving into her desires.

She begins panting heavily, starting to orgasm. She bites her lip and almost suffocates burying her face into the sleeping bag. He buries his face into her shoulder as he comes inside her. He softly kisses her neck as she lifts her head back up and pants, her heartbeat slowing down and returning to normal breathing.

He helps pull her underwear back on and he gets back into his boxers, zipping the sleeping bag up as they settle into a sleeping position. Before sleep overcomes him he hears her say, "Next time I want you to tell me what you want, it's not fair, you always pleasuring me."

He chuckles and says, "Get some sleep. We will have plenty of time for that later. Besides, we need to wait for your arm to heal."

She turns her head and looks at him playfully, raising her eyebrows at his statement that what he wants involves the use of both of her arms. He kisses her forehead and she lays her head back down, sleep finally overtaking her.

* * *

Gale awakens to Hance's voice outside his tent. "Commander, commander it is time to get up."

He quickly opens his eyes, realizing he has overslept. He feels Katniss start to stir as he calls out, "I'm awake, thank you Hance" and he hears her walk away from the tent.

He quietly wakes Katniss up and motions for her to be quiet as they get out of the sleeping bag. He exits the tent first as she gets dressed. He sees most of the soldiers are up, some still coming out of their tents, trying to wake up.

Spencer comes up to Gale and says, "Should I go and see if Katniss is awake?"

"No. I will handle it thank you Spencer."

"I didn't hear any movement in there when I walked by."

Gale gives Spencer a look and turns his head to his tent, letting him know Katniss is in there. Spencer figures out Gale's hint and smiles, walking over to the team and calling the group over to the hovercraft to pass out their breakfast bars before they head out. Gale quickly eating his.

He grabs a protein bar for Katniss and takes it into his tent while the team eats by the hovercraft. She is dressed and ready to go when he hands it to her.

"Thank you" she says sweetly, beginning to devour the bar.

"I figured you could stay here with Penny and the other pilots and help take down the tents while we are gone."

"No way. I am coming with you."

"Katniss…." Gale says with a look of concern.

"Gale-I am going with you. Besides, Marlon is not going to trust any of you unless I am there. Just-give me a gun or something to shoot with."

"You said yourself you are a terrible shooter when it comes to a gun!"

"I think I'll be okay if I am in close enough range."

"Stick close to me. And don't go running off if you see him!"

She kisses him in response, then finishes her bar. She grabs her bag as she exits his tent.

When she walks out, she sees the team getting their guns ready, most not noticing that she exited Gale's tent. However, she sees Abraham eyeing her, not surprised to see him staring her down.

Gale leads the way with Abraham while the team begins the hike, Katniss in the back with Spencer. She begins thinking about Marlon, hoping that he is alive, and that they take the Jay Killers by surprise. Sending a message that she will not be intimidated and is ready to fight back, with Gale and Panem's army by her side.


	75. Chapter 75-Attack

**DISCLAIMBER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 75-Attack

A little over an hour later, they arrive near the Jay Killer's camp. It is 4 in the morning. Katniss is feeling fatigued from getting very little sleep, operating on pure adrenaline at this point.

Gale huddles everyone into a group; him in the center, explaining the plan is split up into six groups. Five groups will watch and protect the perimeter of the camp while the one group will infiltrate the camp and take the guards by surprise. Gale explains they saw a total of five guards surrounding the perimeter of the camp, with two guards monitoring the tent they believe Marlon was in.

He has Spencer call out the names of who is in each group. Katniss counts a total of 12 people in each group, for a total of 72 soldiers, not counting herself. She of course is in the group with Gale, Spencer, and Hance to infiltrate the camp, and she sees Abraham in one of the perimeter groups. She knows Spencer was put in the group due to his medical training, and because Gale knows he would protect her should anything happen to him.

Each group splits up, the lead person for each group has a radio to call the hovercraft and the other groups should they need to. Abraham the lead for his group and Gale the lead for theirs. Katniss tries to keep up as the group quickly moves through the trees, taking a long way around the camp to enter from the back. She found it was hard to move as quickly due to her cast, not wanting to bump it while moving through the trees. She notices Gale looking back at her every few moments to make sure she is not too far behind. Each soldier is carrying a gun, Gale has not only a gun, but also has devices that disperse tear gas. She was given a small hand gun before they set out, currently strapped to her waist, Spencer giving her a quick lesson on how to use it before leaving.

Twenty minutes later they arrive at the edge of the camp, they crouch down as they see one Jay Killer far off to the side of their target tent, Katniss assuming another group is over in that direction. She also sees the two guards monitoring a tent about fifty feet away, with a couple of tents behind it, closer to where they are hiding.

Gale radios to the other team leaders that they are about to head in, cautioning them to all be ready should the Jay Killers begin shooting. Their team splits up into two groups, Gale, Spencer, Hance, herself, and two other soldiers in one group, the other remaining 7 soldiers in another. The plan for the second group to make noise to distract one of the guards, sending him over their way while her group takes the other guard by surprise.

As she watches the second group head off, Gale comes up to her and says, "Are you ready?"

She gulps and breathes in heavily, once she exhales she says, "Yes."

He nods at her and says, "Just try to move as fast as you can okay? I saw that you were moving slower than usual."

She becomes irritated and snaps, "Do you know how long it has been since I've done this? Plus I have a broken arm on top of it."

He smirks at her and says, "That's my Catnip, I was planning on you having that reaction. Save your temper for them" and he nods his head in the direction of the camp.

She calms down and forms a small smile, nodding her head she is ready to go. Gale then gives a signal and they position themselves, ready to move while waiting for the guard to leave.

After a few minutes they see the guard has taken the bait and begins walking over to the edge of the woods, his gun ready. When he is halfway to the edge they sprint off, running full speed as quietly as they can and hiding behind the back of the tent. The other guard is in the front, preoccupied by something he sees ahead of him. Katniss wonders if perhaps he sees movement in the trees from the other teams. She doesn't have time to ponder anything else when suddenly she sees Spencer take something out of his side leg pocket and comes up behind the guard, injecting something into his neck. He quickly collapses and the other two soldiers drag his body behind the tent, hiding him from sight. Gale, Spencer, Hance, and Katniss quickly enter the tent, Gale going in first in case another guard is in there.

Once inside she sees no one there except Marlon. He is tied up, his hands and feet bound. His face looking bruised and beaten, typical Jay Killer behavior she thinks in disgust. He appears to be sleeping. She sees off in the corner her stuff. Quickly walking over and grabbing her locket and puts it in her pocket, she doesn't see her journal or the map. She leaves her clothes where they are.

Spencer and Hance quickly get to work on cutting the ropes he is bound with, Katniss gently tries to wake Marlon, taking longer than she expected for him to wake up, most likely extremely tired from whatever horrors they had done to him. They lay him down on his back, still trying to rouse him from sleep.

Gale continues to stand guard by the entrance, peering outside with his gun ready. The other two soldiers at the back of the tent.

When Marlon finally opens his eyes, he has a look of fear on his face as he sees Hance and Katniss looking down at him. He tries to sit up and thrashes his arms but Hance and Spencer grab his shoulders, pinning him back down and forcing him to lie still.

"Marlon-it's me-Katniss. We are here to get you out of here. I'm with Panem's soldiers, they won't hurt you" Katniss says softly into his ear and gently touching his shoulder.

He calms down and finally recognizes her and says, "Katniss?"

She smiles at him and says, "Told you I would come back for you."

"Sir, we need to leave, can you get up?" Hance asks in a gentle tone.

He tries to get up but is wobbly on his feet and stumbles back down. Gale quickly goes outside without a word and before Katniss can call after him, he comes back in with the other two soldiers.

The two soldiers, both men, grab Marlon on each side, standing him up. Marlon's arms are draped across each one's shoulder and is practically carried as the two hoist him up as they move out of the tent. Gale radios one of the hovercrafts, letting them know they were on the way. Once outside, Hance and Spencer are in the front as Gale and Katniss are behind Marlon and the other two soldiers, moving towards the edge of the woods. Suddenly, Katniss hears someone call out, "Sound the alarm, she's here!"

Gale begins shooting in the direction of the voice, yelling to the men carrying Marlon to keep moving with Spencer while Hance comes up beside Gale and begins shooting as well, sandwiching Katniss in between them.

Katniss watches as Spencer, Marlon and the two soldiers reach the woods, quickly disappearing from sight. Suddenly, she hears a loud noise, the noise sounding like a horn. The noise repeating every second. She takes out her gun, ready to shoot.

Gale and Hance quickly take down the men who had spotted them. But she sees more and more people coming out of their tents, with their weapons ready. She begins to hear more shots as they run towards the woods, seeing more and more figures in black emerge from the woods, firing away in all directions, causing complete chaos. Gale throws tear gas behind him as they finally reach the edge of the woods. He radios the hovercraft, telling Penny to send two hovercrafts to them, the other staying behind in case Spencer, Marlon, and the other two soldiers arrive back at camp. They move towards the direction of the second group. When they arrive, they see the other guard unconscious on the ground, Katniss realizing most likely he was given the same injection the other guard was.

They don't see any other soldiers, knowing that they entered the camp once they heard the alarm. Gale, Hance, and Katniss watch as they see fighting ensue, with some of the Jay Killers running into the woods.

Gale quickly moves Katniss behind a very large tree. "Stay here" he says as he and Hance move in about twenty feet and start shooting. She no longer hears the alarm, hearing only constant firing instead. She hopes Marlon is safe while heading with the others to the hovercraft.

Katniss looks on anxiously as she watches Gale shooting behind a tent with Hance. While scanning the area she sees at least 60 Jay Killers if not more shooting back. She still has her gun ready when she hears movement and whips around, seeing a man run in her direction and looking off to the side, recognizing Katniss after a few seconds. He runs towards her and gets his gun out, but she quickly shoots him in the stomach before he can aim, falling to the ground and screaming out in pain. She begins to run towards the direction of Gale and Hance when suddenly she feels pressure on her left thigh, falling to the ground immediately. She looks behind her and sees another Jay Killer bring his gun down and begins walking towards her. She realizes she's been shot, starting to feel intense pain instead of pressure.

She tries to position herself to aim a shot, but before she can do anything she hears Gale shout, "Katniss behind you!" and she whips her head around and sees a man lounging down at her with a knife, stabbing her in the shoulder repeatedly. She drops her gun and tries to reach for the knife, when suddenly she sees the man get pulled up from behind, large hands grabbing the man's neck, putting him in a chokehold. She sees Gale begin to cut off oxygen to the man's throat, and sees the man's face start to turn red. She hears a loud shot and turns her head and sees Hance lower her gun after shooting the other man who attacked her. The man on the ground crying out in pain after being shot in the groin.

Gale causes the other Jay Killer to lose consciousness and he falls to the ground, Gale grabbing the knife and handing it to Hance. He runs to Katniss and collapses on his knees beside her, applying pressure to her shoulder. He strips off his jacket and sleeveless shirt and ties it tightly around her thigh, making a tourniquet and putting his jacket back on.

She sees the blood continue to pour from her shoulder. "Gale" she says worriedly, too worried to think about the pain she is feeling.

"Hold on" he says in a surprisingly calm tone as he and Hance get Katniss to her feet. Gale bends over and says to Katniss, "Grab on" and Hance helps her get on Gale's back. He rises up and carries Katniss on his back, her one arm holding onto him as he holds onto her legs and begins jogging towards the hovercraft that has landed in a field. Katniss sees the other hovercraft start to circle above the camp, shots being fired at the Jay Killers. She sees Gale has quite a hike to get to the top of the hill where the field is. She looks behind her and sees Hance jogging behind them, her weapon ready.

She feels Gale start to slow down as he goes up the hill, fatigue overtaking him from her weight on his back. He doesn't stop and he continues up, finally reaching the top of the hill. He gets a renewed burst of energy as he sprints up the walkway, feeling his jacket getting even more damp from Katniss's blood.

Katniss hears Gale call out for help and she sees Spencer help her onto a flat table. Spencer quickly gets to work attending to her wounds, another soldier coming up beside him to help. She feels an IV inserted into her arm and she immediately becomes drowsy, fighting to stay awake. She hears Gale's voice off to the side, barking orders into the radio for everyone to pull back and head for the hovercraft.

She continues to try to stay awake and calls out "Gale!" and she sees him appear at her side, grabbing her hand.

"Shhh Katniss, try to relax okay? You'll be alright. Go to sleep."

"Marlon-is he?" but before she can say anymore Gale says, "He's here, he's safe."

She nods her head, still feeling intense pain but let's herself begin to fall asleep, the last thing she sees is Gale's face before closing her eyes.


	76. Chapter 76-Rest

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 76-Rest

Katniss awakens in a hospital room, lying on her back on the bed. She has just woken up from a nightmare, shaking uncontrollably. She realizes she has been screaming, for all of the sudden she hears her door open and sees a figure emerge at her door-Peeta.

"Peeta" Katniss cries out in shock.

"I came to the capitol as soon as I got your letter. I've been so worried." Peeta says coming up beside Katniss's bed and taking her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"How do you feel?" his eyes not leaving hers as he asks with concern.

"Sore, really sore" Katniss says, realizing that she doesn't feel intense pain anymore.

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleep" Peeta says letting go of her hand and walking away.

"Peeta!" Katniss cries out.

He turns his head around immediately and looks at her, anticipating what she will say next.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure" and he walks back to her bed and pulls up a chair, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I always slept better when I was with you" Katniss says while yawning.

Peeta smiles and says, "You love me, true or false?"

"True" she says looking up at the ceiling, not able to look at him in the eyes.

"Then why did you break my heart?" he says with a sudden look of anger in his eyes.

Before Katniss can respond, he gets up and reaches behind his back, pulling a knife out. He begins stabbing her in the chest over and over.

"Slag heap slut!" he screams at the top of his lungs. The uncontrollable look of rage on his face she hadn't seen since he first came to District 13.

She jolts herself wake, her eyes wide, heart pounding. It takes her a few seconds to realize it was a bad dream, or nightmare she wasn't sure what to call it. In most of her nightmares she has to relive seeing the images of her friends die over and over, it was never her being killed in her nightmares.

She looks around her, she is the hospital room she just dreamed about. She sees she is hooked up to an IV, she wonders if she is receiving morphling. She pushes the call button, waiting for the nurse to come.

"Can I help you Miss Everdeen?" the nurse asks coming in shortly after Katniss pushed the button.

"What pain medication is this?"

"Morphling."

Katniss immediately pulls the IV out of her arm, seeing the liquid squirt everywhere, her arm squirting blood out as well.

The nurse comes and applies pressure to the site. "Miss Everdeen! What are you doing?

"No morphling, give me something else."

"It won't be as strong."

"I don't care!" Katniss says raising her voice.

"Alright, alright." And the nurse rings for additional help and another nurse comes in to help stop the bleeding and get a new IV fluid bag ready.

The doctor comes in and asks Katniss why she didn't want morphling.

"It's the best pain medication we have" he says looking at Katniss in confusion.

"I know, I-had a habit of taking too many of them when I was taking the pills."

The doctor nods his head, immediately understanding. "Well, I am sorry, you were unconscious when they brought you to us and then they left so quickly we didn't have time to get any details."

Katniss immediately becomes concerned to hear that Gale is not here at the hospital. "They left? You mean Commander Hawthorne is gone?"

"He comes and goes. He is not here right now, he left about an hour ago."

"Did he-say when he would be back?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Katniss wonders if Gale had to leave because there was still fighting going on, she wonders if Marlon is here as well.

Before she can ask anything else the doctor says, "Once the IV fluid bag they just hooked up is empty, we will bring another medication for you. It is decent, and not habit forming, but you will experience a lot more discomfort."

"I don't care. I can handle it."

The doctor nods his head and says, "I'm sure you can" and turns and leaves.

She stares at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. Once the IV fluid bag is empty the nurse comes in and gives Katniss a pill to take to help sleep and hooks up the new medication to her IV.

The pill takes affect quickly, her eyes getting heavy within what feels like seconds.

When she wakes up, she sees her Mother sitting beside her.

"Mom?" Katniss chokes out, surprised to see her. She tries to sit up.

"Katniss-easy, don't try to sit up" her Mother says getting up out of her chair and standing above her.

"Is it really you?" Katniss wonders aloud, not knowing if this was another dream.

"It's me, I just got here. Gale arranged for a hovercraft to come get me."

"Is he here?" Katniss asks desperately.

"No honey, he's with the President right now. But he'll be back after."

Katniss feels a sense relief to hear he is coming back, and that he is safe.

"Where am I?

"District 9, you are at a local hospital."

Katniss is not surprised. She apologizes to her Mother for leaving Panem without saying goodbye and tells her how she just wanted to get to the tribe, and how she got injured, resulting in her chance meeting with Marlon.

She talks so fast her Mother doesn't get a chance to respond. She tries to calm Katniss down, letting her know they could talk more about it later.

Katniss ends up falling asleep again, she wakes up in a lot of discomfort, realizing the morphling was out of her system. She tries to ignore the pain, and turns on the TV in the room to distract her. She sees a note from her Mother saying that she went to Jocelyn's house for dinner. She realizes she must not be far from Jocelyn's house and that the hospital she is at was the hospital Rain worked at.

While lost in the TV show is watching, she hears a knock at her door and sees Marlon standing there.

"Marlon" Katniss says perking up, relieved to see that he was up and walking around.

His face still looks bruised, but Katniss notices as he walks towards her bed that his gait is good.

"You okay?" he says eyeing her with curiosity.

"Yes. Are you alright?" concerned about what the Jay Killers did to him.

"I'll live. So, when can we get out of here?"

"I don't know, I don't know what is happening with the Jay Killers."

"Your man came to see me. Gale is it? He came to thank me for saving you."

"What did you say?" Katniss says imagining a sarcastic remark back.

"I told him that while you could be a pain it was-kind of nice, having someone to talk to again. Though you didn't do much talking at first. I also told him, that I hopefully got you back on the right track."

Katniss nods in response, not saying anything further in regards to the subject. She wonders what Gale said in response but a part of her didn't want to know the answer. She knows he is still unsure of her feelings, she also knew he wasn't holding her at an icy distance like he did in the past. The fact that he let her stay in his tent the previous night proved that.

When Marlon sees she wasn't going to respond he says, "I need you to talk to your man for me, have him get me out of here, the doctors here won't let me leave."

It was weird for Katniss to hear Marlon refer to Gale as "her man", but she knows he is speaking the truth. She always looked at him as hers, even when she had suppressed her feelings, she knew she would never stop being possessive of him in that way.

"I'll ask, but we don't know what happened to your cabin. The Jay Killers might have fled there and have taken it over or even destroyed it."

"If they did, this-army better get them out of there. And if they destroyed it, I will just have to rebuild. I am not leaving there, it is my home."

Katniss knows it is of no use trying to change Marlon's mind about going back. She only hopes the Jay Killers don't plan on paying him a visit again, for they would kill him the next time they saw him. She nods in understanding instead.

"So what will you do now?" Marlon asks in a more concerned tone.

"I'd like to go back to District 9, finish my teaching assignment, only-"

"You don't know what will happen to your Native friends?" Marlon says cutting her off.

"They have my map, I didn't see it when we rescued you."

"When they took me into that tent, they looked through all your stuff, they quickly took the map and your journal. Saying they would make sure someone by the name of Jasper gets it."

Katniss wonders if that is the Jay Killers new leader, this Jasper person.

"I have to warn them, convince them they have to leave."

"Do you think they will listen to you?"

"I don't know, I hope so. They have good fighters, but they'd be no match for guns."

"Well, the quicker we get out of here the quicker you can go and try to help" Marlon says in a matter of fact tone.

* * *

Later that evening Katniss's Mother comes back with Jocelyn. The three of them have a nice visit, as nice of a visit she could have under the circumstances. Katniss's Mother notices she is not receiving morphling and asks Katniss about it.

Katniss tries to brush it off by saying that she didn't feel the morphling was helping and that she wanted something else. Her Mother says nothing in response.

After her Mother and Jocelyn leave, Katniss falls asleep again. She is awakened by someone grabbing her hand. She was having difficulty sleeping due to her discomfort, waking easily.

When she opens her eyes she sees it is Gale's hand that has taken hers. She looks up and sees him looking down at her, standing at full height by her bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" he says giving her a soft smile.

"I'm having a hard time sleeping anyway."

"Oh-your dreamcatcher. I completely forgot about it, it's back on the hovercraft" Gale says chastising himself for forgetting it.

"Where is the hovercraft?"

"Back at our base here in 9, about 40 minutes from here."

Katniss remembers the ride was not long from the base when she and Spencer first drove to Rain's house.

"Do you want me to go get it for you?" he asks.

"No, that's okay, I'm sure you're exhausted."

"But your nightmares-"and before he can continue she says, "It's not because of the dreamcatcher that I cannot sleep."

He looks at her in confusion and she explains by saying, "They were giving me morphling, I told them I didn't want it so they gave me something else. What they gave me doesn't work nearly as well, so it is hard to sleep."

"Katniss, if you are in pain-"

"I can't take morphling Gale you know that!"

He knows she is right, but he feels the need to do something to help ease her pain.

"When you return to District 9, I am going to arrange to have your meals delivered to you. And I will arrange for a cleaning service to come clean your apartment."

"Don't arrange anything just yet. I have to get to the tribe, tomorrow if possible."

"No-"

"I have to warn them! This new leader still has my map correct?"

"We captured 25 Jay Killers, quite a few of them were dead, the rest scattered into the woods. We are surveilling the area. We will find them."

"But no map? No journal?"

"Not yet."

She tells him what Marlon just told her, again stressing the need to get to the tribe as soon as possible. She also tells him of Marlon's request.

"I will talk to the doctor and see if it is alright. His cabin is fine, no one has shown up, but it doesn't mean they won't."

"That's what I told him."

"Well, he's just as stubborn as you so-I'm not surprised. No wonder you two got along so well."

"Like you're not stubborn" Katniss says in defense.

"I never said I wasn't."

"Will they release me?"

"I think so, we could always tell them it is a matter of security. But you know they will have all kinds of discharge instructions. And I'm pretty sure going back into the woods is not on the list."

"It's because of me they are in danger."

"Do you know how much I worry about you?"

"I know."

He lets go of her hand and pulls up a chair and sits beside her. She sees that he looks utterly exhausted. She can't believe that a little over 24 hours ago they had arrived in the wild territory, had sex, slept, snuck in the Jay Killer's camp to save Marlon, engaged in fighting, and now here she was, in a hospital room.

"You should go lay down in a real bed, back at the base" she says to him while he yawns.

He sighs and says, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Where is your Mom?"

"At Jocelyn's house. I expect she'll be here in the morning."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I didn't know if you planned to stay."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just, I still don't know where we stand."

"You _do_ remember what we were doing last night right?"

"Yes but-I didn't think that meant anything."

"WHAT? Did it not mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did! I'm only trying to say-people still have sex when they are mad at each other. Didn't you have that with Dez?

"Yeah."

Katniss gives him a look proving her point.

"Look Katniss-I'm not-mad at you. I'm disappointed."

"I know."

"I want to know for sure that I am enough for you. That-you won't suddenly fall out of love with me like you did with Peeta. I don't think I could take it if that happens."

"I didn't suddenly fall out of love with Peeta! It was a long time coming."

"Well, I don't want that either. You being with me just to be with me."

She wishes she could throw her arms up in disgust, instead she says angrily, "I can't win with you."

"All I want, is for you to be completely sure. As eager as I was to be with you, I think moving as fast as we did hurt us."

She nods in understanding, they had been on a crazy romantic whirlwind at times since getting together. Even to the point where she wanted to have children with him right away. She knows now that was a mistake, and was thankful that didn't go any further than a conversation.

"I am sure. I will prove it to you. So I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I want you to get sleep, you need it."

He gets up and bends down and kisses her, softly at first and then more aggressively. She hears the monitor she is hooked up to start to beep, signaling her heartbeat was rising.

He breaks off the kiss and says, "I'll see you in the morning."

She smiles and nods back, giving him a quick kiss one last time.

He gives her one last long look and heads out the door. Once he is gone she sees a guard appear right outside her door. She knows Gale arranged the guard, not taking any chances. She assumes Marlon has one as well.

She manages to get some sleep, periodically waking up a few times in the night due to discomfort, when she awakens in the morning she sees her Mother come into the room with the doctor. Her Mother greets her and leaves the two of them alone to talk.

"I know you are anxious to leave, you can leave after tomorrow. We will give you some pain medication to take with you, non-habit forming medication per your wishes. I know you were in the wild territory, I strongly recommend you don't go back, but if you do, try to rest as much as you can. No lifting for a couple of months until your shoulder is completely healed along with your arm. You'll need help when you are back home. No long periods of walking or standing either, your leg will take at least a month to heal. So-overall, limited physical activity. I want you to work with the therapists today to get you out of this bed. We will be disconnecting the monitor and IV."

"What about the man who came with me? Can he leave?"

"Yes, he can leave today. His injuries were pretty minor."

Katniss thanks the doctor and after he leaves, her Mother comes in, bringing Katniss her breakfast.

Katniss argues with her Mother about going to the tribe. When her Mother realizes she will never win the argument she gives up, prepared to give Gale an earful before they leave.

Her Mother stays with her while she works with the therapists. They teach Katniss some exercises they want her to work on. When she heads back to her room, she sees it is almost lunch time. Gale hadn't come by yet. She becomes concerned that something happened with the Jay Killers, delaying his visit to her. She tries to push thoughts of worry from her mind.

After she finishes eating her lunch with her Mom, Marlon comes bolting into her room without knocking.

"When can I go? The doctor said I can leave. Where is your man? Tell him I am ready to go."

Katniss's Mom gives him a very unfriendly look, Katniss then gives her Mother a look letting her know it was alright and she leaves the room, giving Katniss and Marlon privacy.

"Hello to you too" Katniss says sarcastically.

Marlon huffs and says, "Hello. Look you know I don't like being here, I want to get as far away from Panem as I can."

"Gale has not come to see me today. I think something is happening with the Jay Killers. They will take you back once they get here."

"If they get here."

Katniss frowns at Marlon, not liking what he is implying. "Of course they will get here. They just might not get here today, so you'll just have to wait. Unless you want to walk back home."

This time Marlon frowns at Katniss and says, "I'll go back to watching TV. TV today is way better than it was when Snow was in charge."

"No more mandatory viewings."

"Right. Well, sorry to interrupt your-whatever you were doing with your Mother."

"Have dinner with me tonight, if you are still here that is."

"I'll think about it" he says giving her a wink and walks out.

Katniss works with the therapists in the afternoon as well, and returns to her room very fatigued. She ends up taking a nap and waking up at 5 pm.

Her Mother tells her that Gale still hasn't shown, Katniss becoming even more anxious than before. Katniss tells her Mother about her dinner plans and her Mother says she was planning to go Jocelyn's anyway.

"If Gale shows, call me" her Mother says as she gets up to leave.

"I will, thanks Mom."

Katniss and Marlon eat in her room, the nurses bringing in a small fold up table for them to eat at. They make small talk while eating their food, Marlon telling Katniss he thinks the food was just so-so.

They begin to talk about more serious matters, such as their fears at what was happening with the Jay Killers.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Marlon says.

"Of course. Knowing Gale he won't rest until this Jasper person is found and he gets the map back for me."

"And yet he questions how you feel about him?"

"It's more complicated than you think."

"Not really. It's possible to love more than one person. I believe it is at least. He questions his assurance that you are committed to him, but, the fact that you are still moving forward with your plans should be his answer."

"I think the big test will be where I end up getting a job."

"Where would you want to work?"

"I'll have to get a job in District 2. If they'll have me that is."

"Have to get a job in 2?"

"It's where he lives, I told you this."

"He can't get a job somewhere else?"

"Government official jobs are not easy to come by."

"Well, if you can't get a job in 2, I don't think he'll hold that against you."

"Let's hope."

"Just don't get a job in 12, he might hold that against you" Marlon says curling his lips up in a smile.

She laughs back and says, "Don't worry about that."

They watch some TV before Marlon goes back to his room. She sees it is 9 pm. Still no visit from Gale.

She was not in as much discomfort today, falling asleep much quicker than she did yesterday. She wakes up and sees that it is midnight, startled when she sees Gale sleeping in the chair pulled up next to her.

She wants to wake him, but she knows he needs his sleep. She quietly gets out of the bed and uses the bathroom. Before getting back into the bed, she gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, careful not to wake him.

He moves slightly by her touch but does not wake, continuing to sleep. Once she is sure he will not wake she crawls back into bed, relieved beyond belief that he is okay.


	77. Chapter 77-The Last Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: For the comment about Haymitch and Peeta not visiting Katniss in the hospital, this chapter will explain why that didn't happen.**

Chapter 77-The Last Goodbye

Mrs. Everdeen arrives at the hospital at 7 am. She knows Katniss will be getting discharged today and wants to be there to hear what her discharge instructions are. When she arrives at Katniss's door, she sees a guard off the side who nods his head at her, recognizing her immediately. She is about to walk in the door when she stops, startled by the scene in front of her. Gale is standing right beside Katniss, bent down and kissing her, his hands gripping the sides of the bed. She sees Katniss tilt her head up as he kisses her, smiling at him in between kisses and whispering something to him before his lips are on hers again.

She feels as if she is invading upon a private moment, one which she shouldn't interrupt, but she is annoyed that the two of them are displaying public affection so openly like this, given what has happened in the past. She also knows she now has an opportunity to talk to Gale about some things concerning her daughter, and wants to ensure she speaks with him before the two of them leave for who knows where.

She knocks loudly on the door before entering. She sees Gale jerk his head up and stand straight up, looking only slightly embarrassed. She sees Katniss look very uncomfortable, straightening her hospital gown and looking down at her lap.

"Mom-I didn't hear you" Katniss stammers.

"Sorry to-interrupt" Mrs. Everdeen says in a tone that implies she is anything but sorry.

She sees both of them refuse to make eye contact with each other. She senses Gale does not care for her comment. Right now she doesn't care what he thinks. She decides not to waste any time.

"When do you leave?"

"After the doctor comes in to see me, I'm guessing I can leave around 9."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore still, but not as much pain."

She nods in response and looks at Gale and says, "Gale, I need to speak with you, alone please."

His look shows he is not surprised that she wants to talk to him alone. She feels Katniss's eyes on her. Without a word she and Gale walk out of the room, heading for the visitor's lounge.

She stands by the chairs but doesn't take a seat. Instead she turns to Gale and crosses her arms and says, "Katniss is addicted to morphling pills isn't she?"

"Yes" he says giving her the same hardened stare she is giving him.

"I thought so. No one declines morphling unless they are addicted to it. How long has this been going on?"

"Since she was assaulted by Geffen's men."

She is taken aback by the length of time, realizing that when Katniss asked her for help getting another prescription for her, it was because she was dependent on the pills.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She kept it from me. I just found out not that long ago."

"Yet you didn't tell me the last few times we have spoken on the phone."

"I didn't want you to be worried any more than you already were."

"That wasn't your decision to make. Speaking of decisions, I know that Peeta and Haymitch are in the Capitol, why aren't they here? They would come immediately if they knew Katniss was injured."

"Because they don't know she is injured."

"You saw to that I take it?"

"I asked the President not to tell them that she was hurt, only telling them that she was found."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm protecting her. I can't have Peeta and Haymitch distracting her, Peeta especially."

"You still feel threatened by him." She says it as a statement, not a question.

"Peeta is very good at making Katniss feel comfortable. And Haymitch is very good at making her feel guilty."

"She needs her friends with her Gale. If you are afraid she will go back to Peeta than I guess your relationship is not as strong as I thought it was."

"Do you really see the two of them being able to be friends?"

"That's not your decision to make, just like it wasn't your decision to keep them in the dark about her condition."

"I am leading this mission, I have the right to keep certain things contained."

"I am disappointed in you. I can't believe you still harbor the same feelings of jealousy as you did back in District 12 and 13."

"She can never let him go. Not really."

"If that's how you feel than I guess it is not meant to be."

"She's mine, she belongs with me!" Gale hisses in response, angered by her words.

"Jealous and controlling is not becoming on you Gale, you're better than that, much better" Mrs. Everdeen responds in a calm manner, void of emotion in her voice.

He looks down at his feet, not responding. He knows she is right, but can't bring himself to admit that he was in the wrong.

After a few more seconds of silence, she says, "Have faith in her Gale. She loves you, I saw the way she looked at you right before I came in. When I last saw her in District 12 with Peeta, she wasn't looking at him the way she looked at you. I'm sure at one time she did look at him with that look of love in her eyes, but it was gone by the time I got there. I always liked Peeta, I really did, he was-inherently good. But-I always felt Katniss belonged with you. You were her closest friend, and I have no doubt in my mind that-had the Hunger Games not happened, the two of you would have ended up in a house together in the Seam. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of Katniss for being the mockingjay, and as she says now, everything happens for a reason. I think you both, had to be on separate paths to get where you are now. Katniss took you for granted before, she knows it, and has owned up to it. Don't let the fear of the unknown ruin what the two of you could have."

Gale has been on friendly terms with Katniss's Mother since after the war. Over the years they had written letters to each other and he tried to help her out as much as he could. However, there was a certain subject that they had never discussed, Katniss. To hear her admit her feelings shocked him, for like Katniss she was a closed person and hardly ever admitted her feelings about personal matters.

He gives her a look of thanks and goes back to Katniss's room. He sees the doctor in there and waits outside until they are finished. He sees that she is dressed and out of her hospital gown.

When he comes in she looks eager and says, "The doctor says I can go after I finish working with the therapists for an hour. They should be up to get me in a few minutes."

He smiles at her and says, "Good. Before you go, there's something I need to tell you."

He sees a look of curiosity on her face, "Would this have anything to do with the conversation you had with my Mother?"

"She helped me see what I need to do."

She gives him a very concerned look, immediately becoming paranoid that what he was going to tell her was bad, that he was going to say that he couldn't forgive her and that it was over. She knows she is thinking crazy thoughts but can't help it.

Instead she is shocked by his words when he says "I made sure the President didn't tell Peeta and Haymtich that you were hurt. I didn't want them coming to District 9 to see you. I was-afraid of what could happen."

Her anger rises quickly. She gives him a hardened look and says, "What? That I was going to go running back to Peeta? That I was going to let Haymitch guilt trip me into going back to 12 when I finish what I came here to do? You doubt me that much?"

"You can't blame me for thinking it. You up and leave me without a goodbye and write letters to them telling them how sorry you are and that you miss them."

"Are we going to do this again? Gale I want to be with you. How many times do I have to say it? Did it ever occur to you the reason I feel so guilty when it comes to Peeta and Haymitch is because I walked out on them? The three of us were a team. We were helping to rebuild a District. I am giving up everything that was my previous life, for you. To be with you! I even told Marlon if I don't get a job in District 2 I won't have any other options. All that work for nothing."

"Katniss-"

She raises her hand up to stop him, not wanting him to say anything more. She glares at him and was about to tell him to leave when the two therapists she works with knock on her door.

"Are you ready to go Miss Everdeen?" one of them asks.

"Yes" Katniss says and she slowly gets out of her hospital bed, when Gale tries to help her she brushes him off and says, "I can manage on my own, thank you."

She does not look back at him while she leaves with the two therapists. He swears under his breath and walks out.

When he returns to her room a little over an hour later, he sees Katniss and her Mother talking. He gets no response from her when he tells her they can leave.

The ride in the car to District 9's main base was tense. Katniss sat in the back with her Mother and Marlon while Gale rode in the front with the driver. He tried at times to look back at her to gauge her mood but she would not meet his eyes, turning her head to the side every time he looked at her.

When they arrive at the main base Gale informs Marlon that a small hovercraft will be dropping him off to the cliff by his home. The group escorting him approach and lead him towards the hovercraft.

Gale sees Katniss come up to him and say, "I'm going with him."

Gale raises his eyebrows at Katniss and says, "I thought you would want to get to the tribe as soon as possible?"

"I do, but I can make a quick stop to make sure Marlon is alright. Besides, I want to say goodbye to him. Alone-not here."

Gale nods his head and says, "I'll tell them to wait a few minutes."

Katniss walks back over to her Mother and hugs her, thanking her for everything.

"I know I can't stop you, but, please be careful. And, don't be mad at Gale too long."

She snickers and says, "He needs to trust me."

"That's what I told him. Give it time."

"Tell Jocelyn I said goodbye."

"I will, goodbye Katniss" and her Mother leans in and embraces her, Katniss embracing her back.

When Katniss catches up with Gale before getting on the hovercraft she says, "I take it you are coming with us?"

"Yes, I know you don't want me to."

She shakes her head in response and says, "Wrong again-my feelings haven't change. I said I need you at my side-always."

"Katniss-"

"We're past it Gale. Isn't that what you are always saying to me?"

"I feel like I still need to do something."

"You can, you can start by not keeping things from the people I care about."

"Do you want to call them?"

"No. I don't see the point. I can call once I return. I don't have time to see them anyway."

"I'm sorry, for what I did."

"Looks like we both need to forgive each other."

He smiles softly at her and says, "Might be tough, the two of us being so stubborn and all" and winks at her.

She smiles, the first one she has given him since his confession. She comes up and hugs him, he wraps his arms around her, squeezing her tight.

* * *

Katniss walks with Marlon to his cabin, Gale and the other soldiers following behind them at a safe distance, but far enough away they cannot hear their conversation.

When Katniss stands beside him in front of his cabin he says, "Glad to see my home is not ruined."

"Well, I guess this is it" Katniss says turning to look at him.

"Yeah, good luck with the tribe. You'll need it" he says giving her a smirk.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Thanks for-coming back for me."

"Be careful, I wish you would go somewhere else."

"Not a chance. This is my home."

She nods her head and says, "I understand."

"Someday you will have a place that is your home; that is truly your home. Not some place that was given to you because you fought for your life and killed people you didn't want to kill. With that guy over there hopefully" and Marlon points to Gale. She sees Gale is talking with the soldiers, not looking over at them.

"Will you take this, and activate it if you are ever in trouble? She opens her hand and shows Marlon a distress watch, given to her by Gale before they landed.

He sighs loudly and says, "Why are you doing this?"

"This might be our last goodbye. I hope it is, for if you don't activate the watch it means you are safe. You saved me-"

"And you saved me. We are even" he says interrupting her.

"You said I was a pain, I can't have you getting rid of me that quickly now can I? Katniss says giving him a smirk.

He takes the watch. Katniss showing him how to activate it.

Once it is on his wrist she says, "Goodbye Marlon."

He reaches out and touches her shoulder softly, his way of showing that he is sad.

"Goodbye Katniss."

She watches him as he turns and heads to his cabin, turning around and giving her one last look before shutting the door.

Katniss walks in silence with Gale and the other soldiers as they head up the walkway of the hovercraft. When she takes her seat she sees Gale come up to her, bending down and whispering, "The pilot got a call while waiting for us. A few Jay Killers have been spotted not far from here, we are sending a group to capture them."

She looks at him with fierceness in her eyes and says, "Hopefully this new leader is with them."

"Let's hope. You ready Catnip?"

She nods in response. She just said what she hoped was her last goodbye to Marlon, she knows she is heading to say goodbye to another group of people that she cared about. A goodbye that she knew would be a lot harder than this last one.


	78. Chapter 78-Departure

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **A/N: So, what happened in the last chapter might seem OOC. To be honest I was struggling writing the chapter but the main purpose was to wrap up the Marlon storyline. I also had in my head that I wanted a scene where Gale was possessive of Katniss. I've heard some Everlark supporters say they felt his character was at times too possessive of Katniss and I think in some ways that was true, but the same for her as well. I look at that dialouge as part of the whole "I am his, he's mine" line of Catching Fire. And yes, there will be more Katniss/Haymitch/Peeta interaction as well the impending Dez/Katniss convo!**

 **There** _ **may**_ **be an update tomorrow, if I have time. If not, next update probably will not occur until Friday or Saturday night.**

Chapter 78-Departure

Katniss is told by Gale while in route to the tribe that Jasper, the presumed leader of the Jay Killers has not been found and neither has her map or journal. Katniss tells Gale she assumes both things were given to Jasper for which he agrees.

When they arrive a couple of miles from the Sioux village, Katniss is informed she will be transported in a motorbike. She looks at the bike as it floats off the ground, she is told Spencer will be the driver. Gale explains to her that he had never been trained on how to properly use the motorbike but that Spencer had. While skeptical of how safe it is she was relieved she would not have to walk two miles, for there was no way she could do it on her injured leg.

Gale and the rest of the team plan to head out on foot after Katniss and Spencer leave. While approaching the motorbike to get behind Spencer, Gale sees Katniss's uneasiness and whispers, "You'll be fine. You trust Spencer right?"

"Of course I do, I just don't know how I am going to hang on."

"We were planning to strap the two of you together actually."

Katniss gives Gale a look that says, 'for real?' but he reassures her that it will be alright. Once she is strapped in she sees that it just might be secure after all.

She gives Gale one last uneasy look, he mouths "you'll be okay" to her and she smiles, reminded of how he used to do that during the reaping. The motorbike then takes off at full speed. She is shocked by how quickly the bike accelerates in a couple of seconds. She squeezes her eyes shut as they move through the trees, Spencer swerving the bike around to avoid running into the trees. Eventually though she opens her eyes and looks around her, the trees darting by. She leans over and sees Spencer reading a dial that showed the coordinates, navigating him along. She continues to hold onto him with her good arm as they ride along.

They arrive a few feet from the village and Spencer ties the bike to a tree with the cord that was used to strap them together. He grabs his gun and walks with Katniss towards the village's field.

She approaches first and before she can even call out that it was her, she hears someone shout, _"Killing Bird is here."_

She looks up, and sees one of the tribesmen in the trees. All of the sudden she sees Hawk in front of her saying, _"You are hurt."_

" _Yes"_ she responds nodding her head.

" _Who is the man with you?"_ Hawk says pointing in Spencer's direction. She is not surprised that they had seen him before she approached.

" _He's a warrior, he's with me."_

" _We heard a noise approach."_

Katniss explains to him that the noise they heard was the bike, but she struggled with what words to use. Eventually Hawk understands what she is trying to say and escorts her and Spencer to the village.

When Katniss arrives at the village, she is greeted by all of the tribe members. It has been a little over a year since she was last with them and she is informed of the tribe member that passed on, along with a couple of babies that were born.

" _Have you come back for good?"_ Morning Sun asks with hope in her eyes.

" _No. I have come for other reasons, important reasons."_

Katniss asks if she can speak with Strong Wind in private, he takes Katniss into his tent, just the two of them.

She takes a deep breath and quickly brainstorms which words to use before beginning. She tells him how she got injured and what she has learned about the Jay Killers and how they are in the area. She finally tells Strong Wind about the possibility of their tribe being found and she urges him to consider moving the tribe to another location.

" _This group, you are a threat to them?"_ he asks looking at Katniss in a stern manner.

" _Not just me, the leader of Panem as well."_

" _This village is our home, we have been here for hundreds of years."_

" _I know, but it is not safe here anymore. Not until I know the Jay Killers are truly gone."_

She watches as he inhales deeply and says, _"More will come won't they?"_

" _If the Jay Killers stay here yes."_

She sees the look of disappointment on his face, she knows he had hoped that life can remain as it always has for them. But she realizes he fully understands that Panem has changed and that people can come and go into the wild territory as they wish.

" _We will go to the Cheyenne tribe until we figure out where we want to be permanently."_

Katniss breathes a sigh of relief, but also becomes concerned because she realizes she may never be able to find them again.

He tells her they will leave first thing at dawn. Katniss then explains that more soldiers were coming and that they should arrive at any moment.

Sure enough, Gale and the rest of the team arrive twenty minutes later. The tribe asks Katniss to send Spencer out to help escort them into the village with Hawk the other tribesmen.

When they arrive, Katniss informs Gale of what the tribe plans to do. He has Katniss explain to the tribe that his team will watch guard for the night, being extra cautious in case the Jay Killers show up.

Gale and his team leave Katniss to let her spend time with the tribe for the rest of the day. His team graciously accepts food from the tribe but eats away from them, setting up camp by the tree edge where the field ends and the forest begins.

Once she is ready to go to bed, she is provided a small tepee. She walks over to the soldier's tents and asks to speak to Gale alone.

"So, everyone will need to be ready before dawn tomorrow" she says to him.

"Right. I'll make sure everyone is ready."

"I was-given my own tepee to use tonight. Will you spend the night with me?"

She looks at him as he thinks over her proposal. Finally he responds by saying, "I'll come after everyone goes to bed."

She smiles and explains to him where her tepee is. She quickly heads back and goes into her tepee and lays down, waiting for him to come, staring up at her dreamcatcher hanging above her.

She dozes off and is awakened by the sound of the flap of her tepee opening. She jolts up and sees Gale enter and close the flap, looking at her silently.

She looks at him without saying a word and he glances up at her dreamcatcher before sitting down on the ground beside her. She gently reaches for him and he pulls her into his lap, positioning her so that she is sitting sideways, her good arm closer to his body and she wraps her arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

Without hesitating for a second his lips are immediately on hers, inserting his tongue into her mouth. She passionately kisses him back, longing for his hands on her body. She gasps in pleasure as he reaches under her shirt, grabbing her breasts and stroking them, the material of her bra brushing along his fingers.

They continue kissing for a few more moments, until finally Gale breaks off the kiss and says, "I guess we are on better terms now?" grinning at her with a boyish look on his face.

She smiles and nods in response, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He helps her out of her clothes until she is only in her bra and underwear, and helps her get her nightshirt on that he brought for her from the hovercraft. He strokes her face gently before laying her down on her side, helping her get under the animal skin blanket she was given. He strips off his clothes as well, leaving only his boxers on. He climbs in beside her and wraps the blanket around her, holding her tight while they lay on their sides.

He tells her he loves her before they drift off to sleep. He awakens a couple hours before dawn, wanting to sneak out of her tent before anyone sees him. He is still trying to be as professional as he can, though he knows all the soldiers know about the two of them. But since he is on shaky ground with the military, he doesn't want to run the risk of any of the soldiers saying he is acting unprofessional.

He is laying on his back and he leans over and sees Katniss sleeping soundly on her side. He sits up and gently nudges her awake and says, "Katniss, I have to go. People will be waking up pretty soon."

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him lovingly and says, "Can you stay? Just a few more minutes?"

"Just a few, then I really do have to leave."

She grabs his arm and pulls him down towards her, kissing him. His lips move from her mouth to her neck and she whispers into his ear, "We have a few minutes, to-you know" and she moves her hand down and touches his hardened erection, feeling it rubbing against her.

He grunts in response and quickly reaches under her nightshirt, pulling her underwear off. He turns her so that she is laying on her back and she raises her knees up, her feet on the ground. She spreads her legs for him, letting him know she is ready. He looks down at her as he is on his knees, his tall frame towering above her. He pulls his boxers off and leans over her, his hands on the ground so that his weight is not her.

She raises her head up to kiss him briefly as he begins moving inside her, his back almost arching up as his hands are firmly planted by her shoulders, looking down at her. They look at each other as they continue having sex, at one point he touches her face as it becomes flushed, and she kisses his fingers in response.

When they are finished, he bends down and gives her a quick kiss before pulling out of her and rolling off to the side. After a few minutes of letting his breathing return to normal, he gets up and gets dressed then helps her get dressed. He gives her one last kiss and just as he entered, he silently leaves her tent without saying a word.

She lays back down and stares up at her dreamcatcher, feeling spent.

* * *

Once the tribe is ready, they inform Katniss they will be walking to the river. In order to save time, some of the older and younger tribe members will be traveling by boat, the rest on foot and by horse.

Before Morning Sun gets in the boat she turns to Katniss and says, _"Come with us-please."_

Katniss looks at her sadly and says, _"I belong in Panem, you know I do."_

" _Make sure you talk to Strong Wind before he leaves."_

Katniss nods in response and gives Morning Sun a final hug. She quickly goes and finds Strong Wind getting ready to walk over to his boat. She tells him that Morning Sun told her to come see him and he says, _"In a couple of months, go to the Cheyenne tribe, and say you need to speak to Sachem. He will give you a map to where we are."_

" _Will the Cheyenne tribe remember me?"_

Strong Wind chuckles as he says, _"They will remember you, but I will make sure to tell them what you look like to be sure. Will you still have-that on your arm?"_ as he points to her cast.

" _No, it should be off by then."_

He nods and says, _"Remember, don't go for a couple of months. It might take us that long to find a new village."_

" _I will."_

Katniss watches as Morning Sun and the rest of the tribe traveling by boat leave, the morning fog on the water hiding them from sight as the boats head down the river. She then says her goodbyes to Red Bear, Hawk, and White Wolf as they take off on their horses, leaving no trance of their former village behind.

The team sets up hidden cameras in the trees to monitor any activity in the area. Katniss stays behind with Spencer and a few others as Gale and the rest of the team walk back to the hovercraft, picking them up along with the motorbike before leaving.

They head back to the Capitol, Katniss eager to hear what the current status was on the search for the Jay Killers.

She also knows she will most likely see Peeta and Haymitch when she gets there, contemplating in her mind what she is going to say to them when she sees them.


	79. Chapter 79-The Question

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 79-The Question

Gale pulls Katniss into the control room with him while the hovercraft heads for the Capitol. She sees a large TV screen, with Abraham's face on it. Gale explains that Abraham was providing an update on what happened with the Jay Killers they picked up yesterday.

"We found five of them. Unfortunately, it does not appear their leader was with them" Abraham says on the screen.

"Where are you now?" Gale asks loudly.

"We are still in the wild territory where we found them. We thought, perhaps others will come looking for them."

"It's been over 24 hours, still no sign of anyone else?"

"No Commander, no one has showed."

"Then I think this group was on their own. Bring them in."

"Yes Sir, we will head for the Capitol now." And then the screen goes black, Abraham ending the video call.

Once their screen is turned off Katniss turns to Gale and says, "This isn't good, he's nowhere to be found!"

"I am almost beginning to wonder if the five people they picked up were decoys" Gale says deep in thought.

"So, the military now has thirty Jay Killers and how many were killed?" Katniss asks, trying to figure things out.

"About forty."

"So, seventy total. That means at least thirty are still unaccounted for, possibly more."

"We'll find them" he says reassuringly.

"Will we? I am beginning to wonder" she says, concern apparent in her voice.

"We still have our contact in District 1. Maybe he can provide some inside information."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We will figure something out. Someone in the Capitol will come up with an idea."

"Sorry, I have little faith. Marlon knew more about their whereabouts than Paylor's army did."

"You need to cut her some slack Katniss, she has a nation to run."

"So I guess matters of security are not as important? It's not just about me Gale, they are after her too."

"There's only so much she can do."

"She needs to do more, if she doesn't have time perhaps someone else should be in charge."

Gale's thoughts turn to Haymitch and his wish to become involved in the fight to stop the Jay Killers. He thinks he just might have an idea to propose to the President.

* * *

When they arrive at the Capitol, they see a small group of people waiting for them at the main landing side. While descending down the walkway Katniss sees Haymitch and Peeta waiting for her.

"Katniss! What happened? Are you alright?" Peeta says running up to her, Haymitch quickly following behind.

"I'm fine Peeta. I broke my arm and I was injured during a battle, but I will be alright." She sees Gale walk by in the corner of her eye, not wanting to be a part of the conversation. She sees him begin to walk towards the main military building with the other soldiers.

"The President didn't tell us you were hurt, just that you had been found" Haymitch says with confusion in his voice.

She is not sure what to say in response. Her instinct is to tell them the truth, for she never kept anything from the two of them. But another part of her tells her to hide the truth in order to try to mend things further with Gale.

"I asked her to not let anyone know I've been hurt. Didn't want to risk word getting out I was injured."

Peeta gives Katniss a look that shows he doesn't believe her. Haymitch nods his head slowly and says, "You can never let anyone think you are weak can you?"

"There's a lot more Jay Killers in the wild territory now. A lot more. If any of them found out how hurt I was, they would think I was an easy target."

"Did you see the tribe?" Peeta asks.

"Briefly, I wasn't able to spend as much time with them as I wanted."

"Why not?" Haymitch asks.

"I fell off a cliff running away from-help. I broke my arm in the fall."

"Katniss why would you do that?" Peeta says his voice rising.

"Let's talk-somewhere else" she responds. She looks around and doesn't see Gale anywhere, she assumes he went to see the President.

The three of them head to the President's Mansion, Katniss leaving a message with the President's secretary that they were heading to the café around the corner and to let Gale know that's where she is.

Once inside all three get coffee and take a seat at a table. Katniss sitting across from Haymitch and Peeta. She looks down at her coffee nervously and says, "I ran away from Gale and the soldiers, because I thought I needed to figure things out my own. I've been, having a hard time since I left District 12."

"You miss home" Peeta says gently.

"Some ways yes, some ways no."

"Why have you been having a hard time?" Haymitch asks pulling out his flask from inside his jacket pocket and taking a sip.

"When I first left, being in the wild territory distracted me. It was new and exciting, to be somewhere so far away. I got to hunt animals I had never seen before and it was, so peaceful there. But I knew I couldn't stay there forever, I belong here. Then when I came back to Panem, I was so focused on trying to become a teacher, I didn't have time to think about anything else. But now, a year later, I am almost at the finish line of my goals and after what happened with Geffen-"

"We know, Gale told us." Peeta says taking her hand and gently squeezing it.

"I started depending on morphling pills again, a way to calm myself down. I tried to just-push everything that happened from my mind. I moved to District 9, another distraction. I was busy teaching and things were going really well, and then-I found a baby."

"River, yes we know. Gale told Peeta about him" Haymitch says with annoyance in his voice.

"Seeing him abandoned like that, reminded me of the hardships that still exist here. I wanted to keep him, I really did. But the people who adopted him will make great parents, I saw the look in their eyes when they first saw him. The minute he was gone I became depressed again, realizing that things aren't all that much different."

"Change takes time Katniss. And things are better, way better" Haymitch says, the annoyed tone gone from his voice.

"No more Hunger Games, freedom to go wherever you want. Sure, that's better, but people are still struggling, District 12 is still struggling. I was struggling-I could no longer pretend that what happened didn't bother me."

"Okay, so you ran away. So what happened after you fell off that cliff?" Haymitch asks.

"An older man rescued me. He-was once a resident of District 11. He ran off into the wild territory years ago. He brought me to his cabin and took care of me."

"Thank goodness he was there" Peeta says, still holding Katniss's hand.

"Yes. But the Jay Killers came, they were not far from his cabin. I ran off and got help. We rescued him, but a battle ensued. A lot of Jay Killers were killed, but some of the soldiers were killed as well. I got shot in the leg and stabbed."

"Always putting yourself out there, let me guess, _he_ didn't want you to go?" Haymitch says giving Katniss a look.

"No, but I insisted."

"Did Gale save you?" Peeta asks already knowing the answer.

"He and another soldier named Hance both saved me." She then pulls her hand away from Peeta's and takes a deep breath.

"Which brings me to why I wanted you both here. I'm sorry that I caused you to worry. I know I might have-said certain things in my letters that confused you."

Haymitch sensing where the conversation is going says, "I'm going to take off. I'll be at the President's Mansion. Come find me when you get back Katniss alright?"

She nods her head in response and watches as Haymitch gets up and leaves, patting Peeta on the shoulder in comfort.

Peeta gives Katniss a hard stare as she takes a sip of her coffee and says, "I miss you."

She looks down, unable to respond. After a brief pause she says, "I miss you too."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Things have been-a struggle."

"How so?"

"His Mother still hasn't completely warmed up to me, his Sister is mad at him about leaving his ex-fiancé who is still in the picture by the way and oh and I ran away from him. Overall, I'd say things have been tense."

"What do you mean his fiancé is still in the picture?"

"Ex-fiancé" Katniss clarifies. "They are on speaking terms again and she is still spending time with his Mother and Sister.

"Katniss are you really worried that Gale will go back to her?"

"No! I just-it's a constant reminder that there is still a lot of hard feelings there. I don't think I'll ever be good enough for him in their eyes."

"Things take time. I had hoped you were seeing things differently by your words in your letter. That you-wanted to come back. That you realized the grass wasn't greener with him."

"I do miss what we have Peeta. But-I made my choice. You know how I feel about him."

"Did you really tell Gale you wanted to have a baby with him?"

"I did. But that was-me on my maternal high taking care of River. It was a bad idea."

"I never thought you would even consider it."

"I didn't-before."

"Before River?"

"That and-"

"What? Tell me." He says it with desperation in his voice.

"You would never believe me."

"I would."

"The tribe has an herb that when you inhale it, it cause you to hallucinate. But it also can show a person a vision of the future."

"You took this herb?" he asks wide eyed.

"Twice. The first time Rain made me, the second, I voluntarily took it."

"What did you see?"

"Things that have happened. I saw myself in a room that I had never seen before, turns out that room ended up being my dorm room in District 4. I saw myself tied up and being beaten, that happened with Geffen. And I saw-"

"The children you will have with Gale?"

"It doesn't mean it will happen." She knows she cannot tell Peeta that she saw a vision of their children as well. For she knows she can't give him that false hope.

"I think we both know it will."

"No, I don't. I saw things in my visions that didn't happen. The herb shows your fears, you know I feared having a family, especially during the Hunger Games."

"Hunger Games are over Katniss" he says not believing her for a second.

"You know what confused me the most about what I saw?" she says changing the subject.

He looks at her questioningly.

"I think I saw my own death."

"You just said it might not be the future."

She can only nod in response. While she wasn't afraid of dying, she was not expecting the scene she saw in the second vision to be her own death. For it meant something she didn't want to acknowledge.

"I'm sure it was scary, but it might not be what you think it is. And you have Gale with you now, he will never stop protecting you. I know you lied for him."

"What do you mean?" she says in alarm.

"About not telling us you were hurt. You trust us. Gale was the one who made sure we didn't find out didn't he?"

"Peeta-I have to show him I am committed to him. That I am committed to being in District 2."

"So you are going to let him call the shots?"

"I don't let _anyone_ call the shots you know that."

"People change Katniss, you sure have."

She doesn't respond. She doesn't want to get into the details of her relationship with Gale with Peeta of all people.

"I guess I have changed" is all she can say in response.

"We'd better head back."

"Yeah." And they both get up to leave and walk back towards the President's Mansion.

When they arrive back, she is quickly escorted up to the President's floor, Peeta being instructed to wait in the main lobby.

She is greeted by Haymitch and the President. Haymitch looking pleased.

"The President has given me a new job" he says smirking.

"Oh?" Katniss says eyeing both of them.

"I am-in charge of recruitment."

"For what?"

"Finding spies."

"What?"

"Katniss-" Paylor says interjecting. "You know finding the Jay Killers has been a challenge. Our contact person inside is doing a fine job, but his progress has been slow. Even though I have my Generals helping me, we need more assistance. That's where Haymitch comes in. I have decided he is in charge of finding residents we can trust to help us obtain more information."

"Finding spies you mean?" Katniss asks.

"Sort of. I need to find a group of people who either know Jay Killers personally or ones that join the group and report back information."

"I doubt someone who knows a Jay Killer member will voluntarily give up information."

"You'd be surprised sweetheart. People from the Capitol were on our side during the rebellion remember?"

"Of course it will take a while for this all to come together, but I think it is a good plan. Commander Hawthorne came up with the idea" Paylor says.

"Yeah, I guess I owe him one" Haymitch says running his hand through his hair.

"So when do you start?" Katniss asks.

"Immediately. I'll still be living in 12 but, I will be making a visit to the Capitol at least once a week."

"We will be sending a hovercraft to transport Haymitch back and forth" Paylor says.

When Katniss and Haymitch leave Paylor's office to head down to the main lobby, Haymitch pulls her aside before getting into the elevator and says, "So how did he take it?"

"Take what?" she says confused.

"You know what, getting his heart broken again. I'm assuming you told him that was false hope you gave him when you wrote your letter."

"I never meant to give him false hope."

"I suggest next time not writing words like, _I miss you and want what we had back!_ " Haymitch says dramatically.

"I said I wish we could have it back. But, you know what we had slowly slipped away."

"I do, I saw it happening. I thought you would eventually snap out of it. I never thought the only way to get over it was to leave."

"I do feel awful for leaving, I really do."

"Are you happy with him?"

She snorts in response and says, "Peeta asked me the same thing. The truth is, things have-not gone the way I thought they would."

"Not as easy as you'd thought it be?"

"No."

"I'm sure it will get better. But if you stay near the Capitol I think Ceasar will continue to spy on you."

"I know" she says solemnly.

"You are happier with him."

"That doesn't sound like a question" she says raising her eyebrows.

"It's not."

"I am-happier with him than Peeta."

"I hope it's not just about the sex."

" _Haymitch!"_ Katniss says sternly, angered by his accusation.

He chuckles and says, "Sorry sweetheart, you can blame Ceasar for that one. But I know you and him, have a history. You both were really close with each other's families."

"Used to be that way" she says thinking of Prim's absence, a sudden feeling of sadness consuming her.

"His family will come around. Anyway, we all knew he always loved you. You didn't leave Peeta for just anyone. I don't have to worry about anything. I know he won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks."

"If you do end up in 2, I won't be that far away sometimes. We could-visit each other."

"I'd like that."

"Take care."

"Haymitch before you go-I was just wondering, how is Peeta? How is he really?

"Quiet as usual. He paints a lot. I have been trying to get him to go out with Delly more.

Katniss nods in response, not saying anything further.

"I think if you could-keep your relationship with Gale out of Panem Daily that would be best."

"I know."

"I think that's what's hardest for him."

They head down to the main lobby. She sees no sign of Gale. They both walk over to Peeta who appeared to be sketching something on a piece of paper.

He quickly puts away the piece of paper and stands up, immediately touching the side of his head.

"You okay?" Katniss asks frowning.

"Yeah, I just-sometimes I get these headaches."

"Bad?"

"No, they just come on suddenly."

Katniss gives him a look of an apology and says, "You two heading back to your hotel?"

"Yeah we better head back, we can catch the train back to District 12 today" Haymitch says turning to Peeta.

"Thanks for coming and again, I am really sorry I caused you both to worry."

"Katniss-no matter what, I will always care about you" Peeta says.

She instinctively leans in and hugs him, trying to hold back her tears.

She watches them as they leave. She then goes to the main desk and asks if any messages were left for her.

She's told by the secretary that Gale is waiting for her in the main entrance of the military building. She heads over there and sees him talking with Spencer and some of the other soldiers.

When he sees her walk in he quickly comes over. "You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine. You didn't stay."

"I thought it be better if I wasn't there" he says looking off to the side. She sees he is trying to hold back his jealousy.

"I heard about Haymitch's new job."

"Yeah, he had told me he wanted to get involved, I thought it be a good idea. You are right that more needs to be done."

"Well he seemed pleased about it."

"Good. So, what now?"

"Well, Harvest Moon schools start back in three days. I'd like to be back by tomorrow night if possible."

He nods in response and says, "I can ask the President tomorrow if a hovercraft can take you back in order to save time."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to-head to District 2?"

"What about Dez?"

"I will give her a call before I leave, but, I was thinking of-getting us a hotel room."

"Gale-"

"I know a place where we can go that is far away from downtown. Out near the Stone Garden Inn, you remember that place right?"

"Yeah! They had the best lamb stew ever, better than the Capitol's even."

"It would be near that area."

"Okay" she says feeling a lot better. She remembered that part of District 2 being less populated and more spread out.

She waits for Gale as he goes to get their stuff from the main hovercraft. She sits and chats with Spencer until he returns. Once he comes back she sees he has changed clothes, no longer in his military uniform.

"Let's go" he says helping her stand up.

"Bye Katniss, I hope you feel better soon" Spencer says leaning in for a hug.

"Thanks. I'll let you know the next time I am in the Capitol. And if you are ever in District 9-"

"Don't worry, I'd let you know, doesn't sound like there's much to do there" he says with a laugh.

"It's not that bad. It reminds me a lot of District 12."

"Sorry, I am more used to a busy lifestyle."

They say their goodbyes to Spencer and Gale says goodbye to the other soldiers he was talking with earlier and then grabs their bags along with Katniss's bow and looks for a taxi.

"We are taking a taxi?" she asks.

"Yeah, less chance of people seeing us. I can just imagine the news article now about you being injured."

"Yeah" she says not thinking about it before. She hated how they had to be so secretive, but Haymitch had just warned her that would be their reality.

"Remember this place is near the border. The ride will not cost nearly as much as it would if we were to go downtown."

"So I take it you already got us a room" she asks once they are in the taxi heading towards the border.

"Yeah, I called and reserved it before I came to get you."

"Did you call Dez?"

"I tried, but she wasn't there. I will try again later, she's probably at work right now."

She tries to push the thought of Dez from her mind. While she trusted Gale completely, she wondered if she would be subjected to seeing her in the future if she continued to remain in Posy and Hazelle's life. She knows the two of them running into each other is inevitable, especially if she does move to District 2.

They arrive to the hotel a little after 2 pm. Katniss happily lays down on the bed, realizing that she hasn't sleep on a mattress in over a week. Gale unpacks their stuff as she continues to lay there, closing her eyes.

He lays down beside her once he is finished. He turns on the TV and she sits up, curling up beside him with their backs leaning up on the headboards. A show begins that peaks their interest and they quietly watch it, his arm around her shoulder with her head on his. He notices after about an hour she is fast sleep.

He gently strokes the hair out of face, tired of her bangs, she has begun growing them out, which causes them to fall down on her face if she doesn't tie them back. He gently moves her so that she is not leaning up, not waking in the slightest. The two of them functioning on little sleep the past two days. Once she is laying down he kisses her forehead and turns back to the TV.

Around 5 pm he decides he better go out and get food. He leaves her a note in case she wakes and then leaves.

Katniss wakes up around 6 pm. She quickly sits up when she realizes Gale is not beside her on the bed, calling out for him. She looks around and sees a note on the nightstand and reads:

 **Went to get food-be back soon. You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to disturb you. Love you-Gale**

She smiles at his note. She leans back up on the headboard and turns the TV back on. Twenty minutes later the door opens and Gale appears, carrying a large bag.

"You're awake" he says cheerfully.

She reaches for him and when he comes over she pulls him down for a deep kiss. Once the kiss ends he says, "What was that for?"

She shrugs and says, "No reason, what did you get?" realizing that her stomach was suddenly growling.

"Well, I took a quick train ride over to the Stone Garden Inn. I ordered the lamb stew for you to go."

She gets a big grin on her face and says, "Thanks" as she watches him dig into the bag. They sit on the small table and chairs in the room as they begin eagerly eating their food, Gale getting the fresh catch of the day as his meal.

"Was it as good as before?" he asks once she leaves no trace of stew in the bowl.

"Uh huh."

He chuckles as he cleans up. She looks at him and says, "Sorry I can't help more."

"No need to be sorry. You have a broken arm, been shot in the leg, and stabbed in the shoulder. I think you have a damn good reason to take it easy."

She fills up her water glass and takes a couple of her pain pills. Just as the doctor said, they are not habit forming and while they helped, she was still feeling a lot of soreness but she knew it was to be expected.

They continue to watch TV after dinner, Gale getting up a little while later to use the phone. She knows he is calling Dez. He takes the phone and moves towards the small hallway by the door. She tries to respect his privacy but curiosity gets the best of her and she begins to listen to his conversation. She hears him say that he will be at the apartment by tomorrow afternoon and hears him ask about Harper. She then hears his voice start to change.

"I am in High River…Dez-I think you know the answer to that question…..that's why I am here….I told you before I would never bring her there…suit yourself…..I've got to go…bye." And she hears him hang up.

She pretends to be interested in what she is watching when he sits back down on the bed beside her, sighing deeply. She turns her head and looks at him while he stares at the TV, suddenly no longer in a talkative mood.

They lay there in silence for a while. When she looks over at the clock she sees it is 9 pm. She decides to break the silence and says, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"I have to be at work by 9 am. We will need to leave here by 7:45."

"Okay."

"Why don't you come to my office with me? I can call the President and find out when the hovercraft is coming."

"If you think that would be alright."

"My staff knows about you if that's what you are worried about."

"I wasn't sure."

"Well, it became a bigger deal than it needed to be, a lot of rumors going around, I had to finally come out and acknowledge some things."

She leans in and kisses him, not knowing the right thing to say. He barely kisses her back; his lips hardly moving, she kisses him again and this time his lips do not move at all.

She pulls away and gives him a confused look.

"Sorry I just-have a lot on my mind."

She takes him by surprise by asking, "Are you happy? With me I mean."

He looks at her incredulously and says, "What makes you even ask that?"

"Peeta and Haymitch both asked me that today. I never thought about it until now. It made me realize, that despite our ups and downs, I am happier with you than I was with Peeta. As I said before, you make me feel-alive."

She sees a look of relief on his face, hearing that she is happier with him. He looks at her in the eyes and says, "I wish things could be different, that we didn't have to be so cautious about everything. That I could kiss you the way I did that day on the beach. But-I would endure pretending to be your cousin until I died if it was the only way we could be together."

"I doubt anyone thinks we are cousins now."

"You'd be surprised."

She looks at him curiously but he doesn't respond and instead gives her a quick kiss. They get ready for bed and he helps her change before getting back in the bed. They continue to watch TV with only the glare of the screen in the room, the lights off. Sleep quickly overcomes her again before she can kiss him goodnight. He slowly moves off the bed and goes into her bag, pulling out her dreamcatcher and hangs it by the lamp, letting it dangle from the top of the lamp's shade.

 **A/N: Sorry this is late, was way too tired to post anything last night. Also, I planted some seeds that hint what will happen in the future of this story.**


	80. Chapter 80-Confrontation II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Warning: First half has some smut but has an actual dialogue going on.**

Chapter 80-Confrontation II

Katniss looks at herself in the mirror of the bathroom of the hotel room, she is naked and staring at her scars. She realizes she still needs to see a doctor possibly in the Capitol to see what treatments are available now. While she has never minded having scars and thought the Capitol erasing every blemish on her skin was ridiculous, she wants the scars on her chest and arms removed. Getting rid of the evidence of what the Jay Killers did to her.

She makes a mental note to ask her Mother if she knows anyone who she recommends when suddenly, Gale comes into view behind her in the mirror. Only in his boxers, he looks at her body in the mirror possessively. She realizes she likes it. Peeta only looked at her tenderly and lovingly. Gale was looking at her like she was his, which she was.

He reaches around and touches her side, bringing her into him. "What are you thinking about?" he says softly into her ear.

"Reminding myself to find a doctor who can remove these scars."

He looks at her with understanding and says, "Let me know the cost, I'll send the money over."

"Gale" she says sternly.

"I'm helping you Katniss, end of discussion" he responds with finality. Letting her know the topic was no longer up for discussion. It was another thing that was very different between him and Peeta.

She looks over and sees the water in the tub is ready, Gale noticing it as well suddenly picks her up and lowers her gently in the water. He helps lay her cast on the edge of the tub, careful not to get it wet. He kneels down and grabs the coffee pot and fills it up with water, letting the water run down her head. Once completely wet he grabs the shampoo and begins washing her hair. Katniss squeezes her eyes shut as he works, feeling his fingers run through her hair. After a few moments she finally blurts out, "Have you ever done this before? Wash a girl's hair?"

He laughs and says, "Quite a few times actually."

"Please tell me it was Posy."

He laughs harder and says, "She was a long time ago, back in the Seam days."

"And the most recent was….."

"My first girlfriend after I came to District 2."

"Oh?" she says in a tone letting him know she wants him to give more details.

"Gemma was her name."

She snorts in response and accidently inhales water as he has begun rinsing her hair out. She begins coughing and once the taste of bath water is out of her nose and mouth and says, "Fitting name for a girl from 2."

"Oh yeah, she was even more high maintenance than Dez."

"For real?" she says finding that hard to believe.

"Yeah! She was….also a blonde. She worked in an office downtown. I met her frequenting a local coffee shop that was right by her work and mine."

"So you have a type…. blondes I see."

"Had a type. You know why I would choose the opposite color of what I truly found attractive."

"So how did you end up washing her hair? Or do I not want to know?"

"I spent a lot of time at her place because I was living with my Mom, Posy, Vick and Rory. It was way too crowded there for me to be bringing her over, plus we never got to the point in our relationship that I wanted her meeting them. Anyway, she liked to-do it in the shower all the time. As part of the whole-foreplay thing she wanted us to wash each other's hair."

She thinks about the one and only time they had ever done it in the shower. How easily he lifted her up and positioned her along the wall. How good it felt as he was thrusting her up against the wall over and over. How she had never come so quickly in her life.

Now she knows how he became so good at it.

She looks down at the water as he grabs the soap and lathers up the sponge and begins washing her. He notices her sudden silence and says, "Catnip?"

Pulled back into the present she says, "Sorry-just….thinking about things."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well don't be. I never loved her. I knew from the beginning there was never a chance she would be a long term girlfriend. We had fun, it was just sex-none of it mattered."

"Maybe it did for her."

"Well, she did punch me when I dumped her."

"Why did you dump her?"

"I had taken her out to dinner at a local place near her apartment. She was so rude and mean to our server that I realized-I can't be with someone so unkind. She acted different with me than with others. I had been told this by people but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. I saw her true self when I returned to our table from the bathroom and saw her practically screaming at the server because her order was wrong. Two days later I told her it was over."

"And she never met Hazelle or the kids?"

"Nope."

She doesn't respond, realizing that while Dez was certainly not her favorite person, she wasn't mean and nasty as it sounded this Gemma person was.

Knowing she shouldn't broach the subject but due to her curiosity getting the best of her she asks, "Dez never had you wash her hair?"

"Oh no-no. A hair dresser having someone else touch her hair-never."

She laughs along with him at his response, realizing that he was joking yet not. She realizes how comfortable she has become with him when she sees he had just begun washing her most intimate areas when he has her lift herself out of the water. In order to stop herself from dragging him into the tub with her she says, "So-did you and Dez…..do it a lot in the shower?"

She sees a sudden look of discomfort on his face, her bringing up a subject that has usually caused arguments between the two of them. He gently guides her back down into the water and does not look at her and continues focusing on washing her when he says, "All the time."

She inhales deeply, jealousy sprouting out like water from a faucet. She curses the damn cast on her arm for it means no shower sex for the two of them for a while. She realizes Peeta was right when he says she has changed. For she now wants to do all kinds of things sexually she never had before.

"No more talking about Dez. Besides, we have the rest of our lives to have amazing sex in the shower right?"

She grins at him in response. Happy that he has acknowledged that he wants a future with her.

He takes her by surprise by playfully slapping her breast causing her to squeal "Gale!"

He grins at her and says, "All clean."

She pulls him over to kiss her, wrapping her only good arm around him as tight as she can. She begins kissing him deeply and getting back at him by biting his lip.

"Ouch!" he says looking at her playfully.

She grins and shrugs her shoulders in response. He reaches down and lifts her up, not caring that his boxers are getting wet and carries her out of the bathroom and lays her down on top of the bed. He continues an onslaught of kisses as he bends down over her, almost in a push up position so that the weight of his body is not on her. She wraps her legs around his waist, trying to move his boxers off with her legs.

"You are going to make us late" he says in between kisses.

It was exactly 7 am. They would have to leave by 7:45 in order to make it to Gale's office by 9.

"I thought you were the boss? Besides, this will probably be our last time together for a while."

Knowing that he probably will not see her again for a few weeks, and because he can never deny her, he slips off his boxers and tosses them onto the floor. He switches positions with her so that he is lying on his back and she is on top. Her hair dripping water down on him as she reaches down and guides him in her. He grabs her hips as she begins moving up and down. While he didn't like to rush their lovemaking, he knows they have very limited time so he moves his hand in front and begins stroking her clit hard, knowing the effect it has on her. He sees her tilt her head back as she begins to moan, her nipples hardening as he continues to stroke her. He then moves his other hand to her breast, squeezing it hard while they bounced up and down. He sees her start to unravel soon after and she quickly orgasms, the sounds she makes causes him to come soon after himself. He then sits up and pulls her close to him, sitting in his lap as they both breathe heavily, his arms around her holding her tight to his chest. His hand on her head and the other on her back.

He gives her a look of an apology in his eyes as he quickly kisses her and gets up off the bed, heading for the shower. She gets dressed and begins drying her hair in the bathroom while he showered. While continuing to fix her hair, he playfully smacks her butt as he leaves the bathroom to get dressed. Once her hair is braided for she didn't have time to do anything else with it, she leaves the bathroom and sees he has packed their breakfast to eat on the train.

It was 7:50 am when they check out. Relieved he is only running a few minutes behind. The walk to the train station was short, but they moved at a much slower pace than usual due to her injured leg. They get on the train and head downtown.

They get to his office by 9:10 am. He gets strange looks from the staff as he walks into the building carrying their bags and Katniss's bow and arrows. They head straight for his office. He introduces Katniss to Alexia. After their introductions Alexia tells Gale he has quite a few important phone messages he needs to listen to. Katniss hangs around outside of his office with Alexia while his door is shut. Katniss strikes up small talk with her when she realizes she needs to let her get back to work and goes and knocks on Gale's door. After a few seconds he yells it is okay for her to come in.

She can tell he is overwhelmed, having missed work for a couple of weeks again. She tells him since he is so busy that she wanted to grab a drink at a local coffee shop in order to help pass the time. Gale gives her easy directions to get to the coffee shop closest to the building, and tells her by the time she gets back he will hopefully have an answer in regards to what time and where a hovercraft will be taking her back to District 9.

When she arrives at the coffee shop, she realizes this most likely was the coffee shop Gale met Gemma at. She orders a medium drink and takes a seat at a small table. She wishes she had her journal with her though she hasn't written in it for a long time. While staring at her coffee cup deep in thought about who has possibly read her journal she sees a figure stand beside her. She looks up and gasps, realizing it is Dez staring down at her. And not in a friendly way.

"Dez" Katniss manages to get out in the most neutral tone she could summon. She sees that her hair is much shorter, to her shoulders and just as Gale said her hair was back to the blonde shade she had before.

"What are you doing here? Gale says the two of you were in High River."

"We were, but he had to get back to work. And I could ask you the same thing" Katniss says giving her a hard stare. She knows this area is nowhere near Dez's work.

Dez would not tell Katniss the real reason she was in the area, that she was about to head to her appointment with her therapist. She had begun going twice a week after Gale broke off their engagement.

Instead she tells Katniss she was running an errand.

She sees Katniss giving a look showing she wasn't sure if she believed that, but didn't say anything after. Dez however, was going to be anything but silent in this chance meeting that was suddenly upon the two of them.

"So-how is Harper? Katniss asks not knowing what else to say, becoming uneasy that Dez has not left.

"He's good. He misses Gale, but I guess all the drama going on in your life is more important than him."

"You should be thanking him he let you even see Harper. It is his dog after all" Katniss shoots back, realizing why Dez hadn't left.

"Excuse me, he was _our_ dog. We raised him together. I was the one who took care of him while Gale was away on his never ending business trips."

"Well, he'll soon be mine and his dog now won't he?" Katniss says smirking. Another aspect of her personality that she realizes has changed. She never had to worry about an ex in the picture before. It was something foreign to her and she wanted to show Dez she was not intimidated.

"When you play house together? We'll see how long that lasts. I have no doubt you will find a way to break his heart again. Trust me, I heard all about it."

"And I heard quite a few things about you."

"Such as" Dez challenges not believing Katniss for one second.

"That you refuse eat and that it had been a problem in your relationship from the beginning."

If looks could kill, Katniss would have been dead in less than a second. She sees Dez's eyes go wide in shock as she says, "How dare you!"

"Me? I am not the one who caused him to worry constantly about whether or not you would decide to eat one day from the next."

"Shut up bitch! You know nothing about me."

"I saw it with my own eyes Dez. And I saw the tension it caused at times."

"No thanks to you! Tell me-does it give you pleasure knowing you stole Gale away from me?"

"No-it doesn't. It tears me up inside. And I didn't ask for it to happen."

"But you didn't say no when he said he wanted to be with you."

"We love each other."

"We loved each other too! That obviously wasn't enough."

"I think a part of him will always love you Dez. And I know he still worries about you." Katniss seeing that Dez is just as thin if not thinner than she was before.

"Well then perhaps it is you who should be worried. Gale will see your true colors again, right now he is just blinded by the fact that you two are an actual couple like he had always wanted. And when he does, I will be there for him."

"I'm surprised you would go back to someone who dumped you without warning like that. Do you have no pride?"

"Did my words strike a nerve?" Dez looks at Katniss in a challenging manner.

"Did mine?"

"I hear District 2 didn't offer a teaching job to you. What will you do if they don't offer one when you graduate?"

Katniss refusing to let it be known that it was something she was concerned greatly about says, "He will come with me wherever I end up." She says it was such certainty she almost believed it herself.

She sees a slight look of fear from Dez before she says, "I seriously doubt that. One doesn't give up the type of job he has."

"He and I could live off the grid anywhere you know that."

Dez has no response to that. Continuing her hard glare instead.

"Look, I have to go, Gale is expecting me" Katniss says getting up to throw out her coffee for it has gone cold.

"Let him know I will be out of the apartment by this afternoon, I will leave his spare key on the kitchen table."

"I will."

And without another word Dez storms off.

Katniss slowly walks back to Gale's office feeling defeated. While she didn't show it on the outside that Dez's words hurt her the truth was they had. She didn't like admitting to herself that she did steal Gale away, and caused Dez a lot of pain and embarrassment by her and Gale's actions.

While she was thrilled to hear that Gale wanted a future with her, she wondered if she could convince him to leave District 2 should the possibility of never finding a job there come to fruition. And if she couldn't what it would mean for the two of them.


	81. Chapter 81-Making Amends II

**DISLCAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I realized it has been a while since I've thanked my readers for the reviews-as always I appreciate them and keep them coming!**

Chapter 81-Making Amends II

Katniss feels eyes on her as she walks into Gale's office building, most coming from the workers walking by. She has to wait in the lobby until she is told she can head up. Once she does, she quickly heads into his office, wanting to get away from all of the stares she was as receiving.

"You alright?" Gale says as he shuts the door after she bolts in, not used to seeing her move so quickly after being injured.

"Everyone is staring" she says uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry….it's because of me."

"I have a message for you."

"Oh?" he says curiously.

"I saw Dez at the coffee shop. She said she will leave by this afternoon and that your key will be left on the table."

Gale cringes hearing Dez's name, not wanting to know what else the two of them said to each other. He was not looking forward to going back to his apartment, for one of the messages he received was from an acquaintance of his-the boyfriend of Dez's best friend whose name was Tristian. Gale and he had been friendly with each other when they went out on double dates though they were not close. Needless to say he was surprised listening to his message for he never called him, let alone at work.

The message left informed him that Dez had thrown a party at his place and that Dez was seen going into his spare bedroom with another guy and that she didn't come out for a while.

"I know we are not close, but I wanted to warn you about what happened. I consider Dez a friend and while it's not my business what went down between the two of you, I think that is really messed up, her bringing another guy to your apartment" listening to the last lines Tristian says in the message.

He wasn't exactly surprised by this. He knew Dez was someone who didn't stay single for long and he figured she would be looking for a rebound guy which she could easily get. He was also not surprised that having a few friends over translated into a party, for he knows some of her friends liked to party, especially since a lot of them still lived with their parents. Gale and Dez had thrown parties at the apartment from time to time when she lived there.

He hoped that at the very least his apartment would be in decent condition when he returned.

"Thanks for letting me know" he says to Katniss in response once his thoughts returned to the present.

"Don't you want to know what else we talked about?"

"Not really. I see you look exactly the same when you left so I assume you two didn't rip each other's hair out."

"Not funny" she says with a look of disgust on her face. "She let it be known she'll be waiting for you once you see me for my true self and leave me."

"Peeta said something similar to me" Gale says shrugging.

"Peeta would never say something that hurtful!" Katniss snaps back.

"She's still hurting Katniss, Dez is…an emotional person-it is understandable she would lash out. And Peeta let it be known he wants you back. You cannot tell me you don't believe that."

"I know he does" she says looking down.

"Okay then. I'd say we are even as far as conversations with our exes go" saying it in a manner that translates the subject is closed.

He begins telling her that a hovercraft is coming to the building at noon to take her back to District 9. Katniss looks over at the clock by Gale's desk and sees it is 11 am. She also notices a picture of him and his family on his desk. It is an older picture, guessing it was taken when they first arrived in District 2 for Posy, Vick, and Rory look exactly how she last saw them in District 13. She assumes he once had a picture of him and Dez there.

She wonders if he will put a picture of the two of them on his desk. She reaches up and touches her locket, for she began wearing it after she got it back from the Jay Killers camp.

"Did you get some food at the coffee shop?" he asks breaking the silence.

"No-I didn't even really have my coffee."

"Do you want to grab some food from our cafeteria and eat it in here with me?"

"That be great" she says forming a smile. Realizing it might the last lunch they have together for a while.

She has him order for her and she waits in his office while he goes downstairs. She begins looking around while he is gone. His office is large-with a couple of windows and a huge desk area with a large computer screen. There is a table with six chairs in the room as well, assuming he uses it for small meetings.

She sees his one desk drawer is slightly ajar. She goes to close it but sees something peeking out that sparks her interest. It looks like a photograph. She knows she shouldn't, but she opens the drawer and sees it is indeed a picture. A picture of him and Dez. She pulls it out and looks at it. It is different from the one she saw in District 9's military base, this picture looking older. She sees a much healthier looking Dez standing beside Gale. Just like the other one, his arm is around her waist, holding her close. And just like the other picture, he looks happy.

She knows that this is the Dez Gale fell in love with.

She hears the doorknob turn and she quickly puts the picture back and closes the drawer, trying not to look guilty as he walks in. He looks at her curiously as he sets down their food on the medium sized table. She shrugs and says, "Just looking around."

"Not much to see" he says in response.

She quickly goes over to see what he has brought for her to eat. A strawberry salad with nuts in it. Since it is summer strawberries are more abundant in the area. She sees he has gotten a salad as well but instead of strawberries his has chicken, getting iced teas for both of them to drink.

They chat about her returning to District 9 and when she will begin looking for jobs.

"From what I was told in District 4, it is customary to begin looking for jobs two weeks before graduation." Katniss explaining that a person receives their final review one week before class ends.

She confesses to him her fear of not being offered a job in District 2.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it- _if_ we get to it" he says letting her know he has the utmost confidence that she will be offered a job in 2.

The time passes quickly and before she knows it, it is 11:45. Gale grabs her bag and bow, ready to carry it up to the main platform. Before they leave the privacy of his office she embraces him and gets up on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye. He kisses her back softly. When she moves back down she smiles up at him and says, "I promise not to be…..so distant this time."

"Call me when you get to your apartment."

"I will."

He bends down and gives her a quick kiss and escorts her up to the main platform. They stand there for a few minutes and then see a small hovercraft approach.

He carries her stuff up the walkway. She turns to him as he sets her stuff down and says, "Goodbye."

She sees a look of sadness on his face as he bends down and whispers in her ear, "It hurts to be away from you."

She smiles into his shoulder suddenly grabbing him close to her, his words causing her to have butterflies in her stomach like a school girl in love.

"It will only be a few weeks" she says in response, still holding him close.

"Maybe longer than that. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

Suddenly she has an idea. "Maybe I can find an excuse to have Paylor give me access to a hovercraft to come to the Capitol."

"Well-you did demand it."

She snorts and says, "Hey-when you helped someone get into the position they are in, they sometimes owe you."

He shakes his head at her and touches her face before turning around and walking down the ramp. Katniss yells out "Gale!" before he is out of her sight.

He quickly stops and turns around, looking at her. She mouths the words "I love you" and gives him a sad smile.

He nods at her and mouths "You too" and turns around and walks down the walkway, quickly out of sight.

* * *

When Katniss arrives in District 9, she is driven to her apartment by two soldiers. She thanks them as they bring her stuff into her apartment for her and set it on her bed. Without another word they nod in response and quickly leave. She looks around and sees the place looks very tidy, realizing Gale had made the bed for her and cleaned up a little before leaving. She curses herself for leaving the way she did, knowing she is fortunate he has forgiven her so quickly. Not sure if she could have done the same if the roles had been reversed.

She walks down to the mailbox and sees quite a bit of mail, taking it upstairs and sorting through it. She then calls Gale and lets him know she is back and they chat briefly before hanging up, letting him get back to work.

She has one day to relax and run errands before she is to return to the school. She decides to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening trying to write some lesson plans, a way to show McKenna she is still committed to her teaching assignment and to make up for missed time. She knows she will need to make amends with her.

She hopes McKenna is as forgiving as Gale.

* * *

Gale arrives back at his apartment by 6 pm. A later time than usual but considering how much work he had to catch up on and the fact he started work beyond his normal start time, it was actually a shorter day for him.

He is greeted by Harper and he immediately takes him out for a brief walk. When they return he looks around his apartment. He sees overall it is in decent shape. He sees his spare key where Dez said she would put it but no note is left which doesn't surprise him. He goes into his room and sees it is in good condition and hopes that no one went into his room during the party. He then goes into the spare room and sees that the bed is made differently than usual but that it was made. He continues looking around and sees a small object on the floor by the bed. He bends down and picks up a condom wrapper, seeing it had been ripped open.

A part of him is angry that Dez had sex with another man in their apartment. Another part of him knows he shouldn't be angry, for he allowed her to stay and she did ask beforehand if she could invite people over. He knows she would not want to bring a man home to her parent's house for when they dated he never spent the night there. He also knows the feelings he is experiencing are that of jealousy, pissed that she has rebounded after only four months of breaking up. 'At least she had the decency not to do it in our room and to use protection from who knows what diseases the guy could have given her' he thinks bitterly to himself.

He then reminds himself that he had sex with Katniss a week after breaking up with her, hating the conflicting emotions he was feeling. While he knew that he wanted a future with Katniss more than anything, a part of him was still missing Dez a lot. While Katniss was definitely more affectionate now than she had been in the past, he still could not forget how she brushed him off when he tried to comfort her after River got adopted, wondering if that was the way it was going to be every time she was upset about something. Whenever Dez was upset or sad, she would grab onto him in comfort to the point she almost chocked him she was holding on so tight.

He knows he needs to stop comparing, knowing full well what he was getting into when he decided to be with Katniss. As Peeta so eloquently put it, they were two halves of the same whole. He was never able to duplicate the type of relationship he and Katniss had with anyone else and while he and Dez for the most part got along extremely well, at times he felt like an outsider when he was around her family and friends and at times with her. With Katniss those feelings were nonexistent.

He runs the sweeper in all of the rooms of his apartment and cleans the bathrooms before making himself dinner and taking Harper out one more time. When he goes to bed he allows the dog to come up on the bed and sleep beside him, not allowing the behavior since Harper was a puppy. He feels terrible for leaving him so much these past few months, hoping that this last trip was the final one he would be taking outside of his regular business trips.

Harper happily licks his face and cuddles beside him, helping him quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Katniss arrives back at the school early Monday morning. The school's final session starting. The wealthier Districts of Panem gave their students a longer summer break, Posy being one of the lucky kids who got a two to three month break. The poorer Districts however, required their students to attend school for longer periods of time for they were behind academically compared to the wealthier Districts. Part of PES's long term goal was to get all the Districts on the same level academically, so that a nationwide school schedule could be implemented. PES knew however that was a goal years and years in the making.

McKenna arrives late to the classroom as expected, giving herself only 15 minutes to get ready before the students arrived. She gasps seeing Katniss sitting at her desk patiently waiting for her.

"You came back" McKenna says in a cold manner.

"I did. I was told it was still okay as long as I came back by the time final session starts."

"Your boyfriend gave you the message I see."

"Yeah."

"What the hell happened to your arm?"

"I uh-fell."

McKenna snorts in response and says, "I heard you were not well." The cold tone still apparent in her voice.

"I wasn't, I haven't been for a long time. It was stupid of me to leave though."

McKenna doesn't respond and instead changes the subject by saying, "You will have to observe me today, and I expect a lesson plan from you first thing tomorrow morning."

"I actually brought some with me today" Katniss says reaching down for the papers on her desk and handing McKenna the lesson plans she wrote. "I don't know if what I came up with is too far ahead or behind what they are currently working on."

McKenna looks somewhat impressed and says, "I will take a look at them at lunch" and quickly goes to her desk getting ready for the kids to arrive.

Katniss is warmly greeted by the students, all of them showing concern asking about her injury. She assures them she is fine and that her arm didn't hurt anymore even though at times that wasn't true.

When lunchtime arrives, Katniss doesn't ask McKenna to eat with her in the teacher's lounge like they usually did. While in line to get food, McKenna immediately takes her food back to her classroom, letting the other teachers know they typically sit with that she was going to eat at her desk.

Katniss was planning to eat by herself when she is asked by one of the teachers they sit with where she was going when she walked by their table. She smiles appreciatively and sits with them, trying to dodge the questions she was getting about her arm and leg. She comes up with an excuse she hopes they believe, feeling slightly guilty for lying, but knowing she couldn't tell them the truth of how she got some of her injuries.

She leaves the lounge early to try to talk to McKenna and apologize for the way she acted when they last saw each other.

"Can we talk?" Katniss asks when she walks into the room.

She sees McKenna reading her lesson plans and sees her look up and says, "I don't know if there is much to talk about."

"I wanted to apologize, for my actions before."

"No biggie, all water under the bridge" McKenna says then turns back to reading her lesson plans.

"Why do I get the feeling you are still mad then?" Katniss asks raising her eyebrows.

McKenna sighs loudly and says, "I am not mad. I am trying to keep our relationship professional. You were right when you said I didn't really know you. I thought we were friends by the way you had told me some things about your personal life, but you ripping my head off the way you did proved to me you might not be someone I want to be friends with."

"McKenna" Katniss pleads but is interrupted by the sound of laughter as the kids arrive back from lunch.

Katniss continues to observe McKenna for the rest of the afternoon, taking diligent notes as usual. Once everyone is gone McKenna turns to Katniss and says, "Your lesson plans were pretty good. You don't need to turn in anything tomorrow, be ready to use lesson plan 3."

Katniss nods in response and says, "For what it is worth-I would like for us to try to become friends again. I only know one other person here in District 9, and that person lives a few hours away from Harvest Moon."

"We'll see" McKenna responds and she walks out before Katniss can say anything further.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Katniss continues her efforts to get back in McKenna's good graces. While the first week continued to be a struggle, by the end of the second week they had returned to eating lunch together with the other teachers. She continued to keep busy in the evenings working on her lesson plans and spoke with Gale on the phone every night, developing a routine of him calling each night at 8 pm on the dot.

Sometimes they would talk for hours, sometimes only a few minutes depending on what each other's day was like. She also developed a routine calling her Mother, chatting with her on the weekends.

Katniss slowly began opening up to McKenna as the weeks passed, eventually confiding in her how she got injured and about the Jay Killers. McKenna completely unaware the Jay Killers existed, saying she hadn't hurt of such a group or groups in District 9. Katniss made a mental note to relay that information to Haymitch.

Once August rolls around, Katniss asks Gale when he thinks he can arrange to come see her or vice versa. He informs her that unfortunately he won't be able to see her most likely until right before her graduation, explaining that he is being sent to District 10 again for the official there is still on leave.

"I am taking Harper with me so I don't have to worry about asking my Mom or Dez." Katniss relieved to her Dez would not be returning to his apartment.

"How long will you be gone?" she asks, afraid that he will miss her graduation ceremony in the Capitol on the 31st.

"I informed the President I needed to be back by the 25th for Posy's birthday. We are doing a party at the house, I would like for you to be there."

"I think that will be fine, the students are done here on the 15th, but McKenna has till the 24th to turn my final grade into PES. I don't know if she'll still need me after the 15th."

"I thought you could-stay at my apartment the week between Posy's birthday and graduation."

"Really?" Katniss says surprised by his offer.

"Well, you might be going on job interviews in District 2 right?"

"That's the plan."

"Then that should work out good. Your Mom can stay too if she wants, I am assuming she is coming to the graduation ceremony?"

"As long as I confirmed to graduate yes, I can bring two people. I was hoping you would be my second guest."

"Of course."

She breathes a sigh of relief, fearing he would say no though she knows it was an irrational thought.

They finish their conversation, Gale telling her he will call at their usual time when he arrives in 10 tomorrow.

Once she hangs up, she realizes that while she has made amends with McKenna, there were two more people she would need to make amends with next-Hazelle and Posy, for she hasn't spoken or seen either of them since she ran away at the end of June.

She also wonders if Dez will be at Posy's party, dreading that unwanted reunion, with Gale there on top of it.


	82. Chapter 82-The Party

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: To the guest reviewer who asked if Johanna Mason would be entering the story-the answer is yes-but not right now. You will see her and other victors enter the picture later on (all part of the seeds I planted). I guess you could say this story has 4 parts-part 1 was Katniss with the tribe, part 2 was Katniss reconnecting with Gale, Part 3 was Katniss and Gale getting together and we are about to enter part 4 which you will have to wait and read to see what happens. I appreciate everyone's reviews and continued support for the story, I know it is a long story. But like I said before it will be ONE story-no sequels! And I like to keep the chapters short because I can update more often and I personally do not like reading extremely long chapters but, the downside is there is a lot more of them.**

 **I also just wanted to make it known-because I have seen a couple of comments on this, Gale has forgiven Katniss, but he has not forgotten about what she did. Just something to keep in mind. As for Dez-you'll see what happens next with that!**

Chapter 82-The Party

Over the next couple of weeks Katniss remained busy teaching in Harvest Moon. She remained positive that she was on track to finish on time and was hopeful that McKenna would be giving her a satisfactory grade. Being so busy kept her mind off of Gale and the fact that she missed him. It was a strange feeling for her. For years she kept him out of sight and mind and when she did allow herself to think of him, she forced her feelings to turn to anger-reminding herself of how horribly Prim died right in front of her. She finally let go of her hatred of him and when they reconnected she suppressed her feelings again but for a different reason. She had to suppress her feelings of wanting to be with him because he was engaged to Dez. After his engagement ended and she was finally with him, her feelings and emotions were all over the place due to abusing morphling pills, the guilt she had for leaving Peeta, and trying to forget what happened on the boat. As a result, she distanced herself from him and while she managed to earn his forgiveness, she knew she needed to ensure he never felt insecure in their relationship ever again. She wouldn't let herself completely miss him before, for a part of her didn't want to get too attached. Losing Prim made her realize anything that makes her happy can be taken away at any time. She allowed herself to be somewhat happy in 12, but never to the point that she was afraid of losing what she had. But fast forward to the present, her daily phone calls with Gale have resulted in them being closer now than ever before, even closer than when they were best friends in the Seam. They were now best friends and lovers, to say she was attached at this point was an understatement.

On weekends is when she missed him the most. Missed his touch, his lips, his embrace, and most of all she missed his company. She could always be herself and say what she thought around him. She looked forward to the day when they could hunt together again, just the two of them. Telling her he hadn't hunted since the day they went in District 13. He told her he could never hunt after the war ended because it hurt too much being in the woods without her. She wished she could have said the same. They had agreed when she first arrived back in District 9 that they would go hunting once her injuries were healed. And they finally had.

At times her shoulder and arm ached, but she continued to do the exercises she learned while in therapy. Last weekend she was finally able to practice using her bow out in the woods not far from her apartment. It amazed her that even though the fences will never again be turned on, no one wondered past them, except the Jay Killers.

Haymitch had called Katniss and informed her that he had managed to put together a small team to help him identify potential informants. He said that he somehow was able to recruit Enobaria. Haymitch told Katniss that she still lived in District 2 and was still loved by the District and how she would be perfect for helping him obtain the information he needs in regards to what is happening there.

"She is asking for money of course but I told her it wouldn't be a problem" Haymitch said to Katniss during their phone conversation.

He also lets her know that Effie is part of the team as well. Katniss eagerly asks Haymitch what she has been up to and he explains that Effie works in a marketing position in the Capitol for RAVE, a clothing store that sells fashionable clothes in the Capitol and Districts 1, 2, 3, and 4. Katniss had seen the stores in District 2 and 4 but had never shopped there. She knows Posy is a fan of the store, and knew that she and Dez used to go there together.

She wonders if they still do.

Katniss tells Haymitch she is happy to hear that Effie was getting involved and that she hoped she can see her again in the future. She lets him know about the information she found out from McKenna that there may not be many Jay Killers in District 9 if any at all.

He tells her he will call her again in two weeks, but Katniss informs him she will be in District 2 by then and gives him Gale's number to call. She is surprised when he doesn't make a snide comment in response, only saying that they will talk soon.

Katniss's last day at the school was the same day as the children's. It was August 15th, 15 days away from graduation. She walks into the classroom expecting to get there before McKenna like she usually does but when she arrives, she is shocked to see McKenna already there.

She looks around and sees the classroom has been transformed into a party room. She sees balloons, decorations, and a large banner hanging above the main teaching board that says, 'Congratulations' in big gold lettering. Each student's desk has a different color table cloth on it with green plates and green silverware. At her desk is a large cake with the words, 'Good Luck Miss Everdeen' written on it. The letters green.

She is overwhelmed and says, "Thank you" in a very appreciative manner.

McKenna smiles and says, "You deserve it. I have to say, I was really impressed with how well you caught on. You listened to feedback and implemented my suggestions, not every student I have had has done that. You also took initiative which I appreciate as well. You will definitely get a good reference from me when you start looking for jobs."

Katniss didn't want to think about looking for jobs, for it wasn't that she wasn't excited about it, she was just nervous that District 2 would reject her like they had before.

"How did you know I like the color green?" Katniss asks.

"You wear that color a lot."

Katniss smiles and says, "I'll miss you."

"Hey the day hasn't even started yet! We have all day to say goodbye. But-I will….somewhat miss you" McKenna says with a wink.

The kid's begin arriving shortly after, all coming in with excited looks on their faces when they see that they would be having a party instead of doing work today.

The day flies by for Katniss and kids. They spend the morning playing games, McKenna orders pizza for lunch, and they have cake for dessert. In the afternoon Katniss reads to them a short novel, with each kid following along to help practice their reading. Right before the day ends Katniss says her goodbyes to each child, some of them asking when she will be back and Katniss sadly explaining she might not get a chance to come back for a long time. Some even ask if she would be their teacher for grade 4 next year. Sadly informing them most likely not.

Katniss helps McKenna clean up after everyone is gone. Once finished, McKenna says, "Well-I guess this is it."

"Yeah."

"Here" and McKenna hands Katniss a piece of paper with her address and phone number on it.

"Thanks. I will call you and let you know where I end up. I hope to see you again, the next time I come back here to visit Jocelyn."

"You heading to District 2?"

"Actually I will be heading to District 4 for a few days to see my Mom. I'll be putting in applications while staying at her place. I go to see Gale on August 23rd, that's when he is coming back from his trip."

"He goes away a lot doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Good thing you'll have a job to occupy your time."

"IF I get a job."

"You will, it may not be near where he lives though, District 2 is pretty spread out you know. I have been told some of the more rural areas of the District historically were not as wealthy as the more populated areas, I am sure many of those areas need younger teachers. With the grade I plan to give you they would really need to justify to PES why they won't hire you."

Hearing this makes Katniss feel slightly better. She wouldn't mind living in a more rural area of 2, and hopes Gale would be okay with that. She figures it may be the only option she has.

Before she gathers her stuff to leave, McKenna surprises her by leaning in for a hug. Katniss smiles and hugs her back. McKenna walks Katniss out and they see the other teachers Katniss has become friendly with during her time there. She receives a lot of congratulations and well wishes.

She heads back to her apartment feeling a sense of accomplishment, and hope.

* * *

Katniss's visit with her Mom goes by quickly. On the days her Mother was at work, she goes to the library and used the computer to search for jobs in PES schools. She sees a lot of openings in District 11 and 10. And a few listed for the other Districts as well. She sees only two openings in District 1 and sees four openings in District 2. She applies for all four jobs. One of the jobs listed was near Gale's apartment, the other in areas and towns she had never heard of. She writes the names down to tell Gale later.

When her Mother wasn't working, they spent time together at the beach which had become a routine for them each time she visited. She also got to try some new restaurants that had just opened by the main shops and marinas.

The morning she gets ready to leave, she is sad her visit went by so quickly, but was excited to finally see Gale. Her train leaves early-7 am but was set to arrive in District 2 by 5 pm. Once they arrive at the station her Mother wishes her luck before she boards.

"I'll call you after I get to Gale's."

"I'll see you on the 30th." Her Mother accepted Gale's offer of staying at his place and would be staying from the 30th to Sept 1.

The hours dragged on for Katniss while on the train. She managed to get a three hour nap in which she figures might come in hand later if what she thinks will happen does.

When she finally arrives in 2, she sees Gale waiting for her in the main terminal. She restrains herself from running into his arms and calmly walks over to him reminding herself what Haymitch told her. "I think if you could-keep your relationship with Gale out of Panem Daily that would be best" his words repeating in her mind.

"Hey" Katniss says when she walks up to him.

"Hey" he says giving her a look that shows he can't wait to leave.

They quickly head over to pick up her luggage and once they do, get on the next train back to his apartment. He chats with her about his trip and she quietly listens during the short ride.

Once inside his apartment she is greeted by Harper. She is unsure if he still remembers her but she sees he is excited none the less. Once she stands back up after patting the dog for a few minutes she turns around and immediately Gale's lips are on hers, devouring her.

Still in the living room, he reaches down and picks her up, carrying her to the couch. Once he finally breaks away to allow her to catch her breath and his he says, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" she asks confused.

"For me to go crazy on you. I've missed you so much" and he leans back in and begins kissing her not giving her a chance to respond.

She feels Harper sniff her shoulder while laying down on the couch, Gale above her. She stops his onslaught of kisses and says, "Can we go…to a bed?"

He pauses unsure which bed to take her to. He had originally planned to stay with her in the guest room, still feeling uncomfortable having her stay in the room he shared with Dez for so long. But after knowing what Dez had done in the guest room while he was away made him realize he didn't owe Dez that courtesy-not anymore.

He still didn't know what he wanted or should do however. In order to deflect the question he says, "How about a shower with me instead?"

She grins at him in response and quickly gets up heading for her suitcase. He doesn't allow her to reach it and instead picks her up and throws her over his shoulder carrying her into the second bathroom by the spare room.

They strip off each other's clothes as they wait for the water to heat up. She feels him start to get hard while they embrace each other in a deep kiss. Once they both are in the shower he wastes no time lifting her up and moving her against the wall.

She has a hard time breathing between the water running down on them and his continuous kisses. She breaks away and places her head on his shoulder and pulls him closer to her as he pushes inside her. She unconsciously starts to scratch his back while he slides in and out faster and faster, eliciting a loud moan from her in response. She scratches so hard he winces slightly in response. Before she can apologize he reaches back and grabs her hand, lifting it above her head, the other hanging onto him. He holds her hand in place as he moves in to kiss her. She's amazed how he is able to hold her hand above her head, have his other hand under her bottom, and kiss her while continuing to push inside her. Her back along the shower wall, she feels the coolness of the shower tiles as her back slides up and down over and over.

Her body starts to tremble, she allows herself to lose control as her body shakes while she orgasms, collapsing on him in exhaustion. He quickly lowers her to the ground and helps steady her. She gets up on her toes and kisses him softly and then says, "Did you-"

"No, I could you feel start to slip so I had to get you down."

She gives him an apologetic look and he says, "Don't worry-you will make it up to me later."

They laugh as they continue to playfully kiss each other, not able to get enough of each other.

* * *

After their shower, he lets her unpack her stuff in the guest bedroom and he cooks dinner for them. After dinner they take Harper on a walk and head to park. Katniss plays fetch with him, trying to bond with the dog again. Once back at the apartment they watch TV in the living room before passion over takes yet again and before she knows it, they are having sex on his couch. Harper asleep on the floor, she moves up and down while sitting in his lap. This was a new experience for her, for her and Peeta never had sex outside of their room.

Part of the reason was because for so long it was just her, Peeta, and Haymitch. They never locked their doors and she never wanted to risk Haymitch drunkenly barging into their home, for he sometimes did. In the bedroom she knew she would always have privacy.

This time she watches as he comes inside her, seeing the look of pleasure on his face. She is not able orgasm this time but still savored the moment of knowing that he was the one receiving pleasure for usually it was the other way around.

Later on that night, they finally decide to head to bed. They are both exhausted from traveling all day. She begins to head to the guest bedroom when he grabs her arm and pulls her into his room.

"I thought we agreed I was not to be in here" she says as she is pulled into the room, Harper following them.

"I changed my mind" he says as he leads her over to the bed. He quickly walks out and returns a few moments later with her suitcase and sets it down by the bed.

"Gale-maybe we shouldn't" but before she can say anything more he says, "My bed is bigger and we'll need the space."

She raises her eyebrows in confusion at his comment and he laughs and says, "Harper has been sleeping with me on the bed at night. I hadn't allowed him to do that since he was a puppy, but I recently let him start again. I hope you don't mind."

"Good thing I like him" she says with a smile.

She sleeps with Gale on one side and Harper on the other that night, wedged between them. It takes her longer than usual to fall asleep for she wasn't used to hearing a dog sleep beside her, but once she does, sleeps soundly for the rest of the night.

The next day was Saturday and they spend the entire day in his apartment. They each take turns taking Harper out and spend the day hanging out, and having sex, a lot of sex.

She knows that they are acting like love sick teenagers, but she tells herself she is making up for lost time, having been apart from him for two months.

At one point they fall asleep on the bed. She wakes up realizing that she was sweating, the heat accumulating inside the room for they had the windows closed. She looks at the clock and sees it is 4:30 pm. She quickly gets up and opens the window and slips back into bed, but when she does, her movements rouse him from sleep.

He blinks a few times and smiles and says, "Hey beautiful."

She gets butterflies in her stomach. She loves it when he calls her that. The only pet name he uses besides "Catnip" is beautiful which suits her just fine. While Peeta often told her she was beautiful, she sometimes never felt like it. When Gale tells her she is beautiful with the look of pure love that he gives her when he says it makes her feel wanted in a way Peeta never could.

She pushes the thought of Peeta from her mind not wanting to be reminded of how this was yet another way that she has hurt him. Giving Gale a playful look, she moves on top of him and begins kissing him. She continues to move further down kissing his body softly before taking him in her mouth, hearing sounds of pleasure coming from him as she begins moving her head up and down.

* * *

On Sunday they head over to Hazelle's townhouse for Posy's party. The minute they arrive she sees Gale's demeanor change for he suddenly becomes less affectionate with her. She doesn't ask why, for she knows the answer.

She was informed on the train ride there that the guest list for today included the two of them, Hazelle, Vick, Layla, Posy's friends from school, and Dez and her new boyfriend.


	83. Chapter 83-The Party II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 83-The Party II

Katniss had found out from Gale that Rory could not make it this weekend to Posy's party because he was currently saving money to move to a larger apartment. He promised however that he would visit District 2 at the beginning of winter for that is was the start of the slow season for fisherman in District 4.

Gale had told Katniss on the train ride that he wondered if Rory had a girlfriend and if that was the reason he wanted to move into a bigger apartment.

Katniss felt guilty for thinking it, but she was glad Rory wasn't at the Hawthorne's, for Posy party was tense from the start. Adding Rory to the mix would have made it even worse for her. She and Gale had arrived before everyone else but Katniss sensed Gale's uneasiness about Dez coming and bringing her new boyfriend with her. Shortly after arriving however he started acting more like his usual self when he and Posy sat down the couch, the two of them in deep conversation.

Katniss, feeling out of her element because she had not seen Hazelle or Posy since before she left for District 9, decided to talk to the one person she felt the most comfortable with-Vick. She stood with Vick by the kitchen island while Hazelle was finishing up Posy's cake.

She found out Vick's pilot training was going well, and that he had three years left in District 13. He and Layla continued their long distance relationship and the two of them saw each other about every three months for a long weekend.

Layla arrived a half an hour later, Vick giving her a big hug and kiss with Katniss realizing this was the first time she had seen Vick openly show affection with her in front of everyone.

When the doorbell rang shortly after Layla's arrival, Posy bolted off the couch and ran to the foyer to answer. Hazelle asks Katniss to help her with getting the food out of the refrigerator and she happily obliges, wanting to keep busy in case it was Dez at the door. Luckily for Katniss, it was Posy's friends; bringing six teenage girls into the living room. Some of them immediately start giggling while glancing at Vick and Gale.

Katniss watches as Gale comes over to her, Vick, and Layla and starts making conversation; at one point Katniss feels relief when he puts his arm around her shoulder while exchanging laughter with Vick. Finally acting like she was his girlfriend and not some stranger.

However that all changed once Dez arrived with her new boyfriend in tow almost an hour later.

Posy embraces Dez and Katniss looks on as Posy says to Dez "You made it."

"Of course; I wouldn't miss this important day of yours" Dez says sweetly handing Posy her card and present. Posy putting it with the rest of the gifts by the dining room table.

Dez greets Hazelle before finally glancing over at Katniss, Gale, Vick, and Layla.

"Hi Dez" Vick says in his usual friendly tone. Katniss looks over and sees Dez's boyfriend standing off to the side, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey Vick" Dez says cheerily walking over then says in a more forced tone, "Gale" nodding her head at him.

"Dez" Gale says back blankly.

"Hey Layla" Dez says to her and Layla greets Dez back in response. Dez openly ignoring Katniss.

Dez then beckons her boyfriend over and says, "This is Atticus" wrapping her arm around him possessively.

Atticus looking even more uneasy than before, greets everyone and shakes Gale, Vick, Layla, and Katniss's hand despite Dez giving him the side eye when he does. Dez then quickly ushers him over to Posy and her friends on the couch. Shortly after Hazelle tells everyone food was ready to be served.

Katniss sits with Gale, Vick, Layla, and Hazelle at the dining room table while Posy and her friends continue to chat away in the living room. Dez and Atticus sit over by the kitchen island. Katniss notices Dez picking at her food as usual.

She also notices Gale glancing over at Dez and Atticus frequently, unable to gauge what he is thinking. She sees Dez continuing to flirt with Atticus whenever she catches Gale's glances, giving him quick kisses whenever she can.

It did not go unnoticed by Katniss that Hazelle had barely said more than two words to Dez the entire time. She wonders if Hazelle does not approve of Dez bringing Atticus into her home, knowing that Dez had many female friends she could have brought instead.

When it is time for cake, Kantiss quickly gets up and helps Hazelle put the candles on. Hazelle giving Katniss an appreciative look while she helps her. The cake has the words "Happy Birthday Posy" with red and pink flowers on it. Katniss places fourteen candles on the cake and lights them.

Everyone gathers around the table while Posy blows out the candles and opens her gifts. Vick and Layla get her a large sketchbook with design patterns, Dez gets her a gift card to the Rosewood Café, and her friends get her jewelry and clothes. Gale, Hazelle, and it is later explained Rory all go in on a gift and get her a surprise trip to District 8 next week. Hazelle explaining to Posy that the two of them will be taking the train and seeing the sights of the District which included tours of the factories and design centers. The factories still manufactured and produced clothes, but the conditions were ten times better now and residents can take guided tours which helped with tourism for the District. Due to District 8 being so far away, they will be gone for the next week.

Finally, it was time for Posy to open Katniss's gift. Katniss feeling like her gift was inferior to the gift Hazelle, Gale, and Rory got her, but was pleased to see Posy get a joyous look on her face after she opens Katniss's gift. Katniss getting Posy a gift card to RAVE with an invitation for Posy to visit RAVE's main headquarters in the Capitol. Katniss owes Effie for the favor, she had gotten Effie's number from Haymitch and called her asking her if RAVE did tours. Effie telling Katniss that she could arrange one for Posy free of charge.

Posy gets up and walks over to Katniss giving her hug, telling her the gift was wonderful.

"I know you've mentioned you like shopping there" Katniss says pulling away from Posy's embrace.

"Yeah though I don't get to shop there often. Now I can. You should come with me."

Katniss gives Posy a smile, letting her know silently that she would enjoy that. For it was the first time Posy has suggested the two of them spend time together since Katniss stayed with the Hawthorne's.

Hazelle begins cleaning up after everyone finishes their cake, Gale and Vick getting up to help. Katniss talking with Layla, overhears Posy's friends tell Dez how much they like her hair for Dez currently had pink highlights in it. Dez relishing the attention she was getting, informed Posy's friends she could put pink highlights in their hair if they wished. Some of them taking her up on the offer.

Dez then heads outside to the back porch with Atticus. Once everything is cleaned up and everyone is sitting at the table talking, Katniss sees Dez come back inside to use the downstairs bathroom. She sees Gale quickly get up and walk over to the door of the bathroom, waiting for Dez to come out. Once she does she sees Gale and Dez head towards the main door, and then hears the door close behind them. She wonders what they are talking about while listening to Vick tell stories of dorm life in District 13.

* * *

When Dez emerges from the bathroom, she is caught off guard to see Gale standing there, waiting for her.

"Gale" she says uneasily.

"Can we talk?"

"Uh-okay" and Dez follows him as he begins walking towards the front door. He escorts her outside and they stand on the front step once he closes the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" she says crossing her arms in front of her.

"Is that the guy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is that the guy you fucked in my apartment?" Gale asks in a very pointed tone.

"How did you…."

"I saw a condom wrapper on the floor in my spare bedroom."

"Doesn't mean it was me."

"So you let your friends use my spare bedroom to fuck? My apartment is not a hotel."

"So what if was me?" she says defiantly. "We are not together anymore, that was _your_ decision, not mine."

"I told you it was okay to have a few friends over. I didn't say it was okay to bring guys over and screw them."

"He's my boyfriend."

"He is your boy toy for the month."

"Jealous much?"

Gale is taken aback, not prepared for Dez to throw his jealousy in his face.

"What you did was beyond disrespectful."

"It was the spare room, not our old room. You know I would never do that."

He knows she is telling the truth, she would never have sex with another man in the bed they once shared.

"I worry about you."

He sees her face start to perk up, no longer looking hostile. "You do?" she says hoping he will say to her what she has been longing for since he ended their engagement. That he misses her and wants to get back together.

"Yes. And I still care about you. Are you still seeing Genevieve Higgins?"

"Yes."

"You are not gaining weight."

"Considering the fact that I was supposed to be married two months ago are you surprised?" she says her anger rising.

"Don't think I don't feel an immense sense of guilt over that."

"Not enough guilt obviously."

"There's something you need to know. Katniss is….staying with me this week."

"In the spare room right?"

"No."

He sees her look of hostility turn into a look of heartbreak.

"And yet you say what I did was disrespectful" she says blinking back tears.

Just then the door opens and Atticus appears and says, "There you are" eyeing her and Gale suspiciously.

Dez forces a fake smile on her face and says, "Let's go say goodbye to Posy" and grabs his hand heading back inside.

When Gale follows after and heads into the kitchen, he sees Katniss look at him questioningly. He gives her a look back that says he will explain later.

Katniss can tell Dez is upset by her body language. She watches as Dez hugs Posy goodbye and tells her she will call her in a few weeks for the two of them to go to lunch. Posy oblivious to Dez's change in demeanor happily tells her goodbye.

She watches as Dez leaves hanging on Atticus's arm, not even saying goodbye to Hazelle or Vick.

Before Katniss and Gale leave, Vick tells Gale he will be in town until Tuesday morning and asks if Gale will come over for dinner tomorrow night. Gale quickly taking Vick up on the invitation saying he will be there.

"Will you be here tomorrow Katniss?" Vick asks.

"Uh-I'm not sure." Katniss says not knowing how to respond for she didn't want to just invite herself over.

"I wasn't planning on going, I thought I'd let Vick hang out with his family just him and them. Do you want to grab some dinner with me instead?" Layla asks Katniss.

Katniss thankful for the kind offer accepts, agreeing that since Vick is hardly ever in town that Gale should spend the evening with just his siblings and Mother.

Katniss and Layla agree to meet at a restaurant close to Gale's apartment at 6 pm tomorrow.

* * *

On the train ride back, Katniss turns to Gale and says, "Out with it."

"Out with what?"

"Come on Gale. I saw you staring at Dez and Atticus practically the entire time we were there. And everyone saw the two of you go outside to talk. Everyone but Atticus that is."

"Were you the one who told him where Dez was?"

"No, your Mother did."

"I just wanted to ask her how she was doing."

"You told her I am sleeping in your bedroom didn't you?"

"Yes."

"She looked upset when she came back inside. Does this mean I am to sleep in the spare room tonight?"

"That might be best."

"Whatever Gale" Katniss says in an annoyed tone and they sit in silence for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

That night after taking a shower Katniss heads straight for the spare bedroom, moving her stuff from Gale's room earlier. While she's relieved that today was over, she was sad that she and Gale were not speaking to each other. Dez yet again the reason for their spat.

She cannot sleep and stares at her dreamcatcher hanging in the window. She leans up and turns on the light to do a bit of reading. Once she feels her eyes start to get heavy, she turns off the light and falls asleep.

She is awakened by sudden movement in her bed. She looks over and sees Gale squeezing into the bed beside her. This bed much smaller than the one in his room.

"Where's Harper?" Katniss asks in an unfriendly tone.

"Sleeping on my bed."

"Why are you here?"

"To apologize."

"You still love her."

"I can't just turn those feelings off."

"You got jealous seeing the two of them."

"I did."

She doesn't respond. When he reaches for her she brushes off his advances and turns her back towards him.

"Just because I got jealous doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Then why I am sleeping in here then?" she says refusing to turn around and look at him.

"You were okay with sleeping in here when you first got here."

"That was before you decided Dez's feelings are more important than mine."

"Come on Katniss. If Peeta was no longer living in the Victor's Village, would you have me sleep in the room you shared with him?" This time Gale's voice showing his annoyance.

"That's different, that was our home."

"This was our home too Katniss. For years it was my apartment yes, but, it became _our_ place."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I don't know where you will end up."

"What are you saying?"

"Once you got a job I planned to ask you to move in with me, wherever that ended up being."

She turns around and looks at him. "I thought you said you wouldn't leave District 2."

"I am not leaving my job. And I would prefer you find a job in 2. But if no one in this District will hire you I am willing to leave. If they don't want you here, then I don't want to be here. I will figure out a way to commute to 2 if I have to."

She leans in and hugs him. "Thank you" she says softly.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Dez. In time it will get easier, for all of us."

"You miss her."

"I do."

She looks away from him, her insecurity rising. Sensing her thoughts he says, "I missed you more than anything when I first got to District 2. One thing I learned, is that time heals all wounds. I will miss her less and less. And she'll find another guy to love. She already has a new boyfriend."

"I think she is using him to make you jealous."

"Even if she is, if I leave here I will most likely only see her at Posy's parties. If they remain friends."

"I think Posy would like to."

"Dez would be the one who ends the friendship. I just don't want to see Posy hurt."

"So you stopped missing me?" Katniss asks curious to know the answer.

"I missed you less, I never stopped missing you."

"I missed you too, though when I realized I did I just forced myself to hate you."

He moves on top of her and begins kissing her. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer to her. After a few moments he leans up and says, "So does this mean you will move in with me?" grinning at her.

"What do you think?" she says as she bring his lips back down to hers.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by quickly for Katniss. On Monday she had dinner with Layla while Gale visited with Vick, Posy, and Hazelle. Katniss who was always cordial with Layla, enjoyed getting to know her better. One of the things she learns is that Layla's family was not from District 2. That her family had relocated to District 2 after the war. She learns that Layla's family was from District 8 and that they left after the war to start fresh in another District. While Layla's parents were both alive along with her siblings, almost all of her extended family including Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins died in the bombings during the war and during the uprising prior to the rebellion starting. Being extremely close to her extended family, it was devastating to lose them and her parents were more than eager to leave once they were able to. She says her parents picked District 2 due to the availability of construction jobs during the rebuilding process. She tells Katniss one of the things that attracted her to Vick was the fact that he too was an outsider at school, for most if not all of the kids in their class were from the District.

On Tuesday Katniss had an interview at a small village right outside the downtown area. She thought the interview went okay and was unable to tell if the interviewers liked her or not. On Wednesday she took a train into the Capitol to see a doctor recommended by her Mother about her scars. The doctor tells her he can easily remove the scars, but that the procedure wasn't cheap. Due to it being an elective procedure, she did not qualify for any government assistance. She arranges to come in on September 9 agreeing to the terms that she was to bring a third of the money with her to the appointment, knowing she would have to accept Gale's help in order to come up with the money. On Thursday she had two final interviews, for the one job she applied to within the downtown area didn't contact her for an interview which was of little surprise to her.

Both interviews were for schools in very small villages, the first interview in a village that was an hour away from Gale's apartment. She didn't get a good feeling once the interview ended and tried to forget about it while in route to her other interview, a village called Silver Lake. When she arrived she was in awe of the village's beauty. Surrounded completely by the mountains and trees, most of the houses were spread out and she sees a large lake in the center of the town.

She cannot tell what the interviewers thought of her, but they explain that they are currently looking for four teachers in their elementary school. She feels the odds of getting hired might be in her favor, for one of the interviewers mentioned that for the four positions available they only had three applicants who applied. Katniss knows most likely distance is the main reason, for the train ride back took an hour and a half.

When she arrived back at Gale's apartment that evening she is greeted by her Mother. Her Mother coming to 2 for tomorrow was Friday and Katniss's graduation ceremony from PES. The three of them have dinner together and Katniss talks about the interviews and her chances of getting an offer from Silver Lake.

"Silver Lake is a beautiful village, very small." Gale says.

"I guess they had a few teachers who retired."

"That's good for you" Mrs. Everdeen pipes in, trying to help make Katniss feel more confident about her chances of getting hired.

That night, while lying in Gale's bed for her Mother was in his spare room, Katniss asks Gale what he thought about moving to Silver Lake.

"Well, it would be a three hour commute to and from work, but the village is surrounded by woods which would be perfect for us and Harper."

"So you would be okay with moving there then?"

"As long as I'm with you."

She hugs him in response and gives him a quick kiss before laying back down to sleep, wrapping her arm around his chest for she had a big day ahead of her tomorrow.


	84. Chapter 84-The Graduate

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I know there's been a team Katniss vs. team Dez thing going on for a while. I encourage all to feel free to review and voice thoughts whether you prefer Katniss or Dez. Though I would think everyone should know who Gale ends up with at the end of all this. Dez won't be completely going away but she will not be in the story as much from this point on. This final part of the story really focuses on Gale and Katniss and Peeta will come back into the picture later on (but not as part of a love triangle). And I appreciate the one comment stating that Katniss and Gale are having more mature arguments because that was what I was going for. Gale's character in the book showed a lot of jealousy, so I tried to show that but also have him be more mature about it as well. And the intention wasn't for him to treat Katniss badly at the party, he was just feeling very uncomfortable and didn't want to flaunt his relationship with Katniss in Dez's face though that was what she was doing with Atticus. As always thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 84-The Graduate

Friday was a busy day for Katniss. Gale was working until 3 pm and Katniss had plans with her Mother. The two of them going to an early lunch at a café near Gale's apartment and then going shopping to help Katniss pick out a dress for tonight-her graduation ceremony.

She ends up getting a navy colored dress with navy blue shoes. The dress comes down to the top of her knees and was sleeveless but has a high neckline. Her graduation gown is a light blue color and while she would have preferred a light green dress, she agreed with her Mother's suggestion that dark blue would go better.

Once they get home Katniss takes Harper out around the block before getting ready. After she showers her Mother helps her fix her hair, curling it instead of braiding it like she used to do in the Seam. Her hair is almost as long as it was before she cut it, but with the curls her hair hung just past her shoulders.

When she comes out of the spare bedroom with her Mother, she sees Gale dressed and waiting for them, not realizing how long she had been with her Mother getting ready.

"Wow Katniss you look….." But Gale could not finish voicing his thoughts because he didn't want to say what he was really thinking in front of her Mother.

"You like the dress?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah, I like it a lot."

She smiles in response, happy to be reaffirmed that she made the right choice for there were three navy dresses she had decided on as her final choices. She chose the dress that would be cool yet covered enough skin for some of the dresses were low cut and she wasn't comfortable showing so much skin.

They leave right before 5 pm for she has to be at PES's main building by 6 pm. Katniss sits in between her Mother and Gale on the train and when her Mother gets up to use the restroom and stretch her legs Gale leans over and says softly to her, "You look so beautiful I couldn't say in front of your Mother what I wish I could do to you right now."

She blushes as he pulls her closer to him and leans up to meet his lips in a kiss. When she pulls back he rubs his hand up and down her shoulders until her Mother comes back.

Once they arrive in the Capitol, Katniss hands her Mother and Gale their tickets to get into the outside garden area where the ceremony was being held. She tells them she will see them later as she heads into the main building area and is given her gown.

At 7 pm the ceremony promptly starts. Katniss stands in line with her class waiting to be seated. Her prep class originally started off with 35, but only 30 out of that original group ended up graduating. The total class of graduates was 62. Katniss and her classmates are ushered into the center of the gardens, sitting in white chairs. In front of them is a large stage and she sees the audience sitting around them in a circle in stadium seating. Katniss looks around and finally spots her Mother and Gale sitting together near the top row off to her right. After a few minutes she finally catches Gale's glance and she smiles when he gives her a small wave and mouths the words, "Future minds" mocking the speaker who was repeating over and over how the 62 people sitting before the audience would be "Teaching the future minds of Panem".

After the different speakers were finished, each person is called to the stage to receive their official certificate. Due to her last name being at the beginning of the alphabet, Katniss is the 16th person called and when she walks across the stage, she hears louder shouting and hollering during her applause. After she shakes hands with the director of PES and her certificate is placed in her hand, she quickly scans the area Gale and her Mother are at and smiles at them. Both of them smiling back at her. For a brief moment, she envisions Prim sitting between Gale and her Mother, looking happy and waving to her. The Prim she envisions is the Prim she last saw in District 13, for she can't bear to try to imagine a 22 year old Prim. She holds back her tears and walks back to her seat. She feels a sense of comfort once seated, feeling almost as if Prim's spirit was with her in the gardens at that moment.

Once the ceremony is finished, they are ushered inside for cocktails and appetizers. Katniss mingles with some of her classmates from District 4 and the prep class before finding her Mother and Gale. Gale leans in and gives her a big hug, squeezing her tight and whispers "Congratulations Catnip" and then surprisingly, kisses her softly in front of her Mother and those around them. She tries not to look embarrassed as she sees her Mother look at them with a small smile on her face. Even though she was 27 she still felt uncomfortable showing that kind of affection in front of her so openly. She quickly leans in and gives her Mother a small hug. Her Mother congratulating her and grabs her certificate to let her get a drink.

When Katniss walks over to the refreshment table, she sees someone standing off to the side in an attempt to get her attention. After grabbing her drink she looks over and sees Plutarch Heavensbee staring at her. She approaches him slowly and sees a smile form on his face as he says, "Miss Everdeen, congratulations on your graduation, how does it feel?"

"I feel relieved" Katniss says truthfully.

"I know this was a long process for you. So tell me, what are your plans now?"

"Finding a job."

"Have you applied for jobs in a lot of the Districts?"

"No-just one. District 2."

His face shows no hint of surprise and he says, "District 2-interesting. Wanting to be closer to Mr. Hawthorne I assume?"

"I don't feel comfortable discussing that with you."

"Totally understandable. You wouldn't want Ceasar to find out about that."

"How have you been Mr. Heavensbee?" Katniss taking on the same formal tone with him as he was her.

"I have been well thank you. Keeping busy as usual. Have you seen the President yet?"

"No." Katniss had seen her sitting on the main stage and when first ushered inside she gave a brief speech, but Katniss had seen the President engaging in conversation with a lot of different people and didn't want to interfere.

"Well she's right over there, talking with Mr. Hawthorne as a matter of fact." Heavensbee pointing behind Katniss.

She turns around and sees Gale talking to Paylor, just the two of them. Both looking very serious.

She feels Heavensbee lean over and say in a softer tone in her ear, "If I had to guess, I believe they are talking about your friends-the Jay Killers."

She does not respond, only swallowing and continuing to stare forward, feeling extremely uncomfortable with Heavensbee leaning over her shoulder.

"I know they are anything but your friends, but you know the saying, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. I know Haymitch is working on just that" he says in a tone she can't decipher.

Just then, she sees Gale glance over in her direction, seeing the look on her face he quickly ends his conversation with Paylor and walks over to them. Heavensbee quickly moving away from Katniss says, "Commander Hawthorne" and extends his hand for Gale to shake.

Once the handshake ends Gale moves in and wraps his arm around Katniss in a protective manner and says, "Everything okay here?" staring Heavensbee down.

"Oh yes. Miss Everdeen and I were just discussing her plans now that she has graduated. I was just wishing her the best of luck in her future endeavors."

"Thank you" Katniss says pointedly.

Heavensbee then excuses himself and once out of sight Gale turns to Katniss and says, "What did he say to you?"

"He was-asking about where I was looking for a job and then pointed to you and Paylor and said you two were…..talking about my friends."

"I will find out from the President how much he knows, though I imagine he knows quite a bit. She trusts him-a lot."

"Should she? After all, this is the same person who was willing to stand beside Coin and do whatever bidding she asked. I mean, I know he helped me get pardoned and helped Effie and I never held what happened that day in the Capitol against him but, the way he was leaning over me and whispering about the Jay Killers, I couldn't help but feel uneasy."

"I know I saw, I think he got the hint not to do that again."

Katniss reaches up and hugs him, trying to ease her anxiety about what Heavensbee was up to, for she couldn't shake off their odd exchange just now. With Gale's arms around her she turns her head to the side and sees Heavensbee talking with one of PES's administrators. Noticing the two of them embracing, Heavensbee gives Katniss a hard stare before curling his lips in a sly smile.


	85. Chapter 85-Silver Lake

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Warning: strong sexual content implied/discussed towards the end of the chapter-may want skip if not your thing.**

Chapter 85-Silver Lake

 **7 weeks later**

Katniss looks out the kitchen window of her small cottage. The day was Oct 21st, seven weeks after her graduation ceremony in the capitol. A lot had happened since that day. One week after her interview in Silver Lake, she got the call from her apartment in District 9 that she had been offered a position at Silver Lake's elementary school, teaching grade 1. Silver Lake had one elementary school and had three classes for each grade. As expected, the position she was taking was for a teacher who recently retired.

She accepted the offer on the spot and was informed she would need to be in Silver Lake by Sept 15th for two days of orientation before class begins on Sept 19th, giving her only a week and a half to move from District 9.

She called Gale at work to give him the good news. She then called her Mother followed by McKenna. All three of them expressing heartfelt congratulations to her.

A couple of days after accepting the job offer, she traveled by train to District 2. She had begun packing immediately and had all of her belongings boxed up. Now all she needed was an address to deliver her stuff to. She was heading to District 2 to stay with Gale, for the next day was her appointment in the Capitol for her scar removal procedure. Since the procedure was on a Friday, she and Gale planned to spend the rest of the weekend finding a house in Silver Lake.

They had decided to try to rent first, since her arrival was so sudden they agreed to rent before planning for a more permanent home. The village had no apartments, only houses and cottages. Katniss wanted to rent a cottage possibly near the lake.

Her scar removal procedure goes well, for it was similar to what she had done while in the Capitol after the games. As expected, she brought a third of the money with her to the appointment and was given a bill for the remainder of the balance that needed to be paid. Once she sees the remaining bill, she takes a deep breath but reminds herself that she will be starting a job soon and that she will have Gale to help with rent and bills. She didn't want to take any more money from him than she already had. While they were about to live together, she still looked at them as equals in the finances, and refused to give up her wanting to be more independent since leaving District 12.

They both agreed they needed to live together, because they couldn't stand to be apart any longer. While she needed that time apart from him before, she had finally reached the goal she wanted for herself since coming back to Panem over a year ago. Getting a job in District 2 was the icing on the cake, everything had finally come together like she had hoped. She had a job, and had Gale. A year and a half ago she never thought him being in her life was a possibility. Despite becoming a couple under horrific circumstances, they were each other's everything again, just like they were for that very brief time at her house after he was whipped. He promised her that as long as she was committed to staying in 2, he would live in Silver Lake with her.

While a three hour commute was not ideal for him, he was at least still living in the District, for he admitted it would have been extremely frowned upon to be the government official yet not live in the District he represented. President Paylor agreed to let him work from home on Friday's, requiring him to take the train to the office four days a week.

They had found a place by Sunday. While walking around the village, they had attracted a lot of attention, for all of the residents of District 2 knew who Gale was and some were completely shocked to see him with Katniss. Silver Lake being a small community, word had traveled fast that Katniss was moving to the village for a teaching position. The residents seeing the two of them searching for houses around town solidified that the articles in Panem Daily that some of them had read were in fact true. Katniss and Gale had to endure seeing people whispering and staring while they walked to the main town to meet the owner of the house they were about to tour. They fell in love with it and asked when it would be available before they were finished with the official tour.

The cottage was small, but charming. It had two bedrooms, one room that they planned to use as a spare downstairs and had a bigger room upstairs that would be their bedroom. The room was so large Gale could use the extra space to set up a desk and computer to serve as his office while at home on Friday's. The room upstairs took up the whole floor, with a small bathroom connected to it. Downstairs was the small bedroom in the front, another bathroom, and an open kitchen and living room area with a stone fireplace.

Both felt it was perfect, it had plenty of room for Harper and the cottage was a five minute walk from the lake and a fifteen minute walk to the train station. They signed a one year rental agreement and were given the keys before they left to catch the train back to Gale's apartment.

Katniss's belongings were delivered by Sept 13th. She had to pay for a rush delivery but all of her boxes from District 9 arrived first thing in the morning after she had arrived the night before. She spent the day unpacking while Gale was at work. He was to arrive later on that night with a few suitcases packed. He would be slowly moving his stuff in over the next couple weekends for he had found someone to take over the rental agreement on his apartment and he needed to be out by Sept 30th.

A few weeks after arriving the rest of Katniss's stuff arrived from District 4 and by the beginning of October the cottage was complete. They had gotten new furniture, for Gale had left a lot of his furniture at the apartment as part of the deal for the person who had taken over the lease needed something move in ready.

As far as her teaching job was concerned, it was an adjustment for Katniss. Silver Lake's elementary school was pretty large, it was the only elementary school in the village with one secondary school for the older children. The school had 21 teachers. From the moment Katniss had started she had felt out of place. Some of the teachers were unfriendly, some fairly friendly and some were completely indifferent to her. She had a teacher who served as a mentor named Julia Graybar. PES provided a mentor for the first year to help the recent graduate get acclimated in the classroom. For the first three months Julia would be present for part of the day each day. After holiday break she would be observing Katniss three times a week and then once a week for the final three months before summer break started.

Julia had informed Katniss that she was the mentor for all of District 2. The two had become fairly friendly but Katniss did not consider her a friend like she had McKenna. Despite that, she couldn't complain for Julia was a good mentor and had helped Katniss feel more comfortable in her new role.

Working with children ages 6-7 years old was more challenging than working with 8-9 years old's. They were more dependent and some were still struggling being away from their Mother's for an entire day. At times Katniss felt more like she was babysitting than teaching, but she loved their innocence and sweet nature. Now nearing the end of October, most of the kids had gotten used to being in school all day and Katniss was finally able to engage them more in classroom activities with Julia's help.

Katniss was able to form friendships with two of the teachers, the other two teachers who were new to Silver Lake like her. One teacher named Livia was from District 2, but lived on the opposite side of the District. The other teacher, Kimber, was from District 3 and had decided to take a job in District 2 to help start fresh after a recent breakup with a long term boyfriend. Livia had come to Silver Lake for it was the only position she was offered explaining that she like Katniss had applied for four positions in the District.

The three of them had stuck close together, for Katniss quickly figured out that Silver Lake was similar to the Seam in the sense that it was a close knit community that was not welcoming to outsiders. Add to the fact that she was the former Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion didn't help. Though not everyone was unfriendly, and some of the more experienced teachers were friendly with her though pretty much all of the teachers had their own pockets of friendships. It reminded Katniss a lot of school back in 12.

When she went out into town with Gale people continued to keep their distance from them, minus some of the women who tried to flirt with him and some of the residents who were friendly with him but not her. She found it a double standard that the residents of the village still harbored hard feelings towards her after what happened during the rebellion, yet some of them had welcomed Gale with open arms. When she expressed her feelings on the subject to him, he stated that some of them were more welcoming to him because he had proved himself after being the District official for the last nine years. A lot of the residents of the District had approved of what he had done to help the District recover and restore peace after the war.

She continues to stare out the small window. It was her favorite past time, looking out this particular window while cleaning up the dishes in the sink. She had a perfect view of the trees behind the cottage and often saw small animals and some deer eating in their backyard.

She and Gale finally got to hunt together, going deep into the woods behind the cottage. It was like old times, just the two of them. They would go out on Sunday's, but not every Sunday for Gale continued to go out of town for business trips and on some Sunday's Katniss needed to devote the entire day to getting her lesson plans done for the week.

She goes upstairs and sees Gale still sleeping on the bed, Harper by his side. It was his birthday today, so he had taken the day off. Katniss had arranged to take him to dinner at a restaurant that was about a half an hour away by train, for they had visited every restaurant in Silver Lake, the village only having six places total to eat. Livia had made the suggestion for the restaurant Katniss was taking him to tonight, hoping that it was as good as she said it was.

She kisses him goodbye before leaving to head to the school, rousing him from sleep. He grunts in response and slowly opens his eyes, smiling at her he says, "Morning beautiful."

"Sorry-I didn't mean to wake you. I am not used to leaving and not seeing you awake, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye" Katniss says softly bending over him.

"Have a good day at school" he says bringing his head up to kiss her then gives her a hug.

"Bye" Katniss says beaming while continuing to hold his hand while she stood up before finally letting go and petting Harper and heading down the stairs. She still wasn't used to the elated feeling she felt knowing each day she would be coming home to him.

The day dragged on, for her thoughts turned to him wondering what his plans were for the day. She assumed most likely it involved lounging around watching TV in their room and going out for a hike with Harper, for they did not take the dog with them while hunting, not wanting to risk him getting hurt. Instead they would take him on hikes while exploring the mountains on the other side of the lake.

Katniss asked Gale if he had missed the excitement of the downtown area, for Silver Lake was a hundred times quieter and more laid back than the hustle and bustle of the downtown shops, restaurants, and bars. He assured her that he was happy in Silver Lake and that by being in the office four times a week he still got to experience the atmosphere of the city and often met up with his friends for lunch.

Katniss much preferred the slower pace of Silver Lake. The lake was great for fishing and they often saw families having picnics and social gatherings down by the lake with some even braving the cold water for a swim. Besides being friends with Livia and Kimber, she didn't spend time with anyone else other than Gale.

The town had one abandoned building, the old training center that was used for potential tributes. The facility trained young boys and girls of the village and decided which ones would be sent to the training academy downtown. Katniss had found out from Julia that Silver Lake only had one volunteer tribute that had won the Hunger Games thirty years ago. Julia showed Katniss the small section of the former Victor's Village. With only one home occupied, the other three houses sat vacant even to this day.

When she finally arrived home she was not surprised to see Gale lounging on the couch, Harper at his feet. She asks him how his day went.

"Relaxing, it is nice being able to just sit around all day for once."

Katniss knew he appreciated the lazy day probably now more than ever. For his days were quite long, getting up around 5 am each day to leave the cottage at 6 to walk to the train station in order to make it to his office by 8 and not returning home until almost 7 pm.

"Well, we have reservations for 7:30, we need to be leaving here soon" Katniss says for it was 4:30 and he did not look at all ready to go out.

He quickly stands up and picks her up and says, "How about we-you know" he says flirtatiously as he heads up the wooden staircase.

"Gale! We need to get ready, we have to leave here at 6."

"We have time, besides, it's my birthday; don't you want to give me my present?" he says setting her down on the bed, beginning to strip off his clothes.

Katniss sighs and says, "Since it is your day I guess I can't refuse" and before she knows it his lips are on hers, kissing her hungrily.

They both end up in the shower after, making love again before finally getting washed and ready.

She ends up tying her hair back in a bun, not having enough time to do anything else with it. She is wearing dress pants and a light sweater, for the days were getting much cooler now that fall has approached. Usually wearing her old hunting jacket, she opts for her work jacket, a long navy coat with large gold buttons on it.

Dinner is a success, the two of them sitting an in intimate table along the back wall of the restaurant, with a perfect view of the mountains. She found the food was as good as Livia said it was, cleaning her plate. She ends up surprising him with a small cake with the number 29 on it. She watches as he blows out the candles. She asks after if he made a wish while they dig into the cake.

"I did, but I can't tell you what it is, if I do, it won't come true."

Later that night, while lying on blankets atop the floor rug, they lay naked entangled in each other's arms. They stare at the flames in the fireplace, the heat of the fire keeping them warm.

While stroking the side of her breast, he continues to stare straight ahead as he says, "Are you sure you are alright?"

She's silent for a moment before saying, "It was…..not what I had hoped, but better than…..you know."

"I'm sorry."

She turns her head and looks up at him. "Don't be, it was my idea."

During the entire month since living together, they had continued to have an active sex life, making love a couple of times during the week and sometimes multiple times on the weekends when he was home. There were days when one or both of them were too tried from their busy days to do anything more than kiss or cuddle, they also sometimes didn't have sex during her time of the month. But just as before when they had a long distance relationship, she continued to experience a passion she never had with Peeta while making love to Gale.

She assumed it was due to the fire that burned deep inside both of them. The fire she foolishly thought at one time she didn't need.

Since her scars were removed, she felt less anxiety about the Jay Killers. A part of her was still worried, and she often looked over her shoulder when she wasn't with Gale when in town, but by the scars being removed it enabled her to move on in her own way from the memory of being raped for she still refused to see a therapist.

She had asked Gale that night to make love to her in an unconditional way, entering her in an area Peeta never touched for she had no desire to have sex that way before. She had dreamed about performing the act with Gale while with Rain and the tribe and finally decided she wanted to try it to see what it was like.

As expected he was hesitant, afraid of triggering memories of her traumatic events. She assured him that she while she will never be able to forget that day on the boat she wasn't going to let what happened control her.

"I want to. At least try it. You've done it before right?" she says in response to his initial protest.

"Yes but….it's definitely not for everyone."

"Do you like it?"

"Sometimes."

She leans in and kisses him seductively, reassuring him that she wanted this. After a few moments he breaks off her onslaught of kisses and touches her face before getting up and grabbing blankets and a small bottle from their upstairs bathroom.

He encourages her to relax before they begin. Telling her at any time he will stop. She squeezes his hand in response letting him know she was ready.

It didn't go as she imagined in her dreams at all. In the beginning she tightened up which made the discomfort even worse, she forced herself to relax and the pain subsided. Once he began a rhythm she began taking deep breaths to help keep herself calm, sensing her uneasiness, he leans over and begins kissing her neck softly to help distract her. She leans her head onto his as his kisses move up to her cheek before she opens her mouth to allow his lips to meet hers. She continued to breathe heavily into his mouth between kisses. She found the act to be uncomfortably intense as opposed to passionate as she had imagined in her dreams.

Once finished he takes her into his arms and says in her ear, "Are you okay?"

She nods into his shoulder in response, unable to express how she felt. She knew he had come, feeling his semen moving down back leg once he pulled out. She of course had found no pleasure in what they had just done and had not orgasmed which he was aware of for he knew her well enough to know when she was satisfied sexually.

"I would have stopped."

She pulls away and looks at him and says, "I know you would have. It's okay, I'm okay."

Once he cleans her up they tangle up on the floor, touching each other while getting lost in the beauty of the fire. After she tells him not to be sorry about what happened, she tells him she's glad they have taken this step in their relationship though she admits she is unsure if she be willing to do it again. He assures her he is fine with whatever she decides in the future, for all that mattered to him was her being comfortable and satisfied.

She sighs happily in response while he strokes her breast, savoring the feeling of his fingers gently touching her. She feels her nipples start to harden after a few minutes and brings his hand down to her front, hinting what she wants him to do. He obliges and begins rubbing her clit until she orgasms. Afterwards they finally head upstairs to go to bed.

Once the light is turned off she leans over putting her arm around him and says, "Gale."

"Yeah?" he says unsure what she will say next.

"Happy Birthday" and then she begins singing, the first time she has ever sung just for him.

He smiles once she is finished though she cannot see it in the darkness and he kisses her forehead and says, "I love you" before he drifts off to sleep, holding her tight.


	86. Chapter 86-Unexpected News

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 86-Unexpected News

Katniss lies awake in bed, unable to sleep. She sits up and looks over and sees Gale sleeping soundly. She can't sleep because her mind's racing. Thinking about what happened with Gale earlier and worrying about the fact that Hazelle and Posy were arriving in the morning to visit for the next two days. It was the first official visit from a family member, for her Mother wouldn't be able to come out until the end of the year. She had not seen Hazelle or Posy since Posy's party. While both had been pleasant to her the last time she saw them, neither one had extended an invitation for Katniss to come back to the townhouse since.

They were coming to see the cottage, and to celebrate Gale's birthday. Katniss assumed Hazelle would be bringing a cake, hence the reason she got a very small cake at the restaurant she took him to.

She begins thinking about what she and Gale had done earlier that night. How it didn't go as she had imagined it would. In a lot of ways, it reminded her of her first time having sex with Peeta. They were both 19, roughly ten months after they both returned to District 12. When Peeta first returned, they assumed their familiar routine of sleeping in the same bed, with nothing more happening. He would comfort her with his hands, then over time hands became lips, then eventually, she was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Peeta had tried to make the evening as romantic as possible. Lighting candles and cutting roses and placing them in a vase in their bedroom. Unfortunately, the intimate décor did nothing to calm her nerves, or make the intensity of losing her virginity any better. While the pain wasn't as intense then what she just experienced with Gale, due to the two of them not knowing what to do, the act itself ended up being underwhelming. She remembers thinking to herself after, 'that's it?' totally disappointed in what she had long heard was supposed to be a mind blowing experience. Over time however, they both got more comfortable with each other and once they both learned what to do, it became pleasurable.

This time, having a different type of sexual experience with someone who knew what to do made her less nervous, though the minute he slowly entered her anxiety rose tenfold and she started sweating and gasping. He wanted to stop, but she insisted they keep going, eventually getting to the point he was fully in and beginning a rhythm. As before with Peeta, she was underwhelmed and this time turned off by the experience, unsure if she would even consider doing it again. But she didn't regret what she did and felt she had taken a major step in her relationship with Gale. Asking him to have sex with her that way after being assaulted was something she couldn't imagine doing with anyone else but him. Not even Peeta as much as it hurt to admit it.

She looks over and sees him continuing to sleep, Harper on the other side of him. While she wasn't thrilled having the dog with them in the bed each night, she knew it made Gale happy and was willing to tolerate things she hadn't before in order to make the two of them living in Silver Lake together work. Her thoughts turn to how he protectively held her in his arms after, making sure she was alright. She realized after they had reconnected as friends how much she missed his hands and his touch. How she longed for his affections while he was still engaged to Dez.

She reaches over and strokes his hair, moving it over to the side. She sees him begin to stir and quickly leans back down and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Catnip, everything alright?" she hears him mumble.

"Yes Gale, everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

"Okay….love you" she hears him say sleepily before turning to his side and quickly falling back asleep.

Each day before he leaves for work he kisses her goodbye and tells her he loves her. Usually doing this while she is getting ready for work and on sometimes, doing this before she is even awake on the days he has to go to the Capitol. The train that goes from Silver Lake straight to the Capitol only has two routes, one that leaves daily at 6 am and another that leaves at noon. Two routes come back each day as well, one arriving at 8 am and the other at 5 pm.

She makes a point each day to say she loves him back. It was something she had to get used to doing, for she didn't exchange the words with Peeta as often. While she didn't say the words as often as he did, it was a significant improvement when it came to expressing her feelings.

She looks at him lovingly one last time before repositioning herself and repeating Sioux words in her head, sleep eventually overtaking her.

* * *

The visit with Hazelle and Posy goes better than Katniss expected. Katniss had stayed behind while Gale met them at the train station. Once all three entered the cottage Posy immediately hugs Katniss and tells her their home is lovely.

"I love the front porch" Posy says.

"Yes, it's nice to sit on the swing after we are finished with dinner" Katniss says. The front porch is as wide as the house, and has a white swing that she and Gale sat on at night when the weather was nice, usually waiting until dark so that they could cuddle and kiss without the prying eyes of the neighbors for the houses were pretty far apart. During the daytime it was much easier to see what each neighbor was up to, but at night, with no street lights what so ever on the road, it was much harder to see.

Gale gives Hazelle and Posy a quick tour while Katniss takes Harper out in the back. Once she returns she sees Gale helping Posy and Hazelle take their bags into the spare bedroom.

Once settled in, they eat a small lunch, Hazelle asking Katniss how teaching was going and what she thought of Silver Lake. Hazelle does not seem surprised when Katniss tells her how closed off the community is and says, "I experienced something similar when I first came to 2 as well. Most of my friends are not from the area either."

"I am okay with it though. I have Livia and Kimber, and most importantly, I have Gale" she says as she reaches over and takes his hand, watching him smile back at her while he chews his food.

After lunch Gale takes them out for a walk around the village, Katniss decides to stay behind and clean up despite Hazelle's protests. Once they return they sit out on the front porch while Katniss attempts to prepare a salad and heat up the food Gale had cooked earlier for them to eat.

While mixing the salad around in the large bowl, she suddenly sees Posy enter the kitchen.

"Need any help?" she asks sweetly.

"Um….if you don't mind setting the table that be great" Katniss says appreciatively.

"Sure" and once shown where the dinner plates and silverware are she quickly gets to work setting the table.

After she is finished she approaches Katniss and says, "I was wondering when you were planning to come back to visit us? You and I still need to go to RAVE."

"You still haven't gone yet?" Katniss asks in disbelief.

"No. I did go on the tour though. Your friend Effie is nice, I apologized to her for not remembering her when we were in 13."

"Well, you were 5, I'm sure she understood."

"The tour was really neat though. One of my friends from school came with me. But I thought….we should go to RAVE together, just you and me."

"I'd like that" Katniss says softly.

"You make my brother happy. I see it in the way he looks at you, and when he comes to the house to visit us I can tell he's sad being away from you."

"You know I love him right?" Katniss says suddenly feeling the need to prove to her that she reciprocates the same feelings.

"Gale told me you wrote him some kind of letter months before he broke up with Dez. He said after he read the letter he knew that you loved him, that he no longer doubted how you truly felt about him. He never showed it to me though."

Katniss nods in response, she never asked Gale what he did with the letter she wrote him but assumed he had gotten rid of it, not wanting to risk Dez reading it.

"I'm not mad at the two of you anymore, I haven't been for a while. I know you...belong together. I just still feel bad for Dez."

"Do you still see her?"

"Not as often since Gale moved out here. I think she's figuring out that he's not going to leave you and go back to her."

"I'm sorry" Katniss says sincerely.

"It's fine. It's not like she won't take my calls like before, she just seems pretty busy with Atticus, spending pretty much all of her time with him. And now that I'm back in school I'm pretty busy myself."

Before Katniss can ask if Gale knows that Dez is still seeing Atticus she hears Gale and Hazelle come inside, Hazelle quickly coming over and offering to help. This time Katniss accepts her offer and she helps get the rest of the food ready.

After dinner Hazelle gets out his cake, it is medium sized and says, "Happy Birthday Gale" on it in red lettering. Katniss, Posy, and Hazelle sing to him and watch as he blows out his candles.

Later on that evening, Katniss accidently overhears Hazelle speak with Gale about their relationship.

"That's got to be such a long commute for you, have you not considered at least moving to a village that is half way for you and her?" Hazelle says, concern evident in her voice.

"I said I'd stay here with her while she finishes her first year. The ride can be long, but it actually helps me unwind and relax, especially at the end of the day. But the President says in a few months I can be at home two days a week. She told me she will slowly let me increase working remotely from home and seeing how it goes before allowing the other government officials to do it too."

"I hope she appreciates you being here, that she doesn't take for granted the fact that you continue to sacrifice things for her. That you cook all of your meals for the week on the weekends because you are too tired to cook when you get home."

"She's learning to cook, you know why she never cooked for herself before."

"When I helped her in the kitchen she looked…..lost."

"So she might not ever be that good in the kitchen, I don't care about that. All that I care about, is her happiness. Despite the fact that this town has given her the cold shoulder, she likes her job and she spends time with her new friends outside of work. They've come over to the house a few times and she goes out to lunch and dinner with them a lot."

"I'm glad honey, I really am. Katniss doesn't deserve to be treated like an outcast. I just-miss that you are not close by anymore."

"Well, you and Posy are more than welcome to come to Silver Lake" Gale says teasingly.

"I think I will stay put, I can't imagine many families here are looking for a housekeeper."

Katniss overhears Gale laugh at his Mother's comment. Silver Lake was a village that experienced more hardships than other areas of District 2. While it wasn't nearly as disadvantaged as District 12 the people here worked hard, especially the quarry workers. Most of the families were not able to afford a housekeeper and many of the women were homemakers.

Katniss wonders after if perhaps they should move to a town that is half way. A place where the commute would be 45 minutes each way for both of them. The only thing that concerned her was that a lot of the smaller villages here did not have train service that ran as often as the more urban areas, for she could not chance being late to work due to the nature of her job.

The next day when Hazelle and Posy get ready to leave, Posy asks Katniss to come visit once she is on break next month. Katniss has Friday and Monday off in the middle of the month, her first break since starting. She tells Posy if she doesn't go to District 9 she would come. And that if she does go to District 9; that for sure she will come the following weekend so that they can go to RAVE.

She didn't tell Posy that the trip to District 9 would be brief, for the real reason she was heading to that area was to take a hovercraft up north to see the tribe after visiting McKenna and Jocelyn. The plan was if Katniss can gain access to a hovercraft, she could go to the Cheyenne tribe and get the map of where the Sioux are now living.

She was originally told to come in a couple of months, by the time she gets to the Cheyenne tribe it will have been four months later, but her break in November was the soonest she would be able to have enough time to make the trip without having to miss work. And missing work was out of the question, even for the tribe.

She only hopes they are still at their new location by the time she gets there.

* * *

Later on that night, while getting ready for bed, Katniss hears the phone ring. Gale quickly heads downstairs for the phone in their room was his work phone which was a different line.

She hears him say, "This can't wait until tomorrow?" after answering, annoyance apparent in his voice.

Just as she is about to head downstairs to see who was calling she hears him shout, "Katniss-it's for you."

Once downstairs she takes the phone from his hands, seeing a look of irritation on his face.

"Hello?" she says wondering who would be calling so late.

"Hey there sweetheart."

"Haymitch! How are you?"

"I've been better. I have some news about the Jay Killers, Enobaria has finally gotten information about what they've been up to. But that's not why I called. It's Peeta-he's in the Capitol….he's in the hospital Katniss."

She's unable to speak, for her throat has tightened up, too fearful to ask what has happened.


	87. Chapter 87-Revelations III

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Even though I'm the writer of the story, I feel bad for Katniss too! But-keep in mind Hazelle doesn't like Gale being so far away, for Rory and Vick are no longer in 2. She's got to put the blame somewhere and Katniss is an easy scapegoat for her. This chapter is kind of a fill in for what happens next.  
**

Chapter 87-Revelations III

After Katniss ended her phone conversation with Haymitch, she walks upstairs and sees Gale reading on the bed with Harper beside him. He doesn't need to ask if something is wrong by the look on her face. He sets his book down and says, "Its Peeta isn't it?

"He's in the hospital. Haymitch says he's been having seizures."

"Did he ever have them before?"

"No-never. I know he's also experiencing headaches, he seemed…..off the last time I saw him. When he stood up he almost looked like he was going to pass out and began touching his head."

"Maybe the two are related" Gale says voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Maybe" Katniss replies sounding unsure.

"Are you going to see him?"

"I think it's probably best if I don't. Haymitch is supposed to call tomorrow after I get home. Right now they are just doing testing. If anything else happens though…."

"I'm sure it will be fine. The Capitol still has the best doctors in all of Panem."

She nods in response, fear still showing on her face. He looks at her sadly and says, "Come here" and reaches his arms out.

Without hesitation she goes into them. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly. He continues to hold her as she sits in silence before moving away from him and lays down to try to sleep.

After an hour she is still not sleeping and neither is he. He moves over and rests his hand on her shoulder and says, "Catnip. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" she responds in a monotone voice and jerks away from him.

Getting the hint she wanted to be left alone he sighs and turns over to the other side, petting Harper before sleep eventually overtakes him.

* * *

The next morning she is up before he is. While he is still asleep she showers and gets dressed. After she fixes her hair and is about to head downstairs she hears his alarm go off. She stands beside the bed and looks down at him while he turns his alarm off.

"You're up early" he says yawning.

"I didn't get much sleep. I'm sure I'll be paying for it later."

"Katniss-about last night" he says wearily while sitting up, his feet touching the floor while he sits at the edge of the bed.

She puts her hand up stopping him for saying anything more. "I'm sorry I acted distant last night. I'm just-worried about him."

"You should go to the Capitol."

"I already gave him false hope before when I said I wanted things to do back to the way they were. I can't do that to him again."

"If you don't go he might think that you don't care."

"You don't mind?" she asks not able to hold back the fact she is surprised he wants her to go.

"He needs people around him who care about him. A couple of months ago I would have minded, but not anymore."

She smiles at him appreciatively and bends down and gives him a hug. She then begins kissing him, softly at first then more passionately, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He pulls her into his lap and buries his head in her shoulder and begins kissing her neck while she reaches down and begins stroking him. Knowing if he doesn't stop neither one of them will make it to work on time he breaks away and says, "I need to get ready" disappointment apparent in his voice.

She gives him a look showing her disappointment as well then gives him a quick kiss and heads downstairs. She calls Haymitch and leaves a message for him saying that she will be coming to the Capitol later in the evening after work.

The day drags on for Katniss. Due to lack of sleep and anxiety over Peeta, she struggles getting through the day. Once all the children leave at 3:30 pm she quickly begins packing up her stuff, planning to head straight to the train station. Due to the fact that the last train for the day heading for the Capitol from Silver Lake left at noon, her commute will take longer due to having to stop further east and transferring onto the next train that leaves for the Capitol from District 2's main station downtown.

Katniss usually sticks around the school until 4-4:30, but not today. Her actions do not go unnoticed by Julia who says, "I take you have plans after work."

"I have to get to the Capitol as soon as possible."

"Everything alright?"

"That's what I need to find out" she says as she gets her jacket on and leaves without another word.

Katniss doesn't arrive to the hospital until almost 7 pm. She quickly fills out the visitor form before heading into Peeta's room. As expected, Haymitch is in the room with him.

"Katniss" Peeta says completely shocked to see her.

"Peeta" Katniss says so softly he can barely hear her.

"I didn't think you'd come here".

"I would have come sooner, but I had to work."

"Of course, how is teaching?"

"It's going well, but enough about me, I came to hear what the doctors said."

He shrugs and says, "They did a lot of testing today, I got here early yesterday morning with Haymitch. They won't know anything for a couple of days."

"Are you going to stay here until then?"

"I think so."

She walks over to his hospital bed and grabs his hand, squeezing it and says, "You'll be in my thoughts."

"You suddenly care about me again?" Peeta asks sarcastically catching Katniss completely off guard. She immediately releases her grip on his hand.

"Uh…I'm going to head over to the bar around the corner. Katniss-come see me before you leave okay?" Haymitch says his voice sounding hoarse.

Katniss nods and turns back to Peeta and says angrily, "Of course I care! That's why I am here, I just sat on a train for almost three hours to get here after working all day." Fed up with everyone doubting her intentions.

Peeta realizing he has been too harsh says, "I'm sorry, I had no right to say that. It's just that-I don't think I can do the friends thing with you. Perhaps if we hadn't been together for so long it could be different. But with the way things ended between us….."

"I understand. I just-wanted you to know that I will be thinking about you" Katniss says with tears starting to form in her eyes, knowing she needs to stop thinking of him as a wounded child. He had longed proved himself to be a survivor. The fact that he remained pure and good despite the horrors he experienced from the Capitol showed his strength and perseverance.

"I still love you Katniss. You know I'll never stop." He says sadly.

She feels sick inside, knowing that he is still hurting. She doesn't know if shell ever get past the fact that she left him, walked out on him and the life they had together in 12.

"I know" is all she is able to say back. It reminds of when Gale first confessed his love to her and those two words was all she was able to say in response.

She sees the look of revelation on his face as he realizes she won't say she loves him back, for her heart now belonged to another.

Quickly changing the subject she asks, "When did you start having seizures?"

"A couple of weeks ago, the first one I had I was over at Haymitch's, then I had two more while at the bakery. Haymitch insisted that I come to the Capitol to be seen by a doctor here."

"Are you still getting headaches?"

"Yes. They are getting more and more intense."

"I'm sorry Peeta. I know I am probably the last person you want to see right now and most likely what I'm about to say is what you least want to hear, but-if you need anything….."

"It's not that I don't want to see you. It's that it hurts too much to see you." But, I'll make sure Haymitch fills you in on what the doctors say."

"Thank you."

She gives him one last smile before turning to leave, before she exits the door he says, "Katniss!"

"Yeah" she says whipping her head around quickly.

"Thanks for coming. I really do appreciate it."

"Of course. I meant it when I said I'm here if you need me."

"I know you did."

She signs out of the hospital and walks over to the bar Haymitch is at. When she walks in and heads over to him he almost drops his shot glass and says, "You look in a daze".

"I need a drink" she says as she sits down and pulls out money attracting a bartender over to her. Immediately she downs the liquid in the small shot glass, asking for another.

Haymitch raises his eyebrows at Katniss and asks, "That bad?"

"He didn't want me to come."

"That's not true Katniss and you know it. Every time he sees you, all he can think about is you and Gale. He was good at hiding it before, but now he's scared, the doctors admitted they have no idea what is wrong with him."

"Did he tell you that? That all he can think about when he's around me is me being with Gale?"

"He admits a lot when I get alcohol into him. Which granted-is not that often. I believe his exact words were, 'I can't get the image out of my mind of Gale fucking Katniss to the point that she would scream so loud an entire hotel could hear the two of them.'"

She gives a look showing she is beyond embarrassed. "He must have been drunk. No way Peeta would say the word fuck out loud."

Haymitch chuckles and says, "You are funny when you don't try to be."

"I still feel so awful" she says looking defeated.

"It's why I said keep your personal life out of Panem Daily. I haven't seen any articles lately which is good. Ceasar must not have enough gossip to publish an article."

"I try to keep it that way. Though the whole town I live in knows we are living together."

"I don't think District 2 wants to be tied to you-no offense."

"None taken" she says ordering yet another shot.

"Ok so moving on. About the Jay Killers-turns out, they are not in the wild territory right now."

"They aren't?"

"No-they are in District 10."

"District 10?"

"Yes, a member there purchased a cattle ranch that has a lot of land. Posing as a farmer from District 9 who wanted to start a new life in 10 as a rancher. And when I say he bought a lot of land I mean a lot of land. They are using the area to regroup and train. Enobaria is pretty sure Jasper is there but we don't know for sure."

"Does Paylor know?"

"Of course."

"Then why hasn't she captured them and brought them to the Capitol to face justice?"

"She can't just go in there and attack. It is one thing for the military to do it in the wild territory it is another to do it in Panem in plain sight. She has surveillance on them nonstop. But-we can only see so much. If we get too close they'll know they are being watched."

"Haymitch, Jasper has my journal, my map leading them right to the Sioux, I need my stuff back!"

"Well don't think you can just have Panem's soldiers march right in and get it. That's not happening sweetheart."

"Gale will do whatever I ask."

"It's not up to him. Paylor says he might have to resume his suspension again soon. Apparently certain members of the military and government are…..not happy that he gets to work at home and still be on active duty despite the fact he was supposed to serve a one year suspension."

"He works form home one day a week!" Katniss snaps back.

"People get jealous Katniss. Some people in the Capitol believe he gets preferential treatment."

"Because he's loyal, Paylor trusts him, she always has."

"Some feel she gave him the government official job because of you."

"ME?" she says in disbelief.

"Yes-you! He was your _cousin_ after all. People think she did that as a favor to you."

"That can't be further from the truth. I tossed him out of my life before he even got that job."

"Yeah but they don't know that. And now with the two of you…..together it just reaffirms their suspicions more."

"So what's the plan? With the Jay Killers" Katniss huffs.

"We are still working out those details. We can't risk Enobaria being found out."

"Well keep me in the loop."

"You know I will."

Katniss has three more shots before getting up and heading for the train station despite Haymitch's protests not to. He insists on escorting her to the train station to make sure she gets on safely. Having to make two stops as she did before, she doesn't arrive back to the cottage until 11:30 pm. She goes upstairs and immediately strips off her clothes not noticing that Gale is still up, waiting for her.

"How's Peeta" he asks watching her intently as she stands in her underwear, startled that he is awake.

"Scared, the doctors don't know what is wrong with him."

"I'm sure they will figure it out."

"Yeah but what if they don't? What if he has some disease? What if he's slowly dying?"

"You don't know that. No use assuming something you don't know the answer to."

"I found out something else."

"What?" he asks not knowing where this conversation was going.

"The Jay Killers are in District 10, maybe all of them. I need you to convince Paylor that we need to go in there and get my stuff back" she says as she puts her clothes in her laundry hamper.

"I know they are in 10."

"WHAT?" Katniss says startling Harper who whimpers in response.

"I just found out today okay. The President filled me in on a conference call, Haymitch was part of the call as well. The decision was made to lay low until she gets more information about their plans for the future."

"Plans for the future? I can tell you what their plans are. Killing me, killing her, and overthrowing the government. How's that for plans?"

"I know you are scared. But you are safe, you're with me, you know I won't let anything happen to you. None of those men will ever touch you again, if they do, I'll kill them-without hesitation."

"So you have gone back to thinking the only solution is killing?"

"If they hurt you yes."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"What? The fact that I admitted that I will kill them if they raped and beat you again? I'm sorry Katniss but it's the truth. Do you think I was wrong to kill Geffen?"

"You did it to save me."

"And that's what I'd be doing again if it came to that."

"I'm tired of people dying Gale."

"It would only happen if they tried to hurt you again. You said so yourself that's what they want."

"I don't want you getting into more trouble. Haymitch said…..he said Paylor was going to have to suspend you again" she says tearing up, she tells herself she is an emotional wreck due to lack of sleep and being up for almost 24 hours.

"Come here" he says and like she did over 24 hours ago she goes into his arms. "I know, she told me before the conference call."

"When?" she says crying while he continued to hug her.

"I think after the new year. At least it gives me some time to be involved with what is happening with the Jay Killers a little bit longer."

Fatigued, intoxicated, and knowing she needs to go to bed but too emotional to do so, she decides to distract herself from her troubles. She wipes the tears from her eyes and begins kissing him hungrily while reaching back and unhooking her bra strap.

Gale breaks away from her and says, "You've been drinking" saying it in a tone that implies it is not a question.

"I had some shots with Haymitch."

"We need to go to bed, I have to be up in five hours" he says as he gets up and goes over to her dresser, pulling out her night shirt and pants and handing them to her.

She tosses them to the ground once he gets in the bed beside her. Before he can protest she leans in and kisses him again, her bra falling off while she forces her arms around him. He doesn't kiss her back. Not wanting to but having no other choice he pulls away forcefully and says, "Being with you like this when you're drunk doesn't count".

"Repeating the same words that you said when we made out in District 2 during the war I see" she says angrily.

"You wanted a distraction then, you want one now. What happened with Peeta?" he snaps back.

"That's none of your business" she says as she bends over and puts the clothes she tossed aside on.

"It is my business when my girlfriend comes home drunk. And since when do we keep things from each other?"

"Since you've decided you won't have sex with me" she hisses, seething with anger.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes! I want to have sex. Since when do we no longer have sex?" she says mocking his words back at him.

"We have sex all the time Katniss quit being ridiculous. It's Monday and almost midnight! We have to work in the morning."

"Don't you want to know what happened with Peeta?'

"No" and he flips the light off and lays down.

* * *

The next morning he gets up and sees Katniss out cold on the edge of the bed. He heads into the bathroom to shave before taking a shower. Once in the shower he suddenly hears her run into the bathroom and bend over the toilet, throwing up the contents of her stomach.

He wipes the moisture off the shower door and sees her on the floor, continuing to throw up. The bathroom in their room has an enclosed glass door stand up shower in front of the toilet and a claw tub in the corner by the window. He quickly gets out and bends down and rubs her back, tending to her needs before putting a towel on himself.

"This must be what death feels like" she says groggily.

"You are not going to work today" he says grabbing a towel to put on himself and slowly helping her get up. He helps her over to the sink and she begins brushing her teeth once finished she says, "I know. But I can't miss work."

"Yes you can. You are an official teacher now, you get sick days."

"Can you grab my bag please?" she asks while Gale escorts her back on the bed.

"Of course" and he runs downstairs and brings her bag back up and hands it to her.

She shuffles through the bag until she finds what she is looking for, a small notepad with Julia's number in it. She uses Gale's work phone to call Julia explaining that she won't be coming in today and then hangs up and calls the school, leaving a message with them.

"Julia said she will fill in for me today."

"Good. Now go back to sleep."

"Don't go-please. I hate it when we fight."

"I hate it too."

"I'm sorry" she says tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey-it's okay" he says as he bends down and hugs her, unable to stand seeing her upset.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure Catnip" and she sighs in response before laying back down, fatigue overcoming her.

* * *

She wakes up six hours later. She sits up and sees Gale working at his desk. Before she can thank him for staying she bolts up and heads for the bathroom, vomiting again. He comes into the bathroom and pulls her to her feet once finished. She gives him a look of thanks and brushes her teeth yet again. Once finished he says, "Maybe a shower will help."

She nods and she turns on the water, waiting for it to heat up. She undresses and grabs a towel and heads into the shower, Gale heading back to his desk as she lets the water run down her face.

Once she is finished and dressed, she asks Gale how he was able to work from home today.

"Well, I had called the President's office and said I would have to take a sick day but that if allowed I would work from home. She said it was okay."

"Okay, well, I'll let you be" and she heads for the stairs.

"Are you feeling better? He calls out while she descends down the stairs.

"I am knowing you are here with me" she shouts back.

An hour later he comes down and fixes lunch. She tells him about her conversation with Peeta while he listens silently.

"I feel bad for him too Katniss. It's impossible to dislike him."

"I just hope he'll be okay."

Gale doesn't respond, only giving her a look of sympathy instead.

She ends up spending the rest of the day in their living room and naps into the late afternoon. When she wakes up she feels her normal self. Her hangover finally gone.

Once Gale is finished working he begins making dinner, Katniss helping him in the kitchen. After they eat they lounge on the couch and watch TV before deciding to take a walk in the neighborhood once it gets dark. When they return they head up to bed and they both start reading, enjoying the silence and downtime, this type of leisure activity usually only happening on the weekends.

After she puts her book away she leans over and looks him in the eyes and says, "I love you. There's no else I want to spend the rest of my life with other than you, I just wish….it didn't hurt Peeta."

"He needs more time."

She nods, showing her uncertainty if that will happen. He pulls her down and begins kissing her, his weight fully on top of her.

Only in his night pants, she pulls his pants and boxers down as he lifts her nightshirt up, removing her underwear. He begins thrusting quickly as she grabs his backside, pushing him into her harder. He touches her face as his forehead begins to sweat. She quickly switches positions with him so that she is on top, and inserts him inside her as she begins moving up and down. Still clothed, he reaches under her shirt and teases her nipple with his fingers as she smiles down at him. Taking control back, he leans up and pulls her shirt off and turns her over so that she is on her hands and knees and begins moving inside her. She begins to moan softly at first then louder as his movements become more frantic. Once they both climax, he pulls her up and kisses her softly, eliciting a sound of content as she murmurs, "I think we should have make up sex more often" in between kisses as he murmurs his agreement while continuing to kiss her, not wanting the moment to end.


	88. Chapter 88-New Beginnings II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **A/N: I found a slight error and made a correction a few chapters back. Gale is 29 now, not 30.**

 **I agree with the comments that Katniss never cared about Gale's feelings when it came to her being with Peeta but feels guilty when she is with Gale. Keep in mind-she left Peeta without warning to start a new life and then not too long after gets with Gale. I think it is completely normal for someone to feel guilty about that. I think this behavior is typical of her character in the books-when she was with Peeta she thought of Gale, when with Gale-she thought of Peeta. It drove me nuts lol.**

 **I know it might seem like Katniss and Gale fight a lot in this story, that will be dying down from what you'll see in this chapter but they often got into spats in the book so again-this is my attempt at keeping them in character as best I can.**

 **Thanks as always for the reviews!**

Chapter 88-New Beginnings II

 **10 weeks later (January)**

Katniss stares out at the trees and hills before her as she sits high up in a tree. Her bow in her lap and her arrows strapped to her back. The air is extremely cold, it is snowing lightly, the scenery before her absolutely beautiful. She's deep in the wilderness in the wild territory. She is with the Sioux in their new location-a five day walk away from the Cheyenne tribe directly north. She had traveled to the Cheyenne tribe while on her brief break in November. She took a train into District 9 and spent one day with Jocelyn and McKenna before a small hovercraft picked her up and took her into the wild territory. Arranged by Gale, she was given access to the hovercraft with Penny as the pilot and Spencer as her escort. Once she arrived near the Cheyenne tribe she had Penny land the ship and she and Spencer walked an hour and a half to the village. She was anxious while heading there, not sure how the Cheyenne tribe would handle her arrival and if they would even remember her. To her relief, she was not met with hostility and was welcomed back to the village after slowly approaching the area. She was able to communicate with them that she was there to see Sachem and Katniss was relieved to see that he spoke Sioux, for his Mother was a former Sioux member. Sachem gave Katniss the map to where the Sioux were now living explaining that they had been gone for almost three months. Katniss and Spencer accepted the tribe's invitation to stay for dinner and once finished, Katniss thanked Sachem and the two of them headed back to the hovercraft. Once aboard, Spencer worked with Penny to figure out the coordinates on how to get to the location the Sioux tribe appeared to be on the map. They arrived late at night and decided to head out first thing in the morning.

Due to the limited time she had, once Katniss arrived to the new village she could only stay for a day. As expected, she was asked why she had not come sooner and had to get creative in explaining to them that she now had a job and a house that she had to pay money to stay in and her other responsibilities and expectations. While they appeared to understand Morning Sun reminded Katniss that had she stayed with them she would never have to worry about those types of things. Katniss gently reminds her back that it was she who encouraged Katniss to pursue teaching.

" _You could have continued teaching the children here"_ Morning Sun says in response.

" _I want to do more than just teach children how to shoot."_

" _We've missed you. I've missed you"_ she says quickly changing the subject, a hint of sadness in her voice.

" _I missed you, I missed everyone. I am here now though and I know now how to find you."_

" _When can we go back to our village?"_

" _Not until I get the map back, even then it still might not be safe. I need to make sure all of the people who could harm you are captured and sent back to the Capitol. It is too dangerous to go back now."_

Morning Sun was not happy with this news and Katniss found out later, neither was Strong Wind. As the tribe's leader he had the final say and it took some convincing on Katniss's part to explain why it was not safe to go back. Especially after she told him she was informed the Jay Killers were no longer in the wild territory.

" _I don't believe what I am being told. I have a feeling something is going to happen soon-something bad. Either in the wild or in Panem"_ Katniss said while sitting in Strong Winds tepee, just the two of them.

" _This not our home"_ he said sternly.

" _I only need you to wait a little bit longer, maybe only a few more months. The Capitol is doing everything they can."_

" _The same Capitol you told us was evil and could not be trusted?"_

She doesn't know what to say in response. She remembers very well what she said that day when she had discovered the secret cameras in the village. And her speech that they were being spied on and how the Capitol was evil and always would be. Even though she found out the real reason she was being watched, she still only somewhat trusted Paylor. There were still many other's in Paylor inner circle that she hesitated to trust, Heavensbee being one of them. The only two people in the circle she did trust was of course Gale and Haymitch.

" _I have to work with them. I have no other choice. I brought this mess to you, I will fix it."_

" _Your place is here with us now. That place destroyed you."_

" _Rainbow and your people helped me find myself again. A part of me will always feel like I belong with you. I will never forget what your tribe has done for me. I stay in Panem for the people I love you know that."_

" _I understand. But you know how to find us should you decide to bring them here and stay. They would be welcome."_

" _Thank you"_ Katniss says appreciatively.

When she said her goodbyes, she felt her time there had been too brief. Little did she know she would be returning five weeks later but for a totally different reason.

* * *

Once she had returned, she had assumed her normal routine with Gale. Their fight that resulted after coming home drunk after her visit with Peeta was the last one they had and she was determined to keep that way. She had forced herself to admit that the reason she could never let Peeta go was because she still had that innate desire to protect him from harm. It had started the minute they had entered the arena together and despite the fact she was in love with Gale, that desire never went away even though she didn't want to be with him anymore. She knew she had to let go and trust that Haymitch and Greasy Sae would make sure he was alright, along with Delly.

When she is told by Haymitch that the doctors had informed Peeta that he had a neurological disorder but that the cause was still unknown, it had taken restraint on her part not to head back to the Capitol to make sure he was alright. But she stayed put and respected his wanting her to stay away for it hurt him too much to be around her. She had found out later from Haymitch that this disorder was responsible for his headaches and seizures, but that they needed to do more testing to help determine the cause. He was placed on medication and was released to return to District 12.

She had continued to bond more with Posy, and as promised the weekend after she returned she visited Posy and Hazelle and spent the weekend at their townhouse. Just the three of them for Gale stayed behind with Harper. The visit went well and Hazelle and Katniss were able to have an honest conversation about Hazelle's hesitation to fully trust her.

"I just don't want him to get hurt again. You weren't here, you didn't see what I saw" Hazelle said to Katniss as they sat at the kitchen island drinking hot tea.

She doesn't try to defend herself or tell her side of the story, instead only saying "I hope you can someday forgive me."

"You have my forgiveness. Gale told me shortly after we got here that he asked you to kill him after he was captured by Capitol soldiers. Why didn't you?"

She is taken off guard by Hazelle's question, not prepared to give an answer. After a few moments to reflect on that day she finally says, "I was going to do it, but when I held the arrow in my fingers and looked at his face, I realized, I can't kill the ones I love."

"That's what I thought you'd say. You still love Peeta don't you?"

"A part of me will always love him, but I need Gale, I told you this before."

"That's the only thing that concerns me. Your ability to never let him go."

"I think Gale still loves Dez."

"Not the way he loves you."

"It's the same for me and Peeta. I do love him, but he can't make me happy, only Gale can do that."

Hazelle nods in response, squeezing Katniss's hand letting her know she appreciated her honesty and openness.

The next day Katniss and Posy shop at RAVE downtown. Katniss ended up getting only a scarf while Posy got a new outfit for school. Katniss surprises her by buying her the scarf that matched her outfit.

"Thanks Katniss" Posy says hugging her as they walk out of the store.

"Sure" Katniss says smiling back.

"I'm glad you are here."

"I'm glad too."

Katniss spent time with Hazelle and Posy again the next weekend, for she and Gale had decided that they would make an effort to visit once a month.

* * *

At the beginning of December, Katniss had gotten her first quarter review from PES. She was meeting the benchmarks required of a first year teacher and was told to keep up the good work. After the administrator from PES left, the principal of Silver's Lake's elementary school surprises Katniss with a confession that they didn't want to hire her, but did so on the recommendation of someone from the Capitol.

"We were willing to consider just dispersing the children you currently have with the other two teachers until we found someone, but a friend of yours from the Capitol insisted that we hire you. Saying that we would be making a big mistake if we didn't and that we as a District need to let go of the past. I have to say, you have more than impressed us and I am happy to let your friend know we were wrong in prejudging you."

While she appreciated the honest conversation they were having, she could not figure out who in the Capitol provided a reference, a reference that held more weight than McKenna's.

"I'm not sure which friend you are talking about" Katniss says pressing to know the answer.

"Why your friend Plutarch Heavensbee of course."

* * *

Katniss had planned to tell Gale that night at dinner what she had learned, that Heavensbee was responsible for her getting hired in Silver Lake but that did not end up happening. When she arrived home she was greeted by a candlelight dinner, Gale giving her a sweet kiss the minute she walked in. He tells her to take her seat. When she does, she sees a small box sitting on the table.

"Open it" Gale says as he watches Katniss eyeing the box.

She picks it up and strips off the wrapping paper. She then opens the box up and sees it is a necklace with a charm inside, upon further inspection she realizes it wasn't a charm she thought was hanging from the necklace, but a ring. A very large one.

The ring was round and the jewel inside was not a diamond, but was an emerald green stone that had small diamonds around it and along the sides. It was beyond beautiful.

"Oh Gale" Katniss says unable to say anything else.

"Try it on."

She removes the ring from the necklace and places it on her finger, slightly too large.

"We will have to get it fitted for you."

She looks at him and says, "Does this mean…."

He laughs and says, "I think you know what it means. I just hope you give the answer I am hoping for."

"I think you know the answer" she says and pulls him down for a deep kiss. While getting lost in the moment she completely forgets to tell him about Heavensbee. Instead trying to wrap her head around the fact that Gale had proposed to her.

They decided to keep their engagement a secret, even from their families. Not wanting to waste time planning a wedding for neither one of them wanted a formal wedding nor a simple toasting as was done in District 12 they decided to get married on December 31. It was decided that Katniss, Gale, and her Mother would be spending the holidays at Hazelle's with Posy, Vick, and Rory. The plan was to take everyone to dinner in a private room in a restaurant and inform them all then that a wedding ceremony was about to take place.

The plan worked out perfectly, Katniss had worn a dress that was silver while Gale wore a black suit with a silver tie. No one had suspected that what she was wearing was in fact her wedding dress. Posy screamed in surprise as did Hazelle when they figured out what was about to happen.

In front of her Mother, Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Layla, and Posy, Gale and Katniss exchanged their vows. A man officiating the ceremony from District 2 legally declared them husband and wife. Gale bends down and gives Katniss a deep but sweet kiss as they hear their family clap in the background.

They have dinner afterwards. Posy and Layla gushing over Katniss's rings. Her engagement ring was the large emerald one and her wedding ring as a simple band covered in small diamonds, fitting perfectly beside the engagement ring.

"How did you keep this hidden from us?" Posy asks.

"I wore it on this, hidden under my shirt" Katniss says and points to her silver necklace around her neck. The necklace her ring was given to her on. She planned to still wear her rings on the necklace hidden from sight even though they were married. They didn't want anyone besides their family and Layla to know. At least for now.

Surprisingly, Rory gave his heartfelt congratulations to Katniss and Gale. Approaching Katniss and asking to speak to her alone Rory tells Katniss that while he was hesitant to trust that she wouldn't hurt his brother again, he tells her he is willing to put the past aside.

"I honestly never thought you would marry Gale. I thought your relationship with him would be similar to what you had with Peeta in 12" he says to her.

"I wasn't expecting him to ask me so soon, but I had no reservations about saying yes."

"Well, you have definitely surprised me."

"In a good way I hope."

"Welcome to the family Katniss" he says and leans in and gives her a hug, letting her know his answer.

Two days later they head to the wild territory. She wanted to go to District 4 and spend their honeymoon by the beach, but knowing that in order to not draw attention to themselves, they decide to go to a remote location to celebrate that they were now husband and wife.

Gale was to resume his suspension from the military starting January 10th. They were given access to a hovercraft as a final favor from President Paylor and they were taken to the Sioux village and were told the hovercraft would be back to pick them up seven days later, getting back to District 2 on January 9, the day before his suspension begins.

Still deep in thought about what has happened over the last two months, she sees a brown hawk in the corner of her eye. She raises her bow to shoot, but is interrupted when she hears, "I don't think Morning Sun plans to cook that."

She looks down and sees Gale looking up at her in the tree.

"What makes you say that?" she shouts down.

"Because I got quite a few things in my snare line" he says proudly.

She throws her bow on her back and climbs down. Once her feet are on the ground she suddenly finds herself being picked up and swung around, getting dizzy from the sensation. She laughs into his shoulder as she tells him to put her down.

"Sorry, can't help myself Mrs. Hawthorne" he says teasingly.

"That's Ms. Everdeen to you" she says as she reaches under her jacket and takes her rings off her necklace and places them on her left hand. She has no plans to change her name just yet.

They walk back to the village hand in hand, eager to get back to eat dinner with the tribe before retreating into their tepee for the night. Being with the tribe in the wilderness, being able to hunt, and most importantly being with Gale was for Katniss the perfect way to start the New Year and the beginning of a new life.

 **A/N: So-I'm prepared for the hate I might get for this chapter! More to come later with what is happening with the Jay Killers and the introduction of some of the former tributes.**


	89. Chapter 89-New Strategy

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 89-New Strategy

Katniss stares at the fire in front of her. She's in a cave, sitting on top of the rocky ground. The ground is uncomfortable, but she is used to it. She's had her share of being in caves before. While out on a hunt with Gale, they got caught in a snow storm. Being much further north, this storm was a lot worse than what Katniss had experienced when she had lived with the tribe two years ago. Having a lot of difficulty seeing, they were able to find a large cave and got a fire going, deciding to wait the storm out. Three hours had passed and the storm had not let up, in fact, it had gotten worse. Hearing the wind continue to howl as she stared at the fire, she decides to break their silence by saying, "I hope they are not worried about us."

"Well that storm came out of nowhere. I think once you explain what happened they'll understand" Gale says tending to the fire, making sure it doesn't blow out from the frigid cold air rushing in suddenly.

"Not exactly an ideal situation we are in while on a honeymoon" Katniss says sounding gloomy.

"I wouldn't say that. If we stay here all night, we won't have to worry about anyone hearing us tonight" he says teasingly.

She snorts and says, "I am not having sex with you on this rocky floor."

He laughs and says, "It would be uncomfortable. And cold."

Both were not used to the frigid air that they had to endure since coming here. And from what Katniss gathered, neither did the tribe. Living north of Panem, the tribe was used to harsh conditions, but this was a whole new level of harsh. Katniss had been asked multiple times by different members of the tribe when it would be safe to leave here for they were having a hard time adapting to this new way of life.

She ended up coming up with a standard answer for everyone who asked. Saying that she would return and let them know they could go back to the village as soon as she was sure there was no threat of harm.

The truth however, was that she wasn't sure if that day would ever come. She wanted to tell Strong Wind to find another place to live if they didn't like the weather conditions this far north. She also wanted to remind him that they choose this area, not her. But she chooses to remain silent, reminding herself that they had no idea they would have had to stay away this long and knowing that he choose this area because he knows no one from Panem could ever withstand this type of environment. The Jay Killers struggled when they were closer to the Panem border, there was no way they could last even a day up here.

Food was harder to find, it was how she and Gale ended up stranded. For they had wandered pretty far out from the new village, trying to find game. And the days were much shorter, getting completely dark by 4 pm with the sun not rising until almost 9 am. With such shorter hours of daylight it made finding food for everyone that much harder.

It was total darkness outside as the snow continued to pile up. Gale looks at his device they used to help navigate their location and sees it is after 5 pm. They were not able to find any food so they decide to make the most of the rest of the evening by talking and trying to rest.

Later on while lying beside him near the fire, Katniss's stomach starts to growl and Gale pulls her closer to him in response. He says softly into her ear, "This brings back bad memories."

She knows what he is talking about. The hardships they both endured after their Fathers had died. How their hunger and desperation both drove them into the woods. But it was in those woods that they found each other. How their hardships resulted a friendship deeper than they would have thought possible. Eventually that friendship turning into something more though it took her years to realize it. She tells him that in response. In turn he smiles at her and kisses her deeply.

She gets a sad look on her face after the kiss ends.

"What is it?" he asks, confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

"It's nothing" she says quickly.

"It's not nothing. I know you better than you know yourself. What is going on your head?"

She sighs, knowing she has to tell him what was suddenly bothering her.

"Sitting in here with you like this, you kissing me just now, reminded me of….."

"When you were hiding out in a cave with Peeta" he says before she can finish.

"Yes."

"I guess I can see why" he says dryly.

"I didn't mean to think about it" she says quickly becoming defensive.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to imply anything. I guess we are both thinking about painful memories tonight."

"I was just thinking that…..I will have to tell him. About you and me."

He sighs, knowing he will have to tell Dez as well. Neither Peeta nor Dez deserved to hear that they had gotten married through Ceasar's articles. Not wanting to risk it, he knew both had to hear it from them.

"I don't think he needs to know right now" he says, still wanting to keep their marriage a secret for as long as he could.

"Once spring arrives I think we should tell people. It won't be as easy to hide my rings under my clothes."

When they were married, Gale had given Katniss her wedding band, the small diamonds on the ring matching the small diamonds on her engagement ring perfectly. She had gotten him a ring as well, a medium sized band that was the same white gold color as hers. While he was wearing his ring while in the wild territory, the plan was to keep the ring at home until they officially announced they were husband and wife.

"Okay" he says and kisses her forehead, letting her know he appreciates her willingness to wait a little longer.

They spend the rest of the night curled in each other's arms before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning they wake at 6 am. It is still dark, but the snow has stopped. They quickly head towards the village, getting there right before 8 am. They are greeted by Red Bear who comes running towards them.

" _Are you alright?"_

" _Yes. We got caught in the storm. We had to find shelter"_ she says in response.

" _We figured. I see you didn't find food."_

" _No"_ she says shaking her head.

" _Come-we saved some food for you."_

Katniss and Gale devour the food that was saved for them. Gale thanking Morning Sun once she brings them their breakfast. Katniss had been teaching Gale some words since they arrived, he had mastered basic words such as thank you, please, hello, etc. As expected, he caught on quickly.

The day they were to leave, Katniss tells Strong Wind her concerns that if Paylor and the military could not stop the Jay Killers, they would always be a threat. While she feared for their safety if they returned to their village, she knows the harsh conditions made feeding the entire tribe almost impossible.

" _It might be best if you go back. I have no idea what the Capitol plans to do about the Jay Killers. It could take years before they are all caught."_

" _I will not put my people in danger"_ he says fiercely and assures Katniss that once the snow melts they will be fine.

Katniss promises that she will come back as soon as it safe for them to return. She and Gale say their goodbyes before heading to the spot they were to meet the hovercraft at.

" _I'm happy for you. I told you fate would find a way. Now, make sure you bring your baby to see me"_ Morning Sun says to Katniss as she hugs her goodbye.

Katniss smiles and says, _"I don't think that will happen real soon, but if it does, I will. I promise."_

While walking to their pick up spot Gale says, "The only word I could understand that she said to you was happy."

"Yeah, she said she was happy for me, and that she wants me to bring our baby to see her once he or she is born."

He asks her if she wants to start trying for a baby in June like they had agreed on. She tells him that until she knows more with what is happening with the Jay Killers, she didn't want to even think about it.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. The last thing I want is to be worrying about my baby's safety."

"I won't let anything happen to you or our child. You know that" he says fiercely staring into her eyes.

"We can't be together all the time Gale."

"Just make sure you wear your distress watch, don't ever take it off when we are apart."

When they arrive back in District 2, Katniss decides to go to the Capitol to meet Haymitch for lunch the day after Gale returned to work. She was still on break until January 15th.

"So I heard Gale is back on suspension" Haymitch says wearily to Katniss, unsure how she would react.

"Yes, I think he'll be suspended till the end of the year."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You know I never thought he deserved to be suspended for what he did."

She nods in response, showing her appreciation for his support without saying it.

"What is happening with the Jay Killers?"

He takes a sip of his drink, ordering a lunchtime cocktail for himself. She knows this will be the first of many drinks he will be having. "Well, we know they are gaining more and more supporters."

"What kind of supporters?"

"People who-would like to see someone else in charge. Jasper has been able to attract people you wouldn't think to support him. People who are tired of our current President, and-surprisingly, some of Coin's former supporters."

"I'm not surprised to hear about people from District 13 supporting him, I killed their leader after all."

"Well some of them don't want violence, they want a more-peaceful uprising."

"Yet they support Jasper?"

"He's taking a different approach then Geffen. They regrouped in the wild territory, but after they were attacked I think he realized he needed to be in Panem. He lost a lot of people last July in the attack. Instead of being in an unknown territory not knowing when he will be attacked again, he decided to go to 10 and train locally. No need bringing a bunch of people up north for that. And, he's also saying to people who are not at his compound that he doesn't want violence, just that he is trying to get the word out that perhaps new leadership is needed and blaming the Capitol for the fact that his group is labeled a militia group."

"And people are buying this?"

"Some are. People who think their life is not much better now than before."

"What does Paylor plan to do?"

"Beetee is working on something that can help us. A hidden camera we plan to get inside the compound to find out what they are doing in there. How many people are in there, how many weapons they have and what kind. When she makes her move, she can't risk any mistakes for the citizens of Panem will have no idea why she is attacking people in 10."

"When will it be ready?"

"We hope as soon as possible."

She asks Haymitch if she can see Paylor. He agrees to take her back to the President's Mansion with him and has her wait in the lobby while he goes to talk to her. About a half hour later he comes down and says that she can see her.

"Make it brief. She has a meeting starting in less than an hour."

Katniss quickly heads up to her office and once inside, gets right the point.

"We need to send food to the Sioux."

"Food?" Paylor asks in confusion.

"Yes, you know how far north they are living now."

"I do."

"Well, food up there is scarce. They only get about six hours a daylight each day and there doesn't seem to be as many animals around. I don't think the entire tribe will be able to sustain themselves until spring. Considering it is because of us they had to flee their homeland, we need to help them."

"Would they take food from us?"

"If I take it to them they will."

"And when were you looking to do this?"

"Before I start back to work so, in the next couple of days."

"And how often do you think we should bring food to them?"

"Once a month until April."

"And you want Gale to go with you right?"

"I would prefer it, but he doesn't have to. I don't want any waves to be made with him being suspended and all."

"I can say I appointed him as the government official. You only get access to the hovercraft for one day."

"Thank you" Katniss says appreciatively.

* * *

 **3 months later (April)**

Katniss sits on the train heading into the Capitol from Silver Lake. It is Saturday and she is meeting Haymitch for lunch before heading to Hazelle's for the rest of the weekend. Gale is out of town for the next two weeks in District 6 and has taken Harper with him. She decides to stay busy while he is away.

When she finally gets to the café she was to meet Haymitch at, she looks around not seeing him. She finally spots him sitting at a table in the corner with a woman with dark hair. Not recognizing who it is because the woman's back is facing her, she approaches and before Haymitch can say anything Katniss gasps in shock when the woman turns around and faces her.

"Hello Mockingjay. Long time no see" Johanna Mason says smirking at Katniss.

"Johanna" Katniss says happily.

"Didn't recognize me with hair did you?"

"No, I didn't." The last time Katniss had seen Johanna her hair was growing back in patches. Now a full head of hair came down to her shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch date with Haymitch here. I just happened to walk into this café to grab some food when I saw him sitting here."

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asks.

"I could ask the two of you the same thing."

"We meet here occasionally when I am in town. I'm uh-working on a project for the President" Haymitch says not revealing anything more.

"I live in District 2 now" Katniss says sitting down beside her.

"Wow, so the gossip Ceasar wrote about you was true. You really are fucking Hawthorne aren't you?"

Haymitch belts out laughing in response. "I see you haven't changed a bit" he says continuing to laugh.

"Glad to see I continue not to disappoint" she says the smirk returning to her face.

"Haymitch, can you give Johanna and me a few minutes alone please?" Katniss asks.

"Sure, I'll be back." And he gets up and leaves them both at the table and walks out. The minute he is gone Johanna says to Katniss, "Out with it. How did you end up leaving the love of your life for Gale? Not that I blame you. The guy was beyond gorgeous. And from what Ceasar wrote he must be dynamite in bed in order for you to actually make a sound while having sex."

"Peeta was there for me when I returned to 12. He helped me heal. We slowly grew back together and we worked through our issues. But, the relationship….ran its course. I was never truly happy there. I was banned to 12 after the war you know that. It's a long story, but Gale and I-we became friends again. And then…..more happened."

"How did Peeta take it?"

"You know Peeta, all he wants is for me to be happy. But-he's hurting...a lot. I try not to think about it. I wish there was a way I could help him."

"I see the drama between the two of you hasn't gone away."

"I am trying to keep the drama to a minimum."

"Well, you are doing a good job. I had no idea you were living in 2."

"Enough about me. What about you? How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know after the war I returned to District 7. I now have a job running a small store. I sell supplies and weapons, axes of course" she says with a smile on her face.

"That's great. Anyone special in your life?"

"I have a daughter. She's two. I named her Holly."

"Wow that's great. Are you married?"

"Hell no. Her Father isn't even in the picture. I dumped him the minute I figured out I was pregnant. He was more concerned about the fact we weren't together than becoming a Father. I have a good relationship with his Mother though, she's watching Holly for me until I get back to District 7 on Tuesday."

"Why are you here?" Katniss asks, knowing Johanna wouldn't be here for a weekend away.

Her face falls as she says, "I've been….experiencing problems."

"You mean…."

"This is different from what I experienced when I was tortured by Snow. I've been experiencing really bad headaches. So bad I've been throwing up and fainting. I decided to finally come here and see a doctor. In order to help take my mind off of things I decided to come for the weekend. My appointment is Monday."

Katniss is horrified by what she hears, realizing she is going through almost exactly what Peeta is. She tries to push the thought the two are connected from her mind. She grabs Johanna's hand and squeezes it. Her way of showing her sympathy and concern. She sees a slight smile of gratitude in return from the former Victor.


	90. Chapter 90-The Letter II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Katniss's handwriting will be in italics.**

Chapter 90-The Letter II

 **April 23**

"I love you" Gale says breathing heavily while thrusting deeply into her while pinning her hands above her head. He had just come home from his trip, he was gone longer than expected, and hadn't seen her in almost 3 weeks. Needless to say they were both eager to spend time alone after going out to dinner that night.

She leans up and kisses him in response. After she leans back down she says, "Love you too" looking at him with a look of pure love in her eyes.

She frees her hands from his grip and moves to turn around and lays down on her stomach, reaching for him to enter her from behind. He obliges and gently pushes into her and begins his rhythm again. After a few moments, no longer not wanting to see her face, he forcefully turns her around and grabs her legs and scoots her towards him. He brings her legs up around his shoulders and he reaches down and inserts himself into her and rapidly picks up the pace from before.

She looks at him with desire as he continues his movements, loving the fact that he was being gentle yet forceful at the same time. Seeing the look on her face, he grabs both of her breasts and begins teasing her nipples with his fingers, causing her to whimper in response. Needing the feel of his lips on hers, she brings her legs down and leans up and meets him halfway as he bends down and begins kissing her, his tongue inside her mouth hungrily. He pulls her into his lap while he continues his movements, wrapping his arms around her back and bringing her closer to him while moving her up and down rapidly. Enjoying the sensation of feeling him inside her while locked in an embrace, she breaks away from his lips and leans her head back and he begins kissing her neck softly.

Knowing he is about to orgasm, he moves away from her neck and looks into her gray eyes while he comes inside her. She gives him a quick kiss before moving off of his lap, noticing the white substance between her legs. He uses a sheet to clean her off.

"We'll need to wash these sheets" he says grinning at her while stripping off the sheet he just used, the two of them then lay down on the bed, and he curls up next to her, his head on her shoulder.

She stokes his hair as he continues to lean his head on her shoulder, after a few minutes she asks, "How was your trip?" realizing she hadn't asked while at dinner.

"Good but boring. I was glad I had Harper with me to keep me occupied in the evenings. And I missed you, it's getting harder and harder being away from you."

She feels the same way when apart from him. While they were used to being away from each other for long periods of time, after living together for the last seven months and now that they were married, being apart was at times almost unbearable.

"Same here" she says softly.

He leans up and kisses her, once his head returns back down to her shoulder he feels his eyes start to get heavy, exhausted from traveling all day. Not wanting the moment to end he gets up and pulls her into the shower. Once inside her pins her to the wall and gets down on one knee, pulling her leg up and draping it over his shoulder. Wanting to make up for the fact that she hadn't come earlier, he begins going down on her, teasing her with his tongue, knowing exactly what movements drive her over the edge while the hot water pours down on them while she moans in pleasure. Once she comes, he gets up and lets her lean on him, steadying her while she feels her heart rate return to normal, wrapping her arms around him tight not wanting to let go.

A few hours later, the sheets washed and Gale sleeping soundly on the bed, she sits in the lounge chair in their room and finishes the last chapter of the book she is reading. Still not feeling tired though she knows she should go to bed, she heads downstairs and grabs a pen and some paper and sits at their dining room table, knowing if she does not do this now she never will, she begins to write furiously.

* * *

 **April 27**

Peeta arrives back to the Victor's Village at 4 pm, his usual time after his day at the bakery. He checks his mail and sees an envelope addressed to him. Recognizing Katniss's handwriting immediately, he goes inside quickly and sits down at the dining room table they once shared. The table he now eats at alone or with Haymitch.

He sees she has written him a letter, suddenly feeling anxious he begins reading:

 _Dear Peeta,_

 _I hope you are well and that your medication is continuing to work for you. You are in my thoughts often. I saw Johanna Mason recently and she is doing well, she has a two year old daughter named Holly and is a small business owner like you in District 7. And like you she is experiencing health issues and has terrible headaches. I can't help but wonder if what is happening to both of you is some kind of after affect from the torture you both endured from the Capitol. Seeing what the Capitol did to both of you, is something that will haunt me forever._

 _While I hope you will allow Haymitch to keep me updated in regards to what happens in the future regarding your health, there is something I wanted you to know and hear from me first. Gale and I got married. We married right before the New Year. It was a small ceremony with only my Mother and his family present. It also happened very quickly and I was surprised when he proposed. Besides our families, no else knows. I know how much this must hurt you, for you had asked me so many times in the past to marry you and each time I refused._

 _When I said I never wanted to be married while living in 12 that was the truth. Had I stayed, I never would have married._

 _I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I am asking for it. I'm asking you to forgive me for hurting you and leaving behind the life we had. I sometimes wonder if I had asked you to join me in District 4 when I decided to become a teacher what our lives would have been. Would we have married and eventually had children if we ended up in another District? The truth is, I think that would have happened. It is why I say I do not deserve your forgiveness. I robbed you from having what you most wanted due to my own selfishness. Had we gotten married and had children, I still would not have been truly happy, I would have just continued to stay happy enough._

 _I will never forgive myself for feeling that way. Feeling that I was only happy enough when we were together. You deserve so much more than that. It is why I knew deep down I could never return to you even though I was scared to be on my own and away from the comfort of home._

 _I hope you find what your heart desires with another, whether it be Delly or someone else, you deserve happiness. You will make a wonderful husband and father someday. Again I am sorry I was not able to be the person to give that to you._

 _Had we met under different circumstances, if I had been born a town girl instead of a girl from the seam, had we never been in the Hunger Games and fought in the war, things would have been different. I know they would have. But life does not work out the way a person wishes it would, I learned that the hard way by losing what was most important to me._

 _While I couldn't be the person to bring you happiness, please take comfort in knowing that you saved my life in so many ways. As I told you before, you saved me not only during the games and during the war, but after. Had you not returned to 12, I would have lost my will to live because of my grief. There are only four people I feel I have ever totally loved, completely and unconditionally. My Father, Prim, Gale and you. Even though I have a better relationship with my Mother now, even she is not someone who I know I love with my whole heart._

 _Love changes over time, while my love for you is not what it was, it is still there, and it always will be. But not the type of love you need from me._

 _The guilt I feel will consume me from now until the day I die. You will always hold a special place in my heart, a place that no one else could ever fill. It is what comforts me when guilt overcomes me._

 _When I need to ease my anxiety, I still think of my list of kind acts. My list has gotten quite long over the years, but you still rank at the top with the most displays of kindness I have seen a person do. I don't think I ever told you that. I'm sorry I never told you sooner._

 _If you never want to speak to me or see me again, I understand._

 _I hope you can find the happiness you deserve, no one deserves it more than you._

 _-Katniss_

After a few moments, the ink begins to run on the page, the result of his wet tears falling down on the paper. He cries as he holds her letter, overcome with heartbreak. Never wanting to admit Katniss would hurt him this way, he had told himself that the visions she saw were not her future. But he is now faced with the realization that the future she saw with Gale has become a reality. Knowing it is only a matter of time before she becomes pregnant with Gale's child, he decides to pursue the one thing he knows will help him get over his heartbreak of losing her. He then dries his eyes and puts her letter away and heads over to Haymitch's house.


	91. Chapter 91-Gaining Ground

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: So I saw a comment about Katniss not considering her Mother on the list of the people she knew she loved completely. While their relationship is better, Katniss has not totally forgotten about their past. Plus I feel the four people she did know she loved unconditionally are more in line with canon Katniss. She does love her Mother, but there will always be some mother/daughter issues there. I know it may seem like Katniss worries too much about Peeta, but I felt that was what she did from Catching Fire and on-worry about him constantly. I tried to find a way to incorporate that in the story yet still keep her committed to Gale. As always thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 91-Gaining Ground

 **May 10**

Katniss looks out the window while on a train heading for the Capitol. It was Saturday and she was meeting Haymitch for dinner. He had asked to see her to take her out for her birthday. She said she would come on Saturday and leave later on that night to head to Hazelle's house to stay until Sunday. Gale would be there with Harper to celebrate Katniss's birthday with Hazelle, Posy, and Layla. She looks at her watch and sees it is almost 4 pm.

When she gets off the train, she sees Haymitch waiting for her. He appeared his usual self, but looked tired and almost nervous and Katniss notices immediately when he puts his flask back into his jacket pocket. She sees he is holding flowers in his other hand.

"Haymitch" Katniss says putting her arms out for a hug.

"Hey sweetheart. Happy Birthday" handing her the flowers after their embrace ends.

She sees the flowers are an arrangement of many different types of flowers. She sees roses, carnations, sunflowers, lilies, and primroses. They were beautiful.

"Thank you" she says appreciatively.

"Well, where do you want to go eat? You choose." He says trying to sound upbeat.

She chooses the café Gale took her to lunch at back when she was in District 2 for her exam prep class. She hadn't been back since and despite the fact that they had argued when she was last there, she did like the food there.

After making small talk while waiting for their food, Haymitch gets down to business regarding the Jay Killers. He informs Katniss that the hidden camera Beetee had created was finally inside Jasper's compound in District 10. However, after three days the camera quit working and footage was no longer coming into the Capitol.

"Do they think the Jay Killers figured out what it was and destroyed it?" Katniss asks, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"It's not destroyed. It is just stuck in the vent it is hiding in. The camera was designed to remain hidden and it cannot be picked up by other devices, it was moving inside the air vents in the compound but it is no longer moving. Someone would have to physically go in and move the camera and see it will start moving again."

"What about the Capitol's informant? The guy who had been sent to get information?

"He's still in District 1. They use him for recruitment. He has asked, but they won't send him to the compound because he's already trained in combat. The President is thinking about pulling him out and bringing him back to the Capitol."

"So now what?"

"Beetee begins working on another camera while still trying to see if the one inside will start working again."

"Sounds like a waste of time. Paylor should just go in and attack."

"Easier said than done sweetheart. You of all people should know that."

"They don't have the technology the Capitol does."

"Neither did we."

"We had weapons."

"So do they."

Getting frustrated that Haymich was not in agreement with her, she asks, "What were they able to see? When the camera was working?"

"Training rooms, a control room, rooms the men are staying in. We still don't know what Jasper looks like."

"What?" Katniss says incredulously.

"Well, we are pretty sure that is not his real name. And it appears some people have higher ranks and authority than others. We are assuming the ones that do are people part of Geffen's original group. The ones who escaped."

"Jasper might not even be there."

"He might not, but, the Capitol is pretty sure he is."

Katniss decides not to tell Haymitch she doesn't have much faith in the Capitol and their military unit, especially since Gale is no longer a part it.

"How did the camera even get into the compound in the first place?" The question suddenly popping into her mind.

"One of Enobaria's people got it in."

"And we can trust her?"

"She's getting paid, a lot."

Katniss nods in understanding, she knows a former victor would not turn down easy money. Especially since money was no longer flowing in like it once did. She doesn't see Enobaria trying to get a real job. That would actually take work.

"How's Peeta?" she asks wanting to change the subject after their food arrives.

She sees Haymitch shift uncomfortably in his seat. Picking at his food before saying, "He's…..still hurting."

She figured as much but knows something more is bothering him. "What is it?" she asks.

"It's nothing that concerns you. Oh-I forgot to congratulate you on the good news." Haymitch says, a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Peeta told you then." Katniss says blankly.

"Of course he did. You think I wasn't going to find out about your little secret?"

"It wasn't a secret" Katniss says getting defensive.

"Don't lie!" Haymitch snaps back. Katniss looks at him in shock, for his words reminded her of something Snow would have said.

Seeing the look on her face, he looks at her gently and says, "I'm-hurt that I wasn't invited" and he takes his flask out and takes a long sip.

"I'm sorry Haymitch. I really am. If I could have invited anyone besides our families, it would have been you. But we were all celebrating the holidays together and we figured it be easier. It all happened so fast."

"I get it. Besides, no way your new husband would have wanted me there anyway."

"That's not true. He knows how much you mean to me."

"So how is married life?"

"It's-great actually."

"Where's your ring?"

She pulls her necklace up from under her shirt and shows him the rings dangling from it.

"Something that sparkly should be on your finger, not hidden under your clothes."

"Well, I am going to start wearing it soon. But-Gale still hasn't told his ex-fiancé we got married."

"When does he plan to do that?"

"Today actually. He's at his Mother's townhouse. I am meeting him over there later tonight."

"Well then maybe she already knows. Put those rings on."

"You were the one who said I needed to keep my private life out of Panem daily."

"I did. But you told Peeta before anyone found out, let Ceasar lose his mind over seeing that you got married."

"Haymtich—I don't feel comfortable" but before she can finish Haymitch interrupts her and says, "He's your husband Katniss, no need to hide that. I have to say, I was shocked when Peeta told me you two got married. I almost didn't believe him. You are definitely more committed to Hawthorne than I gave you credit for. I thought it was just a fling, I really did. A way to get your mind off of Peeta."

"You thought I would go back to Peeta?"

"No. I honestly saw you ending up like me-unmarried but not totally miserable."

She laughs softly and says, "Happy to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed."

She smiles and tucks her rings back under her shirt. She's not ready to reveal to all of Panem that she is married. She doesn't want Gale to become a target of the Jay Killers. Haymitch might be optimistic that the Capitol knew more about what was going on with the Jay Killers, but she didn't.

"Still not ready huh" he says.

"No."

"I get it. So I guess I have to get you a wedding present."

"Your company is all I need, and your support."

"I'll always support you Katniss. You and Peeta" and his face becomes sad again. Not wanting to pry she changes the subject and they continue to chat and order dessert after finishing their meals.

An hour later, totally full and finishing her cup of coffee, she sees it is almost 7 pm.

"Darn. I have to get going, I told Gale I'd be at his Mom's house by 8; I'm going to be late."

"I'll walk you to the train station" and Haymitch leaves money on the table as they walk out.

While walking past the President's mansion in route to the train station, they hear loud commotion in the large area in front. Katniss sees that it is a protest. People are waving signs that read, _"Time for new leadership"_ and _"10 years is long enough"_ with Paylor's face on the signs. Katniss knows this is the work of the Jay Killers.

She starts heading towards the crowd, trying to get a better look.

"Katniss no" Haymitch hisses, not wanting others to take notice that she is there and runs after her.

He grabs her by the arm, slowly pulling her back. Katniss sees a man head up the stairs of the mansion and stop at the top and turn around. Paylor's guards standing in a line right in front of the main entrance, not letting the man get any closer than he already was.

"Look! A man just went up there. Maybe that's Jasper" Katniss whispers in his ear. Haymitch pulls her over behind a statue of Panem's current emblem as they continue to stare at the crowd.

Suddenly the man shouts into a microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we thank you for coming out today and showing your support. I know some of you have been here for quite a few hours now. We are here to send a message to the Capitol. While Panem may no longer be in the clutches of Snow and his cronies, President Paylor is not doing enough to support you, the good, hard working citizens of Panem. No longer is the Capitol supporting our former victors, the ones who risked their lives and killed innocent people in the Hunger Games to survive. Forcing them to get jobs, some of them too damaged and emotionally scarred to do that. Some of you are working hard to rebuild your districts, districts destroyed by their rebellion. A rebellion some of you wanted no part of. And for the ones here who did, you risked your lives and watched your homes destroyed for a chance of a better life, and yet, you were left to rebuild on your own. The Capitol yet again not supporting you. I say that is the ultimate betrayal. She puts her friends in charge and while they supplied materials for you to rebuild, they left you to do it alone and on your own while they say they are too busy rebuilding our nation to help you. She sends her district officials to take care of issues and problems, but they are only there to put out the fire. They do not care that fires are starting and that they will keep starting due to her lack of proper leadership. I say to you, good citizens of Panem, do you want another ten years of this type of governing?"

The crowd goes wild and begins chanting "No" over and over.

"Come on, let's go, I think we've seen enough of this" Haymitch says grabbing Katniss's arm.

"We need to talk to Paylor, see if they got a picture of that guy. I'm telling you I think that might be him" Katniss says as she is being dragged, turning around to get one last look at him.

"I'll be back next week, I will talk to her about it then, I'm sure they got a picture of him."

"But Haymitch-"

"I'll handle it Katniss. You trust me right?"

"With my life."

"Ok then. I'll let you know what I find out. Try to forget about this. Have fun with your new husband and his family."

She nods and walks in silence with Haymitch to the train station. Trying to memorize the man's face in her mind.

Before boarding her train, she turns to Haymitch and says, "Thanks for meeting me. And thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"Stay strong Katniss. We'll handle this, try not to worry."

She gives him one final hug before heading on to the train. Once she takes her seat she looks out the window and waves to Haymitch as the train slowly pulls out.

About twenty minutes into the ride heading towards District 2, the train moving full speed ahead, Katniss looks out the window, lost in thought. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her locket, opening it and looking at the picture of Gale, Prim, and her Mother. She keeps the locket in her purse if she is not wearing it. She smiles as she holds the locket in her hand, happy that she will get to see Gale soon. She had been away from him for only eight hours but it felt like an eternity. She closes the locket and puts it back in her purse. She's about to get up to use the restroom when suddenly, she hears a loud bang and feels her head hit the window before blacking out.

* * *

Gale paces back and forth while waiting for the doctor to come out. He's in the Capitol, in one of the best hospitals in all of Panem. He had gotten a call while at his Mother's house from the President's assistant that an accident occurred with a train heading into 2 derailing and that Katniss was on the train. She had been taken to the hospital along with the other survivors of the crash.

A small hovercraft comes to take him to the hospital. Hazelle and Posy tell him they will take the train and will meet him at the hospital. He doesn't respond when his Mother tells him to stay calm while he walks out to the hovercraft while waiting with them at his office. His only thought being that he needs to get to Katniss; that he needs to get to his wife as soon as he can.

He'd been waiting for forty five minutes when the doctor finally comes out. Informing him that due to the number of people admitted and because it is Saturday evening, they had a shortage of staff and he didn't get a chance to come out till now.

"She will be fine. She has a concussion and severe bruising and cuts, but no permanent damage. She's lucky Mr. Hawthorne."

"Can I see her?" Gale asks, desperation in his voice.

"In a little bit, she's still unconscious. We are keeping her sedated for now. A nurse will come and let you know when you can go in."

Gale shakes the doctor's hand and takes a seat, finally calm enough to no longer be pacing. He bends down and places his hands on the side of head, trying to ease the tension in his head when suddenly he hears, "Gale."

He looks up and sees Haymitch approaching him. Not used to being called by his first name from him he didn't recognize his voice when he called out to him. He gets up and stands face to face with him.

"How's Katniss?" he asks, fear evident in his voice.

"She'll be okay. She has a concussion and got banged around in the crash but she will be alright."

He sees Haymitch breath in a huge sigh of relief. "I was in my hotel room when I got the call from the President's assistant. How long have you been here?"

"Almost an hour."

"You must have been the first person they called then."

"Of course, I'm her husband!" Gale says angrily, not caring if Haymitch knew or not.

Haymitch puts his hand up and says, "Easy, I know you are, I didn't mean anything by it, do you know if they called her Mother?"

"I don't. But I asked my Mom to call her, I'm sure she'll be here as soon as she can."

"I can talk to the President about seeing if a hovercraft can be sent to her if she didn't board a train yet."

"Thanks" Gale says appreciatively.

"No problem. Look Gale, before Katniss got on that train, we saw a protest outside of the President's mansion. A lot of people were there. Most likely planned by the Jay Killers. I can't help but wonder…the train derailing….."

"I don't think it was the Jay Killers" Gale says calmly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I was sent to District 6 last month to deal with the problems some of the trains have been having. A lot of mechanical issues going on. The district was supposed to get all the trains fixed immediately. Obviously I wasn't clear enough with them what they were mandated to do."

"Are you saying District 6 didn't fix them?"

"I'm saying they didn't make it a priority to put people's safety first. I had many discussions with their workers about the fact that they needed to keep as many trains running as possible so that the District could still bring in revenue. They've lost a lot of workers over the years after the rebellion. People no longer wanting to work on trains if they didn't have to. I told them that while it was unfortunate that they would lose money; that they had to pull the trains they knew were at risk immediately from the fleet and fix them. Even if it did make traveling around Panem slower."

"So they still kept trains running that should have been taken off the fleet to be fixed."

"That's what I think."

"Well, I'm still going to talk to the President about this. You know we can't put it past the Jay Killers that they saw Katniss and me at that protest and somehow caused that train to derail."

"No we can't."

"How come the government official from 6 isn't handling this?"

"He was. But the President sent me to take over because she felt he was more…invested in the revenue of his District than making this a top priority."

"Well, let me know what you find out."

"Of course."

"Will you get to see Katniss soon?"

"As soon as the nurse says I can go in. I'm not leaving here until she is released."

"If she wakes up tell her I stopped by."

"I will."

"Gale….before I go. There's something you need to know. Something-I'm not sure the President plans to tell you about. I don't think given all that has going on that you speak with Katniss about this but-"

"I don't keep anything from Katniss you know that" he says interrupting Haymitch.

"It concerns Peeta."

He is silent for a brief moment before saying, "I'm listening."

"He got Katniss's letter, informing him about the two of you getting married. She said in her letter that she hopes he can find happiness and move on. Well-I have tried to talk him out of this but….he wants the Capitol to give him the pill that erases a person's memory of someone."

Gale turns white and says, "He wants to forget about Katniss?"

"He thinks it is the only way for him to move on."

"Did he ask the President for it?"

"Yes last week. She told him she would inform him in a few weeks of her decision."

"Do you think she will give it to him?"

"I don't know. I wanted to know what you know-what does the Capitol plan to do with those pills?"

"Well, when I first became a government official I was told about it. I even saw the lab it was manufactured in. After the President's scientists learned from Snow's former people how the pill worked and was made, it was decided Panem's new government would never manufacture it. The President still wanted information kept about it, along with the pills that remained in the Capitol. As far as I know, the pills were just to remain there."

"Wouldn't it expire? The pills I mean?"

"That's the thing, the pills never expire. It is made from herbs near the wild territory, none of its ingredients are man-made; it is all natural."

"So Peeta can be given it" Haymitch says deep in thought.

"In theory yes, but I don't see the President giving it to him. I don't see her just blindly handing it over to him just because he asked for it."

"I don't either but you never know. He's been through a lot. Maybe she thinks it could help him be….fully recovered."

Gale doesn't respond and thinks about what Haymitch just said. That if Peeta forgets about Katniss, he would forget how he was tortured and conditioned to kill her. He begins to think maybe it would not be such a bad idea if he takes it. He then quickly chastises himself for thinking that taking the pill would be a good idea. Peeta and Katniss had gone through too much together for him to make such a drastic decision.

"So you don't want me telling Katniss about this?"

"I think she doesn't need to know until the President makes her final decision. Do you?"

While he hated the thought of keeping anything from her, he knows it is probably best not to speak with her about it until a final decision is made. She doesn't know about the pill, doesn't even know it existed. What if she asks for it to forget about Prim? While he doesn't think she would ever do that he knows it could be a possibility once she finds out about the pill and what it can do. He also knows once she finds out Peeta has asked for it she will go running to him to talk him out of it. And that right now it is unsafe for her to be traveling that far due to the uncertainty of what caused the train accident and the constant threat of the Jay Killers.

"Alright, I won't say anything until the President makes her final decision. But when she does, I can't promise that I won't tell Katniss."

"I think that is best. Why tell her about something that most likely will not happen."

"Let's hope it doesn't happen."

Gale shakes Haymitch's hand and watches as walks away. A few moments later a nurse comes out and says, "Mr. Hawthorne, you can go in and see Miss Everdeen now."

He runs into her hospital room, anxious to get to his wife as quickly as he can and make sure she is alright.

He sees her sleeping, an IV bag hooked up to her arm.

"Is that morphling she is being given?" he asks staring at the IV bag.

"No, we are just giving her antibiotics right now in case of infection from her cuts. The doctor will decide whether or not she gets morphling when she wakes up."

"She won't want morphling."

"I'll make a note to tell the doctor that."

He thanks the nurse as she walks out. He looks down and stares at her. He sees the bruises on her face and sees her head wrapped. He pulls up a chair and takes her hand, squeezing it.

"Hey Catnip, it's me" he says softly in her ear.

"You were in an accident, you were hurt but you are okay now. Your Mom is on her way to see you, as is Posy and my Mom. Haymitch was just here too but he had to leave. I want you to know I'm not going anywhere. I am going to stay here with you until you leave. I love you…so much" and he begins to feel tears running down his face. The emotion of losing her almost for a second time overpowering him.

While softly crying, he feels the slightest movement from her hand. He looks down and sees her move her fingers up, hitting his hand. He laces his fingers in hers and feels her squeeze his hand ever so slightly. Knowing that it was her way of saying she hears him; he kisses her hand and smiles through his tears as he continues to hold her hand, refusing to let go for even a moment. Making sure that she knows that he is there.


	92. Chapter 92-Start of Summer

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: It does seem like Katniss gets hurt all the time doesn't it? LOL. Got to keep the drama going right? I thought some of you would rather it be Katniss hurt than Gale!**

Chapter 92-Start of Summer

Katniss awakens the next morning feeling sore. She had never felt such soreness in her life despite the fact that she had endured the arena twice and fought in the war. She looks over and sees Gale sleeping soundly, a chair pulled up beside the bed, holding her hand while he slept. She shifts her hand away trying not to wake him but he immediately opens his eyes the minute her hand is away from his.

He blinks as he sits up and says, "You're awake."

She forces a smile through her soreness and pain and says, "Yeah."

"You were in a train accident" he says softly, tucking her loose hair behind her ear.

"I know, I heard you when you were speaking to me last night. I remember only being awake for a little bit."

He tells her the details about what he knows, what Haymitch suspects, and the reason he was in District 6.

"I'm so sorry, I'm responsible for getting you almost killed and for the those who were killed" he says tears starting to swell up in his eyes.

She reaches for his hand, too sore to move any further and says, "No, you're not. You gave them specific instructions what they were to do, they should have followed them."

"I should have stayed and made sure that they did as they were told. Instead I was too focused on getting back home to you."

"You were gone for almost a month. I would have done the same. How were you supposed to know they would go against a direct order of a government official?"

Just then they are interrupted by the nurse. Gale gets up and quickly wipes his eyes and says, "I'm going to see who is still in the waiting room" and walks out.

Gale comes back a few minutes later along with her Mom.

"Mom" Katniss says surprised to see her.

"Hello Katniss. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, unbelievably sore."

"Well, you were thrown into a window while moving over 200 miles per hour" her Mom says in a calm manner. Katniss figures she must have spoken with the doctor about her recovery.

Katniss is told the doctor has ordered more testing to be done on her brain before she can be released. Later that afternoon she was discharged. The three of them head back to Hazelle's townhouse for the ride was shorter and no trains were heading to Silver Lake that late in the day.

Gale informs Katniss on the way there that every train has been checked and the ones showing mechanical failure have been taken off the fleet. They waited longer than usual for a train to come, but that was fine as far as Katniss was concerned. She nervously held Gale's hand, anxious to get off the train as fast as she could though she would be on it for the next hour. Sensing her discomfort, he pulled her close to him; and she buried her face into his shoulder while he stroked her back.

The next day the three of them head back to Silver Lake. Her Mother and Gale spend the next week with her while she recovers from her injuries. She is given the same non habit forming pain medication she was prescribed in District 9. The following week she returns to work while her Mother returns to District 4. Gale, being allowed to work from home the week Katniss recovered, returns to the office.

Despite her injuries, she somehow manages to make it through the day teaching, each day getting easier and easier.

* * *

 **June 15**

Katniss comes home with feelings of excitement and accomplishment. Today was her final day teaching as a first year teacher for Silver Lake's elementary school. She along with Livia and Kimber, all passed their first year probationary period. That meant when she returned from summer break on Sept 8th, she would be in charge of the classroom on her own, Julia no longer offering her assistance or observing her.

Gale takes her out to dinner that night to celebrate. They end up at the nicest restaurant of the only six places to eat in the entire town. As expected, they eat together in the back corner of the restaurant, out of view from others. And also as expected, people continued to keep their distance from her though some were slightly friendlier to Gale.

Neither one of them cared. Living in Silver Lake for eight months, they were used to being ignored by people. And both of them preferred it that way. In a lot of ways it reminded them of the days in District 12, when they often were seen together in the Hob, just the two of them, chatting with some people such as Geasy Sae, but never friendly with too many people.

While they never displayed too much affection while out in public, it was nice for Gale to be able to hold her hand or put his arm around her with no one paying attention. At first she had to get used to showing affection, but over time it became second nature. There were times though, that Katniss saw that she was the recipient of nasty looks from some of the women in town. Knowing that more likely than not, she was receiving glares due to the women being jealous that she was with Gale. Now almost 30, he looked just as handsome as he did when he was younger, thought his face was starting to age ever so slightly. Due to the fact he shaved every day, he still had his boyish looks especially when he smiled.

Her hair was much longer now, and was half way down her back. When she didn't wear it down, she would braid it the way the tribe braided their hair, two long braids down the front. At school she would start the braid at the top and had two braids coming down the back of her head. She often received looks when she wore her hair the way the tribe did, not caring in the slightest that people found it odd. One time, she overheard someone say, "Maybe she thinks she will start a trend again like she did before."

Nothing could be further from the truth. She never wanted to start a trend before, she sure as hell didn't want to start one now.

While stopping for ice cream on the walk back to their house, Gale asks while they sit in the only ice cream shop in Silver Lake what she wanted to do now that her probationary period was over.

"Do we want to stay here in Silver Lake?"

"Well, I still need to meet with the school's administrator next week to re-sign with the school. They said I would still teach first grade."

"Is that what you want?"

"I didn't mind it. They are so young and innocent, it's hard not to get attached. It was hard adjusting to teaching first graders in the beginning, but it ended up not being so bad."

"We still have the house until September, unless we say we want to resign."

"Do you want to leave Silver Lake?" Katniss asks.

"Well, the commute can be really tiring, but being home two days a week helps. I think by the end of the year I can work here three days a week. And the house and land we have is great for Harper. So-I'm fine with whatever you decide."

She pauses before saying, "Can we stay in Silver Lake then?"

"Of course" he says smiling.

"Should we re-sign on the house?"

"I think that would be easiest. At least for another year. We can decide after that what we want to do."

She takes his hand and squeezes it before happily finishing her ice cream. While walking home, she notices his demeanor seemed a little different and she asks him what was wrong.

"Nothing. Just thinking about some things."

"What kind of things?"

"Work stuff mostly. And the Jay Killers."

Katniss knew he was frustrated that he was not privy to as much information as he usually was back when he was a solider. Though being the government official, he still had access to certain classified information.

She couldn't shake the feeling that he was not being truthful with his answer but decided to let it slide, figuring he would tell her what was really bothering him at a later time.

* * *

Gale hated to lie to Katniss, but he had agreed with Haymitch that it was best if she didn't know right now that Peeta had asked for his memory of her to be erased from his mind.

He initially thought Peeta's decision to ask for such a thing was weak. That it proved that his life completely revolved around Katniss. While he definitely understood the heartache of losing her, he was able to move forward with his life despite missing her. For Peeta, it seemed his life completely stopped because she was no longer with him in District 12. He always found their relationship to be unhealthy, and told her that once. Surprisingly she didn't get mad, but made it very clear to Gale that while it might not have been healthy, it was what both of them needed to survive.

He forced himself to remember how much Peeta had gone through in the last twelve years. He lost his family and Katniss, remembering how he had told Katniss that day on the beach when she kissed him that no one needed him. Gale couldn't imagine that level of loneliness and sadness for he always had his family. And his family had helped him get over Katniss.

He knows a part of Katniss will always need Peeta. And how it would devastate her to find out he wanted to forget her. But the President had decided that now was not the time to give Peeta the memory pill. She had said to Peeta that if he still felt the same way a year from now, she would re-visit the subject with him. She also offered him counseling free of charge in the Capitol for the next year. Last he heard, Peeta had accepted the offer.

He couldn't help but wonder if Peeta happened to run into Katniss whenever she was in the Capitol, would he tell her what he had asked for?

That night, while sitting in front of the TV watching Panem News Network, a station that reported the daily events of the Capitol and surrounding Districts, they see a segment about the Jay Killers and their continued protests. Though the group was not called the Jay Killers, but referred to themselves as concerned citizens for the direction Panem was going in. They see protests happening in Districts 1 and 2, as well as District 6 for which Gale said was the result of their government official being let go and replaced by someone close to President Paylor, a general she worked with during the rebellion.

"District 6 is angry that their district looks bad right now because of what happened with the trains, and their government official being fired and replaced by an outsider" he says to Katniss while petting Harper who was sitting between the two of them on the couch.

"They are making a mistake associating themselves with them" Katniss says.

"Yeah but they don't know that. Only the people sent to the compound to train know what the group is really about. These protests, are a just a way for them to be loud and spew their hatred openly knowing the President can't do anything about it."

Now that Katniss had the next two and a half months off, she planned to become more involved with Haymitch in regards to the Jay Killers, knowing she will need to come face to face with Enobaria, someone she hadn't seen in ten years. On the plus side, she will get to see Johanna as well, for she had found out from Haymitch the threat the Jay Killers posed to Panem and agreed to help in any way she could. She had continued to make trips to the Capitol every month in regards to her headaches and fainting spells.

Suddenly while the news segment continued to show scenes from the different protests, Gale shouts, "That bastard!" while leaning forward, eyes glued to the TV.

"What is it?" Katniss asks, confused as to what would cause him to shout at the TV without warning.

"See that older man in the front with the sign that says, 'Let us choose our leaders'?"

Katniss looks and sees a man who was indeed older but handsome. He had gray hair and bright green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"That's Dez's Father" Gale says bitterly.

Katniss sees where Dez got her green eyes from.

"You mean he's…"

"Possibly a Jay Killer" Gale says in disgust.


	93. Chapter 93-First Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 93-First Meeting

Katniss stares at the TV screen in shock, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Dez's Father is possibly a Jay Killer.

"Do you really think he is one? Or do you think he's just a supporter who doesn't really know what they are about? She asks looking at Gale while he continues to stare at the TV.

"I don't know. I know three years ago when you were in the wild territory he was still in District 2. But, they've always had people who still stayed behind in Panem when the majority were in the wild territory."

She lays her hand on his shoulder in comfort, he gently shrugs her hand off and says, "I'm going to take Harper out" and without another word he gets up and heads out the back door with the dog happily trailing behind.

Katniss knows he is upset about the fact that Dez's Father could be part of such a dangerous group. She wants to ask him what he plans to do, will he contact Dez and see what she knows? She decides instead to give him his space, knowing he will tell her of his decision when he is ready.

A half hour later he comes back in and takes his seat beside her on the couch. Katniss had changed the channel and was watching a different show. She notices that he is not paying attention to the show she is watching.

"Do you want to watch something else?" she asks.

"This is fine" he replies blankly.

She nods her head and turns back to the TV. An hour later he tells her he has to get ready for bed, for he has to go to the office tomorrow and has to leave the house at 6 am.

When she walks upstairs shortly after he has left to say goodnight, she sits on the edge of the bed and says, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just…distracted."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to pass judgment on Dez's Father until I know for sure what is going on."

"Makes sense."

"You do know I will have to reach out to her right? I would-prefer to talk to her about it in person. If she has anything to hide I can read her facial expressions better than anyone."

"Will she agree to meet you though? I mean…after your last conversation with her when you told her about us?"

Gale looks down, not wanting to remember his last conversation with Dez, for it was not pleasant. Shortly after he found out Katniss had written Peeta a letter he decided to give her a call at her parent's house to inform her of the news. It took her almost a week to call him back, he had wondered if her Mother had even given her the message that he called. Dez however, brushed off taking so long to call him back saying that she has been busy.

He got right to the point of his call, not wasting anytime.

"I wanted you to hear this from me first, before Ceasar finds out about it and informs all of Panem. Katniss and I…we got married."

He hears nothing but silence before she says, "Recently?"

"No. We got married before the new year."

"You got married eight months after you ended our engagement?"

"I'm sorry" he says, pain evident in his voice.

"Not enough to take my feelings into consideration. Let me guess….she said she was leaving if you didn't marry her? My Father knows some people who live in Silver Lake, I hear she has not gotten the warmest reception there."

"That's not how it happened. I'm sorry that you are still hurting."

"I'm not hurting Gale. Believe it or not I have moved on from you. I've dated other men after I broke up with Atticus, men who accept me the way I am. Men who don't try to change me."

Gale knows she is talking about his history with her in regards to her eating habits and weight loss.

"Well then obviously these guys don't care about you the way I did. I did what I did because I loved you too much to ignore what was going on."

"So you gave me an ultimatum? Either change or we break up?

"I wasn't going to stand by and watch you slowly starve yourself to death. I was trying to help you, not change you."

"I wasn't starving myself."

He decides not to let the conversation escalate by saying that being able to see and feel her ribcage or the fact that she wasn't menstruating meant in his mind that she was starving herself.

While enough time has passed that he no longer misses her the way he once did, he still worried about her, and hopes that someday, she finds someone who can help her the way he couldn't. He decides to leave his feelings unsaid.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you are happy" he says in response instead.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me? Are you going to say next that you married Katniss because you knocked her up?"

"Katniss is not pregnant."

"We'll see how long that lasts."

"Take care Dez." His way of letting her know he was ending the conversation for he had nothing more to say and he hangs up before waiting to hear her response.

He looks back up at Katniss, staring into her gray eyes. "You know if I ask her to meet me she won't say no."

Katniss can only nod back in response. She knows Dez can never refuse Gale, just like she never could either.

She forces herself not to get jealous, reminding herself that Gale is hers again. That they were closer now than ever before.

She leans in and kisses him goodnight, he hugs her tight not letting go from his embrace.

"I better let you get some sleep" she whispers into her ear.

"I never sleep well without you beside me" he says softly back.

"I'll be back up in a little bit. I have to call Haymitch and find out when he needs me for the next meeting regarding the Jay Killers."

"I'll be waiting" he says finally letting her go and gives her a quick kiss before she gets up from the bed and heads downstairs.

* * *

 **June 23**

Katniss walks towards the President's mansion, going up the stairs to the front entrance. She is meeting with Haymitch and his group to discuss the recent activity of the Jay Killers. She's eager to hear what Haymitch has to say.

When she walks in, she sees Haymitch at the head of the table and sees Johanna, Enobaria, Beetee, and other people she does not recognize sitting on both sides.

"Hey girl, I saved you a seat" Johanna says as she points to an empty chair beside her.

Katniss smiles appreciatively as she takes her seat beside Johanna.

"Good to see you again Katniss" Beetee says, sitting directly across from Katniss.

"Good to see you too" she says politely back. It was weird to see Beetee again, for she had not seen him since the end of the war. He looked the same, though age was beginning to catch up with him, realizing that he now looked like a man who was in his 60's as opposed to his 50's when she last saw him.

Haymitch begins the meeting with introductions, Enobaria giving Katniss an annoyed look after Haymitch introduces her.

She learns the other people in the room were recruited by Haymitch. Most lived in the Capitol, but some of them lived in District 1. All of them have ties to Jay Killer members.

"So we still cannot get footage from the hidden camera" Beetee informs the group.

"And how's the new camera coming along?" Haymitch asks.

"I'm hoping it will be ready by next month."

"Let's hope we have better luck with the next one. Enobaria, what do you have?" Haymitch asks.

"More protests are planning to take place in the Capitol. From what I've been told the next protest is set for July 1. I have been asked to attend."

"I suggest you go then. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. I'll make sure you are given a distress watch before you go. We can't take any chances."

"Planning to address the crowd about how much Panem sucks now?" Johanna asks Enobaria, content evident in her voice.

Enobaria shoots Johanna a look and says, "If I am asked to speak I will. I do have to pretend I am with them do I not?"

"I don't think you are pretending" Johanna says accusingly.

"Ladies….we are all on the same team here" Haymich says in an authoritative tone, indicating that Johanna was to knock it off.

"If you call being bought out a sign of loyalty to the cause sure" Johanna says rolling her eyes in disgust.

Enobaria turns her head and says to Haymith sharply, "You told them about that?" angered that the others now know that she is receiving money from the Capitol.

Haymitch tasks his flask out and unscrews the lid as he says, "People were….concerned to hear that you were helping me. I had to prove that you can be trusted."

"Except we don't all trust you" Johanna says, not letting it go.

"For what it's worth, I trust you" Beetee says gently to Enobaria.

Katniss remains silent. While she trusted Haymitch, Beetee, and Johanna, she did not trust Enobaria. While she didn't think Enobaria was with the Jay Killers, she thinks if they were to pay her more than the Capitol was, she would switch loyalties in a heartbeat.

"That makes me feel so much better" Enobaria says sarcastically.

Haymitch slams his flask down, startling everyone and says, "Enough! Look, we all have to get along and put our differences aside. The past is the past. What we are trying to do here is ensure that everything we fought for in the war remains intact."

"You're right Haymitch" Katniss says, finally breaking her silence.

"Thank you. I will make sure to inform the President about the planned protests. She will want to increase security."

"What is going on with the President's informant? They guy who was in District 1?" Katniss asks.

"After the train accident last month the President decided to have him stay in 1. He reported back to the Capitol that membership has increased by twenty percent."

"Damn! Because a train derailed people want to blame Paylor?" Johanna says in disbelief.

"It's easy to blame the person in charge of the country is it not? Especially when the majority of people use those trains daily, fear clouds a person's judgment." Beetee says.

Suddenly, they hear knocking at the door.

"Come in" Haymitch says loudly.

The door opens slowly and Plutarch Heavensbee pokes his head in the door. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I heard that there was a meeting today. Haymitch, do you mind if I borrow Miss Everdeen for just a few moments?"

"No problem" Haymitch says and looks at Katniss. Not wanting to protest in front of everyone Heavenbee's request, she slowly gets up from her seat.

Sensing that something was bothering her, Johanna takes Katniss's hand and mouths, "Should I come with you?"

Katniss gives Johanna a look silently letting her know that she was fine. She quickly heads out of the room and closes the door behind her.

She gives Heavensbee a hard look as he says, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"For what?"

"For becoming Mrs. Hawthorne."

"How do you know about that?" Katniss says sternly, not allowing herself to show her discomfort in front of him.

"I have my ways."

"Is there something I can help you with?" she says in an annoyed tone.

"Come with me" he says extending his hand out for her to follow him.

She lingers for a few moments before slowly moving towards him, following him down the hall, her anxiety rising.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay with this update! I hope to have another chapter posted by Friday.**


	94. Chapter 94-Proposition

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 94-Proposition

Katniss reluctantly follows Heavensbee down the long hallway heading towards a room at the end.

"Please-come in" he says as he stands by the door letting her go into his office first. She stands off to the side after she enters as he quickly closes the door and goes to his desk and motions for her to take a seat.

"Sit-sit" he says, his unreadable smile plastered on his face.

"I'm fine standing, I've been sitting all day long…but thank you" she says curtly. It wasn't a complete lie, she had been sitting during the long train ride to the Capitol from Silver Lake, along with sitting while in the meeting with Haymitch and the others.

"Suit yourself" he replies back, his smile not fading.

"Why did you bring me into your office?" She decides not to hold anything back.

"I wanted us to speak alone. You never know who could be listening."

"Is what we're discussing a secret?"

"That's for you to decide. You didn't seem pleased to hear that I know about your recent marriage to Mr. Hawthorne."

"I think you know why I would have a problem with people in the Capitol knowing about us."

"You mean, certain people in the Capitol like Mr. Flickerman correct?"

"He has exposed to all of Panem very personal details about my relationship with Gale." She still harbors feelings of resentment at Ceasar for publishing such an inappropriate article about the two of them being overheard having sex.

"Panem is still interested in you, they want to know what you've been up to. You've been out of the spotlight for almost ten years."

"I never wanted people to be interested in me. It was you and Coin that thrusted me into the spotlight."

"The Capitol thrusted you into the spotlight. We needed you to be the face of the rebellion. A face people could relate to."

"People shouldn't have interest in me anyone. The war is over."

"You would think, but since you have become such a mystery some still want to know what is going on with you, you should use that to your advantage."

"What are you saying?"

"If you spoke with Ceasar himself, you could control what is said and published. He won't have to rely on getting information secondhand."

"Why should I speak with him? I don't want _anything_ published about me" stressing the word so that she made herself quite clear.

"Speaking with Ceasar could also help get the word out about the Jay Killers."

"I wouldn't think the President would want me releasing any classified information."

"Her people would prep you on what to say."

"I'm not going to be the Capitol's messenger girl. Not anymore. The mockingjay-girl on fire persona is dead and gone. Besides, you of all people should remember how I do when I am coached what to say."

"You told Haymitch you wanted to help, how do you know he wouldn't have asked you to help spread the word?"

"Haymitch would never make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Of course he wouldn't."

"So what? You're the one who is going to force my hand?"

"This isn't the days of Snow. You would never be forced to do anything. Just look at it, as a way to kill two birds with one stone. Or arrow in your case. You can control what the residents of Panem know about you and put some…. _fire_ under the Jay Killers. Force them to speak out, confront the group through Panem's media."

She thinks about his proposition. How it makes sense.

"I'll think about it" she says, not letting Heavensbee know that by saying she will think about it meant asking Gale for his opinion.

"Let me know the next time you are here of your decision. We can reach out to Ceasar on your behalf."

"I said that I'll think about it, not that I'd do it" she says sternly.

"Of course."

"Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine thanks."

"Do you like living in Silver Lake?"

"It's quiet and it's surrounded by woods, it suits us just fine." She ponders asking him about the reference he put in for her with the principal and administrators of the school.

"Glad to hear it. I know a few of the administrators there."

"I figured, I heard you put in a good word for me" deciding to take the bait he was throwing at her.

"I did. I think the people of District 2 unfairly judge you."

"Thank you" she says appreciatively.

"Since we are being so candid with each other, I can't help but ask…..you seem…..suspicious of me."

"I'm not suspicious" she says quickly.

He gives her a look letting her know he doesn't believe that. She sighs and says, "I sometimes wonder-whose side you are on."

He gives her a look of confusion.

"You were willing to stand beside Coin. She was just as bad as Snow."

"Not quite as bad" he says not letting her continue.

"She would not have made Panem better."

"I will admit, President Paylor has proven herself to be a good leader. She was the better choice than Alma for sure."

"I know she was responsible for my sister's death."

For the first time ever, he appears surprised at her words, his usually composed face changing to a look of shock.

"So you know then whose bomb was dropped that day" he says.

"I do."

"It surprises me that despite knowing this, you are still with Mr. Hawthorne."

"It was Coin's decision, not his."

"But he designed it."

"With Beetee, it wasn't just him. Look-I….am not happy with what he and Beetee did, but….I have to let go of the past."

"I think a lot of people in Panem need to let go of the past."

She can't help but wonder if Peeta will be able to let go of the past, of her.

He interrupts her thoughts by saying, "Given everything that happened with Coin, I get why you have your reservations, but you seem to fail to remember what I did to help you."

"I didn't forget. I just….don't know if banishing me to District 12 was what I needed at the time.

"It was 12 or jail, or possibly death."

"I know."

"Well, I hope you don't blame me for that."

"I don't, and I haven't forgotten what you did for me, and Effie."

"Oh yes, how is Miss Trinket?'

"I think she is doing okay, I haven't talked to her in a while." Katniss realizes she has not spoken to Effie since she called her last year asking for the RAVE tour favor for Posy. She makes a mental note to call her beforehand to try to arrange to meet for lunch the next time she is in the Capitol.

"I hear she is still here in the Capitol?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Well-maybe someday I will see her again. Though most of my time is spent here of course."

She excuses herself soon after, letting him know she better get back to the meeting with Haymitch. He gives her his non-readable smile as she leaves his office, closing the door behind her.

When she arrives back, she sees that the meeting has ended. Haymitch and Johanna staying back to wait for her.

"So, Enobaria is supposed to let Haymitch know when all of the Jay Killer protests are scheduled" Johanna says, her tone indicating that she doesn't believe Enobaria will do as she says.

"You really don't like her do you Mason?" Haymitch says, a slight grin forming on his face.

"What's to like? She still acts all high and mighty, I guess being part of the career pack never leaves you."

Katniss can't help but think about Dez and some of the other people she's met from 2. How at times they did act better than others, but she then thinks about the people she's met that aren't like that, like Livia.

"At least her teeth are back to normal" Katniss says.

"I was never intimidated by those razors, I swear she was intimidated by my axe" Johanna says with a wide grin.

"So what did Plutarch want?" Haymitch asks, no longer wanting to talk about Enobaria.

"He asked me to get….back in the spotlight."

"For real? And do what? Allow yourself to be interviewed by Ceasar?" Johanna says.

"That's exactly what he wants me to do" Katniss responds.

"He wants you to talk about the Jay Killers" Haymitch says in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, with coaching of course."

"Well, that's one way to get people to forget about you. Do an interview and be told what you are to say, I remember how well that went in District 13" Haymitch says teasingly.

"Did you know he was going to ask?"

"I suspected it. While you were gone we were discussing how since the Jay Killers have exposed themselves somewhat, that perhaps we should to. Get the word out."

"I recommended allowing me and some other Victors be interviewed, like maybe Annie, but of course, Heavensbee wants his mockingjay" Johanna says, her tone indicating she doesn't hold it against Katniss.

Katniss becomes sad suddenly thinking about Annie. Her son must be turning ten soon. She wonders how Annie is doing.

"Do you really think Annie would want to be interviewed? Katniss asks.

"She might consider it. It could help with what we are trying to accomplish, especially if her son is on camera." Haymitch says.

While Katniss doesn't know Annie very well, past experience tells her she would not want to show Finnick's son to all of Panem. But she knows that was just her opinion on the matter.

"So are you going to do it? Go on the interview?" Johanna asks.

"I don't know."

"Want to talk to the hubby huh?" Johanna says slyly.

"Of course. This concerns him just as much as me."

"That's probably best, remember you don't have to do it." Haymitch says making sure she knows it would be her and Gale's decision.

She smiles appreciatively at him and says, "I know."

* * *

 **July 13**

Katniss and Gale run full speed ahead towards the cottage. Katniss is carrying her bow and arrows and is just behind Gale as he approaches the back door, Harper waiting for them on the other side, his tail wagging. They had been out hunting and got caught in a downpour, their clothes drenched.

Gale reaches for her bow and ushers her inside, letting her go in first.

"It's freezing" Katniss says shivering and begins taking her boots off.

"Who knows what was in my snare trap" he says and he bends down and pets Harper, beginning to take his boots off as well.

"Oh well, guess you will just have to cook the food we have here" she says as she begins to head upstairs.

She strips off her wet clothes and hangs them up in the bathroom to dry. Gale comes up with Harper at his feet and begins taking off his clothes as well. He playfully throws his shirt at her, the shirt hitting her in the back.

"Gale!" she says pretending to sound annoyed.

"Sorry" he says grinning as he watches her put a towel around her, the only thing she is wearing.

He strips his boxers off and hangs them up along with his other clothes beside hers. She stares at him hungrily, appreciating his naked body in front of her.

"What?" he says noticing her stare.

"What? I can't appreciate seeing my handsome husband naked and wet?"

"Handsome huh? I think that is the first time you ever said to me."

She rolls her eyes as she says, "Like you don't know how good looking you are."

"You don't know how beautiful you are."

"Because I'm not, I'm just….average" she never thought of herself as beautiful despite the many times both Gale and Peeta told her she was.

"No one can ever accuse you of being vain" he says as he removes her towel, staring at her with desire.

She reaches up and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight. Still cold, she shivers into his chest as he begins kissing her neck.

"Let's get under the sheets" he says into her ear as he picks her up and carries her to the bed.

Once settled under the covers, he leans in and begins kissing her. He moves on top of her and bends down as he begins kissing her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth. She closes her eyes as he continues, feeling herself becoming more and more aroused. He moves to the other breast and once she feels his tongue over her nipple she says, "Gale" pleadingly. No longer able to stand him not being inside of her.

He spreads her legs and pushes into her, not wanting to deny what she needs. He motions for her to wrap his legs around his waist as he begins thrusting softly. "Harder" she says with the same sound of desperation as before. She brings him closer to her as he begins thrusting deeper and faster. She watches him as he closes his eyes, holding onto his shoulders. She knows he is close to orgasming based on his moans but suddenly they are interrupted by the sound of his office phone ringing.

"Shit" he says as he stops and quickly pulls out of her.

"Don't answer it" she says noticing that the clock says 3:27 pm. She tries pulling him back to her but he gives her an apologetic look as he says, "You know when my phone is ringing like this on a Saturday that it is important" and he gives her a short but deep kiss as he quickly grabs a pair of boxers from their dresser and goes over to his desk. The phone continuing to ring over and over.

She lays back down on the bed, frustrated that their love making was interrupted. She pulls the covers up and closes her eyes when she suddenly she hears him say, "Just now? Okay….yes, I will call the others right away."

He hangs up and she sees a look of worry on his face as he says, "Turn on Panem News Network, there was an attack during the protest in the Capitol today."


	95. Chapter 95-The Interview

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 95-The Interview

Katniss quickly threw some clothes on and heads downstairs to turn on the TV. Gale remains upstairs and begins making phone calls. Once the TV is on she sits down the couch and sees that indeed there was an attack in the Capitol and recorded footage begins being shown.

She sees a very large group of protestor's right outside Paylor's mansion, many of them again holding signs. Suddenly, a large explosion is seen right in front of the mansion with fire and smoke quickly spreading. Someone set a bomb off.

Chaos ensues after, she sees people frantically running away, some of them on fire. Panem's guards are seen trying to help get people away from the flames as well as contain the crowd, not allowing people to get too far away from the main square.

The man reporting the news states that the attack happened right after 3 pm, and that it is unknown at this point who in the crowd set the bomb off. It was reported that Paylor was inside the mansion when the attack happened, but that she was unharmed and has been taken to a secure location. Katniss sees a bunch of hovercrafts overhead leaving the mansion.

She hears the rain continuing to pound against the windows. She gets up and heads over to the Kitchen sink and looks out of her favorite spot in the house. She sees it is continuing to rain like crazy with the wind picking up and she sees lightening in the distance. Soon after, she begins to hear thunder, Harper whimpering at the sound of it.

She bends down and pets the dog, helping him relax. Gale had told her during the first thunderstorm they had experienced since moving here that Harper was scared of thunder.

"It's okay" she says softly, the dog moving in closer to her. She stands back up and continues to look outside, mesmerized at the beauty of the lightening in the distance.

She knows what Gale is going to say when he comes back down. That she has to do the interview with Caesar. That she has to get back into Panem's spotlight.

She doesn't want to, she wants to be left alone and the last thing she wants is to be sitting down with Caesar again. She also doesn't want to have an argument with Gale, they hadn't had an argument since last fall when she came home drunk after seeing Peeta. She knows Gale is going to tell her it is her duty to continue to help and protect the citizens of Panem, even if she is not the mockingjay anymore. He also knows though, that she doesn't want to be interviewed, hence why the interview has not occurred even though it is now almost mid-July.

She heads back to the couch and cuddles up with Harper trying to help him stay calm while the storms continued. Gale comes down about a half hour later and takes a seat on the other side of Harper, his eyes glued to the TV. The news coverage is continuing, though no new developments have been reported. Or, no new developments were allowed to be shown by Heavenesbee, for he controls what is communicated to the citizens of Panem.

Once he has seen enough he looks over at Katniss and says, "They still don't know how many people were killed, a lot were taken to the hospital."

She looks straight ahead as she says, "I know what you are going to say."

"Katniss" he says wearily.

"I don't need a lecture about doing what is right."

"I wasn't going to lecture you. We make decisions as a team right?"

"Yeah" she says finally looking over him.

"I know you want to be left alone."

"But?" knowing he has more to say.

"But people still look up to you, you can still make a difference."

"We are not at war anymore Gale."

"This is a different kind of war Katniss."

She knows he is right. This was a different kind of war. This was a war that for the first time, she wanted the Capitol to win.

"Caesar will never agree to my demands."

"Yeah he will, he needs this interview for his career, he's known as a gossip columnist now instead of a legit interviewer."

"We'll see" she says, her tone indicating she is skeptical.

* * *

 **AUGUST 5**

Gale is sitting on his Mother's couch, with Posy sitting beside him. Hazelle is in the kitchen, about to join them. It is Friday night and Katniss's interview with Caesar is about to begin. It was decided that the interview would be live in order to get more viewers. While Caesar primarily works for Panem Daily, he occasionally got TV interviews. Tonight he would be conducting the interview for Panem News Network, everything arranged by Heavensbee of course.

"Mom hurry up, it's about to start" Gale yells, his eyes not leaving the TV.

Hazelle hurries in and takes a seat on the smaller couch. Not even a minute later, Panem's anthem comes on and Caesar appears on the screen. They notice that his hair is dyed electric blue.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I am your host for tonight's exclusive interview with a very special guest. Panem's very own former victor turned mockingjay of the rebellion, Katniss Everdeen is here!"

A few moments later Katniss appears, taking a seat across from Caesar after shaking his hand. She is wearing a yellow dress, her long dark hair in curls. Gale notices immediately that she is wearing her wedding rings.

"Aww, she looks so pretty" Posy gushes, loving the dress Katniss is wearing.

Gale looks over and smiles at his baby sister, for he still looked at her that way even though she was almost 15. Gale had told Katniss to wear something pretty. He hadn't said those words to her since the day she volunteered for Prim.

"Katniss! So wonderful to see you again. I don't believe we have seen in each other in over ten years" Caesar says cheerfully.

"It's good to see you too Caesar, it has been too long" Katniss says smiling. Gale is impressed that she actually looks convincing. For a brief moment, he wonders if she was prepped by Peeta instead of Heavensbee.

"How is life treating you? Well I hope" Caesar says.

"Life is good."

"I hear you are a first grade teacher now?"

"I am. I teach in a small town in District 2. I really enjoy it."

"How exciting! It's so great to see former victors do something they feel passionate about."

He then asks her what made her decide to become a teacher, only telling him that a dear friend told her that she had a natural skill teaching others.

"Well it looks like your friend was on to something. I have heard that PES is very happy with you!" Caesar beams.

"I'm just trying to do a good job" Katniss replies with a forced smile. To those who don't know her, they would think the smile is genuine, but Gale knows all of Katniss's smiles and he knows which ones are real and which ones are fake.

Caesar then gets a more serious look on his face as he says, "So, I'm sure you know, there has been talk over the last year and a half about your love life. And by the looks of your left hand, you have something to share."

Katniss instinctively covers her left hand with her right and says, "Yes, I do. I have a new husband." She surprises herself how easily she was able to say those last five words.

"Fabulous! Let me see that ring!" Caesar booms, remnants of his old personality emerging.

Katniss extends her hand and shows Caesar her rings. He does not swoon as much as he did when Katniss announced her fake engagement with Peeta, but it was pretty close.

"Those are quite some rings you have there. Congratulations! I'm sure all of Panem is happy for you."

"Thank you" Katniss says sincerely.

"I know this is a….touchy subject for you, but, in case some people are not up to date, you are no longer with Peeta Mellark" Caesar says gently.

"No, Peeta is still living in District 12."

"And your new husband is Gale Hawthorne correct?"

"Yes."

Caesar turns to the camera and says, "For those of you watching at home who may not be aware, Panem was introduced to Mr. Hawthorne shortly after Katniss won the Hunger Games with Peeta Mellark. The former Capitol introduced him as Katniss's cousin, however, that is not true is it?" Caesar asks turning back to Katniss.

"No. Gale and I are not cousins. He was my best friend."

"Was" Caesar says curiously.

"Back then he was yes. We were never romantically involved. We went our separate ways after the war."

"And you both reconnected?"

"Yes. We became friends again and eventually….became more than that."

"And now you are married to your best friend?"

"Yes." Katniss says, making it all sound so simple. Of course her break up with Peeta and developing relationship with Gale was anything but simple.

"While I'm ecstatic for you, I'm sure others in Panem along with myself are sorry to hear about you and Mr. Mellark. I think I speak for all of us when I say I hope he finds the same kind of happiness."

"I hope so too" Katniss says sadly. The pain and emotion on her face anything but fake.

Caesar continues to look solemn as he says, "Since we are on a somber note, I thought we could now talk about what transpired at the Capitol a few weeks ago. I know you want to talk about the group that could be responsible."

"The group that _is_ responsible" Katniss clarifies.

"And what do you know of this group?"

"That they say they are peaceful and just question if new leadership is needed, but I am here to let all of Panem know, this group is anything but peaceful. They are dangerous, they are responsible for the bombing; the bomb was not set off by the Capitol as they would like people to believe. They did it to send a message to the Capitol."

"And what message would that be?"

"That they are not to be underestimated."

"Why would they use violence to send this message?"

"Because they are a violent, dangerous group. They are threatened by the progress the President has done and continues to do."

"Some feel that President Paylor has not done enough to make Panem better." Caesar says.

"Change takes time. And she needs the support of the people. I urge everyone in Panem to remember where we were ten years ago, twelve years ago. Ten years ago we were rebuilding Panem after the war ended. Twelve years ago the Quarter Quell took place. Panem still has scars from its horrid past, but we need to continue to move forward, not back. Don't be fooled by this group trying to pose as individuals just looking for stronger leadership. What they want-is to return to the oppression of the disadvantaged Districts. Most of the members are from either the Capitol, District 1, or District 2. They want superiority back. They may not want the Hunger Games to come back, but they don't want to see all the Districts becoming equal. I work for PES. PES's goal is to provide the same education to all of the Districts. To promote equality to help the less advantaged Districts achieve success for their residents. This is the direction we need to keep going in. I am no longer the mockingjay, my role in the rebellion was to help the people of Panem have hope. I am asking everyone to remember that hope, and to remember that our nation is going in the direction it needs to be, we are just not there yet."

"Your words still resonate with a lot of people. I'm sure people are listening."

"I also urge anyone who knows anything about the attack in the Capitol or has any information regarding this dangerous group, to call the Capitol's tip line at 555-1212."

"We are showing that number on your TV screens, and we will be repeating that number daily on the Panem News Network station. Katniss, I thank you for taking time to come here today and for letting us know a bit of what is going on in your life. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors."

"Thank you Caesar, it was great to see you again."

After Katniss finishes shaking Caesar's hand the program changes. Gale leans back on the couch and says, "I think that went well."

"It did. She still has that passion she had during the rebellion. I'm sure people are listening" Hazelle says.

Gale felt a huge sense of relief that everything was now out in the open. Caesar would no longer be publishing articles without Katniss's consent, for that was part of the deal when she agreed to speak with him. In return she agreed to occasionally be interviewed by the former master of ceremonies.

* * *

 **August 30**

A man watches Panem News Network and sees that four more people have been arrested in connection with the attack on the Capitol seven weeks ago. The total arrested now reaching ten.

The man slams his hand on the table and says, "Damn her! Since her stupid interview more and more people are coming forward. People I thought we could trust!"

Another man also in the room calmly says, "Patience Steel, we must have patience. Her words are still fresh in people's minds, but we will show them the real Katniss Everdeen. The Katniss Everdeen who is nothing more than a pawn for other people's agendas. She is no symbol of hope. She's mentally unstable and is a loose cannon when the ones she loves are in danger. When that happens, it is all about her. And we will show people that when we take away the person she holds most dear."

* * *

 **7 months later (March)**

Katniss is frantically pacing back and forth in the President's mansion. She bites her nails as she waits for Paylor to arrive. She's been here for twenty minutes, but it feels like twenty hours. She is trying to hold herself together and not panic.

Gale had been reinstated back into his position with the military in November, he was in charge of a squad in District 10. The military was given a lead on the Jay Killers and Paylor had given him the assignment. It was to be his last assignment taking him out of District 2.

The Capitol had not had contact with him or his squad for the last three hours. A hovercraft left to bring Katniss to the mansion an hour ago.

The door opens and Katniss sees Haymitch walk in.

"Haymitch" she cries running into his arms.

"Shhh, I'm here. I know you are scared. The President should be here any minute. We still haven't heard anything from him or his squad."

"They took them, I know they did" Katniss says tears forming in her eyes.

"We don't know that. It could just be that their hovercraft lost communication with the base."

"They took Gale and his squad to get to me" she says sobbing, no longer able to hold back her emotions.

"If they did, we will get them back. You know we will. Gale is one of the best soldiers in all of Panem, he'll find a way to stay alive."

She continues to cry as he holds her, her emotions in high gear. It takes almost an hour to calm her down.

She does not tell Haymitch that she is scared not just because she fears for Gale's safety but for another reason as well, she's scared for the safety of her unborn child for she was eight weeks pregnant.

 **A/N: So a major time jump occurred, as you know I like to have flashback scenes so you will see what happened between August-March I promise.**


	96. Chapter 96-Scared II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Glad to see people were happy about the baby announcement! Wasn't sure how that would be received. As always thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 96-Scared II

Gale awakens in a dark room, the only light he sees coming through the bottom crack of the door. He moves around and realizes that his feet and hands are chained to a wall behind him. He is pretty sure he is alone for he hears no other sound or movement.

It is hot in the room. His outer military gear removed, he is only in his tank top and pants, his boots still on. He moves his legs up and reaches with his tied up hands and feels that his knife has been removed from his lower leg pocket.

Frustrated, he sighs and leans back against the wall. He begins thinking about the events that got him to this point. He was given a squad of nine people. With him leading the group the total was ten soldiers. Spencer, Abraham, and Hance were part of the squad, specifically asking to be assigned to the mission when they had heard about it.

The Capitol had gotten a lead from the tip line that proved to be legit after further follow up. The lead was that Jasper, who does not attend any public protests or rallies, was planning a meeting in District 10 at a cattle farm three hours away from the training compound. Knowing that the Capitol was heavily monitoring them, the Jay Killers were not using the compound as much. From the information the Capitol gathered, smaller groups were formed throughout Panem, the majority of the group no longer in one place. The compound was hardly being used at this point. Katniss's interview with Caesar helped people become more aware of them and therefore the Jay Killers had to be more secretive. Not as many protests were happening, and a lot of people in the Capitol wondered if the group would be heading north to the wild territory again. When the tip came in that the presumed leader would be at the meeting at the cattle farm, President Paylor had decided to make a move to capture him, asking Gale to lead the small team.

While he was thrilled that his suspension ended in November, he was not eager to be away from his family. Paylor had approached him in February days after finding out that Katniss was five weeks along. His thoughts turn to the day she approached the subject of having children with him while finishing dinner one night early in December.

"Our one year anniversary is coming up at the end of the month, I know we are going to District 4 that week, but, I was thinking…..how would you feel if the trip was also…..a first attempt at trying for a baby?"

"Are you serious?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was absolutely positive it was what she wanted.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know it's just….sometimes working with such young children, teaching them, nurturing them, makes me realize-that I do want my own child. I'm not hesitant anymore. I've recovered from my morphling addiction, we are secure financially, especially with you returning to your second job. We are in a house…..I'm ready."

"What about all that is going on with the Jay Killers?"

"I won't live my life in fear. We will defeat them and if it doesn't happen for a long time-I know you would give your life and more to protect our child."

"And you" he says, fiercely looking into her eyes.

She smiles at him and says, "So what do you think?"

"I think we are ready" he says smiling and swoops her into his arms and begins kissing her. Once they break away from each other he asks, "Did you get your birth control implant removed?"

"No, but I have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow. I never would have had it removed without telling you first."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure, I thought if you did we could get to work right now" he says grinning mischievously.

"Like we would need a reason" she says and engulfs him in a kiss.

They end up making love right there on the dining room table, a first for them for Katniss was still pretty reserved when it came to where they had sex. The next day when she returned home from her doctor's visit in the Capitol, her spirits were down. When he asked what was wrong she said, "I got the implant removed today."

"And that's bad?" he asks very confused.

"My doctor said it could take up to one year to become pregnant. The effects of the implant sometimes linger, especially when one has the implant as long as I have."

"Well, we are no rush right? It's not like we are old" for Gale had just turned 30 a couple of months ago.

"I guess" she says solemnly.

"It just gives us more time to practice" he says trying to cheer her up. Needless to say it works and they end up stumbling up the steps to their room while kissing each other hungrily.

They go on their trip to District 4 a few weeks later, staying in a hotel right on the beach. When they were not spending time with her Mother they were at the beach, swimming and just relaxing by the water. They had dinner with Rory a couple of times and got to visit with him. And of course, they had a lot of spare time for sex.

When Katniss approached Gale at the end of the January and says, "I haven't gotten my period yet, I should have gotten it last week."

He sees the look of concern on her face and says, "Isn't this a good thing?"

"I wasn't planning on it happening this fast."

"Well-you know what we were doing multiple times a day while in District 4" he says teasingly, but she responds with a scowl.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he says becoming irritated with her for this was not the reaction he was expecting.

"NO! I just—I wanted more time to prepare."

"Sometimes you can't prepare for this Katniss."

"Well, we don't know for sure. I will have to go back to the Capitol and see my doctor."

He knows she is just saying this to ease her nerves. When she returns home from the Capitol a week later and says she was indeed pregnant, he saw the look of fear on her face, for it meant it was really happening, that they were going to have a baby.

They almost get into a heated argument when she says that it was still too early to tell anyone and that she could miscarry. That it was something she saw quite a bit in District 12 for the women would go to her Mother for help, some of them running into their home screaming in distress.

She saw things she wished she could un-see.

"We are not in District 12 anymore!" Gale says raising his voice.

"I am being realistic" she says her voice rising in defense.

Not wanting to fight with her he says, "I don't even want to think about that happening to you."

Her demeanor softens and she says, "It's why I love you."

He takes her into his arms and holds her, he bends his head down and says into her shoulder, "When do you want to tell our families?"

She pauses, thinking of her answer before saying, "Not until I'm at least 12 weeks along and I don't want to tell other people until I'm almost five months along. I'll be in my second trimester by then and I probably won't be able to hide it."

"Okay" he says happy that at least she is willing to tell their families sooner.

Three days later he was approached to lead the mission. Not wanting to reveal to Paylor that Katniss was pregnant, he says he will accept the mission but asks that it be his last one unless absolutely necessary.

"Makes sense, I know it is harder now that you are married" Paylor says to him.

When he tells Katniss about the mission that night she becomes angry and asks him not to go.

"Catnip, you know I have to go. This is a rare opportunity for us to finally capture Jasper."

"If he is even there!" she yells back at him.

"He's there, apparently this meeting that is going to take place is to discuss their future plans."

"So you are just going to leave me here? Let me be in misery all by myself." She had begun experiencing morning sickness in the last week and was often vomiting several times a day.

"I will try to come back as soon as I can. You know I will. And I have asked that this be my last mission."

"Did you tell her about the baby?"

"No. She thinks I asked because we are married now."

She nods her head in relief, not wanting anyone in the Capitol to know, at least for right now.

"I'm scared Gale. I think something bad could happen" she says with fear in her eyes.

"It's your hormones talking, I'll be fine" he says as he goes over to her and gives her a gentle kiss.

Later on that night, while lounging on cushions on the floor and the fire going, they lay naked in each other's arms. He strokes the side of her breast while she cuddles into his chest letting her breathing return to normal after having an intense orgasm, her body still sweating, she does not look at him when she says, "I think we are going to have a girl."

He looks into the fire and says, "What makes you say that?"

She does not tell him she knows because of her vision from the herb. Instead she says, "Mother's intuition."

He chuckles and begins kissing her while the snow comes down heavily outside.

He thinks how now, three weeks later her fears proved to be right.

When his squad reached the cattle farm, late in the evening for that was when they were planning to ambush the Jay Killers, he knew something was wrong the minute he sees the members of the group not fight back when approached by them. Simply holding their hands up in surrender. He knew that the members of that group never surrendered without a fight. Minutes later, he realized they had walked right into trap, suddenly surrounded by twice the number of men. The tracking locators they had sent out showed very few men at the ranch, hence such a small squad. The reason so many men were able to hide from the Capitol was because they were hidden underground, digging very large holes into the ground and setting up an underground shelter and hiding down there until his squad arrived.

He was hit in the back of the head and blacked out, not waking until now. For the first time since he fought alongside Katniss in the war, he was scared. Scared for his squad for he had no idea where they were, if they were even alive, and scared for Katniss. Scared that she was attacked in their home, hoping that the Capitol got her out of Silver Lake and to a secure location along with the President.

He begins yanking on the chains again, trying to see if they would loosen, desperately trying to free himself. He knows they are at the compound and he needs to find a way out. He needs to save his squad and get back to Katniss as soon as possible.

While continuing to yank on the chains, he hears the door open and bright light comes through into the room. Adjusting his eyes to the light, he sees a middle aged man standing at the doorway, a whip in his left hand.

 **A/N: Next update probably will not occur until next week, but could come sooner if I have time.**


	97. Chapter 97-The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 97-The Plan

Katniss was moved to a secure location in District 13, she was informed Paylor was moved to a secure location as well but was not told where. She demanded that Hazelle, Posy, and Haymitch come with her. And she somehow manages to let Posy and Hazelle bring Harper with them. The Capitol had sent word to District 4 to acquire Rory, but found out that he was currently on a fishing boat out in the ocean and would not be returning to land for another two weeks. Paylor had arranged extra security to be ready when the boat arrived back.

She tried to keep her composure as she continuously tried to answer Hazelle's questions about the Jay Killers and what she knew. Katniss tried to ease her worries by saying the Capitol was just taking extra pre-caution and that perhaps Gale's squad just lost communication with the base. She could tell Hazelle wasn't buying it.

Vick arrived about an hour after they did, Katniss joining them all in a group hug, Posy openly crying. Katniss doesn't know how she has been able to hold it together in front of the Hawthorne's, especially since she has been so emotional over the last few weeks, the effects of pregnancy kicking in, along with the physical symptoms. She thinks she is able to remain calm because ever since she has known them, she has been a caretaker to them, sharing the role with Gale again all these years later despite their time apart.

They are taken to a military hotel, Posy and Hazelle sharing one room and Vick and Katniss getting smaller rooms beside theirs. Haymitch's room down the hall. The four of them try to pass the time by watching TV, no longer voicing their fears about Gale. The minutes drag by as Katniss waits. Two hours later, she excuses herself and goes down the hall to Haymitch's room needing a change of scenery. She sees bottles of alcohol out as he sits in his chair.

"Have you heard anything" Katniss asks already knowing the answer.

"You know you would be the first to know sweetheart" he says.

"I can't stand just sitting here."

"We just have to stay hopeful that nothing has happened to them."

She nods her head and looks at what he is drinking, noticing her glance he says, "Want some?"

"No" she quickly declines, almost too quickly.

"Okay" he says confused.

In order not to raise suspicion she says, "I just want a clear head."

"It might help take the edge off."

"I can't get drunk in front of Gale's family." That response pacifies him.

A half hour later while still in Haymitch's room the phone rings, Haymitch quickly getting up and answering.

"Okay…..okay" he says and hangs up.

She looks at him with anticipation as he says, "We are to go to control room B next door."

She contemplates bringing the Hawthorne's, but decides it is best if it is just her and Haymitch, not knowing what they are being summoned for.

They quickly walk across the street to the military building and are escorted to the control room by a guard. Once in the control room they see the General for District 13 waiting. A large screen is in the room with Heavensbee's face appearing on screen.

"The Capitol received a video from District 10. You may want to prepare yourself" Heavensbee says and before Katniss can say anything the screen changes and a less quality image appears. A middle aged man says, "We have your soldiers, they are all alive. At least for now. If you don't give us the mockingjay and let us speak to Paylor, all of your soldiers will die. Consider this your warning."

The man turns the camera around and Gale appears on the screen. Katniss gasps in horror. He is chained to a pole, shirtless, his hands bound. His back is covered in blood and wounds, lacerated from what she guesses can only be a whip.

The middle aged man goes over to him and takes out his whip and begins striking him. She hears Gale try to stifle his screams, shutting his eyes forcefully and gritting his teeth. Katniss begins crying, unable to keep herself composed any longer. Haymitch comes over and puts his arm around her in comfort.

The man continues whipping Gale until he passes out from the pain. Once the man sees Gale is unconscious he goes over and looks into the camera as he says, "Cooperate or next time he dies" and the feed cuts off.

Heavensbee comes back on the screen and says, "It looks like they are in the compound. We have a plan."

"You need to rescue him….now!" Katniss screams through her sobs.

"Listen to our plan first" Heavensbee says patiently.

"It's me they want" Katniss says, her fear turning to intense anger.

"We are going to have the President go to District 10; that should satisfy them for a little while. The plan is to lure some of them out of the compound to speak to her."

"They won't fall for it" Haymitch says, his arm still around Katniss in a protective manner.

"Some of them will have to come out. And we are well aware that they will be on guard. We have a…..secret weapon to use."

"What secret weapon?" Haymtich shouts, angry that he was being kept out of the loop.

"We have-developed technology that will allow some of the soldiers to slip into the compound without being seen."

"How? I've seen the layout of the compound from the outside. The only way in is the front door" Haymitch says confused.

"Exactly, our soldiers will slip in while some of them come out."

"Huh?" Haymitch says. Katniss remains silent, her head beginning to spin trying to process what Heavensbee is saying.

"They can remain hidden. Invisible."

"What?" Haymitch says in disbelief.

"We have been working on technology that can make someone appear invisible. It was….highly classified. Even Commander Hawthorne didn't know about it."

"How long have you had it?" Haymitch asks.

"We've been working on it for almost ten years, ever since the President took office. We found the archives showing the early development Snow's scientists were working on. We continued having some of these scientists keep working on it. These scientists were forced to work for Snow, most of them are from District 3."

Katniss continues to remain silent. She is in disbelief that Paylor would continue research the Capitol started. She wonders what else Paylor's scientists are up to.

"So it works?" Haymitch asks snapping Katniss back to attention.

"For the most part yes."

"For the most part?" Katniss shouts, finally wanting to speak.

"The technology isn't completely ready, there's still some-glitches."

"Like?" Haymitch asks.

"A person can flicker in and out."

"Is there a special suit someone wears or something?" Haymitch continuing to ask the questions Katniss cannot voice for the tears started flowing again. She knows if the technology is faulty and the soldiers are caught, Gale and his soldiers could be killed in retaliation.

"It is a suit yes. A full body suit, covering the head, hands, and feet."

"How many will be going in?" Katniss manages to ask.

"We have a team of eight."

"I'm going with them" Katniss says.

"No" Heavensbee says, staring at Katniss stone cold.

"Katniss-"Haymitch turns to her and before he can finish she says, "I need to be there."

"Katniss-you are not a soldier. It is too dangerous to have you in the compound" Heavensbee says in a softer tone.

"I could be used…..as a distraction."

"We already have that, the President meeting Jasper and some of his followers just as they demanded."

"They also demanded that she hand me over to them."

"They will know it is a trap if we do that."

"Put me in a suit then."

"We can't risk you holding the squad back. These soldiers are specifically trained for fast moving combat."

His blunt words sting. She knows he is referring to what happened in the wild territory when she joined Gale's squad in saving Marlon. How she was slower than the rest of them, how she wasn't 18 anymore. She no longer had the endurance the trained soldiers did. And she was pregnant now on top of it though she knew no one in the Capitol could know. For who knows what they would do with her if they found out. But she knew for sure she would not be able to be anywhere near Gale.

Seeing the look of hurt on her face Haymitch interjects and says, "If the suit is what makes them appear invisible, how are they supposed to carry weapons?" Or get all of them out of there unnoticed?"

"They can fit small handguns under their suit. That's all they will be able to carry. We also have small bombs for them that can go in their pockets. As for getting everyone out, the plan is for them to either take down or detain the people in there and then turn the invisibility off. They will need to move quickly but we plan to have them get in and get out. Hence-no room for any hold ups."

"You don't even know how many people are in there" Katniss shouts, angered that he keeps implying she is too much of a risk to help save Gale.

"You're right-we don't. That's why they have to move as quickly as possible. We are making them memorize the layout of the rooms and halls Beetee's hidden camera was able to send back to the Capitol when it was working."

"And if they are overpowered?" Haymitch asks.

"They can radio for help and we will blow the door open and send more soldiers in. We will have hovercrafts nearby waiting."

"Why don't you just do that to being with? Katniss demands.

"We will not risk Commander Hawthorne and the others being killed if we just go in there guns a blazing."

Katniss knows he is right but can't stand the thought of Gale being chained up for another second. "When does this group leave" she asks.

"We have sent word to the compound that the President would like to speak to Jasper, we are sending the hovercrafts in when we hear back."

She wants to scream at him to take action now, but she restrains herself because she knows she has to be on her best behavior if she wants Heavensbee to agree to her next request.

"Can I be on one of the hovercrafts nearby?" Haymitch and I?"

"No-you will stay in District 13. Both of you."

"Please?" Katniss pleads, not caring that she sounds pathetic begging him. "I need to be near him."

"I'm sorry but it is too dangerous, something could go wrong. We will send for you when Commander Hawthorne and his squad are taken to the Capitol."

Heavensbee then shuts off the communication feed and the screen goes black.

"Haymitch you have to get them to at least let me come on the nearby hovercraft" Katniss says frantically.

Haymtich looks over at District 13's General who was still in the room and says, "I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't help you" and then turns and silently mouths the words "We will talk in my room" while his back his turned from the General.

Katniss gives Haymitch a look letting him know she understood and both of them leave to head back to Haymitch's room.

Once inside Haymitch says, "Katniss, I think it best if you stay here. I don't think this plan of theirs is going to go as smoothly as they think it will."

"All the more reason I have to be there Haymitch."

"Look-I don't want to bring up the past but during the war you didn't demand to go when Peeta was rescued. I know this is different but-you didn't complain when Coin's soldiers went to retrieve Peeta on their own."

Katniss understands why he would bring up with happened with Peeta. Not being able to tell him she needed to be close to Gale because she was terrified of losing him and raising their baby by herself she instead says, "I think my being there will help keep all of them alive. During the war, Snow would have killed all of us, he had no motive to keep us alive. The Jay Killers, they need a bargaining chip….me."

"Or it could backfire and they kill Gale and the others if they have you in their possession."

She pauses, not thinking about it from that angle.

"I better go talk to Gale's family" she says and turns to leave, frustrated that she feels helpless while Gale continues to suffer.

"Katniss wait" Haymitch says grabbing her arm to stop her. She stops and turns to look at him while he says, "I will try to talk to Paylor for you okay?"

"Thanks Haymitch" she says appreciatively.

Katniss somehow manages to pull herself together when she tells the Hawthorne's what she saw on the video. Posy breaks down in tears again while Hazelle and Vick comfort her.

"Let me see it" Hazelle says to Katniss.

"You don't want to see it" she says back.

"I want to see my son" Hazelle says in a cold manner.

Taken aback by her tone, Katniss says "I will have to ask the Capitol."

"Thank you" Hazelle says curtly.

Nausea suddenly overcoming her, Katniss loses her patience and says angrily "You _do_ know that I asked to go with them during the rescue, they won't let me."

"Because they know Gale will risk his own life to make sure you are alright" Hazelle says bitterly.

"Stop it! Both of you. Please don't fight" Posy screams startling Hazelle and Katniss.

Katniss walks over to Posy and embraces her. "I'm sorry. I'm just….I'm so scared" and Katniss begins crying, finally letting it all out in front of them.

Hazelle comes over to Katniss and says, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did. I don't know how I'll be handle it if anything happens to him. Gale has always taken care of us" Hazelle says the tears beginning to flow from her eyes as well.

"We will get him back" Katniss says fiercely.

"When are they going in?" Vick asks. He had remained suspiciously quiet the entire time.

"Whenever they hear back from Jasper."

"That could take hours! They could be torturing him as we speak" Vick says angrily.

"I know."

"We have to do something….now" he says looking at Hazelle.

"Vick-we have to trust Mr. Heavensbee and the President" Hazelle says gently putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs her hand off and turns to Katniss and says, "You made a lot of demands when we were in District 13. Demand to Paylor to do something now."

"Vick-things were different then. Coin needed me. I was in a position to make demands. I'm not now."

"But-"

"Vick, that's enough. Katniss is doing everything she can." Hazelle says harshly.

Suddenly getting the feeling she is going to vomit. She shifts quickly and says, "I uh-need to go lie down. My head is throbbing."

Sensing that something was wrong by her sudden change in demeanor Hazelle says, "Katniss, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just….I need to take a nap" and she quickly excuses herself and goes back to her room, bringing Harper with her. The minute the door is closed she vomits up what little was left in her stomach into the trashcan.

Once finished she wipes the sweat off her forehand and leans back up. She knows she should have told Hazelle, Posy and Vick about the baby, but she can't. Still wanting to keep her pregnancy a secret. She knows it is selfish but she doesn't care.

She lies down on the bed and cries herself to sleep. Harper protectively watching over her.

* * *

Gale wakes up in excruciating pain. His wounds from the lashes exposed to the cold air. He is alone again and is still tied up. Too weak to move, he puts his head back down and closes his eyes. He tries to tell himself that help is on the way. Too much time had passed since he last had communication with the Capitol. He knows he just needs to hang on.

He hopes Katniss doesn't do anything reckless for he was in no position to help her right now. She needs to focus on taking care of the baby and not putting too much stress on herself. He knows it is just wishful thinking.

Suddenly he hears a loud noise. A noise he recognizes as a gun-shot.


	98. Chapter 98-Jealousy III

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: This chapter will fill in some gaps with the time jump. As always thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 98-Jealousy III

Katniss awakens suddenly and finds herself covered in sweat. She had awoken from a dream. It wasn't a nightmare, she continued to no longer have those, but the dream was not a pleasant one. For she was dreaming about Dez.

Back in June when Katniss and Gale had seen Dez's Father on TV at one of the rallies for the Jay Killers, Gale had called Dez a few days later. As usual it took her over a week to return his call and another two weeks had passed before they agreed to meet. They had arranged to meet at a coffee shop the two of them used to frequent near his old apartment. At first Dez was resistant, saying that whatever he had to say he could say over the phone. But when Gale said to her, "Please do this one last thing for me" she quickly relented and agreed to meet. His prediction that she can't say no to him verified. They meet at the beginning of July on a Tuesday after Gale had gotten off work. Gale told Katniss that the visit did not start off good at all and that Dez became extremely defensive when Gale began talking about her Father. She yells at Gale telling him that what her Father does in his spare time is none of his and Katniss's business, seething in anger when she says Katniss's name. Gale lets her continue to vent and eventually she calms down and tells Gale that as far as she knows, her Father was only a supporter, not an actual member of the group. She further explains that her Father knows a lot of the members in the group from 2 and that while he supported the idea of new leadership, he was not interested in seeing Panem get back into another war. Dez made it known to Gale that her Father did not approve of President Paylor in any way, shape, or form and felt she was not worthy to be Panem's leader. Not wanting to start another argument, he chooses not to respond to her comment, and instead says the group is dangerous and is not to be trusted. Dez tells Gale that she will pass the message along, but not to expect her Father to listen, reminding him that her family no longer trusted him after what he did to her. Gale tells Katniss the rest of their visit goes well and that they were able to strike up a friendly conversation and even engaged in laughter. Not wanting to keep anything from her, he tells Katniss that it was almost like old times. When they say their goodbyes Dez leans up to him for a hug and he says he accepted it. Katniss never expressed her jealousy to Gale upon hearing that he and Dez are on friendlier terms, but she was pretty sure he was well aware by her body language and reaction for her never spoke about it again.

In her dream, Katniss sees Dez and Gale embracing right outside on the front porch of their house, with Gale slowly undressing her. Katniss watches in anger as Gale begins to have sex with Dez up against the porch railing, Dez moaning as loudly as she did the day Katniss overheard them in their room back in his old apartment. With Gale's hands on her completely flat stomach, she arches up against his chest. Katniss watches as Dez slowly opens her eyes and looks directly at Katniss and says, "When you are finally gone, he'll be mine again. You know when it will happen."

Katniss then wakes up.

In order to calm her anger she takes a shower to help relax then takes Harper out for a quick walk around the building. When she returns to her room she lays down again. She is still experiencing extreme fatigue, which she knows is a typical sign of early pregnancy. She still feels nauseous, and decides she will try eating later after she finishes another quick nap. While lying in bed, still fuming from her dream about Dez, she begins thinking about the last time she saw Gale, right before he left with his squad. It was their last night together, for he had to report to the Capitol at 8 am the next morning, meaning he would have to leave the house at 5:30 am. She remembers the minute she arrives home from a long day of teaching how he pulls her up into his arms and begins kissing her, desperation in his kisses. He begins pulling her clothes off in the hallway and once naked, he picks her up and carries her up the stairs like a groom carrying a bride. He lays her down gently on the bed and begins removing his clothes while she looks at him with passion in her eyes. He stares back at her, his eyes never leaving hers. She loved it when he looked at her in such a carnal way, especially now that she was feeling so uncomfortable adjusting to the changes in her body. Once his clothes are off he bends down and continues kissing her, running his hands down her body before finally resting them on her breasts and begins squeezing them. The minute his hands grip her breasts she feels extreme tenderness and soreness. Not expecting that to happen, she cries out in surprise, Gale stopping and sitting up right away, looking at her with concern.

"Sorry-it's just….that kind of hurt."

"It's a normal effect of pregnancy" he says in a matter of fact tone.

She gives him a look showing she is impressed that he knows that and says, "You've been doing your homework."

"Of course."

She smiles at him and pulls him back down to her and begins kissing his neck. She feels him start to get hard and within minutes he gently pushes himself inside her and begins moving in and out, his hands on the mattress so he is not putting his weight on her, not wanting her to begin feeling nauseous. Needing him closer to her, she reaches for his shoulders and wraps her legs around him, wanting him to go deeper inside her. He repositions them by switching places with her, sitting up on the bed with her in his lap. His begins moving her up and down while holding onto her hips. Once they finish, their bodies slicked with sweat, he whispers while out of breath into her ear, "You are so beautiful. Your body is beginning to look different."

She snickers loudly and says, "Yeah, I'm starting to get bigger…you know where." Not only were her breasts extremely tender, she began noticing a few days ago they were starting to get slightly bigger and fuller. She knows this was just the beginning and seeing the changes in her body was making her feel less and less attractive. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help but wonder if Gale would be turned off by her upcoming weight gain. She soon figures out her worries were for nothing.

"Our baby girl's growing inside you, you've never looked more beautiful."

She laughs and says, "So you agree with me that it's a girl?"

"Who am I to disagree with you" he says teasingly, engulfing her in another passionate kiss.

He then gets up and pulls her into the shower with him, both of them still covered in sweat. They continue kissing as the water cascades down on them. Suddenly overcome with nausea yet again, she bolts out of the shower and throws up in the nearby toilet. Once finished she flushes the toilet and continues sitting on the floor while Gale turns off the water and kneels down beside her and begins stroking her back.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it can come on any time of the day."

He gives her a look of pity and says, "It will start to get better later on right?"

"They say by the second trimester."

She manages to get up and brush her teeth and gets back in the shower with him, she lets him wash her while she leans up against the tile, his movements intimate but not sexual.

They go back downstairs after and he cooks dinner for her. She's surprised when she is able to keep most of it down. After dinner they go for a quick walk with Harper before cuddling up on the couch for the rest of the night. She falls asleep on his shoulder and does not wake when he carries her up to bed. Right before 5:30 the next morning, she is awakened by him shaking her, softly telling her he has to go.

She moves onto her back and reaches up for him while he bends down over her. She runs her hands down the sides of his face as she says, "I don't know how I'm going to be able to be away from you."

"I will be back" he says in a tone implying he had no doubts that they would see each again.

She does not know why, but she has the strangest sense in the pit of her stomach that something bad was about to happen, like she did in the arena when she was apprehensive about separating from Peeta. She does not voice this concern and instead leans up and kisses him. He moves down further as his tongue gently touches hers and after a few minutes pulls away. He gives her one last agonizing look as he gets up and holds onto her hand for one final moment before pulling away and heading downstairs.

Her thoughts now in the present, she knows that her fears were not frivolous, just as before, her gut told her the situation wasn't right. She chastises herself for not voicing her concern more with him, for she knows had she demanded it, he would have declined the mission though he would have been angry with her. She knows he cannot refuse her.

She has to remind herself of that the next time she gets jealous of Dez.

She begins thinking about the tribe, and how Paylor arranged for food drop offs once a month that began last November. Katniss last saw the tribe during a quick break from school at the end of October, Gale accompanying her, a hovercraft provided to them as previously arranged. The tribe tells her where they wanted the Capitol to drop the food off for them to retrieve. Still frustrated that they were stuck there for another winter, Katniss promises Strong Wind that if the Jay Killers are not disbanded by her next birthday, she would speak with Paylor about providing constant surveillance after returning to their village. Even though the last thing the tribes wants is to be watched by the Capitol again, Strong Wind agrees to her suggestion.

She knows the only good that can come of all this is that if the plan succeeds, the Jay Killers might finally be stopped and the tribe can go home.

She feels her eyes start to get heavy and turns on her side, the urge to sleep overtaking her. She dozes off for an hour and wakes up to the sound of the phone ringing, Harper licking her face to help her wake up. She gives him a quick pat on the head before jumping off the bed and answering.

"Hello" she says.

"Katniss it's me" Haymitch's voice on the other end.

"Haymitch-any news?"

"I talked to Paylor, or tried to I should say. She agrees with Heavensbee that is best if you stay here but that she will make sure you are able to watch and hear everything from the control room with General Brown." General Brown being the General that was in the room with them earlier.

She is not surprised by this in the least and says, "Did she say when they plan to make their move?"

"Yes. She is too meet with Jasper and five members of his group at 8 am tomorrow morning."

She looks at the clock and sees it is almost 7 pm. Gale has to hold on for another 13 hours. She thanks Haymitch and hangs up, telling him she needs to grab dinner in the hotel lobby. She heads for the door planning to go down the hall to the Hawthorne's to ask Posy and maybe Vick if they want to go with her and update them on Gale's rescue when she gasps in surprise after opening the door, Vick on the other side.

His arm is raised showing he was about to knock. He quickly puts his arm down and says, "Katniss-I need to talk to you."

"I was just about to come down. I'm going to head to the lobby to get some food, do you want to come? I was going to ask Posy too."

"Sure, but I really need to talk to you first. I have a plan. A way for us to save Gale."

She looks at him in surprise and pulls the door back, signaling to him he was to head inside.


	99. Chapter 99-Hope

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 99-Hope

Katniss shuts her door and looks at Vick waiting for him to continue as he walks into her room. She notices he looks nervous as he says, "The plan the Capitol has come up with could go wrong, and I think we should prepare for a back-up plan."

"Which is?"

"I can borrow one of the smaller hovercrafts and take us from here to District 10."

"You mean steal one of the ships?"

"Well yeah…."

"Vick-"

"We have to have ship to get to Gale! I have a plan to distract the Jay Killers."

"Do I even want to know what this plan is?"

"Using you as bait."

"WHAT?"

"We show up unannounced outside the compound to lure them out, that way the soldiers nearby can take them out. We will say it is a trade, you for Gale and the squad."

Katniss inhales deeply, thinking over Vick's request. Showing up announced might not work, plus, how would they communicate with the rest of the soldiers? She asks him that.

"I will radio over when we land and tell them we are going to the compound."

"And if they tell you to stand ground?"

"We'll go anyway, they'll see us on the image feed."

While Katniss wanted to do whatever she could to save Gale, she had to put her baby's safety first. She also had to protect Vick's future.

"Vick….you'll be expelled from the military, and you still have one year left of training. I can't let you do this. We will just have to put our trust in the Capitol. I'm willing to do that."

"I don't care if I get expelled, I have to help my brother" he yells angrily.

"It might not work."

"I think it will."

"I can't go with you, I can't. I'm sorry. I'll see if you and maybe your Mom can be there in the control room when I watch. If things start to go bad, how about we leave then?"

"It will take a least four hours to fly there, we would need to leave at least that many hours before they approach the compound."

Knowing he is right and unable to come up with any other ideas that will make him feel more at ease, Katniss says, "The only other thing I can think of is seeing if Paylor will allow us to be closer, maybe I can see if she will let us fly overhead nearby. Not you flying though."

She sees her suggestion is not what he wanted to hear but nods and says, "Let me know" and storms off. His actions reminding her of Gale's behavior when he was Vick's age.

She picks up the phone and dial's Haymitch's room. He answers on the sixth ring, sounding even more intoxicated than he did a few short moments ago when they last spoke.

She asks him if he can get into contact with Paylor on her behalf and tells him what her request is. He tells her he thinks it would be safer if she stays in 13. She presses it further when Haymitch finally says, "Something's up, what is it?"

"I need to be closer to 10 Haymitch I've already told you" she says in an annoyed tone.

"This is more than just that. There's a reason you keep pressing this."

"Gale's brother Vick wants to steal a ship from here and use me as bait in case things go bad. I am just trying to placate him."

"You have no problem saying no to people. That's not what this is about."

"If something happens, if anything goes wrong, I can't wait in 13 until I am taken to the Capitol. I won't be able to handle it."

"Yes you can, you're strong. You're one of the strongest people I know."

She starts to tear up, her hormones taking control again. "It's different now Haymitch."

"Gale's your husband, but you trusted the people who now lead the Capitol when Peeta was in danger. It's no different than before."

"Yes it is! I can't risk becoming so distraught if something happens that I….I….."

"You what?" Haymitch says completely perplexed.

"I lose my baby" she whispers.

"Excuse me?" Haymitch says raising his voice.

"I'm pregnant."

She hears a loud sigh before he says, "That's what I thought you said. Well, you two sure did pick a great time to start a family."

"No one else knows. We agreed not to tell anyone until I was further along." He hears the fear in her voice, immediately feeling guilty for what he just said.

"Look-I….I shouldn't have said that. It's just…..this complicates things."

"You think I don't know that Haymitch!" she says, her sadness and fear turning to anger.

"I will talk to the President on your behalf."

"I would prefer you don't tell her that I'm pregnant."

"I may have to Katniss. Do you want my help or not?"

She quickly relents and thanks him. He tells her he will call her back if he is able to speak to Paylor.

After she hangs up the phone she walks down to Hazelle and Posy's room, Vick in the room with them. She informs the three of them that Gale's rescue will begin around 8 am tomorrow. She also tells them she has asked Haymitch for his help to see if all of them could be in a hovercraft nearby. She sees the doubt in Vick's eyes, and his anger that they aren't doing something more.

She tells them she will call if she hears anything and heads back to her room, declining Hazelle's offer to stay longer. She tells them she needs to be in her room in case Haymitch calls.

While it was the truth, the truth was also that she needed to be alone. She needed time to prepare herself for the possibility Paylor forces her to remain in 13 and that reluctantly, she may have to go along with Vick's faulty plan. She knows she has to do something, she can't just sit in 13 and watch from an image feed. Not this time.

She cries herself to sleep and wakes to her phone ringing. She looks at the clock and sees it is 10:30 pm and answers.

As expected Haymitch was on the other line, telling her that Paylor agreed to let the Hawthorne's be in a secure location in District 10, about a 15 minute hovercraft ride from the compound. She would be allowed to ride in the medical hovercraft that was on stand by for the rescue. She and the Hawthorne's were to be ready to leave at 5 am. She thanks Haymitch and calls Hazelle's room. Hazelle thanking Katniss and telling her she would pass the message along to Vick.

Once she finishes speaking to Hazelle she lays back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She looks at her dreamcatcher hanging above her and whispers, "Hang on Gale, I'm coming. Stay alive."

* * *

Gale is not sure how much time had passed since he heard the gun-shot until now. He feels blood on his face, no doubt from the blow he took to the head after he called out hearing the gun-shot. The same man who had whipped him had come in and yelled at him to be quiet. Gale demanding to know what had happened. After he heard the gun-shots he heard the cries of Hance and he thinks Spencer so he started shouting and continued to demand answers until he saw the man raise his arm and felt a blow to the side of his head.

His head throbbing, he tries to remain hopeful that the Capitol was on their way, but doubt started to creep in. He is starving, having only be given water though he hadn't had any since after his second whipping, he knows the lack of food is clouding his judgement. The Capitol's military was coming, Katniss was coming, and he would be reunited with her soon.

While sitting in total darkness he thinks about Katniss and his family, hoping they have been taken somewhere safe. He knows Katniss would be with them, making sure they are alright. It was one thing he never had to worry about, his family being taken care of. It was what made his relationship with Katniss so great, the fact that they both looked out for each other's families always.

He is not sure how much time passes before he begins to hear commotion, then gun-shots, a lot of gun-shots. He sits up and strains to listen, only hearing noises and continued gun fire.

After a few moments he sees the door open, his eyes adjusting to the light, the door is open but no one is standing there. Suddenly, an image of a solider appears right in front of him, seeming to come out of nowhere. He gasps as the soldier bends down and yells for help.

Thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him or he has suffered some type of damage from the blow to his head, he is unable to speak as another soldier comes in and helps free him from his chains, using a small torch. Both soldiers help him to his feet and begin carrying him out of the cell. He tries to walk but is unable, his legs and feet almost dragging as the two men carry him as quickly as they can. Before he knows it he is outside, the bright light of the sun shining into his eyes.

He is taken onto a hovercraft and is lowered onto an operating table, lying face down. He feels his arm getting poked and looks over to see an IV being inserted. Suddenly he hears himself cry out, his back burning intensely. Feeling the morphling taking affect he feels his eyes start to get heavy when all of the sudden he hears Katniss calling out to him. He turns his head and sees her flying towards him, falling to her knees and begins touching his face.

"Gale your head, you've been bleeding" she says out of breath.

"Katniss-it's okay" he manages to say, his voice raspy from lack of water.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she says and begins kissing him, closing his eyes in response.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, you need to leave please. You shouldn't be in here" Gale hears an unknown voice say.

He feels Katniss pull away from him and is unable to open his eyes and feels himself quickly fall into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Of course next chapter you will see what happened during the rescue.**


	100. Chapter 100-Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I will probably update a lot this week, for I will not be as busy as I have been the last few weeks.**

Chapter 100-Rescue

"Mrs. Hawthorne, you need to leave please. You shouldn't be in here" one of the military nurses says to Katniss as she desperately kisses Gale, overcome with relief and sadness for she sees he was severely beaten.

She pulls back from him and sees that he has fallen asleep, the morphling kicking in. She quickly leaves the operating room and takes her seat in the main sitting area of the hovercraft.

She looks at the clock and sees it is 9 am. She can't believe it has only been an hour since they first landed. When she got on a separate hovercraft from the Hawthorne's, she had been told by Haymitch that he did have to tell Paylor about her pregnancy, and that when he did she finally agreed to let her ride on the medical hovercraft on the condition that she help the staff if needed. Growing up in a healer's home helped make her somewhat useful. Haymitch also told her that Paylor was allowing her and the Hawthorne's to be close by in case Gale's condition was dire. Luckily, it didn't come to that though Gale looked really beat up.

She begins thinking about what happened after the medical hovercraft first landed. They were a safe distance from the compound but were close enough to help save Gale and his squad and bring them back to the Capitol. A live feed began to show in the control room. Haymitch and Katniss watched as a group of five men left the front and only entrance of the compound. Katniss wondered which one of those men was Jasper. Suddenly, right before the large heavy steel door was about to shut, the door swings back open and lingers for a few moments before shutting. The men not noticing that the door didn't shut immediately. The feed continues to show the front entrance and suddenly voices could be heard. The voices of the rescue squad.

"We're in" Katniss hears a voice say.

Not being able to see anything inside, she assumes they are carefully walking through the compound. After what feels like an eternity agonizing, she starts to hear muffled voices and movement. She then hears loud and clear an unknown voice say "What the fuck?" and then immediately hears a loud voice say, "Stay on the ground."

The unknown voice then shouts, "Get your weapons out! We've got company."

A few moments later men start shouting to get ready and loud gunfire begins.

"Shit" Katniss hears one of the soldiers say.

"Split up, and get your invisibility shield back on" another voice shouts over the noise.

She continues to hear gunfire, with more shouting and muffling voices, unable to make out what is being said. The shouting and gunshots go on and on, and Katniss then sees some of the Jay Killers come running out of the compound. Some carrying guns, some not. Some begin immediately shooting at what Katniss assumes are more soldiers waiting outside. Some of them put their hands up in surrender. Slowly, the soldiers come into view on the screen and begin tying the men up. Some of the Jay Killers fall to the ground from gunshot wounds. She still cannot make out what is being said for she continues to hear gun fire. More and more men continue to come out and eventually, Katniss sees Gale's squad members come out. She sees Spencer, Hance, and Abraham along with four others. A few moments later one more member of Gale's team comes out and then no one else comes out. Gun shots could still be heard but not as many.

"Haymitch" Katniss says turning to him, tears in her eyes. Haymitch engulfs her in a tight hug and tries to calm her when suddenly they hear someone on the feed shout, "We've got Commander Hawthorne, and he's injured."

Katniss whips her head up and eagerly looks at the screen, willing for Gale to come out. She holds her breath until she sees three figures come out of the front door, Gale being carried by two soldiers.

She feels the hovercraft start to move and she and Haymitch take their seats. A few minutes later the craft lands, she takes off her seatbelt to run down the walkway when suddenly she feels a bout of dizziness when she stands up.

Sensing that something was wrong, Haymitch pulls her back down in the seat and says, "What's wrong?"

"I'm really dizzy."

"You need to relax, this much stress is not good for the baby."

"It's a normal side effect."

"Have you ever experienced dizziness before?"

"Well….no."

"You are staying here….don't move" Haymitch says threateningly and heads towards the ramp.

Katniss sees the injured soldiers and Jay Killers start to enter the hovercraft, the Jay Killers tied up but taken into adjacent rooms to be treated. She then sees Gale being carried into a room. Still dizzy but feeling slightly better she gets up and yells out to him while following them into the room.

Her thoughts now in the present, her dizziness now passed, she slowly gets up and goes to find Haymitch. She walks down the walkway and sees him talking to one of the soldiers and hears a voice call out to her.

She turns and sees Spencer walking up to her. She embraces him and he asks her how Gale was.

"I think he'll be okay, he's being operated on and they just gave him morphling."

"We walked into a trap, we were separated from the Commander right away."

Katniss sees that he looks alright except for some bruises here and there. "Then what happened?" she asks.

"All of us minus the Commander were taken into a large room and chained up. They only gave us water. They tried asking questions but none of us would speak. They would bring other people in but still none of us talked, and then-"

She sees the pained look on his face before he says, "One of them recognized Ruby, a solider from District 1. Apparently she and the guy who recognized her are from the same town. He asked her why she was working for the enemy and when she wouldn't respond, he pointed a gun at her and said this is what they do to traitors. And he…..he shot her, right in front of all of us. Killed her in cold blood. We then heard the Commander start to yell, and then one of the men left the room to deal with him."

Katniss puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "I'm sorry."

"I could….I could hear the Commander while the man was beating him, we all heard it."

Katniss closes her eyes, trying to get the image she had imagined out of her mind. She clears her throat and says, "He's safe now. You all are."

Haymitch comes up beside her and says, "Sorry to interrupt, Katniss we need you on the hovercraft, some of the nurses need help treating the soldiers."

She excuses herself and begins walking up the walkway, Haymitch coming up behind her and whispering, "You look better."

She turns and says under the breath, "I'm not dizzy anymore, I feel fine."

"I'll be helping out if you need me."

She nods her head showing her appreciation and Haymitch leads her to the area where she is needed. She ends up helping apply bandages and cleaning up wounds. She is kept away from the area the captured men are treated in for safety concerns and for fear she would harm them though that couldn't be further from the truth.

Once she was finished she was told she could go in and see Gale. The doctor who treated him tells her that he suffered a concussion and that they treated his back wounds.

"Good thing we treated them when we did, the wounds were beginning to show signs of infection" the doctor says to her.

"Is he awake?" she asks, eager to speak to him.

"No, he will probably be sleeping for the next several hours."

She has Haymitch find out if a message was sent to the Hawthorne's that Gale was rescued.

She goes into a small room and sees him sleeping soundly on his stomach, the IV still inserted into his arm. She finds a small stool and pulls it up beside him, taking his hand in hers. She strokes his hair as she realizes she is almost in the same exact position as she was back in 12 after he got whipped after being caught illegally hunting. She remembers how she had realized at that moment what he meant to her, what he still means to her, and how their relationship ended but was salvaged all these years later. No longer taking advantage of her relationship with him, she knows he will always be hers, and she'll always be his. She whispers to him that she loves him and lays her head beside his and closes her eyes. She drifts off to sleep, exhausted from her lack of sleep the night before and wakes to Posy's voice.

"Katniss" Posy says softly shaking her awake.

She opens her eyes and leans up and sees Posy, Hazelle, and Vick in front of her. She gets up and all four of them embrace, Hazelle softly crying. Katniss fills them in on what she saw on the live feed. They stay in Gale's room with him while he slept until they are told everyone has been treated and on are on nearby hovercrafts and that everyone would be going back to the Capitol. They exit the room and go and sit beside Haymitch in the sitting area. As Katniss feels the hovercraft begin to rise up in to the air, she feels Posy take her hand and squeezes it. Sensing the youngest Hawthorne felt uneasy, never having been on a hovercraft until today, Katniss squeezes her hand back in support.

When they arrive in the Capitol Gale along with a few others are taken to the Capitol hospital. Katniss finds out from Haymitch that the five men who went to see Paylor were captured and were also flown to the Capitol, currently being questioned though the Capitol wasn't getting much information from them. The compound was still being searched, Katniss hopeful that perhaps her journal and map would finally be found.

Katniss, Haymitch, and the Hawthorne's are taken to a hotel and are given rooms for the rest of the day until tomorrow. Telling the Hawthorne's she was still pretty tired from everything that happened, she goes to her room and takes a long nap. When she wakes, she is starving and goes down to the hotel's restaurant and sees Haymitch sitting at the bar. She takes a seat beside him and orders food while he continues to drink. They chat idly while she eats and he drinks and once she is finished eating, she sees Hazelle just outside the door in the lobby. She tells Haymitch she will be right back as she goes out to the lobby and calls to Hazelle.

"Katniss there you are! I tried to call your room, we are heading over to the hospital now, Gale's awake."

She goes back to the bar and tells Haymitch she is going to the hospital and then leaves with the Hawthorne's. When they arrive she manages to hold back her tears when she sees him sitting up in his hospital bed, his head wrapped and his back bandaged.

Posy goes to him first, throwing her arms around him as he tells her he is alright. Hazelle hugs him next followed by Vick. Finally, Katniss approaches his bed and gives him a hug as he whispers into her ear, "Are you alright?"

She pulls back and gives him a nod and says, "Are you alright?" concern still evident on her face.

"I don't feel any pain, just soreness. My head hurts a little and my back just feels numb."

Katniss tells Gale about the rescue, how the five men were lured out of the compound, about Ruby being murdered and about the invisibility suits.

"So I wasn't losing my mind when all of the sudden I saw someone appear out of nowhere. I can't believe the Capitol had that kind of technology and kept it secret."

"It sounds like they had been working on it for a long time" she says in response.

"I'm going to ask the President about it, find out why she kept that from me." Katniss sees the look of anger on his face, hurt that the President didn't entrust him with such sensitive information. Hazelle tries to make him feel better by saying she's sure the President had her reasons, and not to jump to any conclusions.

Once they are told visiting hours have ended for the day, Hazelle, Posy, and Vick wait outside Gale's room giving him a few moments alone with Katniss. Once the door is closed she bends down and begins kissing him. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"I told you I would come back" he says to her in between kisses.

She looks down and says, "When I saw everyone come out but you, I was so afraid that I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere Catnip, the two of us are supposed to continue causing all kinds of trouble right?"

"Right" she says smiling, her smile then becoming a slight frown as she says, "I'm sorry about your squad member-Ruby."

She sees his smile fall as he says, "Jasper better have been one of the men who came out of that compound."

"I don't know, I hope so."

Katniss then hears the door open and sees the nurse who tells her she only has a couple more minutes. She hugs Gale one last time and gets up and grabs her things when he says, "You still didn't tell my family about the baby."

Surprised that he was bringing it up she looks at him and says, "No I didn't."

"You told Haymitch didn't you?"

"How did you…"

"Because I know you, I know what you would do. I think when we go home we need to tell them, and your Mother too."

She nods in response, not wanting to start an argument even though she still wasn't comfortable telling them. She tells him she will see him tomorrow and gives him one last quick kiss and leaves.

The next morning after emerging from the shower she hears the phone ring and quickly goes to answer it, Haymitch on the other line.

"Your journal and map were not found, the compound was searched numerous times."

She feels a sense of dread forming in the pit of her stomach, realizing what she feared was coming true.

"The Capitol questioned the men all night, one of them finally cracked and started talking. Jasper was not with them, he wasn't in the compound."

Katniss doesn't respond and instead falls the ground, passing out.

 **A/N: Wow 100 chapters! Thanks for sticking with my story! The Jay Killer storyline will wrap up soon, I promise.**


	101. Chapter 101-Moments of Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: My intention is not to have the Jay Killer storyline drag on. It pretty much has wrapped up, but the leader of the group was not captured. You will see what happens with that later.**

Chapter 101-Moments of Happiness

Katniss awakens in a hospital room. She is hooked up to an IV. The only thing she can remember was her phone call with Haymitch telling her Jasper had not been captured and that her things still missing. She has no idea what happened after that caused her to end up here.

She pushes the button to call the nurse, a few minutes later the nurse comes in and tells her that she had passed out and that she was brought here by her family. She assumes that Haymitch had gone to Hazelle.

"Are they here? My family that is?" Katniss asks.

"Yes, they are in the waiting room. They were with your husband earlier. He's getting released today."

"Why am I hooked up to this IV?"

"You need fluids. You have been experiencing a lot of nausea right? Trouble keeping food down?"

"Yes" Katniss says knowing what her questions meant.

"Losing a bit of weight this early during pregnancy is normal, but you have lost almost ten percent of your body weight so we gave you nutrients through an IV. Most likely the weight loss is what caused your dizziness and fainting."

She knows Haymitch is the one who told them she was pregnant and was experiencing dizziness.

"Is the baby…okay?"

"Oh yes. As long as your weight comes back up the baby should be fine. We did some testing, would you like to know the baby's gender?"

"No" she says quickly. "I would prefer waiting until my husband is here."

"Oh right, sorry. Well, if you want to know when he arrives, let one of us know."

A few moments after the nurse leaves she hears shouting coming from outside her room, recognizing Gale's voice immediately.

"I'm going in to see her."

"Mr. Hawthorne, you have not been released yet. You need to wait just a little bit longer until the doctor says you can-"

"Get out of my way, I need to see my _wife_ " his tone on the last word indicating he wasn't waiting for anybody.

"But-"

Katniss contemplates finding way to disconnect the IV to get out of the bed when the door flies open, Gale barging in and shutting the door behind him. Not allowing anyone else to come in.

She sees he is dressed and still has slight bruising on his face though he looked a lot better than he did yesterday.

"Katniss!" he says as he goes into her outstretched arms.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine" she says while hugging him.

"What happened" he says pulling back from her embrace and looking at her. "My Mom said you fainted."

"You know how hard it has been for me to keep food down. Well, I started experiencing dizziness yesterday and this morning when Haymitch told me Jasper and my things are still missing, I passed out."

Gale's look of concern turns to disdain as he says, "I know, I heard that he uses decoys. Who knows where he is now."

Wanting to push the thought of Jasper aside she says, "The nurse says I need to get my weight up."

"Is that why you have this?" he says looking to her IV hookup.

"Yeah."

He bends down and kisses her. Feeling safe in his arms once again and wanting to feel him close she moves her hand up under his shirt and begins to rub his back, pulling her hand back in shock by what she feels.

Smooth skin instead of his usual scarred skin that she had memorized by touch.

"Your back-it's healed?"

He runs his hand through his hair as he says, "Yeah, they did the procedure really early this morning. I don't know who decided to do it, I didn't ask for it. I think they did it to help heal my wounds since I have scars there already."

Knowing how the procedure works she says, "Yeah, it pretty much erases everything. No more healing needed."

He opens his mouth to respond when suddenly they hear the door open. The doctor appears in the doorway and gives them both a look and says, "Mr. Hawthorne, I figured I'd find you here."

Gale grabs Katniss's hand and says, "Of course, I find out my wife-my pregnant wife has been hospitalized, what do you expect?"

"I need to do a final check on you before we let you leave."

"You can do that after you tell me what your plan is to help my wife."

The doctor comes closer to them and looks at Katniss and says, "I have a prescription ready for you that will help ease the nausea. And I want you to increase your vitamin intake, and you are to eat three solid meals a day, no exceptions."

"And if I can't keep it down?"

"You will, this medicine is really effective. You are almost at nine weeks and you will be entering your second trimester in about a month. By then the nausea should subside completely. If it doesn't, keep taking the medication."

She nods her head in response. The doctor then says, "Would you like to know the gender of the baby? We did every test we could to make sure everything was okay."

Katniss looks to Gale and sees his face light up. He looks at her and she nods her head letting him know she was okay with finding out now.

"Sure" Gale says beaming.

"You are having a girl."

Katniss feels herself being lifted up slightly off the bed from Gale's embrace. She knows he would be swinging her around right now if she wasn't in this hospital bed. He brings his head down to rest on hers and says, "Just like you thought."

"Congratulations, I know this is a very exciting time for you both. That's why you both need to take it easy and you need to take time to recover Mr. Hawthorne."

Gale brings his head back up and tells the doctor he understands and that he will. Katniss knows though that it is only lip service. She knows Gale will immerse himself back at work and while she knows she should be excited about the baby, she still has too many lingering thoughts racing in her mind. Would Jasper ever be found? Will the Sioux be okay returning to their village? How will Peeta react once he finds out? Will she have to go on air and broadcast to all of Panem that she is having a child? Of course she does not voice these concerns with Gale. Thinking now is not the time.

An hour later after she has eaten a large meal and dressed, she meets Gale outside his room and together they head into the lobby, hand in hand. She sees Haymitch sitting in the waiting room with Hazelle, Posy, and Vick. He is chatting with Hazelle while Vick and Posy watch TV.

He turns his head and looks up at Katniss and rises to his feet and goes over to her and hugs her. She sees Gale walk over to his family giving her a moment.

"I'm sorry but I had to bring you here, I had to tell Hazelle that you were pregnant" he says to her looking anxious not knowing what her reaction was going to be.

"It's okay Haymitch. I'm not angry. I'm lucky to have you as a friend, you always look out for me."

"And I always will, you know that."

She updates him on her condition and then leans forward and whispers into his ear, "I'm having a girl."

He gives her a look of genuine happiness as he says softly so that no one else can hear, "Congratulations."

"Have you….have you told Peeta yet?"

"No, that's for you to do. When you are ready."

She doesn't think she will ever be ready to tell him but yet again keeps it to herself. She continues talking with Haymitch for a few more minutes before he says his goodbyes to Hazelle, Posy, Vick, and Gale.

Katniss walks with him to the end of hall and he tells her not to worry about Jasper. That he, Johanna, and Enobaria will continue the search for him. She gives him one last hug before walking back into the waiting room.

Hazelle comes up to her and hugs her fiercely when she returns. Taken slightly by surprise Katniss wraps her arms around her and when she pulls back, she sees slight tears in her eyes.

"So you are finally making me a Grandmother" she says to her, Katniss realizing that the tears are those of joy.

"I hope you don't think it is too soon." Katniss says knowing full well what Hazelle's feelings were on the subject a little over two years ago.

"Oh no of course not! Back then I was….still unsure of what your true feelings were, I was…afraid you could still go back to Peeta and break Gale's heart. I'm sorry."

Katniss lays a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it, letting her know silently that she accepts the apology. Posy comes over and hugs Katniss next and says, "I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt. I can't wait" she says excitedly.

"And hopefully you will see how hard it is to take care of a baby and decide to never date a boy" Gale says teasingly to her, not wanting to think about his 15 year old baby sister having a boyfriend.

Vick comes over and gives Katniss a hug as well and offers his congratulations. "So when are you due?" he asks.

Hazelle and Posy look at Katniss eagerly as she looks to Gale and says, "October 16."

"Looks like I will be busy celebrating birthdays that week" Hazelle jokes, hinting at Gale's birthday that same week.

Gale comes up and puts his arm around Katniss giving her a look saying it was up to her to let them know what they just found out. She looks at Posy, Vick, and Hazelle as she says, "We just found out…..we're having a girl."

Posy squeals in surprise and Hazelle throws her arms up and says, "Yes! Hawthorne's are known to have boys, so glad I will at least have one Granddaughter."

Katniss laughs as they all embrace in a group hug. Once the hug ends Vick teases Gale by saying, "Maybe I'll be the one to have all the boys."

"Whoa, you saying something I don't know about" Gale says looking at Vick in anticipation.

Vick laughs as he says, "No. But I do plan on making things official with Layla once I am done with training."

Having this happy moment with the Hawthorne's made Katniss forget for a brief moment her fears, the five of them happily heading to the train station to go back to District 2.

* * *

 **Eight weeks later (May 2)**

Katniss stares at herself in the mirror. Now in her second trimester and 16 weeks along, she finally has a noticeable curve in her stomach.

Besides her Mother, the Hawthorne's, Haymitch and Paylor, she still has been able to keep her pregnancy a secret. The principal at the school didn't know, and neither did her only two friends at work, Livia and Kimber. After getting the medication to help her nausea she had almost no symptoms to hide. She did gain weight after returning to Silver Lake but it was not to the point that people would be suspicious, hoping that people figured she had gained weight because she was happily married.

Looking at herself now though, she realizes it is finally time to reveal her pregnancy, for she won't be able to hide her noticeable belly for too much longer.

Now that her morning sickness was gone and her appetite back, her sex drive was back as well, and in full force. While she and Gale had a pretty active sex life before her pregnancy, at times he was having a hard time keeping up with her for the last couple of weeks she craved having him inside her almost as much as she craved sweets. That morning she had woken Gale up early and began stroking him, eager to have him get hard so he could pleasure her the way only he could.

"Catnip" he says groggily, not ready to be woken from the deep sleep he had been in.

"Sorry, you know this is all her fault" she says smirking.

He grunts as he bends over and kisses her. He then gets up and splashes cold water on his face before returning to the bed. He grabs her legs and pulls her to the edge of the bed and gently pulls her underwear off, tossing it to the ground. He kneels down and begins licking her, pleasuring her the way he knows she loves. She wraps her legs around his shoulders, almost trapping him down. As he continues his movements she feels herself start to need more and she moans, "Gale" as she reaches to quickly stroke his dark hair.

He raises his head and knows what she wants by the tone of her voice. Still tired but unable to ever resist her needs, he rises up and takes his boxers off while she pulls her nightshirt off. Seeing her naked before him he says, "Whoa, your stomach, it just-popped out."

She looks down and frowns as she sees that her stomach was no longer flat like it had been. Practically popping out overnight. She touches the curved area, almost willing herself to feel her baby move but nothing happens.

Gale lays down beside her and begins touching her now noticeable curve as well. "Can you feel anything?" he asks.

"No" she says the disappointment evident in her voice.

"I'm sure you will soon."

Not wanting to waste any more time talking, she moves his hand to her breast signaling that she wants him to keep going. Taking her hint he takes her breast that has gotten even more full and larger in his mouth as he reaches down and strokes her clit, warming her back up. She reaches down and grabs him and moves his hand away and inserts him into her. He rolls her on top of him as he begins moving inside her, not wanting to put any weight on her. She grabs onto his shoulders as her body slides up against his over and over. She feels his hands grab onto her butt as he pushes harder into her. Completely aroused but still wanting more, she rolls off of him to his surprise and gets up on her knees and holds onto the headboard as he turns around and slips back inside her from behind. She bends down slightly as he continues thrusting, one hand squeezing her breast and teasing her nipple while the other laid gently on her curved stomach. She cries out in pleasure when she finally orgasms, thinking perhaps it was the loudest she had ever been, and she hears him come as well soon after. She collapses in exhaustion, laying back down on the bed and feels him begin to kiss her flushed cheek. He kisses her cheek a few times before brushing a kiss on her mouth though she is too tired to kiss him back. He curls up beside her and quickly falls back asleep, his hand protectively cradling her stomach while they slept until later on in the morning.

It was Sunday, a day that they continued to reserve for just the two of them. She tells him after she showers and gets dressed that she wants to go hunting. She hadn't been hunting since finding out she was pregnant.

"Okay but there will be no tree climbing" he says as he fixes her breakfast.

Unable to close her pants, she needed to use a hair tie to hold the button of her pants together, she knows she needs to go shopping for maternity clothes. But decides she will do that later in the week, for she had loose fitting dresses that she could wear to work this week.

They decide to take Harper with them into the woods. She manages to find a squirrel and hits it right in eye, her signature move. Pleased that she hasn't lost her touch they head back to the house, Gale catching a few things in his snare line. They eat their freshly caught meal later on that night and spend the rest of the night looking through a magazine to get ideas for the nursery. The spare room will be converted into the baby's room and Gale speaks with her about the idea of not renewing their lease come fall.

"There is a….piece of land that I have been eyeing" he says to her.

"Piece of land?"

"For us to build a house on."

"You want to build a house?"

"Yeah….we are going to need a bigger house eventually."

"Gale-what's the rush? Can we wait until after she comes to talk about this?"

"Catnip, you know once this baby is born my Mother and Sister will not be able to stay away right? They will be here every weekend I can guarantee it. Plus there is your Mother as well. We are going to need extra rooms."

"So this piece of land is here in Silver Lake?"

"Yes. On the other side of the lake. It's a little further from the school but still a walkable distance."

"Is it near the woods?"

"Like we could live anywhere else" he says smiling.

She smiles back and gives him a quick kiss. Seeing the look of happiness on his face as they begin discussing names makes her realize she needs to cherish these moments of happiness, for she knows it can be taken away at any moment. That night while in bed she begins repeating her list of kind acts in her head followed by her repetitious habit of repeating Sioux words over and over. Her way of trying to ease the anxiety she began feeling. Not knowing why she was feeling this way and blaming it on her hormones, it takes her over an hour to drift off to sleep, her dreamcatcher hanging above her protecting her while she dreamt.

 **A/N: Since Panem has very advanced technology and medicine, I made it so that a person knows a baby's gender way earlier than usual. However, I did find an article that said blood tests can be done as early as 7 weeks to detect gender, so maybe this is not so far off lol.**


	102. Chapter 102-Revelations IV

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 102-Revelations IV

 **May 8 (Saturday)**

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday present" Gale says teasingly while Katniss curled up to him while running her fingers along his chest.

Still breathing heavily she says, "I hope I don't have to wait for my next birthday for you to do that to me again."

"Oh I don't know-maybe" he says grinning and bends down and engulfs her in a loving kiss.

They eventually force themselves to get out of bed and get ready for Gale had a big day planned for her. After breakfast they were going to walk with Harper across town to see the plot of land Gale had been looking at buying. Afterwards the plan was to drop Harper off at Kimber's house and head to the train station to go to Hazelle's for Katniss's birthday celebration.

When they arrive on the other side of the lake, Katniss sees the homes here are much closer to the mountains though there is still an abundance of trees and land to explore. The homes are also much more spread out here, and much larger. Gale walks Katniss to an area on the far edge of the lake, a good distance from the nearest house off to the right. The area is big and she sees a large meadow right before the edge of the forest.

She stops and takes a deep breath, she knows this meadow. This is the meadow she saw in her first vision, unable to believe that was over four years ago. The meadow she saw her three children playing on.

Noticing her sudden change in demeanor Gale moves closer and wraps his arm around her shoulders and says, "Everything alright?"

She blinks a few times and says, "Yes it's just….this meadow reminds me of 12."

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons I have been eyeing it. It is 8 acres of land."

"And the house would go there?" Katniss points to an area right before the meadow, an area with a few trees.

"Yep, the trees would have to come down of course, but at least we'd have some wood to use for a little while once winter comes."

"How long will it take to build?"

"The contractor told me once the sale is finalized five months."

"So…October if we are lucky?"

"Possibly November if things get delayed."

She nods her head not saying anything further. She moves away from him and continues to look out at the area around her. Feeling unsure if she is on board with his plan he says, "Do you like it? We can look at different models of houses if you want, but there was one I found that I think you will like."

She doesn't turn around when she says, "It's perfect."

He smiles and comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. They then walk to Kimber's small cottage near their house and see her sitting on her porch swing reading as they walk up.

"Hey Mama how you feeling" Kimber says with a smile as she stands up and puts her book down. She had found out Katniss was pregnant on Monday at work and started teasingly calling her "Mama" since.

"Same as always" Katniss says with a small smile.

Kimber leads them into her house, both of them had been there numerous times before. Kimber bends down and pets Harper before going to her small kitchen table and handing Katniss a card and small bag.

"Happy Birthday!" she says cheerily. "Go on-open it."

Katniss looks slightly uncomfortable as she opens her card and reads the brief, but sweet birthday message inside. She then opens up the small bag and sees a gift card to the Stone Garden Inn.

Katniss smiles at Kimber as she says, "Figured you two could have a nice dinner there, you know, before a screaming infant takes over your home."

Katniss gives her a quick hug and says, "Thank you, but you know you didn't have to get me anything."

"You said that last year too."

Katniss snickers as she says, "Yeah I guess I did."

"It's not like you never get me gifts either and besides, I _like_ getting gifts for my friends. I only have two of them in this town you know."

While Katniss still loved the peace and quiet of Silver Lake, she accepted the fact that she and Kimber will never be truly accepted in the community. Gale and Livia had an easier time, though it wasn't a lot better for them. The four of them spent quite a bit of time together on Friday and Saturday's as a result.

"So how does it feel to be 29?" Kimber asks.

"No different than 28."

"Well, enjoy it, the big 3-0 looms" Kimber says dramatically.

"Hey, 30 is not so bad" Gale pipes in.

They chat for a few before heading off, wanting to stop by the cottage first before heading to the train station. Katniss and Gale say their goodbyes to Harper and tell them they will see him first thing in the morning.

Gale grabs the blueprints of the different homes they could build and slips it in his bag. While on the train he shows them to Katniss. She sees a total of six different home styles to choose from. All of them two story, some with large living rooms and bedrooms.

They all looked expensive.

"Gale-how much is all this going to cost?"

"The house itself is not too bad, it is more the land that is expensive."

"Maybe we should look at a different area."

"Why? We can afford it. You know I've saved my income from the military after buying my Mom's townhouse."

Katniss knows he is right, but she still wasn't used to the idea. Living in her large house in the Victor's Village was different. For one, she deserved that house after everything she and Peeta had been through. Renting their small cottage was affordable, but building a large home, a home larger than her house back in 12 was overwhelming. She wasn't expecting the homes to be this big, or this fancy. The master bedroom in the house Gale liked had a large jet tub. She had been seen jet tubs while in the Capitol during the hunger games and knew that since the rebellion, people could have smaller versions of those tubs in their homes. Of course, most of the people who had them lived in Districts 1, 2 and some in 4.

Looking at all this made her realize just how much things had changed for the two of them in the last eleven years, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think they would be looking to build such a large house. If anything, she thought back when she asked him to run away with her they would be in a small cabin similar to what Marlon lived in.

After looking through all the blueprints she agrees that the one Gale picked out would be the best one. It was the largest, with over 3000 square feet. The front of the house had a porch and when you walk inside, there is a large combined area that serves as the living room and dining room. A good sized office was across the hall for which she knows Gale needs for he was now working from home three days a week. A small bathroom was beside the office and down the hall lead into the open kitchen and family room. From the blueprints she could see the kitchen area was big, with a large island in the middle. A good sized food pantry was in the corner and behind the kitchen was an attached open room that had a lot of windows in it. She sees from the blue print the room was called a "sun room." The family room attached to the kitchen was large as well, and she knows if the details of her vision come to fruition like they had so far, they would definitely need the space. The blueprints showed an area for a fireplace. Upstairs was five bedrooms, the master suite which was the largest bedroom had an attached bathroom. The bathroom was almost as big as their spare bedroom in the cottage. It had two sinks, a toilet, the large jet tub, a linen closet and a stand up shower. She saw two smaller bedrooms across from the master, and larger bedroom on the other side. A bathroom was between the larger bedroom and a medium sized fifth bedroom. All of the bedrooms had walk in closets in them. And finally, a laundry room was between the Master and the medium sized bedroom. A laundry room on the second floor! Not even her house in the Victor's Village had that. The house also had an extremely large basemen for storage. Gale informed Katniss the plan was to finish part of the basement and to install a bathroom down there as well.

"I take it this is our forever home?" Katniss asks knowing full well what all of this was going to cost.

"That's the plan" he says with a bright smile.

Once they arrive at Hazelle's, Katniss sees a banner that says, "Happy Birthday" overhead with a cake covered in light green icing on the table. Hazelle, Posy, and Layla shout "Happy Birthday!" once she and Gale walk into the room.

They have a nice visit followed by a wonderful dinner from Hazelle, lamb stew. Now that she was pregnant, she was craving it even more. After dinner Gale shows them the blueprints for the house. All of them showing their excitement.

"This one can be my room to visit" Posy says pointing to the second largest bedroom diagonal from the master.

"I'm thinking you and I will probably be in these smaller rooms Pose" Hazelle says.

"When is the ground going to be dug?" Layla asks Gale.

"As soon as I buy the property from the District" Gale says. "Being the government official definitely helps with speeding that process up."

After the cake is cut Katniss opens her gifts. She receives from Layla a scrapbook for a baby's first year and a pair of green earrings. She then opens up a group gift from Gale, Hazelle, Vick, Posy, and Rory.

"We know by the end of June school will be done and you'll be on break, we figured this will help keep you busy" Gale says as she begins looking at the items they have given her.

She sees inside a book about pregnancy and motherhood, and also sees gift cards to visit some of the museums in the Capitol. Finally, she opens up an envelope with a round trip train ticket to go to District 4.

Touched by the thoughtfulness of the gifts Katniss looks at everyone and says, "Thank you" so softly they could barely hear her. Her hormones were still all over the place at times and she didn't want to start crying hysterically if she said anything more.

They then finish the night by digging into the cake, Katniss and Gale playfully feeding each other cake when no one was looking.

* * *

 **10 weeks later (July 18)**

Katniss gets off the train and heads to a café in the Capitol. She is on summer break and Gale was currently on a brief trip to District 6 to follow up on the train situation from last year. All of the trains had been fixed and no other reported incidents had occurred since her accident, but Gale was instructed by Paylor to continue to heavily monitor the activity of what was happening in the District.

She was on her way to meet Johanna for lunch for she had a doctor's appointment that morning. Johanna's headaches had continued with no luck in reducing the pain and intensity despite being prescribed medication. In order to help cheer her up Katniss had recommended they get lunch and head to one of the many museums in the downtown square.

Now 27 weeks along, her stomach was larger, but not overly huge. From far away depending on the clothes she was wearing she didn't look pregnant until up close. It was warm outside, so she had a loose fitting gray maxi dress on with flat, comfortable sandals. This is the first time she has come to the Capitol since Gale's abduction, so she knows she will be drawing attention to herself once people see her small baby bump. She walks into the café quickly and takes a seat in the back, putting her bag across her stomach to help conceal as much as she can.

Twenty minutes go by and still no sign of Johanna, thinking her doctor appointment has run over, Katniss orders a water and small salad to begin eating for she was starving. While sipping her water she notices from the corner of her eye someone staring at her from across the way, irritated, she looks over to see who it is and gasps at who she sees. Peeta.

He looks his usual self though his eyes appeared sunken in. Katniss smiles at him as he comes over to her.

"Sorry didn't mean to stare, just wanted to make sure it was you" he says smiling as he approached her.

She instinctively gets up to hug him, totally forgetting that she hadn't written to him yet informing him of her pregnancy. The minute she gets up and reaches her arms out she sees his gaze move from her face down to her stomach. His smile fading.

Not knowing why, she suddenly feels embarrassed unsure of what to say and without thinking, places her hands on her stomach. The baby had begun moving quite a bit in the last few weeks. Every time she felt the baby move she would instinctively place her hands on her stomach.

"It finally happened didn't it? He got you pregnant" Peeta says in a curt tone.

"Peeta" Katniss says surprised, not liking the tone that he was insinuating that Gale had impregnated her against her will.

"When were you going to tell me? Or were you not going to?"

"I was going to tell you, truly I was. I just….wasn't ready."

"Surely you knew coming here to the Capitol people would see and start to talk."

She looks down in shame, knowing she is coward and unable to look him in the eyes she says, "I didn't know how to tell you."

"You wrote to me when you got married."

"Yes but….this….is different."

"I get it, you don't want to hurt me. But you are hurting me Katniss by keeping things from me."

"We are not exactly friends Peeta."

"What are we then?"

She doesn't know how to answer. She still cared for him, still asked Haymitch how he was doing, but friends? That was something she knows she could never be given their history.

Being friends was complicated. Yet, it killed her inside knowing she was hurting him like this.

"I know I denied you the one thing you wanted most" she says finally getting the courage to look at him.

"What I wanted was you. To be with you."

"You also wanted us to have a baby. Something I couldn't give you."

"Yet here I see that you are giving Gale what you never could give me."

"It's not like that."

"So he forced you to have a baby with him?"

"You know that's not what happened."

"Just more proof that you really do love him. That you were only with me because you were mad at him all those years."

She sighs as she sits back down, her back suddenly aching. He sees her discomfort and sits down across from her without asking.

"It's why I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I feel so guilty."

"Don't. This is supposed to be a happy time for you."

"I'm scared."

"About what?"

"That I won't make a good Mother."

"Katniss, you'll make an excellent Mother. Why do you think I wanted us to have a baby as badly as I did? Because you have a lot of love in you, even though you don't think you do."

"Thanks" she says smiling softly. "Are you here visiting your doctor?" she asks.

"Yeah. I have an appointment this afternoon."

"Are you feeling better? How are your seizures?"

"I still have them, though not as frequent. I am in the back of the bakery most of the time and Delly works in the front in case I have an episode."

"I'm sorry" she says, sadness evident in her voice.

"How's teaching? You are on break I take it?"

"Yes. Teaching is going well, now that I've done it for two years I think I finally am no longer second guessing myself."

"Why hello there" Johanna says suddenly appearing at the table.

"Johanna, good to see you" Peeta says smiling brightly and giving her a hug.

"Hey Peeta, wasn't expecting to see you here" Johanna says.

"Doctor's appointment."

"Ugh, I know how that is." She then turns to Katniss and bends down to hug her, Katniss getting up from her chair. Johanna not having seen Katniss in some time is startled by her bump and says, "Whoa! You're knocked up!"

Katniss blushes as she looks at her and says, "Six months."

"Oh…..oohhhhhh" Johanna says looking at Katniss then Peeta realizing what she just walked in on.

"It's okay Johanna, I was just leaving. I already ate. Katniss, do you mind if I have a quick word with you?" Peeta asks as he pushes the chair back under the table.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room, I'll be back in a few" Johanna says quickly leaving.

"I see you didn't tell her either" Peeta says smiling, no longer appearing angry with her.

"No, besides the Hawthorne's and the people of Silver Lake, no one else knows. I was planning on….just letting people see for themselves. You know I'm not good announcing this kind of stuff."

"Does Haymitch know?"

"Yes" she says admittedly. "It's a long story but, I had to tell him earlier than I wanted to."

"Can't believe he was actually able to keep that a secret from me. Guess he's more composed when drunk than I give him credit for."

"Don't be angry at Haymitch, he's just trying to be a good friend. To both of us."

"I'm not angry with him, I'm glad you still have him as a friend."

"Thanks."

"Well, I better go. Tell Gale I said congratulations" and before she can respond he turns and quickly walks away.

She wants to call out to him, but knows she needs to give him space, deciding instead to call Haymitch in a couple of days to make sure he is alright.

* * *

When Peeta reaches the memorial site, he looks for a bench and sits down. His mind is racing with emotion. While he was officially dating Delly, he knew he wasn't the best boyfriend to her and that she deserved more. He didn't know why he couldn't let go of Katniss but seeing her just now, seeing her beautiful smile reminded him why he couldn't.

He decided to begin dating Delly after finding out Katniss got married. He still lived in the Victor's Village, but spent a lot of time at her small house that she shared with her brother. They got along great as they always did, but he still wasn't truly happy.

Seeing what Gale had achieved in less than two years what he couldn't do in seven crushed him. He so badly wanted that to be his baby growing inside of her, not Gale's. While he always knew Gale loved her and she loved him, he never thought she would act upon her feelings. Much less leave the only home she has ever known to go to a District where she was unwanted.

He knows Delly deserves more than he can give, that she deserves to have a man be totally committed to her and only her. And for that reason he forces himself to stand up and head for the President's mansion.


	103. Chapter 103-Peeta II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 103-Peeta II

Peeta waits over an hour before he is allowed upstairs to the President's office. He is thankful that she is willing to see him despite the fact he just showed up unannounced.

He forgoes small talk and gets to the point of his visit, asking again if he can have the memory pill to help move on from Katniss.

"It's been over a year" Peeta says to a silent Paylor.

"Is the counseling not helping?" she asks.

"Yes and no. I am dating someone now, I am trying to move on but…"

"Did you see Katniss recently?"

"Yes-today."

"So I take it you saw her….condition."

"I did."

"Peeta, don't you think you are only here because you are upset about Katniss?"

"I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for my girlfriend Delly. She deserves better."

"How do you know that by erasing your memory of Katniss that your relationship with your girlfriend will be better?"

"It has to, anything would be better than….this" and he throws his arms up in frustration.

"Peeta-you shouldn't be making such a major decision based off of your emotions from finding out about Katniss's pregnancy."

"It's not like I didn't decide this until today."

"Fair enough. But I'm still not comfortable giving you something so powerful in your possession, not now, not like this."

Paylor sees the look of anger and frustration on his face, though he does not voice his thoughts. He paces a few times then says, "Thank you for your time" and extends his hand for her to shake.

"I'm sorry. I hope you will continue seeing the counselor we have arranged, you can come here as much as you want to see him."

He nods his head in appreciation and quickly leaves. Paylor giving him a look of pity as he walks out.

* * *

Peeta stands at the train station and waits in line to buy his return ticket home. No longer wanting to spend the night in the Capitol he cancels his hotel reservation and decides to take the evening train leaving the Capitol for the two day return trip to District 12. While standing in line he hears someone come up and say, "Heading home?" and turns and sees Johanna giving him a small smile.

Relieved to see it was a friendly face he says, "Yeah, just…not in the mood to stick around, figured I'd take an evening train and head home early."

"I hear you, I am going home tonight and will be in District 7 by tomorrow afternoon. I hate being away from my daughter for so long."

"You have a daughter?" Peeta asks lighting up.

"Yeah! I….figured Haymitch would have told you."

"No-he didn't. What's her name?"

"Holly. She's four and quite the handful."

"Wow, that's great, I'm really happy for you."

"Well, she wasn't exactly planned but, she ended up being what I needed most in my life. A chance to have a family again, without the fear of Snow taking her from me."

Peeta doesn't get a chance to respond for it was his turn to buy his ticket at the booth. Once he and Johanna buy their tickets they head to a small bench away from the crowd, their small suitcases next to them.

"Did you have lunch with Katniss?" Peeta asks once they sit.

"Yes and we went to the fashion museum after. We enjoyed poking fun at some of the mannequins, I sometimes forget how ridiculous the Capitol's fashions were."

Peeta smiles but his eyes show his sadness, remembering how even during those less desirable days he had one bright spot in his life, Katniss.

Seeing the look on his face Johanna resists the urge to say something sarcastic and instead says, "Look I'm….sorry about what happened between you and Katniss."

He nods and says, "I'm glad the two of you reconnected again. She needs friends around her."

"Well, from what she says it sounds like she has some friends in 2 and some of the other Districts. But it's nice to have someone to hang out with when I come to the Capitol, though I still despise coming here."

He asks what brought her to the Capitol this time and she tells him about her symptoms, shocked that someone else has been experiencing something similar, he tells her about his seizures, both of them expressing their fears of the doctors not knowing the cause.

"I hate that not only did they fuck our minds up, but also our bodies" Johanna says in disgust.

"Do you know if Enobaria is experiencing any problems?" Peeta asks.

"No, not that she'd tell me, we don't exactly get along."

Peeta knowing that she is in the group with Haymitch and Enobaria to help get information about the Jay Killers, asks Johanna how it is going.

"Well, a good chunk of them are either imprisoned or released, the ones released are currently being monitored by the Capitol, like they have to check in and everything or else they will be imprisoned. But, we still don't know where Jasper is, if he is even in Panem now."

Peeta considered joining the group, but decided against it when Haymitch told him Katniss and Gale were heavily involved. Knowing the two of them were fighters unlike him, he told Haymitch he would help out behind the scenes if he could. Haymitch telling him to keep his eye out for anyone unknown coming into 12.

After talking more about what was happening in each other's lives, Johanna's train arrives and they say their goodbyes, Peeta walking her to the platform.

"Take care of yourself" Peeta says to her as they reach the entrance of the train.

"You too, and remember, for what it's worth, Katniss is devastated for hurting you. She reverted back to her brooding self after you left the café. It wasn't until I told her she was reminding me of why I disliked her when we first met that she pulled herself out of it. She'll never stop caring about you….never."

He chooses not to respond and instead tries to give his usual warm smile, watching her as she walks on the train. Once her train departs he heads for his platform, trying to push Katniss as far from his mind as he can.

* * *

 **September 12 (8 weeks later)**

President Paylor walks to the podium in the mansion's large banquet room. She is hosting a ceremony for her staff and Panem's top military officials. An annual event, she hosts the dinner and dance in appreciation for all of the hard work her staff and military officials do on a regular basis. Every year she honors one individual for going above and beyond in their work. Previous winners included Beetee, Heavensbee, and Panem's military generals. Tonight however she would be giving the honor to Gale for all of his work as a government official and commander.

She is surprised to see Katniss with him when they arrive. Heavily pregnant, she notices Katniss discomfort as Gale helps her to her seat at the round table. They are seated with Haymitch, Beetee, and the government officials from District 5, 7, 9, and 10 along with their wives.

She is curious as to why Katniss still has not gone to Caesar to announce her pregnancy. It was the hot gossip of the Capitol, though the former master of ceremonies kept to his word and didn't publish anything in Panem Daily. It made her wonder if he and Katniss had come to some sort of agreement of when the confirmation would happen.

Seeing Katniss in the Capitol this far into her pregnancy showed in her opinion Katniss's commitment to Gale. She had never attended the ceremony before, in fact she realized the last time she had seen Gale bring a date to this event was back when he was engaged to the young girl from 2.

She sees how out of place and uncomfortable Katniss looks and felt slight pity for the former victor. For a lot of eyes were on her and her very visible condition.

Now at the podium, she begins speaking about Gale's continued service to Panem and talks about his commitment to maintaining peace and order in Panem despite continuing threats from its own citizens. She calls him to the stage to receive his award.

At the podium Gale thanks her and talks about his passion for his work. How it started with the rebellion and continued after. He turns to her and thanks her for the incredible opportunity to serve as a government official and commander and promises to never stop working and fighting for a new and improved Panem and what an honor it was to receive this award. He begins thanking his comrades and co-workers, and finally, he glances at his table and looks at Katniss and thanks her for continuing to be by his side and for being the kind of best friend some people can only wish for, and how lucky he is that he has that along with her love.

She sees a lot of the audience members turn and look at her and see Katniss's face become red as she averts their stares and continues looking at Gale. She watches as he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug when he sits back down at his table, loud applause in the background.

Afterwards, the dancing begins. She doesn't dance much, continuing to make small talk with all the different men and women coming up for a chance to speak with her for a brief moment.

Her eyes continue to wander to Katniss and Gale, and observes them as they slow dance. She watches as Gale whispers into her ear and sees her smile appear, full and bright and only for him. She hardly smiled during dinner but when it was just the two of them, it was almost like she was a different person. She looked genuinely happy. She watches at Katniss gets up up on her tiptoes to hug him, him in turn bending down and holding her tight before they both leave the dancefloor heading to the lounge area hand in hand.

Paylor's assistant comes up to her and says, "Romantic isn't it? I wish my husband called me his best friend. And the way he looks at her, that's love."

Paylor can't help but agree, it was obvious Gale's feelings for Katniss in his actions. She first saw it during his commitment to her safety when she first came the wild territory, never once complaining how long and tiresome that mission was.

For maybe the first time ever, she sees in Katniss's eyes her love for him.

And she finally understands the heartache Peeta must be feeling. Having to live with the fact that he couldn't bring her happiness, and that she had to leave her home and her life with him in order to achieve it.

* * *

 **September 14 (two days later)**

Peeta returns to the Victor's Village after a long day at the bakery. He is heading home to shower and change before Delly comes over, planning to cook her dinner tonight.

He sees a small package at his doorstep and picks it up and takes it inside. Unwrapping the package, he sees a note inside and opens it and reads:

 _Peeta-_

 _If you choose to use this, I hope it brings you the peace you are searching for. If you choose not to use it, please mail it back to the address enclosed._

 _Take care,_

 _Paylor_

Peeta sees wrapped inside a small case that holds a single pill. He also sees instructions on how to use it though he remembers what Mrs. Everdeen told him.

He can't believe that Paylor has sent this to him, thinking he had exhausted all attempts of getting her to change her mind. He figures something must have happened to cause her change of heart, but right now he doesn't care. He calls Delly and tells her something came up last minute and that he couldn't meet for dinner, promising her he'd make it up to her tomorrow. Delly being agreeable almost to a fault, cheerfully tells him she will see him tomorrow at the bakery.

Two hours later, he sits at his kitchen table, the same table he shared many meals with Katniss during their years together. He looks at her picture and tries to hold back his tears. He begins thinking about their interactions before the games, from the first moment he saw her as a little girl in school to throwing her the bread to standing beside her on stage during the reaping. How he longed to talk to her all those years but was too afraid to do so. How instead of trying to befriend her like he should have she ended up forming a deep friendship with another. Someone who came from the same situation as her, someone who he was jealous of from the moment he saw them together around town. He wonders had he befriended her, would they have been as close? If he had helped feed her and her family, would she have continued to go into the woods with him?

He realizes most likely she would have, because being in the woods was where she belonged. Where she was able to escape from the hardships of life in the seam, a hardship he never had to endure.

He has a glass of water beside him, and picks up the pill and holds it in his fingers, the tears finally starting to fall.

* * *

 **September 15 (the following day)**

Katniss breathes heavily as she lays on her side, Gale spooning her as he gently makes love to her. With very few sexual positions left that were comfortable for her, she found this position the most pleasurable, for he could easily reach down between her legs stroke her until she climaxed. While her fatigue had returned, there were still a few moments such as tonight where she desired sex, knowing in a matter of weeks their lives would be changing forever.

She opens her eyes as she feels and sees her baby moving around, her large stomach moving up and down. She's used to this, but is still in awe every time she sees it.

Feeling his head come closer to hers, he begins kissing her face until she turns her head and kisses him deeply as he continues to stroke and move in and out of her. She continues to kiss him before she pulls away out of breath, she begins panting as her body starts to shake uncontrollably as he ejaculates inside of her. Both of them breathing hard, he rests his head against hers for a few lingering moments then kisses her before pulling out of her. He continues to spoon her as they lay on their sides, gently rubbing her stomach as they watch the baby move and kick.

"She always moves around more when you are with me" Katniss says softly, lacing her fingers in his.

He kisses her forehead in response. He is excited yet nervous about the baby's arrival in the coming month. They have been getting ready for the upcoming move, the house continuing to progress on schedule, hoping to be moved in by the first week in October.

Both of them hope the baby waits until after the move to be born.

"How was class?" he asks while continuing to hold her close to his chest.

"Great. I hope I can be there at least a couple more weeks, I want to get to know the students before I go on my leave." Today was the first day of the new school year at Silver Lake Elementary. Once the baby is born a substitute teacher sent by PES will fill in until she returns three months later. Her plan is to hopefully come back after the holiday and New Year break.

She tells him about her students when suddenly the phone rings. Gale groans and says, "Should I get it?"

She looks over and sees it is almost 10 pm. Knowing they do not receive phone calls this late unless it is important she says, "Yeah, something might be wrong."

He gives her a quick peck on the lips as he gets up, pulls on his boxers and bolts downstairs.

Suddenly feeling chilly, she pulls the covers up over her body and tries to warm up as she hears him talk though she can't make out what he is saying. With fall approaching, it was still warm during the day but it was beginning to get much cooler at night.

A few minutes later he comes back up, she sees the look on his face and knows something is wrong.

"What is it? Is it Jasper?" she asks frantically not knowing what it could be.

"No. That was Heavensbee, it's about Peeta."

Her eyes go wide, afraid to hear what he will say next, and going numb when he tells her what the phone call was about.


	104. Chapter 104-Punished

**DISLCAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 104-Punished

Katniss is numb while she processes what Gale has just told her. That the Capitol has in their possession a pill made from herbs from the wild territory that can erase a person's memory. And how Peeta was given the pill from Paylor to use if he wishes.

'Peeta' she thinks to herself. She begins thinking about how the Capitol could have given him the pill when he was captured, how everything would be so different if that had happened. He wouldn't have been a threat, he wouldn't have tried to save her from killing herself, and he wouldn't have been able to bring her out of her despair after Prim's death.

She knows Snow would never have given him the pill, for he wanted Katniss and him to suffer. And he wanted Peeta to hate her and damaged him in the worst way possible by messing with his mind.

And now Peeta wants the pill for himself. To forget about her forever.

She lifts the covers off her body and gets up off the bed. Naked, she heads for the nightstand and begins taking out clothes to put on. Gale observing what she is doing says, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Where do you think I'm going" she says irritated as she sits down and begins putting on her clothes.

"It's after 10 pm. You can't leave Silver Lake at this hour!"

"I'll call a cab to take me to the Capitol."

"No."

"Excuse me" she says giving him a hard scowl.

"You're almost nine months pregnant. You think I am going to let you travel to District 12 by yourself! What if you go into labor on the train?"

"I won't go into labor it's too soon."

"You are not going to 12."

"Like hell I'm not! You don't tell me what to do, no one does." She's fully dressed now and stands up, heading for the stairs.

Gale bolts past her and stands by the door, blocking her way.

She gives him another scowl and says, "Move."

He stands his ground and gives her a hard look, letting her know he is not moving without saying a word.

"MOVE" she says roaring.

"Katniss" he says almost whispering. "You have to let him go."

She doesn't answer and moves towards him, trying to push him out of the way, he grabs her arms and gently pushes her back. She begins hitting him screaming, "Let go of me."

She hears Harper begin whimpering, and pushes the dog out of her way for he began butting her leg with his head, trying to get her to stop hitting Gale.

Becoming frustrated with her behavior and not wanting to do this but having no choice, he forcefully moves her flailing arms and bends down and slides his arm under her butt, lifting her off her feet and carrying her to the bed. Used to the extra weight, he had no problems lifting her for he had done it multiple times before when they were intimate.

He leans over her holding her arms as he yells, "He was given the pill yesterday, most likely he took it last night. It might be too late."

"No!" she continues screaming, though no longer fighting him. She releases from his grip on her arms and slams her fists into the bed. Her shouts of anger becoming cries as she breaks down, devastated with the fact that it probably is too late.

He pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. She cries into his bare chest as he feels her tears warm on his skin.

"I'm sorry" he says softly. While he never harbored any hard feelings against Peeta despite everything that had happened between the three of them, he vehemently disagreed with this decision. It showed cowardice, it was what a privileged person from the Capitol did, not what someone from 12 did.

Then again, he knows Peeta never faced the hardships he and Katniss did.

Gale knows he is a good person, and knows most likely he did it help improve his relationship with Delly, but he still didn't respect it. Just like he never respected Peeta for submitting to the Capitol and saying what they wanted him to on TV when imprisoned.

He continues to hold her while she cries. Finally when she calms down she looks up at him and says, "Why would Paylor give it to him? Why would she still keep those pills after all this time?"

"She must have had her reasons. It took her a long time to agree to give it to him."

"What? What do you mean?"

He tells her about how he had been approached by Haymitch over a year ago and how Peeta had asked Paylor for the pill after they got married.

"I think….when he found out about the baby he asked her again" Gale says.

She becomes angry hearing that he had kept this from her. She asks him to leave her alone for the night and sleep downstairs.

Not wanting their argument to escalate further, he gives in to her wishes and goes downstairs, taking Harper with him. He goes into the spare room and lays down on the bed. The room was currently a combination of a nursey and guest room. A crib in the corner of the room along with a rocking chair.

The next morning he goes back upstairs, for he had to get ready to head into the office. He doesn't knock on the door when he goes in, not wanting to disturb her from sleep for she usually didn't wake up for another hour. He is surprised when he sees her in the claw tub. Her rounded stomach and breasts visible while the rest of her body was concealed by bubbles.

Her breasts now double in size and her nipples darker, he feels himself get hard while looking at her, for he loved seeing how her body was ready for the baby. He had told her almost daily that she was beautiful despite the fact that she hated how her body ached and that she was having a hard time breathing.

She looks at him while he stares at her. Turning her head to look out the window she says, "Come here."

Without hesitation he goes to her and kneels down beside the tub. She turns her head back to look at him and says, "I could hardly sleep last night."

"Me either" he says.

"But I couldn't ask you to come back up."

"Because you're stubborn."

"I needed to be by myself. I needed time to think."

"And?"

"It hurts, it hurts so much. To know that he…..had to do this. To know that I caused him so much pain he felt he had no choice but to forget about me."

"Everyone has hard choices they have to make in life Katniss. I made a choice that broke Dez's heart. It is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. Look how she didn't even show to Posy's party last month, I know it is because of me…because of us. The news of the baby hurt her just as much as it did Peeta. She chose to cut herself off completely in order to deal with it. Even Posy understands that though she is sad about it. You made a choice to leave District 12, to pursue becoming a teacher and…you choose to end it with him. You choose to be with me here in 2 and start a new life. It was what you had to do to find happiness. I guess, in Peeta's mind, this was the only way for him to find peace. I hope it brings him happiness. But to say he had no choice is not true, he had a choice. In my opinion he chose the easy way out."

She is not surprised by his words. She knows there is no convincing him to see another point of view when he has a strong opinion on something.

His words resonate with her, for it reminds her of why she left District 12 four years ago. She needed to find peace, to help move on from the past. Maybe this is what Peeta needs for him to find peace from his pain.

As Gale said, everyone has a choice. She had made hers, Gale had made his, both of them making choices that hurt the ones they loved.

But she didn't regret it. And she knows he doesn't either.

She sometimes wondered if she would be punished for wanting more, for wanting Gale instead of Peeta. For enjoying sex with Gale ten times more than she did with Peeta. For loving her teaching job as opposed to looking at her work at the bakery and making medicine as just a job to do.

She now realizes, she has been punished. The person who saved her in every way possible will no longer remember her, no longer remember everything they had been through together. She would have the burden of remembering their hardships, alone.

She leans in and kisses him, wrapping her wet arms around him and pulling him close. He pulls back and quickly pulls of his boxers and gets in the tub with her. She climbs into his lap as he kisses her frantically, needing to feel her close.

"I love you" she says between kisses, one of the few times she has said it first. He knows it was her way of saying she was sorry.

* * *

 **September 30**

Katniss walks with Gale to the front of their new house. She sees it has sandstone brown siding and has forest green shudders, the front door the same shade of green to match. Now complete, Gale takes her inside and shows her the finished product. The kitchen and sun room have hardwood floors along with the dining room. His office, the living room, family room, and bedrooms upstairs all have carpet. He surprises her by taking her into the nursey. She gasps when she sees the room has been painted a light shade of green and sees the crib and rocking chair they bought in the room, along with a changing table, dresser, and bookshelf.

The room was not decorated however, telling her he was leaving it up to her what decorations she wanted.

"I guess I better head downtown to go shopping with Hazelle and Posy then" she says smiling. For Hazelle and Posy have been nagging her to go shopping for baby things more and more these last few weeks.

She sees another room is painted yellow, with most of the rooms painted either light brown or light blue. Their room is painted a slightly darker shade of green than the nursey.

She asks him why the one room is painted yellow and he shrugs and says, "For baby number two."

She laughs and says, "Let's just try to get through baby number one first" and hugs him telling him everything was perfect.

He ends the tour by showing her the basement. A third of it finished with an attached bathroom.

She asks when they can move in and he tells her everything will be wrapped up in about five days and they can move in after.

She rubs her stomach and tells her baby girl to hold on just a little bit longer.

* * *

 **October 16**

Katniss breathes heavily while sitting up in a hospital bed. She is in the downtown area of District 2. She, her Mother, Gale, and Harper had been staying with Hazelle for the past three days. Her doctor had decided that if she did not give birth by October 15 they would induce labor.

She arrived at 7 am, it was now 3 pm. Her Mother, Posy, and Hazelle were waiting in the visitor's lounge while Gale stayed with her in the room.

She had considered having her Mother in the room with her, but decided in the end she only wanted Gale with her when she began experiencing contractions.

Feeling another contraction, she squeezes his hand while she braces through the pain. She was awaiting for the nurse to come in to give her a medication that was supposed to numb her from the chest down. She had been told she could not have the medication until she was 5 centimeters dilated which she now was.

Twenty minutes later she feels more relaxed, the medication taking effect. No longer squeezing the life out of Gale's hand, she is told she needs to wait until she is almost 10 centimeters dilated to begin pushing.

An hour and a half goes by before it begins. The pain more bearable, she feels pressure as she begins pushing, Gale using one of his hands to hold hers while the other grabs onto her knee.

"Katniss-you are doing great, but I need another big push" the doctor says to a grunting Katniss.

Her body covered in sweat, the hair around her head soaked and beginning to feel nauseous, she manages to push as hard as she can and suddenly hears Gale cry out, "I see the top of her head!"

She continues pushing until her baby's head has emerged and she is given a mirror to catch a glimpse. Gale now crying, he kisses her forehead as she looks at her baby. She sees a little bit of black hair on the top of her head. She hears him whisper, "Almost there Catnip" as she begins pushing again as she grunts even louder.

Finally after three more intense pushes she feels her baby emerge and sees the doctor and nurse move away after a few moments. She doesn't hear her baby cry and begins to panic as she sees Gale get up and walk over to them.

"Gale!" she manages to choke out, fearing that the worst has happened.

A few moments later though it felt like an eternity, she hears a loud cry. She begins crying in relief and closes her eyes. When she opens them, she sees Gale walking towards her with the baby in his arms. Wrapped in a pink blanket, he hands the baby to her.

Katniss continues to cry as she cradles her baby in arms. Gale wiping the tears from his face says, "She just had a little trouble taking her first breath."

"She's perfect" Katniss says as her baby continues to cry in her arms. She begins to sing softly to help soothe the upset infant. The baby begins to settle down as she stares at Katniss, Katniss noticing that the baby has her and Gale's gray eyes. The signature eye color of the people from the Seam.

A half hour later Mrs. Everdeen, Posy, and Hazelle walk into the delivery room and see Katniss cradling an alert baby in her arms.

Gale picks the baby up from Katniss's arms and brings her closer to them, Mrs. Everdeen holding back her tears as Gale gently places the baby in her arms.

"Hello there" Mrs. Everdeen says to the black haired gray eyed baby.

She then passes the baby to Hazelle, who is unable to control her tears. Hazelle holds the baby for a few minutes before placing the baby gently in Posy's arms. Posy in awe at the sight of her.

"So what's her name?" she asks as Gale takes the baby from her arms.

Katniss looks at Gale and smiles as he places their daughter back in her arms, she nods her head at him and he turns to them and says, "Sienna Rose."

 **A/N: So Katniss and Gale's baby is here! And more to come with what happens regarding Peeta. Thanks as always for the reviews!  
**


	105. Chapter 105-Adjustment

**DISCLAIMER: HG Characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Glad to see people were liking the baby name! I wanted to go with something a little different and I have seen some good names chosen in other fics but of course I didn't want to copy them.**

Chapter 105-Adjustment

Katniss sighs in frustration as she tries to get her newborn baby to eat. A nurse is standing beside her bed, she is still in the delivery room, for her visitors had just left. She had read in the book she had gotten from Gale's family on how to breastfeed but she is seeing it is much harder than what she was expecting it to be. Sienna was just opening her mouth and wouldn't latch on, and Katniss was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"She won't feed" Katniss says trying to insert her nipple into the baby's mouth.

"It takes practice and patience Mrs. Hawthorne, here, position your baby like this" and the nurse reaches for Sienna and places her directly in front of Katniss's breast. The nurse then grabs Katniss's breast and helps insert the nipple into the baby's mouth. Normally this was not something Katniss ever would have allowed a stranger to do, but she was exhausted for it was now almost 7 pm and she had been here 12 hours. She was also starving, but declined food for the moment stating she wanted her baby to nurse first.

The baby hungrily began sucking away and Katniss yelped "Ouch that hurts!" not expecting it to be as painful as it was.

"You need to break the suction, insert your pinkie finger between her gums and your breast and try again."

Katniss does as the nurse says and notices a big difference, no more pain, and sees Sienna continue where she left off. She doesn't know if it is her hormones or maternal instinct kicking in, but Katniss feels a sense of euphoria combined with overprotectiveness. Watching the little baby happily feed makes her want to protect her in a way she hadn't felt since Prim and River, and thinks perhaps, the sense to protect is even stronger since she just came out of her body. Before Sienna got to meet her visitors she had been given a bath, and Katniss softly touched the baby's cheek that was rosy in color.

"It is best to try to nurse eight to twelve times a day" the nurse says to Katniss. Katniss looks up and nods in response and says, "Thanks" and looks back down at Sienna cradled in her arms, continuing to feed.

Seeing that Katniss was content, the nurse lets her know she would be back later to check on them and quietly leaves the room. Gale then slowly approaches, for he had been sitting in the chair off to the side near the corner. Not wanting to interfere with Katniss's moment with the nurse, combined with the fact he had no clue how to help her, he kept his distance. Now that the nurse was gone, he felt it was safe to approach.

He smiles as he sees the euphoric look on her face. He also sees the fatigue behind her eyes and says, "Do you want me to get you something from the cafeteria?"

Katniss looks over and sees the food tray that was brought to her earlier that she declined to eat, guessing that most likely the food had gone cold says "Sure, that be great."

He bends down and kisses Sienna on the forehead and gives Katniss a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. He comes back fifteen minutes later and sees Sienna sleeping soundly in Katniss's arms.

He quickly discards the old food tray and sets the new food tray down and says, "Here, give her to me" and takes the baby and moves the tray table over to her. She is still numb from the medication she was given earlier and cannot move her legs. She begins tearing into her food as Gale goes back to his seat with his sleeping daughter in his arms.

As Katniss happily eats her food, a different nurse comes in and says, "Oh good, you are eating. We are going to be moving you to a recovery room in about ten minutes. Do you want your baby with you tonight or do you want her moved to the nursery room downstairs?"

"She's not leaving my side" Katniss says pointedly, driving the point across that under no circumstances was Sienna to be away from her for any reason.

The nurse smiles and says, "Okay then. We try to encourage new Mother's to have newborns stay with them in the recovery room to help bond, but I see we don't have to do that with you" and the woman then tells Katniss she and another staff member will be back shortly.

"You know Catnip, it is okay to let Sienna be downstairs if it will help you get some sleep" Gale says as Katniss goes back to finishing the side salad he had gotten her.

"You heard the nurse Gale, I need to feed her probably every 2-4 hours. I won't be getting sleep. I'm prepared for it."

The truth was Gale wasn't entirely sure he was prepared for it. He knew having Sienna was going to be an adjustment, he knows that he and Katniss would be getting very little sleep. But now that she was here, he was beginning to think no amount of preparation really prepares you for being a parent.

He wonders if Katniss will be saying she's prepared for it when they go home tomorrow night.

* * *

 **OCTOBER 17**

Katniss, her Mother, and Gale walk into their brand new home with Sienna wrapped up in a baby wrap tied to Katniss's body. The scent of fresh paint in the air in the minute they walk in. On the second day of being born it was as if Sienna figured out she was no longer inside Katniss's body and was very unhappy about it. She screamed when she wasn't being held by Katniss and a nurse recommended keeping her wrapped up tight to help give her the sense of being back in the womb. So far it was working.

Katniss was also in a lot more pain today too. Her medication from the previous day had worn off, she was experiencing contractions and was bleeding heavily. She still had to wear her maternity clothes for her stomach was still big and she still looked pregnant. Her body had definitely seen better days, but to her it was all worth it. Despite the pain and feeling completely uncomfortable, she wouldn't have it any other way. Once inside Gale helps her upstairs to the nursery while her Mother takes Harper out, for they had just been on the long train ride from the hospital. It was almost 9 pm and Katniss was functioning on about eight hours of sleep total in the last 52 hours.

She sits down in the glider and Gale helps her as she begins unwrapping Sienna, once free, the screams begin. Gale gently holds the baby as Katniss reaches down her shirt, pulling a pad out and then just pulling her shift off completely. Not wanting to hear another scream, she unstraps her bra and moves her arms up waiting for Gale to hand the baby to her.

Not used to seeing her so exposed in a non-intimate manner Gale gives her a look as she begins nursing. "What?" she says defensively as the screams immediately stop.

"Sorry, it's just….I didn't think you would just whip your shirt off with the door open, especially when others are around."

"Well I didn't want to do it on the train. And I am only going to do it around you, and maybe my Mother. If you think I will be doing this in public, think again!"

He laughs and begins unpacking her bag from the hospital, putting Sienna's things away. Once finished, he watches as Katniss continues nursing Sienna, moving her to the other side. He lets Katniss know he will be downstairs and sees Mrs. Everdeen fixing a quick meal for them.

"I can be here for another week, then I will need to go back to District 4" she says as she fixes a plate for Gale.

"Thanks for staying, I think we are definitely going to need your help." Due to the fact that they had moved not even ten days before Sienna was born there were still boxes all over the house that he needed to unpack. Gale was off from work for three weeks and the plan was to get the entire house unpacked before he went back.

After going through the first night with a newborn he realized unpacking might have to come later, but with Katniss's Mom here he just might be able to pull it off.

He gets a plate ready for Katniss and heads back up to the nursery and sees a passed out Katniss in the glider, protectively holding a sleeping Sienna in her arms. Gale almost cries tears of happiness at the sight of them. Looking so peaceful and not wanting to disturb them but knowing that Katniss needs her sleep, he slowly, gently, and almost silently moves Sienna from Katniss's arms and moves her into her crib, the first time the baby has been placed in it.

He then picks Katniss up and carries her to their bedroom and turns on the baby monitor that is hooked up to the nursery. He sees her stir slightly but she continues to sleep as he pulls the covers up over her and pushes her hair out of her face. He then turns off all the lights and closes the door shut and heads back to the nursery. He looks down at his daughter and whispers, "I hope you like being outdoors little one. Because me and your Mother are going to have so much fun teaching you how to hunt. But I am going to need you to calm down once you get used to being in the world. You need to let your Mom get some rest when you are not feeding, can you do that for me? She can't hold you all the time."

He then bends down and kisses the infant gently on her forehead and goes to sit in the glider, quickly drifting off to sleep while the food plate sits on the dresser, going cold.


	106. Chapter 106-Dreamcatcher II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 106-Dreamcatcher II

 **DECEMBER 31**

Katniss puts an alert Sienna down on the warm animal skin and watches as the baby raises her head up and looks around for a few moments before putting her head back down. Katniss was beginning to have Sienna get used to being on her tummy and decided she would try a couple of minutes each day and try to work up to 15-30 minutes a day over the next few weeks/months. It was what the baby book told her to do. It was also recommended by Hazelle and her Mom.

She watches as the baby tries to lift her head up again, but sees that her neck muscles are just not strong enough yet. Sienna begins squirming from the noise she hears outside, for the tribe was beginning to assemble for the day's activities. Katniss picks Sienna up and holds her at shoulder level, letting her get a good look around the teepee. It was much easier for the infant to look at her surroundings this way as opposed to being on the ground.

Katniss continues gently holding her when she sees Gale come in. Getting more used to being around the members of the tribe, he is wearing a thick animal fur over his clothes.

"Hey how did it go?" she asks as he sits down beside them.

"Good, I think I impressed some of them with my hunting skills, and my language skills." It had been two years since Katniss had seen the tribe, and she had taught Gale quite a few more words in that two year time period.

Because so much time had passed, a lot had changed for the tribe. Almost exactly a year ago they decided to return to their village, despite the fact that Katniss had never come back to tell them it was safe to return. She had found out from Paylor and Heavensbee after returning to District 2 from their one week trip to 4 when she was actively trying to get pregnant that they had returned.

"Remember we've had cameras set up there for a while, ever since they fled the area. We periodically checked it and then all of the sudden, one day there they all were, they had returned. We have increased surveillance and plan to keep monitoring them, for their own protection of course" Heavensbee had told Katniss on the phone.

Katniss didn't want to tell Heavensbee of course she remembers cameras being set up, she was there, instead thanking him for the update and quickly ends the phone call. She wasn't surprised to hear they had gone back, she knows the harsh conditions so far north were too much for them to handle, especially since their tribe had an unusually large elderly population. Katniss had been told most of the Native tribes didn't have as many older people still living among them as the Sioux did. Katniss theorized it was due to the fact their village was not as far north and that they used herbs more than the other tribes did.

She had planned to make a visit, but then she did end up getting pregnant and with the pregnancy symptoms, Gale's abduction and getting a house built, life distracted her. Once Sienna was born though, she had promised herself she would make the long journey to see them, despite now having an infant. She told Gale she wanted to go during holiday break and be there until the New Year. Since Gale had only taken a few weeks off after Sienna was born, he was able to take two weeks off from work, which gave them plenty of time to visit.

They first took the train to District 9 to visit McKenna and Jocelyn, proudly showing Sienna off to them. The next day they were transported to the village in a very small hovercraft, piloted by Vick. Vick surprising them when he got off the ship before they boarded.

"They were asking for volunteers since so many soldiers are away on break" Vick had said smiling as Gale engulfed his youngest brother in a big hug.

Katniss sat with Sienna in the back as Gale got to sit with Vick in the front, it was by far one of the smallest if not the smallest hovercraft Katniss had ever been in. Seeing that it held a maximum of 4 people, with only one person flying.

Despite him not voicing it, Katniss knows Gale had no issue arranging a hovercraft to transport them due to the fact Jasper still had not been found. Though Katniss had not talked to Haymitch since finding out about Peeta getting the memory erasing pill from the Capitol, she knows from talking with Haymitch earlier that it was strongly suspected Jasper had fled to the wild territory, and that Jasper was not even his real name. Katniss knew no way Paylor would allow her and Gale to travel to the wild territory on foot, and with a baby though Katniss knew they would have been able to do it. Not many could do what they could.

Vick informs them when they arrive that he will pick them up and that he would be heading with them to District 2 for he would be on break for a couple of weeks since he had to work during the holidays. Telling them he was excited to see Layla, Hazelle, Posy, and spend time with his niece, for he had only gotten to see Sienna briefly for a day shortly after she was born.

When they approached the outskirts of the village, Katniss headed in first while Gale stayed behind with Sienna. As expected she was greeted with a loud voice and warning arrow asking who approached before they realized it was her. Once the three of them arrived in the village, she was greeted with friendly smiles, and a very joyful Morning Sun once she saw what was under the huge wrap strapped to Katniss.

" _I knew this would happen sooner rather than later"_ Morning Sun says proudly, not at all surprised to see the now awake baby despite the fact the rest of the tribe was not expecting to see Katniss and Gale with a baby.

Katniss gives a small smile and shakes her head as she begins unwrapping Sienna, then hands her to Morning Sun's outstretched arms. Morning Sun begins softly chanting to the baby, while Sienna's gray eyes look up at the old woman with wonder.

Now a more relaxed baby, the first two weeks with Sienna had been hell for Katniss and Gale. She had to constantly keep her either held tight or wrapped or else she screamed and screamed. She sometimes would allow to be held by Gale and never allowed herself to be held by Katniss's Mother during the week she stayed with them. When Hazelle and Posy had come to visit the following weekend Hazelle was shocked that she couldn't get the infant to settle despite having raised four children of her own. Katniss continued to not get much sleep, or even get that many chances to shower. Shortly after Mrs. Everdeen left, Katniss was upstairs in their bedroom feeding her and when Sienna had fallen asleep despite just beginning to nurse, Katniss gently put her down on the bed and began stripping off all her clothes and ran into the shower without a word to Gale who was planning to try to catch a quick nap himself. He slowly gets up off the bed and follows her into the bathroom and hears the water run as he sees her close the shower door.

He opens it slightly, the steam of the water hitting his face. He looks at her and says, "Do you want me to move her to her crib?"

"No! I don't want to risk her waking up. She'll probably need to feed again soon she didn't take that much. Besides, I want to be in here as long as I can, even if that means being in here for an hour."

Resisting the urge to join her and knowing he won't be able to be intimate with her for a few more weeks, he closes the door and goes back to the bed. Watching in awe as his daughter slept soundly. He takes out the book he is currently reading as Katniss enjoys herself in the shower. When she emerges 45 minutes later, she looks much more relaxed, her skin red from the hot water.

He smiles at her and quietly gets up off the bed and walks over to her, pulling her close to him. He bends down and begins kissing her, with her reaching her arms up and giving into his kisses eagerly. It was the first time they had gotten close like this since Sienna was born. They continue to make out for a few more minutes before they hear Sienna's soft cries that suddenly got louder and louder.

Katniss laughs as Gale sighs while he rests his head against hers. "Hey, we signed up for this" Katniss says as she pulls him with her back to the bed. Katniss picking her up and leaning back against the headboard. Knowing that she needs nursed, Katniss opens up her robe and begins feeding. Gale turns on the TV and leans back beside them, putting his arm around Katniss.

Once Sienna is finished, Katniss closes her robe and chuckles when she sees Gale passed out beside her, sleeping soundly. Distracted by the TV show she was watching, she didn't notice he had fallen asleep.

It was a tough two weeks for the couple, but by the third week things had begun to calm down. Sienna had begun letting Gale hold her more and no longer screamed if Katniss wasn't the one holding her. She also started nursing for longer periods of time and sleeping a little bit longer which made things much easier for Katniss. By the time Sienna was six weeks old Katniss and Gale were able to go out for dinner and meet up with Kimber and Livia, with Posy and Hazelle babysitting for them.

When Sienna was eight weeks old, Katniss had taken her downtown to get all of her shots in preparation for the trip to the wild territory. While Katniss wasn't concerned, she was given a lecture by Hazelle that she needed to make sure Sienna didn't catch any diseases if bitten by insects. Not wanting to argue with her Mother-in-law that most likely the insects are underground due to the fact it was winter, she obliged Hazelle and arranged for an appointment.

While in the doctor's office, Katniss was approached by one of the nurses and was asked if she wanted the birth control implant inserted since she was already at the office.

"We can add it to your bill. It only takes a few minutes to insert as you already know" the nurse says to her.

Katniss not expecting to be approached about this, pauses for a moment. Sex was the last thing on her mind these days, and she had not begun menstruating again. "I'm still breastfeeding, does that matter?" she asks.

"Well, a lot of times women don't get pregnant while breastfeeding but it is no guarantee. It is not recommended getting pregnant again at least for a year so, the implant is good for that extra protection."

Not having any desire to have another baby anytime soon, Katniss decides to get the implant put in. When she tells Gale that evening of her decision she sees a look of relief on his face, and a look of mischief.

"Just let me know when you are…you know…..I'm always ready for you" he says seductively as she puts a sleeping Sienna into her crib.

Gale follows her as they walk back into their bedroom, with Katniss turning on the baby monitor and placing it on the nightstand.

"Well, don't think just because I got the implant that I feel like doing anything, because I don't. I feel anything but sexy" she says as she changes into her sleep clothes, trying to get some sleep before Sienna wakes to feed.

Not surprised by her answer for nothing had happened between them beyond kissing and some cuddling, he got annoyed by her rebuff. "Then why get it at all?" he huffs.

"I'm not taking any chances" she says calmly in response as he heads into the shower.

By the time they had arrived in the village, their situation hadn't changed. Gale had hoped Katniss would be willing to be more intimate if she was able to get more sleep. He knew Morning Sun along with some of the other women of the tribe would not mind watching Sienna in order to give her more time to spend by herself, and hopefully with him.

As expected, Morning Sun loved spending time with Sienna, as did Rain's sisters. He watched as Katniss enjoyed spending time with the tribe again, though she kept her distance from Strong Wind, for he had harsh words for Katniss when she returned.

" _You never came back"_ He says angrily to Katniss after she had been summoned into his teepee.

" _I told you it could take years before it would be safe again. I told you to come back here."_

" _And I told you I would not put my people in danger and yet I have, by bringing them back here. But I had no choice. We would have lost too many had we stayed through another winter."_

" _You are angry with me"_ Katniss says to him in a matter of fact tone.

" _They are…..watching us."_

" _Yes, when you left the warriors began watching you again, they have to, it is the only way it will be safe."_

" _The only way to be safe is to be away, far away."_

" _You could have destroyed them you know."_

" _I wanted to make sure, you knew we had come back."_

Katniss sighs in relief, fearing she was no longer welcome based on Strong Wind's attitude towards her. Knowing that the Sioux didn't destroy the cameras so that she could find them again reaffirmed to her that they still looked at her as one of them.

" _I trust the people who are watching you, please believe me."_

" _I do Killing Bird. But I am disappointed in you."_

" _How so?"_

" _I see sadness in your eyes again. When will you see you belong here with us?"_

" _What you see is lack of sleep in my eyes."_

" _And sadness, deep down you know it is true."_

" _I have a new baby, you think I am not happy?"_ she asks in disbelief.

He doesn't respond and goes back to smoking his pipe. Knowing that was her cue to leave she gets up and walks out, avoiding him since.

Feeling hungry, Katniss hands Sienna to Gale as they leave the teepee and get breakfast. Morning Sun sings to Sienna as she and Gale quickly eat, Gale asking her what she wanted to do today.

"I was thinking, once Sienna goes down for her afternoon nap I want to….go out hunting…by myself." Sienna was now at the point in the afternoon she would sleep for almost 6 hours.

Surprised by this request but not wanting to deny her wishes, Gale decides to stay back with Sienna in the teepee while Katniss goes out. Pleading with her to be careful, she shows Gale her distress on her wrist before heading out.

She heads along the familiar path she had taken countless times before when she lived with the tribe four years ago. Seeing that not much had changed, she easily found her way to her favorite spot atop a hill. She stands and looks out over the trees and mountains before her, seeing everything snow covered. Thankful to not be as far north she is able to tolerate the cold air better. Once finished looking out she begins scanning the area, looking for game. She spots a small fox and stoops down as she watches it. She takes out an arrow and aims, then suddenly hears a voice say, "Don't shoot it!"

She bolts up and looks towards where the noise came from, seeing the fox take off in the corner of her eye. She sees a figure move behind a tree and she moves towards it. She hears the voice then say, "It was just too cute to be killed."

She recognizes the voice then, even though the voice was a much deeper, grown up voice than when she last heard it. It was Prim's voice. She stares in shock as she sees Prim approach her.

"Prim" Katniss chokes out, unable to move.

Katniss sees that the Prim standing before her is Prim at age 25, the age she would be had she lived. Her hair still blonde and her eyes still blue, Katniss realizes most likely this is how her Mother once looked.

Prim smiles her bright smile and says, "I like the name you gave your baby, Sienna's a pretty name. And I see you gave her the second half of my name."

"It was Gale's idea" Katniss manages to say, her voice hoarse.

"I miss him" Prim says suddenly looking sad.

Katniss rushes to console her little sister, wrapping her arms around her and holding her, not letting go. Katniss feels a sense of peace as she feels Prim's arms wrap around her. She closes her eyes as she feels the tears begin to fall, and begins holding onto her tighter, suddenly she realizes she is hugging a hard surface, and collapses as she realizes she is hugging a tree. Her vision of Prim having been in her imagination.

She sits in the snow, her legs getting wet as she cries. She cries because she realizes what Strong Wind meant when he said he saw sadness in her eyes. She was sad, she was sad because even though she was thrilled beyond belief to have Sienna, she couldn't share this happiness with Prim, the person she missed most. While time can heal all wounds, Katniss knows this is a wound that will never truly be healed, and felt in some ways the wound had reopened now that her daughter was born. Katniss never doubted her love for Prim, it was the only love that came naturally to her. When Sienna was born, that feeling resurfaced, strong as ever. Despite the fact that she grew to care and love River it was different, for she didn't want to grow attached to him but it snuck up on her anyway.

She knew she needed this time to grieve and spent what seemed like hours just sitting. Seeing the sun begin to shift she forces herself to get up and head back to the village. She doesn't look at anyone as she quickly heads for her teepee. She sees Gale emerge from the teepee giving her a questioning look as she approaches him and without a word embraces him. He squeezes her tight and doesn't ask what was bothering her, for he knew by the look on her face that she didn't want to talk about it.

They are interrupted by Morning Sun who tells Katniss she has something for her. Katniss follows Morning Sun while Gale stays back and walks over to her teepee and waits while Morning Sun goes in to retrieve what it was she wanted to give to her.

Expecting perhaps another shawl or necklace, she is shocked when instead she sees Morning Sun hand her a dreamcatcher. Slightly smaller than hers, this dreamcatcher was white, with white feathers dangling from the bottom. The web pattern inside was brown with small light blue beads.

" _For your daughter."_

" _Thank you"_ Katniss says, touched by the thoughtfulness of the gift.

" _This way no bad spirits ever come to her."_

That night, Katniss hangs Sienna's dreamcatcher above her head while she slept. Katniss then looks up at her own dreamcatcher hanging above her and smiles. Thankful for the friendships she knows never would have developed had things not happened the way they did, she reminds herself that everything happens for a reason. Prim's death happened for a reason, and she needs to keep reminding herself of that.

She looks over and sees Gale begin to undress, staring at his now scar free back, she comes up behind him and begins kissing his back shoulder blade. She moves her arms around his front and begins running her hands down his smooth, flat abdominal muscles. She hears him sigh deeply as she continues her movements.

"It's not fair you know" Katniss says.

"What?" he asks confused by her statement.

"I get to look at your body and you get to see…well….this" Katniss says shrugging as she pulls away. While her stomach had gone down quite a bit since first coming home from the hospital, she still was not back to her pre baby weight.

"I like what I see" he says as he bring his hand up to caress the side of her face.

"It might not ever get flat again" she says looking down at her stomach.

"I'm not expecting it to after we make more babies" he says teasingly.

"Gale" she says blushing.

"Seriously Catnip, you are beautiful to me no matter what you look like."

She kisses him in appreciation and they get under the thick animal blanket. It had gotten colder and Katniss could hear the wind blowing outside for it had begun snowing. Not wanting the moment to end, she moves on top of him as she begins pulling his pants off. Wanting her to decide what she's comfortable with, he lays back as she begins stroking him once he is undressed. They then take turns going down on each other and Katniss reaches for him and guides him inside her once he bring his head up towards her. Uncomfortable, but not wanting to stop, she has him slow his pace as he moves inside her. After a while the pain subsides and she begins to enjoy herself, and begins to moan softly when she feels Gale's lips on hers, trying to silence her for he didn't want their precious time together disturbed. Katniss bites onto Gale's shoulder when she climaxes, his fingers on her clit driving her over the edge as it so often did. He then kisses her one last time before moving off of her and onto his side. They continue to hear the wind outside and begin to hear wolves howling in the distance.

Laying side by side, their legs tangled up and their arms wrapped around each other, Gale moves a loose strand of black hair behind her ear as she says, "Happy New Year."

He smiles and kisses her in response, not wanting the night to end.


	107. Chapter 107-Winds of Goodbye

**DISCLAMIER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **A/N: Meant to update sooner, but, I got hooked on the TV show Stranger Things…I recommend if you are a kid from the 80's (like me).**

Chapter 107-Winds of Goodbye

 **January 3**

"You are so beautiful" Gale says in a low voice as Katniss spreads her legs for him. Bending over her, he quickly enters her and begins gently but urgently moving inside her. Not getting many chances to sleep in, they were surprised to wake up to silence as opposed to Sienna's usual morning cry letting them know she was hungry for her first meal of many for the day. They decided to take advantage of the silence by sleeping in and when they awoke and saw she was still out, they soon had their hands and mouths all over each other.

Now at the beginning of January, it was still very cold and very windy at the village. Katniss hears the flap of their teepee rustle from the wind as Gale begins kissing her neck. She reaches up and grabs onto his shoulders bringing him down closer to her as he continues his movements. He abruptly flips them over so that she is on top, she repositions herself and looks down at him as she begins moving up and down, his hands gripping her waist. Her hair down, it reaches past the half way point of her back, the longest it has ever been. She wanted to cut it, but after seeing the look of disappointment on Gale's face when she mentioned it, decided not to. She decided to let it be for now and would decide later what she wanted to do with it.

She reaches up and pushes her hair behind her back as she feels her forehead begin to sweat. She begins to climax as Gale strokes her clit, his movements quick and precise. She almost collapses on top of him from the pleasure but feels him wrap his arms around her in an embrace as he sits up and continues pumping into her. She holds onto him as he finishes and they both continue holding each other as she feels his heartbeat return to normal.

He gently moves her with him as they lay down on their sides, bringing the thick blankets up to cover them. They look into each other's eyes without saying a word while he caresses her body under the covers. She inhales deeply as she closes her eyes, savoring his touch. She realizes she has missed this, missed the two of them being intimate like this since Sienna was born. She hopes this is a sign the baby will continue sleeping longer in order for her and Gale to get more sleep, and for more opportunities to make love.

Her eyes still closed while he caresses her breasts, she is about to reach down and begin touching him when suddenly she feels a funny sensation and feels her breasts leaking.

"Dammit" she swears as she pulls the covers back and sits up. Feeling embarrassed, she pulls her legs up to her chest and tries to shield herself from Gale's eyes and tries to stop the leakage by applying pressure. She was used to this happening every now and then since she was exclusively breast feeding, but luckily it had happened during the day while Gale was working and she was alone with Sienna. It never happened in front of him.

"Hey, it's okay" Gale says as he puts his arm around her. She sees that some of it had squirted onto his other hand and she becomes even more mortified.

"I'm not used to going this long between feedings" Katniss explains feeling her face turning red.

"Its fine Catnip, I know that….this type of thing can happen, it doesn't bother me, you should know that" he says as he gets up and finds one of Sienna's bibs to wipe his hand with.

She raises her eyebrows at him as he says, "I read the book my Mom gave you."

"When?"

"When you weren't paying attention."

"I guess that happens a lot" she says suddenly feeling guilty.

"You are taking care of our daughter every minute of every day. I know how hard and tiring it has been for you. If you don't want to return to work you know you don't have to."

While Katniss knows their finances are more than sufficient, she wanted to return to work because she loved teaching. She had already enrolled Sienna in Silver's Lake's daycare run by PES, and was planning on trying to give her formula when they returned to District 2. She had spoken with the school was given permission to return February 1, a couple of weeks after class starts back.

"I'm going back" Katniss says firmly, letting him know she hadn't changed her mind on the subject.

Before he can respond they hear Sienna start to stir, hearing her mumbles while she begins to wake up. Gale walks over to her portable crib that also serves as an enclosed play area and picks his daughter up, rocking her gently as he hands her to Katniss. Now back under the covers, Katniss brings pulls the cover up to Sienna's head as she begins nursing.

Once finished, Katniss and Gale get up and begin getting ready for the day. After she is bathed and her hair braided, Katniss heads with Gale while he holds Sienna to the main area where the tribe eats breakfast. Starving, Katniss begins devouring her food. Morning Sun comes over and asks her what her plans are for the day and Katniss responds by saying she wasn't sure, but that she had clothes and blankets to wash.

Morning Sun gives Katniss a smug look at hearing that their sleep blankets needed washed and Katniss responds by saying that they would be leaving in a couple of days and wants to get a head start on the things that needed to be done before they go.

A few hours later, Katniss is down by the river with some of the other women from the tribe washing her stuff when she sees Gale running at full speed down the snow covered hill.

"Katniss" she hears him shout.

Frowning and knowing that something must be terribly wrong, she drops her wet clothes and begins running up the hill to meet him.

"What's wrong? Where's Sienna?" Katniss says frantically.

"She's fine, she's with Morning Sun" he says as he reaches her.

"What is it?" she says confused by the look he is giving her.

"Katniss it's….it's Marlon."

"Marlon?"

"His tracking locator just went off on my device, I brought it with me in case anything happened to us while we were here."

"Where is he?"

"Looks like he is at his cabin."

"Something's wrong, we need to go to him" she says as she turns around and heads back down to her stuff.

"Katniss-"Gale says wearily.

"He wouldn't activate it unless it was important" she says cutting him off. She turns to the tribe woman standing next to her and says, _"I need to go, it's important-could you please wash the rest of these for me and place them in my teepee when they are dry?"_

" _Of course Killing Bird"_ the woman says to Katniss nodding.

" _Thank you"_ Katniss says appreciatively placing a hand on her shoulder and turns around and walks quickly up the hill.

"You are staying here with Sienna, I'll go to the cabin" Gale says as he follows her.

Katniss scoffs and says, "Not a chance. We are going-all of us."

"We can't bring a baby in the middle of winter into these mountains!"

Katniss stops and turns to look at him. "Gale-it's you and me, and hopefully maybe some of the tribesmen. We can do this."

"This is crazy."

"I thought you said once no matter how crazy my ideas were you would still go with me?"

"What if it's a trap? What if the Jay Killers have him?"

"If it's a trap he wouldn't activate the watch, not at the cabin. I think it's something else, what if he's hurt?"

"Then he'll need more than our help."

"The tribe can help, or the Capitol."

"Katniss-"

"I'm going Gale" she says irritated, heading towards the village.

"What if the Jay Killers approach the village?" he asks trying to come up with more excuses to talk her out of this.

"The cameras will see and the Capitol will come" she says calmly. "Besides, they have constant watch of the perimeter of the village, they know there's a chance unwanted visitors can approach."

Knowing he has exhausted all efforts to talk her out of this, he reluctantly follows her to into the village. She tells some of the members of the tribe what has happened, and that she has to leave. She learned from when she returned to the village after Marlon saved her that the tribe knew about him, for they had observed him over the years hidden from view. They had found him to be a non-threat and only watched from a distance. They had seen him observe their village from afar years ago but never approached, knowing that he wanted to be left alone as did the tribe. It was a Strong Wind said an, _"Unknown but known understanding between them."_

Since they knew where his cabin was located, Red Bear, White Wolf, Hawk, and Walks without Sound volunteered to go with them. Not surprised by who volunteered, Katniss begins packing Sienna's things into her backpack while Gale packed their stuff into his backpack. When she walks out of her teepee she sees Morning Sun approach, holding Sienna in her arms and giving the baby back to her Morning Sun says, _"Be careful."_

Katniss smiles at the old woman gently and says, _"We will, I have to help him. It is because of him I'm still here, I can't forget that."_

With Sienna strapped securely to Katniss's body and an extra small bison blanket covering the baby's body, the six of them depart the village. Knowing it will take almost two days to get there on foot, they are given horses in the hopes to cut the time in half. Katniss and Gale ride together since he is not as familiar with riding as she is. They know they will need to stop frequently in order for Katniss to rest, feed, and change Sienna.

They do well the first six hours, stopping only once for fifteen minutes in order for Katniss to feed. Despite Gale's protests to rest a bit longer, Katniss stands up and re-secures the now sleeping baby strapped to her chest and walks over to Red Bear, beginning a conversation with the tribesman she considered one of her closest friends here. They decided to walk for a bit to give the horses a rest from carrying them. Frustrated that she is pushing herself too hard and not able to follow the conversation the two of them are having, he hangs back with their horse and focuses more on their surroundings, offering that extra level of protection as the five of them walk ahead of him.

They continue on, finally deciding to stop for the day and start a fire around 8 pm. Hawk and White Wolf chop wood from a thin tree and make a small shelter shaped like a triangle for Katniss and Sienna. While she and Gale can both fit into the shelter it is too tight of a fit and he only stays with her inside while she undresses and feeds Sienna a final time before putting her down for the night. Once she pulls the baby away from her breast and pulls her bra back up Gale takes her and places her inside her swaddle and covers her with a blanket and lays her down gently on another blanket Katniss laid out. Seeing his daughter sleeping soundly from the light produced by the mini portable lamp laying on the ground, he turns and goes into his wife's outstretched arms.

"We covered a lot of ground today" she says softly into his chest.

"We did, get some sleep. If you are tired it's okay to sleep in tomorrow."

"I'll miss you not being beside us tonight."

"Me too, but I'll be right outside, all of us are going to take turns sleeping."

He kisses her before he goes, the kiss lingering for a few seconds before he reluctantly pulls away and exits the shelter.

The next morning, they leave around 6 am, Katniss wanting to leave earlier but too tired to get up when she first hears the birds outside.

They continue to cover a lot of distance, Red Bear and the others knowing the best way to safely move through the mountains. They stop more often today, for Sienna was fussier and at times didn't cooperate with Katniss when she tried to feed her.

When they are about a half hour from the area where Marlon's cabin is located, Red Bear informs Katniss that he and Hawk will approach on foot and scan the area to make sure no one is there.

An hour and a half later they return, letting her know it was safe to approach. She quickly has Gale help her onto their horse with him getting on in front of her as they head out, wanting to get there before dusk.

She sees the sun begin to set when they reach the cabin, Gale quickly gets off and helps her down, her arm securely around her baby, while the other hangs onto the rein. Once on the ground, she unstraps Sienna and hands her to Gale. She takes the bow offered by Walks without Sound and straps it to her back, she jogs to the cabin as she calls out, "Marlon!"

She slowly and cautiously enters the cabin with Hawk behind her, her bow and arrow ready. She peeks inside and sees blood stains on the ground and hears Marlon breathing heavily. "Katniss?" he calls out, unsure if it was her voice he heard outside.

Dropping her bow and arrow to the ground, she rushes towards the bed and kneels down beside him. "Marlon-it's me-I've come for you."

Seeing that he is injured, her eyes move to the wounds on his leg. She sees deep gashes and puncture marks. "I was outside, hunting for food when a cougar attacked me, I was able to fight him off, but, as you can see, my leg got torn up pretty bad. I just don't move as well as I used to."

Seeing that his leg is infected, and knowing that he needs immediate attention she hears Gale and the others come inside the cabin and yells out, "Gale call the Capitol, tell them to send a hovercraft now!" She knows Gale has access to a small portable phone he can use to call the Capitol only in extreme emergencies.

"No! Don't call" Marlon shouts, too weak to lift his head up. "I'm dying Katniss, I know I am, I activated the distress watch in the hopes you would come for me to say goodbye."

"I've been with the tribe, how did you know I was close by?"

"I just knew. Being out here for as long as I have, one becomes….one with the land. As crazy as this sounds, sometimes I feel as if, the winds talk to me. The wind guides me, just as it guided me to you that day I found you injured. I knew you were near."

Sienna begins to babble loudly, becoming uneasy in Gale's arms. Marlon tilts his head and says, "Is that a baby?"

Katniss laughs softy and says, "Yes, Gale and I…we got married two years ago, and we had a baby a couple of months ago. Sienna Rose is her name" and she motions for Gale to bring Sienna to her.

Sienna calms down as Katniss places her on her knee, bouncing her up and down gently. Marlon lifts his head up and looks down at the baby staring back at him and says, "Named after your sister?"

Katniss nods her head, feeling the tears start to form in her eyes. "The middle name yes" she responds.

"She has your eyes" he says smiling.

"Yeah, mine and Gale's."

"I knew things would work out for you, I'm happy for you."

"Let me help you, if you can just hold for a few more hours, the Capitol can take care of you, they have medicine-"but she is cut off from saying another word when Marlon says, "My time has come. I want to be with Bette again, I'm ready Katniss."

"What can I do?" she says pleadingly, despite the fact that Marlon was only in a part of her life for a short time, he held a special place in her heart. He saved her in every way possible and she would never forget that.

"Can you sing?" he asks now gasping for breath.

She nods and begins singing deep in the meadow. When Rue lay dying in Katniss's arms, when she sang to her she focused only on her, not caring that the cameras were on them. While singing to Marlon, she focused only on him and didn't care that Gale, Hawk, Red Bear, White Wolf, and Walks without Sound were staring at her intently.

She grabs his hand as she continues to sing, the other now cradling Sienna as the baby looked at Katniss as she sang, her little gray eyes getting heavy for Katniss would sometimes sing to her to help her fall asleep.

She sees a content look on his face when she is finished. He smiles at her as he says, "I always wanted to hear that song again."

She squeezes his hand tightly in response, trying not to cry. She feels Gale's hand wrap around her shoulder.

"At least I made it till the New Year, and I made it to 70, that is considered ancient in District 11" he says chuckling.

Katniss nods back at him in response, in District 12 it was the same, for a person from the Seam hardly made it to their 70's. Now of course things were much different.

She sees him start to struggle as he says, "Katniss-".

She leans in closer, for she was having a hard time hearing him. She watches as he struggles to say, "I want to be burned…in here."

"Okay" she manages to say in response.

She thinks he is about to say something else but instead watches as he closes his eyes, releasing his final breath.

She tastes the saltiness of the tears that were slowly running down her cheeks, almost sensing herself that something was wrong Sienna starts to throw her arms up and begins crying softly.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry" she hears Gale say gently to her, reaching for Sienna. She lets him take the baby from her arms as she releases her hand from Marlon's and stands up.

She looks and sees the tribesmen looking down sadly, Walks without Sound begins chanting a tribal song that is sung right after a person dies.

An hour later Katniss watches as the cabin burns to the ground, Gale is further back holding Sienna as she and others form a line watching the flames light up the darkness around them.

No longer crying, she says her goodbye silently as the wind suddenly picks up, a burst of cold air hitting her in the face, she felt as if Marlon was letting her know he hears her, his way of saying goodbye to her too.


	108. Chapter 108-Bleeding Heart

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

Chapter 108-Bleeding Heart

Katniss stared at Sienna as she squirmed around on the blanket while laying on her stomach. Katniss lying down beside her, was almost nose to nose with the infant. They were in another small shelter made by Hawk and White Wolf. Gale with the tribesmen outside. They had decided to stay near Marlon's cabin, which was now burned to the ground. It was early morning, and Katniss knew they would be heading out to leave soon.

She feels the tears start to form in her eyes again, she wished she could have felt Gale's arms around her last night, but keeping Sienna warm in the shelter was more important. Seeing Sienna begin to have trouble keeping her head up, Katniss sits up and picks her up and cradles her in her arms. She begins to softly sing one of the tribe's chants, to help soothe her sadness.

She tells herself that Marlon lived a content life. While she knew he was never truly happy after his wife died, he was able to find a sense of peace and calm living a secluded life in the wild territory. And most importantly, he did not die alone. In his final moments, he wanted her by his side and she was able to do that for him, it gave her comfort knowing that. Marlon however, was now another person added to the list of those she cared about that were now gone from her life. Her Father, Rue, Cinna, Finnick, Prim, Rain, and now him. And while he was not dead, there was another who was gone from her life-Peeta.

She begins to think about Peeta, still not knowing if he ended up erasing his memory of her or not, she wonders if he has finally found happiness with Delly. She hopes so, for the last thing she knows he needs is to be alone. As much as she didn't want to admit it at first, Delly was good for him.

She tries to picture Delly living in their home, tries to picture Delly having dinner with Peeta and Haymitch, and tries to picture Delly in their old bedroom. She didn't feel jealously thinking about Delly taking her place, but it did feel odd. But she knows it wouldn't feel odd to Peeta if he had no memory of her anymore. For Haymitch though, she imagines it would be very odd.

She knows when she returns she will need to reach out to Haymitch, arrange a day for them to meet. She thinks perhaps maybe she should invite him over to the house, for he had never come to visit her in District 2 before. With the new house, there was more than enough room, for he could stay in the finished basement if he didn't want to stay in one of their spare bedrooms.

She sees Sienna's eyes start to get heavy when all of the sudden she hears, "Katniss-you ready to go?" Gale's voice causing the infant to perk back up hearing her Father's voice.

"I'll be right there" she calls back as she starts to pack up Sienna's things and changes her before exiting the shelter.

They cover a lot of ground and make it back to the village the next day by midday. Relieved to see that they had returned safely, Katniss informs Strong Wind about Marlon's death, Strong Wind offering his condolences. Feeling that things between them had returned to normal, Katniss confides in him about what happened in the forest with Prim.

" _The spirits of the ones we love are all around us. In the forest, it is easy to catch a glimpse of them."_

Confused by his statement she asks, _"You're saying I really saw her?"_

" _These lands are scared, it is one of the reasons our tribe settled here as you know. Spirits protect this land. Your sister was able to communicate with you, if only for a moment."_

Resisting the urge go back out there, she tells herself that would be unwise. She had walked that path many times before and had never seen Prim. She knows more likely than not, if she goes back, Prim won't reappear.

" _I realized not having her with me was the reason you saw sadness in me the last time we spoke, my child-will never know Prim."_

" _She will know her, from what you tell her."_

Looking down in sadness she says, _"It still hurts."_

" _It always will."_

* * *

 **April 9 (Sunday)**

Katniss finishes the page she was working on for the book she was creating for Sienna and hopefully her future children. Before she and Gale left the village she was told by Strong Wind that her heart will always bleed, and that she needs to find ways to comfort it.

Knowing that when she created the book the memories with Peeta and Haymitch helped heal her wounds, she decided to create a book about Prim that she could show her children. Still a work in progress, she had talked about her first memories of Prim and what life was like for them growing up in District 12. She only had a few pictures inside. She wished she had more, but unfortunately getting your picture taken was a rare occasion back in 12 and Katniss didn't want to have to ask her Mother to give up any of her precious pictures.

Putting the book back in the desk drawer and putting the rest of her supplies away, she heads downstairs and sees Gale feeding Sienna in her new high chair. Now almost six months old, Sienna was eating some solid foods and was much more active. Katniss and Gale were pretty sure she would be crawling in the next week from her movements and she loved to roll around.

"Look! It's Mommy" Gale says as he places the spoon full oatmeal into Sienna's mouth. Katniss smiling as she watches them.

"Finish your page?" Gale asks as he continues feeding his daughter.

"Mmmhmm, I am almost half way through."

"Are you hungry? I could make us lunch."

"I was thinking, how about we go down to the Lake? Have a picnic lunch?" It was the first nice spring day of the year and Katniss wanted to take advantage.

Once Sienna was finished with her oatmeal Gale begins preparing lunch while Katniss begins packing the picnic basket for the blanket, napkins, etc. Once the food is packed and Sienna's bag is ready they put her in her stroller and begin walking from their home to the Lake which was about a twenty minute walk. Gale pushed Sienna as Katniss carried the picnic basket.

They have a nice relaxing lunch sitting on the blanket, watching Sienna roll around. Katniss observes some Fathers and Sons fishing on the other side of the lake, but otherwise, there were hardly any people around. It was one thing Katniss could never understand about Silver Lake, the town had this beautiful lake and while it was sometimes used, mostly people kept to themselves on weekends staying inside to watch TV.

She hoped to explore the woods behind their house more this upcoming summer, for she and Gale were never able to go very far due to needing to be close by for Sienna. So far they had only been able to go about an hour's out, and want to see what's further out.

Now that she was back at work, she and Gale tried to make the most of their time on the weekends. One weekend a month he was at District 2's base for the military, and usually that weekend either her Mother or Posy and Hazelle would come stay. They were also able to go out more now that Sienna was taking a bottle, Katniss only breastfeeding her in the morning and in the evening.

They return home around 2 pm. Katniss sees she missed a call from Haymitch, and dials his number as Gale takes Sienna upstairs for her afternoon nap. The phone rings three times before Haymitch picks up. He informs Katniss that a meeting was taking place two weeks from now on Saturday and asked if Katniss could attend, stating that Enobaria had gotten information on Jasper's whereabouts.

"I will have to see if Hazelle can watch Sienna, I could bring her over to Hazelle's and take the train in."

"Sounds good. I uh-was thinking I could take you up on your offer to come see your house. Maybe after the meeting I could head to District 2 with you and finally see this-Silver Lake."

"That sounds great."

Two weeks later Katniss is on the short train ride from Hazelle's house to the Capitol. Getting off at the main station, she begins heading for the exit towards Capitol square. Just as she was about to go out the large doors she hears someone call out to her.

Not recognizing the voice, she quickly turns around and stares in shock when she sees who it was that was calling out to her. Standing there looking almost exactly the same as the last time she saw her, was Annie Cresta.

 **A/N: This chapter was a fill in chapter for what happens next.**


	109. Chapter 109-Reconnecting

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews!**

Chapter 109-Reconnecting

"Annie?" Katniss asks, making sure it was really her.

"Yes, how are you Katniss?"

"I'm well thanks, how are you? Gosh, it's been….so long."

"It has, too long, it's so good to see you again" and she moves closer to Katniss.

"I'm sorry I…..never kept up with your letters and that we lost touch." Katniss suddenly feels a pang of guilt, for when she started becoming depressed all those years ago she quit writing Annie along with calling her Mother. She realizes she hadn't written Annie in over six years. In her desperate attempt to shed her past, she had pushed the thought of District 13 from her mind after leaving 12, trying to forget painful memories, including Finnick, and Annie.

Annie stares at Katniss and doesn't respond, she gets that look that Katniss so often saw in District 13 where she would stare into space like she was in her own world. Katniss starts looking around but sees that no one is paying attention as they whip past them on their way in and out of the busy train station. Just as Katniss is about to try to bring her back to reality she smiles and says, "I understand."

"How's Zale?" Katniss asks.

She smiles brightly as she says, "He's wonderful. He is getting so grown up. Here, I have a picture" and she begins digging into her large bag.

"He's…11 right?"

"Uh huh—just turned 11 in February, here he is" and Annie hands Katniss his picture.

Katniss takes a deep breath as she sees an almost carbon copy of Finnick staring back at her. The bronze hair, the tanned skin, and of course, his and Annie's sea green eyes. She envisions Finnick looking like this when he was this age.

"He's a very good looking boy" Katniss says handing the picture back to Annie.

"He takes after his Father."

"He does" Katniss says sadly.

"How is your daughter? She looks so precious, are you planning to do any more interviews with Caesar?"

Katniss cringes as she thinks back to her interview with Caesar for Panem Daily. Right before she and Gale left for District 9 and the wild territory she had taken Sienna to the Capitol to do a very short interview with Caesar. She talked briefly about adjusting to motherhood and allowed Caesar to take one picture to be published in the paper. In the picture Katniss is looking down at Sienna as she holds the smiling baby in her arms. They were taken to the wild territory the day the article came out, far away from Panem and from people's reactions.

"Not with my daughter no, that was a one-time thing."

"Sienna's her name right?"

"Yeah" Katniss says smiling.

"It's a lovely name. How is Gale?"

Katniss becomes uncomfortable not knowing what Annie thought about the complicated history between her, Gale, and Peeta. She and Peeta would write to her together, each sending a letter, the three of them bonded over the fact that they continued to suffer long after the Hunger Games ended. She wonders what Annie thought when she saw Caesar's articles, for she obviously read them. Did she look at Katniss differently now?

"He's good. He keeps busy."

"I see him on TV sometimes, he looks happy."

"What brings you to the Capitol?" Katniss asks, desperate to change the subject.

"I was invited to the Capitol by members of the President's team. They said…it was important."

Katniss frowns as she says, "Do you know what it is about?"

"No, they just said they wanted to talk to me and that it was important. I am staying at the President's mansion."

"I'm on my way there myself, do you want to walk with me?"

Annie smiles and nods as Katniss helps take one of her bags and they head out the huge doors.

"Why are you going to the mansion?" Annie asks as she follows Katniss as they walk toward the square.

Katniss pauses not sure how much she should tell Annie. "Have you heard about the militia group the Jay Killers?"

Katniss sees the look of fear in her eyes as she says, "Yes, I have read about them. They seem really dangerous."

"They are, I am working with Haymitch and some of the other victors to help provide the Capitol with information about them."

"This is why you are here?"

"Yes."

Katniss tells Annie about how Beetee and Johanna are part of the group, not mentioning Enobaria's name. As she informs Annie what is going on in Johanna's life they reach the Capitol square, Annie stopping in surprise when she sees how much the square has changed yet still looks the same.

"I know, it is different yet not."

Annie doesn't respond and Katniss prepares herself for her to retreat inside herself again. But, she sees Annie pull herself together and whisper, "That building over there, is that real or not real?" and Katniss looks as Annie points to the memorial.

"Real" Katniss says, laying a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"It's to honor the people who died that day isn't it?"

"Yes."

Annie laughs inappropriately and Katniss closes her eyes, reminding herself that she was a damaged person. She couldn't help but wonder how she is able to raise Zale, then chastises herself for thinking such a horrible thing.

"Come on" Katniss says gently as she ushers Annie towards the mansion. They walk in together and Katniss shows Annie where to sign in. She waits off to the side for Annie after she signs in herself.

Katniss tells the guard who was to usher her to the meeting room if they could wait a few more moments so she could say goodbye to Annie. The guard patiently waits as Katniss approaches Annie and says, "Here, this is my address in District 2. I was hoping….you would write to me again?"

Annie takes the piece of paper Katniss hands her and places it in her bag. "I would like that."

Katniss leans in and hugs her as she says, "Take care of yourself, and let me know what happens with the Capitol" whispering the last few words so that none of the staff or guards hear her.

Annie nods in response and says, "Goodbye Katniss."

Katniss feels Annie's eyes on her as she turns around and walks with the guard up the main staircase to the second floor. She wonders why the Capitol has asked Annie to come here, does the Capitol have a new treatment they wanted to try on her? Is she experiencing the same health problems Peeta and Johanna were?

Reminding herself that she needs to talk with Haymitch about this, she heads into the meeting room and sees everyone seated.

"Sorry I am late, I uh…ran into someone at the train station" she says as she quickly takes her seat beside Johanna.

"Forcing yourself to be friendly?" Haymitch says with sly smile on his face.

"Something like that" she mumbles in response.

"Well, you didn't miss too much, Enobaria was about to give us her update."

Everyone turns to look at Enobaria and Katniss watches as Enobaria clears her throat and says, "I got confirmation finally, Jasper's real name is not Jasper."

"What is his name then?" Johanna asks loudly in annoyance for the group had suspected this for quite a while.

"I don't have that information yet."

"What do you know?" Haymitch asks, a frown on his face.

"Just that very few people know what his real name is. He has….changed his appearance since joining another militia group before eventually joining the Jay Killers. All I could find out was, he changed his appearance after the war and started calling himself Jasper to hide his identity."

"Is he from the Capitol?" Katniss asks, wondering if he had gotten surgery to change his looks in the Capitol for the most experienced doctors of course were located there.

"Don't know, all we can guess is that he is either from the Capitol or a career district."

"What else do you have?" Haymitch asks.

"He's disbanded the group, he has given up trying to gain as many members as he can to gain control. It has backfired too many times. He's decided…..to only work with a select few, people who still have ties to the Capitol."

"People who have not been discovered" Beetee says, deep in thought.

"Yes, also people in career districts."

Katniss begins wondering if anyone in Silver Lake is in Jasper's inner circle. Is Jasper himself a resident of Silver Lake? She feels her anxiety start to rise, thankful for the complex yet effective security system Gale had installed in their home. Continuing to wear her tracking locator watch daily, Gale decided to take no chances when they moved into their house, purchasing and setting up a camera security system outside their home.

"Where he is now?" Katniss manages to choke out.

"Don't know. There's talk he may be back in the wild territory, to stay out of sight."

"Good job getting this information" Haymitch says nodding to Enobaria.

"Well, the group meetings I was going to are now canceled, some people feel slighted and rejected by this move. I am kind of surprised one of Jasper's confidants told me this information."

"They must trust you, maybe you'll be a part of this….inner circle" someone pipes in.

"I doubt that."

"Do you think the people he dumped will try to regroup? Do they pose a threat?" Johanna asks.

"No-they need a strong leader, unless someone steps up the group will go nowhere. All of the people fit for the job are still with Jasper."

"So they will naturally break up, each one going their separate ways?" Beetee asks though his tone implies it is not a question.

"It pretty much has already happened, people got tired of going to meetings with no leadership and nothing moving forward."

"Well, we will have to inform the President that the group is smaller, but that there's a possibility someone inside the Capitol could be a real threat. Nothing is harder than trying to fight those who have gone rogue" Haymitch says in disgust.

They discuss strategies then adjourn for the day. Johanna sticks around with Katniss and Haymitch after everyone is gone and says, "So who did you see at the train station?"

"Would you believe Annie Cresta?"

"Really?" Johanna says in surprise.

"Yeah, she's here because she was invited by the Capitol, she says she doesn't know why they want to speak to her."

"Maybe they told her but she doesn't remember" Johanna says. "I mean after all she's…you know."

"I really don't think they told her. I think if they had, she might not have come."

"How did she seem?" Haymitch asks.

"Good, she acted….a little off, but it was no different than how she was before."

"No one would be normal after what happened to her, all of us victors are….abnormal" Haymitch says.

"Yeah but we didn't completely lose our minds" Johanna says in defense. "I mean sure, we are all screwed up but she is a different kind of screwed up."

"She loves her son and she's a good Mother" Katniss says in Annie's defense.

"Never said she wasn't, but come on Katniss, don't tell me it never crossed your mind how stable is she to raise a kid by herself."

"It does, but….you know she would never hurt him. She showed me Zale's picture, he is looking so grown up. He looks exactly like Finnick."

"He's going to break a lot of girl's hearts that's for sure" Johanna says smiling.

The three of them grab a late lunch near the square, enjoying themselves in conversation and refusing to talk about what they just learned. After lunch they head to the train station, for Haymitch was going with Katniss to Hazelle's house to pick up Sienna before heading to Silver Lake. Gale was out of town till Wednesday and was at the military base.

While walking Johanna to her gate she asks Katniss, "So, do you think you can visit District 7 this summer?" Katniss knows Johanna wants to see Sienna for she had called Katniss a few times since Sienna's birth inviting them to her home in 7.

"I think I can manage that-maybe in July?"

"That works, Holly loves babies, she treats her baby doll as a real baby."

When Katniss first met Johanna, never would she have imagined the two of them being friends, let alone arranging play dates for their daughters.

Once they ensure Johanna is on her train safely the two of them head towards their gate. While they sit waiting for the train to come Katniss decides to break their silence by saying, "I know I have been distant, I found out about Peeta and the memory pill a month before Sienna was born. And then, after she was born, I was so busy. I hardly slept, I had to take care of a much bigger house…"

"It's okay Katniss, you don't have to explain."

"So…..did he take it? Did he forget me?" She wondered what Peeta had done that day what felt like a thousand times.

Katniss watches as Haymitch shifts in his seat, looking uncomfortable she stares at him as he takes his flask out of his pocket and takes a long sip. Twisting the cap back on he finally says, "No."

"No?"

"I went to his house the night he was going to take the pill. He was drunk and admitted to me that he had the pill in his mouth and was about to swallow but, when he looked at your picture he realized, he couldn't do it. He loved you too much to forget you."

Katniss breathes a sigh of relief, but then begins to feel conflicted. She knew it was selfish that a part of her was glad to hear he couldn't go through with it, but another part of her wished he had so that she would no longer feel guilty about what happened to their relationship.

"Is he still with Delly?"

"Yes. Their relationship is going well, I think he may ask her to move in. Delly's brother has a new girlfriend now and I think she feels it is becoming crowded in their small house."

Katniss tries to push the thought of Delly sleeping in her old bed from her mind. She wonders if Peeta had gotten new furniture in the house but knowing Peeta as well she did, she knows the answer to that is no.

As if reading her thoughts Haymitch says, "He moved into your Mom's old room."

"And our old room?"

"Guest room, not that he gets a lot of guests."

Katniss shakes her head and says, "Maybe someday it can be a nursery" her tone flat.

"Maybe. We don't talk about….you….but he saw Caesar's article, I saw the page with the picture of you and Sienna on the kitchen table."

"Trust me there won't be another article like that again. I only did it to hold up my end of our agreement."

Their train arrives and the two of them quickly board, taking a seat near the back. Once the train departs Katniss turns to Haymitch and says, "How come you didn't tell me sooner? You could have called me before Sienna's birth."

"I thought he would have told you himself. And once your daughter was born, I wanted to give you and Gale….your space. I think for Peeta this is the only way he can move on, I think he finally let go, as much as he can let go."

"Don't stay away that long again, I missed you."

He smiles as he says, "I missed you too sweetheart."

* * *

 **May 7**

Gale holds Sienna on his side as he heads out to the mailbox. Working from home today, he picked Sienna up from daycare and began cooking dinner before Katniss got home. He sees a few cards addressed to Katniss, figuring they were birthday cards. He sees Peeta's name with Katniss's old address written at the top of one of the cards.

He sighs as he closes the mailbox and heads back into the house. Harper wags his tail as Gale flips his shoes off and bends down to pet the dog, Harper giving Sienna a couple of licks before Gale rises back up.

"Katniss-you have mail" Gale calls up the steps loudly.

A few minutes later while checking the potatoes he was cooking, Katniss comes into the kitchen and picks Sienna up from her high chair and kisses her forehead and holds her close before turning to the cards on the kitchen island. She opens the first card and sees it is a birthday card from Annie and Zale. Inside is a picture of the two of them and note. Katniss opens the note and reads:

 _Dear Katniss,_

 _Happy Birthday! I hope you have an enjoyable day with your family and that you make a wish on your special day. Zale is doing well, he is exceling in his swim class and is excited his summer break from school is coming up soon. I know we didn't have much time to talk when I saw you last month in the Capitol, I was hoping you would write me back and tell me about your job as a teacher. I can't wait to hear about it first hand from you as opposed to reading about it in Panem Daily. I was also hoping you could tell me a little about your life with Gale. I'm sure the decision to leave Peeta was not an easy one, I'm willing to be a listening ear, if you let me. I still write to him and he seems to be doing better. For a while his letters hardly said anything, but now he is talking more about what is going on in his life. I look forward to hearing about yours._

 _The visit with the Capitol was strange. They asked me a lot of questions about my health, if I get headaches, if I ever fainted out of the blue. They did some testing but I haven't heard from them since. I did get to see President Paylor briefly, she looks well._

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Annie_

Katniss smiles as she puts the note back in the card and lays it back down. She then opens up a card from Johanna that said, _"Happy Birthday!"_ It was typical Johanna, short and to the point. She then looks at the last card and pauses before opening it. Recognizing the handwriting immediately and seeing his name with her old address underneath, she takes a deep breath as she opens the card while Sienna begins grabbing and pulling on her ear.

"Easy sweetie" she says as she gently pulls Sienna's hand away from her ear. Sienna then begins playfully kicking her legs while Katniss moves her to the other side.

Katniss opens up a hand drawn card, a picture of the meadow with the woods behind it on the front. Her meadow, her woods, her favorite place in District 12, a place she still missed. A couple of small drawings of Prim are inside the card. Curious as to why he would send her this she sees written on the inside of the card:

 _Dear Katniss,_

 _Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoy turning the big 3-0 today. Being 30 is not so bad. Haymitch told me about the book you are making for your daughter, and how you don't have many pictures of Prim. I drew these for you in the hopes that you can use them for your book._

 _I was glad to hear that making a book of memories still helps you. My true and false game still helps me. However, when I ask what is true and what is false, it is not the same as when I asked you. Sometimes I feel as if Haymitch and Delly tell me what I want to hear, with you, I always knew I'd get the truth._

 _Your honesty is what made you so relatable, it was one of your many wonderful qualities, along with your heart._

 _I hope your daughter is well, I like her name. I wish you continued happiness with Gale. While it is still hard, it brings me comfort to see that you are happy._

 _Take care of yourself,_

 _-Peeta_

Katniss quickly puts the card back in the envelope and shows Gale the drawings of Prim.

"It will be great for your book" he says as he begins putting the food onto their plates.

"Yeah, I can't believe he took the time to draw these for me."

"I can."

She looks at him waiting to continue as he says, "Peeta will never stop loving you Katniss, and he would still do anything for you."

"I don't deserve his love."

Gale gives her look and she explains herself by saying, "I never deserved his love, because my feelings were never as strong as his. There was always….someone else on my mind as well" and she takes his hand in hers.

Gale refrains from saying what is on his mind for he didn't want to start an argument. While eating dinner at the dining room table with Sienna in her high chair, Katniss says, "I want to talk to you about something…."

* * *

 **August 21**

Katniss, Gale, and Sienna sit on the full speeding train heading downtown. It was Friday evening and they were all spending the night at Hazelle's for Posy's 17 birthday party was the next day, Harper staying with Kimber. They would be meeting Posy's new boyfriend and Katniss knew she would have to rein Gale in if need be. Having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that his baby sister is almost grown up, Katniss teases him by saying seeing Posy with a boyfriend would be good practice for Gale once Sienna starts dating.

"She is not dating till she is 18" Gale says as his daughter grabs his face.

"Sure, tell yourself that" Katniss says smirking.

"She'll have her little sister or brother to keep her occupied."

"They may hate each other by then."

"They will be best friends, especially if it's a girl."

Katniss without realizing it touches her stomach, only five weeks along, she knows the baby growing inside her will be a girl, but refrains from telling Gale that.

The day she had received the letter from Peeta was the day she decided to broach the subject of having another baby. She told Gale she wanted their children to be close in age, and asked his thoughts on weaning Sienna completely and getting her birth control implant removed.

"Sienna is not even one yet" he had said almost spitting out his potatoes in shock when she proposed the idea.

"I know, but it could take a while for me to get pregnant."

"It didn't take long last time Catnip."

"Well, it is probably going to take a few weeks to completely wean Sienna. I won't get the implant removed until Sienna is strictly on formula."

"The school is going to hate you, going on another leave."

"They can't deny my maternity leave. Besides, maybe I can try to plan it that the baby comes during break. And what does it matter, they already do hate me."

"You know how this town is. You do a fabulous job, they just don't want to admit they need you."

She had gotten her implant removed at the end of June. At the beginning July, she took a one week trip to District 7 to visit Johanna with Sienna. They stayed with Johanna for five days. When she returned, Gale had shown her just how much he missed the two of them during the week they were gone. By the second week in August, she had found out she was pregnant again. She had just had her first appointment with the doctor the day before, the doctor informing her the due date looked to be around April 25th.

They had decided to tell Hazelle, Posy, and Vick on Sunday after the party. Katniss having already told her Mother.

Gale leans in and kisses her softly as he grabs her hand, removing it from her stomach. He kisses her hand and sees that she seems not herself.

"You okay?" he says as he drops her hand.

She blinks a few times before she says, "Yeah, I just….I feel a headache coming on. I have been having a lot of them the last couple of weeks."

"Well, you had headaches when you were pregnant with Sienna didn't you?"

"No. Just throwing up constantly."

"I'm sure it's nothing, do you want me to buy you some pain medication?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Anything for you" and he hands Sienna to her and gives her a quick kiss as he gets up and heads towards the front to the small store inside the extremely fast moving train.

She rubs her head as she sets Sienna down in the seat beside her, giving her a toy to play with to distract her. The pain in her head suddenly increasing. She tells herself her headache is due to the hormonal changes going on, but the lingering voice inside her head kept repeating Annie's words over and over, _"The Capitol kept asking me if I get headaches…."_

 **A/N: So, apparently the name Zale means "strong sea" or "power of the sea" in Greek, I thought that would be a good name for Finnick and Annie's son….hopefully the name hasn't been used in other fanfics.**


	110. Chapter 110-Growing Up

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I know it may seem like Katniss having another baby is too soon, but the way I planned it was for Sienna and the new baby to be 18 months apart.**

Chapter 110-Growing Up

Katniss, Gale, and Sienna arrive to Hazelle's house and are greeted by Hazelle who swiftly picks up Sienna from Gale's arms. This was common whenever they visited or Hazelle visited them. With Sienna free from Gale's arms he quickly goes to help Katniss bring their bags in along with Sienna's carrier.

"I swear she's gotten bigger" Hazelle says as she holds her Granddaughter who was smiling happily.

Now ten months old, Sienna was very independent which didn't surprise Katniss or Gale in the least given their personalities. She was crawling very quickly and Katniss was pretty sure she would be walking by September if not sooner. She could hold a bottle on her own and often pointed to what she wanted. She turned and pointed to Katniss's baby bag and made a babbling sound, signaling that she wanted her bottle.

Katniss kisses her on her cheek and reaches down into the bag and pulls out a bottle and formula mix. She quickly goes into Hazelle's kitchen and is greeted by Posy and Vick as she begins fixing Sienna's bottle. Katniss then hands the bottle to Sienna who takes it and begins drinking.

Leaving the baby bag in the living room Gale quickly takes their bags downstairs, Posy following him. Vick informs Katniss that Layla will be at the party tomorrow, she begins chatting with Vick while Hazelle continued to dote on Sienna. Katniss realizes quite a few minutes had passed before Gale and Posy came back upstairs, neither one saying a word. Posy heads over to Sienna and holds her while Hazelle gets dinner ready. Katniss notices as Gale comes over to her and Vick that he was not himself. She gives him a questioning look and he gives her a look back letting her know he would tell her later.

The five of them have dinner together, Sienna strapped in a booster seat Hazelle kept at her house, with Hazelle cutting small pieces of food for her to eat. While at times Katniss thought Hazelle over did it with the attention she showed Sienna, she appreciated the fact that her Mother in Law enjoyed spending time with Sienna and never considered it a burden to watch or take of her for them. Katniss also liked that when Hazelle was around, she could relax more. Gale had told Katniss that his Mother had confessed to him that if it wasn't for Posy still in school, she would be living in in a house in Silver Lake in order to be closer to them for she didn't like being so far away from Gale and Sienna.

Katniss wasn't sure how Hazelle would feel to hear that she was pregnant again. While she knew Hazelle would be thrilled to have another Grandchild, she couldn't help but wonder if it would make Hazelle want to move to Silver Lake despite the fact Posy was still in school. However, Posy was about to enter her final year in a few weeks and considering the fact that she wasn't due until the end of April, Hazelle would only have to wait not even three months until Posy graduates.

Once dinner was finished Vick and Gale begin cleaning up while Katniss goes to change Sienna in the downstairs bathroom. When Katniss opens the bathroom door she is startled when she sees Gale standing in front of her.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you" he says smiling at his wife.

Katniss quickly waves it off and Gale bends down and asks her in a low voice, "How is your headache?"

"Not quite as bad, but it still hurts, it's a lingering pain."

"Do you want to go downstairs and lay down?"

Katniss couldn't pass up the opportunity to try to catch some sleep, but finds herself asking, "I don't want anyone to think that I don't want to spend time with them."

"We have all weekend to spend time with them, they'll understand."

Katniss smiles and gives Gale a quick kiss as she hands Sienna over to him along with Sienna's bag and quickly goes downstairs. Within minutes of lying down she falls asleep and is awakened by Gale's arms wrapping around her.

Realizing that she is still in her clothes she says, "I need to get out of these clothes" and forces her eyes open.

Gale releasing his embrace sits up as Katniss slowly gets up and changes. Realizing that Sienna is not with them she says, "I take it your Mom is with our daughter?"

"Yep, she's giving her a bath right now. Then I think she wants to read her a book."

"So that gives us a little bit of time to watch TV?" Katniss asks, not wanting to leave the comfort of the bed.

Gale nods his head and prompts the pillows up on the pull out bed while Katniss turns on the TV. The two of them snuggle up and begin to scroll through the channels before settling on a show to watch.

Curled up beside her, he bends his head down and asks her if she is feeling better for which Katniss responds, "Yeah, my headache is gone."

He gives her a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the TV. Curious as to what happened earlier between him and Posy she asks, "Everything okay between you and Posy?"

Gale sighs deeply and responds, "She and I….had a little disagreement."

"Concerning?"

"Her male friend that is now her boyfriend."

Last year, for Posy's 16 birthday Hazelle and Gale had planned a party for her in the back room of the Rosewood Café. Posy had invited quite a few of her friends from school, including male friends. Since Katniss had been almost eight months pregnant at the time, she spent most of her time sitting down during the party, and had observed that one of Posy's male friends seemed to be paying a lot of attention to her. Felix was his name, and he was medium height and had bright blue eyes and light brown hair. Katniss was not at all surprised when Gale told her Felix was now her boyfriend almost a year later, for Katniss wondered when he was going to find the courage to ask Posy out.

Seeing their interactions last year at the party, Katniss thought Posy and Felix would make a cute pair, Gale however, just wasn't having any of it.

"I think it is sweet that it took Felix almost year to ask her out" Katniss says.

"She's too young to be dating."

"Gale come on, she's seventeen in a few days. I was engaged when I was seventeen remember?" she says nudging him playfully.

Gale not amused by her response says, "It wasn't a real engagement, and you were forced into it."

"My point is that she is not too young to be dating. I'm sure Hazelle is keeping an eye on them."

"My Mom doesn't keep as close of an eye as you may think."

"Oh please, it was different when you were her age. You were in 12, your family was starving, you were given way more freedom because you were taking care of Rory, Vick, and Posy was three at the time. Your Mom had a lot going on then."

"She knew I was going to the slag heap Katniss."

"And spending time with me in the woods."

"She knew there was nothing going on between you and me."

"But if there had been?"

"She would have turned a blind eye to it."

Katniss wonders if her own Mother would have turned a blind eye if she and Gale had been more than just friends when Katniss was fifteen. She realizes, most likely her Mother would have given her herbs to help prevent pregnancy and not another word would have been said. Katniss being as independent as she was, knows her Mother would not have gotten very far had she prevented her from being with Gale.

Luckily for her Mother, that was never a concern.

"Gale-it is different with girls. Hazelle will want to make sure-"

"I know what you are going to say. But it shouldn't have been different. My Mom knew what I was doing, I could have gotten one of those girls pregnant."

"Yeah but you didn't. Your Mom trusted you, and even if you had, you would have taken care of her, and your child, Hazelle knew that."

"She needs to be setting more boundaries with Posy."

"Let me talk to Hazelle."

"Suit yourself."

Katniss doesn't discuss it further with Gale and decides she would try to speak to Hazelle when Sienna is ready for bed. Katniss looks at the wall and sees it is almost 9 pm. Sienna should be sleeping by now and Katniss gets up and tells Gale she is heading upstairs to get her.

"I'll get the crib ready" and he gets up off the bed as Katniss heads upstairs.

Once she enters the living room, she sees Vick and Hazelle sitting on the couch watching TV, Sienna sleeping on a blanket beside Hazelle.

"Hey Katniss" Vick says moving over to make room for her on the couch.

"Hi" Katniss says as she takes a seat.

"I take it you are ready to take this little one downstairs?" Hazelle asks, softly patting Sienna's stomach.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to you before I go back down-stairs?"

Vick getting the hint says, "I'm going to go upstairs and call Layla. See you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight Vick" Katniss says as she watches him leave the living room.

"Posy is up in her room" Hazelle says as she sees Katniss look around to make sure no one else is with them.

"I figured. Look-I wanted to talk to you about Posy and Gale."

"What about them?"

"Well, I'm sure you know Gale is having a hard time accepting the fact that Posy is dating now."

"Oh yeah, I can see it on his face whenever Felix's name comes up."

"Gale is concerned….he is afraid…."

"That I am going to be as lenient with Posy as I was with him?"

"Yeah."

Hazelle sighs and looks at Sienna, sleeping soundly beside her. She continues looking down at Sienna as she says, "Back in the Seam, my biggest fear with having three sons was that, I would have a lot of these."

"I can imagine."

"And with Gale being the spitting image of his Father, I knew there was a chance it could happen sooner rather than later. Gale was always running off, either going into the woods with you to hunt illegally or trading at the hob or making out with girls at the slag heap."

Katniss feels herself start to blush. While she was close with Hazelle it was still uncomfortable to be talking with her about Gale in such a manner.

"I'm surprised you knew about that."

"About the slag heap? I grew up in the Seam, I knew everyone there. People talk, and gossip."

"Did you ever hear anything about the two of us?" Katniss was curious for her Mother was never up to date with what went on in the Seam for she didn't have the friendships that Hazelle did.

"People wondered, but no one knew for sure. I'll be honest, I flat out asked Gale once if the two of you were…more than just friends."

"Was this…"

"Before the games? Yes. I had asked him pretty early on after the two of you started hunting together, I knew you were only twelve but I had to make sure, he never spent so much time with a girl before. He laughed at me and said that you were just a friend. I never wondered anything more…until the day you volunteered for Prim."

"What do you mean?"

"Gale was so upset when he came home that day, the day you left to go to the Capitol. He stormed through the door and said that he would be hunting twice as much because he had to feed your Mother and Prim. And then he was hardly home when the games started, he was always over at your house."

"Nothing happened between us."

"I know. Like I said, I know my son. And I know he was doing more than just kissing girls in the slag heap."

"It is why he is concerned, he's worried about Posy. He thinks she needs more boundaries."

"She has boundaries. She is allowed to go out with Felix, but she has to be home by ten and she is only allowed to go out on Friday and Saturday nights."

"Do you think she and Felix are…."

"No, I don't think they are having sex. Posy has always been the baby of the family, and she still acts like it sometimes. I really don't think anything more than kissing has happened between the two of them. And I have observed Felix when he comes over, from my experience raising three boys, he is treating Posy with the upmost respect."

"Can I ask you, if you knew what Gale was doing back when we lived in the Seam, why did you not-"

"Talk with him about it? Gale had to grow up a lot a lot quicker than most boys his age. You had to grow up too. Everyone knew that your Mother was not well. Because Gale was feeding us, taking care of us, I knew I just had to…let him be. I probably should have set more boundaries but I treated him like an adult because he was forced to be an adult. I put my faith in him that he was careful, but a part of me always worried, would he come home and tell me he was marrying a young girl because he had been careless? After he began working in the mines I feared it even more. But it never happened."

"You did a great job raising him, raising all of your children."

Hazelle gives Katniss a warm smile and says, "Thanks. He takes after his Father, I think a lot of it was due to that, not so much what I did. And just so you know, my son might have had his eyes on other girls at the slag heap, but you were the only one who had his heart."

' _Until he met Dez'_ Katniss thinks to herself. She quickly puts the thought aside because despite the fact that Gale loved Dez, he chose her. He broke Dez's heart in order for the two of them to be together. He commuted three hours a day when he wasn't working from home, took wonderful care of their daughter, and didn't hesitate or object to having another baby so soon. She knows he would agree to having ten children if that was what she wanted.

Katniss gently lifts Sienna up and says, "I better get her to bed."

Hazelle kisses her Granddaughter's head and says, "Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight" and Katniss heads down the stairs.

Sienna quickly wakes and begins crying once she reaches the bottom of the steps. Katniss rocks her and holds her close until she calms down and falls back asleep. She places Sienna in her crib and after she bends down and kisses her forehead, feels Gale's arms wrap around her from behind. She leans back into his chest and says, "I spoke with Hazelle."

"And?"

"She is setting boundaries with Posy. Also, it will do you well to remember your Mother raised you, Rory, and Vick."

"I know that Katniss."

"Your Mother told me she trusted you, but she was afraid….of something happening. But she wanted to treat you like an adult, because you were forced to be an adult."

"So were you" he says as his hands move to her stomach.

"I guess that's what made us two peas in a pod?" she asks smiling up at him.

He chuckles as he lifts her up and carries her to the bed. They get under the covers as she says, "I love you" before drifting off to sleep.


	111. Chapter 111-Celebration, Fears

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: To clarify, Gale is overprotective of Posy because he remembers what he was like at that age, he is just making sure his favorite sibling doesn't get taken advantage of.**

 **Warning: some smut in this chapter.**

Chapter 111-Celebration, Fears

 **October 15 (Saturday)**

Katniss grabs onto the headboard of the bed, desperate to hold on to something to steady herself. She feels Gale's hands come around her front, one hand squeezing her breast, the other touching her ever so slightly curved stomach. At 13 weeks along, she was experiencing morning sickness but it was not as bad as her first pregnancy. This Saturday morning however, she was feeling good and decided to let Gale know just how well she was feeling.

Both of them panting heavily, Gale holds Katniss close to him as they move up and down, Katniss letting go of the headboard and holding onto Gale's arm on her stomach while the other reaches up for his face, bringing his head down to her. Turning her head to the side, she closes her eyes as she opens her mouth for him. Moving his head to the side he begins kissing her hungrily, both of them gasping for breath in between kisses while continuing to move their bodies in unison.

The baby monitor begins blinking and they hear Sienna begin to cry. Moving his lips away from her Gale groans as Katniss says "Maybe she will cry herself back to sleep" as she reaches her hand up to bring his lips back to hers. Knowing time is limited, he begins pumping into her harder and faster, his movements becoming almost animalistic. Feeling herself lose control from the pleasure she was feeling, and no longer able to sit up with him, she moves her body face down onto the mattress, her head turned to the side. His hands now grasping her waist, she feels the lower half of her body lifted up, Gale moving her legs to wrap around him, her feet touching his backside. Feeling him thrust over and over inside her and stimulating her most sensitive area inside her body, she tries to hold back her moans for she no longer hears Sienna crying and doesn't want to risk waking her up. Knowing her body the way he does, Gale reaches down and begins fingering her clit as he says, "Don't hold back beautiful."

His words cause a ripple effect through her body, and she cries out in ecstasy as she comes soon after, her entire body trembling uncontrollably. She feels his movements become less rapid and feels his semen begin to stick on her upper inside legs. She then sees him lay down beside her, stroking her back while his heartbeat begins to return to a normal rhythm.

He then carries her into the shower and turns on the water for her as he goes back out to their room and brings in the monitor. Feeling the warm water run down on her, she reaches out for him as he opens the door and steps inside. He goes into her outstretched arms and lifts her up, her legs automatically wrapping around him as he leans her against the wall for support. They kiss each other as the room begins to steam up for a few moments before he sets her back down and hands her the soap. A few moments later, while washing themselves they hear Sienna yell "Daaaaaa" through the monitor and see it begin to blink.

Katniss snickers and says, "Sounds like she is calling for you."

Giving her a look he rinses the soap off his body and gives her a quick kiss while touching her stomach gently before getting out of the shower.

Getting a chance to take her time for once, Katniss spends extra time in the shower, letting the warm water run down on her. Once she finally leaves the shower she gets dressed and combs her hair and heads downstairs. Her hair wet, she lets it air dry. Her hair now to her waist, she decides to keep it at this length until the baby comes. Then the plan was to cut her hair to her shoulders again. By next spring, she will have two children under the age of two and will need an easy hairstyle to fix.

When she enters the kitchen, she sees Sienna run around the island while Gale fills her small bowl with oatmeal. Sienna had been walking for about a month, and in the last week she had learned just how powerful her little legs could be. Her hair not quite reaching her shoulders, it was long enough for Katniss to put it in two pigtails. Katniss sees however, that Gale did not brush her hair for it was all messy.

When Sienna sees Katniss she goes running into Katniss's outstretched arms. Katniss picks her up and holds her close as she says, "Good morning sweetie."

The three of them eat breakfast at the table, Sienna in her high chair in the middle. Katniss looks over at the clock on the wall and sees it is 9:30 am. She needs to start cleaning up around the house after she is finished with her meal, for at noon they will be heading to the train station to pick up her Mom, Posy, Layla, and Hazelle. Her Mom was to arrive downtown at 9 am and would be meeting Posy, Layla, and Hazelle at the train station and the four of them were heading to Silver Lake together. Tomorrow was Sienna's birthday, and they were celebrating at the house, along with a small celebration for Gale for his birthday was on Friday.

All four of them would be spending the night tonight, with her Mother staying until Thursday. While at times Katniss felt their house was almost too big, she was thankful for the extra space because it allowed everyone to have their own space.

Katniss was happy that Layla was coming, for she hasn't been to Silver Lake yet. While Vick still hadn't proposed, she and Gale were pretty sure an engagement would be announced by the end of the year. Katniss was anxious to catch up with her, for she hadn't seen or talked to Layla since Posy's party late August.

Posy was still dating Felix, and Katniss was proud of Gale for he behaved himself at Posy's party. Watching Felix and Posy together, Katniss came to the conclusion that Hazelle was right, their relationship didn't appear to be at a stage where there would cause for concern. Katniss had noticed that at times Posy blew Felix off if her friends wanted her attention. She had also noticed Felix's shyness. She had wondered how he ever mustered up the courage to ask Posy to be his girlfriend in the first place.

But when Posy did pay attention to Felix, Katniss noticed how sweet the two of them were together. Watching them laugh together, Katniss couldn't help but think of Prim. She knows Prim would have had boys chasing after her at Posy's age, and wonders for a brief moment, would Rory have been one of those boys?

While Katniss had gotten back the close relationship she had with Hazelle, Vick and Posy since reuniting with Gale, Rory was the one sibling with whom she felt she hadn't reconnected with. While she knows she got back in his good graces when she married Gale, she still wasn't sure if Rory was truly supportive of her being in Gale's life. Rory had only met Sienna once at Hazelle's when he visited for the holidays. While Katniss knows he wasn't able to get off work to come to District 2 for Sienna's birthday, she wished he could visit more often than just during holiday season.

Katniss wanted to talk with Hazelle about proposing that everyone come to Silver Lake for the holidays, for there was plenty of room. Last year the three of them had gone to the wild territory right after their visit with Hazelle and the rest of the family, this year Katniss and Gale had decided to stay in Silver Lake for the entire holiday season. Instead they would go to the wild territory next summer after the new baby comes.

At 11:45 Gale and Katniss put Sienna in her stroller as the three of them leave the house and head to the train station. A slightly chilly autumn day, Katniss and Gale both wear light jackets, Sienna dressed in a purple coat with light pink gloves and a hat. The coat, gloves, and hat were a gift from Hazelle, and Katniss wanted to make sure Hazelle sees Sienna wearing it.

When all four of them get off the train, all of their attention is on Sienna. Hazelle pushes Sienna's stroller as Gale and Katniss help carry some bags as the seven of them make their way back to the house.

"How are you feeling? Is your morning sickness as bad this time?" her Mother asks as they walk side by side, everyone else way in front of them.

"I have been feeling good today, but some days it is pretty bad."

"Remember you can drink herbs to help."

"The stuff here is nowhere near as good as in 12."

"You can buy herbs from 12."

Katniss had known that it was possible to order herbal medicine from 12. She after all used to help make and package it. She is not sure why she had never thought to order it, but theorizes it was a subconscious move. Not wanting to think about 12.

She realizes while continuing to walk back to her house how unfair it is to the people of 12 how she wants to forget. Forget about her life there, forget about them. It was always her coping mechanism. She had forgotten about Gale after the war, now, she had forgotten about them.

She decides if her morning sickness comes back she would go to Silver Lake's apothecary and place an order to be delivered to the house.

When they arrive home, they are greeted by Harper. Excited that company has arrived, he wags his tail and enjoys being petted as Gale and Katniss take everyone's bags up to their rooms. The rest of the day and into the evening, they all enjoy each other's company and order take out for dinner. The next day, Katniss comes down with Sienna and sees that Hazelle, Layla, Posy, and her Mother have decorated the kitchen and living room.

Sienna's party goes well, with the now one year old enjoying her small cupcake while Hazelle decorates Gale's larger cake. Katniss and Gale sit with Sienna helping her open her gifts from their four visitors, along with cards and gifts from Vick, Rory, Annie, Johanna, Haymitch, Jocelyn, Kimber, Livia, and McKenna.

Katniss is touched by all the wonderful gifts Sienna was given. She received some toys, clothes, and lots of books. Katniss recently putting a book shelf in Sienna's room, looks forward to reading all these wonderful books to Sienna. She wants to make it a ritual every night; that she and Gale sit with her in bed while they read to her.

They then have dinner, cooked by Hazelle. After dinner Hazelle brings out Gale's cake and they sing happy birthday to the soon to be 32 year old. He then opens his gifts, not receiving as many as his daughter he does receive gift cards, and a large picture frame with different pictures of him and Sienna over the past year. The picture frame a gift from Katniss.

At 5 pm Katniss, Gale, Sienna, and Mrs. Everdeen take Layla, Posy, and Hazelle to the train station for they had to return downtown. Posy had school and Layla and Hazelle were both working tomorrow.

With Katniss's Mom staying with them until Thursday, she watched Sienna during the day while Katniss was at school and Gale either working at home or at the office. The night before Mrs. Everdeen was to return back to District 4 she asked if she could go a quick walk with Katniss around the lake.

The lake at night was very beautiful, especially when the moonlight reflected down on it as it did while they walked. Katniss couldn't help but think that her Mother wanted to talk to her about something important.

Her suspicions were correct for her Mother out of nowhere asked her if she had been experiencing dizziness, headaches, or any other neurological problems.

"I have been experiencing headaches. It started right after I got pregnant. I know headaches are common, especially in the beginning and near the end. Why do you ask?" Katniss says as they head back towards the house.

"I overheard some of the doctors talking at the hospital, they were saying they had heard about an increase in certain individuals coming to the Capitol to be seen for terrible, almost excruciating headaches, some experienced dizziness and seizures, and some experienced physical problems such as continuous vomiting."

"That sounds horrible, but what does that have to do with me?"

"It took some of the doctors a while to make the connection, but there is a connection between the people who had arrived at the Capitol who had these problems."

"What's the connection?"

"They are all former Victors."

* * *

 **December 19**

"And there is your baby girl" the nurse says to Katniss and Gale as they look at the monitor.

Gale squeezes Katniss's hand as she lays on the table, her now visible but not overly huge stomach has a small device running over her skin, showing their baby on the large monitor above them.

Katniss was now 22 weeks along, and had begun to feel her baby moving inside her two weeks ago. This baby much more active than when Katniss was pregnant with Sienna. They had just been told that it was a girl, this was not a surprise to Katniss but it was a pleasant surprise to Gale, who was not at all disappointed that it wasn't a boy. He often told Katniss he didn't care if they had ten girls as long as they were all healthy.

"She's really active" the nurse says as they continue to watch the baby's developed, yet tiny arms and legs move around on the monitor. They see the baby brush her hand against the umbilical cord a few times, almost as if she has just discovered that it was there.

"Yeah, she is" Katniss says a smile forming on her face.

They see the doctor after, the nurse giving them a picture print out while they wait for him to come in. Katniss and Gale look at the pictures in awe when the doctor sits down at the desk in front of them.

"Everything looks good, we will run your blood work and call if there are any concerns. How are you feeling?"

"Good, I haven't felt sick in over two months and I am not as tired."

"Appetite good?"

"Yes."

"Sex drive good?"

Katniss blushes at the question and looks down, the doctor's flat affect letting her know that the question was strictly a clinical one.

"Uh-yes. "

"Has the medication I prescribed helped your headaches?"

"Yes, it has helped a lot."

"Good. I will write you another prescription to take home with you."

"Should I be concerned?" her Mother's words playing over in her mind about the former Victors.

"About the headaches? No, I wouldn't be. This happens to some women. And you are only 30, I would not be concerned with anything more than it being a normal effect of pregnancy."

She wants to ask him if he had heard any rumors about former Victors going to the Capitol to seek medical treatment for headaches and other neurological problems, but she doesn't want to worry Gale. Especially about something she has such little information about.

The doctor asks her a few more questions and then writes her prescription before they leave. When they walk outside they see it has begun to snow. With Katniss's large coat covering her, her pregnancy is easily hidden. With only their family members and certain friends knowing, no one else knew about Katniss's second pregnancy not counting the people at school. She was thankful she could still hide her condition at least a little while longer while out in public.

While holding on to Gale's arm as they trudge through the snow that was now beginning to lay, they walk arm and arm to a small café near the train station to have lunch before Gale returns to work. Now that they officially know they are having a girl, they discuss possible names while eating their lunch.

"Rachel?" Gale suggests.

"Nah, I don't think that will fit. Zinnia?"

"Too much like Sienna. Willow?"

"Has potential" Katniss says nodding. With Sienna, it was easy picking out her name, they were having a lot more difficulty coming up with another girl's name that they both liked.

Once they finish their lunch Gale walks with Katniss to the train station. Katniss was heading back to Silver Lake while Gale returned to work, not coming home until later tonight.

"See you at home, can you heat up the meatloaf I made for dinner tonight?" he says to her when they reach the front of the station.

"Sure. Thanks for coming with me today."

"Of course, you know I will try to make it to each appointment as long as I am in town."

Katniss looks at him lovingly as she reaches up to give him a quick kiss and a hug goodbye. She gives him one last wave as she heads inside.

Once she knows that he is gone, she goes to the front ticket booth. But she does not buy a ticket back to Sliver Lake, instead buying a ticket to the Capitol. Seeing that it is only 12:30, she has just enough time to head to the Capitol and make it on the train from there back to Silver Lake before Gale gets home.

She's going to the President's mansion, for she wants to talk to Heavensbee to get some questions answered.

When she arrives in the lobby, she is asked if she has an appointment with him.

"No. This is sort of a last minute thing. Is he here?" she asks the receptionist at the main desk.

"Please wait in the lounge area" and the receptionist points to where Katniss is supposed to go.

She waits twenty minutes before she is told she will be escorted up to Heavensbee's office. When she enters, she sees a bunch of paperwork on his desk. Tons and tons of paperwork.

"Katniss, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you to the Capitol?"

"I was nearby, decided I would take my chances stopping by. Thanks for seeing me without an appointment."

"No problem, lucky for you I was here. Can I take your coat?"

"I'm fine thank you" the last thing she wanted to do was take off her coat and have him see what was underneath.

"How is your daughter?"

"She's good, she just turned a year old about two months ago."

"They grow up fast" Heavensbee talking like he himself had children though Katniss knows he doesn't. The fact that he never got married or had children surprised Katniss, since he was from the Capitol he never had to worry about his children being reaped. She wonders if one of the reasons he never had children was because he was too focused on the rebellion and finding a way to destroy Snow.

"Let me get to the point of why I am here" Katniss says, not wanting to waste any of his time.

"Your life might have changed quite a bit since the rebellion, but I see you still don't beat around the bush" Heavensbee says, his lips curling into a smile that Katniss can't get a read on.

"I know that a lot of the former Victors have been coming here for medical treatment. Some of them have been experiencing headaches, seizures, other problems, I want to know what is happening to them. And why is it only happening to Victors?"

"You know this as fact?"

"I know Peeta has been having problems, as is Johanna. And I know the Capitol asked Annie Cresta to come in for testing."

"But that's all you know?"

"I heard some things."

"You can't always believe what you hear, you of all people should know that Miss Everdeen."

Katniss narrows her eyes at him, not going unnoticed that he is calling her by her former name she says, "How come the Capitol hasn't asked me to come in for testing?"

"Because there is nothing wrong with you. You don't feel the need to see a specialist here do you?"

"Well…no."

"Okay then. Miss Cresta or should I say Mrs. Odair has a long history of mental problems as you know."

"Yeah" Katniss huffs.

"Then how do you know that's not what her visit to the Capitol was about?"

"But she said-"

"I doubt anyone would want to admit their insanity is to the point they need help from the Capitol."

"She's not insane" Katniss says defensively.

Heavensbee smiles again, that same smile she can't quite figure out. "Look-I just, I want to know if this is something I should be concerned about."

"Understandable, but you have nothing to worry about. A lot of former Victors do come here for help, many have been coming here for years. Pretty much every Victor has demons from their past experiences in the arena that affects them. You as a former Victor know and understand this."

"Yes."

"We will definitely reach out to you if we have cause for concern. But right now, I would have thought you have…other things on your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant again."

She glares at him as she says, "How do you know that?" She knows Gale hasn't told anyone in the Capitol about her pregnancy, not even Paylor. He promised her he wouldn't say anything until after the New Year. And she knows Gale would never break his word.

"I have friends in Silver Lake remember?"

"Does Paylor know? Does everyone who works in this mansion know?" Katniss says angrily.

"No. I know how….private you are. Especially when it comes to something like this. Tell me, how far along are you?"

She doesn't know why he wants to know the details of her pregnancy, but she is relieved to hear that he respected her enough not to say anything to anyone else so she answers, "Five months."

He raises his eyebrows, she suspects this has surprised him.

"Congratulations. I see you and Mr. Hawthorne are….eager to add to your family."

She doesn't like what he has implied. She knows she is being overly sensitive but she has good reason to be. Last week, she had overheard a couple of the teacher's gossip about her in the teacher's lounge not realizing that she was right outside. She had only been showing for a couple of weeks, but word had spread throughout the school that she was having another baby after just having one barely a year ago.

"I can't believe she's pregnant again! She just _had_ a baby" she hears one of the teacher's say.

"Well, you know what District 12 was like. It was so poor and boring all they were able to do for fun there was fuck like rabbits. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them screwed each other on a regular basis when they lived there. I mean, the Capitol had to make up a lie and say they were cousins, they probably wanted to cover up the fact that she wasn't the innocent girl madly in love like they wanted her to be. Don't get me wrong, he's totally hot, I'd be fucking him too if I could, but he might want to keep it in his pants or else they will double the size of Silver Lake!"

Katniss hears them laugh and she quickly walks away, trying to get as far away from the lounge as possible.

She doesn't know why, but she doesn't want Heavensbee to look at her as a stereotypical person from the Seam, barefoot and pregnant. It was bad enough that people in Silver Lake looked at her that way. While she doesn't need to defend herself to him, she surprises herself by calmly saying, "Yes we are. We love each other and our daughter is our world."

"As I said, congratulations. I'm glad to see that you have found happiness. The day you left the Capitol after the rebellion I thought happiness would be an impossibility."

"Things change."

"They sure do. Well, I hope you have a healthy baby….next spring right?"

"Yes."

"Take care Katniss" he says with finality. She knows that is her cue to leave. She thanks him one last time before leaving and heading back to the train station.

She returns to Silver Lake and picks up Sienna from daycare and has dinner ready by the time Gale comes home. Not gaining any new information, she doesn't tell him that she went to see Heavensbee.

That night, with Sienna sleeping soundly in her room, Gale leans over Katniss as he pulls off her clothes and begins kissing her as he gropes her breast and moves his other hand down to pull off her underwear. He pulls back and slides to the edge of the bed and pulls her towards him. Placing her legs on his shoulders he bends down and begins to go down on her. She looks up at the ceiling and breathes hard as she feels him reach up and squeeze her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers they quickly become erect. Her pleasure intensifying, thoughts of her co-workers trash talk about them replay in her mind and she quickly moves his hands away from her chest and sits up, pulling away from him.

He looks at her in alarm and says, "What's wrong? Was I hurting you?"

"No" she says without hesitation.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asks as he climbs up beside her while she pulls the cover over her naked body.

"I just….I'm no longer in the mood."

"Okay" he says confused for she didn't act like she wasn't in the mood ten minutes earlier when she begin stroking him.

"Do you think it was too soon for me to get pregnant again?"

"Of course not! Why would you ask that?"

"Sometimes the way people look at us…."

"Katniss-since when do we care what people in this town think? It's none of their business. Is this what is bothering you?"

"A little."

"Forget them. They are jealous of what we have. We _do_ have the most adorable daughter in all of Panem after all" he says nudging her.

She smiles and says, "We do" and leans in for a quick kiss.

"People in 2 can be really cruel and petty. You know I was never a fan of the town folk in 12 but they are nice compared to some of the people here. It's the one and only thing I miss about 12, the warmth and kindness of the people there."

Katniss agrees, while District 12 was no longer her home, she too missed the genuine kindness of people like Greasy Sae, Thom, Rooba, Ripper, and other people they knew in the Seam, along with town people like Madge and the Undersees, and of course Peeta.

"I miss it too" she says softly.

"But we have friends here."

"Yes-we do."

"That's all we need right? Them and each other."

She nods and leans in to kiss him. She looks at him with desire as he moves her back down to the edge of the bed. She closes her eyes as she feels his tongue move inside her, biting her lip in response for only he could make her feel this way-completely beautiful, and completely loved.

* * *

Katniss stares over at the window, trying to see in the darkness. She's having trouble falling asleep. She looks over at the clock and sees she has been laying there for an hour. After making love, Gale fell asleep while spooning her after they got under the covers. Not wanting to disturb him, she moves his arm from her waist, and cautiously gets up off the bed and heads into the bathroom. Her head throbbing, she opens up the closet and takes out her bottle of pain medication. The pills her doctor had prescribed for her headaches. She drinks a glass of water as she swallows a pill, and contemplates getting in the tub to help relax. She closes the bathroom door as she turns on the water, letting the jet tub fill up with warm water.

Once the tub is filled she climbs in, feeling her body relax the minute her body is submerged. Only her head visible, she swishes her arms and legs in the water, feeling her baby begin to kick in response. She rubs her stomach, trying to remind herself of what Heavensbee told her, that there was nothing to be concerned about, and that she shouldn't worry.

As hard as tries not to she is worried, wishing she could ignore her fears as she cradles her stomach protectively while waiting for the pain medication to take effect.


	112. Chapter 112-Cry to Heaven

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Just wanted to respond to one of the comments about the names that were discussed last chapter, none of those names will be chosen….you won't find out the name until the baby is born.**

Chapter 112-Cry to Heaven

 **February 11**

"Mrs. Hawthorne, can you help me go to the bathroom? I can't get these buttons off" Justina, one of Katniss's students says to her pulling on her dress to get her attention.

Katniss bends down and says, "Sure, just give me a second okay?" Katniss walks out of her classroom and into the hallway, heading for the room across from hers. She knocks and looks in the window and when she sees Livia wave that she can come in Katniss opens the door and says, "Hey-can you watch my class while I take one of my students to the bathroom?"

"Sure. Everyone keep working in your workbooks, everyone needs to finish their assignment before we break for lunch" Livia says and then walks with Katniss back across the hall. Livia who taught 4th grade, could leave her students alone for a few moments unlike Katniss who could not leave her classroom unattended.

"Thanks" Katniss says to Livia as they head into her room.

"No problem. Hi kids" Livia says loudly as she enters Katniss's classroom.

"Hello Miss McGinnis" Katniss's students say in response. They were familiar with Livia since she often would watch Katniss's class when she needed to leave for a brief period of time. Now 7 months pregnant, Katniss needed to make quite a few trips to the bathroom and Livia graciously offered to help watch the class whenever Katniss needed her.

"I will be right back, keep working on your math problems" Katniss says as she takes Justina's hand and the two of them leave the room and head down the hall.

"Okay, let's get these buttons off" Katniss says as they stand outside the bathroom stall. Katniss fumbles for a few seconds before unbuttoning the top straps of Justina's overalls. It was tough for her to unbutton, she can't imagine Justina being able to do it for she was only six.

Overalls was the newest fashion trend coming out of the Capitol. For the poorer Districts like 10, 11, and 12, overalls were often worn, especially by farmers. It was never an outfit that was worn to be fashionable but leave it to the Capitol to make them popular. The overalls worn by the Capitol and Districts 1 and 2 were made from better material and were different colors unlike the standard dark blue that was common. Justina's overalls were a burgundy color, and she wore a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Thanks Mrs. Hawthorne" Justina says sweetly as she heads into the stall.

Katniss deciding to take advantage of the fact she was in a bathroom, quickly heads into a stall to relieve her bladder. She hurries as fast as she can but is not fast enough for she hears Justina call out, "Mrs. Hawthorne?" confused that Katniss was gone.

"I'll be right there Justina" Katniss calls out. Once she exits the stall and begins washing her hands Justina comes up next to her and says, "Your stomach is moving!"

Looking down, Katniss sees the side of her stomach flutter. This being a regular occurrence Katniss often ignored it while at school. But Justina being so close to Katniss saw the movement under Katniss's form fitting black dress.

"Do you want feel the baby move?" Katniss asks. While she never offered to let anyone touch her stomach with the exception of her Mother and Hazelle, she decides to let the young girl feel for she could see the curiosity on her face.

Justina nods her head and Katniss takes her hand and places it on the right side of the stomach. She watches as Justina's eyes go wide as she says, "Wow."

Katniss smiles as she then bends down and moves Justina's overall straps back in place and buttons them back up. "There you go." And Katniss watches as Justina then begins washing her hands.

"I've asked my Mommy when I can be a big sister but she says I'll never be a big sister" Justina says to Katniss as she begins drying her hands.

This news surprises Katniss, for she knows who Justina's Mother is. She is the only former Victor left still living in Silver Lake's Victor's Village. Helena was her name, and Katniss remembers watching her win the 72nd Hunger Games when Katniss was 14. A volunteer tribute, Helena had won the games when she was 18. Katniss figures she had trained in the now abandoned training center here in town and was the best female of her group to be sent to the training facility downtown. Now 34, she was married and Justina was her only daughter. Seeing how devoted Helena was to Justina, Katniss didn't question Helena's love for her daughter. She had overheard Helena say to another parent one day while Katniss walked Justina out that she was actively trying for another baby.

"Do you know why?" Katniss finds herself asking. She knows she shouldn't pry, but needs to know if this is somehow related to what she knows regarding what has been happening to former Victors.

"She says that she can't have any more babies. I think it makes her sad."

Katniss gives Justina a gentle look and lays a hand on her shoulder and says, "Then you will just have to cheer her up when you see that she is sad" and gives the young girl an encouraging smile.

Justina smiles at Katniss and together they head back to Katniss's classroom. For the rest of the day, Katniss is distracted by what Justina has told her. She wishes she could ask Helena, but Helena was not very friendly and Katniss suspects she is a former Victor who actually supported the Hunger Games unlike Enobaria. She reminds herself to let Haymitch know what she has found out, for she had confided in him about what she learned from her Mother, and what Heavensbee told her when she visited him in the Capitol. Haymitch had agreed with Katniss that it seemed too much of a coincidence for it to be random.

Katniss continued to take the medication her doctor prescribed her. Since she started taking the medication daily, she had seen a significant decrease in occurrence, but when she did get one, the pain was as intense as ever.

She still hadn't told Gale of her suspicions. Knowing she shouldn't keep this from him, she tells herself it was still a theory at this point and her gut told her if there was something going on with the Victors, than it was very serious for the Capitol to try and hide it. She knew he would cause a lot of trouble for the Capitol and demand answers, and she didn't want anything to interfere with his standing with the Capitol and military. He had come so far since the war and had one of the best jobs in all of Panem, she wasn't going to risk him possibly losing everything over a hunch. While she knew Paylor trusted Gale, she knew Paylor trusted Heavensbee more. And if Heavensbee wanted Gale out, he could convince Paylor to do it.

She wasn't going to let that happen, even if it meant keeping things from him. It was a risk she was going to have to take.

 **February 25 (Saturday)**

"I'll be back before lunch" Katniss says to Gale as she grabs her bow. Sitting in the living room with his daughter, Gale watched over her as she played with her toys, and right now her favorite thing was to move her colorful blocks around and stack them.

Unable to zip up her Father's jacket due to her large stomach, she had worn a heavy sweater and wrapped a large scarf around her neck. Not happy that she was going out in this cold and with an open jacket, he rises from the floor and says, "How about you go out tomorrow? Maybe we can find a babysitter and both of us can go out."

Irritated that he wants her to stay inside, she rolls her eyes and says, "I need to get some fresh air."

"Katniss-"

"I'll be fine Gale! I can handle the cold, it's not like I haven't experienced a winter here before."

"You weren't seven months pregnant during a winter here."

She sighs loudly and says, "Would it make you feel better if I changed my coat?"

"I would feel a lot better if you waited until we could both go out. But yes, it would."

She turns and heads toward the closet in the hallway, changing into a much larger coat that she can zip up she gives Sienna a kiss and gives Gale the shortest kiss she has possibly ever given him as she quickly heads out the sliding door of the sun room.

Moving fast but cautious, she heads into the woods behind their house. She knows she should have stayed in, but she needed to get out and clear her head. Yesterday, she had gotten a call from Heavensbee asking if she would come to the Capitol next month, for there was something they wanted to discuss with her.

Fearing that they were going to ask her to participate in the same testing Annie, Johanna, and Peeta had done, she was conflicted of whether or not she should tell Gale. She knows she would need him with her if the news was bad, but a part of her wanted to go the Capitol alone.

Her appointment was scheduled for Saturday March 9. She was glad they had asked her to come in on a Saturday so she didn't have to miss any more school, for she was absent at least once a month or more for her check-up appointments. Since she was due in two months, she had more and more appointments scheduled.

She trudged through the snow contemplating what she should do. Should she tell Gale or should she keep this from him? She knew if he were to find out he'd be furious, but she also knew she had to protect the ones she loved. It was what she had always done. She had protected Prim, she had protected Peeta, and now she had to protect Gale, no matter what the cost.

 **March 9 (Saturday)**

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad are your headaches?" the Capitol doctor asks Katniss as he shines a small light into her eye.

"I'd say about a 9" she replies.

"Any fainting? Dizziness?"

"No."

"Any vomiting?"

"No.

"Seizures or tremors?"

"No."

"You have a child who is a year and a half?"

"Yes."

"And you are going into your eighth month of pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever have any problems getting pregnant? Ever have to take a supplement or fertility treatments?"

"No. After I got my birth control implant removed I was pregnant in a matter of weeks."

"Good, that's good."

The doctor then listens to her heartbeat, has her take deep breaths, and checks her blood pressure. Once finished he says, "Heart beat sounds good, lungs sound good, and blood pressure is perfect. How about the two of you go have lunch and meet me back in my office in one hour." He then leaves the room without waiting for a response.

"Is it just me, or is he hiding something?" Haymitch says to Katniss as he approaches the examination table Katniss sits on.

"He's definitely hiding something" Katniss says looking at the door he just went out of.

Haymitch had called Katniss a week ago telling her that he had been invited by the Capitol to come in for testing. Wanting him to come with her to her appointment, Haymitch asked the Capitol if he could come on the same day as Katniss for testing. His request was granted, and Katniss used Haymitch as her cover telling Gale that she was meeting him in the Capitol for lunch, which wasn't a lie. They were about to go out for lunch, though she neglected to tell Gale about her morning appointment.

They head to a new restaurant that just opened up near the District museum. Not wanting to talk about the Jay Killers or anything else negative, Katniss spends the majority of their lunch date talking about Sienna and showing Haymitch the most recent pictures taken of her while he drank three glasses of wine. Once they finish eating the two of them head back to the doctor's office and wait patiently for him to come in. Fifteen minutes goes by before the doctor finally comes in, followed by Heavensbee.

Katniss looks at Haymitch who says, "Plutarch, why am I not surprised you are here."

Heavensbee pulls up a chair next to the doctor's desk and says, "Good afternoon to you too Haymitch."

Haymitch, not caring about the formalities says, "Just lay it on us, what is going on?"

The doctor looks to Heavensbee to answer. Pausing a moment before answering, Heavensbee folds his hands in his lap as he says, "Since President Paylor took office, her leadership team in the Capitol had learned that for years, former Victors had experienced health problems years after they competed in the games. Some of them had only mild symptoms, some showed very severe symptoms, and some died. What we also learned, was that some had no symptoms at all and never experienced any problems."

Katniss and Haymitch sit in silence, both bracing themselves for what he would say next. Realizing that they wanted him to continue Heavensbee says, "We started doing our own research once more Victors came forward regarding their health after the rebellion. A lot of Victors from Districts 1 and 2 reached out to us, and then Victors from other Districts started showing symptoms as well, like Mr. Mellark and Miss Mason. Based upon what we learned beforehand and what we observed, it appears, the technology that the Capitol used to create the arenas had….certain side effects for people who came into contact with it. The arenas were surrounded by force fields, and of course the Capitol used their technology inside the arena to create distractions, threats, both of you knowing full well what happens in there. We don't know why, but we theorize Victor's being around the radiation from the force field and obstacles inside for such an extended period of time is the cause of the side effects. Most of the effects we have seen are neurological, but there are other side effects we think we are seeing as well."

"Such as the fact that Helena Hildebrand cannot bear any more children?" Katniss asks. She sees Haymitch looking at her in the corner of her eye, but she continues to stare at Heavensbee waiting for him to answer.

"She is infertile that is true, we don't know if it is related to what we know or if it is something completely different."

"It's why we asked if you had any problems getting pregnant. The only Victors remaining that are of child bearing age are you, Helena, Annie, and Johanna" the doctor says, finally speaking. "Enobaria is now over forty, but she has disclosed to us that for years she had tried to become pregnant but that she never could."

"Didn't think she was the mothering type" Haymitch says sarcastically.

Heavensbee gives a sly smile and says, "I guess surviving the Hunger Games twice along with making it through a rebellion changes a person."

"Did she seek medical treatment for it?" Katniss asks.

"No" Heavensbee replies.

"Again we don't know if there is a connection here" the doctor says.

"But there could be" Heavensbee interjects.

"And if there is?" Haymitch asks.

"We will need to research it further and continue to monitor. Mr. Abernathy, we were able to do all of the testing and currently you show no symptoms" the doctor says to Haymitch. The doctor then looks at Katniss and says, "Due to your pregnancy we cannot do all of the tests required. We need to do blood work and the hormone levels from the fetus could skew the results. We also need to do some testing that requires injecting small doses of radiation into you, again we cannot do that for it would harm the fetus. We would like for you to come back here once you have given birth so we can finish the testing."

Katniss's head is spinning, trying to wrap her mind around what she has just been told. Realizing there is another Victor they haven't discussed Katniss says, "What about Beetee?"

"Yeah" Haymitch says frowning.

"So far he is not showing symptoms either."

"So far?" Haymitch asks.

"As a former gamemaker, I can tell you I know that the Capitol knew that being in the arena was dangerous to one's health. They didn't care. Growing up I had heard stories about former Victor's suddenly becoming very ill and dying. And I heard stories about others that had been ill for years. The symptoms affect everyone differently, and while some had minor affects, others had severe affects that lasted all of their life, and some had no affects but then out of blue developed severe symptoms and died in a matter of months."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Haymitch says raising his voice.

"We have been researching this since the rebellion ended, but only some of the Victor's agreed to participate in our research who had symptoms. We didn't want to force anyone to participate. And when Mr. Mellark and Miss Mason came to us for treatment we were able to see patterns in the testing we did. Due to the fact you both never showed any symptoms we didn't see the need to disclose this to you. We did reach out to Mrs. Odair due to her long history of mental instability, we wanted to see if there was a connection there. When Katniss started to show possible symptoms after she became pregnant, the decision was made by the President to test all remaining Victors. We have had to… _enforce_ that some cooperate" Heavensbee says.

"Didn't see the need to disclose! How dare you keep this from us! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN SNOW!" Haymitch roars rising from his seat.

"We are trying to figure this out, the Capitol knew about the risks, but they never bothered to research why, or see if it could somehow be cured. We are working as hard as we can to come up with a protocol for treatment" the doctor says as Haymitch stands above him. Katniss notices his fists are clenched.

"Mr. Abernathy, please calm down" Heavensbee says.

"I'll calm down when you start telling us the truth!"

Katniss, who had remained silent for the last few moments, suddenly rises from her seat and says, "Haymitch let's go" and begins walking out of the room.

"Mrs. Hawthorne wait! Can we discuss with you a possible date for you to return to the Capitol?" the doctor shouts getting up from his desk to follow Katniss.

Ignoring him, Katniss quickly heads out of the office and into the street, the cold air hitting her face. Haymitch catching up to her says, "Katniss-"

"I need to go home Haymitch. I need to get to the train station so I can catch the last train of the day back to Silver Lake."

"But we need to talk about this."

"I can't. Not now."

They walk in silence to the train station. Once Katniss purchases her ticket and walks to the gate Haymitch says, "Call me at this number when you get home. Let me know you made it back safe. We will continue this conversation later." He then takes out a small note pad from his jacket and writes down the number of the hotel he is staying at.

Katniss nods as she takes the piece of paper and turns to board her train. Once she takes her seat, she does not wave at Haymitch who watches as her train departs the station.

She looks out the window the entire ride home, her demeanor unreadable. When she reaches the front door of her house, she pauses before entering. She hears Gale and Sienna in the kitchen realizing it is dinner time. She walks down the hall and into the kitchen and sees Gale wiping Sienna's mouth with a wash cloth. Katniss sees what's left of a small bowl of pasta siting on Sienna's high chair.

"Hey beautiful. We missed you today" Gale says smiling brightly at Katniss as he comes over to her and gives her a kiss before moving in for a hug.

Katniss hugs him only a second before pulling away, her face stone cold. Not bothering to take off her jacket, she heads for the sliding back door and says, "I need to get some fresh air" and opens the door and walks outside.

Totally confused by what just happened, Gale rushes out to follow her and says, "Katniss! You just got home. What's going on?"

She stops and turns around to look at him standing right outside the door. "I just need some time to myself Gale."

He moves closer and says, "Did something happen with Haymitch? Is it Peeta?"

"No, just….please. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"But I was about to make dinner-"

"I'm not hungry!" she shouts and she begins walking away heading into the woods.

"Katniss! Are you going-"but before he can finish she shouts "No!" and then disappears into the trees.

Wanting to go after her but hearing Sienna start to scream for she was all alone in the kitchen, Gale curses loudly and heads back inside and picks up his crying daughter. He holds her in his arms soothing her fears as she grabs tightly to his shirt, small tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

After walking for five minutes Katniss collapses onto the ground, leaning up against a tree. Finally letting her emotions take control, she screams at the top of her lungs, the loud noise causing the birds to scatter from the trees.

Growing up in the Seam, her Mother had told her that when a person dies, they go to heaven. When she got older, she began to think that heaven was a lie that was made up so that a person didn't fear death. When Rue was dying in her arms, she thought for a brief moment she saw the young tribute go to heaven for she had a look of peace in her eyes before she took her final breath. And while in the wild territory, she realized that heaven was indeed a place that existed, though the Natives didn't call it heaven. When she once dreamed that she was lying in a meadow in between Gale and Prim, she felt as if she was in heaven as the three of them stared up at a rainbow.

She cried to heaven as the sun went down, not caring about anything else as the tears continued to fall, unable to stop.


	113. Chapter 113-Hope II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: There** _ **may**_ **be one more update by the end of the weekend, if not, no update until the week of OCT 24. On vacation next week.**

Chapter 113-Hope II

Katniss sits in the cold snow, her face damp from her tears, she stares out at the darkness in front of her. She realizes she better get up and go home, being gone way longer than she'd said she be and knows that most likely Sienna's gone to bed. Upset at herself for missing her and Gale's routine of putting her to bed and reading to her first. She forces herself to stand up and begins walking back.

When she reaches the back door she sees Harper bark from inside, letting Gale know she has returned. She then sees the sliding door open and Gale come out, when she reaches the top step he pulls her into the house, closing the door behind him.

Before she can say anything he shouts, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN GONE? IT'S BEEN HOURS!"

"I know" she says exhausted.

"What the hell is going on? Haymitch called, he says for you to call him as soon as you can. He was even more unpleasant than he usually is."

"Where's Sienna?"

"Sleeping! Where else would she be doing at this hour! You missed bedtime. You never miss bedtime."

Feeling guilty that she has neglected her daughter and not having spent any time with her all day, she bursts into tears. Taken aback by this uncharacteristic behavior, Gale pulls her into his arms, stroking her back in comfort.

"Catnip talk to me, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on" he says into her ear.

"You can't help!" she says continuing to sob.

"Like hell I can't!"

She forms a small smile and pulls back wiping away her tears. Her stomach begins growling and in turn she feels the baby begin to kick hard letting her know she wants food.

Hearing her stomach growl Gale says, "I made a pasta bake, let me heat up a plate for you" while moving into the kitchen.

They sit in silence as she wolfs down her food, Harper laying down on the floor by Gale's feet. She looks at the monitor while she eats. Seeing Sienna sleeping peacefully in her crib, her favorite bear beside her. The bear was old and battered for it was once Posy's. Posy had given it to Sienna the first time Sienna had spent the night at Hazelle's without Gale or Katniss with her. She had screamed for an hour, too upset to go asleep without her parents with her, and when Posy had given Sienna the bear she calmed down and held it tight until she fell asleep. From that night on Sienna slept with the bear beside her, her source of comfort.

Once she is finished eating she takes her plate to the sink to be cleaned. Gale comes up beside her and says, "I'll take care of that later. Come on" and without giving her a chance to respond he takes her hand and pulls her into the attached living room.

Feeling slightly cold, she sits down on the edge of the stone fireplace, placing her hands in front to warm up. A few minutes go by before Gale kneels down beside her and places his hand on her knee and says, "Are you finally ready to talk?"

She nods silently and he gets up and holds his arm out to help her up. They move to the couch and sit side by side. Katniss takes a deep breath and then begins to tell him everything, about her suspicions, how at first she thought Peeta and Johanna had experienced symptoms because of what happened to them when they were held captive. How she began to think more was going on after she saw Annie and what she learned about Helena Hildebrand. He doesn't say a word the entire time. Finally, she tells him about today, about her exam with the doctor, and what Heavensbee and the doctor told her and Haymitch after.

She sees the wheels turn in his head. He opens his mouth to speak than pauses before saying, "The headaches could still be from being pregnant, there's a chance nothing will happen to you."

"Gale….I was in the arena twice. Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria, Beetee and me. We've been exposed more than anyone else."

"That doesn't mean-"

"We need to talk about the possibility of you raising our girls without me."

"No! We are not going to discuss that. So some people are sick, no one has died. The Capitol will come up with a treatment."

"I hope they do. But if they don't-"

"Katniss….." he interrupts, his hands cup her face as he says, "I need you" and she sees the fear his eyes, the fear of losing her.

* * *

Before she goes to bed, she calls Haymitch's hotel room even though it is almost midnight. When he answers, she can tell he is wasted by the tone of his voice. She lets him know she is fine and apologizes for calling so late. He slurs his words as he tells her it was okay, and tells her to take care of herself before he hangs up. She sighs as she puts the phone back on the receiver, knowing that most likely he is opening up another bottle to drink.

She wishes she could have a drink right about now, a way to numb herself from the pain. She tries not to worry, but knows until the baby is born and the testing is done she will be worrying constantly.

That night, Gale holds Katniss close to him while she sleeps, the events of today exhausting her. Unable to sleep, Gale gently rubs her stomach as he spoons her, his mind racing while he contemplates what to do.

* * *

 **March 17**

Gale knocks on the front door. The house before him the same as all the other homes in the Victor's Village. After a few moments the door opens and Gale looks down and greets Beetee.

His first time coming to Beetee's house, Gale had reached out to him asking if they could talk. Knowing what he wanted to talk about, Beetee invited Gale to his home in District 3, saying that they would have more privacy than if they met in the Capitol.

Beetee hands Gale a cup of coffee as he sits in Beetee's living room. Familiar with the layout of the house from when Katniss lived in the Victor's Village, Gale sees how Beetee's home looks different yet the same.

His thoughts are interrupted when Beetee says, "You want to know what I know about what is happening to the Victors and what the Capitol's plan is?"

"Yes" Gale says, appreciative that Beetee is forgoing the small talk.

"Being as familiar as I am with Panem's technology, I helped the Capitol piece together what was happening to the Victors, and what most likely the cause was of their unknown condition. In theory it makes sense that there would be consequences of being in such an unnatural environment."

"How many of them are experiencing symptoms?" Gale asks.

"Statistically speaking? Half of all the remaining Victors."

"Do you think any of them will die?"

"In theory, most likely some of them will die. But they are receiving treatment, treatment that was denied by the Capitol in the past. The treatment will most likely prolong their life, though some will always have a poor quality of life such as Mr. Mellark. His condition is getting worse and worse. His seizures are still not under control, and they are starting to increase again. His doctors are trying him on a new medication. I have also been told he is starting to become more forgetful and clumsy."

"And Johanna?"

"She seems to be doing better, she's responding better to treatment than Peeta is. Annie Cresta is not showing symptoms and the only effects we have seen in Enobaria and Helena is infertility. Other symptoms we've seen in other Victors include heart problems and gastrointestinal problems."

"Katniss thinks because she's been in the arena twice she is at greater risk."

"Very probable. All five of us have a greater risk, and three out of the five have already shown symptoms. Only time will tell."

Becoming angry at Beetee's nonchalant attitude, Gale glares at him as he growls, "I refuse to wait and see whether or not Katniss starts showing symptoms, I want her to receive treatment now!"

"I know you are concerned-"

"You have NO idea how I feel! I have a daughter who is not even two yet. I have another daughter about to be born in a few weeks and both of them may grow up without ever knowing their Mother. I have stayed away from the Capitol because if I go there, I WILL hurt somebody. They've known about this for years and they haven't said a word until now."

"They wanted to make sure they knew what they were dealing with before telling the Victors."

"Heavensbee knew. He said it was common knowledge in the Capitol."

"The Capitol knew that being exposed to the radiation for long periods of time was dangerous. But so many of the Victors went on to live unhealthy lifestyles. Did some of them die from the health problems they developed from the arena sure, but some of them died due to choices they made after the games. Just because a Victor died doesn't mean it was because of the radiation exposure in the arena. How Haymitch is still alive is beyond me, and he shows no symptoms! The Capitol didn't know what they were dealing with, because they chose not to deal with it. The current government is doing something about it. It takes time."

"My wife may not have time" Gale hisses, continuing to glare.

"Katniss's headaches are concerning, but, she's not showing any other symptoms. I truly believe either she will have a mild case or she has no symptoms at all. She might not ever develop symptoms. You have to put your trust in the Capitol. The President has increased research in the labs, and they are aggressively working on a more effective treatment."

"It's hard to trust them after this. Katniss told me that Haymich is done with the Capitol, he's done trying to help find Jasper, and that he wants nothing to do with anyone there ever again."

"That's unfortunate."

"That's what happens with you lie to the people you say you are trying to protect."

"And what about you? Are you done with the Capitol?"

"I will talk to the President. But not right now, I'm too angry. I don't know what Katniss will do. Right now I'm just trying to keep her mind off of all this."

"That's all you can do. Be there for her."

"I am, I would give up my life here without hesitation if that's what she needed."

"You are a good man Gale."

He nods in appreciation. They speak for a while longer about the different types of treatment the Capitol is working on, Beetee telling Gale all he knows. He leaves with a better understanding of what is happening to the Victors, and what can maybe be done to help them get better.

* * *

 **March 31**

Katniss lays on her back on the edge of the bed, Gale on his knees holding onto her waist as he thrusts inside her, her legs wrapped around him. Taking advantage of their time alone this early Sunday afternoon for Sienna was at Hazelle's for the weekend, Gale picking her up at the townhouse once he's finished at the office tomorrow.

They've been sleeping off and on since 6 am, Gale waking her up early to make love to her over and over again. Looking over at the clock, he sees it is 1:17 as Katniss's breathing changes. Knowing she is close to climaxing, he teases her nipples for he knows how sensitive her body was to his touch. Despite her breasts being sensitive, feeling his fingers tease her drove her crazy, and she tightens her legs around him as she cries out in release. He pulls out of her and moves her legs over his shoulders as he bends down and begins licking her clit, pleasuring her a little bit more as she tries to recover from her orgasm. A few moments later she ruffles his hair getting his attention.

He raises his head up and smiles down at her as she says, "You are going to cause me to go into labor."

He laughs as he says, "Can't help myself. You're so beautiful."

She sits up and moves back to the front of the bed, looking over at him to join her. He climbs on the bed and lays down beside her as she leans back against the headboard, his head leaning on her shoulder.

"So-we are still good on the name we picked out for this little one?" he asks looking at her now very large stomach.

"Yep." She then feels her stomach start to rumble and says, "You need to feed me. I'm starving."

"You should have said something sooner" he says while he gets up.

"I was too busy enjoying myself" she smirks and takes his hand as he helps her off the bed.

They take a quick shower together and once dressed, decide to go out for lunch. They walk along the lake to a nearby café, their go to place when they want something quick. Katniss sees today's special is lamb stew and orders herself a bowl with a side salad while Gale orders a sandwich.

Once they are finished with lunch they sit and talk a bit longer before deciding to go. Wrapping his arm around her waist with her doing the same, they walk arm and arm to the front of the café and stop dead in their tracks when they see Heavensbee walk in. Face to face with him, neither one says a word when Heavensbee says, "Katniss, Gale, how nice to see the two of you."


	114. Chapter 114-Unexpected Visitor

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: No update until after OCT 22**

Chapter 114-Unexpected Visitor

"Katniss, Gale, how nice to see the two of you" Heavensbee says smiling.

Katniss however was not smiling, "What are you doing here?" she says in an almost accusing manner.

"A surprise to see me here I'm sure, I am here on official business for the Capitol. And I'm at this café to visit with my…..associates here."

"I thought they were friends?" Katniss asks, her guard still up.

"I consider them friends _and_ associates" he says, continuing to smile despite Katniss's unfriendly demeanor, Gale giving a hard stare to him as well.

"Do the two of you come here often?" Heavensbee asks, not seeming to be fazed by Katniss and Gale's cold stares.

"Not too often no, only when we want to grab something quick" Katniss says.

"Well, you probably want to get out as much as you can, before your new…bundle of joy arrives" Heavensbee says his eyes moving down to Katniss's very round, very large stomach.

Feeling as if he was taking a dig at her, she instinctively places a hand on her stomach protectively. She calmly says, "Have a nice lunch" and grabs Gale's hand about to turn around and walk out.

"Katniss wait-I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment. Just you." Heavensbee says in almost pleading manner.

His overprotectiveness kicking in, Gale moves in between Katniss and Heavensbee, blocking her from the former gamemaster. "We are leaving" Gale hisses. Katniss turning around and heading for the door while Gale continues to give a look that could kill.

Knowing that what he says next will get her attention, raising his voice slightly Heavensbee says, "It's about Mr. Mellark."

Quickly stopping and whipping her head around, Katniss says, "Is Peeta alright?" the fear evident in her voice.

"Can we talk outside?" Heavensbee says, ignoring Gale who was practically in his face.

Katniss sighs and jerks her head to the side letting him know to follow her outside. Katniss gives Gale a look letting him know she would be okay before she turns and heads outside.

Heavensbee follows her around to the side of the café, away from the incoming patrons. Once she sees they have complete privacy she says, "What's going on with Peeta?"

"He came to the Capitol recently to meet with his doctors, he has been given a new medication to help with his seizures, for they started to increase in frequency again. He seems to be responding better to his medication than his last, but…..he is beginning to show….other symptoms."

"What kind of symptoms" she asks holding her breath.

"He's beginning to lose some of his memory, and is beginning to have tremors. The tremors cause clumsiness."

Katniss sighs in relief and says, "I know, Gale told me he heard from Beetee that was beginning to happen to him. I was afraid even more symptoms had appeared."

Heavensbee raises his eyebrows as he says, "Gale saw Beetee? Where?"

"Not in the Capitol. They were friends once remember?" Katniss says annoyed that Heavensbee was wanting to know specifics.

"Oh yes, I remember. I also remember how the two of them worked endlessly on those bombs….don't you?"

Feeling her face turn red, Katniss gives him a pointed look as she says, "Like I could forget."

"Seems to me like you have. Back in 13 I had heard how you and Gale argued over the weapons that were being designed. The last thing you wanted was to see innocent people die."

"I haven't forgotten, my sister _died_ because of Gale and Beetee's actions."

"Yet you have forgiven him for that."

"It took a long time, but yes."

"Yet now you are angry at us. At the Capitol."

"You could have come to us sooner. All of us. If I had known then what I know now, I might have decided not to-"

"Have children?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps we could have handled things differently. But a lot is still unknown. One thing I can tell you, is that our scientists are working hard on developing a treatment if not a cure."

"Well that's reassuring" Katniss says sarcastically.

"Your anger at us is irrational."

"Irrational? I find out that being in the arena is hazardous to my health, an arena I've been _twice_ no thanks to you and there's a chance I might not see my children grow up and you are calling _me_ irrational?"

"The only way we could have gotten you to lead the rebellion in 13 was to have you go back in the arena."

"I have every right to be angry at you, at Paylor, at everyone in the Capitol."

"People make choices they think is best. We made a choice to try to protect the Victors as much as we could."

"You think I should just….forgive and forget?"

"I think you shouldn't cut us off. Will you arrange for a day to come back to the Capitol for testing?"

"Depends. This testing…..how long will it last?"

"Two days."

"And they will be injecting radiation into me?"

"Very small doses."

"What about my baby? If it's not safe now for me to do the testing what about when I'm feeding her?"

"Well, you won't be able to feed her. The radiation will stay in your body for at least a few days if not a week, maybe even longer than that."

"Well then I am not coming to the Capitol. I can't go that long without being able to feed her. The testing will just have to wait."

"No offense Katniss, but I would think getting tested would be most important. Formula has been proven to just as healthy to a baby."

"My baby is what is most important. I'm not against using formula. But I'm not like the people you know who think breastfeeding is an inconvenience to their busy schedule, I'm not from the Capitol or a career district. My baby will get the best nutrition from me, not formula. I don't expect you to understand, you don't have children."

"Because only people with children know what's best? We are talking about your life here."

Seeing that her words have stung, she tries to compromise by asking, "Can you give me six months?"

"You go back to work mid-September, what about getting tested at the very beginning of the month. That will give you almost five months to be with your baby."

She thinks over his proposal and says, "Okay."

She sees him take out a small notepad from the inside pocket of his jacket. He opens the notepad and looks at it and says, "I will schedule your appointment in the Capitol for…Monday September 5."

She makes a mental note of the date and says, "I'll be there."

She sees him write it down in his notepad and he then puts the notepad back in his pocket.

"One last thing, I was hoping you could talk to Haymitch for me."

She narrows her eyes at him and says, "What about?"

"The President really wants him to remain on the team. We need his help to help find Jasper." He then moves in closer to her and says softly, "It's one of the reasons I am here, my associates may have some information."

"Then why are you meeting them here in public?" Why don't you just go to their house? Or have them come to the Capitol?"

"I am trying not to raise suspicion. The people I know here….well, going into their home crosses a line. I was part of the rebellion remember? People see me enter into someone's home here raises suspicion."

Realizing that what he is saying makes sense, she says, "Fair enough. But I can't promise you that I can convince Haymitch to change his mind."

"Will you at least talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

She doesn't tell him the reason she is willing to help him is because she's relieved that he is not forcing her to be tested right after the baby is born. If Coin had been in charge she knows she wouldn't have had a choice.

"I better go find Gale."

"Yes, I'm sure he's wondering what is taking so long. But Katniss-"

"Yeah?"

"If you still experience headaches after your baby is born, I hope you will consider coming to the Capitol sooner rather than later."

She nods her head letting him know that she will. They then both turn around and head back around the front of the café. She sees Gale standing by the hostess near the front. She sees the hostess give Gale her undivided attention as they talk.

Shaking her head that the hostess would try to flirt with him despite the fact he had arrived there with his obviously pregnant wife, she opens the front door and when he sees her at the door, walks away from the hostess without another word and says, "You okay?"

She nods her head and looks over to see Heavensbee tell the hostess he needed a table for three. Heavensbee looks back at Katniss one final time and nods his head at her before heading to the back to be seated.

On the walk back to the house, Katniss tells Gale about her conversation with Heavensbee, and about her appointment on September 5.

"At least I can breastfeed her until then" Katniss says.

"Katniss, I hate to agree with Heavensbee but he is right, formula is just as good."

She stops and glares at him and says, "Have you forgotten my Mother was a healer? I know what's best for my baby and what's best is me feeding her at least in the beginning."

"But Katniss-"

"This isn't up for discussion Gale! Look-I told Heavensbee that if my headaches continued I would go. Can we just see what happens after she is born please?"

Not wanting their disagreement to spiral into a full blown argument, he says, "Okay."

She smiles at him in appreciation and leans up to kiss him. She then takes his hand in hers as they walk beside the lake, seeing their house in the far distance.

* * *

 **April 7**

Katniss sits in a hospital bed as she holds her baby in her arms, the baby feeding from her breast while Katniss gently touched the top of her head. Having less hair than Sienna, she sees the tiniest bit of black hair at the top of her head. But just like Sienna, this baby also had her and Gale's deep gray eyes.

While watching her baby's eyes start to close, Gale enters the room and says, "Your Mom will be here by tomorrow."

"They are on their way over aren't they?" Katniss asks her eyes still glued to her baby.

"I think they would like to see her before she falls asleep yeah" Gale says bending down and touching the baby's head, the baby opening her eyes in response.

Not expecting to go into labor so soon, Katniss woke up in the morning to strong contractions, and Gale had to hurry up and pack her bag along some of Sienna's things and called Kimber to come over to take Harper. He then calls the school to let them know Katniss was in labor. Once Kimber arrives, Gale calls a cab and he, Sienna, and Katniss head to the hospital downtown. Gale completely stressed out holding his daughter in his lap while he held onto Katniss's hand on the ride there, at times Katniss squeezing the life out of it. Her contractions increasing in frequency, Gale doesn't get a chance to call his Mother once they arrive, Katniss being taken to the delivery room right away. Gale takes Sienna to the small child care center in the hospital. Staying with her for a few moments before she begins playing with the other kids, Gale sneaks out while she is distracted and hopes she doesn't become too upset when she sees that he is gone. He quickly heads back to the delivery room, anxious to be with Katniss to make sure she is alright. Having arrived just in time for her to be given the numbing medication, she begins pushing once her pain is under control. She pushes for an hour with Gale by her side, Gale holding onto her knee while the other held onto her shoulder.

Just as he did when Sienna was born, Gale begins crying and leans his head into Katniss's shoulder when he sees the first glimpse of their baby's head. His words of encouragement through his tears help Katniss get through her last long and final push before the baby's head is out. She then gives a small push and sees the shoulders and torso come out before Gale comes over to cut the umbilical cord. She cries as she watches Gale cut the cord and the nurse then places the baby on her chest. Katniss smiling though her tears as she holds her baby close to her. Giving her a few moments, Gale leaves the room to call his Mother. Hazelle informs Gale she would pick Posy up from school and that they would be at the hospital within the hour.

An hour later, after the baby is cleaned up and checked out by the doctor, Katniss is told her baby weighs 6 pounds. A lot smaller than Sienna who was 8 pounds when she was born. The doctor tells her not to worry, and that even though the baby was born over two weeks early, that the baby was healthy.

Wanting to bond with her baby as soon as possible, Katniss unties her gown and begins breastfeeding once the nurse and doctor leave the room. Once he sees the baby begin to feed, he leaves the room to call her Mother. When he goes back into the room after, he sees Katniss looking down at her baby in adoration. He tells her that her Mother is on her way, and she in turn asks him about Hazelle and Posy.

Gale comes over and begins kissing Katniss softly as their baby continues to feed. Hearing a knock on the door he pulls away from her as Katniss pulls her gown up to cover herself as the nurse comes in and says, "Your family is here." Katniss nods her head and reluctantly pulls her baby away from her.

Wrapping the baby in a pink blanket and putting a pink hat on the top of her little head, the nurse hands the baby to Gale while Hazelle and Posy walk in.

Smiling brightly Gale immediately places the baby in Hazelle's arms as Posy goes over and hugs Katniss. Hazelle gushes at the new baby and then hands her to Posy as Gale leaves the room to head down to the child care center to get Sienna.

When Gale walks into the room, he sees Sienna sit in one of the daycare worker's lap, the young woman reading to her. He can tell she had been just been crying, most likely scared that her parents were nowhere to be found. When Sienna sees Gale she immediately stands up and runs into his arms. She then says, "Me up" letting Gale know she wants to be carried.

Gale holds his daughter in his arms as he thanks the daycare workers and heads back to Katniss's room. He tells his daughter that they are going to see her new baby sister.

"Baby" Sienna says, used to the word for Katniss and Gale had said the word to her many times in the last couple of months, often placing Sienna's small hand on Katniss's belly to show Sienna where the baby was.

"Yes, you are a big sister now. There she is" Gale says as they enter the room.

Sienna looks down at Katniss and the new baby, the baby still alert in Katniss's arms. "Mama-baby" Sienna says reaching for Katniss.

Katniss reaches up and places her arm around Sienna and gives her a kiss while the other cradles the baby. Posy and Hazelle smiling happily at the scene before them.

Gale pulling Sienna back up says, "Sienna, meet your new little sister, Avery."


	115. Chapter 115-Exposed II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be in italics.**

 **A/N: You will see a lot of time jumps happening in the next few chapters.**

Chapter 115-Exposed II

 **May 8**

Katniss sits on a blanket in the meadow behind her house and watches Gale, Sienna, and Harper run around further out near the edge of the woods. She is holding her newborn baby in her arms while she slept. Katniss and Gale had officially named her Avery Rainbow Hawthorne, but like Sienna, usually only called her by her first name. Now a month old, Katniss was as expected exhausted, but found taking care of Avery much easier now that she knew how to take care of a baby.

It took about a week for Sienna to adjust to having Avery around. The first week was complete hell for Katniss and Gale, just like it was the first two weeks after Sienna was born. Sienna, not used to sharing attention had a hard time getting used to Avery being around. She screamed when Katniss and Gale were not paying attention to her, and didn't like the fact that Katniss was constantly holding Avery but not her. On the sixth night after Avery arrived home she was sleeping soundly in a portable rocker that Sienna had slept in when she was a baby. Once the rocking motion had finished, Sienna came up to Avery and began hitting her over the head, causing the baby to wake up. For Gale, it was the first time he had ever taken his daughter's arm by force and yanked her away from the rocker and said loudly, "You do not hit your sister!"

Sienna now crying, Gale picks her up and takes her up to her room while Katniss tried to settle the now screaming Avery after hearing Gale yell. When Gale walks into Sienna's room he sits her on his lap on the floor and gently says, "You are a big sister now, you are to take care of Avery, not hurt her." He then stayed with Sienna in her room for the rest of the night until she fell asleep.

Katniss thinks Gale's little talk with her must have worked, because the next week Sienna was a completely different. She would gently pat Avery on the head and kiss her, and would go play with Harper if Katniss and Gale were focused on Avery. Whenever Katniss was feeding Avery, which was on average twelve times a day, Sienna would either go play, go to Gale, or go up to Katniss and sit quietly beside her, with Katniss usually putting her arm around her. Sienna had really taken on the role of big sister and would run up to Katniss if she saw Avery start to wake up in her crib or rocker.

Katniss had been told by the teachers at school that going from one child to two was going to be complete chaos, but Katniss found it was harder for her and Gale to adjust to being child free to having Sienna. She realized she may change her mind once she returns to work, but thankfully, that wouldn't be happening until mid-September.

It was her 31st Birthday today, and when Gale had asked her what she wanted to do for the day, she said she just wanted a nice day at home with a picnic lunch. It was Wednesday so Gale had taken the day off in order to be with her and the girls all day. They had just finished eating their lunch as Katniss watched Gale, Sienna, and Harper further out, smiling at them from a distance.

Suddenly, she feels Avery stir and looks down at her. She sees Avery begin to fuss slightly, Katniss suspecting she had woken up from a dream.

"Aww, were you dreaming? I'm sorry you woke up. In a couple of months I'm going to take you to a place where you will get a gift so that no bad dreams ever come to you. It's the most precious gift I ever got, for it took away my bad dreams. I want to make sure you have that gift as well." Katniss looks down at Avery lovingly as she gently rocks her back to sleep, Avery's eyes blinking a few times before shutting completely.

A few moments later Harper comes up to her on the blanket, licking Avery's cheek a few times before laying down beside Katniss. Now almost eight, Harper did not move as fast as he used to, and slept a lot more. Katniss hoped the dog would be around for at least a few more years, though she knows that bigger dogs such as him have shorter life spans. Katniss loved how great Harper was with the girls, and she knew the dog would protect them with his life if need be.

With Avery still sleeping in her arms, she reaches down and pets Harper a few times before reaching for her water bottle. She sees Gale walking towards them, with Sienna on his shoulders.

When Gale sets Sienna down on the ground, the toddler goes running over to Katniss and hugs her side, careful not to disturb Avery. "Mama-I kiss?" Sienna asks Katniss.

"Of course sweetie" Katniss says to Sienna and moves Avery towards Sienna so she could give her little sister a kiss on the forehead.

Gale takes Avery from Katniss's arms and sits down on the blanket, Sienna sitting in Katniss's lap. They continue to sit in the shade for a while, enjoying the spring day before heading back inside.

Once they are back in the house, Katniss sits with Sienna in the living room and reads to her with Avery in the portable rocker by the fireplace. After Katniss is finished reading the book she sees Sienna has fallen asleep, right on time for her afternoon nap. Katniss takes the sleeping toddler upstairs and puts her in her crib and heads back downstairs. When she enters the living room she sees Gale cradling a now crying Avery.

"I was just about to take her upstairs to see if she needs changed" Gale says handing Avery to Katniss.

"I can do it once she's done feeding" Katniss says as she sits down on the couch and pulls her shirt up, Avery's cries ceasing once she begins nursing.

Gale sits down beside them and gives her a quick kiss and says, "I'm going to attempt to cook lamb stew tonight, I'll try not to ruin it".

Katniss smiles at him and says, "I'm sure it will be great."

"Consider it part of your Birthday gift" Gale says grinning at her before getting up and going into the kitchen. Katniss then hears him shout, "Hopefully in a couple of months you can have your favorite lamb stew at the Stone Garden Inn when we can officially go out again."

Katniss shakes her head thinking they won't be going out anytime soon, for she can't remember when she got more than four of sleep at a time since Avery was born. The last thing she wanted to do was fall asleep at the table at Stone Garden Inn.

Dinner was a success, Gale making a pretty good lamb stew on his first try. That night, right after Katniss was finished getting out of the shower, she sees a small box on the bed. Still in a towel, she goes over to the bed and sits down and opens the small box. Inside she sees a necklace, with three round pendants. The first pendant was a tree, the next pedant behind it had Sienna's name on it and the third pendant had Avery's name. She sees that the necklace is designed to hold more pendants.

"Do you like it?" Gale asks, startling Katniss for she didn't hear him approach.

She looks up at him, her eyes starting to water and says, "I love it."

He sits down beside her and says, "You will get more pendants later, hopefully not for a while though, I'm not ready for us to be outnumbered yet."

She smiles at him and kisses him in response, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he continued to kiss her softly. Once they pull away from each other she says, "Thanks for making this day so wonderful, it's just what I wanted."

"Happy Birthday Catnip" he says before his lips are on hers again.

* * *

 **August 2**

Katniss puts Avery down in her crib, the baby's dreamcatcher right above her head. Like Sienna's, her dreamcatcher was small, and was reddish in color. Katniss had recently gone to the wild territory, just her and Avery for ten days and had gotten back yesterday.

Gale had stayed home with Sienna, unable to get the time off since he had used up his leave time earlier than planned since Avery was born a couple weeks early. Katniss was surprised he was okay with her being gone for so long, but as expected the Capitol had extra surveillance monitoring the tribe and Gale had given Katniss a small portable phone that enabled her to call Gale's portable phone and they were able to see each other while they talked, Sienna sitting in Gale's lap while they watched Katniss and Avery on the screen. Gale had explained to Katniss that he was pretty sure in a few years, most of the citizens of Panem would have these phones, most likely replacing house phones. Because of Gale's job and being part of the military, he was given the phones to try out and use before the government decides when the product will go into production to be sold.

Katniss's visit with the tribe went great, the ten days she was there flew by and near the end of her visit, Katniss had been able to convince Morning Sun to hold the phone as she called Gale so that Morning Sun could see Sienna. The older woman looking on in disbelief at seeing Sienna and Gale's face so clearly on the small odd object.

" _That is even stranger than that large black thing that you travel around in"_ Morning Sun says to Katniss as she hands the phone back to her.

" _All part of living in Panem"_ Katniss says in response.

" _I only look because that way I can see little Rose"_ Morning Sun says pointedly. Little Rose was the name the tribe had given Sienna. Katniss wasn't sure what the tribe would be calling Avery but looked forward to hearing what Avery's official tribe name was the next time Katniss came to visit.

What Katniss enjoyed most about her time away besides being with the tribe and being out in the woods was getting to be with Avery, just the two of them. Katniss knew when she returned home she would have to begin the weaning process in order to be ready for her appointment in the Capitol on September 5. While she hated the fact she would no longer be breastfeeding her daughter, she knew having Avery weaned would be necessary in case she had to start some type of treatment.

When Katniss had told Strong Wind about what she had been told, he had told her the tribe would perform a ritual dance each night in September so that the spirits above sent good luck down to her. It touched her to know that the tribe still cared so much about her despite the fact she hardly saw them. She believed in her heart that good luck would come to her, for since being a member of the tribe she had seen visions of her future, had seen Prim's spirit, and not had a nightmare in almost six years. She knew the tribe possessed a power that Panem never could, the power of spirituality.

Katniss watches Avery raise her arms up to her head as she slept, a typical move of the almost four month old baby. She then feels Gale's arms wrap around her waist and feels his lips on her neck, kissing her hungrily.

Showing her how much he missed her while she and Avery were gone, he grabs her hand and pulls her into their room, removing her clothes before she gets on the bed. She moves up to the top of the bed, turning her back from him as she grabs onto the headboard, and turns her head to the side as she sees him kick his boxers off before coming up behind her. He inserts his tongue into her mouth as he begins touching her, warming her up for him. She in turn reaching her hand down to stroke him. Once their foreplay ends she holds onto the headboard tight as he begins moving quickly inside her. While Katniss had a hard time accepting the way her body looked after Sienna was born, she was no longer self-conscious about the fact that her stomach was no longer flat, for her Mother had reminded her that she had two babies in less than two years, and what childbirth can do to a woman's body, especially having two so close in age. Seeing that Gale still looked at her with as much desire as he did the first time they made love in his hotel room after he rescued her from Geffen, she knew worrying about whether or not her body would ever look the same again was a waste of time. Two months after Avery was born she began having sex with him again, and at times she felt as if her body was even more responsive to his touch than before, if that was even possible. She told herself it was because she was still hormonal. None the less, it made being with him even more sensual.

She tilts her head back as she leans up against him, feeling him hit her most sensitive spot inside her over and over again. She hears him grunt into her ear before she feels his lips on hers, kissing her a few times before he picks up the pace, causing both of them to orgasm soon after. Afterwards, she sits in his lap as he leans back on the headboard, stroking her back.

While she glides his short hair through her fingers she hears Avery's cries through the monitor. She sighs as she pulls away, reaching down for her clothes. Gale pulls her back up to the bed and says, "I'll get her, maybe she just needs changed, if she needs to feed I'll bring her in" and he squeezes her body tight before placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Katniss puts on a nightshirt as she gets under the covers, waiting for him to come back. She closes her eyes for just a moment and before she knows it, she is awakened from a deep sleep a few hours later by Gale gently shaking her awake.

"Sorry, I know you need your sleep, but she needs you" he says holding Avery in his arms, the baby wailing at the top of her lungs.

Katniss sits up and rubs her eyes in an effort to wake up before taking Avery in her arms, unbuttoning her shirt she opens it up and begins feeding her.

While watching them, Gale places a hand on Katniss's shoulder and says, "I hated to wake you."

She nods her head letting him know it was fine and he then asks, "When do you plan to start giving her a bottle?"

"Tomorrow."

"I know you don't want to, but, when she does start drinking formula I can at least help feed her so that you can have a break."

"Once she is fully on formula I plan to enroll her at the daycare" Katniss says.

"Okay, if you need my Mom to watch her the day of your appointment I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"I know, but I think the sooner I can get her enrolled the better."

Gale knows Katniss is referring to the fact that she may need to make frequent trips to the Capitol depending on what the tests reveal. Still angry that the Capitol is putting her through this, he's kept his distance from Paylor and others in the Capitol. When Paylor called him to offer congratulations after Avery was born, he was polite but very formal on the phone. He knows Paylor got the hint and for the last three months, hadn't heard from her unless it was work related and even then, he hardly spoke to her since most of the communication is done through her team in the Capitol.

A part of him felt bad for being so distant, for she had been nothing but good to him since he first started working for her, but seeing Katniss's distress since Avery's birth about this upcoming appointment fueled his anger even more.

He hoped for the Capitol's sake the tests came back negative, for if she needed to begin treatment, he wasn't sure if he would still have a job if he found out his wife's health is in danger due to their inaction, knowing more than likely he would behave in a way that would get him in serious trouble.

* * *

 **October 12 (Saturday)**

Katniss fixes Sienna a bowl of fruit for her midday snack, Avery sitting in her high chair beside Sienna at the table. With Gale away for the weekend with the military, she planned to take the girls down to the lake with Harper for it was a nice fall day.

As Sienna begins eating her fruit with Avery eating the small pieces of strawberry Katniss placed in front of her. Just introducing to the now six month old baby fruit a few days ago, Katniss saw that so far, the only fruit she would eat is strawberries.

Katniss's testing had come back showing that her only symptom was migraines for which she had been prescribed medication to treat it. In the month she had been taking it she had only gotten one migraine, and the testing showed no other symptoms. The doctors explained to her that as long as she showed no new symptoms, her prognosis was good. Relieved that she finally had answers, she happily calls Haymitch letting him know what the results were. After they are finished discussing her prognosis Haymitch tells Katniss that Enobaria had reached out to him, letting him know that she had informed Paylor's team that she had been invited to go to a meeting in District 2. A meeting lead by one of Jasper's trusted sidekicks, and that she hoped to have some information to pass onto the Capitol after.

Haymitch had told Katniss the meeting was scheduled for October 11, which was yesterday. When she heard the phone ring, she thought for sure it was Haymitch calling and instead, was surprised when she heard Gale's panicked voice on the other line.

"Katniss, take the girls to the cabin now! I'm leaving the Capitol once a hovercraft is ready for me to come back to Silver Lake. This will probably get out in a few hours, but, Enobaria….her body was discovered in the Capitol Square an hour ago. She was found hanging by the memorial. The Jay Killers….they killed her, they somehow figured out she was the leak."

"Haymitch-"Katniss says and before she can answer he says, "I will call 12 to make sure he and Peeta are taken to a safe place, I will meet you at the cabin as soon as I can get there, I will come for you!" and before she can say anything else he hangs up the phone.

Katniss stands there for a few seconds processing what Gale has just told her before she runs upstairs getting a backpack ready to head into the woods. Last summer before Katniss became pregnant with Avery, she and Gale had come across a cabin deep in the woods near their house. The cabin abandoned, they figured it was built by someone either wanting to be away from Silver Lake or was built during the dark days. Whenever Katniss and Gale hunted, they often found themselves going to the cabin after they caught game. It became their place, and they had decided should an emergency occur, that it be the first place they head to for safety.

It takes Katniss fifteen minutes to get Sienna and Avery's bag packed, dressed, and ready to go with Harper trailing behind them as she begins heading into the woods. Avery in a carrier strapped to the front of her body with her backpack and bow on her back. She holds Sienna's hand as they slowly move through the woods, the toddler used to walking in the woods but never for such a long period of time. Katniss had to stop multiple times to calm Sienna down and get her to continue walking for she was scared seeing her Mother act not her usual self. They finally reach the cabin and Katniss stands guard by the door while Sienna and Avery sleep, Sienna tired from the long walk to the cabin, Harper watching over the girls as they slept on the bed that was inside the cabin.

Katniss's mind is racing as she waits for Gale to come, her bow in her hand in case she needs to use it at any moment.


	116. Chapter 116-The Plan II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 116-The Plan II

Two hours after Katniss arrived at the cabin, she sees Harper's ears perk up and the dog move to the front door, barking a few times letting Katniss know someone was coming. Getting up off of the blanket which she, Sienna, and Avery were playing on, she tells Sienna to stay with Avery while Katniss gets her bow ready. Avery oblivious to Harper's barking while she crawled around on the blanket, only able to crawl short distances right now. Katniss assumes it is Gale heading towards them, but takes no chances when it comes to the safety of her children and has an arrow aimed at the door. She takes a deep breath as she hears footsteps approach and before she even notices Harper's tail begin to wag she watches as the door of the cabin flies open, a tall figure dressed all in black coming in. Not recognizing him due to the fact he was wearing a black helmet that covered his face, Katniss instinctively points her arrow at him, the helmet quickly coming off, slamming on the hard wood floor Gale says, "Easy, it's me."

Katniss drops her bow and arrow and runs into Gale's arms. Hugging her tightly, she pulls back and says, "What happened?"

Gale sighs and says, "When the hovercraft dropped me off here, I just took off into the woods, I didn't even take off my helmet all I could think about was getting to you and the girls." He then moves towards the blanket and picks Avery up and holds her while he kneels down and hugs Sienna.

Katniss goes over to the bed and sits down on it and waits for Gale to join her. Once Sienna is occupied playing with one the toys Katniss brought for her, Gale sits Avery on his lap lightly bouncing her as he tells Katniss what happened in the Capitol.

He tells her how that morning he was doing his regular routine which consisted of a five mile run, followed by breakfast, followed by another training session. After he and his group showered, they were to go to District 1 to help with a presentation for new recruits. However, just before they were to get on the hovercraft they were informed to get their gear on and head for the Capitol square. Gale continues to tell Katniss that he didn't know why they were being sent there, but figured it was serious. When they arrive a few minutes later, he sees the square was on lock down and sees Enobaria's body hanging from the flag pole near the memorial.

"It was gruesome" Gale says explaining to Katniss how Enobaria's face had turned blue, her eyes bulged out saying that he guessed she had been hanged somewhere else before being strewn up for the Capitol to see.

He tells her how he helped take her body down, and that they had seen tucked on the inside of her jacket a small envelope. He says the envelope contained a note that said, _'This is what happens to someone who betrays us, consider it your warning next time you try to find us.'_

Once her body was taken inside Paylor makes the decision to have every member of the group involved in finding the Jay Killers taken to a safe location. He tells Katniss he had called her first, followed by Haymitch and Johanna. He says a decision was made to have Peeta taken to safety as well, just in case the Jay Killers planned to use him as a target.

After all the phone calls were made, Gale says he was then allowed to be transported back to Silver Lake to ensure she was alright.

"I better call in now to let them know I am with you" Gale says as he reaches inside his vest to pull out the portable phone, putting Avery down on the blanket by Sienna.

Katniss looks over Gale's shoulder as she sees Heavensbee's face appear on the phone screen.

"Katniss-glad to see you are safe" Heavensbee says seeing Katniss's head peak out behind Gale.

"Where are Haymitch, Peeta, and Johanna?" Katniss asks.

"They are safe, we sent hovercrafts with soldiers to guard them. Your husband wouldn't say where you were going."

"We prefer you didn't know, not just you, no one from the Capitol" Katniss says curtly, Gale frowning at Heavensbee.

"We can't send soldiers to protect you if we don't know where you are" Heavensbee says, his face unreadable.

"I have protection" Katniss says pointedly, reaching around to grab Gale's hand, glancing quickly at Avery who was preoccupied by what Sienna was doing, Katniss hearing Avery making her usual babbling noises.

"Well, I can you hear baby in the background, in order to ensure complete safety, I really think you should tell us where you are."

"I think you should send soldiers to Silver Lake, have them keep watch on the area and our house" Gale says.

"We can do that, at least until we figure out what happened."

Gale tells Heavensbee that they would be back to their house within the hour and then hangs up. Katniss straps Avery back in her front carrier while Gale cleans up the toys on the floor and puts the toys and blanket back in the backpack. Gale carries Sienna and the backpack while Katniss carries Avery and her bow, Harper walking behind them. When they reach the edge of the tree line to their house, Sienna stands with Katniss holding her hand while Gale scans the area before they all go in.

They see the soldiers arrive not long after they are inside. Katniss pacing back and forth thinking about Enobaria and how she died in such a horrific way. Katniss thinks back to last spring when at the meeting with Haymitch and the others, how Enobaria had said she was surprised to gain information about Jasper disbanding the group and deciding to go smaller. She wonders if Jasper had been on to Enobaria then and if that was the reason she had gotten the information, if it was a test of her loyalty.

Seeing the anxiety on her face, Gale says, "Why don't you go upstairs to relax? I'll get Avery's bottle ready."

She gives him a look of appreciation as she takes him up on his offer and goes upstairs. Once she is undressed and the tub is ready, she submerges herself in the hot water, her skin immediately turning red from the heat. She wishes she could call Haymitch, but knows she probably will not get to talk to him until later tonight. She knows he is probably feeling an immense sense of guilt, for being inactive from the group for the last couple of months, wondering if perhaps had he still led the group would this have happened.

She tries to hold herself together as she thinks about the Jay Killers, and how it seems almost as if they are a force that will never go away, that she will always be looking over her shoulder, that they will forever be a threat.

When Katniss talks with Haymitch that night, her suspicions are verified when he tells her how he feels guilty for what happened to Enobaria. For he was the one who recruited her and how he knew the person who had taken over the group was not anywhere near as savvy as he was. Haymitch tells her that he plans to put his feelings about the Capitol to side to rejoin the group and resume his position as leader, stating he was doing it for Enobaria. He asks Katniss if she would consider rejoining the group as well, saying he needed his most trusted confidant beside him.

"Of course" she says without hesitation.

* * *

 **22 months later (August 5)**

Haymitch tells Katniss goodbye as he hangs up the phone in his home in the Victor's Village, taking a seat in his living room. A lot had happened in the almost two years since Enobaria had been killed. He had rejoined the group and had eventually acquired information regarding Enobaria's fate. Jasper had indeed been suspicious of her about a year before he had killed her, and that when Jasper had found out that Enobaria had informed the Capitol that Jasper was planning an attack on Paylor, that he in turn invited her to a fake meeting in order to confront her on her betrayal before hanging her. There was no planned attack on Paylor, the news she found out a ruse.

Almost out of options, the group had considered officially giving up and telling Paylor that the only thing that could be done at this point was having increased security at all times along with extra monitoring of her employees. However, in a surprise move, a resident of District 1 had reached out to the Capitol informing them that they had information about Jasper's group. After a lot of interrogation and research, it was determined that the informant was being truthful about wanting to help.

Crystal was her name, and she had explained that her Father was a member of the group, a person trusted by Jasper who had not been given the boot when Jasper restructured the group. She explained while she didn't particularly care for Paylor or the rebellion, she had a hard time coming to terms with the Jay Killers killing Enobaria in cold blood the way they did, saying that what they did to her was unnecessary and showed to her how unstable Jasper was, and that he was not fit to lead Panem.

Though she knew she was betraying her family, she decided to help try to put an end to never ending terror the Jay Killers tried to ensue. A few small acts of violence had occurred over the last year, with a bomb going off in the Capitol square along with random riots breaking out in District's 6 and 4.

Crystal had told Haymitch and the group at their last meeting in June some names and locations of some of the members so that they can be taken into custody. She also said that she had heard that Jasper was currently in Panem, but was not sure of his exact location but made the point of letting the group know she didn't think Jasper was in the Capitol or a career district.

A decision was made by Paylor to capture the names of the men they were given all at the same time, so that the Jay Killers do not try to come up with a plan to go into hiding. Haymitch was planning on having Gale and Katniss capture a man who was in neighboring town from where they lived, but after talking with Katniss just now he realized he will need to reconsider that plan.

Katniss had just revealed to him that she was pregnant again, this time with a boy and that she was due at the end of December. While he knew it was none of his business and that he should be happy for his friend, he was annoyed that Katniss was now in a more vulnerable position. ' _We are so close to finally defeating Jasper once and for all, but how can Katniss focus on the task at hand now that Hawthorne has knocked her up yet again?'_ he thinks to himself. This was the break that they had desperately needed.

He knows he is being selfish thinking about how this inconveniences him, but he was also thinking about Peeta. Peeta had told Haymitch right after Katniss left District 12 that he had hoped someday they could have two children and how that would be perfect. Fast forward to all these years later, Katniss leaving Peeta and eventually marrying Gale, having two children with him and the pain that Peeta felt causing him to almost take a pill to forget her, he didn't want to cause Peeta more grief telling him that Katniss was going to have a third child.

He was also concerned about her health, remembering that when she was pregnant with Avery how her migraines had surfaced. What if this pregnancy causes other symptoms to occur? The Capitol hadn't made much improvement in trying to develop a cure for what has happened to the Victor's and Haymitch was not buying Katniss's belief that the tribe's praying rituals were helping her condition remain stable, skeptical of the tribe's so called magic. While he tries not to, he is still concerned that Katniss or Peeta's condition could make a turn for the worst, not caring in the slightest if he himself becomes ill.

He realizes he needs to put more faith in Katniss, and that she must have known she was pregnant the last time she saw him but chose to not reveal then that she was expecting. He knows she will still be committed to the cause no matter what was happening in her personal life. He also knows if he wants to remain friends with her and see her daughters he has to be supportive. Haymitch loved Katniss's children, though he didn't see them often, they were really well behaved girls and Sienna now almost four, was a carbon copy of Katniss. She had Katniss's facial features, and of course had both her and Gale's dark straight hair and gray eyes. Avery now two, looked exactly like Gale's side of the family and she too had the same hair and eyes. Despite the fact he was shocked by this news a part of him was excited to see Katniss's daughters with a new baby brother.

When Haymitch saw Gale a few days later at the President's Mansion, he brings up the subject asking if he and Katniss would be willing to bring in the man from the neighboring town.

"The plan is set, the President decided on September 7 to be the day everyone is brought in" Haymtich tells Gale.

"I'm in, but I don't think Katniss should go, she's…."Gale hesitating unsure if Haymitch knows about the baby.

"Pregnant again I know. Congratulations, I hear it's a boy this time. I've got to hand it to you Hawthorne, you sure are keeping her busy, squirting another baby into her" Haymitch says while taking a sip from his flask.

Gale glares at Haymitch for the uncalled for remark, he wants to punch him in the face, but restrains himself for Katniss's sake. He clears his throat and says, "We are both busy, but we wouldn't have it any other way."

"I worry about her health" Haymitch says moving closer to him.

"You think I don't?"

"She had terrible migraines when she was pregnant with Avery. What if something else happens? Did that even cross your mind?"

Gale moves in so that he is mere inches from Haymitch's face and growls, "Don't ever question my intentions when it comes to _my wife_. I know you still hate me for taking her away from 12 and from Peeta."

Haymitch backs away and says, "I don't hate you Hawthorne. You and I will never be best buds but I know how much you mean to Katniss. And believe it or not, I care a lot about your daughters, they are wonderful girls. But I do get angry when I think of how Peeta was robbed of the chance of having children."

Gale's look softens, he knows that Haymitch is referring to the fact that Peeta's condition has again taken a turn for the worst. Katniss had recently told Gale that Haymitch had told her that Peeta's doctors have determined that he is infertile. Most likely a result of the radiation inside the arena. While Peeta and Delly were still together, they were not married but had decided to try for a baby. Delly being Delly, wasn't that upset about the news and told Peeta they could always look into adoption, Peeta however was devastated as expected. He knows the news of hearing that he and Katniss are having yet another child could cause resentment.

"Katniss says she is willing to help Peeta and Delly find a baby to adopt. She still has contacts with people she knows in Districts 9 and 11, remember how we almost ended up adopting a boy ourselves. Babies are still being left behind from time to time."

"Does Katniss ever hear from the couple who adopted him?" Haymitch asks becoming curious.

"River's parents? Yeah she does. She gets a letter each year around the holidays with a picture. He's really growing up, he's almost six now."

"And you think Katniss can really help Delly and Peeta?"

"Absolutely. PES still has the goal of getting more of Panem's citizens educated, Katniss is actually on a committee for recruitment of potential teachers from poorer Districts. Like I said, she is still in contact with a lot of people from those Districts. She can ask around."

Haymitch nods his head in approval. He then asks, "So-I'll have Katniss update you when I get more information about the plan for September 7?"

"Yes, I am going to see if my Brother can go in Katniss's place. He's a pilot and we can easily get the man we are looking for on a hovercraft back to the Capitol."

"Katniss told me Vick is married."

Gale smiles as he says, "Yep. My youngest Brother has been a happily married man for about two years now. We are waiting on the news that they are expecting."

"And your sister?"

"Posy is studying fashion design in District 8."

"Well, sounds like the Hawthorne clan is just one big happy family that keeps on getting bigger and bigger" Haymitch's says not hiding his sarcasm.

Again trying to refrain himself for shooting back with his own sarcastic remark Gale says, "Well, I better get to my meeting with the other government officials."

"Tell Hazelle I said hi, and let her know my cleaning lady in 12 can't hold a candle to her cleaning skills."

Gale finally giving Haymitch a smile says, "Sure."

When Gale tells Katniss a few days later about his conversation with Haymitch, she agrees to help Delly and Peeta and says she will make phone calls to the people she knows tomorrow after work.

"I'll start with Harvest Moon first. Last I heard, the Downs was still a poor area."

Gale nods his head as he watches Katniss undress while he sits on their bed. He looks at the very visible and now much larger curve of Katniss's stomach. At five months along, she is much bigger with this baby than when she was pregnant with Sienna and Avery. She joked that the baby would be a typical Hawthorne boy, and that he would be ten pounds when he's born and grow to be taller than Gale.

Gale feels a sense of pride seeing that his son is growing fast inside of her. Noticing that he is staring at her, Katniss gives him a puzzled look and says, "What?" as she puts her maternity nightshirt on.

Gale raises his eyes to hers and says, "Nothing, just….getting excited."

"That we are finally having a boy?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I'm happy that we are having a boy, but you know I would have been just as happy with another girl."

"Well, we better begin discussing names" Katniss says as she sits down beside him.

"I think Avery is upset he won't be dressed in her and Sienna's pink and purple clothes" Gale says smiling.

Katniss rolls her eyes playfully and says, "They have each other to play dress up with."

"Yeah but it's not as fun as dressing up a newborn" Gale teases.

Just as Katniss is about to lean in for a kiss, the phone rings. Gale gets up to answer it and pauses after he answers and holds the phone out to her and says, "It's Haymitch-Peeta's being sent to the Capitol, he collapsed and stopped breathing at the bakery."


	117. Chapter 117-Memories

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 117-Memories

 **August 15 (Monday)**

Katniss sits in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Peeta to be wheeled out to her. He had been in the Capitol for three days now, after being rushed there after his most recent seizure. This was his worst seizure yet, and he had stopped breathing. Luckily, the local doctor of District 12 had rushed to the bakery and helped get him into a recovery position where he was able to breathe again while his seizure continued. A decision was made to operate on his brain to put an experimental device inside his head to help control his seizures. The surgery came with risks, but after he had stopped breathing he had made the decision to have the surgery. Katniss had arrived at the Capitol yesterday, and planned to stay at Hazelle's until after's Peeta surgery and begins to make a full recovery.

When she had arrived at the hospital on Sunday, she was surprised by the warm reception she got from Delly. Delly had hugged her tight and cried into Katniss's shoulder as she told Katniss about what happened at the bakery. Katniss, unsure of how Peeta would react to her being there, was relieved when she saw he seemed genuinely happy that she was there.

It was 7 am, Peeta was to go into the operating room at 8, and Katniss had wheeled him outside onto the hospital's patio for him to get some fresh air. Taking a seat beside his wheelchair, Katniss held his hand as he looked at the sun as it began to shine down on the mountains out in the distance.

"It's so peaceful" Peeta says softly.

"As peaceful as it can be in the Capitol" Katniss said.

"You don't have to stay here you know."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here in this hospital until you wake up and begin to make a full recovery."

"What about Gale? And your daughters?"

"They are with Gale's Mother, I'll see them later tonight, and the train ride is only an hour away."

"You didn't answer the first part of my question."

Katniss looks down and says, "Gale understands why I am here."

"I don't want to cause any trouble between the two of you, especially now" Peeta says looking down at Katniss's prominent stomach.

"You're not" Katniss says reassuringly.

While Gale was not happy with the fact that Katniss dropped all of her plans to rush to Peeta's side, he understood. In an effort to show his support, he had asked his Mother if she wouldn't mind canceling her Monday appointments so she could watch Sienna and Avery while he was at work and Katniss at the hospital.

Peeta nods his head and looks out towards the sun again as he says, "You need to stop worrying about me so much Katniss."

"Old habit" Katniss says smirking, getting him to smile in response.

"I mean it. I don't want you to feel that you have to be here out of guilt."

"Peeta-I wouldn't be anywhere else, and I know if our roles were reversed, you'd be here too."

Peeta sees her point of view and says, "Delly says you may be able to help us adopt a baby?"

"I'm going to do whatever I can to help. But first you need to focus on your recovery."

"I just want Delly to be happy."

"She is-she's really worried about you. You've got to be strong, look forward to the future."

"You know what I wanted my future to be."

Katniss gets a pained look on her face as she says, "Peeta-" and before she can say anything more she is interrupted by Haymitch saying, "Sorry to interrupt sweetheart, but it's time to go." And Haymitch pats Peeta on the shoulder before steering his wheelchair back inside, Katniss following behind.

Katniss gives Peeta one last hug as she watches Delly go with him into the operating prep room. She sits beside Haymitch and keeps herself occupied by repeating Sioux words in her head as Haymitch flips through a magazine. Watching her nervous behavior he says, "That afraid of forgetting how to speak to your friends?"

Knowing that he saw her lips move but with no sound coming out she says, "If I don't use it I will lose it."

"I know they mean a lot to you."

"Peeta does too….despite everything that's happened."

Haymitch grabs her hand and squeezes it in response while she closes her eyes and starts moving her lips again, silently repeating every Sioux word she knows in her head. Once she is finished she begins another routine that comforts her, going over in her head her list of kind acts, though she no longer has access to it on paper. One of her personal items taken by Jasper.

Delly now with them in the waiting room, the three of them sit there until 2 pm when the doctor comes out saying that Peeta made it through the surgery and that he was still unconscious.

Katniss hugs Haymitch in relief and hears Delly say to the doctor, "When can we see him?"

"Maybe later tonight, he needs to rest now" the doctor replies.

Knowing that she needs to get back to Hazelle's, Katniss tells Delly and Haymitch that she will stop by tomorrow morning. Haymitch walks Katniss out as he tells her he will be heading to a nearby hotel after he sees Peeta.

"You have Hazelle's number right?" Katniss asks.

"Yes, I'll call if there is any problem."

Katniss gives Haymitch one last hug before heading to the train station. She arrives back to Hazelle's at quarter to four and is happily greeted by Sienna and Avery when she walks in the door, followed by a couple licks from Harper.

"Mama, you're back" Sienna says after Katniss gives her a kiss.

"Of course I am" Katniss says in response.

"I woke up and you were gone" Sienna says frowning at Katniss.

"I had to leave early sweetie and I didn't want to wake you or your sister."

"Me-bake" Avery says proudly to Katniss, then runs down the hall and comes back with a cookie in her hand that she gives to Katniss.

"Mmmm these are really good" Katniss says after she takes a bite.

"Grammie helped" Sienna says.

"How is Peeta?" Hazelle says appearing in the hall giving Harper a quick pat on his head.

"He made it through surgery, he can't have visitors until tonight."

"Are you going to head back to the Capitol after dinner then?"

"No, I'm going back tomorrow morning."

Before Hazelle can respond Katniss takes her daughters into Hazelle's living room and sits with them on the couch as they tell her about their day. Katniss praising the girls for being so good for their Grandmother. Katniss looks at the pictures Sienna and Avery colored for her while she was gone as Hazelle tells Katniss Gale called and said he would be home by 5:30 and that dinner would be ready by then.

"Anything you need me to help you with?" Katniss asks.

"Just the salad."

"I think I can manage that" Katniss says with a small smile as she goes to the island to help prepare the salad for dinner, Sienna and Avery watching TV as Katniss tells Hazelle about seeing Delly again after almost eight years.

"How did she seem?" Hazelle asks Katniss as she stirred the soup she was making.

"Pleasant as always, she actually gave me a hug."

"You seem surprised."

"I am, I was-nervous about being there with her. I was afraid it would be awkward."

"She knows you are worried about Peeta. I think it comes naturally for her to put her differences aside, she was one of the nicest town girls in 12."

"It's why I wish…." But Katniss stops herself from saying anything more. Hazelle looks at her curiously and asks, "Wish what?"

Sighing, Katniss looks over to make sure Sienna and Avery were preoccupied with the children's show they were watching before she says, "That Peeta could be truly happy."

Hazelle gives Katniss a look showing her feelings on the subject. Why she understood that Katniss felt the need to be there for Peeta, she was annoyed that Katniss still cared so much about whether or not Peeta was truly happy with Delly. Katniss had made her choice, she chose her son but yet here she was, all these years later still feeling guilty about it.

"You can't control Peeta's happiness, only he can" Hazelle says curtly.

Katniss nods her head in response and goes to the cabinet to grab plates for the table. Gale arrives a little before 5:30 and when he comes in, he shows his surprise at seeing Katniss sitting with Sienna and Avery on the couch.

"I didn't think you'd be here" he says as he gives his daughters a quick hug.

Katniss looks at him in annoyance as she quickly fills him in on how she is going back tomorrow morning. She then changes the subject and soon after the five of them eat at the table. Hazelle talks about how she is still getting used to Posy being gone even though it is her second year in design school. After dinner Gale, Sienna, and Avery call Posy and speak with her a few moments before Katniss and Gale take Sienna and Avery for a walk around the neighborhood before bedtime with Harper. Once the girls are asleep in Vick and Rory's old room Katniss and Gale head downstairs. Katniss, still annoyed at Gale's earlier remark unleashes her pent up uneasiness and fears about today on him.

"It's like no one can believe that I came home to be with my family" she huffs.

Gale looks at her pointedly and says, "You made it very clear yesterday that you would be gone all day and not to wait up for you."

"I didn't know how long the surgery would last!"

"Will you be ready to go back home tomorrow evening?" Gale asks bracing himself for an answer he won't like.

"As long as Peeta's expected to make a full recovery yeah."

Satisfied by that answer, he reaches his arm out inviting her to come sit beside him on the pull out bed, after a slight pause she goes into his arms and gives him a quick kiss before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know you're worried about him" Gale says softly.

"It's just so unfair" she says trying to hold back her tears.

"It always is" he says comforting her.

* * *

The next morning, Katniss arrives at the hospital at 10:30 am. She decided to come in later, for she wanted to be at Hazelle's when Sienna and Avery woke up. Once both girls finished their breakfast Katniss left to head to the train station.

When she approaches Peeta's door, she is greeted by Haymitch who has a look of concern on his face.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Katniss asks taking a deep breath.

"Let's go for a quick walk" Haymitch says escorting Katniss away from Peeta's room.

Once they are far enough away Haymitch turns to her and says, "I saw Peeta last night before I went to the hotel, he was pretty out of it, he didn't know where he was or why he was there. The doctor says that is typical, but then this morning…."

"Tell me!" Katniss says raising her voice, knowing that Haymitch was holding back from whatever it was he needed to say.

"It appears….the surgery had some unexpected consequences. Peeta has lost some of his memory, he remembers Delly though he didn't know they were a couple. He seems to only remember his life up until the very end of the quarter quell. He doesn't remember his capture or the rebellion, and he doesn't remember his life with you after he came back to 12-or what has happened since."

Katniss stares at Haymitch in shock, unable to process what he has just told her. She begins pacing in front of Haymitch, her mind racing. Finally, she turns to him and says, "Is it permanent?"

"The doctors don't know, they said sometimes a person can get their memories back in time, sometimes they don't."

"What has Delly said to him?"

"Nothing yet, he thinks she is only there as a friend. He has been asking for you."

"What was said to him?"

"The doctor is going in soon to talk to him, they are bringing one of his therapists in with them. To explain to him that a lot of time has passed since the quell."

Katniss begins to feel sick inside. After everything she and Peeta had gone through together, for it to possibly end like this. She finally loses her composure and begins crying in Haymitch's arms, letting it all out. Haymitch escort's her to a chair and comforts her while she cries, not saying a word.

Once Katniss has regained her composure, she grabs a quick snack with Haymitch in the hospital's cafeteria and talks with him about what she should do.

"It's not like I can hide….this" Katniss says looking down at her protruding stomach.

"That'd be tough" Haymitch says chuckling.

Katniss gives him a look showing she was not amused. Haymitch then offers to go in and speak with Peeta first before she does. Katniss agrees and stays at the table while Haymitch goes up to Peeta's room. Katniss nervously rubs her stomach while she waits. She began to feel the baby move not long ago, but unlike Avery, this baby was not as active. She hoped that was a sign that her son would be a more laid back baby. While Sienna had calmed down a couple of weeks after she was born, Avery always craved a bit more attention. Katniss was glad Sienna adored her baby sister, for it made caring for Avery a lot easier. Avery didn't like to be alone, and was glad Sienna didn't mind the role of big sister. Katniss hoped that they would always remain close, though she knows by the time they are teenagers it might not be that way. Katniss knows Avery will be the more difficult child when the new baby comes. Thankfully, Katniss still has four more months to prepare.

Haymitch comes back to the table a half hour later, and tells her she can go up to see Peeta whenever she is ready.

"What does he know?" Katniss asks.

"Well, as I said before, he knows he and Delly are a couple. He asked a lot of questions about it. He knows the condensed version of the rebellion, and how after the quell he was captured, but he doesn't know details. And he doesn't know the details about the two of you, I thought for now…we can keep it that way-Delly agreed."

"Does he know about me and Gale?"

"Yes, all I said was…. that the two of you were together. I'll let you decide how much you want to tell him in regards to your family."

Katniss nods her head in appreciation and walks up to Peeta's room with Haymitch. She sees Delly standing outside waiting for them when they arrive.

"He knows you are coming in" Delly says to Katniss.

"Okay, Haymitch got me up to speed about what he does and doesn't know."

"I think it's best if we don't overwhelm him too much" Delly says sternly. The first time Katniss thinks she had ever seen Delly not be her usual friendly self.

Katniss gives a look showing that she got the message and goes to the door. She looks back at Haymitch nervously and Haymitch gives her a look of encouragement. She realizes it is a look she hadn't seen from him since he was her mentor. She slowly opens the door and sees Peeta sitting in a chair by the window, reading a book.

When she sees him look up at her she tries to give a friendly smile as she says, "Hello Peeta."

"Katniss" Peeta says, his eyes immediately going to Katniss's stomach. She wishes she had worn a looser fitting shirt than the one she has on right now which was really form fitting.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"My head hurts a little, but the doctor says that is normal. I feel like I woke up from a really, really long sleep."

' _A sixteen year sleep'_ Katniss thinks to herself.

Not knowing what to say, there is an awkward pause before Peeta says, "So-you and Gale are having a baby?" Katniss hearing the strain in his voice.

Katniss keeps her hands at her side, not allowing herself to do what she usually does whenever someone asked her if she was pregnant, which was touch her stomach in response. "Yes-in December."

"Are you and Gale married?"

"Yes" Katniss says, Delly's words lingering in her mind.

"I'm not surprised, I knew you loved him. And while it appears I have forgotten a lot, I didn't forget giving you that locket on the beach. I told you then your family needed you, and I always considered Gale a part of your family."

Katniss looks down, unable to make eye contact with him as she says, "I still have that locket."

"How is your Mom?"

"She's good, she lives in District 4."

"District 4 really? Is Prim with her?"

Katniss feels her heart sink even further. She pauses before saying, "No, Prim's not in 4" deciding not to say anything more.

"Well, I hope she is doing good" Peeta says confused that Katniss did not say where Prim was living.

"I better go, I'll let you get some rest."

"Are you going back home?"

"To Hazelle's tonight, I will go home tomorrow."

"Where's home?"

"District 2."

"I never thought you'd leave 12" Peeta says looking surprised.

"A lot has happened to 12 since the quell."

Peeta gets a look of thought on his face and says, "Yes-sounds like it has. Thanks for coming to see me. I don't think I'll be getting to District 2 very often, so if I don't see you, take care of yourself."

"Thanks" Katniss says and she quickly leaves, deciding not to give him a final hug goodbye. All she wants to do at this point is get back on the train to 2.

When she comes out of Peeta's room she sees Haymitch waiting for her, Delly nowhere to be seen.

"Delly went to get some food in the cafeteria" Haymitch says, seeing Katniss look around for her.

"I'm heading to the train station" Katniss says quickly walking to the elevator.

"Katniss wait-are you alright?"

"He asked about Prim" Katniss says stopping to look at Haymitch.

"Shit" Haymitch says, scolding himself for forgetting about such a significant event in Katniss's life.

"It's okay Haymitch. I just….need to get home."

Knowing that she means she will be heading back to Silver Lake he says, "Okay, take care of yourself. And again I'm sorry."

"Let me know how he's doing" Katniss says as she turns and walks away. Haymitch watching her as she leaves.

She gets back to Hazelle's at 3 pm. She decides to go for a walk around the block a few times before heading in.

When she enters Hazelle's front door, she is greeted by Harper followed by the happy calls of Avery running down the hallway to run into Katniss's arms. She scoops Avery up in her arms and says, "Hey you, I missed you today." Avery giggling as Katniss tickles her while putting her down.

Sienna then comes to the door and Katniss reaches down to embrace her. Hugging both girls at the same time, Katniss is reminded of what Peeta taught her so long ago. That life can go on, no matter how bad. She realizes as she looks at her daughters, that everything happens for a reason. If Peeta's seizures are cured, she knows him forgetting about his life with her is a small sacrifice. A sacrifice she will easily make if it means his life becomes a more peaceful one.

When Gale comes home at 5, she immediately goes into his arms without saying a word. Knowing that something has happened, he hugs her tight until she pulls away.

"Can we go home?" Katniss asks softly.

"Sure Catnip" he says giving her a sympathetic smile.

They eat dinner with Hazelle and then Gale calls a cab to take all of them back to Silver Lake. Having missed the last train that left for Silver Lake earlier, the only option was to go by car. Gale sits in the back with Sienna on his lap as Katniss sits with Avery on hers, Harper sitting in between both of them on the floor. It was a tight fit, but they all arrive safely back to the house by 7:30. Once both girls are put to bed Katniss tells Gale about what happened at the hospital. She sees the slightest hint of relief in his eyes, though she can tell he is trying to hide it.

"I know this is probably for the best" Katniss says sitting beside Gale on the bed.

"Not for you it isn't" Gale says touching her shoulder.

"I just want him to get better."

"I want that too" Gale says as he leans in and hugs her tight.

* * *

 **September 5**

"I think it would be safer if you stayed at my Mom's" Gale says to Katniss, irritated that she was being so stubborn.

"The girls will keep your Mom busy, and I'll only be an hour away in the Capitol."

"I can't believe you want to go to the Capitol, you hate going there."

"Haymitch will be there, I want to make sure Johanna will be okay, and you" Katniss says as she reaches for his hand, grabbing it in comfort.

"I can call you right after, I really wish you would stay with my Mom."

"I can handle myself in case something happens."

"But you're pregnant-"

"I can still move! And shoot if I need to. Next month will be a different story, but for now-I feel good." Knowing that this baby was going to be a lot bigger than her other two, Katniss knows once she enters her third trimester she won't be moving around that much.

"When Vick and I get back, I'm coming to find you, I don't care if I'm not allowed and I break protocol."

Katniss nods her head in understanding. She had told Gale that she was coming to the Capitol on the 7th, the day that Jasper's most trusted men were going to be captured. The plan was each man would be taken by groups of two. Gale with Vick, Johanna with a soldier, and the other members of Haymitch's group paired with a solider. Haymitch would be in a control room with Beetee, Heavensbee, and Katniss, listening in from the soldier's radio.

Johanna was to be disguised as a soldier, an extra precaution in case the man she approaches recognizes her. She was going to be capturing a man who lived in the Capitol and worked as a banker not far from the Capitol square. Gale and Vick would be in 2 near Silver Lake and the others would be going to various places in District 1, 2, and the Capitol. Paylor's people had watched and observed the men whose names and locations they had been given for the last several weeks, and it was decided that the majority of them would be taken in the morning, since most of them worked, they were going to be taken right before they begin their workday. For the ones that didn't work, the plan was for them to taken by force from their home. Due to the fact that Paylor wanted this done as quickly and as quietly as possible, the only ones being taken out of their homes would be the people who didn't have a set routine.

Tomorrow Gale and Katniss would be going to Hazelle's with the girls and Harper, while he had wanted Katniss to just stay at the townhouse until everyone was captured, he knows with her involvement with Haymitch's group, that sitting around and waiting was not an option.

He was glad his partner was Vick, for he knew only his Brother could help keep him calm and in check. He would be capturing a member of Jasper's inner circle, and being given the task of bringing this man back to the Capitol and standing guard while Vick piloted the hovercraft. He knows there is a chance he will lose his composure and punch the man over and over, doing to him what his group had done to Katniss, a small way to avenge the person he loved with all of his heart.


	118. Chapter 118-Ambush

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N:made a correction on Avery's age, she's 3 not 2. Thanks to the reviewers who caught my mistake!**

Chapter 118-Ambush

Katniss taps her fingers nervously on the table while she stares at the large screen in the control room she was sitting in with Haymitch, Beetee, and Heavensbee. It was just the four of them, Paylor and her team at another location far away from the mansion.

The mansion was still heavily guarded, with most of Panem's military either in the Capitol Square or nearby. Lots of hovercrafts were circling overhead. Seeing circling hovercrafts was common in the Capitol, and the residents were not concerned by it though they had no idea the significance of why the hovercrafts were there today.

The teams of two were currently approaching their targeted man to pick up. Each team had been briefed and provided a photograph and information about where the person lived, their usual daily routine, etc. Gale and Vick were in a town called Forest Ridge, which was only the next village over from Silver Lake. Both dressed in their military attire, the residents of the village paid no attention to them, figuring they were there on official Capitol business. It amazed Katniss how conditioned the residents of 2 still were when it came to following orders and rules without question. While she knows some of the residents of 12 had been the same way, in 2 it appeared as if there was never a reason for anyone to be suspicious. In 12, whenever peacekeepers showed up, people talked, especially in the hob. In 2 no one talked.

Vick had a small camera strapped to his vest, it was how Katniss and the others could see what was happening as he and Gale walked toward the main street of the village. Like Silver Lake, Forest Ridge was a small village that only had a few businesses and restaurants. While in Silver Lake all the shops and restaurants were around the circle of the lake, in Forest Ridge all of the shops and restaurants were on a small main street. The man Vick and Gale were picking up owned a small convenience store that opened up at 11 am. The time was 10:30 am, knowing that the man would arrive soon, Gale and Vick planned to walk around the area close by until he showed.

The man comes walking toward the store at 10:40, coming a few minutes later than they had expected. Katniss hears Gale say in the microphone, "We are going in" and watches as Vick and Gale approach from behind, the man walking towards the store. She sees that the man looks to be in his 50's, the average age for most of the remaining Jay Killers. She sees that is handsome, and looked to be in good physical shape. His hair gray, but styled nicely. In a lot of ways the man reminded her of Geffen. She pushes the thought of Geffen from her mind as she watches as Vick walks right up to the man and says his name. When the man quizzically confirms that was his name and that they had the right person Gale immediately grabs the man's arms, and begins to tie him up from behind.

She notices that people around them begin to stare, some just staring as they walk by, some stopping and watching. Just as Vick was about to grab the man to pull him forward Katniss sees the man's foot cover the screen. The man kicking Vick a couple of times before Vick falls to the ground. Katniss sees that Gale was distracted by a resident who had attacked him just as the man kicked Vick, Katniss assuming that the person attacking Gale was protecting the man. She sees as Vick rises up from the ground and begins chasing after the man, who had begun running down the street trying to get away. She sees Vick begin to catch up to the man both of them now in a dead end alleyway. She hears Vick say, "If you surrender, no one else has to get hurt."

The man laughs as he pulls out a knife from behind his back, flipping the large blade open. "Too late for that boy" and Katniss sees the blade come within an inch of Vick's face.

She feels Haymitch's hand on her shoulder as she holds her breath, watching as Vick jumps back, not expecting the man to have a weapon on him. The man holds the knife in his hand, ready to strike. While she can't see it, she knows Vick is reaching in his pocket to pull out his gun and resists the urge to call out as she sees the man begin to move forward, but just as he does she sees a large black figure tackle the man to the ground. She knows it is Gale though he moved so fast she couldn't see his face. Just then Gale's body comes into view, his hands already bloodied, he begins punching the man in the face while Vick kicks the knife out of the man's hands. After a few moments, they finally are able to get the man tied up, his mouth taped shut. Vick and Gale escort the man to their hidden hovercraft nearby, taking a very long route in order to be away from the main street, not taking any chances with any other residents interfering. Once they reach the hovercraft and the man is tied up even more to his seat, Vick's camera turns off.

Katniss sighs in relief. Two captures successful so far. Before watching Gale with Vick, Katniss and the others had watched Johanna and a soldier named Cody Tilch capture a man from the Capitol. The man was a banker who worked in the Capitol square and Johanna and Cody had captured him around 8:30 that morning, since the bank opened at 9. He was much easier to capture than the man Gale and Vick had, for the banker did not put up a fight and easily surrendered. Johanna-who had been itching for something to happen, turned to the camera and had said that it was too easy in disgust. Katniss thinks perhaps Johanna should have been paired with Gale, but knows that most likely, Heavensbee chose to give her someone who they expected would be an easier target.

Katniss didn't know if Heavensbee had done that because he wanted to ensure Johanna's safety, or if it was because he didn't feel she was as good of a fighter as she once was. Now 37, Johanna was no longer the young, 21 year old Katniss met in the Capitol right before the quell. Though still in shape, Katniss knows Johanna does not work out nearly as much as she once did, though she still had some pretty sharp moves, especially if she had an axe handy.

Katniss knows Gale was on his way to the Capitol and would be heading straight for the mansion after the man was taken into custody. Feeling relieved that the people she was most concerned about were safe, she watched with the others as the screen showed the other jay killers being taken into custody. Some of them resisted, some of them didn't and two members got away. The only two men to escape, one had fled from his home and into the woods right before the soldiers arrived, the other had managed to run away after a couple of residents attacked the soldiers, just as Gale had been attacked. Unfortunately, the residents who attacked the soldiers had to be shot, but were expected to survive. Wanting to ensure that no one else got hurt, the soldiers did not pursue the man who had run away, instead focusing their attention on the residents who had been wounded.

Sixteen people total were captured, with two still on the run. Hovercrafts were sent to help patrol the area, though Katniss knows there's a good chance that if both men ran deep into the woods, they won't come back. If they had any survival skills they may be gone for a while. But with winter approaching in a few months, there's a chance they could return.

Gale arrived to the control room with Vick after Katniss, Heavensbee, Beetee, and Haymitch finished a brief video call with Paylor. Not caring who was still in the room Gale goes into Katniss's arms, hugging her tightly. They are interrupted by Heavensbee who says, "Commander Hawthorne, glad to see your injuries are minor."

Gale pulling back from Katniss but wrapping his bandaged hands around her shoulders pulling her close to him he says, "I didn't have to draw my weapon, I was able to knock my attacker out."

"Good. The less people getting shot the better. We are going to have to explain to Panem what happened today. Time to do damage control. Katniss we are going to need you to do an interview with Caesar."

Katniss nods her head and doesn't respond. Knowing that she has to keep up her end of the bargain with Caesar, she dreads seeing Caesar act his usual over the top self when he sees she is pregnant again, but knows having the influence she still does, she needs to do the interview so people don't lose their trust in Paylor.

The next day Gale watches from behind the curtain while Katniss approaches Caesar for her live interview with him. Gale mutters under his breath while he watches Caesar bend down and touch Katniss's stomach. Shocked that Katniss let Caesar touch her, he knows she is going along with all this because even though she doesn't want to be, she's still the mockingjay, and what she says can make a difference to people.

Gale watches as Caesar helps Katniss to her seat, sitting across from her. His hair now gold, he smiles brightly as he says, "Oh my goodness! Katniss you never cease to amaze me, I'm sure you are busy already and now another baby is on the way. How exciting! "

Katniss laughs as she says, "Having two children definitely keeps us on our toes."

"You oldest daughter is how old now?"

"She'll be five next month."

"Five wow! Seems like yesterday I saw her in your arms for the first time. And the younger daughter is…"

"She's three."

"Oh no longer in the terrible two's! How do you think she'll react to her new baby brother or sister?"

"She's a very lovable girl, I think she'll do well once she adjusts."

"So tell me, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Caesar you know we're keeping that to ourselves until you meet the little one next year" Katniss says smiling.

"Oh I can't wait! So you are due when?"

"December."

"A baby just in time for the new year! How wonderful. It's always nice to see the people I have interviewed so many years ago find happiness. Can you believe we've know each other seventeen years?"

Gale sees Katniss pause before saying, "It seems so long ago yet not."

"Panem has changed quite a bit since we first met, which brings me to why you are here" Caesar says sadly. Right on cue, he gets down to business.

Katniss briefly explains what happened yesterday in the Capitol and Districts 1 and 2. Paylor not wanting Panem News Network or Panem Daily to speculate, they use Katniss as the Capitol's voice, feeling it would go over better if it came from her.

"So these men that were captured, they are members of the group that you have spoken with me about before correct?"

"Yes. The group that is very dangerous and is not to be underestimated" Katniss says in response.

"Where are the men now?"

"The Capitol has them, I don't know what will happen to them." Katniss speaking the truth, for she didn't know what the plan was now that Paylor had these men in her possession.

"Do you think they will be hurt?"

"No. Our President is not Snow. They will probably be questioned, but if they refuse to talk they won't be punished. Our current government is better than that."

"Indeed they are. I hope as I'm sure all of Panem hopes, that this group can finally be stopped. Our nation has been through too much for these acts of violence to keep occurring."

Once the interview is over Katniss walks over to Gale with Caesar following her. Caesar has a big grin on his face as he says, "Mr. Hawthorne! So nice to see you here with Katniss."

"You can call me Gale you know" Gale says not returning Caesar's smile.

"Right. Gale. I'm just so used to addressing people formally it comes naturally to me."

"You never had any trouble calling Katniss by her first name" Gale says.

"Oh it was different with my tributes and victors. Katniss was and still is the girl on fire to me" Caesar says proudly, missing his time as the Master of Ceremonies.

"Well we better go. I'll see you sometime after the new year. Take care Caesar" Katniss says, pulling on Gale's sleeve to signal she was ready to go.

"You take care as well. I can't wait to see that new baby!" Caesar says as he shakes Katniss and Gale's hands before they leave.

"I hope that was good enough damage control for them" Katniss says as they sit on the train back to District 2.

"You did a good job of explaining what happened without going into the details."

"Do you know if Crystal is at the mansion?" Katniss asks.

"I heard she declined going there, saying she would take her chances and stay in 1. She said it would look suspicious if she was gone."

"What will happen to her Father?"

"He will be under constant surveillance. If he doesn't suspect anything now it will only be a matter of time before he does. It's why the President hoped Crystal would have taken up the offer for protection. Hopefully, he doesn't suspect that it was his daughter who's responsible."

"The only reason he didn't get captured along with the rest of them was because of her" Katniss says, agreeing with Paylor's decision to honor Crystal's request and spare her Father if she helped the Capitol.

"I doubt he will care about that if he finds out what she did" Gale says, hoping that it doesn't come to that.

* * *

 **November 11**

Sienna awakens from sleep with the urge to go to the bathroom. She climbs out of her bed and walks down the hall. Once finished, she knows she should return to her room but instead, wants to fall asleep with her Mom and Dad. She approaches her parent's door and sees it is slightly open. She hears strange noises coming from inside. She pushes the door open and sees Harper sleeping on the floor by the large bed. She looks up and sees that the strange noises were coming from her Mom. She sees her Mom laying on her side, part of her body under the covers though Sienna could see her Mother's large belly sticking out, her Mom's face almost hidden in the pillows. She sees her Father behind her, grabbing her Mom's hip and squeezing it hard while his other hand grabs her shoulder. He too making a strange sound but not as loud, Sienna yells out, "Mommy!" not wanting to see her Mom in pain anymore.

Sienna sees her Mom's head emerge, looking down in alarm as she sees Sienna standing there.

"Sienna go back to your room now!" Katniss says looking down to make sure that her body is covered while Gale covers himself as well.

"But Mom-"

"Don't make me count to three" Gale says firmly.

Sienna quickly runs out of their room. Harper now awake, whimpers in response at seeing Sienna run off. "I guess that was bound to happen eventually" Katniss says while she lays down on her back.

"I don't think she saw too much, it is pretty dark in here" Gale says.

"Well, you better go in there and talk to her."

"Me? But Catnip-"

"I think she thought you were hurting me Gale. You need to explain to her that I'm fine."

Sighing loudly, Gale gets up and pulls his boxers on and pets Harper before going into Sienna's room. He knocks on the door softly before peaking his head in.

"Hey-you alright sweet pea?" Sweet pea being Gale's nickname for his oldest daughter.

"Is Mommy mad at me?" Sienna asks sadly while laying down in her bed.

"No, of course not. We just-weren't expecting you to come in. You've been so good at sleeping in your own bed these last few months."

"Avie gets to come in when she can't sleep." Avie being Sienna's nickname for her little sister.

"You are older than Avery."

"I like it in your room."

"I know you do, but you are a big girl now. You're five. You will be starting school next year."

"Why were you hurting Mommy?"

"I wasn't hurting her, I was….showing your Mom how much I love her."

Sienna makes a weird face at Gale and says, "Then why was she crying?"

"She wasn't crying. Sometimes grown-ups make that sound when they are with the person they love."

"Sounds weird" Sienna says.

Gale smiles lovingly at his daughter as he bends down and kisses her forehead. "Do you want to come in our room for a little bit?"

Sienna nods her head and gets up and takes Gale's hand as they walk back into the bedroom. Katniss now dressed, sees Sienna and says, "Hey sweetie" as Gale picks her up and places Sienna in between the two of them on the bed.

Katniss and Gale snuggle with Sienna until she is fast asleep. They sit with her in silence for a few more moments until Gale picks her up and takes her back to her room, Sienna out the entire time Gale carries her. Once she is safely back in her bed and the door to her room is closed he goes back to their room and this time, closes the door behind him.

"So was it so bad?" Katniss teases as she watches him strip off his boxers. Katniss lying naked on the bed waiting for him to come to her.

"I guess I better get used to it" he says before engulfing her in a long, deep kiss.


	119. Chapter 119-Snow

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: For those who wanted more action, there will be soon. All part of the grand finale with Jasper.**

Chapter 119-Snow

 **November 30 (Saturday)**

Katniss looks outside the window as she watches the first snowfall in Silver Lake. It is 8 am and knows her children will be waking up soon. She gets herself a cup of juice and sits down on the kitchen island, waiting for Gale to come back in with Harper, having taken the dog for a quick walk.

Just as she takes the last sip of her drink she hears the back door slide open and Gale comes in, with Harper moving slowly behind him. Now ten, Katniss knows this most likely will the last winter they will have with the dog, for he was having more and more difficulty moving around. Katniss had hoped that Harper would make it to the spring, but was concerned that he might not. All she hoped for now was that he would live long enough to see the new baby.

"It's starting to come down out there" Gale says as he removes his boots and jacket.

"Be a good day for a sled ride with the girls" Katniss says in response.

"If they ever get up" Gale says teasingly.

"I like the peace and quiet. We won't have that in another month" Katniss says.

"No" Gale says as his eyes roam to Katniss's stomach before placing his hand on it. He leans down and kisses her softly as she sits on the bar stool. A few moments later they hear movement coming from above them, knowing that Sienna has woken up for her room was right above the kitchen.

Katniss pulls back and just before she is about to get up Gale stops her and says, "I'll help them get ready, you stay here" and he kisses her cheek before heading upstairs.

Katniss pours herself another cup of juice and picks up the latest copy of Panem Daily and begins reading. On the front page is an article about PES and a new recruitment program that was being started. Katniss had heard about this at school but didn't know details. She reads through the article quickly and learns that PES has begun a program where some of PES's former teachers would be traveling throughout Panem to find new recruits to enter the program. Because enrollment was still down in Districts that were not former career Districts, PES decided to try a more hands on approach and have their teachers go out and try to actively recruit. Katniss thought it was a great idea and hoped that some of 12's residents would consider it.

She looks through the rest of the paper, curious to see if anything would be reported concerning the Jay Killers. She doesn't see a single article mentioning them and knows that this lack of reporting shows nothing had changed regarding the Capitol's attempt to get more information on where Jasper was and who he was.

Paylor had the 17 Jay Killers they captured still in their custody. While originally 16 had been captured, they were able to find one more hidden in the woods a couple of days after the ambush. Tracking locators found him near a lake, desperately trying to hydrate himself after a long period of having no water. The other man who had escaped could not be found, assuming that the man headed for the wild territory.

Paylor had decided that until Jasper was captured, none of the men would be released. They were currently in a holding facility in 13, far away from Panem's residents.

Seeing that Caesar had written an article about a possible new love interest in Paylor's life, Katniss was about to begin reading it when she hears voices in the hallway. She looks up and sees Avery running into the kitchen laughing.

"Mama" Avery says happily putting her arms up for Katniss to lift her. Instead Katniss gets up off the stool and bends down, hugging her tightly. "Avie you know I can't lift you right now" Katniss says before giving her daughter a quick kiss on the head.

"Because of my baby brother?" Avery asks as she playfully wraps her small arms around Katniss's stomach.

"Yes."

"I want flakes" Avery says as she pulls away from Katniss and runs over to the sliding door window, watching in awe as the snow continues to come down heavily.

Katniss smiles as she gets up and heads over to the food pantry. Flakes were Avery's name for her favorite cereal, letting Katniss know that's what she wanted for breakfast.

"Sienna do you want cereal?" Katniss calls out as she opens the door to the pantry.

"Sure Mom" Sienna says as she sits on the floor next to Harper, petting the dog gently.

Katniss reaches up for the box but is unable to grab it, her pregnant stomach in the way of her reach. She realizes she is even bigger than she was a week ago, and wonders if her baby will be coming sooner rather than later. She feels Gale's hand on her shoulder gently pushing her aside as he says, "Here" his tall frame easily grabbing the box and handing it to her.

"Thanks" Katniss says as she heads over to the island and pours both girls a bowl and then pours two more bowls for her and Gale. The four of them eat at the table, Gale asking Sienna and Avery if they want to go out and play in the snow.

"Yeah!" Avery says loudly with Sienna nodding in agreement.

Gale tells them they need to clean up their rooms first and once finished, they could go outside and play. Both of them quickly finish their food before running back upstairs. Katniss stays downstairs and goes over to the fireplace and lights it, letting the room warm up for it was beginning to get slightly chilly. She relaxes on the couch watching TV when she sees Avery and Sienna come over, both dressed in large pink coats.

"I'm ready" Sienna says to Katniss.

"Yes, you are" Katniss says as she places a light pink hat on her head, Gale doing the same for Avery.

"You staying in here?" Gale asks Katniss as he helps Avery get her boots on.

"For a little bit yeah, I might come out later" Katniss says.

Katniss stands by the door as she looks out and sees Gale making a snowman with Sienna and Avery. She sees the three of them laughing as they start throwing small snowballs at each other. Gale looking over to the door after wiping snow off his face and smiles waving to her, signaling for her to come out and join them.

Once her coat and hat are on, she goes over and nudges Harper, seeing if the dog will get up. She watches as he slowly rises to his feet and follows Katniss outside. Once she reaches them she is greeted by Gale who gives her a big hug. Katniss smiles into Gale's shoulder as she wraps her arms around him. She feels the baby move and Gale pulls back saying, "Guess he woke up" a big smile on his face.

They then hear cries of laughter and look over to see Avery sitting on top of Harper, trying to ride him, the big dog just standing there patiently. Gale quickly moves and picks Avery up moving her off of the dog and says, "Avery you cannot climb on top of Harper, you know better." His tone harsh as he puts her back down in the snow.

"He doesn't mind" Sienna says as she reaches over and touches Harper's face, his tongue licking Sienna's hand.

"Just because Harper will let you climb all over him doesn't mean it doesn't hurt him" Gale says harshly.

"I'm sorry Harper" Avery says as she goes over and hugs the dog.

Katniss smiles as she watches Gale, Sienna, and Avery sled ride down the small hill on the edge of their property line, right before tree line bordering the next property over. Hearing her stomach start to rumble, she waves to them before heading inside, Harper following behind her. Once inside, she fixes herself a salad with bread. As she begins eating she hears the phone ring, grabbing her bread as she walks over to answer.

"Katniss-do you have time to talk? I have some updates" Haymitch says on the other end of the line.

* * *

 **December 18**

Katniss takes a deep breath as she prepares to get her injection to help ease her contractions. Two days ago at her last doctor visit, the decision was made to induce due to the baby's size. The due date originally December 30, Katniss's doctor felt it was better for her to deliver early in order to avoid possible complications later.

Her Mom managed to arrive to District 2 right before she went to the hospital, and was in the room with Gale while the long needle was inserted into Katniss's lower back. Sienna and Avery were with Hazelle at the townhouse, with Harper at Kimber's house.

The medicine working almost immediately, Katniss's breathing returns to normal as the intense pain subsides. She sits up in the hospital bed as Gale and her Mother stay in the room with her as she waits until she is ready to begin pushing. To help pass the time, they play a crossword board game Gale bought in the hospital lobby. Reminding her of how she played crossword games in 12 for it was the only game that people in the Seam played for it cost next to nothing to buy, especially old used ones. Despite the fact they were sitting in a hospital room, it felt like old times to Katniss, even though Prim was not with them as she often played the game with Katniss and her Mom.

Three hours later she is fully dilated and ready to push, Katniss surprises her Mother by inviting her to stay in the delivery room. Her Mother thanks her, but let's her know she will be out in the waiting room and that she would call Hazelle to head over with the girls, wanting to give Katniss and Gale their privacy when she gives birth.

Katniss pushes for almost two hours before the head emerges, exhausted but relieved that it is almost over, she sees a head full of black hair when she looks down. Gripping Gale's hand even tighter, she holds back her tears as she gives her final push, hearing Gale's soft cries of happiness as he watches his son's birth. Once the baby is out, Gale again goes over to the doctor to help cut the umbilical cord. The baby is then placed in Katniss's arms as he begins crying. Tears slowly coming down her face, she smiles as she looks down at her son, holding him close to her chest. She reluctantly lets the nurse take him away as they begin cleaning him up and wrapping him in a light blue blanket.

"He's a big baby, he's just shy of ten pounds" the nurse says to Katniss as she places him in her arms.

Katniss looks into her son's gray eyes as he stares up at her. Gale leaning in behind them, he gently touches his son's cheek as the door opens and Hazelle, Sienna, and Avery appear followed by Katniss's Mom.

Sienna and Avery run over to Katniss's bed and Gale picks both girls up and places them on opposite sides of Katniss so they can both see their new baby brother.

"His face is all wrinkly" Sienna says bluntly.

"He's cute" Avery says in the baby's defense before Katniss or Gale can respond to Sienna's observation. Avery then reaching out and touching the baby's cheek.

"So I'm sure you have a name picked out" Hazelle says as Gale places the baby in her arms.

"We do" Gale says looking over at Katniss.

"While I never met him, he was important to someone who was important to me, and the minute I heard the name I loved it. We decided his name is-Jackson Birch Hawthorne."

"But the plan is to call him Jack" Gale says happily.

A half hour later the four of them head back to the townhouse, while Katniss and Jack are taken to the recovery room with Gale. Gale pulls up a chair beside Katniss as Jack's eyes get heavy as he nurses from her.

"I know you want to go to the wild territory after the New Year, but I think you should wait. At least until we know more about Jasper's whereabouts" he says to her, hoping she doesn't get mad that he is bringing this up now.

"I have to go before I go back to work."

"Which isn't until March."

"I'll wait until then, but then I'm going…okay?"

"I love you" he says before leaning over and giving her a deep, long kiss as Jack drifts off to sleep.


	120. Chapter 120-First Move

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: About the name I picked out for Katniss/Gale's son-Jackson is actually a character mentioned way back in Chapter 13-Rain's boyfriend. Rain and Jackson had a similar relationship to Katniss and Gale. Originally I wasn't planning on having their son be named Jackson, but I was struggling coming up with names and decided quite a while ago that's what the name would be. There's another name I played around with, but I think I'm going to save it for my next Galeniss story, which won't be coming until this one is finished. But we are almost at the end of the journey! Thanks as always for the reviews.**

Chapter 120-First Move

 **March 9**

"I'm bored, I don't want to be here anymore!" Sienna shouts in defiance as Gale tried to get his oldest daughter to get into her clothes.

"Sienna-stop complaining, this trip isn't all about you. This village is important to your Mom. The people here have been nothing but kind to you" Gale says in an irritated tone.

"Why can't Avie and I stay at Grammie's?"

"I already told you, we need to be together as a family."

Katniss looks down at her son nursing while she pulls the blanket up higher to hide the view from Avery who was sitting right beside her, already dressed and ready for breakfast. Katniss knows Gale saying that they had to be together as a family was a cover up for the real reason all of them were together in the wild territory. While Katniss didn't want to take Sienna out of pre-school at the daycare, it was decided during a heated argument between the two of them that it was safer for all of them to be together. While Gale could have arranged security at Hazelle's, he had argued to Katniss that if the worst happened, his Mom would not be able to protect Sienna and Avery the way they both could because his Mom was not a fighter. Knowing that her children's safety came before anything else, she relented and agreed to Gale's request that they all travel to the wild territory together. Katniss knew though, that eventually the downtime there would make Sienna and Avery restless, for back home they could watch TV as well as play with all of their toys. Here they were limited to a small bag of toys and books.

"I want to play with the other kids" Avery says looking up at Katniss.

"After you finish breakfast" Katniss says.

"Are you going to play with the other kids too? Or are you going to sit in here and pout?" Gale asks giving Sienna a look.

"I don't know what they are saying" Sienna says, her tone indicating the real reason why she didn't like being there.

"You know some of the words, I know you do. I can teach you some more at breakfast okay?" Katniss says encouragingly to her daughter.

Sienna nods and lets Gale help her finish getting dressed while Katniss finishes nursing Jackson and places him on her shoulder, patting his back gently. They exit their large teepee and head to the center of the village for breakfast. Katniss teaches Sienna some simple words in Sioux as Avery sits in Gale's lap eating her food happily. Avery liked being in the wild territory more than Sienna because the kids here had really different toys, and was fine getting by with only the few words Katniss taught her in Sioux.

After they finish breakfast Gale takes Sienna and Avery over to the area of the village where all the children play. While it was still winter, spring was approaching, the sun was out and the snow was softening, the river and lakes free from the ice. Katniss talks with Morning Sun as she watches them from a distance, Morning Sun telling Katniss that Jackson's dreamcatcher would be done by this afternoon, just in time for they would be leaving tomorrow, a hovercraft ready to pick them up at the usual location.

Katniss tells Gale she will be heading back to the teepee to try to get some sleep between feedings, and asked if he wouldn't mind watching the girls and giving Jackson a bottle while she goes on a late afternoon hunt with Red Bear and a few others. Gale gives her a quick kiss saying he doesn't mind and that he hopes she can get some sleep, for he knows how little sleep his wife has had in the last three months.

When Katniss arrives back in their teepee, she is greeted by a slightly strange smell. Telling herself it was her imagination, she sits down in the center of the teepee after putting Jackson in his portable crib and takes out the pump machine in her bag and begins pumping in order to get a couple of bottles ready for Gale. Once finished she puts the bottles by Jackson's bag and then goes over and looks down at her sleeping son, smiling at him. Now almost three months old, Jackson was much bigger than Sienna and Avery were at that age and Katniss knows most likely he will take after his Father in height. She feels her eyes start to get heavy and goes and lays down, her eyes closing before her head even hits the ground. Knowing that her son will wake her when he's hungry, she falls asleep before she can even think about pulling the blankets up to cover herself.

* * *

When Katniss wakes, she hears nothing but silence in the teepee. Knowing that she got decent sleep she looks at her distress watch and sees that it is 2 pm, alarmed that she had slept for four hours. Surprised that Jackson didn't wake her to feed she goes over to his crib and stares down in shock, blinking a few times for she was unable to believe what she was seeing.

He was gone, he was not in his crib. Katniss reaches down and touches the soft surface, moving her hand around and not feeling him there. She looks around the teepee frantically and sees that his bag and bottles are gone, and sees a small object and a note in its place instead.

She breathes heavily as she picks up the object and stares at it, recognizing what it is immediately. It was the dried up primrose that Peeta had given her when she first came to the wild territory, the primrose hidden in her journal. The journal that had been missing for over six years, along with the map to this very location.

She holds back her tears as she picks up the note and unfolds it, reading the eloquent lettering inside:

' _I'll be waiting on the other side of the river, come alone, or else you will find your son's neck snapped-if you ever find him.'_

Katniss grabs her jacket, bow, grabs extra arrows and takes Gale's large hunting knife. She bolts out of the teepee and begins running into the woods and down the hill. Her heart pounding as she runs as fast as she can.


	121. Chapter 121-Second Move

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: A lot of your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next.**

Chapter 121-Second Move

The river was only a five minute walk from the village. It was the tribe's main water source, along with a lake that was near the other side of the village. Katniss reaches the edge of the river out of breath from sprinting. She realized she hadn't run that fast since she fought in the war, when she and Gale and Peeta were being chased by the Capitol's soldiers, blasting their fellow squad member into a million pieces.

She looks around and sees no one there, she turns around and sees no one behind her and when she faces the lake again, sees a man standing there, seeming to come out of nowhere.

She blinks a few times to make sure she is not imagining what she sees-a man dressed in black military outfit. He's older, looking to be about her Mother's age if not older. He had a full head of hair that was white. He looked tired, and determined.

She sees no sign of her son, and knows she needs to plan her moves carefully. She reaches slowly behind her and grabs one arrow, keeping it in position with her bow pointed to the ground.

She approaches slowly and says, "What did you put in my teepee?"

"Is that what those things are called? We didn't learn much about the Natives back when I was in school. My District had more important things to teach us, like what an honor it was to represent our District in the games" the man says in a snide tone.

"What was it?" Katniss says, her tone indicating the man needed to answer the question.

"A scent I sprayed in your teepee, it only lasts a couple of hours. Lucky for me, I timed it just right. The scent causes drowsiness. I knew you would come back to the teepee, I was surprised it was just you and the baby though, I wasn't expecting that. Perhaps I over sprayed, you fell asleep pretty quickly."

"How did you get it?"

"That's my secret, along with how I managed to take your son without anyone noticing."

"Where is he?"

"In a safe place, I gave him his bottle."

"Where is he?" Katniss repeats, raising her bow and aiming it at his chest.

"I already told you he's safe."

Katniss releases her arrow and sees the man crouch down and do a somersault letting the arrow fly by overhead before raising to his feet. His movements so quick Katniss knows this was a person who had extensive combat training.

"I'll let that slide. I know you weren't prepared for this" the man says glaring at Katniss.

"You're a soldier" Katniss says in a matter of fact tone.

The man raises his eyebrows at Katniss, waiting for her to continue.

"You are wearing one of their uniforms."

The man smiles and says, "Recognize this?"

Katniss stares at the uniform, and suddenly gasps in shock. She finally realizes where she's seen that particular uniform before, and on whom.

"That's how you snuck into the village" she says softly.

"You'll need to speak up. I think I just heard you say you realize how I've remained hidden for the past week."

Katniss tries not to let the impact of his words show on her face. The man was wearing the same exact outfit the soldiers wore who snuck into the compound back in District 10. The suit allowing someone to become invisible.

"You've been here this whole time?" she says, her voice shaking.

The man nods and says, "Since you've been here yes. You knew I had your map, I watched you, observed your routine. I saw more than I cared to see, especially when you had your….alone time."

Katniss gives the man a scowl, angered that he had invaded their privacy in such a way. She realizes that not only had the man seen her and Gale having sex, he also had seen what was most precious to her, spending time nursing her son, and taking care of her children.

"You were told I was coming here" she says.

"I have friends everywhere. But I'm not a solider. I would _never_ serve in the military under _her_ leadership" he says, his tone indicating his hatred for Paylor.

"What is your real name? I know it's not Jasper."

"No-it's not. I don't know if I should bother telling you what my real name is. Considering the fact you didn't remember what my son's name was, my son who is dead no thanks to you."

Katniss almost drops her bow, caught off guard by his words. She moves in closer, her feet instantly becoming cold from touching the water. The man moves closer to the water as well, letting Katniss get a better look at him.

After a few moments she realizes who the man is, and who it was that he was referring to. She knows the man is from District 1, and that his son was the first person she killed the games, Marvel.

"Your Marvel's Father" she says, her voice no longer shaking.

"I'm impressed, you remember his name."

"You think I didn't?"

"Your lover boy was the one who did most of the speaking that day. When you visited District 11, you said those tributes names. You never mentioned my son, he didn't matter to you."

"It was the games. You know the odds. Your son killed my friend."

"You don't have friends in the Hunger Games. Marvel would have won those games. But he aligned himself with the boy from 2 and let him call all the shots. They were so focused on getting to you, he should have planned on taking them out and then gone after you."

"So this is what this all about? Avenging Marvel's death? Not a day goes by that I don't think about what I did, what I had to do to stay alive."

"Avenging him is just a part of it. When the militia groups started, I felt I finally had a purpose again. My son was to do what I never could, have the honor of serving our District in the games and become a victor. I trained in the academy, but I wasn't good enough to volunteer. I wanted more for my son. I wanted him to have a life of honor as opposed to working as a jeweler like me. I made sure that his training started early, much earlier than the other kids in the District. I was so proud of him, but he showed weakness, going along with the group instead of going his own way. It's what got him killed. I joined Geffen's group because I was useful, I helped train new recruits, and I got to use my skills again. After Geffen was killed, it was easy taking over the group, people are desperate to follow a leader, you should know."

"So you decided to do things differently with the Jay Killers, wanted to get more people to join the group" Katniss says.

"It worked, sort of. I was able to get connections inside not only the Capitol, but the military as well. Unfortunately though I underestimated Paylor, I didn't think she would push back as hard as she did. I had to give up wanting more members, and I wasn't going to drag them back up here to live in these conditions after the attack on the compound. I decided I had to go smaller. My biggest mistake was trusting Enobaria. Very few people surprise me, she did."

"So you killed her."

He nods and says, "And now, I'm going to watch you die the way I watched my son die" and just as quickly as he ducked from her arrow he reaches around and pulls out a knife, throwing it in her direction.

* * *

Gale heads back to the teepee to check on Katniss. She had been gone for four hours, hoping that she had gotten her sleep, he was not concerned at first that she hadn't come back. But it was almost 2:30 and Red Bear had asked him if she was still planning on joining the hunting party that was about to leave.

While Gale still didn't know Sioux nearly as well as Katniss did, he managed to tell Red Bear he would check on Katniss and see if she was planning on going. Sienna and Avery helping Morning Sun prepare dinner, he leaves them with her while he jogs to the edge of the village where their teepee was located.

"Katniss?" he calls out as he opens the flap and goes inside. He sees the fire is nearly burnt out and sees no sign of her or Jackson. He looks around and sees that her bow is gone, along with Jackson's bag.

Sensing immediately that something is wrong, he begins looking around the teepee. Seeing that the very back of the teepee looked out of place, he heads outside and walks around and sees footprints in the snow by the back of the teepee, close to the tree line. He bends down and sees that the back of the teepee had been lifted up. He also sees a small hole above the area, and sees that the hole was obviously cut to peek inside. He gets up and as he turns to leave, sees off to the side one of the tribesmen passed out in the snow. He runs over to the man and sees that he is unconscious, appearing as if something or someone struck him on the head. He picks the man up and places him on his shoulders and heads for the main area of the village, knowing he needs to get to Red Bear and ensure his daughters are taken to a safe location before calling the Capitol for help.


	122. Chapter 122-The End II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **Warning: Violence in this chapter.**

Chapter 122-The End II

Katniss dives down into the river to escape the fast moving knife heading for her chest. She feels the knife go right by her left arm as she feels the frigid cold water hit her face. She sprints up and sees Jasper take off into the woods, far away from the river. She knows he is heading deep into the forest to get away from the village, wanting her as far away from the tribe as possible. Katniss forgoes grabbing the knife behind her and reaches around to make sure her bow and arrows are still securely strapped to her back as she takes off, her legs moving as fast as possible as she runs on pure adrenaline. She sees Jasper run to a flat terrain and then stops. She slows her pace as she approaches him and grabs an arrow, ready to shoot.

When they are face to face, he says to her, "I never see your savage friends here."

Katniss looks around and realizes she does not know this area. She has a hunch what this area is but remains silent. They stare each other down as they slowly circle around each other. She sees an axe in his hand, an extremely sharp one.

"Why now?" Katniss asks as she continues to move in a slow circle.

He shrugs and says, "The timing was never right. Now it is. I wanted you to experience a different kind of suffering than what Geffen wanted. He wanted you to suffer physically. See you take your last breath, me-I wanted to see you suffer emotionally."

"How is killing me making me suffer emotionally?"

He smiles as he says, "Your family will, just like my family suffered when Marvel died."

Katniss glares at him as he says, "Things have changed for you. When Geffen was in charge, you didn't have anyone besides your lover boy. But you left him so, he obviously didn't matter. Now, you have your successful husband, your daughters, and a newborn son. With you dead, they suffer. What will your husband do? Raise three children by himself? Go back to the girl from 2? The girl who is about half of your size. I mean, I know you just had a baby and all, but-you've put on weight."

"That will never happen, because you are the one who is going to die" Katniss says seething with anger.

"Look at it this way, you can be with your sister again. The one you sacrificed your life for. That is, if there really is a heaven, maybe, you can both suffer in hell while another woman raises your children."

Katniss screams at him as she releases her arrow. He tries to move away but unlike last time, is unsuccessful and the arrow plunges into his shoulder. Before Katniss can reach for another arrow she is tackled to the ground, her bow knocked out of her hands. Feeling the wind knocked out of her, she tries to get up when suddenly she feels hears a thud in the snow. She instinctively gets up and sees a trail of blood on the white snow, along with the axe, and half of a hand. Her hand.

She looks down and sees only her thumb remaining on her left hand, the blood quickly coming out and dripping onto the ground, the white snow beginning to turn red.

In shock, she doesn't feel anything as she bends down and grabs Gale's knife that was strapped to her lower leg. Surprising herself, she lounges for Jasper, her knife penetrating his already injured shoulder. She feels his knee punch her stomach, causing her to stumble backwards. Gale's knife still in her hand, she holds onto it tightly as she braces herself for another tackle. She feels herself hit the ground again, this time able to hold onto her weapon. Lying on her back, using only her elbow to fend off his axe, she feels her own blood drip onto her face as she uses all of her strength to prevent the axe from coming down on her head. She thrusts her knife into his stomach, and knocks the axe out of his hands. She hears him finally scream as he pulls the knife out, and she moves onto her stomach to lift herself off the ground but screams out in pain as she puts weight on her severed hand. She feels her knife plunge into her back and she screams even louder than before, the pain unbearable. She feels the knife pulled out of her and she rolls to the side, missing his next plunge.

She looks over and sees the axe far beyond her reach, and manages to get to her knees when she sees him move towards her. He does not notice her crouch as he raises his arm up, ready to thrust the knife into her neck to end it all when suddenly, he feels stinging in his eyes.

Grabbing a fist full of snow, Katniss throws the snow into his eyes, causing him to stumble back, and she throws her body onto him, forcing him on his back. She straddles him as she fights for control of the knife, using only one hand. She moves her head to avoid his hand grabbing her face, and when she feels his fingers grab her cheek, she turns her head and bites them.

He curses at her as he pulls his hand away, and Katniss uses the opportunity to take the knife out of his strong grasp. With the knife now her hand, she raises her arm up and pauses.

No longer fighting back, her looks at her in defeat as he says, "Go on, do it. I'm not afraid to die."

Katniss stares at the arrow still in his shoulder, and sees the dark red pools of blood beginning to form around his head. She feels her own blood run down her back, knowing that her blood and his was causing the pool to get bigger and bigger.

With her hand still high in the air, she blinks a few times as she hears the words, _'Death is no longer your salvation'_ inside her head.

Knowing that both of them were slowly dying, and with Strong Wind's words repeating over and over in her head, she tosses the knife away as far as she can and slowly moves off of him.

She places her severed hand under her right arm as she rises to her feet. Looking at the ground, she begins to walk away as she hears him shout, "Kill me!"

She stops walking and continuing to stare at the ground she says, _"The games are over, the war is over, my time killing others is done."_

With her body still turned from him she resumes walking away as she hears him shout, "What the hell did you just say?"

"The Capitol will deal with you, that is, if we both survive" she says as she looks up and stops dead in her tracks, her body going stiff.

Surrounding them in a circle was a pack of wolves, attracted to the scene by the smell of their blood.

She stands her ground as the wolves slowly approach, realizing that her bow and arrows were out of reach, she closes her eyes as she prepares for the end. A few moments pass when she realizes she's still alive, and opens her eyes to see the wolves heading away from her, and towards Jasper.

Reaching over and activating the distress watch on her left hand, she removes the watch and drops it the ground. Knowing that Gale will come soon, she closes her eyes as she feels a gust of wind hit her face, letting the wind guide her.

Knowing that she needs to get to her son, she begins walking away from the open area and into the woods. Unable to explain even to herself why she was heading in the direction she was, she moves quickly and finds a large tree. She approaches the large trunk of the tree and sees Prim standing before her, smiling at her.

"You saved me" Katniss says to her.

Prim continues to smile as she turns and walks away, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. Katniss moves to go after her, but sees a large hole at the bottom of the trunk. Moving down onto her knees, she bends down and looks inside the tree. She sees a small fur bundle and immediately reaching her hand inside, feels Jackson's body. She cries out in happiness as she gently pulls him out. Using her good arm she grabs his back as she uses her other arm to pull him close to her body, his eyes fluttering open. Repositioning herself so that her back is up against the tree, she kisses her son and holds him close as the snow begins to come down heavily, Jackson making babbling noises in response. Knowing that dusk was about to approach, she sits with Jackson in the snow when he begins to fuss, she lifts up her fur cover and shirt and pushes her bra up, reaching for her breast so she can feed him.

She begins to have trouble breathing as Jackson hungrily takes her nipple into his mouth, beginning to suck as Katniss holds him in her arms. She sees a trail of her blood on the ground and feels her eyes tear up as Jackson continues to nurse.

Once he is finished she cradles him in her arms as leans her head back against the tree, unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she feels her head go limp as she closes her eyes. Relieved that her son is safe and that help was on the way, she breathes deeply as she fights to hang on, trying to ignore the excruciating pain she was in.


	123. Chapter 123-Hurt II

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **A/N: I hope to updater sooner next time! Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 123-Hurt II

When Gale reaches the middle of the village, he is swarmed by the other tribe members who run over to him. The scene suddenly becoming very loud and not understanding what is being said, Gale gently places the unconscious man on the ground and runs over to Morning Sun's teepee.

Gale opens the flap and calls out, "Sienna, Avery!" as he heads inside. He pauses as he sees his daughters sit on the ground, Morning Sun between both of them as they help the old woman peel food.

"Daddy?" Sienna says, confused by her Father's strange behavior.

"I want you both to stay here with Morning Sun, DO NOT LEAVE" Gale says sternly, raising his voice at the last few words as he motions for Morning Sun to go with him outside.

When he is far enough away from the teepee, he turns and looks down at Morning Sun and says, "Katniss-"

Knowing that something was terribly wrong, she places a hand on his shoulder and looks up at him, encouraging him to try to speak the best that he could. _"Killing Bird"_ she says to him.

Gale nods and says, _"Yes."_ He pauses and then says, _"Gone. The baby-gone"_ not able to remember the other Sioux words he knows due to his fear and anxiety.

" _Stay"_ Morning Sun says as she goes and heads towards the noise nearby. Gale paces back and forth for a few moments before she returns, with Red Bear, White Wolf, Hawk, and Walks without Sound. Gale nodding to the men, Red Bear says, _"We have a group of twelve to go with you, the rest will stay here to guard."_

Understanding most of what he said, Gale nods and says, _"Thank you"_ as he begins heading to his family's teepee. He goes inside and grabs his gun that was securely hidden in his bag along with his portable phone and some other devices. When he goes back outside, he is given an axe from Hawk and he walks around the back to show the men the tiny hole cut into the teepee and shows them the evidence of someone sneaking inside. Gale then motions to the woods and the large party heads into the forest, spreading themselves out but staying close enough to each other in case anyone sees anything. They make their way down to the river, scouting the area. While walking along the river Gale hears one of the tribesmen call out, signaling that he found something. Gale runs over to the man and looks down at the knife in his hand. Knowing that most likely the knife belongs to Jasper, Gale yells "Katniss!" at the top of his lungs, heading into the woods, continuing to call her name. Suddenly, his tracking device begins to beep, signaling that it has been activated. The men all approach as Gale frantically takes the device out of his pocket and waits while the coordinates load onto the screen. Looking at him with suspicion, Gale gives the men a reassuring look and says, _"This-helps-me-find her."_

Gale sees some of the men become uncomfortable, some of them shouting, still suspicious of what is happening, he watches as Red Bear and Walks without Sound try to calm some of them down, all of them speaking rapidly. Gale then sees the location of Katniss's distress watch and takes off, seeing on the screen that they were heading in the wrong direction. Not willing to wait to see if they will join him and not caring, he begins jogging and soon hears the others following behind. He jogs for ten minutes before he sees a break in the tree line, pausing as he sees a drop off ahead of him. He stops and looks at a large open area below, and sees a pack of wolves eating something, or someone.

He begins sprinting down the hill, firing a few shots into the air to scare off the wolves. The wolves take off and his fears subside when he sees a man lying on the ground, and not Katniss.

He approaches the scene and is horrified by what he sees, the man's body bloodied and partly eaten. He bends down and sees the man is somehow still breathing, but barely. He pulls out his phone and calls the emergency line to the military base in District 9, requesting a medical hovercraft to come as soon as possible and tells the person on the other end of the line that Katniss is still missing but that she may need medical attention as well. He sees a trail of blood in the snow and begins following it, turning around and seeing only Red Bear, White Wolf, Walks without Sound, and two other men following behind, the others nowhere in sight.

Not caring that their search party has become smaller, he continues to call out Katniss's name as he heads back into the woods. With darkness approaching, he stops to wait while Hawk chops down a tree branch and lights a fire, helping them to see in the approaching darkness the blood trail on the ground. It begins snowing and Gale grabs the torch from Hawk's hand and begins moving faster, desperate to keep moving for he knows the snow will soon cover their trail. Panic setting in, he screams even louder but his calls are met with continued silence.

The snowfall begins to come down harder and a large burst of wind causes him to stop and put his hand up to his face to help shield the snow from blowing into his eyes, the wind almost causing the torch to blow out.

Once the wind calms, he begins moving and sees the trail continue on to a large tree. Blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkness, he sees a figure sitting at the bottom of the tree. Dropping his axe to the ground, he sprints to the tree and falls to his knees as he sees Katniss in front of him, her body slouched over, holding a small fur bundle in her arms.

"Katniss! Katniss wake up" Gale says pleading as he takes his son from her unmoving body.

His son begins to stir as Gale begins shaking her, Gale looking down and seeing that Jackson looked unharmed, he turns and hands the baby to Red Bear as he pulls out his phone and calls the base again.

His voice shaking, he informs the base he will send off a signal of their location when he hears the hovercraft approach. Dropping the phone into the snow, Gale resumes trying to shake Katniss awake, pulling her body close to him in an attempt to warm her. He sees her clothes covered in blood and screams in horror when he moves her tucked arm from her side, revealing her amputation.

Stripping off his jacket, he wraps her hand and applies pressure to the wound, the men working quickly to build a fire while Red Bear tries to comfort a now screaming Jackson.

He sees that she is still breathing and relaxes more as he sits on the ground holding Katniss in his arms while waiting impatiently for the hovercraft to come. His wailing son causing his anxiety to rise even higher, he curses loudly to help calm his nerves, the tribesmen staring back at him with blank expressions on their faces. The fire now burning brightly, Red Bear moves closer to help warm the unhappy baby.

Jackson still screaming, Gale motions to Red Bear for the two of them to switch positions and Red Bear continues to apply pressure while Gale takes his son into his arms. After a few moments the baby begins to calm down and eventually drifts off to sleep, Gale's stress level decreasing only slightly.

The hovercraft finally comes and after Gale sets off a flare they see a light shining down on them and a small claw descends and Gale shouts, _"Move"_ as the men move away to let the claw lift Katniss up into the hovercraft.

A different type of claw comes down soon after, signaling for Gale to strap on. Before going over to it Gale looks at all the men and says, _"Thank you. The village- I will come."_

Red Bear lays a hand on Gale's shoulder and nods as the men move back as Gale goes over to the claw and straps himself in holding Jackson who was now awake. They lift up carefully and Gale adjusts his eyes to the brightness above them.

* * *

"Sienna" Gale says as he shakes his oldest daughter awake. Sleeping beside her sister in Morning Sun's teepee, Gale had returned to take them to the hovercraft that was waiting nearby.

"Daddy?" Sienna says groggily, slowly waking up.

Gale smiles down at her as he says, "Yeah sweetheart, it's me."

"Is Mommy alright?"

"She's hurt, but she will be alright. Come on, we are going to go see her now."

It takes Gale a little longer to wake Avery and both girls hug Morning Sun goodbye as they leave the teepee.

"Our bags!" Sienna says pulling Gale towards their teepee as they head away from the village.

"I already got them" he says reassuringly as he carries a sleepy Avery while holding Sienna's hand.

Sienna nods and continues to follow her Father in the darkness, scared but holding onto her Father's hand tightly. She then sees the lights of a hovercraft on the ground. Once inside, Gale takes her into a small, bright room and Sienna gasps in shock as she sees her Mother laying up in a bed, hooked up to a machine that was pumping a red liquid into her body.

"Mommy!" Sienna cries out, running over to her.

Katniss smiles weakly at her and says, "I'm okay sweetie. This machine is helping me get better."

"What's happening?" Sienna asks worriedly.

"The machine is giving your Mother blood" Gale says, Avery holding onto him not wanting to get down.

Knowing what blood was, Sienna gives her Mother a sad look as she watches the liquid move quickly through the small tube. Avery finally getting down from Gale's arms comes over to Katniss and says, "Does it hurt?"

"It does, but I'll be okay, all that matters is that we are all together and safe."

"Where's Jack?" Avery asks.

"He's right over there" Gale says pointing to the small square object in the corner that acted as his crib.

"Is he okay?" Sienna asks, going over to look at her sleeping brother.

"He's fine" Gale says, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, your Mom needs to rest."

Both girls lean down and give Katniss a hug and then wave goodbye, neither one noticing the tears forming in Katniss's eyes as they walk away.


	124. Chapter 124-Healing

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 124-Healing

"Move your fingers slowly" the nurse says to Katniss as she eagerly but carefully tries to move her reattached fingers on her left hand.

The sensation strange, Katniss frowns as she looks at the prosthetic area of her middle hand. When the soldiers who rescued Jasper scanned the area, one of them had found her amputated hand under the snow, a small mound raising up from the flat ground catching the soldier's attention. The doctors had explained to Katniss that only her fingers could be saved, for one of the wolves had eaten the middle part of it. A prosthetic was made for the middle and knuckle area and the Capitol doctors had created nerves to help attach her fingers to the prosthetic. The doctors explaining that this was an experimental procedure, they had warned Katniss there was a good chance her fingers would not move and that she would need prosthetic fingers instead. So far though, the experiment seemed to be working while she watched her fingers move.

"How does it feel?" the nurse asks.

"Odd" Katniss says blankly.

"It's a good sign your fingers are moving, don't forget to do the movements I showed you" the nurse says as she lays a hand on Katniss's shoulder before leaving the room.

Katniss sits in silence for a few moments before getting up from her bed and walking over to the window near Jackson's portable crib. She looks down at her son who was sleeping peacefully. She touches his cheek with her reattached fingers, desperate to see if his skin felt the same.

Relieved that it did, she looks out the window and sees that it is raining, spring coming early to the Capitol this year. Wondering if it was snowing in the village, Katniss begins envisioning Morning Sun's and Red Bear's reaction when she shows them her new hand. She chuckles to herself trying to picture their faces when she begins to feel pain again. She was told this was normal but it didn't help to ease her nervousness. She wondered if her ability to hunt will be affected. She knows it is the last thing she should be worrying about, but hunting had always been such an important part of her life, she couldn't imagine no longer being able to do it.

She goes back to her bed and begins watching TV when Gale comes in, returning from his Mother's townhouse.

"Hey beautiful" he says as he bends down and gives her a quick but sweet kiss. She sees he's holding a small bouquet of flowers in hand.

"From Posy" he says seeing her eye what was in his hand.

"Oh that's right, she's on spring break this week" Katniss says, remembering that she was in town.

"She got in today" Gale says as he places the flowers on the table near her bed.

"Hopefully I can see her tomorrow; the doctor says I can be released as long as my bloodwork comes back okay" Katniss says reaching for his hand.

Gale looks at her new hand and says, "Can you move it?"

"I can" Katniss says and begins moving her fingers and hand the way she was instructed to by the nurse.

Gale gives her an encouraging smile but she sees the sadness behind his eyes. They hadn't talked about what happened since she arrived at the hospital three days ago.

"I wonder….if I'll be able to hunt as before" she says looking down.

"It's not your shooting hand" he says.

"True."

"Katniss-now that we are alone I was hoping we could talk…." But before he can finish she holds up a hand and says, "Haymitch stopped by earlier, he told me that Jasper or Steel is dead."

Gale had heard about Jasper's true identity. Steel was his name and he was Marvel's Father, the first person Katniss killed in the games. Despite the number of years that had passed Katniss still rarely spoke about the games, Gale knew that Marvel often lingered in her mind. Once having frequent nightmares about him, she had mentioned only once that all of the tributes from the games never leave her thoughts.

Jasper had lived until he arrived in the Capitol, but his injuries too great, he died soon after he was seen by the doctors. With his identity now known, Gale had learned that he had worked as a jeweler, and that Marvel was his only son. Separated from his wife, she reports they had not been together for almost ten years, but Paylor had her suspicions and the Capitol planned to keep a close watch on her for now.

"Yes-he never regained consciousness" Gale said in response.

"We were both slowly dying, if I had been attacked by the wolves I would have died too. They showed up right after I disarmed him. I had….a chance to kill him, but I couldn't do it. When I saw the wolves I thought that was it, we were both about to be finished off."

"What happened?" Gale asks, taking her hand in his.

"I looked some of the wolves in the eye and they walked right past me. I then activated the distress watch and left it behind and began walking."

"To get Jackson?"

"Yes."

"How did you know where he was?"

"I didn't. I knew I had to get to him, but I let….the wind guide me."

Gales gives her a strange look, he remembered Marlon saying those words to her but had brushed it off as superstition.

Seeing the look on his face she says, "It's hard to explain, but…I've seen….and felt things in the wild territory. It's not something I ever experienced in Panem, not even in our woods in 12. I trusted my senses and I knew which way to go. And then I….."

"What? Tell me" Gale says, anxious to hear more.

"Saw Prim, standing by a tree."

"You imagined you saw her you mean."

"No I-actually saw her. She led me to Jack."

"Katniss-in the past you had seen things that weren't there."

"It wasn't a hallucination Gale! This wasn't the first time I had seen Prim. I saw her once before, Strong Wind, he said the spirits of the ones we love sometimes show themselves."

Seeing how upset she had become, Gale nodded his head and squeezed her hand tight. Wanting to show his support he says, "Did Prim-say anything?"

"Not this time, she spoke to me last time. She said she missed you."

"How come you didn't tell me this before?"

She sighs and looks down, as if in shame. She keeps her eyes down as she says, "I knew you would have a hard time believing it. And-while I appreciate you coming with me when we go to the village, you don't know the tribe's ways like I do."

Gale did not dispute this, while he was a welcomed guest in the village, it was apparent that's what he and his daughters were-guests. With Katniss, the tribe members had acted different and not as formal with her. While he wanted Katniss to maintain the close relationship she had with the tribe, a part of him was slightly envious that the tribe knew her in ways he didn't, but he also knew if not for the tribe he and Katniss would still be living separate lives.

"I know" he says gently.

"When Prim disappeared, I found Jack hidden in the tree. He was safe. I knew I just had to hold on a little bit longer."

"Do you think Prim is the reason the wolves didn't attack?"

"I don't know. I was standing my ground while Jasper was lying on the ground. We were both bleeding. I think-there's another reason they might not have attacked."

Gale gives her a questioning look and she says, "The area he led me to, I'm pretty sure it is an old tribal burial ground. The tribe has taken me to theirs, but they told me there was once many tribes who lived in the area and I think we ended up at one of those old burial grounds."

"When we arrived some of the men would not follow."

"One is to stay away, respect the dead. Of course, the circumstances for me were different, I couldn't leave. But-I can't help but wonder, if-the spirits of the dead saved me from the wolves. I know it sounds crazy."

"It's not crazy" Gale says fiercely, letting his wife know there was nothing wrong with her theory.

"Gale-there's something else you need to know."

"Yeah?"

"Jasper, or Steel-he-had been watching me, he saw me in our teepee with the girls, he saw me breastfeeding Jackson, he saw _us_ ".

She sees his face become angry as he says, "I know, I saw a hole cut in our teepee. But how did he remain hidden from the tribe?'

"He had the invisibility suit, the ones the soldiers wore when they rescued you and the others from the compound."

Gale gets a look of concern on his face and he says, "The President needs to know this."

Katniss nods and then turns to look towards the soft sounds she hears coming from Jackson's crib, the baby finally waking up.

"I'll get him" Gale says as he goes over and lifts his son up and holds him above his head, making funny faces at the three month causing the baby to laugh in response.

Katniss smiles as she watches Gale with their son. While she knew he loved his daughters more than anything, she knew Gale was secretly thrilled that he now had a son.

She knew she should have told him the whole truth regarding what she had seen from living with the tribe, the visions and what she thought they meant but she couldn't, she wasn't ready. Not now.

* * *

 **June 29 (Wednesday)**

"Mom! Avie won't leave me alone" Sienna says angrily to Katniss as they sat on the train. Katniss taking Sienna, Avery, and Jackson to District 4 to visit her Mother.

"Avie you know Sienna wants to be left alone when she's practicing her numbers and letters" Katniss says to her.

"She's not in school yet, I don't know why she has to do it now" Avery protests.

"She wants to be ready, you know your sister enjoys her studies."

"I don't, I want to play!"

"Well, you can't always play, besides, we are on a train. How about you help me get Jack's bottle ready?"

Avery nods her head and holds the now six-month old baby in her lap as Katniss reaches for his bag. After returning to work the beginning of April since recovering from her injuries, she was currently on summer break. She had begun only breastfeeding Jackson at the beginning and end of the day, just as she did with Sienna. During the day, he was given a bottle and had recently begun eating solid foods.

Katniss allows Avery to feed Jackson his bottle as they sit on the fast moving train. They were to arrive in District 4 in five hours and Katniss looked forward to relaxing near the beach and taking the kids swimming.

Besides spending time with her Mother, she had made other plans as well.

* * *

"Hello Katniss" Annie says as she opens the door wide to let Katniss come in.

"Hi" Katniss says as she heads inside with Jackson secured in his carrier strapped to the front of her body.

Once inside, Annie takes Katniss's baby bag and leads her into the kitchen. Pouring Katniss a glass of lemonade, she hands it to her and says, "He's so precious, can I hold him?"

"Of course" Katniss says as she unstraps Jackson and hands him to Annie as she begins drinking the freshly poured drink.

"Hello Jackson, my gosh you look like your Father" Annie says looking at the baby with joy in her eyes.

"He's definitely a Hawthorne. I think he and Avery are going to look a lot alike when they get older."

"He's six months?"

"Yeah, seven months in a couple of weeks."

"I miss holding a baby, Finnick and I talked about having as many children as the powers that be allowed."

"Is Zale here?" Katniss asks, becoming uneasy and wanting to change the subject.

"No, he's out with friends, you know teenagers. He will be here tonight for dinner with us."

"Can't wait to look forward to Sienna being sixteen" Katniss jokes, eliciting a small chuckle from Annie.

"It's not so bad. He's a good kid. But right now he'd rather be with his friends than me."

"We've all been there" Katniss says, remembering how at that age she was with Gale in the woods more than with her Mother.

"Tell me what's been happening in your life" Annie says as she moves Jackson to her other hip.

Katniss begins filling Annie in with all that happened regarding Jasper, who he was, how he had found her and how he had died.

"Panem News Network didn't report all that" Annie said, listening intently.

"No-they wouldn't. The Capitol is still trying to figure out who on the inside gave him the invisibility suit."

Katniss then shows Annie her reconstructed hand to which Annie said, "Wow, you would never know, unless you look really closely."

"While I don't have as much flexibility as I once did, but I can't complain."

"Can you still hunt?"

"I can. It took some getting used to, I have to hold the bow differently."

Later on they have dinner with Zale. Looking even more like his Father than the last time Katniss saw him, she tried not to stare while chewing her food.

Not liking the uncomfortable silence while they ate, Katniss tried making small talk by asking Zale what his plans were once he finishes school for he would be finishing in less than two years.

Zale shrugs and says, "Not sure yet. I don't want to be a fisherman like everyone else here. I'd like to do something fun and exciting, like maybe fly hovercrafts."

"My brother in law is a pilot. If you want, maybe I can arrange for you to talk with him."

Zale perks up and says, "Really?"

"Yeah. I will talk to Vick, that's my husband's brother. I'll see the next time he thinks he'll be in 4 and I will let your Mom know."

Zale smiles brightly as he turns to look at his Mom for a response, but frowns as he sees his Mother staring off into space. Katniss observing Annie's unusual, but typical behavior, she tries to distract Zale by telling him what she knew about life as a pilot.

Once Katniss had run out of things to talk about, Annie snaps out of her trance and prepares dessert. Once they finish eating Katniss takes Jackson into the bathroom to change him and when she opens the door, is startled to see Zale standing there.

"Here's my number. If you talk to your brother in law, call my phone. I can't trust that my Mother will pass the message along if you talk to her."

"Okay" Katniss says as she takes the piece of paper from his hand.

"I can't wait to leave this District. Get out and see the rest of Panem. We never go anywhere."

"Your Mom enjoys living a quiet life I think."

"She's crazy" Zale says dismissively.

"She's not crazy. She-we-all of us former Victors have been through a lot" Katniss says defensively.

"I know, I know. You all have gone through things the rest of us can't understand. But my Father has been dead for almost 17 years, it's time for her to get over it."

"It's not that easy."

"You seem normal."

"Trust me-I too once had issues. Strange behaviors. I just-handle it differently now."

"Well maybe you can tell my Mom your secrets."

Katniss got a chill hearing the words come out of Zale's mouth, sounding exactly like Finnick.

"Everyone handles things differently. I better go, I need to get him to bed" Katniss says looking down at Jackson who was now squirming and fussing in her arms.

Katniss says her goodbyes and tells Annie she would write soon. Much better at keeping in contact than before, Katniss enjoyed getting Annie's quarterly letters in the mail.

That night, while nursing Jackson watching as he began drifting off to sleep, she wondered how her visit with Rory would go tomorrow. She was taking Sienna, Avery, and Jackson to his apartment and it would be the first time she was seeing Rory without Gale or the rest of his family present.

After she puts Jackson down in his portable crib, she quietly sneaks out of the guest room and sees her daughters in the living room. Now in their pajamas, Katniss sits with them on the couch as they watch TV. Once the animated movie they were watching was finished, Katniss then reads to them before they too drift off to sleep leaning up against her on the couch, Katniss gently covering both of them up with a blanket before sneaking back into the room.


	125. Chapter 125-Lost Loves II

**DISCLAMIER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 125-Lost Loves II

"Uncle Rory!" Sienna and Avery say happily as Rory opens the door of his apartment wider so they could all come in.

"Whoa-it's good to see you too" Rory says with a smile on his face as both girls go plowing into his arms, almost knocking him over.

Once he is standing up again he gives Katniss a small smile and says, "Hey Katniss-how are you?"

"I'm good" Katniss says as she holds a squirming Jackson in her arms.

"He looks like he wants to move around" Rory says as he closes the door behind him.

"He just started crawling" Katniss says as she sets Jackson down on the carpet, Sienna sitting down beside him keeping watchful eye as her little brother crawls around.

It being only the second time Rory had seen Jackson, Katniss watches as Gale's younger brother interacts with Jackson and Sienna on the floor. Sticking close to her Mom, Avery sits with Katniss on the couch as Rory begins talking with Sienna and Avery, asking them about school and what they have been up this summer.

"We swim in the lake a lot" Sienna says with Avery chiming in, "And eat lunch every day in the meadow."

"Yeah, the meadow behind your house is nice. It reminds me of where your Mom and Dad and I grew up" Rory says giving Katniss a friendly smile.

"Your apartment is nice, it looks like it was newly built" Katniss says, finally engaging in conversation.

"I've been here about a year. The building was built three years ago. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure" Katniss says as she motions for Sienna to keep an eye on Jackson as Avery gets up and grabs Rory's hand while he heads for the kitchen. The apartment had a large living and dining room and Katniss notices a small table with two chairs near the kitchen. Rory escorts Katniss and Avery down the hall and shows them a decent sized bedroom, the bathroom next to it and then shows them his bedroom which was much bigger with a larger bed. Katniss sees a connected bathroom to his room with a stand up shower.

"So you're roommate is in the second room?" Katniss says as they walk back into the living room.

"Yes-he may be coming back soon."

"What's his name?" Avery says.

"Tobey."

"Is he your friend?"

Rory looks down at his niece and smiles and says, "Yeah we get along pretty well."

They head to the beach shortly after, all of them taking a stroll in the sand before grabbing lunch at a café near the ocean. Taking advantage of Rory wanting to hold Jackson, Katniss gets an opportunity to eat without interruptions while Rory gave Jackson his bottle.

After lunch they head back to Rory's apartment and Rory's roommate introduces himself to Katniss and the girls.

"I'm Tobey" the young man who looked to be close to Rory's age says to Katniss as he shakes her hand.

"Katniss. I'm married to Rory's brother Gale. These are my children, Sienna, Avery, and this is Jackson" Katniss says lifting Jackson up a little bit higher in her arms.

"Yes, Rory has told me a little about you. Very nice to meet all of you."

Tobey then excuses himself and goes into the smaller bedroom while they continue their visit in the living room. When Katniss sees it is nearing 4 pm she tells Sienna and Avery to use the bathroom before they head to the train station to return to her Mom's place.

Seeing that Rory seemed sad that they were leaving, Katniss extends an offer for him to join them at her Mom's apartment this evening.

"I need to Jackson down for his nap, I didn't think we'd be here this long" she says as she slings Jackson's baby bag over her shoulder.

"Are you coming with us Uncle Rory?" Avery asks.

"Um-yeah I think I will. I mean….if you don't mind" he says looking at Katniss.

"Not at all. I know you don't get many opportunities to make it to District 2" Katniss says.

"Well, work keeps me busy, especially in the summer."

"Tobey can join us too if he wants."

Katniss looks at Rory as he hesitates before saying, "I think it'll just be me, but I'll go tell him that I'm leaving."

They wait by the door when Rory comes out a few minutes later, curious as to what took so long, Katniss refrains from asking as they head to the train station. Only a fifteen minute train ride from Rory's apartment to her Mother's, they arrive by 4:45 and Katniss immediately takes Jackson into the guest room to put him down.

Katniss's Mom prepares a quick dinner and after Sienna and Avery convince Katniss to allow them to go down to the beach with Rory for a swim before dusk.

"Just make sure you are back here by eight" Katniss says to Rory as the girls go into the bathroom to change into their swimsuits.

Katniss reminds the girls to be good for their Uncle as they head quickly out the door.

"Your visit seems to be going well" Katniss's Mother says to her once they leave.

"Yeah, I still feel sometimes that he doesn't completely trust me."

"Rory's always been more reserved than Vick and Posy."

"I wonder why he only visits once a year, surely he has more time off he's been working for the same fishing company for years" Katniss says.

"Maybe he works overtime?"

"Maybe" Katniss says unconvinced.

She lays down for a quick nap while Jackson sleeps, thankful for another opportunity to relax. Even though she didn't work in the summer, with Sienna and Avery not in daycare right now she had her days full taking care of them along with a baby. Laying down for a nap rarely happened.

Katniss wakes up to Jackson's cries she thought was a short while later, but when she looks at the clock she sees it is almost 9 pm. She sprints out of bed and picks up a screaming Jackson and cradles him in her arms, trying to quiet him.

She hears a couple of knocks then hears her Mother say, "Katniss-are you awake?"

"Yeah Mom, I think he just needs changed, I'll be out in a minute."

Katniss emerges a short while later with a now calm Jackson holding onto her shirt tightly as she walks into the living room. She smiles as she sees Rory sitting on the couch reading to Sienna and Avery, both girls in their pajamas.

"Hey-how was your swim?" Katniss asks both girls.

"Good. Uncle Rory is a better swimmer than Dad" Sienna says.

"I work on a boat remember? I'm near the water a lot more than your Dad is. But, make sure you tell him what you said" Rory says and winks.

Katniss watches as Rory finishes the story they were reading and once he closes the book she says, "Okay-both of you in the bathroom now, time to brush your teeth."

Both girls immediately get up and head down the hall. Once they are out of sight Katniss turns to Rory and says, "Thanks for taking them to the beach, I'm sure you need to get home now."

"I do have to work tomorrow so I better head out" he says as he gets up to stretch.

Katniss hands Jackson over to him so he can hold him one last time. When Sienna and Avery come back into the room, they both give him a huge hug at the same time, both girls wrapping their arms around him as he kneels down.

Once they all say their goodbyes Rory looks at Katniss and says, "I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind walking with me to the train station?"

Katniss looks to her Mother who quickly takes Jackson from her arms and says, "Come on you two, time to go to bed."

Katniss walks in silence with Rory as they leave the building, the warm ocean air hitting their faces.

"I miss the smell of the water sometimes" Katniss says finally breaking their silence as they begin walking down the street.

"Do you think you would have lived in 4 had you….not gotten together with Gale?"

"I don't know. No use thinking what if right? I'm happy living in 2. Really happy."

"I know my Mom wishes I'd visit more often."

"Why don't you?" Katniss says, finally getting the courage to ask.

He shrugs then says, "I was never a fan of District 2. I always felt like we were outsiders. I'm not like Vick, he can get along with anybody as can my Mom. Posy was young enough to fit in and Gale well, you know my brother has no problems meeting people, especially females. It was easier for them. I thought once Posy went off to school that my Mom would start visiting me but-"

"She has three grandchildren taking up her time" Katniss says, some guilt creeping in at the realization that Hazelle spends all of her free time with Sienna, Avery, and Jackson.

"Well she's about to have another one so I know there's no chance she'll come now" Rory says.

"It will be easier for Hazelle with Layla and Vick living so close" Katniss says. Vick and Layla lived in a townhouse that was a five minute walk from Hazelle's. They had informed the family in the spring that they were expecting a baby in the fall.

"Yeah but you know my Mom, she'll make herself available for whenever Vick and Layla need her."

Not knowing what to say in response, Katniss gives him a look of sympathy and he says, "It's okay Katniss, you don't have to feel bad."

"When Jack's older, we'll make an effort to visit 4 more. All of us" Katniss says.

"Not having baby number four next year?" Rory teases in response.

"Oh no- no not anytime soon."

He smiles as he says, "I'm glad my Mom has grandchildren keeping her busy. I wasn't sure how she'd do with Posy gone."

"She handled it well."

"Good. Katniss there's something I want to tell you."

"Okay" Katniss says slowing her pace, unsure of what he would say next.

He stops and turns to face her. "I know we haven't been that close since you came back into my family's life but, I want you to know there was a reason I kept my distance from you."

"Which was?"

"I felt bad for Peeta. I didn't like the way you just up and left him then made your feelings known to my brother while he was engaged."

Katniss sighs and says, "I wasn't planning on leaving Peeta. I loved him, I just-"

"Love my brother more?"

"Took a long time for me to admit that. A really long time."

"I owe Peeta for something I don't think you know about."

Katniss looks at Rory questioningly and he says, "After Gale told me you were back in 12 with Peeta after the war, I wondered if he would have told you. I figured since you never asked me about it either you didn't know or you wanted to honor Peeta's request you keep it a secret."

"Honor what? What are you talking about?"

"A few months after I turned 13-back when we were all at the same school-Peeta….discovered something about me."

Katniss stares at Rory in silence waiting for him to continue. He pauses before he says, "Do you remember my friend Ash?"

"A little." Katniss had remembered that Rory often hung out with a merchant boy that was in his class. She remembered how Gale used to go off that Rory would spend so much time with someone who's family looked at the people from the Seam as garbage. Ash's Father worked in the Mayor's office and was known to exhibit a superior attitude to anyone who wasn't blond haired and blue eyed. Katniss remembers telling Gale on many occasions that it was Ash's Father who showed such hatred, not Ash himself. She also remembers how Gale had brushed off what she said like he often did back then.

"He was my best friend in school. In a lot of ways he was my only true friend."

Katniss knew what Rory meant. Finding a true friend was hard, especially back then.

Katniss watches as Rory gets a pained look on his face as he says, "One day, right after school let out, I was cornered by a few boys in your class. They told me to pass a message along to Gale to keep his distance from a girl he was friendly with. Apparently the girl was the girlfriend of one of the boys. But the girl had flirted with Gale a lot and wasn't shy about it."

"And they couldn't tell Gale themselves" Katniss says bitterly.

Rory smiles and says, "Of course not, they were cowards. Anyway, in order to ensure I passed the message along they-knocked me around a bit."

"Were you hurt?" Katniss asks, not remembering ever hearing about Rory being beaten up in school.

"They kicked me in the stomach mostly, I tried to fight back but-it was three against one and they were three years older than me. Anyway, I ran into town, the last place I wanted to be was at home. I knew where Ash would be, he always got bread at the Mellark bakery for his Mom every day after school. He saw me when he came out of the bakery, and we went to the back of the store to talk. I told him everything. I just let it all out, and I started crying. Ash started to comfort me….and then he…."

Katniss lays a hand on Rory's shoulder, encouraging him to continue for she could see he was struggling to get the words out.

"He leaned forward and he kissed me."

Katniss was at a loss for words, shocked by what he had just told her.

"I realized at that moment, that I had more than…just feelings for him as a friend."

Katniss leans forward and says softly, "What happened?"

"I kissed him back, the next kiss lasted longer and then we heard someone approach. Peeta saw us. He had gone around back to take out the trash."

Katniss knows that few people in 12 would have been understanding of witnessing two adolescent boys kissing, and that one of those people was Peeta.

"Ash pulled away from me and got up and kicked me in the stomach calling me a sicko and ran off. Shocked that he would do that, I just….started crying harder. Peeta sat down beside me and comforted me. I was humiliated and ashamed, but, he was so kind to me. He brought me some bread and a washcloth for my face. He told me he never tell anyone what he saw. No one."

Katniss smiles hearing about Peeta's kindness, it was what drew him to her so easily. "He kept that promise. He never told me" she says in response.

"I remember he had lost a lot of his memories after he was freed from the Capitol."

"He did, perhaps-that's why he never told me after we returned to 12. Or maybe, he just wanted to honor his word."

Rory shrugs and says, "True. Anyway, Ash and I never spoke again after that day. At school he avoided me and I just…kept my distance. A few weeks later the Hunger Games started and you and Peeta were reaped. I remember being so conflicted. I of course wanted you to win the games, be the victor and come home. I swear my brother didn't sleep a wink during the games, we were all worried about you. But I- also worried about Peeta. I was so happy when you both came home."

"Of course" Katniss says gently.

"Ash and his family didn't make it out of 12 the day the Capitol attacked us."

Katniss suddenly remembered not seeing them in District 13. She gives Rory a look of sympathy in response.

"Even though he hadn't talked to me in over a year, I was still devastated. When our family moved to 2, I tried having relationships with girls but, it just wasn't the same. I was never….with a girl. Once I finished school I knew I had to get away, figure out who I really was. I never felt like I could tell my Mom, or Gale or Vick."

"Gale loves you, he would never stop loving you" Katniss says fiercely.

"I know my brother loves me. Both my brothers and my sister. But 2 was never home to me. I wanted to try fishing, I learned to love being near the water. A few years after being here, I started…to figure out who I was, who I wanted to be."

"So..you and Tobey…."

"Yeah" Rory says as he looks down. "He's been living with me for a year, we got the apartment together."

Katniss nods in understanding, she thought it strange Tobey's room looked so bare, and noticed a lot more stuff in Rory's room.

"So you say he's your roommate to people who don't know?"

"Yes. District 4 is a little more open minded than other Districts but….it's not the Capitol."

Katniss understood where Rory was coming from. Same sex partnerships were only openly acknowledged and accepted in the Capitol before the rebellion. That type of relationship was not permitted in the Districts, not even the career ones. The Districts had to produce as many children as possible to provide for the Capitol and for names to go in the reaping bowl. Anyone who engaged in such behavior would be captured and turned into an Avox, or possibly killed. After the rebellion, it became more acceptable to some, but it was still considered taboo to many. A lot of older and younger people wanting to live openly with a same sex partner moved to the Capitol, if they could find work to support themselves.

"You never wanted to go to the Capitol?"

"And do what? I wasn't going to be a soldier. I like my job. I like it here. I'll admit, my life didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but I'm happy."

"You still miss Ash?"

"I do. Even though he ran away from me that day, I never stopped thinking about him. I think he thought of me too. I sometimes would catch him staring at me in class. I have a good relationship with Tobey, we are close, but-Ash was my best friend. I never had another best friend after him."

"I'm so sorry" Katniss says sadly.

"I've decided, I'm ready to tell my family. I just-don't know how they will react."

"They love you."

"Doesn't mean they will approve."

"We are not in 12 anymore. Things are different now. Hazelle will be supportive, as will Posy and Vick."

"And Gale?"

"All he wants, is for his family be happy. He will be supportive, I know he will."

"I hope you're right" Rory says.

"Thank you. For confiding in me, I appreciate it."

"I'm sorry that I was so resistive to you and Gale for so long."

"I understand why you did, especially now."

"Is Peeta doing ok?"

"I think so. He's still living with Delly at my old house. His memories have not come back. I'm beginning to think, maybe it's for the best."

Hazelle had told Rory what happened to Peeta after his operation. Hazelle had also told Rory that Katniss was trying to help Peeta and Delly adopt.

"My Mom hasn't told me if you are still helping them adopt a baby?"

"I am. The process takes time, but-I think there might be a baby available at the end of the year for them to adopt. If the Mother is still in agreement with letting the baby be adopted. She's a young girl from District 11."

"Well, I hope it works out for them."

"I hope so too" Katniss says.

"I better get to the station."

"I'll walk with you." They walk in silence the rest of the way to the train station. Katniss walks with him to the door and says, "Thanks again for the wonderful day with the girls and Jackson. I hope you plan to visit District 2 soon."

"I'm going to see if I can get off in October for Sienna and Gale's birthdays."

Katniss smiles and says, "I think they would both like that."

"Take care Katniss."

"You too Rory. And I hope you already know this but, I won't say anything to anyone, not even Gale. It's not my place to say anything, I'll let you tell them when you are ready."

Rory smiles gratefully at Katniss and says, "Thanks."

 **A/N: I am so sorry this update is so late! With the holidays and work I just got so behind. As for Rory, I hope this makes some sense as to why he acted the way he did to Katniss. I know in a lot of stories Rory likes or ends up with Prim, while I think the two of them would have been cute together, I wanted to do something really different with this story. And touch upon a subject I think would have been taboo except in the Capitol in the HG universe.**


	126. Chapter 126-Family

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 126-Family

 **December 31**

"Mom, Avie and I can stay up to, right?" Sienna asks Katniss as she puts Jackson in his portable play area. Now 1 year old, Jackson figured out how to use his little legs and Katniss would put him in the portable play area when she couldn't watch his every move for he was now running all over the house.

"Like I told you before, you can both stay up until 10, but then you are going to bed."

"But Mom!"

"No buts Sienna, you are 6, in a couple of years you can stay up till midnight with the grownups."

"Grammie says I'm an old soul" Sienna says pouting.

Katniss laughs softly and says, "You are, you remind me of how I was when I was your age, you take such great care of your sister and brother. But you are still my little girl, and you need your sleep."

Knowing she was not going to get her way, Sienna huffs and turns around but Katniss calls to her, "Sienna wait!"

She turns back around and sees her Mom crouching down and holding out her arms for a hug, Sienna instinctively goes into them. She hears her Mother whisper into her ear, "I'll talk to your Dad, if you continue to do as good in school as you are now, next year you can stay up with us okay?"

"Ok Mom" Sienna says contently and pulls back.

"I love you" Katniss says.

"I love you too" Sienna says sweetly and runs off.

Katniss stands back up and looks towards all the noise she hears in the adjacent living room. The entire family was at their house to celebrate the holidays. She sees Hazelle holding Taran, Vick and Layla's newborn son. Born October 18, his birthday was right between Sienna and Gale's. He was a good baby, and Katniss and Gale hoped Taran and Jackson would be close while growing up. Katniss looks around and sees her Mother helping Avery with a puzzle toy, and sees Gale, Posy, Vick, Layla, and Rory chat with Tobey. As hoped, Rory did end up coming to District 2 this past October and he spent a week at the house with Katniss and Gale. While there Rory told Gale the truth about him and Tobey, and about what happened back in 12. Completely shocked by what Rory confessed, Gale was immediately supportive, but warned his brother that his life would have moments of hardships.

"In my job, I have heard from residents about how they have been attacked, some beaten. We have dealt with those people, but it hasn't stopped it from continuing to happen" Katniss remembers Gale saying to his Brother.

Relieved that his Brother was supportive, Rory then told the rest of the family with Gale by his side. As expected, the rest of the Hawthorne's supported Rory though shocked by his confession, and Hazelle insisted that Tobey come to District 2 for the holidays to meet the family.

When Gale first proposed the idea of building this house to Katniss, she thought he was going over the top with wanting a house this big, but Katniss now realizes that her husband was looking towards the future. All family get togethers were now at their house because they had the room for everyone, and Katniss wouldn't have it any other way.

She continues to stand in the kitchen observing everyone. She sees Gale look over at her puzzlingly, and she responds with a warm smile. He smiles back, thankful that he has everything he ever wanted, right there with him in this room.

* * *

 **June 11 (Sunday)-two and a half years later**

Katniss sits in a chair on the balcony, breathing in the warm ocean air. She watches as the sun comes up and snaps a picture with her new camera that Gale had gotten her for her birthday. Wearing only a sleep shirt, she opens the sliding hotel room door and heads back inside. She sees Gale lying face down on the bed, the covers hanging off the side of the bed. She smiles while admiring his naked body on the bed and sets her camera down on the night stand. She climbs on top of him and begins kissing his shoulders, rousing him from sleep.

He blinks a few times adjusting his eyes to the light that was now pouring through the large sliding door. He moves onto his back and looks up at Katniss who was now sitting on top of him. He reaches his hand up and strokes her face, she stares down at him silently, looking at him with desire in her eyes.

She turns her head and begins lightly kissing his fingers, playfully biting one of them in the process. He feigns a surprised look and pulls his hand back, causing her to chuckle softly in response. Before she can reach for his hand again he sits up and forcefully kisses her, wrapping his arms around her as he continues to kiss her.

Once she begins to feel his erection on her inner thighs, she reaches down and quickly repositions herself and once he is inside her, she begins moving up and down while he begins thrusting. Wanting to feel him deeper inside her, she does a quick nod of head and he without another word, he flips positions with her so that she is lying face down on the bed while pulls the nightshirt up and tosses it off the side of the bed. She raises herself up on her elbows as he begins to move inside of her from behind. She first stares at the bed frame, but then closes her eyes as she lets the feeling of pleasure take over, her head hanging down and begins moaning as she feels his hand grasp her breast, teasing her nipple while the other hand pulls her hips up as he frantically reaches around and begins stroking her clit. Pulling herself up so that she is on her hands and knees, she loses control as she begins to climax, her moans becoming louder and louder until he climaxes inside her.

Out of breath, she moves up and settles in his lap, her back up against his chest as he begins stroking and squeezing her breasts, eliciting soft moans in response until his hands move down to her now again flat stomach, rubbing it gently.

"So-do you think a baby is in there yet?" Gale says as his breathing begins to return to normal while he continues to rub her stomach.

"I don't know-if not-guess we'll just have to keep trying" Katniss says as she turns her head beaming up at him. He bends down and kisses her softly as she reaches her arm up, bringing him down closer to her.

Recently turning 37, Katniss had approached Gale right after her birthday about trying for another baby. Sienna now 8, Avery 7, and Jackson 3, they felt the timing was right for the last Hawthorne to join their family. They had agreed if Katniss became pregnant they would wait until the baby was born to find out if it was a boy or girl.

In order to spend some quality time alone from the kids, Gale had arranged to take Katniss on a weekend trip to District 4, Hazelle watching the kids back at the house. Enjoying their time just to themselves, they got plenty of sleep and had plenty of time for sex, which was something they didn't always have the time or privacy for. With Katniss having off this summer as usual, she had enrolled all three kids in a PES day education program in Silver Lake that lasted from 9-3. This was Jackson's first time in school and so far he had enjoyed being with the other kids. Katniss had used the time to get work done around the house, but would knock on Gale's office door at noon on the days he was working from home so that they could make love during his lunch hour. She told herself she would give it six months, and if she didn't become pregnant in that time frame it wasn't meant to be, though they were both having a lot of fun trying.

* * *

 **June 23 (Friday)**

Katniss looked out the window of the front room of their house as she anxiously waited for Gale to arrive home from work. He had been gone since Wednesday, working downtown and in the Capitol for meetings for the last three days. He was to arrive home at 2:30 pm, getting on the train to Silver Lake right after his morning meeting at his office. She looks at the clock and sees it is 2:35, she begins tapping her fingers in agitation until she sees him walk up the front steps. Before he can reach for his keys she flings the door open, going into his arms.

"Hello to you too" Gale says as he closes the door behind him once finally getting through.

"Sorry I just-I missed you."

"I missed you too, but it's not like we haven't been away from each other before" he says as he begins to take his shoes off.

She kneels in front of him and looks into his eyes as she says, "Must be due to my hormones, after all…." and she smiles as she hands him the positive pregnancy test she had concealed in her hand.

Looking down and seeing what it was, he grabs her and pulls her into his arms and begins happily kissing her. He breaks away from his onslaught of kisses and says, "What time do you have to go pick up the kids?"

"I leave at 2:50, it takes ten minutes to walk there."

He sees it is 2:38 and smiles mischievously at Katniss as he begins unbuttoning her shorts, once he pulls her shorts and underpants off, he gets down on his knees and begins pleasuring her with his mouth. She leans up against the front door and closes her eyes as she feels him lift her leg up to drape over his shoulder. Quickly orgasming, she pulls away from him and hurries as she puts her clothes back on and grabs her shoes, not wanting to be late. As she opens the front door to leave Gale asks her, "Catnip-how about we enroll the kids in a day program next year too?" and she laughs as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out.

 **A/N: So this chapter had a lot of fluff but the drama will be returning for the final chapters of this story!**


	127. Chapter 127-Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: This update came much later than I wanted, I see that I posted this story exactly one year ago so I really want to finish this up as soon as possible! As always thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 127-Arrival

 **November 5 (Sunday)**

Katniss stares out the window as she sees Sienna, Avery, and Jackson out in the field playing with the newest addition to the Hawthorne family, a 15 week old puppy named Lady.

Over the summer Harper's health had declined greatly, and at the end of July the tough decision was made by Gale to put Harper to sleep. Harper had lived to the age of 14, for which Katniss felt was an extremely long time for a large dog as large as he was. She knew Harper's long life was due to his close bond to Gale. Devastated, Katniss had comforted her children for weeks after his passing. By the time fall had rolled around, Katniss had thought about surprising Gale with a new puppy for his birthday. She had found out from one of the teachers at school that a local resident had a puppy that she could not find a home for due to the puppy being the runt of the litter, and after meeting the sweet small female Katniss decided on a whim to adopt her. Katniss brought the puppy home two days after Sienna's 9th birthday.

Hesitant at first to get attached to another pet, Gale became attached to the puppy after just one night, and had asked the kids to name her the next day.

"I think we should call her Lady" Sienna had suggested.

"No! Her name should be Woody" Jackson shouted in response.

"I don't know if Woody is the best name for a girl buddy" Gale had said gently to his son.

"Avery what do you think?" Katniss asked.

Avery scrunched her face in response, thinking hard she then says, "Lady is a nice name, she's really sweet."

And so the decision was made that the small but affectionate black dog would be named Lady Wood Hawthorne. Gale and Katniss choosing the middle name of Wood to appease 3 year old Jackson.

Having only had Lady for a couple of weeks, Katniss had to adjust to having a puppy in the house. Thankful that Gale had experience with rearing a puppy, he had helped prepare the house with the needed chew toys and puppy pads while Lady was being house trained.

Katniss watched as the kids took turns teaching Lady to respond to her name, along with Gale playing fetch with her outside. Despite the fact it was the beginning of November, it was an unusually warm day and Katniss was getting the lunch Gale had prepared ready to take outside for all of them to eat. After everyone's plate was fixed, Katniss goes outside to let them know the food was ready.

When she approaches the meadow, she stops abruptly as she feels a strong kick. Looking down at her protruding abdomen she gently touches her it, feeling another strong kick in response.

Having just begun the sixth month of her pregnancy, Katniss had been having a lot of difficulty breathing the last few days. She took the day off last Friday and went to see her doctor in the District's downtown area near Gale's work.

"How long have you been having trouble breathing?" her doctor, Sarah Pace asks as Katniss takes another deep breath as she listens with her stethoscope.

"About five days" Katniss says in response.

After asking for Katniss to take a few more breaths Dr. Pace removes the stethoscope from her ears and says, "Well, everything sounds good. We can't do any scans because we don't want to risk harm to the baby. At this point I think it's best that you continue to keep doing what you are doing. Your weight is good, your bloodwork so far looks good. Breathing can be difficult in this trimester."

"I usually never had trouble breathing until the very end."

"Which is normal, but, you are older now Katniss."

Not wanting to get into a discussion about her concerns about the side effects some of the other victors had due to their exposure in the arena, Katniss didn't protest when Dr. Pace assured her that her pregnancy was progressing as normal and that there was no need to worry, she chose to keep her concerns to herself, even from Gale.

Standing outside in the unusually warm fall day, seeing her three children playing together happily and feeling her baby move inside her, her fears and emotions take control and she begins having trouble breathing and feels the tears form in her eyes. She gasps for air as she watches Lady run over to Gale as he calls to her and watches as Avery chases after the dog and is scooped up by Gale.

"Daddy stop" Avery says giggling as Gale tickles her, then picks her up and places her on his shoulders.

"Mommy, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Jackson asks as he tugs on Katniss's dress, causing her to snap out of her trance and look down at her son.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Katniss is unable to answer and can only shake her head as Gale having put Avery down comes over to her and says, "You okay Catnip? You look like you saw a ghost" as he places his arm around her, resting his hand on the side of her swelled stomach.

Realizing that she had seen this very scene before her in a dream, without the presence of Lady, she feels her heart begin to slow down as she says, "Fine-I'm fine" and forces a smile, relieved she didn't scream in response as she had when she woke from her dream all those years ago.

* * *

"Ready to tell me what was really bothering you earlier?" Gale asks as Katniss climbs into bed beside him.

Doing her best to act as if nothing was wrong she shrugs as she picks up her book and says, "Seeing the kids with Lady, made me miss Harper and then, I felt the baby kick. I was just-overcome with emotion."

"You felt the baby kick? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want a bunch of hands touching my stomach! If you would have tried to feel, then Sienna would want to and Avery, and Jack. I wasn't in the mood" Katniss snaps back at Gale.

"Katniss-this is our last baby…."

"I'm the one who has to go through this for the fourth time! Forgive me if I want to keep some of this to myself!"

Gale grabs the book from her hands and tosses it aside. She squints her eyes in anger as he says, "Something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong" Katniss shouts.

"I know you better than you know yourself. I know when one of your moods is due to hormones or something else. Now out with it!"

Katniss throws her arms up in frustration and says, "Last week I started having trouble breathing."

"Did you see Dr. Pace?"

"I did on Friday. She thinks it's a normal side effect. But I just-I have this feeling…"

"That it has something to do with the arena? That what happened to Peeta and the others will happen to you?"

"Yes."

"Can some testing be done?"

"Not until after the baby comes."

"Maybe you should see another doctor, get another opinion."

"No. I trust Dr. Pace. I just have to wait and see. I'm sure it's nothing."

"But you're scared."

"I've been scared Gale. Ever since I found out about the consequences of being in the arena. I let my guard down in front of the kids. It won't happen again."

"Katniss-"

She holds her hand up to stop him from continuing, "I don't regret anything we did. Having Jack, deciding to have this baby, none of it" and she leans in and kisses him softly.

They are interrupted by the sounds of a howling Lady coming from downstairs. Gale pulls back and groans in response.

Katniss chuckles and says, "So much for trying to keep her crated at night."

Gale gives her a quick kiss before running downstairs and coming back up a few minutes later with Lady in his arms, the puppy licking his face is appreciation.

Katniss pets Lady as she drifts off to sleep laying in between Katniss and Gale. Gale says softly, "When is your next appointment with Dr. Pace?"

"December 3."

"I'm coming with you to the next appointment. I should have been there last week."

"Gale-"

"Don't argue Katniss. We're partners remember?"

She nods and smiles softly, reaching for his hand as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **February 1 (Thursday)**

"Breath in" Dr. Pace says she listens to Katniss's lungs with her stethoscope.

Katniss takes another deep breath and looks over at Gale, who nods at her in response.

"Everything still sounds good. The baby has dropped, you still having trouble breathing?"

"Yes, but it has gotten better in the last couple of weeks."

"Probably because the baby is preparing to be born. I think it's best if we induce you on Monday. Can you make arrangements?"

"But my due date is the 15th!" Katniss protests.

"We'll be here on Monday" Gale says rising from his seat.

"But-"

"Katniss, your second daughter came two weeks early remember?" Dr. Pace asks.

"That was different."

"The baby is healthy. The baby's weight is good, no problems with your bloodwork. I think it's best if the baby comes early to help your body start to recover."

"Gale" Katniss says, her anxiety rising.

Gale wraps his arm around Katniss and pulls her close, trying to comfort her as Dr. Pace says, "Do you trust me Katniss?"

"Yes" she says, slight hesitation in her voice.

"Then I will see you at the hospital on Monday at 7 am."

* * *

 **February 5 (Monday)**

Katniss sighs in relief as she hears soft cries coming from the other side of the room. The baby had just been pulled out a few minutes ago, Dr. Pace arranging for Katniss to have a C-section birth. Not wanting to have a C-section but understanding the reason Dr. Pace recommended it, Katniss feels pressure as her abdomen begins to be stitched up. Despite only a few minutes going by, it feels like an eternity as she waits for someone to announce if it is a boy or girl. Just as she was about to call out for Gale, she sees a small white bundle come into view and turns her head as she sees a newborn baby beside her head.

"We have another beautiful girl Catnip" Gale whispers into her ear as she holds her arms up and he places the unhappy newborn in her arms.


	128. Chapter 128-Blue

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I apologize again for the delayed updates** **Life has been pretty busy for me at the moment, but this story will be finished! My goal is for the story to be done by end of March.**

Chapter 128-Blue

"We have another beautiful girl Catnip" Gale whispers into Katniss's ear as she holds her arms up and he places the unhappy newborn in her arms.

Totally exhausted from her lack of sleep the night before but eager to bond with her baby, Katniss is disappointed when the nurse takes the baby away after a few moments, unable to get the newborn to stop screaming.

An hour later Katniss sits up in the hospital bed, her abdomen now stitched up, she is still numb from the fast-acting medication she was given right before her C section was performed.

She is anxious as she waits for the nurse to bring her new daughter back into the room. Having been through childbirth three times before, Katniss knows the nurses and doctor need to examine the infant and clean her up before bringing the baby back to her. She is alone, for Gale was outside in the waiting room with Hazelle, Vick, Layla, and the kids.

A large smile crosses her face when the nurse comes back in. The baby still crying, the nurse says to Katniss, "She did not want to come out" while handing the baby to her.

Cradling the small baby in her arms, Katniss tries to soothe the upset infant but is unsuccessful. Trying a different approach, Katniss opens up her gown and pulls out her breast, hoping the baby will begin to feed.

The baby immediately begins to calm down as she begins nursing, quickly sucking so hard it caused Katniss to gasp in surprise. She repositions the baby so that she can breastfeed more easily with the baby's body tucked under her arm. She then places a pillow beside her so that she can rest her arm, silence overcomes the room as the baby feeds. Katniss can see the baby's eyes blink, but cannot see her eyes directly due to the position she was in. The baby's head totally bald, no traces of any hair can be seen.

"I'll leave you both alone now, ring the bell if you need anything" the nurse says laying a gentle hand on Katniss's shoulder before walking out.

"Thank you" Katniss says appreciatively as she watches the woman leave. A few moments later Katniss hears a soft knock on the door and sees Gale's face in the door window.

She nods her head letting him know it was alright to come in, and she smiles as he quickly comes over to her and pulls a chair up beside the bed.

"How is she doing?" Gale asks, a huge smile on his face.

"Quiet now that she is eating" Katniss says smiling back at him.

"Do you want everyone to come in? The kids are excited to see her" Gale asks.

"In a few more minutes, I want to make sure she is full before I stop feeding her." Understanding her need for privacy, Gale knows even after all the years she has known Hazelle and Vick, there was no way she would ever breastfeed in front of them. Katniss breastfed all of her children in private, only breastfeeding openly in front of him.

He leans in and kisses her softly and gently touches the baby. Gale sits and watches them and when the baby finally finishes feeding, Katniss gasps in shock when she looks down at the baby's face.

"What is it?" Gale says, moving closer immediately concerned that something was wrong.

"Her eyes-look!" Katniss says and reaches for Gale's arm bringing him closer to her chest.

Gale is taken aback as he looks into the baby's eyes, expecting to see the same gray color he and Katniss and their children have, he is shocked when he sees deep blue eyes staring back at him.

The same shade of blue as Prim and her Mother's eyes. The shade of blue the typical merchant of District 12 had.

"Her eyes are just like-"

"Prim's" Katniss says interrupting him.

"And your Mother's."

Katniss shakes her head and says, "No, they are exactly like Prim's. My mom's eyes are a lighter shade of blue, these are darker, just like hers."

Gale tries to remember Prim's exact eye color, while he spent a lot of time with Prim, the memories began to fade as the years went by since her death. With it being almost twenty years since he last saw Prim, Gale doesn't have the heart to tell Katniss he doesn't remember the difference between her Mother and Prim's eyes.

"I guess this makes her name even more significant" Gale says as Katniss hands the baby over to him.

"Would it bother you if she ends up having blonde hair as well?" Katniss asks, catching him off guard.

He jerks his head up and says, "No! Of course not. Our lives in District 12 happened over twenty years ago, the past is the past. This is my child, I love her no matter what. Boy or girl, blonde hair or black hair, blue eyed or gray eyed. I can't believe you would ask me that."

Knowing that she was in the wrong she sighs and says, "I'm sorry, I just-I'm so tired and-I'm afraid."

"Hey, we agreed not talk about that right now okay? We need to enjoy this moment, this is our last baby, we need to take advantage of every second we have with her" Gale says looking fiercely into her eyes.

Katniss nods as the baby's small fingers wrap around her finger. She moves up and kisses the baby's head as Gale continues to hold her.

"Maybe everyone should wait until tomorrow to see her, you need your rest" he says as he places the baby back into her arms.

"No-I want everyone to meet her, Please, let's bring everyone in."

"Okay, but they are not staying any longer than an hour. I'll take everyone out to lunch in order for you to get some sleep."

A few moments later, Katniss smiles as Hazelle, Layla, Vick, Sienna, Avery, Jackson and Taran come in. Jackson now 4 and Taran 3, the two boys were extremely close since Taran was still an only child and Jackson the only other boy in the family.

Hazelle as expected swoops in and takes the baby from Katniss's arms. Used to this behavior, Katniss sits back and tries to relax as Hazelle gushes over her newest Grandchild.

"Mom are you okay? You look sad" Sienna says as she comes over to Katniss.

"I'm fine sweetie, I'm just really tired" Katniss says, not letting on that she was beginning to feel some pain in her abdomen, the numbing medication beginning to wear off.

"Her eyes are blue!" Avery says as the baby is placed on her lap on the chair, Taran and Jackson leaning over her to get a better look.

"Yes they are" Gale says as he kneels down wrapping his arm around Taran.

"How come her eyes aren't like ours?" Jackson asks confused.

"Because it appears your new sister might look more like your Grandmother's side of the family" Hazelle says.

"Will she have light hair like Grandma?" Avery asks.

"We don't know yet, she might" Gale says smiling.

"Her eyes are so pretty" Sienna says, waiting patiently for her chance to hold the baby.

"Enough about the eyes, what's her name?" Vick asks quickly changing the subject.

"Well, before we saw that she has eyes like my sister's, we had decided on a name that would represent our District. As you know, this will be the last baby for us, it took us a while to agree on a tree name but-her name is Juniper." 

"Juniper-I love it" Layla says leaning in and giving Katniss a hug.

"It's a lovely name and both of your Father's would have been proud of the two of you choosing a name to honor District 12" Hazelle says.

"Thanks Mom" Gale says appreciatively.

Once everyone has their turn to hold Juniper, Gale quickly ushers everyone out saying that he will be taking them all to lunch at the new restaurant that opened up near Hazelle's townhouse.

"I will see you all tomorrow okay?" Katniss says as she hugs Sienna, Avery, Jackson and Taran goodbye.

"Me too?" Taran asks.

"Yes, you too buddy, all of you are staying at Grammie's this week while your Aunt gets some rest" Vick says pulling his son away from Katniss's bed.

Gale gives Katniss a quick kiss and places Juniper in the portable crib next to her, the baby now asleep. Gale gives Juniper a soft kiss and bends over Katniss and says, "I'll be back in a couple of hours, if you need anything-"

"We'll be fine" Katniss says, yawning.

"I love you" he says quietly.

"I love you too."

Once he leaves and the door closes behind him, Katniss changes the setting on the bed so that she is able to lay back, trying to get into a more comfortable position to sleep when she begins coughing uncontrollably, ringing the bell for the nurse to come help.


	129. Chapter 129-Fluid

**DISCLAIMER: HG CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews-also, I wanted to do a quick poll, for my next story, I'm going to do a story from Katniss's point of view, but I'm wondering if people would be more interested in a typical hunger games story that is galeniss with Peeta in the picture, a galeniss story that is a crossover fic (set in Panem but with Walking Dead characters in it-the storyline will be better than it sounds lol), or a Gale/Katniss/Finnick love triangle story. I typically like non-cannon pairings, hence my love for Galeniss, and there's so many Gale/Katniss/Peeta stories so I thought some people might be interested in something different.**

Chapter 129-Fluid

"Breathe into the mask" the nurse says to Katniss while helping Katniss sit up. Katniss quickly grabs the mask and her breathing slowly returns to normal as the oxygen quickly goes into her nose and mouth.

"I'll get the doctor" the nurse says and Katniss nods at her while still holding the mask over her face.

Trying not to panic, Katniss begins repeating Sioux words over and over in her head to help calm her nerves. Finally able to release the mask from her face and breathe normally, she nervously taps her fingers on the side of the bed while continuing to repeat the all the words she knows over and over.

After what seems like an eternity, Dr. Pace comes into the room and immediately starts examining her. Katniss sees a troubled look on her face as the doctor says, "Let's take you back for X-rays."

"What about-" But before Katniss can finish Dr. Pace says, "The nurse will take Juniper to the nursery."

An hour later, Katniss now continuously repeating her list of kind acts in her head, she stares at the wall as she waits for Dr. Pace to come back in. She wants to call Gale, but decides to wait until the doctor comes back. 'Why make him worry if it's not serious' she thinks to herself.

But deep down she knew it was serious and her fears were confirmed when Dr. Pace comes into the recovering room and says, "X-rays showed you have fluid in your lungs, we need to remove the fluid right away."

Katniss doesn't have time to process the doctor's words before another nurse comes into the room, holding an extremely long needle in her hand. Katniss is instructed to lay down while Dr. Pace inserts a numbing medication into her neck, and within seconds she is not able to feel anything below her neck. Katniss hears another person come into the room. Another doctor has come in, and while introducing himself his name is gone from Katniss's memory as quickly as it went in. Katniss watches as he takes the long needle from the nurse's hand and inserts the needle into her chest. Katniss takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, Sioux words racing in her head.

"You are doing great Katniss" Dr. Pace says laying a hand on her shoulder gently. Katniss can only nod as she breathes heavily, her eyes now open, she stares up at the ceiling. She begins thinking about how as a girl her Mother talking about some of the residents in 12 having fluid in their lungs, and how it could be fatal.

Once all the fluid is removed and everyone leaves except for Dr. Pace, Katniss says, "So this is why I've been having trouble breathing."

"Most likely-advanced pregnancy made it difficult to see your symptoms and as you know-we couldn't do any X-rays while you were pregnant with Juniper."

"So now what?"

"We run some tests. Make sure the fluid doesn't build back up."

"And if it does?"

"You will need to be referred to see another doctor, someone who specializes in this area- I'd recommend seeing someone in the Capitol."

"Of course" Katniss says dryly.

"I met a new female doctor fresh out of medical training, from District 11. She's excellent, I think you would like her."

"Why isn't she practicing in District 11 then?"

"She wants to get more training from experienced doctors in the Capitol."

Katniss nods and looks at the clock on the wall and says, "Can the nurse bring Juniper back up? I probably need to feed her now."

"In a little bit, we need to do some blood work before she comes back in here."

"But my baby-"

"Your baby will be fine Katniss. If she's hungry, our nurses will make sure she is fed."

Katniss wanted to argue with her, but she respected Dr. Pace too much to do that, she knows if Gale had been in the room with her he would have made a scene and demanded that the bloodwork be done later, but the truth was, Katniss was still numb in the chest and arm area and knew that breastfeeding probably would have not worked out so well despite her best efforts trying.

Three hours later after her blood was taken and getting a chance to sleep, she awakens and sees Gale sitting on a chair across from her with a sleeping Juniper in his arms. The numbness now completely worn off, she quickly sits up as she says, "What time is it?"

"A little after 4" Gale says as he slowly gets up and walks over to her bed smiling as he looks down at his daughter.

"I guess I was tired" Katniss says as he hands Juniper to her.

"Well, you did have a baby today" Gale says giving Katniss a kiss on her forehead.

"How was lunch" Katniss asks as she repositions Juniper in her arms, the newborn barely moving.

"We were out a lot longer than I thought, it was a great time. The kids all behaved themselves and kept busy. It wasn't the same without you though."

"Was I-sleeping when you came in?"

"You were out cold."

"Did you-talk to Dr. Pace?"

"No, was I supposed to?"

"I just-wondered if she came to talk to you."

Gale frowns as he says, "What is it, is it Juniper?" panic setting in his voice.

"Gale you know nothing's wrong with Juniper, I would have called you right away."

Katniss sees the wheels turn in Gale's head as he processes her words. "You couldn't breathe again" he says.

"My lungs were filled with fluid. That's why I've been having trouble breathing. They drained the fluid out. Dr. Pace is sending me to a doctor in the Capitol."

"Katniss do you think-"

"I don't know-maybe" Katniss says cutting him off, not saying the dreaded word. The very place that drove them apart inadvertently all those years.

Katniss feels Juniper begin to stir and watches as the baby opens her eyes. Katniss smiles as she looks into Juniper's deep blue eyes. After a few moments Juniper begins to fuss, signaling to Katniss she needs to feed.

While Katniss begins to nurse Juniper, Gale quickly walks out of the room, catching Katniss off guard. Unable to go after him, Katniss leans back on the bed and lays on her side with Juniper while she feeds, gently touching the baby's head while she tries to forget about her and Gale's conversation.

Gale continues walking as quickly as he can down the hall, at times brushing past people along the way without apologizing. Once outside, he begins walking down the street despite the fact it was snowing and he had no coat on. Walking with no purpose, he finds himself in his old neighborhood. He walks past his old apartment and the park behind his apartment, ignoring the stares he was getting from the people he passed by.

He begins walking into the busier section of downtown, where the shops and restaurants were. Knowing he better head to the nearest train station to get back to the hospital because he was bound to run into someone he knows because it was almost 5 pm, he hears someone call out his name. He recognizes the voice immediately.

He turns around and sees her standing there staring at him in shock, they hadn't seen in each other in over ten years. She looked the same, only looking slightly older, her hair still blonde, it was tied back in a neat ponytail. Still pretty thin, she looked healthier than the last time he had seen her.

"Dez" he says hesitantly.

He sees her eyes begin to tear up. He sees her try to hold them back. "You look exactly the same" she says softly.

"So do you" he says.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh-long story."

"Where's your coat?"

"Part of the long story."

"Gale are you okay?"

"Yes, well-no but, it's all part of the long story."

"I was just heading to my parents for dinner, I just got off work from the salon."

"You still live around here?"

"Uh huh. I live in an apartment near here with my-"

Gale raises his eyebrows waiting for her to finish and she looks down as she says, "With my husband."

"Husband? Wow, Dez, I'm, I'm really happy for you. That's great."

Dez shrugs as she says, "Well, I knew the chance of us ever getting back together were impossible."

Feeling uncomfortable, Gale says, "That was the biggest regret of my life, how I handled that whole situation. You didn't deserve that."

Dez raises her hand and says, "I'd rather not talk about it. Can we, go get a coffee or something?"

"I'm sorry Dez I can't, I have to go."

"But Gale please can't we just talk?"

"Dez, I'm sure you know a lot has happened since the last time we saw each other."

"No shit. I know about your marriage, all your kids. I've seen Katniss's interviews with Caesar."

"Then you know why I have to go."

"But Gale-"

"I'm sorry" he says as he turns to leave. As he begins walking, he quickly turns back around and says, "Dez wait."

"Yeah?" she says desperately hoping that he changed his mind.

"I just wanted you to know, Harper died last year."

He sees her face fall, sad to hear about Harper, but also sad that he wasn't taking her up on her offer for the two of them to reconnect.

"He lived a long, happy life" she says.

"He lived a lot longer than I ever expected him to."

"Did you get another dog?"

"I did, Katniss-surprised my children and I with a new puppy. Our new dog is a female named Lady. She's a nice dog, but I still miss Harper, I miss him a lot."

"I miss him too. We have a dog at our apartment. You're right, there aren't many dogs like him."

"Goodbye Dez."

He sees tears begin to fall from her face as she says, "I miss you so much."

"A part of me will always love you Dez." And she watches as he quickly walks towards the train station.

'You never loved me as much as her' she thinks to herself sadly.

* * *

When Gale arrives back at the hospital, he is told where Katniss and Juniper have been moved to. He goes to the floor she is on and walks into her room and sees Juniper in a portable crib in the corner of the room, Katniss sitting in a chair watching TV.

She gets up when he walks into the room. "Where did you go? You just left!"

"I'm sorry, I had to get some air. I had to-clear my thoughts."

"Clear your thoughts" Katniss says in annoyance.

"I go crazy when I think about what the Capitol has done to you."

"Dr. Pace says we can go home tomorrow" the annoyance still in her voice.

"Is she still here?"

"Oh no-she left right after you stormed off. Why?"

"I just thought maybe I could talk to her."

"Well sorry you missed her" she says dryly.

Gale walks over and sees Juniper sleeping soundly, Gale touches her face then pulls up a chair next to Katniss.

"Did you eat?"

"Not yet."

"Do you want me to grab some food from the cafeteria?"

She smiles as she says, "Sounds good" no longer annoyed with him.

They eat in front of the TV, chatting as they flip through the channels, each taking turns getting up to tend to Juniper. Katniss looks over and sees it is almost 10 pm and says, "It's getting late, are you heading over to your Mom's?"

"I should, but I don't want to leave the two of you."

"Your Mom might appreciate the extra help in the morning."

"Ha-true."

He bends down and gives her a passionate kiss before engulfing her in a hug. He tells her that he loves her and then goes over to Juniper's crib and kisses the infant on the forehead before quietly exiting the room.

When he arrives at his Mother's townhouse, he sneaks upstairs and into the room Sienna and Avery sleep in and kisses them goodnight while they slept and did the same for Jack and Taran in their room. He then goes to the basement downstairs area and collapses on the bed, totally exhausted from the whirlwind of emotions he experienced today from seeing the birth of his third daughter, to the fear of Katniss becoming ill, to seeing Dez again. Sleep quickly overcomes him, and he begins to dream. He dreams that he is back in District 12 in the woods hunting. He is a boy again, alone and slightly afraid. He knows he shouldn't be in the woods, that it is illegal. He sees a tiny girl, slowly moving in the woods with a bow and arrow. He quickly approaches her.

"Hunting is illegal you know" he says startling her.

She stops dead in her tracks and looks at him, a terrified expression on her face.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Katniss" she whispers.

"Catnip?"

"Katniss" she says louder.

"Katniss? Well I'm going to call you Catnip, I like that better."

The scene changes and he is now in District 2, in a bar. He's in the bar he met Dez in all those years ago.

He looks around and sees her standing at a table top with her friends. She is smiling brightly and laughing, looking absolutely beautiful.

"Daddy?" Avery's voice interrupting and changing the scene again and he finds himself sitting with her on the couch in the living room of their house in Silver Lake.

"Yeah Avie?" he says turning towards her.

"Is Mommy dying?"

And before he can answer he hears the alarm go off on his phone, waking him up. Once he turns the alarm off, he goes into the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face, trying to shake off the uneasiness he felt from the dream. He showers and once dressed, heads upstairs and makes breakfast for Hazelle and the kids before they come down.

They run into his arms when they see him. He tells them they will see Katniss and Juniper when he picks them up from the hospital.

"But you said I could come with you" Sienna says.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to stay here and help Grammie get the basement ready for your Mom and Juniper."

"But Dad-"

"No buts Sienna."

He didn't want Sienna to come with him because he wanted to talk with Dr. Pace at the hospital, he also wanted to use the opportunity to talk to Katniss on the train ride about their situation, which they couldn't do if Sienna was around. He hated to disappoint his oldest daughter but he had no choice.

Sienna barely says goodbye to him when he leaves. Anxious to get to the hospital, Gale quickly says goodbye to everyone else and heads out the door, forgetting to take the onesie Hazelle's friend had given to the family as a gift for Juniper.

When he gets to Katniss room he runs into her arms, his actions catching her off guard yet again.

"Gale are you okay?" she says as he pulls back, a look of concern on her face.

"I will be once I have a word with these doctors" he says fiercely.


	130. Chapter 130-Trust

**DISCLAIMER: HG CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME**

 **A/N: Wow! So sorry for such it being almost three months since my last update! Been extremely busy in my personal/professional life. I also procrastinated because I'm nearing the end of the story I'm sad it will be ending but I look forward to working on my next story. As always thanks for the reviews and sticking with this story on my long journey writing it!**

 **To refresh where the story left off, after the birth of Katniss's fourth baby she started experiencing breathing problems again, this chapter picks up about a month after Juniper was born.**

Chapter 130-Trust

 **Wednesday March 7**

"Hello Katniss, I'm Dr. Hughes" the young but professional looking darker skinned woman says as she extends her hand for Katniss to shake.

"Hello" Katniss says nervously as she shakes her new doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Dr. Hughes says smiling then turns to Gale and says, "And you as well" extending her hand again for Gale to shake.

Gale gives a curt smile and a firm hand shake and says, "Thanks for re-arranging your schedule to meet with us."

"Sure. Normally my office schedules new patients 90 days out but Dr. Pace is a personal friend of mine and this week was a lighter week in my schedule. It was no problem for me to re-arrange some things. I know that you had quite a scare right after you gave birth Katniss, have you had any trouble breathing since your daughter's birth?"

"No."

"That's good to hear, let's take a listen" Dr. Hughes says as she moves closer to Katniss and places her stethoscope on Katniss's back to listen to her breathing.

"Everything sounds okay, but we need to do some testing which as you know, will require blood work and X-rays. We will do the first round of X-rays and blood work today and then we will schedule the second round of testing 3 weeks from now."

"What kind of tests are you doing?"

"Basic tests at first, just looking at your current levels, I have some of that information already from Dr. Pace, when you come back three weeks from now, we may be taking a lot more blood from you depending on what the tests show."

"You do know about the Capitol's current research with all remaining Victor's right? About how some of us have shown strange health effects years after leaving the arena? Infertility in some, headaches, neurological problems, now breathing problems like myself" Katniss says.

"I do. With your permission, I can have you sign some paperwork that allows my office to specifically get your tests results from the President's mansion. I'm a doctor here in the Capitol but I'm not one of _the_ former Capitol doctors. You know who I mean."

Katniss nods in response.

"Some of them are still around. The ones who are not serving prison sentences for insubordination are the ones who are working with the current doctors tied to President Paylor's mansion who are in charge of the research on the Victors such as yourself. Like I said, with your permission, I can have access to your test results and be a part of your treatment plan."

"Of course" Katniss says.

"I was hoping you would give me permission."

"It's nice to see that residents of Panem have options when it comes to this kind of thing now" Katniss says.

"All part of what we fought for, all of us" Gale says putting his arm around Katniss.

"Do you have any questions about the testing or the X-rays?"

"Not really. I'm exclusively breastfeeding my daughter. No formula. This is my last baby and I want to be able to continue breastfeeding her as long as I can. With my last daughter I had to end breastfeeding early because I had to get that radiation injected into me. I don't have to do anything like that again do I?

"No. As long as you are not pregnant X-rays are perfectly safe. And after your blood is taken we'll make sure you get a small snack before you leave just to be on the safe side."

"Thanks" Katniss says with a small smile, her fears at ease. She immediately felt a sense of calm with Dr. Hughes, which was rare for her since she hadn't trusted too many doctors besides Dr. Pace.

"One of my assistants will be in shortly to take you back for the X-ray and then to the lab. Then you will be done and my secretary can schedule you for your follow up appointment in 3 weeks." Dr. Hughes then shakes both of their hands for a final time and gives Katniss a warm smile before exiting the room.

Gale turns to Katniss and says, "Well? What did you think?"

"I like her, I like her a lot."

"Me too. I can see why Dr. Pace recommended her."

"She's from District 11 originally, I'm not sure if that's why I instinctively trusted her or not, because she's not from the Capitol."

"I think it's understandable that you'll never trust anyone from the Capitol" Gale says in a supportive manner.

"Too much has happened."

"Of course."

"Even though I do trust her for the most part, and despite the fact she's not _from_ the Capitol….I still don't…"

"Fully trust Paylor?"

Katniss gives Gale a look that was a cross between an apology and confusion. Apologizing for the fact that she didn't trust the person Gale most admired and looked up to. Confusion for not knowing why she couldn't fully trust Paylor despite all the support Katniss had given her during the war and the pardon Paylor gave Katniss after she killed Coin. Katniss knew part of it was the fact that Paylor still kept Heavensbee in the inner circle, Heavensbee who was a supporter of Coin. Heavensbee, the mastermind of the Quarter Quell, key player of the rebellion, and the person who knew for years about the effects of the arena yet remained silent about it for decades. Keeping someone like that around to her was unacceptable no matter how valuable his guidance was.

"No."

"I know you don't. I don't agree with it, but I can live with it."

Katniss leans in and gives Gale a sweet kiss and pulls back giving him a loving look when they hear a knock at the door and a medical assistant walks in.

* * *

 **Thursday May 4**

Gale finishes proofreading the report he had written for the final time before hitting the send button on his computer. It was almost 5 pm and he was finishing up what was due to President Paylor before leaving his office for the day to head to the train station to go home. He was off Friday and Monday from work for Katniss's birthday. She was turning 38 and he was taking her to dinner Monday night as a surprise. Her Mother was coming into town tomorrow to stay for a week for she hadn't seen Juniper since she was born. She was also going to be accompanying Katniss to her next follow up visit with Dr. Hughes.

The good news was that the X-rays from March and April showed Katniss's lungs were clear-no more fluid. The bad news was that the blood work from March showed that Katniss's T cell count was abnormally low, and Dr. Hughes began a treatment plan with Katniss right away to raise the T cell count and Katniss began taking medication. In April the bloodwork showed no improvement but the count was not lower. Next week, Katniss and her Mother would be finding out if the count rose or remained the same.

Gale wanted to make this weekend extra special by taking her mind off of things. Luckily the birth of Juniper had brought such joy for the two of them that when he was at home, he didn't have much time to really process what was happening to his wife. But when he was at his office downtown, away from his office at home, reality would sink in.

He tried not to think about what would happen if the unthinkable happened. Dr. Hughes had explained to him and Katniss that the Capitol had seen some Victors in the past die from infections and disease from poor and lowered immune systems. And that most likely, this was the longstanding condition Katniss had developed that had resulted from the arena, not the migraines she had experienced when she had been pregnant with Avery. The migraines being a side effect of that particular pregnancy.

He watches as his computer begins to shut down, the screen updating before going black. He sees his reflection in the screen and stares at himself. He looks down to the left and sees a picture of him, Katniss, Sienna, Avery, and Jackson with Lady outside their home. He realizes he needs to get a new picture to put out, one with all of them plus Juniper.

Juniper was now three months old and overall was a pretty good baby. Her eyes were still blue like Prim's but it was unknown what her hair was going to be like because she was still bald. Katniss had chosen not to return to work so she was off until the fall, giving her the whole summer to spend with the kids. With the exception of Sienna and Avery doing some summer activities during the day, none of the children would be in any type of daycare.

Gale was concerned that Katniss might not have the stamina to care for four children, but her energy level so far seemed fine. Come June when everyone is out of school and she was watching the kids seven days a week as opposed to only being with all of them weeknights and on weekends might be a different story, but for now she seemed alright. He offered to hire someone to help her, but she passed on the offer.

He knows she wants to spend as much time with them as she can with all the uncertainty right now.

He feels the tears start to form in his eyes, he only allows this to happen when is alone. He lets a few tears fall before wiping them away and getting up from his desk. He locks up his office and heads out, for everyone has left already. He refuses to let the tears fall again on the long train ride home.

When he walks in the door, he is greeted by Lady who licks his face. He then is greeted by Jack who is now 4.

"Hey buddy" Gale says as Jack releases himself from Gale's legs.

"Food is ready" Katniss calls out from down the hall.

Gale walks down the hall and into the open kitchen and family room and sees that Katniss has ordered pizza. Everything is laid out on the large kitchen island as 8 year old Avery pours drinks and 9 year old Sienna holds Juniper.

"And I almost thought you had cooked a meal for all of us" Gale says jokingly as he gives Katniss a quick kiss.

"That's your job" Katniss says as motions for everyone to come eat. Katniss takes Juniper from Sienna and places her in the portable rocker while they eat.

Once dinner is finished they play a board game on the kitchen island before getting ready for bed. Once Sienna, Avery, and Jackson have gotten their baths and gone to bed, Katniss nurses Juniper in Juniper's room before putting her down. It was 10 pm, and Katniss knows Juniper will wake up around 6 am, giving her at least 8 hours before she has to nurse again.

She hears Gale come into the room as she rocks back and forth in the glider in the room. The walls painted yellow for they didn't know if Juniper would be a boy or girl when they were getting the room ready before her birth.

"Everyone's asleep" Gale says as he kneels down beside them.

Katniss nods as she sees that Juniper is finished and she pulls the baby away from her and covers herself back up. Gale feels himself start to get aroused seeing Katniss's very exposed, very hardened nipple. Even though he has seen her like this a thousand times before, her body still excited him each and every time.

He knew though that with so much on her mind right now sex might be the furthest thing from it.

Once Juniper is asleep in her crib and they both head back into their room with the baby monitor turned on and placed on the nightstand.

"Peace and quiet at last" Katniss says as she lays down on the bed.

"Do you want to take a shower first" Gale asks.

"I will in a minute. How was your day?"

"The usual, I had a bunch of paperwork I had to work on. It was pretty boring actually."

"Well my day consisted of taking care of a baby, picking up a 4 year old from pre-school and picking up two older kids from school."

"I was looking at my schedule for June, I think I can take a week off towards the end of the month. I was thinking-perhaps we could go and see the tribe-introduce them to Juniper?"

Gale sees Katniss's face light up as she sits up and says, "I was going to ask you if you had any time off from work, I'd like that."

"Even if I didn't have time I'd make time."

Katniss gives Gale a hug as she says, "I love you."

"Love you too" he says smiling.

She begins kissing him softly, then more deeply. He moves her to the edge of the bed and pulls her pants and underwear off. She lays down and spreads her legs for him unsure of what he wants to do next. Having only been intimate a few times since Juniper's birth, she almost feels a sense of shyness as she looks up at him. She watches as he removes his clothes and as he removes the rest her clothes as she lays before him completely naked. He gives her that look of desire that only he can when he kneels down and moves her feet to the edge of bed and begins going down on her. She breaths heavily as he begins, then she begins panting then moaning as he picks up the pace, she feels her nipples harden and begins looking up at the ceiling as her body begins orgasming. Just when she thinks he is finished his mouth is on her again, arousing her and pleasuring her all over again. When he is finally finished, he begins kissing her inner thigh as her heartbeat returns to normal. He then runs his hands up along her body and touches her breasts before giving her a deep kiss.

Once he finishes giving her such a passionate kiss, he pulls the covers up over them to sleep. She gives him a look of disappointment and he says, "This was a teaser for your birthday weekend."

Her frown turns to a seductive smile as she gives a kiss before turning off the light to go to sleep.


	131. Chapter 131-Honor Them

**WARNING: HG CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Chapter 131-Honor Them

 **Thursday December 28-The Capitol**

Katniss held Juniper close to her chest as she stood with Gale, Sienna, Avery and Jackson in the large hall in the newly built museum that was about to be unveiled to those only invited in attendance. She didn't want to be there, but knew she and Gale were expected to be. The Capitol was about to open to the public a new museum, a museum dedicated to the Tributes and Victors of the Hunger Games, the entire three floor building immortalizing the 75 years of the history of the games. The building was large, each floor five times the size of the floors of the District museum which had 12 floors. Each tribute throughout the 75 years was to be featured, with a larger area dedicated to each Victor and a special area dedicated to the three Quarter Quells, the last Quarter Quell in the final section on the third floor.

The museum was to officially open on January 2, the day after the New Year holiday, but the remaining Victors and their families along with Government and Capitol officials were invited to a see the museum privately before the residents of Panem. President Paylor had wanted to build the museum as a way to honor the memory of the Tributes and Victors ever since she came to the Capitol, but felt Panem needed time to heal. Now 20 years after the end of the war, she felt the time was right.

Katniss wanted no part of this, but she knew being one of the few former Victors left along with being the wife of Government Official, she was expected to be there. She knew how bad it would look if Gale was there with their children without her. This was the day she most dreaded, the day she would have to explain to her children her role in the Hunger Games. She knew that Sienna and Avery knew that she was a Victor, as a teacher, Katniss knew that in grade 3 all students learned about the history of the Hunger Games throughout the school year. Sienna had been learning about it and Avery had just begun learning about it since starting grade 3 in September. But neither Sienna nor Avery had actually seen footage of Katniss fighting in the games. Katniss wasn't sure it she was ready to answer the questions she knew she was going to be asked. She knew she was going to have to do a lot of deep breathing and repeating her list of kind acts and Sioux words in her head over and over to get through the tour of the museum today.

She sees Heavensbee towards the front, about to head to the podium that was in the front of the large double doors that lead into the front entrance. Katniss sees him standing next to Haymitch. Katniss sees a very large flask in Haymitch's hand.

"Hey stranger" Katniss hears Johanna call out to her as she approaches her. Katniss gives a small smile as she approaches and gives Johanna a half hug with Juniper still in her arms.

"You are going to have to fake it a little bit better than that Mockingjay" Johanna says with a smirk.

"Where's Holly?"

"Not here-she's 14 now remember? The last place she wants to be is here with me. Just wait-you got three girls to deal with. She's at a friend's house till I get back to District 7. I didn't want to be here, but I HAD to see what I looked like on my giant interactive screen. You heard we get our own section right?"

"Yeah I heard."

"And we get to be featured twice!" Johanna says sarcastically.

"I can hardly wait" Katniss says.

"Hand over that baby" Johanna says as she reaches for Juniper who was now 10 months old. Katniss obliges and unstraps Juniper from the carrier strapped to Katniss's body.

"Is she walking yet?" Johanna asks.

"No, only standing with assistance."

"Well, plenty of time for walking and running later."

They are interrupted by Heavensbee who taps on the microphone and says, "Welcome! In a few moments we will be opening the doors and you will be able to roam freely throughout the building and throughout the three floors. If you are here, it is because you have been invited by the President. All of us who work here in the Capitol are very proud of this museum, we feel this is the best museum we've done yet. We've waited a long time to build it, and we hope you are as proud of it as we are. Ladies and gentlemen, I present, the President of Panem."

Heavensbee begins applauding and the audience applauds. Katniss keeps her hands firmly places at her sides as she watches Heavensbee move to the side as Paylor comes out and approaches the podium. She sees Gale stare at her out of the corner of her eye and she turns and gives him a nod letting him know she is alright.

"I would like to thank all the Victors who are here today. I know this is hard day for you. To come here and be forced to remember and see yet again the painful memories of the past. But I wanted to give you and your families a day for you to see this museum in private, away from the public eye. I wanted to give you a day for you to grieve, with or without your families. I wanted to build this museum so that Panem never forgets how we got here, what lead us here to this point in time. This museum was built to honor all of those who died in the Hunger Games, all of the Tributes, the Victors who died in the 3rd Quarter Quell, and to honor you, the current Victors. Panem honors you."

The large double doors then open. The crowd slowly moves in. Johanna hands Juniper back to Katniss as Haymitch comes over to them. Katniss, Gale, Haymitch, Johanna, Sienna, Avery, and Jackson head in together through the double doors and into an extremely large room. Katniss looks around the crowd trying to see if Peeta is there but she does not see him, she makes a mental note to ask Haymitch about it later. She also notices that she does not see Annie anywhere either. They start in chronological order, seeing the very first Hunger Games and the very first Tributes. Katniss was surprised by how much archive footage they had on the early Tributes. They had pictures and names for each Tribute. The pictures were not interactive but were in color and were clear pictures. At the end of each section showed a larger section dedicated to an area for each Victor, that had more information given about that person and what happened to them after the games. By the time they got to the 11th games, they saw Mags's area. Katniss was amazed to see a much younger version of Mags, she looked the same yet different from when Katniss knew her. Her first wave of sadness hitting her, Katniss remembering Mags's kindness to her during training right before the Quell along with the other list of kinds acts she has ingrained in her memory. They quickly make their way throughout the museum and come to the 50th games or second Quarter Quell, which is a much bigger section and is Haymitch's section. Sienna, Avery, and Jackson get a kick out of seeing a much younger version of the person they've come to known as "Uncle Haymitch".

"Uncle Haymitch is that you?" Jackson says staring up at the large interactive screen of Haymitch as a tribute. His younger self smiling and doing the poses his stylist no doubt taught him to do during the photo op.

"Yep that's me" Haymitch says while he takes a sip from his flask.

"How old are you?" Avery asks.

"Sixteen."

"Is this how you know my Mom?" Jackson asks.

"Jackson you already know this answer to this" Gale says sternly, annoyed that his son was asking questions he should know the answers to. While Jackson wasn't starting school until next year, Gale had briefly tried to explain to him what the Hunger Games was and why they were here today, including how Katniss knew Haymitch all these years.

"It's okay Gale, I know this place is….overwhelming" Haymitch says as he begins walking away from his sixteen year old holographic self projected above him.

After getting through the second Quarter Quell and through more of the museum, they arrive on the third floor and get to 65th Hunger Games and see the Victor from that year, Finnick Odair. Katniss starts to tear up as she sees a 14 year old Finnick on the large interactive screen projected in front of her.

"Still miss you buddy" Johanna says as she reaches out, her hand going through the holographic image of him.

"Do you need a break?" Gale whispers into Katniss's ear.

Katniss vehemently shakes her head no as she continues walking towards the 66th Hunger Games, she feels someone grab her hand and looks down and sees Sienna smile up at her. Katniss stops and bends down and hugs Sienna tight.

Katniss doesn't get to see much of the next few sections due to needing to take a break to feed Juniper, but meets up with the rest of the group at the 70th Hunger Games, Annie Cresta's section. Katniss reads the history about Annie's win and reads about her life after. She learns some things she didn't know, things Finnick nor Annie herself never told her.

Next up was Johanna's section, the 71st Hunger Games. When the reach the end and see Johanna's hologram, Johanna blurts out, "Ugh I remember that awful brown dress they put me in that day. Look at my hair! I look so stupid."

When Katniss first met Johanna, Johanna was 21. The image Katniss saw before her was a much different looking Johanna from the 21 year old Katniss knew. This Johanna looked so young, so innocent. This was the Johanna that still had a family, still had people she cared about.

"I think you look pretty" Avery says to Johanna.

"Thanks Av, but I look silly, I know I do. I've matured with age" Johanna says with a wink.

Katniss begins repeating Sioux words in her head as they walk towards her section, the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss lets the tears flow as she looks at Rue, Thresh, Marvel, Cato, Foxface and all the other Tributes small interactive screens with a small biography written about them below. Katniss reads and every one of them. When she reaches the end, she sees the two large screens of herself and Peeta before her. Her picture on the right, with Peeta on the left.

She's wearing the dress she wore during her interview with Caesar the day before the games started, Peeta wearing the suit he was interviewed in. She sees the stiffness in her face, the nervousness, trying to remember to smile when Cinna told her to.

"Mom! You look so young!" Sienna cries out. All three of them running over to her hologram.

"I was sixteen, just like Uncle Haymitch was when I was in the Hunger Games" Katniss says wiping the tears from her face.

"You look so pretty" Avery says reaching out and like with Johanna, her hand going right through Katniss's hologram.

"Who's that?" Jackson asks pointing to Peeta's hologram.

"Peeta Mellark, the other Victor who won with Mom" Sienna says.

Katniss is not surprised to hear that Sienna knows who Peeta is, she had turned 10 in October and was in grade 5 this year. She was still learning about the Hunger Games and no doubt had heard about how she and Peeta had won. Jackson however was not understanding how two victors could win and had a look of confusion on his face.

"Peeta and I got to win together because we were both from the same District" Katniss says gently to her son.

The next section was the third Quarter Quell and it was the last section of the museum. It was designed differently, with each Tribute/former Victor with their own interactive area. Katniss again looks at all the former Victor's screens and sees Mags, Johanna, and Finnick along with Betee, Wiress, Enobaria, and Peeta's. Instead of showing the Victor at the end, it leads to a room, when they all enter, they see a large screen on the wall. It is an interactive video that shows the purpose of the Quarter Quell, to jumpstart the rebellion, and ends with footage of the Mockingjay, Katniss in the black Mockingjay suit with the words, "Fire is Catching" written above.

Not prepared for what was in that room, Katniss hears Sienna say, "What is that? Why is mom in that black suit?"

Katniss looks over at Gale who was holding Juniper and sees him hand the baby to Haymitch. He quickly goes over to Katniss as she hisses, "Did you know about this room?"

"No, well, I suspected that they were going to do something in regards to the rebellion but I wasn't given details into what exactly, all I know is that Heavensbee had a lot of say in how this museum was designed."

"I have to get out of here."

"Katniss wait-"

"I can't Gale" and she begins running out of the room, Gale looking back at his family with Haymitch and Johanna nodding letting him know it was alright as he chases after her. He begins to lose sight of her as more and more people pour into the room.

* * *

Katniss feels as if she has turned the clock back 20 years. She is running away in fear, unfocused and crying. Her anxiety high, she is looking for an exit out of the museum and pushes her way through the crowd of people.

When she makes it to the first floor and begins heading to the exit, she bumps into someone hard. She doesn't look at the person and tries to go around them, she mumbles her apologies but is caught off guard by the familiar voice that says, "Katniss? Is that you?"

She looks up and sees Peeta staring back at her.


	132. Chapter 132-Miracle

**DISCLAIMER: HG CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **Words not spoken in English will be italicized.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 132-Miracle

Gale frantically looked ahead of him trying to find Katniss in the mass of people. Looking for her signature black hair that had been styled for the semi special occasion. She had worn it down in curls. He figured she had probably gone down to the first floor to head outside, he still scans as much of the second floor as he can, just in case she happened to be there. By the time he reaches the first floor, he begins heading for the large double door front entrance when he is caught off guard by the sight of Katniss talking to two people, he approaches closer and gets a better look and sees she is indeed talking to who he feared she was talking to-Peeta and Delly. He tries to move around them without them noticing him so that he is behind Peeta in the crowd and can see Katniss's face. He sees them in deep conversation. He sees Katniss look down as she talks, tears falling down her face. His eyes move to Delly and he sees her look at both of them supportively. She is standing beside and holding the hand of a child, a boy who looked about five. Gale knows it is the child that Katniss helped Peeta and Delly adopt right after he lost his memory over five years ago. He thinks hard to remember what the boy's name was. After a few seconds it comes to him-Hunter. He was technically born in District 9, his birth Mother was from there, but his birth Father was from District 11. The parents were young, both having met at a school retreat in the Capitol. Both parents only in grade 11, they had seen each other in secret when they could traveling by train and meeting in the Capitol only during official school functions. When it was discovered the young girl was pregnant, she confessed to her parents who forbade her to see or speak to the young man from District 11 ever again. The young Mother decided on adoption, for her family was poor and from an area called the Downs that Katniss had told him was similar to but not nearly as bad as the Seam was and didn't like the fact that their daughter had a sexual relationship with a boy from an even poorer district. She wanted her baby to grow up to have the best life possible and she knew she couldn't provide that to him or her. She wasn't however, going to give her baby up to just anyone. So Child Services had reached out to Katniss and other contacts they knew around Panem to help match the potential adoptive parents once the baby was born. Katniss had recommended Peeta and Delly, however, due to Peeta's surgery and the complications, after Hunter was born, he remained in Child Services until he was 6 months old and then was released to Peeta and Delly once Peeta made a full recovery. The birth Mother had named him Hunter, and Delly and Peeta had chosen to keep the name.

Gale stares at the boy, his skin was a lighter shade of brown than most of the residents from District 11, no doubt due to his Mother's lighter complexion for Katniss said she had heard she was a red head. He had the typical black eyes of the residents of District 11 and his hair had tight curls and was dark, but had the ever so slight tint of red in it. His eyes move to Delly and he notices the very discreet but noticeable curve to her slightly protruding stomach. Having seen it many times with his own Mother and with Katniss, he can easily tell more often than other men can when a woman is pregnant. And by the looks of Delly, he guessed she was five months along.

His eyes move back to Katniss, he sees she is still crying, but not as hard. Looking incredibly sad, his first instinct is to go to her, comfort her as he has done so many times over the years when her tears fall. But he knows when it comes to the Games, he can't. He knows perhaps, the person standing in front of her perhaps is the only person who can. He sees Peeta reach out and hesitate before pat her on the shoulder, the exchange awkward, obvious that he is unsure what to do. He then sees Katniss move quickly and embrace him, squeezing Peeta tight, her eyes closed tight. She has a look of such content on her face, a look of…happiness. Jealously overcomes him, engulfs him, he wonders if that is how Katniss embraced Peeta when he returned to District 12 after the war, was that how she embraced him when they started their new life together?

He then looks at Delly to gage her reaction, and sees she continues to look at them with the same supportive look she had before, no jealousy at all shown on her face. Gale tries to call his nerves down as he watches Katniss break from Peeta's arms and wipe her tears from her face. He watches as the four of them head for Mags's section, no doubt Katniss wanting to show him the different sections of the people from who they formed bonds with. He turns to head back upstairs for he knows he better check on Juniper for he begins to think perhaps he should not have handled his baby girl to Haymitch, for the old man was clearly intoxicated for he had been taking quite a few sips from his flask since the minute the doors to the museum opened up.

He heads at full speed back up to the third floor, once he finds them, he sees Haymitch sitting in a chair with Juniper in his lap, bouncing her up and down. He sees Johanna with Sienna, Avery and Jack at the 75th Quarter Quell section and sees Johanna teaching them some of her ax moves. He watches as his children try to copy her moves. He approaches them.

"Dad-Johanna's teaching us some moves" Avery says to him as she comes up running to him.

"And we saw Mom's training video from her second Games, she's so good" Sienna says not giving Gale a chance to respond to Avery. Gale had seen while they were touring around the museum that the museum showed each Tribute and Victor's training video, the President not wanting to show any violent footage from the actual games only the training simulation videos were shown in the museum.

"It's why your Mom won the games, she's the best" Gale says smiling at his two daughters. He then goes over to Haymitch and without warning picks up Juniper from his arms and says, "I found Katniss, she's with Peeta and Delly, I saw them all heading over towards Mags's section."

Haytmich blinks and gives a small sigh and gets up. Before he is out of reach Gale says, "Did Peeta ever get his memories back?"

Haymitch pauses before turning around, when he does, he gives Gale a look Gale had not seen in years and says, "You know he hasn't Hawthorne."

"I was just wondering."

"You know what I think? I think you saw something you didn't like between Katniss and Peeta. I see some things never change-even 20 years later." And Haymitch gives Gale a smirk before turning around and heading for the stairs.

Glad that he only had to deal with Haymitch once, maybe at most twice a year, Gale turns back to his children and sees them still engaged with Johanna-now watching opening ceremony parades. He comes over and sees Katniss and Peeta riding on the chariot, their costumes on fire.

"Mommy's on fire!" Jackson says in panic.

"It's okay, she's not really on fire, buddy" Gale says tenderly to his son putting his arm around him.

"It's one of the Capitol's old magic tricks" Johanna says with a wink.

The kids continue intently watching the parade as Johanna pulls Gale off to the side and says, "Where did Haymitch go? Where's Katniss?"

"He's with Katniss and Peeta. I saw Katniss downstairs with Peeta and Delly walking towards Mags's section."

Never being one to hold her tongue, Johanna responds by saying, "Two messed up people taking a stroll down a memory lane—holograms and all. Maybe you should be there with them, I can watch the kids and the baby."

Not wanting to see Katniss find comfort in Peeta's arms that way again, he says, "I think it's best if I stay here. Besides, they have to finish up here anyway." And Gale quickly walks over to join his children, placing Juniper in Sienna's lap, the kids now watching the opening ceremony.

* * *

Katniss moves as quickly as she can as she heads towards the exit of the large building. She knows the last thing she should be doing is leaving Gale and her children behind, but she knows Gale will make sure they will be fine. She needs fresh air to clear her thoughts, to get away from all the holographic images and pictures that have overwhelmed her mind. She has found over the years, sometimes taking a simple fifteen to twenty minute walk can help relieve her stress. And if it doesn't, she hopes by then everything will be wrapped up and everyone will be ready to go and they can walk to the train station and head back to Hazelle's and then back to Silver Lake the next day.

Moving so fast that she is not paying attention, she bumps into someone, she sees it's a man, but she does not look at him.

"Sorry" she mumbles as she tries to get around him.

"Katniss? Is that you?" the familiar voices says to her.

She looks up and sees Peeta staring back at her. It had been over five years since she had seen him. The last time being the day after his surgery, after he had lost his memories after the Quarter Quell. He looked much better, healthier, even younger.

"Peeta" she says softly.

"Are you here alone?" he asks with concern.

"No-my uh-my family, they are upstairs. I just-needed to-clear my head."

She shifts her eyes and sees Delly standing beside him and a young boy-Hunter.

"Hello Delly" Katniss says forcing herself to smile.

"Hello Katniss" Delly says, no hint of malice in her voice. Delly then introduces Hunter to Katniss and Katniss bends down and introduces herself to the young boy. When she stands back up, she sees Delly's slight, but protruding stomach.

"Delly-are you expecting?" Katniss says without realizing what she has just said.

Delly looks over at Peeta who nods at her before responding. "Yeah, almost five months. All this time, we didn't think we could have children naturally-I've been telling everyone it's our miracle baby."

"Congratulations" Katniss says, clearly happy for them. "Do you know what you are having?"

"A girl" Delly says smiling brightly.

"I'm going to be a big brother" Hunter says to Katniss.

"Yes, you are" Peeta says proudly giving his son a pat on the back.

"Wow Peeta, that's great, I'm really happy for you" Katniss says.

"How are you? How are things in your life?" Peeta asks gently.

"Good, kids are good, Gale is good."

He sees something that is bothering her, all these years later still able to tell when she is holding back.

"But" he says.

She looks down, she hesitates before saying, "I found out about seven months ago that I've developed-side effects from my time in the arena. My t-cell levels are low."

"What does that mean?" Peeta asks with concern.

Katniss shrugs and continues look down as she says, "More prone to infections, fluid build up in the lungs are some examples."

"Is the Capitol providing treatment?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'm glad you have your family during this difficult time. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Katniss wanted to tell Peeta just as she longed to tell Gale the truth of what she knew concerning her future, but she knew that neither one of them could know the truth. Gale because he wasn't ready for it, Peeta because it wasn't right for him to know and not Gale.

She thinks back to July when they visited the tribe, Morning Sun asking her if she planned to tell Gale what she knew regarding the very last vision she had.

" _You should tell him what you know"_ Morning Sun had said while making a dreamcatcher for Juniper.

" _He's not ready to know-not yet"_ Katniss had said in response.

" _The longer you wait to tell him, the worse it will be"_ Morning Sun said.

In the present moment, she begins to feel completely alone. The tears begin to fall-hard and without warning.

Fearing he said something wrong, Peeta approaches Katniss closer and says, "I'm sorry-did I say something wrong?"

Katniss shakes her head and says, "No-you didn't. I'm sorry, I just-I'm so sad." The tears continuing to fall.

"I am too, it's why we are so late. I didn't want to come here. But I came here to honor those we lost. I came out of respect for them. And for…Prim."

Her eyes shoot up and she looks at him in the eye. "Do you remember?" she asks, hoping against hope that he remembers what happened to Prim.

"No I don't. But I still remember how you volunteered for her. I'll never forget that" he says as he gently reaches out and pats her on the shoulder.

Touched by his words, she embraces him and closes her eyes. Her feelings of sadness turning to gratitude. She holds him tight for a few seconds before letting go, wiping her eyes.

"Feeling better" he asks with a smile.

"Yes" she says smiling back.

"Where should we start?" he asks looking around.

"Well the place is pretty big. There's so much to see. But if you don't mind, I could show you some highlights."

Peeta turns to Delly and she says, "Sure, we could look at the must see things first and make our way back here to see if there is anything else we want to see before we leave."

Katniss then escorts them to Mags's section, eager to show him what she looked like as a young woman.

* * *

Gale sees Katniss, Peeta, Delly, Hunter, and Haymitch approach them. Juniper now asleep in his arms, the kids were continued to be entertained by Johanna. He was thankful Johanna was with him, for Katniss and Haymitch had been gone for quite a while.

"Mom!" Avery calls out to Katniss and runs to her at full speed.

Gale watches as Katniss goes over to Avery and gives her a big hug. He sees Peeta look at Sienna, Avery and Jackson with interest at Katniss introduces him to them. Katniss then introduces Delly and Hunter to the kids and Gale watches as the kids begin talking to Hunter and pull him off to the side, engaging him in the games they were playing with Johanna.

He sees Katniss look around for him and when she sees him, she smiles and comes over to him.

"There you are" she says as she bends down and gives him a quick kiss.

"You were gone for a while" Gale says curtly.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. I ran into Peeta and Delly and showed them some of the sections, and Haymitch found us."

He sees Peeta start to approach them, he slowly rises with Juniper still in his arms and holds her protectively.

"Is this your youngest?" Peeta asks smiling. Gale knows Peeta poses no threat, but for no good reason Gale didn't like the idea of him meeting his children.

"Yes, this is Juniper" Katniss says and motions for Gale to bend down so that Peeta could get a better look at her. He obliges.

"She's beautiful Katniss, just like all your children are" Peeta says.

"Your family is beautiful as well, I'm so glad Hunter has you and Delly in his life."

"We are the lucky ones" Peeta says.

Just then they hear very loud laughter and screaming from the kids, causing Juniper to stir and begin crying, Katniss takes her from Gale's arms and tries to soothe her.

"She may need to feed. I'll be back. We'll probably have to go soon, I think the kids are getting restless. We've been here since the doors opened" and Katniss excuses herself to head to the ladies room.

With just the two men remaining, Gale makes small talk with Peeta. He asks him about District 12 and what was new with the District. Peeta informing him that the District continues to make medicine and that the population remains steady, but still no significant growth.

"How's Greasy Sae?" Gale asks.

"Not good. I don't know if she'll make it through the winter. She's pretty old now you know." Gale had heard from Haymitch she wasn't doing well health wise.

"I'll have to make the trip out to 12."

"I hope Katniss can make it as well."

"That be up to her" Gale says shortly.

"Gale-you know you don't have to worry about me right? I think you should know after all this time, I'm no longer a threat."

"I didn't like the way you were looking at my children."

"I'm sorry, I just-I can't get over how much Sienna looks like Katniss. She's a carbon copy of her. And your son, he looks exactly like you. Your daughter Avery looks a lot like you too."

At that moment, Sienna comes walking over to them. Gale turns to her as she reaches out her hand to him and says, "I got tired of playing, they still want to play tag."

"We'll be leaving as soon as your Mom is done feeding Juniper" Gale says putting his arm around her.

Sienna turns and smiles at Peeta and says, "I saw your interview when you were in your first games. You secretly liked my Mom didn't you?"

Peeta smiles at Sienna and says, "I did, very much, but that was a long, long time ago."

Gale wishes he could be anywhere but here at this moment but is rescued from the awkwardness when Katniss comes out of the ladies room, signaling it is time for them to leave. The kids say goodbye to Hunter as Katniss and Gale say goodbye to Johanna and Haymitch, then goodbye to Peeta and Delly.

Gale watches as Katniss gives Peeta a final goodbye hug, Peeta whispering something in her ear. Gale shakes Delly's hand as Peeta says, "Safe travels back to District 2."

"Same to you as well" Gale says extending his hand for Peeta to shake.

As Katniss and Gale walk out, they see Heavensbee approach them with Beetee wheeling behind, trying to keep up.

"Katniss! Gale!" They both stop and let Heavensbee approach.

"What did you think of the museum?" he asks.

"The museum is very impressive, overwhelming, but impressive" Katniss says in a matter of fact tone.

"Wonderful! We will be mailing out survey's to those in attendance, make sure you fill it out and send it back. I especially want your input on what you thought of the Rebellion Room."

Katniss shoots him a look of disbelief and walks away, Gale and the kids not far behind. She hears Beetee call out to them but she keeps walking full speed ahead.

"Katniss maybe we should-" but before Gale could finish Katniss interrupts and says, "I just want to go to the train station Gale, it's been a long day."

Not able to argue with her statement for he was in full agreement, the five of them continue to head to the train station and back to Hazelle's, eager to get out of the Capitol.


	133. Chapter 133-Mockingjay

**DISCLAIMER: HG CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME**

Chapter 133-Mockingjay

"Sienna I don't want to talk about that right now" Katniss says angrily as she walks ahead of her, trying to get to the train station as quickly as possible, Gale a few steps behind for Jackson was having a hard time keeping up.

"But Mom, I just want to know why you and Dad were in those black outfits?" Sienna says jogging to keep up with Katniss as she heads through the main doors of the train station.

Just as the double doors automatically open Katniss stops and turns to her daughter and says, "You saw your Father? Where? How?"

"Katniss" Gale says uneasily as he and Avery and Jackson finally catch up to them, Gale overhearing the conversation.

Katniss shoots Gale a threatening look as she says, "Sienna answer me."

Sienna looks uneasily at her Father, Gale gives her a gentle nod and she looks at Katniss and says, "The images in the video were moving so fast, but pretty much all of them were of you. In some of them, I saw Dad standing behind you, he was holding a gun. I mean, you both looked a lot younger, but it was definitely Dad."

"When you are older I'll tell you about why we are in those outfits" Katniss says as she turns and heads inside.

"But Mom!" Sienna protests, angry that Katniss still won't say what the video was all about.

"I said drop it and I mean it" Katniss roared, jolting Juniper awake from Katniss's chest. Sienna taken aback in surprise, never having seen her Mother get that angry at her before.

Juniper now screaming, Katniss tries to calm her down and Gale says, "How about you take Juniper to the main gate and wait for us, we'll get the tickets and meet up with you there?"

"Fine" Katniss says in an annoyed tone and takes Juniper's baby bag from Gale and walks off.

Gale sees Sienna try to hold back tears as he heads for the ticket booth and purchases five tickets to District 2's downtown station, Juniper not needing a ticket since she was under two. As he walks back to his children Sienna comes up to him and says, "I don't get it, all I did was ask why Mom was in that black outfit. Why did she get so mad at me?" The tears finally falling from her face.

His heart breaking, before Gale can answer Jackson comes up to Sienna and pats her on the shoulder and says, "It's okay Sienna, Avie and I aren't mad at you." The five year old trying to make his older sister feel better.

"I'm sorry about your Mom, she's….she's had a hard day. It's no excuse for the way she just spoke to you, but she's acting this way because she loves you."

"Oh come on Dad" Avery says in disbelief.

"It's the truth, when you're older you will understand." Gale then bends down and gives Sienna a hug and whispers in her ear, "When we get home I'll tell you about the black outfits, I promise." When he pulls away from his embrace he sees a small smile on her face and she nods in response.

By the time they meet up with Katniss, Juniper was still awake but in a much better mood. Gale hands Katniss her train ticket and the five of them board the train. Feeling awful for what happened earlier, Katniss tries to take a seat next to Sienna, but Sienna quickly moves away from Katniss and takes her seat next to Gale. Katniss looks at Gale but he gives Katniss a look to let it go and Katniss sits beside Jackson as Gale sat between Avery and Sienna on the other side of the six seat box section they were assigned to. Grateful that the train ride was only an hour, Katniss let Jackson play with Juniper as she sat on the seat beside him.

"Careful Jack" Katniss said as he hands the next color ring for Juniper to stack.

"I am Mama" he says not looking at Katniss as he responds.

"Just make sure she doesn't roll off the seat" Katniss says as she glances over at Gale, Sienna, and Avery. The three of them watching something on the small TV screen in from of them, laughing at whatever they were all watching together.

By the time they arrive at Hazelle's, Sienna continues to keep her distance from Katniss, barely acknowledging Katniss's existence. That night, while in Hazelle's basement, Katniss and Gale get into a heated exchange.

"It's time to face this Katniss. You can't hide them from the truth forever. We have to tell Sienna about the war."

"I'm not ready Gale. Not yet. It's one thing to tell the kids about the Hunger Games, it's another to tell them about the war, about me being the Mockingjay, can't we please just wait a couple more years? At least until Sienna is 13? It's only 3 more years away."

"Sorry Katniss, I can't do that. Our daughter was in tears after you yelled at her today. I promised her when we got home I'd tell her the truth about the black outfits. I'm keeping that promise. I'm telling her, either with or without you."

Shocked to hear that she was responsible for upsetting Sienna, Katniss looks down and says, "I didn't want to do this now."

"It's now always about what you want" Gale says harshly.

"You don't think I know that Gale! I love them so much! It's because I love them that I'm afraid-I'm afraid she'll look at us differently."

"I know you are. I tried to tell them that today but they didn't understand."

"They are too young!"

"Sienna's not. I'll talk to her. She's not going to let it go until we tell her, you know that."

Katniss nods and starts to tear up. Gale gives her a hug and says, "It'll be alright."

"I hope so" Katniss says into his chest.

* * *

Two days later after returning to Silver Lake, Gale decides to take Sienna out back behind their house deep into the woods to have their discussion concerning Katniss and the Mockingjay outfit. Just like her parents, both Sienna and Avery knew how to hunt and Sienna carried a small bow and arrow into the woods while her Father set up a small snare line.

Dressed in a large purple coat, Sienna and Gale ended up on the edge of a small cliff between two large mountains. The mountains snow covered, it was a picturesque site as they sat in silence for a moment breathing in the cold air. Gale sighed and took a deep breath as Sienna patiently waited for him to speak. Finally he says, "In school, they taught you that after the last Quarter Quell there was a war right?"

"My teacher briefly mentioned it, she says we won't learn about the war until grade 6 and 7."

"Well, the reason in the museum at the end we went into that room, it's because at the end of the Quarter Quell, the rebellion started. Your Mom was rescued by the rebels who jump started the rebellion. They got your Mom out of the arena the second time. The purpose of the rebellion was to start a war. A war to overthrow the Capitol."

"To stop the Hunger Games?" Sienna asks.

"Not just the Hunger Games. To stop all the injustices of the Capitol. To bring equality to all the Districts. When I was your age, I didn't have the freedoms you do. Grammie, Uncle Vick, Aunt Posy, Uncle Rory and I, we couldn't leave District 12 and just come to the Capitol whenever we wanted like we do now. One had to be invited to come to the Capitol. We were never allowed to leave our District. Our District was guarded by electric fences. Armed men we called Peacekeepers used to enforce the rules. Your Mother had never been to the Capitol until she volunteered for your Aunt Prim in the Hunger Games. She had never seen another District before. Panem was very different back then. That's why the rebellion started, to change Panem. We wanted a new Panem."

"We?" Sienna asks confused.

"When you Mother won the Hunger Games the first time with Peeta, they returned to the District 12 as co-winners. Panem had never seen that before. Panem had seen something special in your Mother, they had seen someone who had given them hope. Your Mom had become very popular with the different Districts. People started to rise up, she had given them hope. Hope to stand up to the Capitol. People started fighting back. Panem's former President, President Snow, was very threatened by your Mother. He arranged to have your Mother and Peeta go back into the arena for the Quarter Quell along with the other former Victors. But what President Snow didn't know was that a rebellion was forming, and arrangements were made to rescue your Mother from the arena. After she was rescued, the war started. Your Mother joined the war and I did too."

Sienna looks at Gale in surprise and said, "Why?"

"I always wanted to fight the Capitol."

"But why Dad?"

"I grew up with nothing Sienna. The reason your Mom and I know how to hunt is because we had to feed our families. District 12 was very poor. I know you've learned that in school. If it wasn't for me and your Mother our families would have died. We come from a placed called the Seam, all the people there lived in shacks. My Father died when I was 14, I had to grow up real fast. The Capitol took everything from our District. I longed for the day I could fight them."

"Did you kill people?"

"I did."

"So Mom was the leader?"

"She wasn't the leader. The rebellion was lead by a woman named Coin. Your Mom was used more as a symbol. That's what the black outfit you saw her in was. They called her the Mockingjay."

"The Mockingjay?"

"Yeah, because in the games she wore a Mockingjay pin and remember how her outfit and dress caught on fire and the one dress changed?"

"Yeah."

"Well the theme stuck."

"So Mom continued to kill people too?"

"She didn't want to."

"How long did the war last?"

"Longer than any of us wanted, almost a year."

"What happened after the war ended?"

"President Paylor got elected, Panem started to rebuild."

"And you and Mom?"

"Me and Grammie moved to Grammie's house. Along with Uncle Vick, Uncle Rory and Aunt Posy."

Gale sees the wheels turn in Sienna's head. "Where was Mom?"

"Your Mom returned to District 12 after the war ended."

"She wasn't with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We weren't together then."

"But you said you always loved Mom. That you loved her ever since she was 15."

"It was-complicated back then. I did love you Mother. But-I did something that was….unforgivable that your Mom found out about right after the war ended. Your Mom and I weren't together until a couple of years before you were born."

"Did Mom love Peeta?"

"She did."

"Did you ever love anyone else?"

"I did."

"Did you love them more than Mom?"

"No. I could never love anyone more than your Mom. Or you and your sisters and brother."

Sienna goes into Gale's arms and hugs him without saying another word. Two hours later, they return home, the only game caught was a small black bird shot by Sienna. Gale not having caught anything in his snare line.

"Wow, nice Sienna" Katniss says as Gale brings the small bird inside and grabs a knife to take outside.

"Dad didn't get anything" Sienna says proudly.

"Nothing in the snare line? That's unusual" Katniss says.

"Can we eat it for dinner tonight?" Sienna asks.

"Sure, it's why your Dad grabbed the knife to get it ready for us to cook."

"Mom-I just wanted you to know, Dad told me. He told me about you being the Mockingjay."

"He did?" Katniss says in surprise, thinking that Gale was going to tell her in the evening before she went to bed like they had agreed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I upset you at the museum last week. And I'm sorry that you and Dad had to fight in a war so that me, Avery, Jackson and Juniper can grow up in this nice house. Dad said you guys grew up in shacks."

Katniss tries to hold back a sarcastic remark wanting to tell her daughter the war more than just about her children growing up a nicer home than what her and Gale had.

"I just want you to know, when I grow up, I hope I can be as brave as you are. Dad says that you gave people hope, you are the kindest and bravest person I know. If anyone ever asks, I'll be proud to say that my Mom was the Mockingjay." And Sienna runs off to take her heavy coat off to put in the hallway closet.

Katniss wipes away the tears that suddenly formed and quickly began running down her face.


	134. Chapter 134-Past, Present, Future

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: to refresh, the story last left off at the end of December**

Chapter 134-Past, Present, Future

 **6 months later (June 25)**

Katniss stared down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms. She was feeling strange sitting in her old now new living room, decorated completely differently than when she was last here. She was in District 12 for work related reasons, and had come to visit Peeta and Delly to see their new baby girl, Lily, who had been born ironically on May 8, her birthday.

Due to the medication she had been taking for now over a year, and going back to work last fall, working full time as a teacher and raising four children proved to be too much for her physically. Wanting to finish out the school year, she had finally taken up Gale's offer to hire someone to come into the home to help. In January, the two of them had interviewed a few locals and both agreed on hiring a middle aged woman named Paulina. She had four children, all grown and out of the house. Her husband was a former bricklayer in Silver Lake. He died before the rebellion, and she had struggled to make due ever since for she didn't have any other family in town and would take odd jobs here and there. Paulina had helped Katniss with taking care of Juniper in the evenings three times a week, and would also come over every other weekend to help clean the house. Katniss still wanting to be a hands on Mom, she found having Paulina around helped her be attentive to her other children as well. However, by the time May rolled around, Katniss had informed PES that this was her last year of teaching, letting PES know that she was resigning due to wanting to spend more time with her family. PES accepted her resignation from Silver Lake Elementary, but had given her proposition she could not refuse. Due to PES still needing skilled teachers in Districts 12, 11, 10 and 9, PES asked Katniss to continue working for the organization as a designated recruiter of sorts. PES would pay for her lodging and travel, and she would be required several times a year to travel to the four districts to speak to the residents at town meetings to try to recruit future teachers to participate in the program like she did. She immediately took them up on the offer.

After the war all those years ago, she walked away from the public eye, not wanting to have anything to do with public speaking ever again. She recovered from the war with Peeta, and had re-entered society again when the two of them started making medicine in the District and working in the bakery. However, she still only conversed with a small number of people on a daily basis. Being in Silver Lake she was forced to talk to strangers and start fresh with Gale's help. And being a teacher for the past 13 years, she had seen how much of a difference she could make, for year's later some of her former students would approach her in town, still remembering her years later. Just as she knew it was her duty to be the Mockingjay, she knew if she had the opportunity to influence others to join PES's program, it was something she had to do. And the nice thing about the job was that it was an opportunity for her to work and be independent and still be home on an almost full time basis for her children. And she could travel with Juniper while she was still little.

PES wasted no time putting her to work, because the greatest need area at the moment was District 12, she was sent back to her former home for four days, and was given a hotel room at District 12's only hotel, built five years ago by the Capitol. Paylor had the hotel built as a way to boost 12's economy. While the District still made medicine, and residents had returned, the population had stabilized a few years after Katniss had left. The District still wasn't even close to the population it had hoped it would be. Concerned for the District's future, PES had given the District top priority in teacher recruitment. Katniss had been told during her initial training at the beginning of June that Paylor had hoped in the future to finally appointment a government official to 12, if their population had increased enough to warrant one for the District. Ever since the rebellion the government official of 11 had covered both Districts. While the hotel had helped bring some much needed tourism to 12 in the beginning, very few new residents were moving to the District.

Her first information meeting for the District was tomorrow, she was giving two presentations, one at 10 am and one at 2 pm. The next day she was to be at the District's town hall till noon for official "office hours" in case anyone wanted to sign up for PES's prep exam class in the Capitol, the next class offered July 10. After her office hours ended she was back on the train to head home to Silver Lake.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Juniper's loud footsteps coming toward her. The baby stirs and Katniss stares down in the now opened eyes of Peeta's baby. She notices the baby having the same exact shade of blue as his. The baby stares up at Katniss as she says, "Hi Lily, did my Juniper wake you up? I'm sorry."

Juniper comes over to Katniss and makes loud babbling noises, trying to talk. Katniss holds her finger to her lips, signaling for Juniper to be quiet. Now 16 months, Juniper was running around the house, going as fast her little chubby legs would take her.

"Where did that curly hair come from?" Delly asks as she takes a seat next to Katniss.

"Gale's sister Posy. She has the exact same hair."

"She takes after both Aunts then" Peeta says smiling, walking into the room with Hunter at his heels.

While Juniper still had Prim's blue eyes, when her hair had finally come in, both she and Gale were shocked to see that while her hair was as dark as theirs, it wasn't straight, but curly, the same as Posy's.

"She's so precious, congratulations to all of you" Katniss says smiling to Peeta, Delly, and Hunter.

"Thank you" Delly says appreciatively.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Peeta asks.

"Yes and no. PES pretty much has my speech prepared, but I'm not very good at following script."

"Unfortunately I don't remember but I've been told" Peeta says with a sad smile.

"I'm just afraid no one will show up."

"People will show, you still mean a lot to the people here Katniss. The four of us will be there so you will at least have a small showing."

"Thanks" Katniss says sincerely.

"I'm sorry Greasy Sae can't be there" Peeta says.

Katniss gets a pained look on her face. At the end of January, Gale had made the trip out to District 12 to see Greasy Sae, for she had been unable due to Avery being sick with strep throat and Paulina just beginning to work for them. Gale had told her when he got back their visit was good, but that Sae looked bad and that he knew it was only a matter of time before she was gone. She died two weeks later, devastated she wasn't able to say goodbye, Sae's grave was the first place she visited once she got off the train. She took comfort in the fact that the final thing she said to Gale before he left was that while she was sad she no longer saw the two of them anymore, it brought her so much happiness to know that they were happy. That she was okay, and that Gale continued to take care of her as he always did, and that they now had a family that they took care of together.

"I'm sorry too" Katniss says in response.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Gale asks as he and kids give Katniss and Juniper a big hug at the train station.

"Uh-ok. The turn out was pretty good, I think a lot of people who came just wanted to see me again though. And wanted to see, well you know" Katniss says not elaborating further since the kids were around.

Knowing that she meant the residents of 12 wanted to see if drama broke out between Katniss, Delly, and Peeta. Gale asks, "And?"

"Some were disappointed I think. No dramatics to be seen."

"So how many people signed up for the prep exam class?"

"Three. I'm really happy with that, I didn't think any would show."

"Great! We knew you'd do well, in fact, we all planned something special for you."

"Oh?" Katniss says intrigued.

"We made lunch for you! Dad said we could go down to the lake to eat it after we came to get you and Juniper" Jackson says eagerly.

"You made lunch for me?" Katniss says sweetly to him.

"Dad helped" Avery says.

"That's if you are not too tired" Gale says.

"No, Juniper slept pretty good on the train this morning. I'm fine with heading to the lake. And I'm starving, shall we go now?"

The six of them head from the train station towards the main part of the village and to the lake. Having everything packed in a brown picnic basket, Gale lays a large blanket out as they sit down to eat.

"I missed you Mommy" Jackson says to Katniss as they begin taking the food out to eat.

"I missed you too Jack" Katniss says reaching out and giving her son a big hug, holding him tight.

"When do you go away again" Avery asks when they begin eating their lunch.

"Not until August. I go to District 11, and then in September and October I will be gone more often to visit all the other Districts I'm assigned to. PES will be starting a new teaching class next January."

"Will you miss me and Dad's birthday in October?" Sienna asks.

"No sweetie. PES knows there's certain days I cannot travel. I would never miss your birthday, not ever."

Katniss sees a look of relief on Sienna's face as she turns her attention back to her sandwich.

"Were all of you good for Miss Pauline while I was gone?"

All three of them mumble yes while they continued to eat. Katniss looks at Gale who says, "They were pretty good yeah, Jack wasn't quite as cooperative on the first day, but Miss Pauline understood because he missed his Mom."

Katniss nods and says to them, "I missed all of you-so much. Just remember even when we are apart, I'm always with you."

"What do you mean?" Jackson says.

"You are always in my thoughts, and I'll always be with you, no matter how far away I am."

Jackson nods and says, "Can I go play down by the lake now?"

"Once your sisters are finished eating you can all go down" Gale says.

A few minutes later Katniss and Gale watch as the three of them play by the water, Juniper running back and forth to both she and Gale on the blanket.

"How bad was it really?" Katniss asks.

"Sienna and Avery were fine. Jack was really the only one who had a hard time. He is only five."

"Yeah, maybe in August he can come with me before he starts school."

"I think that be good, maybe Juniper can stay with my Mom."

"Or with my Mom" Katniss says in an annoyed tone.

"Sure" Gale says, not sure what caused the sudden change in her demeanor.

Sensing his confusion, Katniss responds by saying, "Being in 12, brought back some memories of the past, I took a walk down by what was once the Seam, I hadn't been there in forever. Even when I was living there after the war I never visited that area. I walked over to the place that was once my house, it's nothing but grass now of course. But I knew the place, I'll always know it."

Gale places a hand on her knee, and says, "Did you go into the woods?"

She smiles and says, "Yes, I'm trying to find our tree, but I couldn't find it."

"Well, it's not like we haven't marked any of the trees in the woods behind our house."

"I know, but it's not the same."

"True."

"Though the trees behind our house don't just have our names, but all these names as well" Katniss says pointing to their children.

Gale leans forward and gives her a fierce kiss, letting her know just how much he missed her while she was gone.

 **A/N: You will see a time jump in the next chapter.**


	135. Chapter 135-Destiny

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: to refresh, I mentioned there was going to be a big time jump in this chapter**

Chapter 135-Destiny

 **April 25 (Seven and a half years later)**

"Mom!" Juniper says loudly snapping Katniss out of her trance as she stared ahead.

She blinks a couple of times before looking down at the now 8 year old who stared up at her, her deep blue eyes piercing into her gray ones.

"Sorry honey" Katniss says as she bends down and fixes Juniper's fishing pole. It was just the two of them fishing at the lake.

After Katniss finishes setting Juniper's line back in place she hands it back to her and says, "all fixed."

"Thanks Mom" Juniper says, her face showing a troubled look as she stares down at the now fixed pole.

"What is it?" Katniss asks, knowing exactly when something was wrong.

"It's about Dad" Juniper says sadly.

"What about him?"

"He's been different this last week, he's hardly spoken to me."

Katniss gets a saddened look on her face as she says, "It's my fault honey-I told your Dad something that I thought he was ready to hear. He wasn't. It has nothing to do with you Juniper-nothing at all. What I told your Father has nothing to do with you or your sisters or brother. So he's acting different towards you-because he's angry at me."

"Why is he angry?"

"He thinks I lied to him."

"Did you?"

"I hate to say it's grown up stuff but-"

"It's grown up stuff" Juniper says giving Katniss a half smile.

"Yeah" Katniss says nodding her head.

"I hope he doesn't stay mad at you. You and Dad are the only ones who will come down to the lake with me now."

Katniss begins to feel pity for her youngest daughter. Juniper adored her older sisters, but now at ages 18 and 17, didn't want to spend much time with their younger sister. Sienna who was in her final year at school, was looking forward to graduation and attending medical training in the fall. Avery, who ended up being a pretty popular girl in school constantly stayed busy with numerous friends and she currently had a boyfriend, though both Katniss and Gale set firm boundaries with her. Jack was now 13 and stayed busy with his small group of friends from school when he wasn't spending time with the family.

"Jack would still come down with you" Katniss says.

"I know, but he's not patient with me like you and Dad are."

Katniss chuckles, understanding her daughter's frustration with her older brother.

"You know, there were times when your Father wasn't very patient with me when we first became hunting partners."

"Really?" Juniper says in disbelief.

"Mmhmm. I slowly gained my confidence working with him though, and you will too when it comes to fishing."

Juniper nods and casts her line out. Katniss does the same and the two of them stand in silence again as they fish on the calm waters of the lake. It was Saturday afternoon. Sienna was at home studying for her physics final, Avery was over at Jett's, her boyfriend's house though Katniss said she had to be home for dinner tonight, and Gale had taken Jack to Vick's house. Vick and Layla, now had three sons-Taran who was now 12, Sander 10, and Oren who was 8 the same age as Juniper. Jack who had grown up with Taran had still remained very close with Vick's oldest son. Katniss knew that Gale and Jack wouldn't be home till late tonight. She remembers how short he was with her this morning before the two of them left, letting her know that they would be gone all day.

Katniss knows he would be trying to find ways to avoid her as much as he could when he wasn't working. She wonders how long this behavior would continue.

It was exactly a week ago yesterday when she told him information he wasn't ready to hear, information about her future. She had finally told him the truth about what she knew, about what she had seen so many years ago back when she had lived with the tribe. About her two experiences taking the herb-and what she saw in her last vision.

She had a doctor's appointment that morning in the capitol, and had agreed to meet him for lunch for he had a meeting with Paylor that morning and would be finishing his day at the President's mansion before returning back to Silver Lake late that evening. She had gotten bad news, and decided it was time to finally tell him what she knew.

"What is it?" he says to her as she picks at her salad, barely eating it. Knowing from the moment he saw her at the café that something was wrong.

She looks up at him, nervousness taking over. "Dr. Hughes said my blood work wasn't good, my t-cell levels are declining, and my immune system is getting weaker. The medication doesn't appear to be working anymore."

He drops his fork and stares at her in shock. She sees the look of worry on his face turn to defiance as he says, "They'll try another medication."

Katniss looks at him sadly and shakes her head no.

"Then we'll find a new doctor, we'll think of something we can't just give up!"

"No Gale. I'm resigned to my fate. I think instead of constantly going to the Capitol I should just-spend as much time with the kids and my mom as possible."

"You can't just give up! You survived the arena twice! And the war, and Prim's death. After everything we've been through you can't just lay down and die" Gale says in disbelief. Katniss thankful that no one was around them hearing this conversation, for most of the patrons were outside enjoying the beautiful spring day outside.

"Gale" Katniss says softly, taking her hand in his. "This was going to happen someday, you knew it was."

He yanks his hand away and says, "All I knew, was that you were going to fight to stay alive, no matter what."

"I will fight, but-I can't stop destiny."

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

"I knew this day would come."

He gives her a puzzled look.

"I'm going to die from this Gale, sooner rather than later."

"How can you know that?" he says his voice raising an octave higher.

She stares at him for what feels like to him and to her an eternity. For a strange moment, he feels as if she is glaring at him. He then realizes, her glare is her way of keeping her composure here in this very public place.

Still frowning, she takes a deep breath and looks down as she says, "Twenty-one years ago, while living with the tribe, I was given an herb to inhale. This wasn't just any herb. This particular herb makes you see…..visions."

"What kind of visions?" Gale says cautiously.

"Some of the visions that you see, show you the future."

He abruptly takes her hand back in his and squeezes it very tightly and says, "Are you saying you saw your own death?"

"That and other things."

"What kind of things!" Gale demanded, his voice rising.

"Well, I didn't know what it was at the time, but I saw my dorm room in District 4, I saw visions of Peeta back in my old house in 12, I saw a vision of myself being tortured, and I saw….visions of us."

He gives her a hard stare waiting for her to continue.

"One of the first visions I saw-I was in a meadow. I didn't know where. I knew it wasn't 12. When I looked down at my body-I saw that I was pregnant. I became-very anxious. I looked around and I saw…." Pausing to take a sip of water.

"What? What did you see?" Gale says anxiously.

"I saw two little girls, a boy…and you."

"You mean you saw…" but before he could finish she says, "I saw Sienna, Avery, Jack and you in the meadow in our house. Only I didn't know their names at the time, or that it was our property."

He yanks his hand away from hers and says, "You saw this vision before you and I became friends again?"

"Yes" she says without hesitation.

"So when did you see your…impending death?"

"Remember how after we left the wild territory I went back to the tribe?" Gale nods and she continues, "Well, right before I left, I asked if I could have the herb again. I felt it was something I needed to do. I ended up seeing again I didn't know it at the time, one my classroom's here in District 2. I saw a vision of Peeta and I, and I saw what I think will be….when I eventually die."

"What was the vision of you and Peeta?"

"Something that was just a fear, not the future."

"I thought the herb showed you the future" Gale says sarcastically.

"It shows you fears along with the future" Katniss says calmly.

"So what was the fear you saw about Peeta?"

"That he and I had two children. A boy and a girl. We still lived in the house in 12. The children played in the meadow…on top of a graveyard."

She sees the look of jealousy and sadness in his eyes. Then his eyes turn to anger again as he says, "So how does it happen?"

"I prefer to keep that to myself if you don't mind."

"Fair enough. It's not like you haven't been lying this entire time."

"Gale-" Katniss tries to reach for him but he pulls away.

"Look-I get why you didn't say anything back when I was still with Dez. But to still keep this from me after we had gotten together. Knowing that we were going to have four children-"

"I didn't know! I mean, I suspected but-Strong Wind told me, the herb cannot be used to try to prevent or change the future. I couldn't tell you about the things I had seen."

"Then why are you telling me now!" he hissed.

"Because, I need you to understand why I don't want to pursue other treatment options at this time."

"That sounds like giving up to me. Like you said, the herb can't be used to prevent your destiny. How do you know what you saw wasn't a fear?" He suddenly gets up and takes out a wad of money from his wallet and places it on the table.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asks frantically.

"For a walk, then back to the President's mansion. Don't follow me."

"I think we need to discuss this more."

"What's there to discuss? You told me your decision."

"And?"

"You're making the wrong choice. But then again, you made the wrong choice about a lot of things" and he storms off leaving her behind.

When he came home that night, he began sleeping in the basement where he has been sleeping for the past week. The two of them barely saying more than two sentences to each other since that day at lunch. She's relieved for once her other children are too wrapped up in their own lives to notice that something was wrong. She knows she needs to talk to him sooner rather than later, but she was dreading the conversation. While they had their disagreements from time to time, overall they had found it relatively easy to get along these past twenty years and hardly ever disagreed on how to parent their children.

She knows this conversation though, might be the hardest one they ever have.

 **A/N: so sorry for the late update!**


	136. Chapter 136-The Capitol

**DISCLAIMER: HG characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Wow-I'm so sorry it has taken almost 3 months for me to update** **thanks again for sticking with this very long story!**

Chapter 136-The Capitol

That night after Katniss heated up the left-over meal Gale had prepared the night before for Sienna, Avery, and Juniper, she had pulled her two oldest daughters aside while Juniper went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Listen, I need the two of you to take your brother and sister to your Grandmother's tomorrow. I checked with her and she will be home all day."

"But Mom Jett asked me if I wanted to go with him and his family down to the lake tomorrow. It's the annual Silver Lake spring music festival" Avery protested.

"Sorry Avery, but I need you and Sienna to do as I said."

"Mom do we have to go tomorrow? Can't we go next Sunday?" Sienna piped in. She too sounding not too thrilled with her Mother's request.

"The two of you are taking Jack and Juniper to the train station and the four of you are going to Grandma Hazelle's and that's that" Katniss says sternly. Her way of letting them know the decision was final.

"Fine!" Avery says storming off.

"What time is she expecting us?" Sienna says sighing.

"No set time, I told her you guys would get there when you get there. Just don't sleep in too late tomorrow" Katniss says giving a half smile.

"That's up to Jack, if he and Dad ever get home" Sienna says as she walks off.

Katniss looks at the clock and sees it is almost 8:30 pm. Figuring that the two of them most likely are on the train ride back to Silver Lake, Katniss takes Lady on a short walk before getting ready for bed. When she comes in the back door, she hears Jack and Juniper laughing in the kitchen.

"Hi Mom" Jack says brightly while petting Lady.

"Hey Jack, how was your day?" Katniss asks.

"Great. Me and Taran and Uncle Vick went to the Capitol today to see the new flight museum. Oh, and Dad was there too. It was really cool."

Katniss listened as her son went into detail about what all he saw there. Once he was finished she informed him that he and Juniper needed to go upstairs and go to bed for tomorrow was another busy day.

"I still have homework to finish, I was going to do that tomorrow" Jack said.

"Bring it with you tomorrow" Katniss says dismissively as she escorted the two of them upstairs.

Once they were both in their rooms Katniss heads into her and Gale's master bedroom. She sees Gale in their bathroom taking a shower. She grabs her book and sits in the lounge chair beside their bed and begins reading. A few minutes later he emerges from the bathroom and says, "Did Lady go out?"

"Yes. I heard about your day with Vick and Taran, sounds like it was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, the museum is nice, not as good as some of the other ones though" Gale says curtly as he gets into his sleep clothes.

"I was hoping you'd stay here tonight" Katniss says softly.

She sees the same pained look on his face that he has had for the last week. He avoids making eye contact with her and says, "I can't" and walks out.

She sighs deeply as she puts down her book, unable to remain focused. Instead she climbs into their bed and pulls the sheets up to her face, hoping she falls asleep soon.

* * *

The next morning Katniss rises early and when she goes downstairs she sees Gale is already in his study, the door closed. Knowing that he has already taken Lady out, Katniss fixes herself breakfast and watches the morning news. She sees nothing interesting is happening in Panem at the moment. She continues to watch TV and three hours pass before Sienna, Avery, Jack, and Juniper come downstairs, Lady trotting along behind them.

"You all look ready to go" Katniss says surprisingly.

"Yes. We helped Juniper get ready" Sienna says while getting her shoes on.

"Don't you want to eat breakfast?" Katniss asks.

"Sienna says we will take some fruit to eat on the train" Jack says while grabbing a bag.

"I still have some studying to do" Sienna says in an irritated manner while slinging her bookbag around her shoulder.

"Here-this should be enough for all of you to get to your Grandmother's and back" Katniss says handing Avery money for Sienna was rushing Jack and Juniper to get their shoes on.

"Mom-do you think maybe you should give us some more? I mean-what if Grandma wants us to get ice cream later? It wouldn't be fair to make her pay for all four of us" Avery says.

Katniss ponders her daughter's question for a moment and reaches into her wallet and pulls out some more money and hands it to Avery and says, "Fair enough, but if you have any money left over, bring it back please."

"Sure" Avery says taking the money quickly.

"Bye Mom" Juniper says giving Katniss a big hug.

"Bye honey, I hope you all have a good day, tell your Grandmother I said hello. And go in and say goodbye to your Father, he's in his study."

Katniss watched as Juniper ran down the hall and knocked on Gale's door before entering. A few moments later she comes out and the four of them leave, Lady whimpering at the front door.

"Come here girl" Katniss says motioning for the dog to come to her. After a few moments of petting the black dog Katniss takes a deep breath and knocks on Gale's door and enters.

* * *

By the time the four Hawthorne siblings reach the train station, Sienna turns to Avery and says, "Looks like the next train to downtown leaves in 10 minutes, do you want to buy our tickets, or should I?"

Avery turns to look at the large screen showing all the station's departure times and destinations then looks back at the three of them and says, "I had another idea."

"Such as?" Sienna says wearily.

"We go to the Capitol first, then to Grandma Hazelle's."

"I was just in the Capitol all day yesterday!" Jack says in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah having a boy's day with Dad and Uncle Vick, without us" Avery snapped.

"Why do you want to go to the Capitol?" Sienna says, knowing her younger sister had an ulterior motive.

"The end of the year dance is coming up. There's a dress I want to get at Celeste's." Celeste's was a small boutique only found in the Capitol that sold women's fashion dresses.

"Why don't you just ask Mom or Grandma to take you there?" Sienna asks.

"I'm not asking Mom, she hates the Capitol. And I don't really want to ask Grandma either, she'll be freaking out at the prices of the dresses and besides, it's not cool to go there with parents or grandparents."

"So how are you going to pay for this dress then?" Jack says sarcastically.

"I've been saving my money all year, plus with the money I just got for my birthday I'll have enough."

"What if Mom asks where the dress came from when you wear it to the dance?" Sienna asks.

"I'll just tell her I got it in a nearby town with friends."

"I'm surprised the cover is not that Aunt Posy got it for you" Sienna says.

"Thought about it, but Mom or Dad might say something to her."

"You really want this dress, don't you?" Sienna asks.

"I do. I even have enough money for you guys to go get something to eat on while I'm there."

"Treating us to lunch while you drag us to the Capitol to try on dresses" Jack sneers.

Avery glares at him and turns to Juniper and says, "How about it Juniper? Will you please do me this favor and not tell Mom and Dad?"

Juniper hesitantly looks at her older siblings. She didn't keep any secrets from her parents, but she also wanted to desperately please her older sister. She hardly ever spent any time with Sienna or Avery anymore and she knew once summer was over Sienna would be away at school. Today might be one of the few chances she had left to spend time with them alone.

"Sure, I won't tell" she says looking down at the floor.

Avery grins brightly and says, "Great! I'll go buy us our tickets" and quickly goes over to the ticket booth.

Five minutes later they board the train and get to their assigned box. Sienna and Jack on one side, Avery and Juniper on the other. All four of them with a large window to look out of. In the past the trip to the Capitol from Silver Lake would take 2 and a half hours, in the last five years, the rail technology in Panem has advanced even further and all new trains were built. The trip from Silver Lake to the Capitol now takes 1 hour and 20 minutes. A trip from Silver Lake to the downtown district of 2 now takes 40 minutes as opposed to an hour and a half. It made the commute for Gale a lot easier.

Once they arrived in the Capitol, they quickly leave the main train station and head to the Capitol's main shopping area.

"Do you know where this store is?" Jack asks.

"I have a general idea yes" Avery says as they quickly move through the busy streets.

"I have a bad feeling Mom and Dad are going to find out about this" Sienna says as she holds Juniper's hand as stranger's brush past them.

"Where is your sense of adventure" Avery says turning around and grinning at Sienna.

"I left it on the train" Sienna says winking at Juniper.

When they finally reach the shopping area, Avery hands Sienna money and they agree to meet outside Celeste's in an hour.

"We don't want Grandma Hazelle calling Mom and Dad wondering where we are" Sienna warns Avery.

"I know, see you in one hour and thanks" Avery says appreciatively and runs into the store.

Sienna, Jack and Avery find a nearby restaurant and the three of them order an appetizer to eat. While waiting for their food Juniper glances out the window and scans all the lights overhead on the busy street. She looks at all the interactive advertisements of all the business and activities going on the Capitol. One advertisement in particular catches her eye and she rises from her seat and moves closer to the window, ignoring her brother and sister calling out to her. Her face up against the window, she looks up and stares at the interactive ad for the Hunger Games museum and sees the hologram of Katniss shooting a holographic arrow along with the holograms of other victors.

"Mom looks so young there doesn't she?" Sienna asks coming up behind Juniper.

"She looks really skinny."

"Yeah, hard to believe that at one time her and Dad fed both of our Grandmother's, Uncle Vick, Uncle Rory and Aunt Posy."

"Who's that?" Juniper asks while Peeta's hologram appears on the screen. The next image shown of him and Katniss leaning in for a brief kiss.

"His name is Peeta Mellark. He won the Hunger Games along with Mom. They were both allowed to be co-victors because the Capitol believed they were romantically involved."

"Were they?"

"They were after the war ended."

"What happened?"

Sienna smiles at Juniper and says, "Dad."

Juniper smiles back and continues to look at the large screen when a few moments later Sienna taps her on the shoulder and says, "Jack is waving to us, our food is here."

* * *

Sienna, Jack and Juniper wait outside Celeste's for Avery. It was five minutes past their agreed meeting time.

"Alright, I'm going in there" Sienna says but before she could open the door Avery comes bolting out, a large bag in her hand.

"Sorry, had trouble deciding between two dresses I had tried on" Avery said as the four of them began walking to the train station.

"I see you found one" Sienna says motioning towards Avery's bag.

"Yep. I'll show it to you later. It's fabulous. I can't wait for Jett to see me in it."

Once they get to the train station Avery quickly buys their tickets to get to District 2's downtown station.

"Ok, we should be at Grandma Hazelle's by 2 pm" Avery says as she hands them their tickets and then begins to gently place her wrapped up dress in her bookbag. Throwing away the Celeste bag it was originally placed in.

Once they begin boarding, Sienna notices Avery frowning at something ahead and softly whispers, "What is it?"

Avery motions to a very short and thin blonde woman boarding the train ahead of them and says, "See that woman?"

Sienna nods as she observes the woman. She sees the woman casually glance back at the four of them periodically. She also notices that the woman was very nicely dressed and her was neatly styled.

"What about her?" Sienna asks.

"She was shopping at Celeste's. It's a pretty small boutique you know. So, I couldn't help but notice her staring at me while I was in there. And now she's here at the station, staring at all of us."

"Maybe she's a friend of Mom or Dad" Sienna says apprehensively.

"Doubtful. She would introduce herself if she was."

"I'm sure it's nothing" Sienna says as they head to their seats.

Avery doesn't respond and takes her seat. She remembers the look of alarm on the woman's face when she saw her. The hard stare that continued for a few moments after. She knows she looks very similar to her Father in appearance. She couldn't help but get the feeling the woman was someone from her Father's past.


End file.
